Harry Serpus Slytherin
by AirdaIII
Summary: Dejado de lado a favor de mi hermano, olvidado por mis propios padres y aquellos de debieron quererme, pense que no tenia nada y lo habia perdido todo, hasta que fui salvado por él, mi abuelo, mi padre, mi nueva familia. Harry James Potter a muerto, yo soy Harry Serpus Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Primero y ante todo, lo siento, lo siento en el alma estos meses de ausencia y dejar colgado mi primer fic, he tenido varios problemas que no voy a nombrar y después de tanto tiempo voy a tener que volver a mirar en que dirección voy a llevar el fic de Naruto, mientras tanto aquí tenéis otra idea que se me había pasado por la cabeza, dejadme los comentarios para saber que pensáis de ello.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Capitulo 1: El Niño-Que-Fue-Olvidado

Dolor. Era todo lo que podía sentir en este momento mientras volvía poco a poco al mundo de los vivos. Pero dicho dolor no provenía de una dolencia física, sino sentimental, su corazón había estado gritando en agonía día tras día durante los últimos 3 años, pero los últimos meses habían sido de lejos el peor suplicio que había experimentado jamas. Desde la caída del mayor mago oscuro del siglo, Lord Voldemort o como lo llaman la mayoría de la población mágica, "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", su vida había empeorado gradualmente hasta convertirse en una tortura diaria.

Harry James Potter, esa era el nombre del niño que había sido victima de su propia familia. No os equivoquéis, jamas sufrió maltrato físico, sufrió algo mucho peor, negligencia. Las heridas del cuerpo pueden sanar fácilmente, ya sea por una poción o de forma natural, el daño hecho al corazón, eso ya era harina de otro costal. Desde de que su hermano Charlus Lilian Potter venció, por así decirlo, al señor oscuro se había convertido en el centro de atención, tanto dentro como fuera de su casa. Los magos de todo el país, llenos de gratitud, lo reverenciaban como a un héroe y empezaron a llamarlo "el-niño-que-vivió". La publicidad y la fama que recibió su hermano no solo se extendía a su propia persona, sino también a sus padres dejándolo a él en segundo plano. En el momento no le importaba todo eso, lo único que quería era olvidar esa noche, donde oyó con sus propios oídos como moría su abuelo Charlus Sr. en el piso de abajo de la casa donde se habían escondido en el valle Godric y lo que es peor, vio con sus propios ojos como su querida abuela Dorea murió pidiendo piedad por la vida de su hermano y la suya propia. Por desgracia era un recuerdo que jamas olvidaría, su hermano tenia el recuerdo de esa noche en la forma de una pequeá cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, su cicatriz, la llevaba en la espalda. Cuando el niño de 4 años se puso encima de Charlus en un intento desesperado de protegerlo de ese monstruo, el mago oscuro se divirtió marcando su espalda lenta y dolorosamente antes de sacarlo de en medio. El resultado fue una larga y continua cicatriz que se extendía de izquierda a derecha haciendo varias curvas y piruetas por toda la parte superior de la espalda acabando en su hombro derecho donde se podía distinguir la cabeza de una serpiente con la boca abierta. Por extraño que pareciese, Voldemort se tomo su tiempo y fue muy meticuloso con su tortura dejando una marca macabra, pero no por ello menos elaborada, muy similar al tatuaje de una serpiente grabada a fuego en su cuerpo.

Ese fue un momento traumático para la joven mente del niño y lo único que deseaba era estar en los brazos de su madre, pero no podía ser, por un lado estaban las muertes de sus abuelos y por otro su atención estaba plenamente en su hermano pequeño. No le gustaba pero lo entendía, era un momento difícil para su familia, incluso el pequeño podía parcialmente entender sus motivos y estuvo dispuesto a callar por el bien de su familia. El problema vino cuando su opinión se tuvo cada vez menos en cuenta, poco a poco su presencia se hizo cada vez menos notable en casa e incluso fuera de ella, sus padres se dejaron atrapar por la fama del momento dejando de lado su primogénito y centrándose enteramente en Charlus. Esa negligencia pronto se convirtió en abandono y finalmente su presencia dejo de ser notada.

El pequeño Harry hizo todo lo posible por llamar la atención de sus padres, centrándose en sus auto-estudios en diversos temas tanto mágicos como muggles para hacer orgullosos a sus padres, asiendo hazañas increíbles de magia accidental dignas solo de los mas grandes magos a tierna edad, todo ello en vano. El joven Potter solo pudo ver dolorido como su familia lo dejaba de lado impotente ante su situación. Incluso en sus cumpleaños, a pesar de haber nacido el mismo día que su hermano pequeño, siendo el 31 de Julio, fue ignorado por sus padres olvidando completamente que este también era el día que nació. Incluso los invitados no le prestaban atención, demasiado centrados en Charlus, aunque debía admitir que no reconocía a casi ninguno de ellos. El único al que podía reconocer era Remus Lupin, o Lunatico como lo llamaba su padre, y tampoco es que le hiciera demasiado caso, estaba más centrado en su ahijado que pasaba a ser el cumpleañero ( y no, no era él) Fue en esos momentos donde echaba de menos a sus propios padrinos, el tío Canuto y la tía Alice.

Sirius Orion Black, o Canuto para los amigos, fue el mejor amigo de su padre desde que estaban en Hogwarts y también el mejor padrino del mundo. Era, por así decirlo, un niño grande y un bromista consumado pero a pesar de ello el amigo más leal que una persona podría desear. Desde esa fatídica noche no lo había vuelto a ver y lo único que obtuvo de sus padres fue una bronca por siquiera mencionar el nombre del "traidor". Harry nunca creyó las afirmaciones de su padre, obstinado hasta la médula siguió pensando que su padrino era inocente y que tuvo que haber algún error.

Alice Sophia Longbottom por otro lado era la mejor amiga de su madre que también era la madrina de Neville, el hijo de Alice, con dicha relación presente podrían considerarse hermanos espirituales, aunque, de ser el caso, no era un muy buen hermano, teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez que lo había visto, el niño tenia apenas unos meses de vida. Las pocas veces que había conseguido la atención de su madre y saco el tema, obtuvo solo respuestas vagas que lo dejaron con mas preguntas que respuestas pero algo tenia claro, le había pasado algo, algo grave y su madre no quería tocar el tema.

Con todo este panorama en su sitio y empeorando día a día, era inevitable que alguna tragedia sucediese, el punto de no retorno llego el día de su séptimo cumpleaños.

Como paso con sus 2 últimos cumpleaños, fue ignorado completamente, ni siquiera reconocieron su presencia, aunque ya se había acostumbrado el dolor palpitante en su pecho no había disminuido ni un ápice pero aun era tolerable pero lo que realmente lo desgarro por dentro fue la proclamación que hizo su padre después de que Charlus soplara las velas de su pastel. Lily que llevaba una enorme protuberancia en su estomago, mostrando su embarazo de casi 9 meses se puso al lado del más joven Potter mientras sonreía por todo lo alto.

James nombró a Charlus como heredero de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Potter.

En ese momento, el mundo de Harry se derrumbo, había tenido que estudiar por si mismo, cocinar su propia comida y cuidarse a si mismo porque sus padres ya ni siquiera le hacían caso, pero con todo eso aun guardaba la esperanza de que su familia acabaría reconociendo finalmente su presencia. Al parecer, fue un necio. Lo habían desechado como heredero como si no valiera la pena, peor aun... como si no existiera.

El niño con los ojos ahora muertos, salio de la mansión Potter y se dirigió hacia el bosque sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacia o adonde se dirigía, solo querría alejarse lo mas humanamente posible de ese hogar el cual ahorra ya no podía llamar suyo. Cuando la realidad lo golpeo, fue como si lo apuñalaran repetidas veces en el corazón y ya no pudo más se derrumbo de rodillas al suelo y lloro todo su dolor, sus esperanzas destrozas y mas aun, la perdida de su familia porque eso había pasado, en la mente de los Potter, Harry James Potter ya no existía o simplemente ya no tenia relevancia en sus vidas, lo habían olvidado y, de cierta manera, abandonado.

Harry lloro durante horas todo su dolor sin percatarse de los pequeños reptiles que estaban entre los arboles observando al joven, no como un aperitivo, sino con compasión y dolor por no poder ayudar. Ellos querían acercarse pero no sabían si debían, no había muchos humanos que apreciaran su especie y podrían asustar al niño sin querer.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era, ¿porque siquiera les importaba, eran serpientes, iban cada una por su lado excepto si tenían que procrear, si entre los de su propia especie ya eran hostiles, porque se preocupaban por un humano que no habían visto nunca?

La pregunta quedo sin respuesta, pues el ex-heredero se levanto del suelo, seguía con los ojos muertos pero ahora ligeramente enrojecidos debido al llanto que se prolongo durante horas. Miro hacia al cielo dándose cuenta que se había hecho de noche y volvió hacia la mansión, no es que tuviera muchas ganas, pero no tenia otro lugar al que ir.

Pero mientras caminaba comenzó a recordar los últimos años, su dolor, su soledad y lo que era peor, su existencia. Todos se negaron a reconocerlo como a un ser vivo, todos se negaron a reconocer su existencia. ¿todo para que? ¡para su hermano pequeño consentido que por obra de un milagro de Dios logro sobrevivir! ¿Realmente se merecía este suplicio que era su vida solo por un capricho del destino? En ese momento, una chispa de odio creció en el interior del niño, y ese fue suficiente para causar una reacción en cadena que lo mando volando por los aires.

En pleno aire, el pequeño pelinegro veía al vació con incredulidad. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos había atravesado la barrera que protegía la mansión. Dicha barrera estaba atada al dueño de la casa y reaccionaba a las necesidades y deseos de dicho dueño. La barrera repelaría a cualquier persona con malas intenciones hacia el dueño de la casa y eso incluía el odio. La simple chispa que se había encendido en el corazón de Harry fue suficiente parra mandarlo a volar fuera de los terrenos reafirmando una vez mas la conclusión a la que había llegado: los Potter ni siquiera se acordaban de él, de otro modo, a pesar del odio recién adquirido por su, ahora, ex-familia, las barreras no lo habrían echado de los terrenos.

Lo que antaño fue una pequeña chispa se convirtió en un fuego rencoroso que lo lleno de rabia. Quiso gritar todo su odio, toda su ira, pero todo sonido que iba a exprimir murió cuando en su lugar, su garganta se lleno de agua. El pelinegro se había caído al rio, o más bien, las puñeteras salas lo habían tirado, pero poco importaba en ese momento pues la corriente era muy fuerte y se los estaba llevando rápidamente. Intento sacar la cabeza fuera del agua, en vano, lo único que pudo hacer fue evitar los pedruscos y rocas que estaban en su camino mientras trataba de luchar contra la corriente. Pero todo tiene un limite, y el de Harry llego cuando se golpeo la cabeza contra una roca y cayo inconsciente.

Fue con gran pesar que recordó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora mientras recuperaba sus sentidos poco a poco hasta que abrió los ojos.

Harry se quedo en silencio observando el techo con una sola idea en mente: esta no era su habitación. Aunque claro, como iba a serlo, ya ni siquiera podía entrar en la mansión Potter. El niño se enderezo poco a poco mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación finamente decorada, el techo pintado en negro con 2 lamparas de araña de color plata colgadas del techo, los muros pintados con barras anchas de color verde y plata sucesivamente con candelabros de plata donde el verde era prominente y un enorme ventanal detrás de su cama donde, si se mirara se podría observar un enorme jardín bien cuidado. Por cierto, la cama de madera negra en cuestión y con el colchón mas cómodo sobre el que había dormido jamas era tan grande que tenia espacio suficiente como para albergar 5 personas, con enormes postes a los extremos que soportaban las barras donde colgaban unas cortinas corredizas de color verde esmeralda a juego con los colores de verde y plata de las sabanas. Los otros muebles eran igual de esquistosos siendo una cómoda a su derecha y un enorme armario a su izquierda al lado de otra puerta que, posiblemente, llevara al baño, justo al lado de esos 2 muebles se encontraban, dos largas estanterías, también de madera negra pero totalmente vacías. Justo en frente de el pudo ver una puerta doble de madera del mismo color y a la izquierda de esta, una enorme mesa con una silla a juego para el estudio.

El pelinegro dedujo que se encontraba en la casa de un mago, el estilo victoriano no era muy común para los muggles en estos días, lo mas seguro, un purasangre adinerado visto la finura de la habitación, y lo más probable es que no fuera una casa, sino una mansión.

Harry detuvo sus reflexiones cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y todo su cuerpo se tenso, preparado para lo que estaba por venir. Cuando observo al recién llegado. Era un anciano calvo con un bigote y perilla ligeramente larga y puntiaguda de color gris con unos ojos grises a juego, llevaba también una túnica verde bordada de plata con varios anillos del mismo color en sus dedos y por ultimo pero no menos importante, un colgante, o mas bien un relicario de color amarillo con el símbolo de una serpiente verde esmeralda en el medio formando una "S".

El niño estaba muy intimidado por la presencia del anciano, y con razón, su postura, sus gestos y el aura que exudaba lo hacían parecer increíblemente intimidante pero cuando miro a los ojos del anciano reconoció un sentimiento que no había experimentado en años, cariño y esperanza. El cariño que hacia años no había visto en los ojos de sus , ahora, ex padres y la esperanza que reconoció cuando antes se miraba en el espejo pensando que las cosas iban a mejorar. No estaba seguro de lo que quería el anciano pero, estaba claro que no tenia malas intenciones, o al menos eso podía ver en sus ojos.

" **Veo que ya has despertado¿Como te encuentras?** "preguntaba el anciano acercándose a la cama, mientras lo miraba expectante, casi ansioso.

El pelinegro parpadeo confuso ante la mirada que les estaba dando el anciano pero aun así contesto vacilante." **Ehm, bien señor... gracias por salvarme, Mi nombre es Harry Potter.** "

La sonrisa de alegría que puso el desconocido a su respuesta lo dejo muy desconcertado pero tan rápido como apareció, se fue dejando al anciano con una mirada pensativa.

El silencio se prolongo durante minutos hasta que Harry ya no pudo más." **¿Disculpe pero quien es usted?** "

La voz del pelinegro saco de sus pensamientos al anciano que parecía bastante incomodo." **Discúlpa mis modales Harry es solo que... Bueno yo...** " Dio un profundo suspiro antes de seguir. " **No se como decirte esto sin que suene como una mentira o una broma pero...** " Dudo de nuevo antes de tomar su decisión, suspiro de nuevo. " **En fin, a la mierda como dicen los muggles, mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin y tengo la fuerte sospecha de que eres mi heredero.** "

Bastante corto pero esto es solo el primer capitulo, os traere pronto el siguiente mientras intento publicar el proximo capitulo de Kumo no Dokugan Yonko


	2. Chapter 2

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

* * *

Capitulo 2: El Pasado de Salazar

Harry se quedo de piedra, no podía pensar en nada debido al choque de la información, en su joven mente las palabras del anciano eran sorprendes si, pero sobretodo totalmente ridículas, ni siquiera podía formular un pensamiento coherente.

Ni siquiera podía empezar a contar en numero de preguntas, insultos y replicas que se estaban formando en su mente en ese momento. ¿Una broma? Pues claro que era una broma, quien iba a creerse semejante farol. El niño iba a decir algo pero su respuesta murió en cuanto volvió a mirar los ojos del anciano.

Era serio. ¡Realmente lo decía en serio!¡O Merlín! Este anciano no mentía pero la única otra opción factible era que estaba total y completamente senil. Tenia que traer a los curanderos de San Mungo, un viejo que afirmaba ser un mago que vivió hace más de mil años no podía estar bien de la cabeza. Peor aun, y si era peligroso, estaba en una casa desconocida en medio de quien sabe donde con un lunático potencialmente hostil, su situación no era buena.

Pero entonces volvió a mirar a los ojos del anciano y la semilla de la duda se planto, y iba creciendo rápidamente. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Realmente alguien podía llegar a vivir tanto? Salazar Slytherin, a pesar de la reputación que le han dado, fue uno de los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts, la primera escuela mágica del mundo, quizá, solo quizá, había descubierto el secreto de la inmortalidad. Claro que solo eran especulaciones echas en su mente mientras el anciano esperaba pacientemente a que el pelinegro le diera una respuesta. Harry tomo su decisión y la respuesta que dio fue más bien inesperada.

*Groiiiiiiink*

…

Harry se puso más rojo que un tomate mientras que Salazar no aguanto más y se echo a reír por todo lo alto.

La tensión cruda que se había construido hace unos minutos se esfumó de golpe por los gemidos que producía el estomago del niño que no podía estar más avergonzado mientras miraba con furor al anciano, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa.

" _Al menos no es un estirado como suelen ser los sangrepura... Ahora que lo pienso, no se parece en nada a como la historia lo ha retratado, eso si es quien dice ser."_

Los libros que había leído sobre Salazar Slytherin describían a un hombre obsesionado con la casta de sangre y que odiaba a los muggles por no decir una persona orgullosa y arrogante. Por el momento, no había visto ni rastro de semejante comportamiento en el anciano pero tampoco podía fiarse, Salazar era la encarnación misma de la astucia, seria mejor ir con pies de plomo.

El viejo mago le dedico una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. " **Sera mejor que vallamos a desayunar llevas dormido 3 días.** "

Harry solo pudo asentir sin atreverse a decir nada y se arrastro fuera de la cama antes de darse cuenta que, en vez de su ropa de siempre, llevaba un pijama verde con bordes de plata y calcetines blancos en los pies.

" _Realmente le gustan los colores de su casa._ " pensó antes de empezar a seguirle.

XxxXxxX

Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado, incluso la mansión Potter palidecía en comparación con esta residencia, de arriba a bajo, paredes, muebles, cuadros, armaduras, todo daba una sensación de riqueza que casi ninguna mansión familiar podía igualar y, al mismo tiempo, parecía acogedor y sin ser despectivo con los posibles invitados... si es que los había alguna vez.

Ambos llegaron al comedor y Harry se quedo mirando la laaaaaaaaaaarga mesa de madera negra con más de 20 sillas guardadas en ella.

"... **¿de verdad necesitas una mesa tan grande para ti solo o es que vives con alguien?** " pregunto el niño curioso.

La cara de Salazar se torno amarga de repente. " **No, solo estamos yo, los elfos domésticos y mis serpientes.** "

" **Lo siento.** " dijo con cara culpable. Realmente se sentía mal después de ver la cara del anciano, desde luego podía identificarse con el sentimiento, la soledad.

Noto una mano en su hombro y se giro para ver al ojigris con una sonrisa. " **Tranquilo, no lo sabias, ademas, ahora tu estas aquí.** "

Salazar solo se daría cuenta después del impacto que tuvieron esas palabras en el niño de 7 años. Habían pasado meses, por no decir años desde que alguien había reconocido su presencia. El pelinegro notó entonces que el dolor que había estado sintiendo en su corazón hasta ahora, enmascarado por todo la situación surrealista en la que estaba, había disminuido considerablemente, y aunque no iba a decirlo de momento, se sentía increíblemente agradecido con el anciano por este simple acto de reconocimiento.

Salazar se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa con Naruto a su lado donde varios platos ya habían sido servidos. Ambos comieron en silencio como un acuerdo tácito de hablar más tarde. Bueno, Salazar comió, Harry se atiborro con todo lo que caía bajo su mano, no podía evitarlo tampoco, hacia 3 días que no comía y antes de eso, tenia que preparar su propia comida que, si bien no era mala, no podía compararse con este manjar.

" _Nota mental, enseñarle modales en la mesa en cuanto pueda... a todo esto ¿donde estarán sus padres?_ "

Cuando terminaron, sus platos se desvanecieron de repente dejando una mesa limpia y pulcra y con ambos hombres dispuestos a hablar.

El anciano decidió entonces tomar la iniciativa. " **Bueno creo que te debo unas cuantas explicaciones.** "

Harry lo miro con cara de palo. "¿ **Unas cuantas? Más bien una montaña de preguntas, para empezar como siquiera sabes que yo podría ser tu heredero, soy del linaje de los Potter y mis abuelos maternos eran muggles.** "

El mago milenario no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante el comentario del niño." **Es cierto pero, normalmente una persona no podría afirmar simple y llanamente su parentesco sin una prueba de sangre en Gringotts pero tu y yo compartimos una característica bastante distintiva que demuestra mi afirmación.** " Harry se quedo mirando expectante al anciano. " **Eres un parsel.** "

Parsel, el lenguaje de las serpientes, una habilidad única que solo poseen unos ciertos magos privilegiados que les permiten hablar y comandar a las diferentes especies de serpientes tanto mágicas como simples sin importar las circunstancias.

Harry se quedo mirando al anciano en estado de shock. " **¡Que! ¿Como lo sabes? ni siquiera he intentado hablar con una serpiente en mi vida.** "

Salazar le dio una sonrisa irónica. " **Porque me has hablado en parsel.** "

" **¡QUEEE!¿Cuando?** "

" **En cuanto te despertaste, y ahora mismo también, hemos estado hablando en parsel desde el momento en el que te despertaste** "

" **Mientes, en ningún momento te he hablado con silbidos o cosas similares, y si lo hubiera hecho me abría dado cuenta.** "

Salazar no pudo evitar reírse. "¿De verdad?"

El pelinegro iba a contestar pero noto algo raro en la forma de hablar del anciano.

"¿Lo notas ahora? **Es sutil pero** creo que puedes darte cuenta **de que hay algo raro** en cuanto hablo." dijo el anciano.

Harry asintió lentamente desconcertado, para el sonaba como una persona normal hablando pero había algo en su interior, como un pequeño interruptor que se apagaba y encendía. Decir que estaba desconcertado era poco.

"Tranquilo, es normal para un niño que no entiende el principio de esta habilidad. Podemos entender y hablar con las serpientes a través de nuestra magia, es como un botón de encendido y apagado, cuando hablas con serpientes simplemente activas inconscientemente este interruptor."

Harry se quedo en silencio mientras procesaba la información y al mismo tiempo lidiaba con sus propias emociones caóticas.

"... soy un parsel... ¿De verdad cabe la posibilidad de que seamos fa... familia?" el niño había vuelto a hablar con normalidad aunque el mismo no se diera cuenta.

Salazar asintió con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, el tono del niño a su lado no le gustaba, era demasiado similar al de una persona desesperada, y la ultima palabra que había pronunciado había sido dicha claramente con dolor, pero también añoranza... tendría que preguntar después.

Por el momento decidió directamente al asunto que los implicaba. "¿Estas dispuesto a escuchar mi historia?" cuando vio la afirmación de Harry empezó a hablar.

"Nací en Troya, Grecia, alrededor del siglo XIII A.C." después de soltar la bomba y volvió a mirar el pelinegro, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver la boca del niño abierta de par en par, esta era una conversación seria. "¿Lo llevas bien?"

Harry cerro la boca de golpe y asintió lentamente." Si pe-pe-pero eso significa que tienes como..."

"...3200 años de edad, más o menos, cuando cumplí mis 1500 años deje de contar, fue un buen cumpleaños ahora que lo recuerdo, pudo clavar la cabeza de ese idiota de Alecto en una pica, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema."

Harry no sabia quien era Alecto, su conocimiento en historia aunque bastante extenso para un niño de 7 años, era poco profundo, decidió escuchar y reservar las preguntas para después.

"En aquel entonces los magos no teníamos tanto poder como hoy en día, la noción de las varitas aun no había aparecido y para poder usar la magia teníamos que hacer rituales largos y tediosos para obtener resultado regulares a lo sumo, y la mayoría de las veces, mediocres. Los nuestros en ese entonces se dedicaban a ser sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que adoraban y servían en los templos de los dioses."

"Era huérfano, nunca llegue a saber quienes eran mis padres y vivía en el orfanato con otros niños. La vida era buena en mi profunda ignorancia o al menos así fue hasta que descubrí que tenia una cierta habilidad anormal."

Harry comprendió enseguida "Hablar con serpientes."

"Sí, las serpientes en la antigua Grecia eran el símbolo de la tierra y la inmortalidad por no decir que se asociaban con varios dioses como Atenea o Hermes, sumale el hecho de que era increíblemente inteligente y encima de todo un mago, y tenia todos los ingredientes para que me adoraran como a un elegido de los dioses."

Harry hizo una mueca discreta, esa situación le recordaba demasiado a Charlus pero no dijo nada, Salazar vio su reacción pero decidió no decir nada tampoco.

"Fue a partir de ahí donde me volví un soberano idiota, disfrutaba de los privilegios que me otorgaban, riqueza, mujeres, vino y disfrutaba de todo ello incluso antes de cumplir los 13" fue entonces cuando suspiro." Pero no tenia suficiente, nunca tenia suficiente, incluso con todo lo que me daban yo anhelaba seguir con esa situación para siempre por lo que me obsesione con la idea más descabellada de mi vida, la inmortalidad."

Harry trago saliva.

"Pedí un tiempo libre y me fui a cazar a los monstruos que tenían una gran vitalidad, o criaturas mágicas como se los llama ahora. Cazé a 3 para ser exactos : un dragón de colquida, un unicornio y un fénix."

Harry miraba al anciano incrédulo. "¡¿Como?! Sin varita y sin poder usar magia eso debería ser imposible"

"Cierto no tenia varita, pero si tenia a mis serpientes..."

Harry miro confundido al ojigris hasta que una idea se le paso por la cabeza." ¿No me estarás diciendo que usaste a tus serpientes como varita verdad?"dijo medio en broma,

Salazar sonrió y fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta aunque para el niño era bastante claro, ¡SI! Lo había hecho.

"Después de cogerlos extraje su sangre de ellos, antes de soltarlos, era arrogante pero no estúpido, sabia perfectamente que de haberlos matado, abría sido maldito para siempre, aunque robarles su sangre tampoco fue mejor, no era tan grave."

"¿Que hiciste con la sangre?"

"Beberla"

Harry se quedo en shock de nuevo, a estas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado, estuvo apunto de decir algo pero Salazar se le adelanto.

"Lo mezcle todo con vino y me lo bebí de un trago en un claro al medio día... fue increíble no me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida."suspiro." Por desgracia a partir de aquí que todo se fue al garete.

"Volví a Troya y pase los próximos 10 años estudiando los rituales de la magia y viviendo del lujo solo que había un problema, tenia 12 años cuando bebí el brebaje, y a 12 me había quedado. Envejecía, pero a un ritmo muy lento. Te aseguro Harry, no es agradable ser un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño." dijo con cara amarga mientras el pelinegro intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse.

"Y luego se nos vino encima la guerra de Troya, todos los griegos a nuestras puertas y todo porque ese imbécil de Paris no supo guardar la polla donde debí..." se cayo de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, delante de un niño de 7 años no menos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada. "Tranquilo soy mucho mas maduro de lo que parezco, aunque me falte experiencia la verdad es que leo mucho." dijo con una cara amarga mientras recordaba su vida hasta ahora. A pesar de no saber de que hablaba, Salazar reconoció el dolor en sus ojos verdes y lo miro con compasión. Pero no dijo nada, si quería contárselo escucharía sino quería, esperaría.

Harry recupero sus sentidos al cabo de unos minutos," Lo siento, continua por favor."

Salazar cruzo sus brazos mientras se recostó sobre su silla. "No hay mucho más que contar, Troya cayo, todo por culpa de un puto caballo de madera. ¡Dios! Sigo sin creerme que cayéramos en esa tontería de trampa. En fin los supervivientes de Troya viajamos todo el camino hasta Italia donde fundamos un pueblo, el pueblo creció se convirtió en una ciudad y luego en una república, básicamente, fue así como nació Roma. El resto puedes encontrarlo en cualquier libro de historia muggles si es que no la conoces, durante 5 siglos tuvimos una República antes de pasar a ser un imperio en el 52 A.C. Me entretuve durante esos años, tuve que esperar casi 2 siglos antes de acabar la pubertad." dijo con fastidio mientras su invitado soltó una carcajada.

Salazar le dio una sonrisa antes de continuar." Unos 3 siglos después participe de incógnito en una expedición junto con algunos otros magos, fuimos a britannia, o Gran Bretaña como es conocida hoy en día, para mantener el gobierno estable, participé mas que nada por aburrimiento y también porque nunca había estado en esa región. Para simplificar las cosas, Marco Aurelio el gobernador del territorio fue asesinado por Alecto, se desencadeno una guerra civil, acabe matando al idiota y me quede en el país.

Harry dijo en broma "¿Por aburrimiento?"

"No, fue porque el imperio no iba a durar mucho mas, durante los 500 años que aguanto el Imperio Romano, gobernaron mas de 120 emperadores, diferentes que casi siempre acababan asesinados, suicidándose o asesinados en forma de que pareciera un suicidio. Me harté y decidí instalarme en la región tranquilamente. Tuve un siglo y medio bien tranquilo hasta que me encontré con Godric.

"¿Fue entonces cuando decidisteis construir la escuela?" pregunto emocionado y impaciente por saber.

Salazar a pesar de sus muchos talentos y su reputación, era recordado sobretodo como uno de los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts, la primera escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo.

"No inmediatamente, durante siglos estuve vagando solo sin mucho contacto social, la idea de dejar atrás a las personas que me importaban me aterraba, por lo que decidí permanecer solo .O al menos eso hice hasta que ese estúpido Griffindor llego a mi vida." A pesar de las duras palabras del patriarca Slytherin, tenia una sonrisa en su cara. "No importaba lo que dijera o lo que hiciese, ese tonto volvía a por más, insistiendo en que le ayudara a construir su escuela de magia. Estuvimos jugando a este juego durante años hasta que me harté y acepté ayudarlo a fundar Hogwarts, el trajo consigo a Rowena Ravenclaw y yo contacte a una conocida que resulto ser Helga Hufflepuff."

"¿Alguna vez les contaste sobre tu … problema de crecimiento?"

Salazar soltó una carcajada. "¿Es así como lo vamos a llamar ahora? Jajaja" Harry se sonrojo avergonzado. "Tranquilo, no te equivocas, al final no acabe siendo inmortal, simplemente retrase lo inevitable. Y no, jamas se lo conté, a pesar de que volví a conectar con las personas, era un secreto que guardaba muy celosamente. La única persona, a parte de ti en este momento, que supo la verdad sobre mi fue mi esposa." dijo con una sonrisa pero sus mostraban una profunda tristeza.

"Era bastante alta para ser mujer, de melena azabache larga hasta las caderas y los ojos verdes mas bellos que he visto en mi vida." Miro entonces al niño. "Tu tienes sus ojos, un rasgo genético que me alegra que allá perdurado." dijo con voz melancólica. "Belladona Dracomila, una mujer fuerte y decidida sin miedo a ensuciare las manos, y la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida. A pesar de mi condición, ella se quedo a mi lado sin importarle nada... o al menos lo hizo hasta que cometí el peor error de mi vida." su cara se torció en una mueca de odio.

Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo del anciano para reconfortarlo, aunque no lo demostró Salazar agradeció enormemente el gesto.

"No me andaré por las ramas, en aquel entonces ya habíamos acabado de fundar la escuela, mi esposa estaba embarazada, todo era perfecto, y yo lo estropeé todo con mi infidelidad."

"¿Estuviste... bueno, ya sabes con otra mujer?" pregunto un poco incomodo el niño.

El anciano asintió. " Sí, y 12 años después apareció en la escuela deseando aprender, para Belladona no fue difícil reconocer a mi hijo bastardo, sobretodo cuando era un parsel a si mismo y su familiar era una serpiente ."

"¿Familiar?" pregunto sin saber que era eso.

"En otro momento. No solo me lleve la peor paliza de mi vida sino que la perdí, a ella y nuestro hijo." una lagrima se escapo d sus ojos. "Mi mujer era una experta en rituales, y quiso hacerme daño de la peor manera posible, quitándome la posibilidad de estar con mi hijo, el ritual impediría que pudiese verle, oírle o siquiera notar su presencia. Al final la cosa se complico."

"No se lo que hizo mal, pero al final del ritual ni siquiera ella podía encontrarlo, para nosotros o cualquier mago, Dorko Slytherin había desaparecido. Después de un estudio minucioso descubrimos que el ritual estaba atado a la linea sanguínea de mi hijo bastardo, mientras esta siguiera existiendo, la linea sanguínea de Dorko jamas volvería a ser tocada por la magia o siquiera encontrada."

"Mi mujer salio disparada buscando a mi hijo ilegitimo para poner fin a su vida, no es que me encantara la idea pero que podía decir yo, al final resulto que se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, nunca logramos encontrarlo. Mi esposa se fue en su búsqueda, mientras yo quería seguirla sabia que ella no quería siquiera mirarme a la cara por lo que me quede en la escuela, mis responsabilidades me ataban de todos modos."

"El resto de la historia ya la conoces me imagino."

Harry asintió. "Godric Griffindor y tu tuvisteis una pelea y al final acabaste saliendo de Hogwarts y nadie volvió a verte nunca."

"¿Así es, entiendes ahora quien eres? O quien yo supongo que eres?"

El pelinegro trago duro. "Soy el descendiente de tu hijo Dorko"

"Exacto, lo que significa que la linea de mi hijo bastardo a sido extinguida y creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para adivinar quien fue el ultimo de sus descendientes."

O si por desgracia sabia perfectamente quien era, después de todo el mago en cuestión no hizo nada para ocultar su ascendencia. "Voldemort"

Salazar estuvo ligeramente impresionado. "¿Así sin mas? ¿ No te estremeces de miedo al pronunciar ese nombre cuando es un tabú en la sociedad actual?"

El niño lo miro con toda seriedad. "Es solo un nombre, no tengo porque tenerle miedo, o mas bien, me niego a tenerle miedo, aunque admito que estaría aterrado si lo tuviera delante de mi." " _Otra vez."_

Harry miro fijamente a los ojos del anciano y vislumbro un sentimiento en ellos que le era desconocido aunque se sentía agradable.

"Esa es una mentalidad muy madura Harry." dijo con una sonrisa y con un ligero tono de respeto.

Pero se arrepintió de decir esas palabras en cuanto vio la mueca amarga que hizo su invitado. "La vida me a obligado a madurar a la fuerza."

Salazar quedo desconcertado por las palabras del niño en un principio, su vida había sido dura la verdad sea dicha pero eran otros tiempos, no podía imaginarse que podría haber experimentado el pelinegro para tener semejante tono de voz cuando se refería a su vida.

Harry había sido paciente hasta ahora y había sabido escuchar la historia de un anciano desconocido sin cuestionar sus motivos, supuso que podía devolverle la misma cortesía.

"¿Ya sabes mi historia, porque no me cuentas la tuya ahora?" dijo con un sonrisa de abuelo.

Harry dudo en un principio, nunca le había contado a nadie su situación familiar, no por falta de ganas sino porque nadie se tomo su tiempo para escucharle, ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia la oportunidad de confiar en alguien pero no por ello era mas fácil.

Tentativamente, volvió a mirar al anciano que le había hecho mas caso en unas cuantas horas que su familia en los últimos 3 años, respiro hondo y empezó a hablar.

XxxXxxX

El Callejón Dyagon, la avenida principal del centro de comercio mágico de gran Bretaña. Un lugar donde los magos y podían acudir con total tranquilidad sin riesgo a que su existencia se viera descubierta. Existían varios puntos o métodos de acceso.

Habían zonas reservadas para los magos que desearan aparecerse, un método por el cual con la ayuda de la magia, un mago podía teletrasportarse a un lugar dado siempre y cuando conociera la zona.

También estaba el caldero choreante, un pub/bar de magos que era el punto de transición entre el callejón y el mundo muggles.

Por ultimo, existían múltiples chimeneas repartidas por todo el callejón conectadas a la red flu, una red que conectaba diferentes chimeneas a los hogares o lugares de trabajo mágicos y que permitía las personas moverse o comunicarse a través de ella.

Fue por una de esas chimeneas que un pequeño niño salio disparado y cayo al suelo. Dicho niño tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azules, llevaba una túnica verde con bordes de plata con pantalones a juego y una camisa plateada debajo de la túnica entreabierta.

Poco después, por la misma chimenea apareció Salazar que soltó una risa discreta al ver al pequeño niño en el suelo. "Voy a tener que enseñarte como usar el flu para evitar futuros incidentes." dijo antes de tenderle la mano al pequeño que la cogió sin dudar y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Ambos se encaminaron por el camino sin decir nada más.

Los transeuntes se apartaron a su paso, algunos por respeto otros por el temor. No era nada sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que la vestimenta y los rasgos faciales del anciano denotaba su estado como noble, de ahí el respeto, pero el temor vino de su expresión facial, un profundo ceño fruncido con una mirada en los ojos que mostraba una gran furia y deseo homicida. Quizás hubiera bromeado con el niño cuando salieron de la red flu pero eso no había apaciguado su furia.

Salazar estaba indignado, el como unos padres podían descuidar a su hijo de semejante manera estaba más allá de su comprensión. Incluso después de milenios de vida, jamas pudo llenar el vació que formó la ausencia de sus padres, era un dolor hueco que conocía muy bien y que no le deseaba a nadie excepto quizás a unos pocos. El no supo nunca si fue abandonado o si sus padres murieron y siempre quedaba la esperanza de que lo hubieran amado, Harry no tuvo esa suerte. Lily y James Potter lo apartaron de sus vidas, reduciendo al pobre niño a una simple sombra en su propia casa, condenandolo a una vida diaria de dolor y soledad, solo de pensar en ello la cabeza de Salazar se nublaba con pensamientos homicidas y varias ideas tortuosas que harían al mas curtido de los veteranos de guerra mearse en sus pantalones. La idea de que uno de ellos llevara su sangre solo lo llenaba aun más de repulsión.

El anciano tuvo claro que James Potter no podía ser su descendiente, venia de una antigua linea de magos sangrepura, sus descendientes hasta ahora habían sido muggles o Squib en el mejor de los casos por lo que tuvo que ser Lily Potter, de soltera Evans. En un principio, ponderó la idea de que Harry fuera adoptado o el hijo de otro matrimonio pero esa idea se descarto de inmediato al saber que el niño compartía demasiados rasgos similares a los del patriarca Potter, eso y los ojos verdes del niño que heredo de su madre. La razón se debía a que Lily era una bruja, lo que lo sorprendió enormemente dado que el ritual perdurado hace más de mil años debió impedir que heredara el don de la magia hasta que Voldemort muriera. Solo pudo conjeturar que, el mago oscuro siendo el ultimo descendiente de la linea bastarda y este siendo el único que quedo en vida, causo que la magia del ritual se debilitara lo suficiente como para que los descendientes de su hijo empezaran a recibir el don de la magia de nuevo, pero no lo suficiente para heredar sus dones, como la magia parcel o los dones de su esposa, esa ventaja las recibió Harry al ser el descendiente varón por linea directa.

Claro está, todo eso eran conjeturas, habían registros de magos parcel que habían vivido incluso antes que él durante la época del antiguo Egypto, o otros mas recientes, de hace apenas 500 años en la India, pero aun así tenia un muy buen presentimiento. Si el caso se diera de que el niño a su lado no compartía su sangre, poco le importaba, Harry iba a quedarse con él. Por muy triste que sonara, no le esperaba nada excepto dolor en su antigua casa, seria preferible que se quedara con él aunque no iba a forzarle.

Salazar miro a su derecha y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al ver al pequeño niño excitado y fascinado mirando por todos lados. Dado que técnicamente, si encontraran al niño con él podrían acusarle de secuestro, decidió usar un encantamiento glamour en el niño para cambiar el color de su pelo y sus ojos. Con todas esas ideas dando vueltas por su cabeza, apretó con fuerza pero también con ternura la mano del niño y acelero el paso hacia su destino. Quizás por él momento podrían acusarle de secuestro pero al final del día, fuera como fuera, se juro que tendría la custodia de Harry.

El pelinegro iba mirando por todo el callejón en éxtasis, hacia mucho tiempo que no había venido al callejón y no pudo evitar mirar encantado, en cada lugar y en cada rincón, fueran puestos, tiendas o magos, todo aquello, a los ojos de un niño, incluso uno tan culto y maduro, era una experiencia fascinante. Siguió distrayéndose hasta que llegaron delante de un gran edificio muy similar a un templo romano enteramente hecho de mármol: el banco de los magos Gringotts.

Ambos entraron en el banco y pudieron observar las largas filas de espera que se estaban formando en los numerosos mostradores pero en la mayoría de los casos, fueron los empleados los que llamaban más la atención. Unos individuos de baja estatura, un poco más altos que el pequeño niño, con largas orejas, nariz aguileña y una cara que en la mayoría de los casos asustaría a cualquiera, los que estaban en los mostradores vestían unos trajes negros bien arreglados y pulcros, los guardias apostados en las paredes y la entrada, en cambio, iban vestidos con un juego de armadura completa que parecía muy pesado y armados con una alabarda en sus manos. Dichos seres no eran humanos, eran goblins, los propietarios del banco, y guardianes de la riqueza del mundo mágico.

Harry, que nunca había visto a uno de los suyos, se quedo mirando muy curioso a los trabajadores que parecía que tenían una mueca perpetua en la cara en cuanto tenían a algún cliente en el mostrador. Uno de los trabajadores desvió la mirada de su escritorio y miro al pelinegro a los ojos. El niño, un tanto intimidado le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo con la mano. Dicho goblin hizo entonces una pequeña sonrisa agradable muy diferente de las muecas o sonrisas siniestras que se reservaba generalmente para sus clientes más insoportables o arrogantes, es una pena casi todos los magos entraran en una de las dos categorías.

El goblin percibio entonces la presencia de Salazar al lado del pelinegro y la expresión del goblin cambio de afable a sorprendida. Lo que sorprendió al niño fue que el goblin salio del mostrador y se dirigió en su dirección a pesar de las protestas de los otros clientes que estuvieron esperando su turno. Pero dichas protestas murieron en cuanto sus primeras palabras fueron escuchadas.

"Milord, que vuestro oro siempre fluya, es una sorpresa verle a estas horas, generalmente viene durante la noche para evitar las calles concurridas." dijo el goblin dando una reverencia al mago milenario.

Salazar asintió. "Que tus bóvedas estén siempre llenas Bloodfang, así es, pero ciertos hechos me han obligado a venir un poco más temprano de lo habitual, me gustaría reunirme con él director Ragnok."

"Por supuesto, si no le importa seguir a los guardias ellos le guiaran el camino." dijo chasqueando los dedos, poco después 4 guardias armados hasta los dientes se acercaron y se inclinaron ante el anciano.

"Gracias Bloodfang, espero verte de nuevo, que tus enemigos caigan ante ti."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo antes de volver al mostrador mientras Salazar siguió a los guardias arrastrando a un Harry muy extrañado y dudoso por la mano. No se le había escapado el hecho de que todos los clientes se habían quedado callados escuchando su intercambio. Si se hubieran quedado unos mitos más hubieran escuchado entonces la oleada de preguntas que se lanzaron al azar, y fueron totalmente ignoradas por los goblins sobre la identitad del viejo mago.

Mientras Harry seguía al anciano no pudo evitar expresar su curiosidad. "Hmm..."

"¿Te has dado cuenta verdad?" le pregunto Salazar con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Si, era un poco raro él como hablabas con el señor Bloodfang."

El anciano rió entre dientes. " Si, veras Harry digamos que la conversación con Bloodfang estaba calculada."

El niño se veía desconcertado." No lo entiendo."

"Veras Harry, las palabras pueden contener más información de lo que parece en un principio, sobretodo por la forma y el tono en como las dices, es una forma muy sutil de comunicarse con alguien sin que el resto de la gente sepa de que estas hablando en realidad. Como un mensaje secreto" explico.

"¿Y cual era el mensaje?" pregunto emocionado, si, Harry, había pasado por mucho dolor emocional en su vida, pero seguía siendo un niño en el alma, y eso reconforto profundamente al viejo Slytherin.

Salazar le contesto con una sonrisa sutil. "Veras, en realidad habia 2 mensages,uno para Bloodfang y el otro para la comunidad de magos. Por un lado, le informe a Bloodfang que encontré al fin un posible heredero, tu presencia conmigo solo reafirmo mi mensaje."

El pelinegro asintió comprendiendo. "¿Y para los otros magos?"

La sonrisa de Salazar se volvió entonces en una mueca taimada que asusto un poco al niño." El otro mensage, era para informar a la comunidad de Gran Bretaña sobre mi presencia." Harry no lo entendió pero prefirió no preguntar más lejos.

Aunque el niño no se diera cuenta, con una sola conversación, Salazar había causado un revuelto enorme en toda la sociedad mágica. Un goblin nunca se inclinaba ante nadie excepto sus superiores goblin ¡Nunca! Ya fueran reyes, ministros o el más noble de los magos, lo único que recibían de esos seres, como mucho, era un tratamiento neutro, y los magos en el banco habían presenciado por primera vez en sus vidas la excepción a la regla. Pero lo que realmente conmociono a todos los testigos fue que no iba a reunirse con un goblin cualquiera ¡Iba a ver el director en persona! Durante años muchos magos, entre ellos, los diferentes ministros de la magia que habían gobernado, habían pedido una cita con el director del banco, y todos ellos recibieron una negativa, no importaba que, ya fuera sobornos o amenazas, la respuesta era siempre la misma. Este mago desconocido, de origen noble al parecer, simplemente había pedido verlo, en el acto, sin cita previa ¡y los goblin habían aceptado!

El anciano había desencadenado una ola de alarmas, incógnitas y duda en todas las escalas de poder del país, mañana todo el mundo sabría lo que había sucedido y múltiples preguntas sin respuesta y conjeturas se formarían. Lo único que sabrían era que: era un noble (de una casa antigua... probablemente), tenia un hijo (sobrino, nieto, no estaban seguros...) y que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que una raza orgullosa como los goblins se inclinara ante él (o rico...o influyente...o... no estaba claro.).

Fuera o no Harry su descendiente, iba a hacerlo su heredero de todas formas, y ya había empezado el juego de poder para obtener el prestigio y la influencia que iba a necesitar en un futuro.

No era como si se pudiera esperar menos de él, después de todo, él era el gran Salazar Hydrus Slytherin, el símbolo de su casa era la serpiente y su rasgo más distintivo, la astucia.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui os traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis pero antes:

 **Gabycha** : gracias por tu apoyo y si, si que abra emparejamientos, Harry tendrá 4 chicas en total, llámame pervertido pero en el libro original, Harry las pasa canutas y considero que merece algo de amor en su vida.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Capitulo 3: Lord, Heredero y un Huevo.

Harry y Salazar siguieron a los guardias por los túneles debajo de Gringotts, al contrario de lo que uno podría pensar, no eran túneles circulares repletos de tierra, eran pasillos cuadrados enteramente pulidos en mármol con varios cuadros y estatuas retratando la historia de los goblins. El grupo tuvo que parar más de una vez para esperar al niño pelinegro que se quedo embelesado por las obras y se puso a hacer preguntas a sus guardias, que lejos de estar molestos, estaban mas que dispuestos y felices por saciar la curiosidad interminable de Harry.

Al cabo de un rato, el túnel se abrieron en una sala más grande en la que los dos visitantes pudieron observar un goblin con rasgos más finos detrás de un escritorio que se encontraba delante de unas enormes puertas de madera con 4 guardias apostados de cada lado. Los guardias se pusieron a hablar con el goblin en el escritorio, que Harry supuso era una secretaria en vista de su tono de voz más agudo y su vestimenta, en un lenguaje desconocido, que supuso que era el lenguaje goblin.

Cuando la secretaria se levanto y se dirigió hacia las puertas, Salazar le llamó la atención, en cuanto lo miro vio que llevaba una varita en la mano, (de donde la saco, solo dios lo sabia) y con ella lo golpeo ligeramente en la cabeza. Aunque, el no pudiera verlo, en encanto glamour se rompió y el niño volvió a tener el pelo negro y los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban al anciano.

Puso una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro del niño. "Harry, estamos a punto de conocer a la máxima autoridad entre los goblins de Gran Bretaña, se respetuoso pero no un adulador."

Harry asintió nervioso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no tenia porque, vio durante años a diferentes personas adulando a su hermano y el suelo por el que pisaba, supuso que tenia una muy buena idea de lo que NO debía hacer.

Harry estaba apunto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por la secretaria que acababa de regresar. "El director los esta esperando."

Salazar asintió y le dio una sonrisa al pelinegro antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas con confianza, el niño no tardo en seguirlo a un paso mucho más lento mostrando su nerviosismo.

Harry abría esperado muchas cosas del despacho de un director de banco, pero nada como lo que estaba viendo. Armas, armas por todas partes, espada, hachas, escudos, guadañas, de todos los tamaños y estilos diferentes, y incluso algunas que no pudo reconocer, estaban colgadas por la enorme pared de fondo. Múltiples estanterías llenas de libros, rollos de pergamino y múltiples posesiones y en medio de toda esta sala de guerra improvisada, una enorme mesa con varios rollos y detrás de ella, el goblin más viejo y aterrador que había visto hasta la fecha. No solo era más grande y voluminoso que sus congéneres sino que también su rostro tenia un aire más demoníaco por falta de un termino mejor, la mueca y el ceño fruncido en su cara no ayudo con los nervios y el miedo del niño. Por suerte, o por desgracia, la mueca iba dirigida a Salazar.

Ambos ancianos se miraron sin parpadear, sin apartar la mirada, hasta que la confrontación silenciosa se vio interrumpida por el goblin veterano.

"Salazar"

"Ragnok"

"..."

"..."

"Estas viejo y arrugado, seguro que no deberías ir con bastón."

"Hum, y tu estas más feo que nunca, no me extraña que recibas tan pocas visitas."

"..."

"..."

Harry no sabia que hacer, en el momento que entraron la tensión entre los dos hombres podría cortarse con una espada y luego empezaron a insultarse de manera flagrante después de un saludo seco. ¿Que paso con eso de ser respetuoso?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa estridente y jovial que salio de los labios del viejo goblin así como los del viejo mago. Observo como el viejo goblin salto de su asiento y se acerco a su tutor actual y se estrecharon el antebrazo el uno del otro, antes de compartir un abrazo.

"Te he hechado de menos amigo, deberías visitarme más, firmar papeles todo el día le saca de quicio a cualquiera." refunfuño Ragnok rompiendo el abrazo

"Lo siento, estos últimos meses la amargura a podido conmigo aunque debo admitir que un cambio reciente me a devuelto mi buen humor." admitió el anciano.

El director levanto una ceja interrogante antes de mirar al pelinegro y sonrió. "¿Oooh, y no tendrá tu acompañante algo que ver con tu cambio verdad?" la sonrisa acentuada de Salazar valía más que mil palabras. "Ya veo, un placer conocerte mi Nombre es Ragnok director de la rama británica del banco de Gringotts" dijo con cortesía dando una pequeña inclinación. Generalmente, no se doblegaría ante nadie, pero si dicho muchacho era avalado por su antiguo compañero de armas, iba a hacer una excepción.

Harry se inclino a cambio y con voz nerviosa respondió. "Encantado de conocerle director, mi nombre es Harry James Potter."

Ragnok se sorprendió enormemente conocer al antiguo heredero Potter en semejantes circunstancias, sobretodo porque recibió hace pocos días una notificación sobre un cambio de heredero de la linea familiar.

Miro de reojo a su viejo amigo. "¿Quiero saberlo?" dijo en broma pero se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver los ojos fríos y la mueca furiosa en la cara del viejo mago.

"Es una historia para más tarde." la voz de Salazar estaba tan cargada de veneno que, de ser posible, abría matado a una población entera.

"Ya veo" dijo el director dando por cerrado el asunto, de momento. La sonrisa del viejo goblin volvió entonces, sin embargo era un tanto forzada."¿Que puedo hacer por vosotros?"

La mueca de Salazar se esfumo de golpe substituida por una sonrisa feliz mientras miraba con cariño a Harry. "Creo que lo he encontrado."

Eran apenas 5 palabras, pero llevaban un mundo de significado tras ellas, algo que no se le escapo a nadie en la habitación, ni siquiera el niño.

Ragnok solo pudo mirar incrédulo entre Harry y Salazar, casi como si no pudiera creerlo antes de que una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su cara apareció en el rostro del viejo goblin. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes y cogió un cáliz de oro, un pergamino y una daga antes de volver detrás de la mesa y invitar a los dos humanos presentes a tomar asiento.

Cuando todos se habían sentado el director puso la copa en medio de la mesa y le tendió la daga por el mango al pequeño." Señor Potter..." la mueca de Salazar no paso desapercibida al viejo director pero decidió no preguntar."... necesito que se haga un pequeño corte y deje caer algunas gotas de sangre en el cáliz."

Harry miro entre la copa y el cuchillo con un poco de miedo, se giro para mirar a su acompañante en busca de concejo y la única respuesta de este fue una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Armándose de valor, y confiando en los dos ancianos Harry cogió el cuchillo y iba a hacerse un pequeño corte en el dedo pero se lo pensó mejor, en su lugar con el cuchillo en su mano derecha se corto la palma de la otra mano y dejo caer su sangre dentro de la copa bajo la mirada orgullosa del mago milenario y los ojos respetuosos del director del banco.

Había muchas cosas que Harry no sabia sobre los goblins, por no decir casi nada, pero pudo deducir fácilmente que eran una raza guerrera y orgullosa, la pared detrás de Ragnok, solo reafirmo su hipótesis, por lo que decidió ganarse el respeto del director en sus propios términos, con sangre y sin miedo. Por el atisbo de respeto que vio en los ojos del viejo goblin, parecía que había funcionado.

El director sin decir palabra miro dentro del caliz para ver si había habido algún cambio. No era un objeto mundano, estaba encantado mágicamente para percibir la magia en la sangre, no seria la primera vez que alguien había intentado hacerse pasar por otro persona con ayuda de la magia, de darse el caso la sangre del cáliz se hubiera vuelto azul y Ragnok abría estado obligado a usar ese mismo cuchillo para degollar al niño. Por suerte Harry era quien decía ser y no había razón alguna para manchar su preciosa mesa.

Ragnok procedió a verter la sangre sobre el pergamino y observo como la sangre se movía sobre el papel formando letras, nombres y títulos. Cuando la sangre se había asentado, cogió el pergamino y se quedo pasmado con la boca abierta. Salazar se quedo bastante desconcertado por la reacción de su viejo amigo pero se olvido rápidamente de ello en cuanto a vio a Harry temblando con las lagrimas que amenazaban por derramarse en su cara. El anciano se apresuro a coger la mano del niño en señal de apoyo esperando las malas noticias.

Pero estas nunca llegaron, en su lugar, una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Ragnok, puso el pergamino delante de sus dos clientes y se dirigió hacia un gabinete que parecía estar lleno hasta arriba de... ¿whisky?

Salazar, con las manos temblando cogió el pergamino y procedió a leer el pergamino en voz alta, con el niño su lado esperando la conclusión final.

 _Nombre_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Nacimiento_

 _31 de Julio de 1977_

 _Títulos_

 _Lord de la Noble y Más antigua casa de los Dracomila_

 _Rango: Duque, Barón_

 _Lord de la Noble y Más antigua casa de los Peverell_

 _Rango: Duque_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Slytherin_

 _Rango: Archiduque, Marquez, Baron_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Más antigua casa de los Black_

 _Rango: Duque_

…

Shock. Alegría. Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar, no le extrañaba que Ragnok se quedara de piedra al ver todos los títulos que poseía su nieto.

…

Su nieto.

…

¡SU NIETO!

Las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en los parpados mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a su nieto. Harry no estaba mejor, las lagrimas caían por su cara pero no eran de tristeza, sino alegría, casi euforia. Sin decir palabra alguna, el niño se tiro, literalmente, a los brazos de su abuelo, todo el miedo, toda la tristeza y, sobretodo, todo el dolor que había sentido durante años de soledad se esfumaron de golpe en cuanto sintió los brazos de de su abuelo envolviéndolo en un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de cariño.

Ya no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro y eso les bastaba.

Por desgracia, el momento familiar se vio perturbado por la risa jovial de un goblin excitado.

"Con 7 años y ya es un Lord con 2 títulos y esperando a heredar 2 más en algún momento de su vida. ¡4 títulos en total! Jajajaja, no debería sorprenderme de que hagas las cosas a lo grande joven Harry, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que llevas la sangre de este hombre. Los dioses saben que es un maldito imán para los problemas." dijo Ragnok mientras habría una botella de un liquido desconocido y lleno 3 vasos hasta arriba.

Salazar pareció indignado mientras soltaba a su nieto recien descubierto y se limpio las lagrimas de su cara. "¿¡Imán para los problemas yo!?"

"No puedes negarlo, vamos, recuerdo hace 400 años como..." y fue así que una larga disputa entre 2 veteranos de guerra empezó.

Harry, a pesar de la euforia del momento, escucho atentamente cada palabra, ansioso por saber más sobre su pariente lejano. Las historias y experiencias de los dos ancianos estaban tanto llenas de situaciones emocionantes como graciosas, casi cómicas en algunos casos pero fueron muy informativas sobre el pasado de su abuelo.

Por lo que escucho, Ragnok y Salazar eran hermanos de armas, lucharon juntos durante la rebelión goblin hace 400 años, claro esta su abuelo lucho de incógnito, haciéndose pasar por un mago mercenario que decidió unirse al conflicto. Las circunstancias de esa misma rebelión se debieron al abuso de los magos hacia su raza, aunque los magos tergiversaron los libros de historia a su conveniencia retratando a los goblins como unos seres codiciosos y sedientos de sangre. Harry se sorprendió enormemente al saber que los goblins llevaban siglos protegiendo la riqueza de su abuelo, incluso antes de que fundaran Gringotts., por un módico precio claro esta.

Sin que ninguno de los 3 se diera cuenta, el tiempo paso mientras los dos ancianos seguían intercambiando historias y el niño se quedaba escuchando fascinado, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

La secretaria entro dando una pequeña reverencia. "Disculpe director, pero los gerentes que había convocado han llegado."

"Perfecto hazlos pasar." dijo sin problemas.

Salazar se preocupo un poco. "Cuando los llamaste?"

Con una sonrisa Ragnok respondió. "Cuando te quedaste pasmado leyendo el pergamino."

"...No habrás llamado también a..."

"No he informado a los padres del joven Harry si es lo que ibas a preguntar." dijo el viejo goblin interrumpiéndolo. "No se cual es su situación, pero si vamos seguir haciendo negocios, espero que me lo cuentes todo, creo que los goblins de Gringotts te hemos demostrado más de una vez que podemos guardar un secreto." dijo Ragnok antes de levantarse para recibir a sus empleados.

"Director." dijeron todos con una profunda reverencia.

"Caballeros, me gustaría presentarles al joven con el que a partir de hoy vamos a estar trabajando, el joven Harry, a traves de una prueba de sangre, a demostrado ser el actual Lord de las Nobles y Más Antiguas Casas de los Peverell y Dracomila así como el heredero de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black y el heredero de Lord Slytherin aquí presente.

Harry, con una confianza recién descubierta hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Saludos, mi nombre es Harry, espero poder trabajar con ustedes."

Decir que los goblins se quedaron sorprendidos por haber sido llamados para una única y misma persona, era quedarse corto, pero se recuperaron rápidamente, después de todo, el tiempo era oro.

Devolviendo el gesto, cada uno de ellos se procedió con las presentaciones.

"Mi nombre es Rookur, gerente de cuentas de la Casa Peverell. Es un placer Lord Peverell"

"Iliar, gerente de cuentas de la Casa Black, encantado."

"Réggar del nombre, gerente de cuentas de la Casa Dracomila, espero impaciente trabajar con usted."

Las presentaciones hechas, decidieron sentarse en la mesa, Salazar convoco, 3 sillas más para que todos estuvieran acomodados.

"Perdón." dijo el niño."¿Antes de empezar podría hacer algunas preguntas?"

"Para eso estamos todos aquí joven Harry." la forma en como su director llamaba al niño no se le escapo a ninguno de los gerentes, supusieron que su apellido era taboo, ya fuera para el director o los propios clientes.

"Para empezar, como es que existe la Casa de los Dracomila, puedo entender que mi abuelo hubiera hecho alguna que otra aparición en la historia para mantener las apariencias y hacer creer al mundo que existía la linea Slytherin, pero la linea Dracomila..."

"Belladona tuvo otro hijo." contesto el mago milenario con una voz dolorida. Harry giro de golpe la cabeza hacia su abuelo. "No es que la pueda culparla, yo fue el primero en serle infiel." Harry decidió no tocar mas el tema, sobretodo al ver la expresión dolorida en la cara de su abuelo, en su lugar decidió sostener su mano en señal de apoyo.

"Réggar asintio. "La linea Dracomila se creía extinta desde hace siglos, el ultimo Lord Dracomila habiendo perecido en 1801, o al menos públicamente, a pesar de que la linea del segundo hijo de Lady Belladona pereció, los goblins sabíamos que el heredero de Lord Salazar podría reclamar sus derechos, por ello sellamos la cripta familiar hasta que u nuevo heredero se presentara."

"Ya veo, y en cuanto a la casa Black..."

Illiar tomo la palabra. "El actual líder de la Casa es Sirius Black, que es, actualmente, residente permanente en Azkaban. ¿Tiene acaso alguna conexión con dicha casa?"

La cara del pelinegro expreso entonces una profunda tristeza." Sirius es mi padrino, y mi abuela Dorea era una Black antes de casarse con mi abuelo paterno."

Illiar asintió. "Eso explica muchas cosas, siendo usted mismo de sangre Black, puede impugnar su derecho por el titulo, pero su padrino debe haberle legado la mayoría de sus posesiones en su testamento, y eso incluye su titulo como Lord Black, lo que lo convierte automáticamente en Heredero hasta que este muera."

El pelinegro decidió cambiar de tema, este se suponía que era un día feliz para él, y prefería no pensar en temas deprimentes como el encarcelamiento injusto de su padrino. Ninguno de los precentes se dio cuenta del interes disimulado en los ojos de Salazar sobre el tema de dicha Casa.

Harry decidió continuar. "¿Y la Casa Peverell?"

Rookur tomo la palabra." Me temo Lord Peverell, que solo puedo contestar con una pregunta. ¿Es usted un descendiente de la linea Potter?"

El pelo de Harry se puso de punta, en el miedo por haber sido descubierto.

"¿Porque lo pregunta?" exigió saber el abuelo sobre protector que era Salazar.

"Hará unos 150 años, solo quedaban 2 miembros vivos de la casa Peverell, el Lord Peverell y su hija, en dicha situación desesperada Lord Peverell firmo uno contrato de matrimonio entre su hija y el heredero de la casa Potter, para evitar que la casa Peverell y toda su riqueza fuera asimilada por la casa Potter, decretaron en el contrato que el heredero Potter no podía ser el heredero Peverell y viceversa, de esa forma si llegaran a nacer más de un hijo en la linea familiar se convertiría en el nuevo Lord Peverell. ¿Me sigue?"

Harry asintió, era un poco lioso y complicado con términos que no entendía pero para resumir, para evitar que la casa Peverell desapareciera, decidieron que solo el segundo hijo de la linea familiar podria heredar el titulo.

"En el ultimo siglo y medio, la linea Potter a tenido un único heredero por lo que era imposible que heredaran el titulo, al menos, hasta ahora."

"Ya veo." Salazar dijo pensativo. "Charlus Potter al ser el actual heredero de la Casa Potter y Harry compartiendo su misma sangre, a hecho de mi nieto el Lord actual de la Casa Peverell."

Rookur asintió, iba a seguir pero se callo de golpe al ver la mano de su lider ordenandole callar.

Ragnok miro a a Salazar a los ojos. "Por mi parte no hace falta que te explique el porque el joven Harry es tu heredero, sin embargo, tu nos debes muchas explicaciones. Recibí hace 3 días la notificación de un cambio de heredero en la linea Potter y hoy mismo vienes a mi despacho, con el antiguo heredero que a resultado ser tu descendiente y sucesor, no quieres que el actual Lord Potter sepa de esta situación y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres un secuestrador de niños. El joven Harry parece tener un gran apego contigo por lo que me he quedado sin ideas. ?Podrias iluminarnos sobre toda esta situación que parece demasiado conveniente para mi gusto?"

Salazar se quedo en silencio mirando a su viejo amigo, sabia muy bien que su relación con Harry podía llevar a muchos malentendidos pero por el bien de su relación con la raza goblin decidió ser sincero sin dejarse nada.

 **(10 minutos después)**

Harry estaba asustado, no, estaba aterrado 5 minutos después de que su abuelo explicara su situación familiar y la forma en la que se conocieron estallo el pandemónium el la sala. Los gerentes de cuentas estaban gritando en su propia lengua, lo que supuso que eran maldiciones y insultos sin tregua alguna, mientras que su abuelo estaba parado delante de la puerta, barrandole el paso a Ragnok que parecía un demonio salido del averno dispuesto a matar a quien se le pusiera delante con esa enorme hacha que llevaba en las manos. Ambos ancianos estaban gritando a pleno pulmón en la lengua goblin, cosa que sorprendió mucho al pelinegro, no se esperaba que Salazar supiera hablarla, aunque de debería sorprenderle.

Con el caos habiendo estallado en la sala y con los adultos gritando como niños, supuso que le tocaba a él restablecer el orden.

"¡ **SILEEEEEEENCIO!** "

La sala se quedo en silencio de golpe, todo el mundo mirando al niño con los ojos abiertos.

" **Por favor, basta, dejemos el asunto de lado, de todas formas no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo** " dijo el niño.

Los goblin se quedaron mirando al niño un poco más antes de girarse de golpe hacia Salazar y preguntar al unisono. "¿Que ha dicho?"

La única respuesta del anciano fue soltar una carcajada mientras miraba a su nieto confundido. "Lo has vuelto a hacer, hablar en parsel quiero decir." Harry se sonrojo profundamente ante eso. "Dioses vamos a tener que hacer algo con ese temperamento tuyo." dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

"¡Abuelo!" grito el niño profundamente avergonzado, aunque eso no impidió al viejo mago seguir riéndose mientras Harry no pudo evitar inflar los cachetes en señal de indignación.

La comedia familiar pareció traer una sonrisa a los goblins y disminuir significativamente su furia. Ragnok se dirigió a la pared llena de armas y volvió a dejar su hacha en uno de los soportes antes de volver a sentarse.

Tosió un poco con el puño delante de su boca. "Ejem, espero pueda perdonar esta situación vergonzosa que acaba de presenciar joven Harry, hay muy pocas cosas que pueden enfurecer a un goblin, y el maltrato de niños es una de ella." Harry asintió, El director del banco miro entonces al viejo mago. "Entiendo la situación, supongo que en ese caso que quieres tomar la tutela del joven Harry." Salazar asintio.

Ragnok abrió unos de los cajones de su mesa y saco un documento con una pluma antes de tenderla hacia sus clientes.

"Este es un documento oficial de adopción, en vista de que el joven Harry a sido despojado de su derecho como heredero la Noble y Más Antigua casa de los Potter, ni siquiera necesita el consentimiento de los padres." eso sorprendió bastante al viejo mago. "Ley del Wisenmagot de 1889, cualquier heredero de una casa noble, al ser despojado de su derecho como heredero de la casa, queda automáticamente expulsado de la familia a menos que el Lord de la casa diga lo contrario. Por lo que sé, Lord Potter no se molesto siquiera en ese detalle." la voz del goblin se lleno de asco y veneno en su ultima declaración.

Harry no sabia que pensar, por un lado la tristeza lo inundo al pensar que ya ni siquiera era parte de la familia Potter, pero por otro lado, gracias a ello, su abuelo podia adoptarlo sin problemas.

"¿Su apellido?" pregunto Salazar.

Ragnok no pudo evitar la sonrisa siniestra que se estaba formando en su cara. "Puede seguir usando su apellido legalmente, a pesar de que técnicamente ya no forma parte de la familia. Claro, podría cambiar su nombre entero acorde con sus títulos y su derecho como heredero y hacer publico su estado social pero creo que seria conveniente esperar antes de tomar una decisión."

La misma sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Salazar. "Hacer publico su linaje cuando a nosotros nos convenga, y de ese modo podremos maniobrar en secreto mientras conseguimos apoyo y las bases de poder que necesitaremos en el futuro, me gusta." pero una duda apareció en la mente de Salazar. "¿Pero no estáis obligados a informar al ministerio sobre esto?"

La sonrisa del director se estiro aun más. "Oficialmente si, técnicamente, el que tiene la obligación de informar de todo esto es nuestro diplomático que trabaja con el ministerio de la magia. Mi empleado esta bajo un juramento inquebrantable por lo que no tendría otra opción que avisarles si todo lo que se a dicho en este despacho saliera a la luz, pero lo que no sabe no puede hacerle daño."

Réggar expreso sus dudas. "Disculpe director, pero llegado el momento, el ministerio podría llegar a hacer preguntas, seria conveniente tener un plan de respaldo."

Illiar asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo, también esta la cuestión de la Casa Potter, si por alguna razón llegaran a reclamar la custodia del Lord Peverell, Lord Salazar se vería obligado a revelar los sucesos hoy en dia."

Todos miraron a Salazar en busca de respuestas y todos pudieron ver la sonrisa cruel plasmada en su cara. "Si el ministerio quiere hacer preguntas, tendrán que hacerlas a alguien con tanta autoridad en Gringotts que no osaran abrir la boca." la mirada de complicidad que el anciano le envió a Ragnok fue todo lo que necesitaban saber, el viejo asintió estando de acuerdo. Cuando llegara el momento, el director de Gringotts seria el que presentara a Harry delante del Wisengamot en vez de mandar a su diplomático. "En cuanto a los Potter, a menos que quieran que toda Gran Bretaña sepa el como su hijo primogénito estuvo a punto de morir por su negligencia, más les valdrá mantener la boca cerrada ."

Algunos podrían decir que fue un accidente debido a circunstancias incontrolables pero lo cierto era que, era culpa de los Potter. Si no hubieran olvidado a su hijo, la barrera de su casa jamas lo abría rechazado y no abría caído en un rio que casi se convierte en su tumba. Si Salazar no lo hubiera encontrado por casualidad, Harry de seguro hubiera muerto.

La risa cruel que salio por la garganta del viejo mago les dio escalofríos a todos en la sala. "Nosotros tenemos todas las cartas, el anonimato temporal, un buen plan de respaldo y el tablero de juego abierto para que operemos a nuestro gusto." Salazar cogió entonces el papel y lo relleno con su nombre y el de Harry antes de firmar. "Que empiece el juego." dijo antes de tenderle el papel y la pluma a su nieto.

Harry miro la pluma sin comprender como iba a funcionar sin tinta, pero aun así se dispuso a firmar debajo de la firma pulcra y cuidada de su abuelo. Observo como las letras rojas se formaban con el movimiento de la pluma y cuando termino le tendió la pluma y el documento al director.

Después de una inspección minuciosa, el director asintió. "Perfecto, todo esta en orden, solo nos falta discutir los detalles más finos y presentar al joven Harry las diferentes propiedades y obligaciones que se esperan de él futuro." y la reunión se alargo varias horas mientras los gerentes y el propio director explicaron cuidadosamente al niño pequeño sobre sus posesiones, derechos y obligaciones.

XxxXxxX

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y las tiendas habían empezado a cerrar, entre los callejones laterales del banco de Gringotts, una puerta secreta se abrió, y de ella salieron Harry y Salazar, aunque nadie abría podido adivinarlo pues, el viejo mago había lanzado de nuevo un ligero encantamiento glamour para pasar desapercibidos. Después de la conmoción que había creado en el banco, más valía prevenir que curar.

Harry que seguía con el mismo color de cabello, tenia ahora los ojos negros y la forma de su cara era ligeramente diferente, un cambio simple pero eficaz. Salazar en cambio, parecía que hubiera rejuvenecido 30 años, con los pelos de su barbilla siendo ahora de color negro y con menos arrugas visibles.

Ambos se despidieron del goblin que los había acompañado a la salida y se encaminaron por el callejón Dyagon dirigiéndose hacia la red flu.

El pelinegro estaba agotado física y emocionalmente, desde el momento en el que se despertó tuvo que asimilar una tonelada de información nueva y experimentar varios cambios emocionales, era sorprendente que su cabeza no hubiera estallado. Pero para Harry, este había sido el mejor día que había tenido en años, había encontrado a su abuelo, un hombre que si bien un tanto siniestro y taimado, se preocupaba profundamente por él. Desde que sus, ahora, ex-padres, lo olvidaron había caído en una profunda y dolorosa depresión, nunca pensó que podría ser feliz de nuevo, al menos no hasta hoy, había encontrado a alguien que le importaba, que lo valoraba y sobretodo que reconoció su presencia. A pesar de que solo lo había conocido durante un día, Harry podía decir sin duda alguna que quería a Salazar como si lo hubiera conocido toda su vida.

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta que Harry se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia una de las tiendas que estaban aun abiertas mientras que Salazar lo miro sorprendido. Sin decir palabra, el niño entro con su abuelo siguiéndolo desde atrás sin entender nada. Cuando ambos entraron dentro de la tienda vieron una amplia selección de animales de todas las especies y todos los colores, algunos comunes otros más raros o de origen mágico. Francamente, Harry no tenia idea de porque había entrado pero algo lo había llamado dentro de la tienda.

Salazar por su parte tuvo una ligera idea de porque había entrado en la tienda de animales, era bastante conveniente para él "Porque no te quedas un rato y hechas un vistazo, yo tengo un ultimo asunto que atender antes de irnos a casa." dijo con un sonrisa que Harry le devolvió. Salazar salio de la tienda y Harry se quedo mirando los diferentes animales preguntándose si su abuelo le dejaría tener uno.

El niño fue mirando por toda la tienda, le gustaron los perros y los gatos aunque no tanto como para querer uno de mascota, los sapos estaban fuera de la cuestión, pensó brevemente que un búho podría estar bien pero rechazo la idea, eran más una herramienta de mensajería que un animal de compañía. Fue a la parte más profunda de la tienda y vio los escaparates con las serpientes detrás de ellos y decidió que podría poner en uso su don recién descubierto. Desde luego no se arrepintió, jamas abría pensado que las serpientes eran tan agradables aunque le molestaba un poco que todas se refirieran a él como "Mi señor." Al parecer cuando su abuelo dijo que las serpientes reverenciaban y obedecían a los magos parcel, no bromeaba, pero por muy bien que se llevara con ellas, seguía teniendo esa sensación en la parte posterior de la cabeza que le instaba a buscar más profundamente en la tienda por lo que decidió confiar en su instinto y se alejo a regañadientes de las vitrinas.

Llego entonces al fondo de la tienda y pudo ver lo que parecían ser huevos apilados en una caja, ni siquiera le abría hechado un segundo vistazo si no fuera por la extraña conexión que sintió con la pila de huevos. Tentativamente empezó a rebuscar dentro de la pila de huevos, busco y busco hasta que noto una extraña conexión con uno de los huevos cuando lo saco pudo observar con gran asombro su belleza. Dicho huevo cabía perfectamente en la palma de su pequeña mano y era totalmente redondo, a pesar de ello pudo notar con asombro que era tan duro como el acero , con escamas de color verde, rojo y amarillo.

Harry de dirigio hacia el mostrador para hablar con el dueño.

"Disculpe."

El trabajador se giro en su dirección y le dio una enorme sonrisa. "¿Hola pequeño que puedo hacer por ti?"

El pelinegro sonrió. "¿Podría decirme cuanto cuesta este huevo?" dijo tendiéndole el objeto redondo con cuidado.

El empleado estudio cuidadosamente el huevo. "¿Este es uno de los huevos que había apiñados en el fondo de la tienda verdad?" Harry asintió. "La verdad no puedo cobrarte por esto, esos huevos llevan años apiñados ahí en el fondo sin eclosionar, me sabría bastante mal cobrarte por él."

Harry se vio un poco desanimado "¿Esta seguro?"

El empleado le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Si chico, lo siento, llevatelo si quieres, te lo dejo..."

"500 galeones" oyeron los dos, y se giraron para ver a Salazar que llevaba un paquete envuelto en la espalda.

"Abuelo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡500 ga-ga-galeones! Señor es un precio excesivo y todo por un huevo defectuoso? Dijo conmocionado el empleado de la tienda.

"No creo que el huevo sea defectuoso, solo que estaba esperando al mago adecuado, por no decir que si lo que esta por nacer de ese huevo es lo que creo que es, 500 galeones es un precio bastante bajo."

Harry pregunto emocionado. "¿Sabes lo que va a nacer?"

"Si." la sonrisa del niño se estiro aun más. "Pero no te lo voy a decir." dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, y la sonrisa del niño desapareció de golpe de golpe.

"¿Porqué?" refunfuño.

"Porque sino no tendría gracia." miro entonces al vendedor. "Acepta."

"¡Claro!¡Por supuesto!" dijo emocionado, 500 galeones por un huevo que no esperaba vender, iba a aceptar sin pensarlo siempre y cuando el cliente estuviera contento.

Harry puso su huevo recién comprado en el bolsillo y salio de la tienda cogido de la mano del anciano refunfuñando sobre abuelos aguafiestas para gran diversión del anciano.

XxxXxxX

Harry acababa de prepararse para ir a la cama, vistiendo el mismo pijama verde con bordes plateados que esta mañana se puso a observar su habitación. Era toda una experiencia extraña para él, no conocía siquiera la mitad de esta mansión y sin embargo se sintió más en casa aquí en en la mansión Potter. Iba a irse a dormir pero unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

"Adelante."

Salazar entro con el mismo paquete que llevaba en la tienda de animales. "¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada verdad?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

El niño negó con la cabeza. "Estaba a punto de irme a la cama."

El anciano asintió. "¿Y el huevo?"

Harry le señalo la cama. "Lo he puesto al lado de mi cojín."

El anciano asintió en señal de aprobación. "Si todo va bien, mañana por la mañana debería romper el cascaron." el niño hizo una enorme sonrisa mostrando su entusiasmo, _genial ahora no va a poder dormir,_ penso.

De pronto, le tendió el paquete a su nieto y el niño lo miro con una mirada interrogante. "Tu regalo de cumpleaños, sé que fue hace 4 días pero más vale tarde que nunca" dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry no supo que decir, en su lugar cogió el paquete y empezó a desenvolverlo, lo que vio tras el embalaje casi hizo que dejara de respirar.

Una escoba , de madera clara con una inscripción en el mango que ponía "nimbus 2000."

Una escoba, ¡Su propia escoba! Las lagrimas de felicidad se acumularon en sus ojos y se lanzo a los brazos de su abuelo.

"Te quiero abuelo."

3 palabras, no fueron más que eso, y sin embargo, causaron que el anciano sintiera un profundo calor en su corazón que no había sentido en siglos, abrazo con fuerza a su nieto disfrutando del momento agradeciendo a cada deidad que conocía el haber encontrado al fin su heredero.


	4. Chapter 4

Muy buenas, os traigo otro capitulo y ya de paso contestar a algunos comentarios:

Gabycha: lo siento, pero no me siento confiado como para escribir una historia slash cuando soy incapaz de ponerme en la piel del personaje, quedaría mal y cojo, aunque puedo hacer llegar a hacer mención de alguna que otra pareja pero no voy a ondar en detalles, por lo demás tendrás que esperar para ver lo que pasa.

Naruto agüero: Harry va a tener relación con ellos a pesar de la diferencia de edad, en cuanto a la historia tengo planeado escribir el equivalente de 6 películas o libros.

albus potter-greengrass: tranqui, no voy a hacerlo, no soy capaz de hacerlo de todos modos.

SaoCa: gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste.

Elith: tranqui, se va a armar la gorda eso te lo aseguro.

Susy kstorena: gracias y de nada.

Miu Mizuno: gracias por el cumplido, es agradable sentirse apreciado.

Mar91 y Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho : Lo sabreis en este capitulo.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

* * *

Capitulo 4: Serpiente y Aprendizaje.

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se tomo un momento para pensar en el día anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el día que le esperaba hoy. Pero de pronto recordó el huevo que había colocado al lado de su cojín la noche anterior y se apresuro a comprobar si había salido del huevo como había dicho su abuelo. Pero al mirar el huevo vio que seguía en el mismo lugar y sin cambios, un poco decepcionado cogió el huevo para mirarlo mejor pero noto algo raro, era mucho más ligero de lo que recordaba, pasando las manos por la superficie noto entonces un agujero.

Dándose cuenta que el animal desconocido había roto el cascaron, puso toda su habitación patas arriba en un intento desesperado por encontrarlo, por desgracia, fue en vano. O al menos lo fue hasta que noto algo moviéndose por su brazo izquierdo, un tanto sorprendido y curioso, levanto su manga y vio por fin al pequeño individuo que había estado buscando.

La criatura era una pequeña serpiente de apenas 30 cm de largo y tan ancha como un dedo meñique, pudo notar sus suaves escamas de color blanco moviéndose por su muñeca mientras se quedo mirando esos ojos verdes tan similares a los suyos propios, la única diferencia en ellos siendo la pupila, que en el caso de la pequeña serpiente, era rasgada.

Harry se quedo mirando la pequeña serpiente a los ojos, sin moverse, sin pronunciar palabra, totalmente fascinado por el pequeño individuo envuelto en su muñeca. Pero su trance se rompió cuando su nuevo amigo empezó a lamer su nariz con su diminuta lengua.

El pelinegro se rio encantado. " **Para, me haces cosquillas.** "

"Veo que yo tenia razón." resonó la voz de Salazar en la habitación del chico.

Ambos, humano y serpiente, se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron al anciano sonriendo.

"Buenos días abuelo."

"Buenos días Harry, **buenos días señorita** " dijo el viejo mago. La pequeña serpiente dio un silbido en respuesta.

"¿Señorita?" pregunto el niño sin entender.

"Tu nuevo familiar, la pequeña serpiente, es una hembra"

"¿Familiar?" pregunto el niño.

"Un familiar, es un animal, ya sea mágico o no, que esta atado a un mago de por vida, formando una conexión profunda entre los dos. Un familiar ayuda también a reforzar la magia del mago al que esta unido, puedes considerar a esa pequeña tu compañera."

Harry asintió y miro de nuevo a la serpiente blanca. " **Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Harry**." la serpiente siseo de nuevo y se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca. Harry se preocupo un poco. "¿Abuelo, es normal que no me hable?"

Salazar iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida para el niño. "¡ **Pues claro que es normal! ¿Es un recién nacido, como coño quieres que sepa hablar mendrugo?** "

El pelinegro salto del susto mientras su nuevo familiar empezó a silbar enfadada. La única respuesta del anciano fue suspirar. " **Podrías ser más agradable Apophis.** "

" **¿Agradable? Y un cuerno, si el chaval es idiota le hablare como tal.** " la voz resonó de nuevo en la habitación.

El anciano suspiro de nuevo. " **¿Al menos podrías salir a presentarte, ni que sea para que mi nieto sepa quien lo esta insultando?** "

Harry no entendía que estaba pasando pero de pronto vio una serpiente negra saliendo de la túnica de su abuelo, era totalmente negra y con los ojos de un hermoso color amarillo casi dorado. " **Hola mendrugo, mi nombre es Apophis, el familiar del carcamal aquí presente.** "

Harry se enfureció, la pequeña serpiente parecía también enfadada. " **¡Eeh!¡No soy un mendrugo!¡Y no insultes al abuelo!** "

La serpiente negra resoplo. " **Haré lo que me de la gana mendrugo.** "

Harry frunció el ceño. " **Víbora gruñona...** " dijo entre dientes.

" **¡Mas respeto renacuajo! ¡Soy un mamba negro con mas de 3 milenios de vida, soy una de las serpientes más rápidas del mundo y una sola gota de mi veneno seria suficiente como para matarte 30 veces!** "

" **Claro claro, permite que me corrija** " dijo con una sonrisa astuta. " **Víbora gruñona Y arrogante.** "

" **¡SERAS..!** "

" **¡Apophis basta!** " ordeno el anciano.

El mamba iba a protestar pero se lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada que le estaba dando el mago milenario y en su lugar volvió a entrar dentro de la túnica de Salazar siseando en voz baja sobre mendrugos renacuajos que no respetaban a sus mayores.

Suspirando de nuevo , el anciano volvió a tomar la palabra. "Disculpale, generalmente es más agradable es solo que odia las mañanas su pasatiempos consiste más que nada en dormir."

"Sigue siendo un gruñón." dijo el niño hinchando los mofletes mientras que la pequeña serpiente siseo deacuerdo.

Salazar negó con la cabeza exasperado. "Porque no vamos a desayunar, hay mucho que hacer hoy."

Harry salio de la habitación esperando con anticipación las actividades del día mientras que el anciano se demoro unos instantes mas en la puerta.

 _Voy a tener que enviar a alguien a limpiar este estropicio._ Dijo mientras miraba la habitación de su nieto patas arriba. Con un ultimo suspiro cerro la puerta y se dirigió al comedor.

XxxXxxX

Después de un buen desayuno, Salazar decidió mostrarle toda la mansión. Fue un proceso largo que duro toda la mañana pues la propiedad del anciano era gigantesca. La mansión estaba en el medio de un terreno de mas de 100Km2, una décima parte de la propiedad era ocupada por la mansión y los jardines, el resto, por el pantano plagado de bestias mágicas que rodeaba la propiedad. La mansión y los jardines estaban rodeados por altos muros con runas protectoras y barreras impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que quisiera traspasarlos, en los jardines se encontraban los invernaderos y un pequeño campo de quidditch que abarcaban la mayor parte de los terrenos. La mansión era enteramente de pura piedra negra dándole un estilo un tanto lúgubre pero la paredes pulidas a la perfección y el estilo con el que había sido construida hacían de esta un regalo para la vista. La gran morada constando de 3 pisos y un sótano, el primero estaba reservado para el comedor, la recepción, las cocinas y el salón de baile (el porque tenia uno cuando nunca recibía visitas, jamas lo sabria), el segundo piso abarcaba varias habitaciones vacíos, las habitaciones de Harry y Salazar y varios estudios vacíos, la única excepción siendo el del propio Salazar. La tercera y ultima planta estaba enteramente reservada para la biblioteca lo que hizo de esta, la mayor colección de libros que el niño había visto jamas. Por ultimo, el sótano tenia varias salas para uso especifico: sala de duelos, sala de pociones, sala medica, sala de practica y por ultimo, las mazmorras...

"Sigo sin entender porque necesitas una habitación para encerrar a la gente en tu propia casa." dijo el niño con cara de palo.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa el anciano dijo. "Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor."

"Pero..."

"¡Cuando seas mayor!" se apresuro a decir en un tono tajante, por muy maduro que fuera su nieto no quería explicarle las diferentes actividades que podían hacerse ahí abajo, al menos no de momento.

Harry refunfuño como el niño que era, algo que en el fondo alegro al anciano, era demasiado joven para actuar tan maduro.

Salazar adopto una expresión seria. "¿Antes que nada, ya has elegido un nombre para tu nuevo familiar?"

Harry recobro rápidamente su sonrisa. "Estuve proponiendole varios nombres, al final nos quedamos con Silena." la recién nombrada serpiente dio un silbido alegre.

Sonriendo, el anciano asintió. "Un nombre muy bonito y adecuado para un Quetzalcóatl."

"¿Un que-qué?" pregunto sin comprender.

"Quetzalcóatl, una especie muy muy rara, por lo que yo sé han existido menos de 100 en toda la historia. También son llamadas serpientes emplumadas y tuvieron un culto propio en la antigua Grecia, la India y en algunas tribus de América del Sud."

El niño pareció un poco dudoso. "Pero si no tiene plumas y como estas tan seguro de que no es una serpiente normal"

"Los huevos de su especie son muy característicos, por no decir las propias serpientes al nacer. Para que un huevo de Quetzalcóatl se forme, un fénix tiene que incubar voluntariamente un huevo engendrado por la unión de dos basiliscos, ambas siendo criaturas de gran poder mágico el Quetzalcóatl representa el equilibrio perfecto entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando nacen, son muy pequeños y indefensos pero a medida que crecen eso va cambiando, les crecen alas y sus escamas blancas adoptan los colores amarillo, rojo y verde con pequeñas plumas por varias partes de su cuerpo. Su magia también es muy poderoso, pueden escupir fuego a voluntad y pueden llegar a medir 60 metros de largo, por no mencionar el hecho de que pueden cambiar su tamaño a voluntad, lo que los hace extremadamente mortíferos, sobretodo con sus escamas que repelen la magia a voluntad."

Harry se quedo maravillado por las palabras de su abuelo y no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa de gozo formándose en su cara. " **Cuando crezcas vas a ser impresionante.** " dijo en éxtasis. La serpiente silbo de nuevo mientras se enroscaba en la muñeca del niño.

Una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en los labios del anciano. "Con todo esto dicho, me gustaría hablar sobre tu educación y saber hasta donde has llegado."

Lo que siguió fue una larga y minuciosa conversación entre abuelo y nieto donde Salazar le hizo varias preguntas al azar sobre todos los temas no mágicos que se le ocurrieron. El niño contestaba siempre con respuestas detalladas y concisas y cuando no sabia la respuesta, simplemente lo decía.

Rascándose la cabeza el viejo mago tomo la palabra. "Vale, debo admitir que estoy impresionado, tienes un conocimiento increíble para un niño de 7 años a pesar de tus lagunas. ¿Es que te pasabas el día entero en la biblioteca de la mansión Potter?

"Si." dijo con cierta amargura. "Era el lugar más tranquilo de la casa y leyendo todo el día no tenia que pensar en ... lo injusta que era la vida. Aunque era bastante aburrido, empezaba a quedarme sin libros."

"¿Porque no volver a leerlos? Siempre es bueno refrescar la memoria."

"No me hace falta, cuando leo o escucho algo nunca lo olvido."

Salazar se quedo callado con una expresión ilegible. "¿Nunca?"

El niño dijo orgulloso "¡Nunca!"

 _Memoria eidética_ , un talento tan raro como valioso, la capacidad de memorizar total y perfectamente todo lo que oye, ve, toca, siente y prueba sin esfuerzo. Ahora entendía como su nieto era tan listo y culto, esa capacidad iba a facilitarle mucho las cosas.

"Eso va a acelerar mucho las cosas, sobretodo porque hasta que no este satisfecho, no voy a empezar tu aprendizaje en la magia." dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

El niño literalmente salto de su asiento. "¿Me vas a enseñar?" dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Pues claro, te aseguro que no podrás aprender la magia parsel en Hogwarts."

Si el anciano pretendía motivar al niño,desde luego, lo había conseguido.

"Pero por el momento lo dejaremos aquí para hoy." dijo el anciano para gran disgusto del niño

"¡Vamos! Quiero empezar ya." protesto el niño excitado.

"Es una pena, y yo que pensaba que querías probar tu nueva escoba jugando un partido de quiddich." dijo con un tono decepcionado completamente falso.

Harry estuvo muy sorprendido, pero pronto su puso aun más emocionado que antes. "¿Sabes jugar?"

Salazar pareció indignado. "¿Te crees que tengo el campo en el jardín como decorado? Puede que sea viejo, pero soy capaz de volar mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos novato de la liga."

La reacción del niño fue la esperada, salio disparado en directo a su habitación a agarrar su escoba. El anciano se rio de buena gana mientras se fue a su habitación a prepararse, no podía jugar vistiendo como un viejo centenario.

XxxXxxX

Pasaron los meses uno tras otro y durante este tiempo Harry creció tanto física como mentalmente. Salazar era duro y solo aceptaba lo mejor de su nieto, pero todo el trabajo duro trajo sus frutos, el niño había cumplido las expectativas del anciano y de forma brillante. No solo Salazar hizo trabajar su celebro sino también su cuerpo, creía firmemente que un mago debía tener tanto una mente ágil como un cuerpo fuerte. No es como si lo matara a hacer ejercicio, solo le hacia jugar a diferentes deportes como football baseball o incluso quiddich, deportes que le obligaran a ejercitar su cuerpo.,

Pero no todo era trabajo, a pesar de que Salazar era un hombre ocupado con sus empresas negocios y inversiones, siempre encontraba tiempo libre para enseñar a su nieto o para pasar tiempo con él. En vista de que Harry se había perdido casi 3 años de actividades en familia, su abuelo había decretado que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido y el anciano cumplió su palabra, ya fuera en su cumpleaños, Navidad y cuando salían de casa, Salazar presto toda su atención al niño a su cargo.

Con ahora 9 años recién cumplidos, Harry había crecido tanto en altura como anchura, con una buena musculatura magra que podía verse fácilmente bajo sus ropas de mago de color verde y plata. El niño se puso recto como una varita delante de su abuelo.

"Me siento orgulloso que has completado tus estudios."

El niño, con una enorme sonrisa empezó a saltar emocionado

" **Ya iba siendo hora.** " se oyó antes de que la cabeza de una serpiente saliera de la manga izquierda del niño. Silena había cambiado mucho en 2 años, sus escamas blancas se habían ido substituidas por unas hermosas plumas de color verde por todo su cuerpo excepto por las escamas de su vientre de color amarillo y una pequeña crin en la cabeza de color rojo. En ese tiempo sus alas ya habían crecido para gran disfrute de ambos, Harry y Silena adoraban volar juntos el uno al lado del otro. Tambien habia aprendido a hablar, aunque ese pequeño detalle solo lo hubieran notado Harry y Salazar.

" **Cierra el pico mujer, el renacuajo necesitaba esa educación.** " dijo Apophis mientras salia de la manga de Salazar.

" **Ooooh siiiii, lecciones de etiqueta, baile, modales y lengua, lengua y mas lengua, seguro que es imprescindible en la vida.** "

" **Cállate idiota, no hables cuando no sabes nada.** "

" **No quiero oír eso de un gruñón que se pasa todo el día durmiendo y no se entera de nada.** "

" **IDIOTA.** "

" **GRUÑON.** "

Salazar que empezaba a hartarse de su discusión decidió intervenir. " **Dejadlo ya chicos.** "

" **¡A empezado él!/¡A empezado ella!** "

" **¡Silencio! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry y no voy a tolerar vuestras tonterías.** " grito el anciano.

Silena se vio un poco culpable, pero eso cambio tan pronto como vio la expresión indiferente del mamba negro pero decidió no decir nada por el bien de su compañero.

"Como iba diciendo, en vista de que voy a empezar a enseñarte magia y que aun te debo un regalo de cumpleaños, creo que es el momento que obtengas tu varita."

"¡Genial!" grito en éxtasis el niño. Pero su gozo no duro mucho tiempo. "Pero abuelo, pensaba que no podria tener mi propia varita hasta que cumpliera 11 años."

El anciano de le dio una sonrisa astuta. "¿Y desde cuando me importan a mi las reglas?"

"Pero, el ministerio..."

"Si lo que te preocupa son las autoridades, lo que no saben, no les ara daño. Aunque, si lo que te preocupa es que descubran que estas usando magia no tienes que preocuparte, solo existen dos formas para que eso suceda, que tengas una varita marcada con un hechizo de rastreo o que tengan tu casa vigilada, y por lo que yo se, el ministerio ni siquiera sabe que esta mansión existe.

"¿Pero entonces como voy a conseguir mi varita?" pregunto sin entender.

"Sencillo, la voy a fabricar yo." la expresión de shock de su nieto hizo que soltara una carcajada. "Uno no llega a vivir durante más de 3000 años sin recoger varios talentos por el camino." y con eso dicho el anciano se dirigió hacia el sótano con su nieto siguiéndole detrás.

Salazar continuo avanzando entre los pasillos hasta que se paro delante de una puerta de acero que Harry nunca había visto, al abrirla el pelinegro pudo ver una gigantesca mesa redonda con varios elementos distintos encima de ella. Mirando más de cerca, pudo observar también que esos mismos elementos se encontraban encima de un conjunto de lineas rojas que brillaban con luz tenue, todas conectadas a una pequeña caja de madera situada al borde de la mesa.

"Pon tu mano dominante encima de la caja" le dijo el anciano al niño. Sin pensárselo dos veces Harry obedeció. Acercándose a la mesa puso la mano encima de la caja y la magia empezó a trabajar.

Observo como las múltiples lineas rojas brillaron con más fuerza, parpadeando una y otra vez, este fenómeno se repitió varias veces hasta que solo quedaron dos lineas brillando conectadas a dos elementos. Dichos elementos eran bastante peculiares a los ojos del niño, un palo blanco y un vaso lleno de un liquido plateado. Claro esta no tenia ni idea de los objetos de increíble valor que habían sido seleccionados para fabricar su varita.

"¿Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme verdad?" dijo sin ocultar el orgullo con el que rebosaba su voz. "Ahora vuelvo." dijo antes de salir, no sin antes convocar los dos elementos con un pequeño encantamiento.

El niño se quedo ahí esperando sin entender el porque su abuelo parecía tan contento, sin embargo, supuso que lo sabría en cuando le diera su varita.

Una media hora más tarde, Salazar volvió y sin decirle nada le tendió la varita recién fabricada al niño. Era blanca como un hueso, 31,5 centímetros con la figura de una serpiente en el mango y varias lineas de plata decorando la la varita de punta a punta.

Harry cogió con cuidado, casi reverencia el mango y noto un profundo calor agradable en su interior, sintiéndose mejor que nunca y, casi podría decir, completo. Una ola de poder se desato en toda la habitación mandando a volar los diferentes elementos encima de la mesa y estuvo a punto de mandar a volar al propia fabricante de la varita.

Cuando la tormenta de poder seso, Salazar se quedo mirando maravillado a Harry. Siempre supo, desde el momento en que lo recogió de ese rio, que seria grande, pero ni en sus más salvajes sueños abría soñado tener a un heredero con mas potencial que el niño que estaba observando en estos momentos.

"En base a los elementos usados, la varita de un mago dice mucho sobre su personalidad y potencial, y los elementos que elegiste para hacer tu varita eran extremadamente poderosos." dijo llamando la atención del niño. " En vez de una madera, como se suele usar para crear una varita, he tenido que usar marfil, un diente de basilisco para ser exacto. Los basiliscos son bestias de gran poder y fortaleza, una de las criaturas más mortíferas y temibles del mundo, pero también reverenciadas. Eso es un claro indicativo de que puedes llegar a ser un hombre tanto respetado como temido." dijo preocupando en gran medida a su nieto. "Sin embargo eso es solo en el exterior, el núcleo de la varita indica el tipo de persona que seras en un futuro. Elegiste la sangre de un fénix, una criatura cuyo poder es solo igualado por su bondad, amable pero temible, misericordioso pero despiadado cuando es necesario. Yo creo firmemente que, a pesar de las decisiones difíciles que puedas llegar a tomar en el futuro, siempre seras una buena persona Harry, nunca dudes de eso." dijo con una sonrisa final.

Harry solo pudo abrazar con cariño al anciano, conmovido por sus palabras y agradeciendo a quien fuera que lo estuviera oyendo el haber conocido a su actual figura paterna. Sintió a Silena reforzando su agarre en el brazo izquierdo en señal de apoyo. Ahora que lo pensaba le resulto muy curioso que los elementos de su varita estuvieran tan estrechamente relacionados con su familiar.

Separándose el anciano dijo con una sonrisa. "Basta de lagrimas es tu cumpleaños, hay que celebrar y tengo una ultima sorpresa para ti." puso su brazo en la espalda del niño y lo guio de nuevo a la superficie.

"Ya sé que por culpa de nuestra situación no has tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer amigos." dijo sin disminuir el paso. Harry iba a protestar y alegar que no era su culpa. "Déjame acabar. Se que no es mucho pero quiero que conozcas a alguien, va a venir hoy por primera vez a la mansión con su madre y creo que, debido a vuestra situación familiar bastante similar, podríais llegar a llevaros bien. Me gustaria que le dieras una oportunidad."

Harry asintió encantado, no es que el anciano fuera mala compañía pero siempre quiso tener a alguien de su edad con quien jugar.

"Y Harry." el niño volvió a prestarle atención al anciano. "Quiero que seas sincero con ella. Totalmente sincero."

El niño se quedo en estado de shock, entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir su abuelo, contarle quien era, su historia y, lo más importante, quien era su abuelo.

"¿Abuelo, estas seguro?"

Salazar asintió. "Hace mucho que la conozco y es una persona de confianza, a pesar de que tiene tu edad, al igual que tu la vida le ha obligado a madurar más deprisa."

Harry asintió de nuevo, estas personas debían ser muy especiales, su abuelo había estado escondiendo su identidad durante siglos. Aunque si el anciano estaba dispuesto a tomar este riesgo, iba a respetar sus deseos.

"No deberían tardar mucho más."

Salazar no se equivoco, pequeñas llamas verdes empezaron a aparecer en la chimenea hasta que, tras una llamarada final, 2 personas, una mujer adulta y una niña de 9 años, aparecieron de entre las llamas.

La mujer era toda una belleza, con una figura envidiable digna de cualquier modelo, un pelo rubio liso que le llegaba hasta el cuello y unos bonitos ojos azules.

La niña era prácticamente un clon más joven de la mujer adulta, la única diferencia entre las dos aparte de la edad, era que la niña tenia el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Harry se quedo admirando la niña en trance hasta que vio como se tiraba a los brazos del anciano con una sonrisa.

"Abuelo."

Salazar se rio de buena gana. "Hola Casiopea, Narcissa"

"Hola Hidrus, gracias por invitarnos." dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"En absoluto, soy yo quien debería daros las gracias, tengo algunos asuntos que discutir contigo." dijo en un tono más serio.

La mujer rubia asintió, luego se quedo sorprendida al ver al pelinegro en la habitación. La pequeña Casiopea, siguiendo la linea de visión de su madre, se fijo entonces en el niño y se sonrojo ligeramente.

"Permitidme presentaros a mi nieto Harry." dijo Salazar.

Narcissa recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa decidió seguir el protocolo. "Hola joven, mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy y esta es mi Hija Casiopea"

La pequeña niña separándose del anciano se presento intentando controlar su sonrojo, en vano "Encantada."

"Lo mismo digo" y el pelinegro le dedico una sonrisa que agravo aun mas el sonrojo de la niña rubia.

"¿Porque no vais a jugar al jardín mientras Narcissa y yo discutimos algunos asuntos?" propuso el viejo mago.

Harry sonrió "Claro, vamos." cogiendo la mano de Cassipopeia la arrastro hacia el jardín dejando a los adultos solos.

La madre se rio entre dientes. "Ese chico va a ser un rompecorazones en el futuro." Salazar solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa astuta plasmada en los labios. "¿Entonces a que se debe esta invitación? Después de años de conocernos es la primera vez que me has invitado a tu casa, puede entender el porque me pediste que trajera a mi hija..."dijo mirando de reojo el pasillo por donde los niños habian salido. "... pero creo que tienes otros motivos. "

Salazar asintió "Tienes toda la razón, ya es hora que te cuente quien soy en realidad"

La matriarca Malfoy se tenso ante esa declaración pero decidió esperar antes de sacar conclusiones. Si solo supiera que después de su charla no iba a poder formar ni un solo pensamiento coherente.

XxxXxxX

Los 2 niños iban paseando por el jardín sin destino aparente, Casiopea iba mirando por todo el lugar admirando los jardines repletos de varias flores y en ocasiones, mirando el campo de quiddich que estaba un poco más lejos, ese pequeño detalle no se le perdió al pelinegro.

"¿Entonces de que conoces al abuelo?" pregunto un poco curioso el niño.

"Lo conocí por mi madre cuando tenia 5 años y ha sido el abuelo que siempre quise" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Aunque no sabia que tenia un nieto?" dijo con extrañeza.

El niño se rasgo el cuello en el nerviosismo "Es una larga historia."

"Bueno tenemos tiempo." dijo con una sonrisa.

El niño dudo por un instante pero entonces recordó las palabras de su abuelo, con un ultimo suspiro empezó a contarle la historia de su vida.

Rememorando su dolor y su soledad, su felicidad y esperanza cuando conoció a Salazar, y su aprendizaje durante los últimos 2 años, no se dio cuenta que la niña a su lado estaba pasando por una tormenta emocional.

Al finalizar su relato, Harry mirando al suelo espero a que la niña rubia tomara la palabra,cosa que nun hizo, pasaron los minutos hasta que ya no pudo más y se atrevió a levantar la vista solo para llevarse el susto de su vida al ver a la niña llorando.

"Yo-yo lo siento, no quería ..."

"¡No!No, no es tu culpa es solo que..." la niña tuvo problemas para expresar sus palabras, aun más mientras intentaba controlar el rio interminable de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Harry sin saber muy bien el porque, simplemente la abrazo. Casiopea se sorprendo enormemente por el gesto del niño pero no pudo protestar, tan solo lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho sin siquiera entender completamente sus propios sentimientos.

Cuando la niña por fin se calmo, se separo lentamente de los brazos del niño, con notable sonrojo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

"Lo siento, no entiendo lo que me ha pasado"

El niño se rasco la nuca y miro hacia otro lado para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo en las mejilla "Tranquila, no pasa nada."

"Es que ... como pudieron …" la niña soltó un suspiro. "Supongo que no soy la única con una familia disfuncional" esa declaración llamo la atención del pelinegro pero prefirió no preguntar, sobretodo después de la pequeña escena que habían tenido hace poco.

"¿Porque me lo contaste?" pregunto.

"Bueno tu preguntaste" dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. La niña se sonrojo pero pronto su vergüenza fue substituida por irritación.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¿Lo que quiero decir es porque aceptaste? Podrías haberte negado. Ademas la mitad de las cosas que me has contado sobre ti y el abuelo son muy difíciles de creer. No digo que mientas pero, si todo lo que dijiste fue verdad, me imagino que era algo súper secreto. ¿Por eso, por que me lo contaste?"

Harry se demoro unos momentos para contestar, pensando en la mejor forma de expresar sus pensamientos.

"No tengo amigos." la declaración del niño cogió a la rubia por sorpresa. "Nunca he tenido amigos, cuando estaba con mi antigua familia casi nunca salia de casa, principalmente porque la mansión Potter esta en medio de un bosque y porque mis padres nunca me llevaban a ningún lado, para ellos no valía su tiempo. No conocía a nadie de mi edad y estos últimos años he tenido que ocultar mi identidad y mantenerme apartado de la gente para no destapar mi situación con el abuelo. Cuando el abuelo me dijo que vendrías, me aconsejo que fuera sincero contigo y no me arrepiento. ¿Como podría ser amigo tuyo si no te contaba la verdad?"

…

Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Casiopea tomo la palabra.

"Mi padre es un imbécil." el niño se sorprendió por su declaración. "Para él no soy una persona, me ve más como una herramienta, discutiendo contratos de matrimonio delante de mi como si mi opinión no importara, ordenándome que me haga amiga de las personas adecuadas para que pueda sacar partido, y ni siquiera hablamos la parte donde me obliga a tomar clases de seducción." Harry no supo que decir, aunque su mente tenia muy claro la clase de basura que era ese hombre. "Se que no es lo mismo, pero puedo ver que somos bastante parecidos, nuestros padres se niegan a vernos por quienes somos y prestando toda su atención a nuestros hermanos pequeños." la niña suspiro. "Al menos yo tenia a mama y al abuelo."

"¿Tienes un hermano?" pregunto curioso.

"Si, es insoportable y arrogante, esta convencido que mi padre es el mejor mago que existe y siempre intenta imitarlo, juro que un día de estos voy a acabar despellejandolo."

El pelinegro resoplo. "Charlus ya era un niño malcriado hace 2 años, me imagino que la cosa solo a empeorado desde entonces."

Ambos soltaron una risa mientras iban comparando y discutiendo sobre cual de los dos infante era el mas insoportable.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" el pelinegro asintio. "¿Si realmente eres un Slytherin por sangre, quiere decir que puedes... bueno...?"

"¿Hablar con serpientes?" la niña asintió esperando con impaciencia su respuesta. Harry le dio una sonrisa astuta que la hizo sonrojarse. " **¿Silena, puedes salir a saludar?** " siseo el niño sorprendiendo a la rubia.

La serpiente emplumada saco entonces la cabeza de la manga de su compañero y se quedo mirando a Casiopea a los ojos. La niña se quedo mirando fascinada y temerosa el reptil.

"Casiopea Malfoy, te presento a mi familiar Silena, **Silena esta es mi nueva amiga Casiopea.** "

Silena se acerco lentamente a la niña que no se atrevía a mover ni un musculo debido al temor. Pero dicho temor murió cuando la serpiente empezó a rascar su cabeza contra su mejilla sacandole causando que la rubia empezara a reírse encantada. Encontrando su valor de nuevo, empezó a rascar la cabeza del reptil admirando la suavidad de sus plumas.

"Es hermosa." dijo fascinada

" **Gracias querida.** " siseo la serpiente reanudando sus caricias contra la niña.

Harry se rio. "Le gustas." dejo a las dos mujeres disfrutar un poco más hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente. "¿Oye, quieres ir a volar?"

XxxXxxX

Narcissa Malfoy estaba hundida en una silla mirando a Salazar sentó frente a ella en su despacho. El anciano estaba bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego con total tranquilidad mientras la pobre mujer intentaba procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. La rubia mayor no era una mujer cualquiera, había nacido en la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black, había recibido una educación estricta para percibir con facilidad los aspectos mas tortuosos de la política y el secretismo. Por ello, al contrario que su hija más inocente, pudo percibir totalmente la magnitud y las implicaciones de la información que había sido dada a ella por el anciano.

Ella habia intentado encontrar cualquier rastro de mentira o engaño en las palabras del viejo mago en vano, intento negar de manera logica todos los argumentos dichos pero las pruebas, la logica y la coherencia se impusieron sobre su negativa a creer.

Narcissa se encontraba ahora intentando lidiar con su situación mientras su celebro trabajaba a toda marcha intentando discernir las maquinaciones y propósitos del anciano, una vez más, en vano. Aunque tampoco se sorprendió por ello, se encontraba ante el mago más antiguo y experimentado del mundo, su nombre que era sinónimo de astucia era conocido en toda la sociedad mágica desde hace siglos. No podía esperar ganar, física y mentalmente contra el anciano, y eso la aterraba.

"Te preocupas demasiado Cissi" dijo Salazar en un tono aburrido.

"¡Que!" grito la mujer aterrada saliendo de sus pensamientos, poniéndose en alerta máxima.

El anciano suspiro cansado. "No tengo ninguno mala voluntad hacia ti o tu hija, lo mismo no puedo decir de tu marido pero esa no es la cuestión. La razón por la que te he llamado hoy era para sincerarme de una vez contigo, después de tanto tiempo conociéndonos, pensé que ya iba siendo hora de decir la verdad."

La rubia se tomo un momento para pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras, estando ante el líder y fundador de la casa Slytherin no era un asunto para tomarse a la ligera. " Espero que pueda entender que tenga ciertas dudas sobre ello, dudo mucho que un hombre como usted quiera contarle uno de sus mayores secretos a una simple mujer que encontró hace años llorando en un banco debido a su situación familiar Lord Slytherin."

La mujer se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras al ver el dolor en los ojos del anciano. "Sabia que mi reputación causaría problemas pero no imaginé que llegara a estos extremos." dijo antes de soltar un suspiro. "Cissi, no estoy ante ti hoy como Salazar Slytherin o como el señor de una casa, estoy ante ti como un simple hombre. El mismo hombre que conociste hace 4 años y con quien de sinceraste con tus problemas. En estos últimos años he aprendido a quereros tanto a ti como a tu hija y jamas se me ocurriría haceros daño."

La rubia se quedo conmovida, hacia años que nadie le había dado tal muestra de cariño pero contuvo sus emociones, si bien el anciano parecía ser sincero no podía permitirse confiar completamente en él, era un hombre de muchos secretos y seria completamente estúpido de su parte darle su total confianza, al menos de momento.

Tras un largo suspiro, tomo la palabra. "Te creo Salazar, pero no puedo darte mi entera confianza de inmediato, aun más después de ocultarnos semejantes noticias." aun a pesar de sus palabras, Narcissa estuvo dispuesta a tenderle una rama de olivo. "Si realmente mi hija y yo somos tan importantes para ti y quieres nuestra confianza, tendrás que ganártela."

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el anciano asintió. "No lo hubiera querido de otra forma." la matriarca Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Con todo esto en su lugar, porque no me dices la razon por la que nos has invitado realmente?"

Salazar levanto una ceja. "¿Acaso soy tan transparente?"

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa astuta. "Hubieras podido contarme la historia de tu vida en Grimmault Place donde siempre nos reunimos en secreto pero en vez de eso, nos invitaste a tu casa, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Por cierto, Kretcher te manda saludos. También esta el hecho de que tienes un nieto del cual yo no sabia nada y que curiosamente tiene una gran similitud con James Potter excepto por los ojos que son clavados a los de..."

"Lily Potter, mi descendiente, tiene los ojos de mi difunta esposa Belladona." completo el anciano.

Narcissa asintió mientras reprimió con todas sus fuerzas la carcajada que amenazaba por salir. Todos estos años Lily se había enorgullecido de ser toda una Griffindor cuando llevaba la sangre del fundador de la casa Slytherin, en sus venas.

"Así es, digamos que encontré una solución a tus problemas conyugales."

La sonrisa de Narcissa fue substituida por una mirada esperanzadora. "Cuéntemelo todo."

El anciano asintió. "Llevas ya bastante tiempo queriendo romper el contrato de matrimonio con tu esposo pero por lo que me dijiste, solo el líder de la casa Black puede hacerlo."

La mujer dio un suspiro cansado. "Así es, pero el actual líder de la casa es mi primo Sirius que esta en Azkaban y dudo mucho que vaya a salir de ahi a corto plazo. Mis hermanas no tienen hijos por lo que el titulo como Lord Black sera heredado por mi hijo, que dudo mucho que vaya a permitir que me separe de su padre. La verdadera razón por la que querría separarme era para llevarme a mi hija conmigo, con el tiempo he aprendido a tolerar esa patetica escusa de hombre llamado Lucius Malfoy pero me pone enferma la forma en la que trata a nuestra hija. ¡Ganado Salazar! Ve a nuestra hija como a un animal al que puede vender al mejor postor."

La mirada del anciano se oscureció. "No te preocupes querida, el bastardo morirá a su debido tiempo." dijo con una voz tétrica llena de promesas de muerte. "Sin embargo voy a tener que corregirte en varios puntos."

Una expresión sorprendida apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

"¿Sabias que, Dorea Potter, la abuela paterna de Harry, era en realidad en un principio Dorea Black?" esa declaración hizo que Narcissa abriera los ojos de par en par. "¿Sabias también que Sirius Black es en realidad el padrino de mi nieto."

"¿Que intentas decirme?" pregunto en un hilo de voz.

"Lo que intento decir es que Sirius hizo un testamento en el que dejo todas sus pertenencias a Harry, siendo también de sangre Black, eso lo convierte automáticamente en el Heredero de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black."

Narcissa Malfoy estaba en estado de shock y ni siquiera tenia ya la fuerza de voluntad para ocultarlo, por primera vez en años, la mujer se atrevió a esperar que su amada hija pudiera tener una vida feliz al contrario que ella.

"¿Crees que Harry aceptaría ayudarnos?"

El anciano se rio de buena gana. "No tengo ninguna duda de que lo hara, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte." la mujer le dio una mirada dudosa. "Lo que estoy pidiendo no es una condición, es una petición." la mujer se calmo. "Harry no a tenido la mejor infancia, sus padres le abandonaron a su suerte y necesita una figura materna en su vida. Yo puedo substituir a su padre pero jamas podre tomar el lugar de su madre. Lo único que te pido es que lo consideres."

Narcissa se quedo muy sorprendida, Salazar le había explicado las condiciones en las que había encontrado al pelinegro, decir que estaba disgustada era una subestimación, al final todas esos valores sobre el honor, la hermandad y la caballería de los Griffindor no eran más que basura. Esta no era una decisión que pudiera tomar a la ligera, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su propia experiencia con su hijo, el niño de apenas 6 años literalmente no tenia ningún respeto ni amor por ella, cosa que le había dolido profundamente. Si llegara a pasarle una segunda vez, no estaba segura de que pudiera soportarlo.

Mientras seguía considerando sus opciones miro por la ventana y percibió dos pequeños puntos en el horizonte, forzando un poco los ojos pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser alguna especie de serpiente con alas de color verde y a su lado, montados en una escoba, iban volando Harry y su hija, que tenia plasmada en la cara la mayor sonrisa de felicidad que había visto nunca en ella.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en la cara de la bella mujer, había tomado su decisión. "No puedo prometer nada, pero estoy dispuesta a tratar."

Salazar asintió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

XxxXxxX

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Harry, Salazar, Narcissa y Casiopea se reunieron todos en el salón delante de la chimenea.

A pesar de que no había celebrado ninguna fiesta para su cumpleaños, poco le importaba al pelinegro, había hecho su primera amiga hoy, eso ya de por si compensaba cualquier fiesta que hubieran organizado para el.

"Espero volver a verte Casiopea."

"Sia." el pelinegro se quedo desconcertado. "Llámame Sia, Casiopea es un nombre demasiado largo." dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, vas a vernos mas a menudo de lo que piensas Harry" dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por venir hoy."

"En absoluto Salazar gracias a ti."

"Adiós Harry" dijo la chica antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, Harry se puso como un tomate mientras que Narcissa miraba a su hija con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ambas mujeres se fueron a la chimenea y desaparecieron en una llamarada de color verde.

El anciano se volvió a mirar a su nieto que seguía plantado como un pino rojo. "¿Debería ir planeando la boda?"

"¡ABUELO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, siento haberme demorado tanto disfrutad.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Capitulo 5: El Expreso y Hogwarts

XxxXxxX

Era el 1 de Setiembre, y la estación King Cross era un bullicio de gente. Los carros llenos de equipaje y los padres acompañando a sus hijos iban pululando por todo el anden 9 ¾. En medio de toda esta gente, se encontraba Harry esperando apoyado contra el muro del fondo observando el panorama.

El chico iba vestido con unos pantalones y zapatos negros, una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra por encima de ella. Sus ojos verdes iban escaneando la multitud en busca de alguien mientras su cabello negro desordenado se balanceaba por la ligera brisa de la mañana. A pesar de que estaba atento, el joven no se daba cuenta de la atención que estaba reuniendo, principalmente la de las mujeres. Ahora con 11 años, midiendo 1m50 y con una buena musculatura que era fácilmente perceptible bajo sus ropas se había vuelto un chico bastante apuesto que reunió la atención de chicas que eran 2, incluso 3 años mayores que él.

Su búsqueda llego a su fin cuando percibió a la persona que estaba buscando.

"¡Sia!"

La chica en cuestión se hecho a sus brazos provocando una ola de celos de sus observadoras. Cassiopeia Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer en ciernes, vestida con pantalones largos de color canela y una chaqueta azul marino que no hacían nada para disimular su figura creciente.

"Jovencita, no te olvidas de algo importante." se oyó una voz tras la niña.

Ambos niños se giraron en su dirección y vieron a Narcissa sosteniendo lo que parecía ser el baúl de Sia que, en su prisa por abrazar a su amigo, lo había dejado con su madre.

"Hola tía Cissi."

"Hola querido." dijo la mujer antes de imitar a su hija y darle un enorme abrazo al niño que había llegado a considerar como su propio hijo.

La matriarca Malfoy no había cambiado nada, seguía con la misma belleza etérea que desmentía su edad. En los 2 últimos años, había llegado a conocer al niño con mayor profundidad al igual que su hija, y no pudo evitar amarlo como si fuera de su propia sangre. La relación con su hijo Draco deteriorándose día tras día, acabo consolándose en el joven que tenia ahora en sus brazos. La posibilidad de que en un futuro pudiera llegar a ser realmente su hijo por matrimonio se convirtió en uno de sus mayores deseos secretos.

Separándose empezó a buscar por los alrededores, esperando encontrar al ultimo miembro de su pequeña familia improvisada. "¿Donde esta tu abuelo?"

Harry le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa. "Tenia algunos asuntos que atender, ademas no seria seguro para él aparecer en un lugar publico sin poner en riego nuestro secreto."

Desde la conmoción en el banco hace 4 años, Salazar se había dedicado a ampliar su esfera de influencia, política y económica, tanto en Gran Bretaña como en otros países. El anciano invirtió en varias empresas y negocios tanto mágicos como muggles en nombre de las casas Black, Peverell, Dracomila y Slytherin (con el permiso de su nieto claro) y reunió a un grupo selecto de confianza para empezar a reunir contactos y favores para ampliar su poder y el de su nieto, todo en el más absoluto secretismo.

Pero aun así era inevitable que llamara la atención de las personas en el poder y la de los medios de comunicación. Todo empezó con un rumor con el asunto de Gringotts, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se convirtió en un secreto a voces. Nadie conocía su verdadera identidad, solo un nombre: Hydrus, aunque tenían una descripción bastante vaga de él y en poco tiempo acabo convirtiéndose en el hombre más buscado de todo el país. Pero nadie podía encontrarlo jamas, no si el no quería contactar contigo primero.

Los últimos 2 años no solo habían servido para afianzar su poder sino también para preparar a Harry para este día.

Flashback

Harry se sentó en su cama, su baúl al lado de sus piernas, se quedo contemplando su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos. Hacia ya 4 años desde que se había despertado en esta misma habitación habiéndolo perdido todo y su abuelo le había dado una familia, un hogar y un futuro. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y lamento al pensar que iba a irse, aunque fuera solo durante el año escolar.

Rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos se levanto y apunto su varita hacia el baúl haciendo un pequeño encantamiento para reducir su tamaño y peso. Recogiendo su, ahora, diminuto baúl lo puso en su bolsillo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se paro en seco cuando vio a su abuelo entrando.

"¿Tienes un momento?" pregunto con una expresión seria.

"Por supuesto." dijo un tanto dudoso. Observo como el viejo mago cerro la puerta y se coloco delante de él, sus ojos grises mirando directamente a sus propios ojos verdes.

"Ha llegado el día. Por fin te vas a Hogwarts. Yo sé que debería haberte hablado de esto mucho antes pero nunca era el buen momento." dijo con voz cansada. "Las cosas en Hogwarts están mal, muy mal Harry, al menos en la cámara Slytherin."

El pelinegro se sorprendió por lo que oyó. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Durante los últimos años nuestra casa en Hogwarts a sido la sede de muchos actos ilicitanos y depravados. Todo eso bajo los ojos del director que no ha movido ni un dedo para detenerlo. Puede que te este pidiendo mucho pero quiero que pongas fin a ello de la forma en la que lo veas más conveniente."

El joven de ojos verdes se quedo mirando a su abuelo con una cara de incredulidad pero se recompuso rápidamente adoptando una expresión fría como el hielo. "¿Que tipo de actos?"

"Los hijos de los antiguos mortifagos, los servidores de Voldemort y los puristas de sangre se han hecho con el poder, se ha vuelto prácticamente una tradición el tener que pagar sobornos o llegar a acuerdos entre los padres para asegurar la seguridad de sus hijos. Las familias adineradas no tienen problemas con ello, pero los menos afortunados tienen que soportar el maltrato de sus mayores y en algunos casos para las mujeres, la violación."

Harry se puso blanco solo de pensarlo, sabia que había una gran probabilidad de que su querida amiga Sia acabara en Slytherin, si llegara a estar entre todo eso y conociendo al idiota de su padre...

 _Sobre mi cadáver_ , pensó con furia el pelinegro, si realmente acababa en Slytherin iba a hacer lo imposible para protegerla y, si llegara a ser necesario, matar a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a poner sus manos en ella.

Pero se puso a pensar, su abuelo siempre tenia dobles intenciones, incluso con él, eso le permitió afilar sus sentidos y hacer trabajar su cerebro intentando discernir sus propósitos. Por supuesto, era solo un ejercicio entre abuelo y nieto, Salazar había querido preparar al chico para cualquier escenario, tanto para sus enemigos en el campo de batalla como a sus futuros rivales políticos en el estrado.

"¿Tienes un plan para los antiguos mortificaros y sus hijos verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, un pequeño detalle, el viejo taimado le había pegado sus manías al muchacho.

El anciano le devolvió la misma sonrisa. "Eliminar las malas yerbas de ese pozo de serpientes no sera fácil, ara falta cada ápice de tu ingenio y astucia para no ser atrapado y confió completamente en que tendrás éxito en ello pero aun así, un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal. Si llegara a ser necesario quitar de en medio a uno de tus compañeros de estudio, creo que seria normal que sus padres les siguieran para disminuir las repercusiones.

"Por supuesto, después de todo la tragedia sigue a mucha gente en estos días" la sonrisa del chico se estiro al máximo dándole una expresión, casi, sanguinaria.

Rompiendo su propia sonrisa Salazar prosiguió. "No te pido que te conviertas en un asesino a sangre fría, se que va a ser difícil pero tienes a Silena para ayudarte y nunca olvides el propósito por el cual lo haces."

El niño asintió. "El mal triunfa cuando los hombres buenos no hacen nada."

"Así es." dijo con una expresión orgullosa. El anciano dio un paso atrás y saco de dentro de su túnica su relicario, era de color amarillo con rastros de rojo por los bordes con una serpiente verde esmeralda colocada en forma de S en el medio. Quitándose lo que era sin duda una de sus posesiones mas valiosa lo coloco en el cuello de su nieto con una sonrisa

"Quiero que tengas esto. Puede parecerte poca cosa pero es un objeto mágico de gran poder, no solo es capaz de filtrar y neutralizar cualquier veneno o poción nociva de tu cuerpo también protege la mente de cualquier intrusión externa. Lo necesitaras, con todos los secretos que llevas en tu mente, lo ultimo que necesitamos es a un intruso enterándose de nuestros planes. Ya se que te he enseñado a proteger tu mente con oclumencia y con escudos mágicos con encantamientos parsel pero mejor prevenir que curar"

Harry se quedo admirando el relicario fascinado por su belleza antes de ponerlo dentro de su camisa y poner una expresión decidida. "No te fallare abuelo."

Colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su nieto Salazar le dedico su mejor sonrisa. "Sé que no lo harás."

Flashback Fin

El pelinegro que había salido de sus pensamientos miró entonces a su primera y única amiga que estaba discutiendo con su madre y reafirmo su resolución.

" _Te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste._ "

*Fiiiiiiiiii*

El silbido del tren que anunciaba su salida cercana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Parece que ya es hora de despedirnos, no atraigas la atención, comportaos y no hagáis ninguna tontería, y si la hacéis, por lo que mas queráis, que no os pillen." se giro entonces hacia el pelinegro. "Eso ultimo va por ti jovencito." dijo con vos severa.

"No se de que estas hablando." dijo con una sonrisa astuta completamente fuera de lugar debido al tono inocente de su voz.

Narcissa maldijo por millonésima vez a Salazar por pegarle su comportamiento a su hijo substituto.

"Adiós mama." dijo Sia dándole un ultimo abrazo a su madre.

"Adiós tía Cissi." dijo Harry dandole un abrazo a su figura materna antes de agarrar el baúl y dirigirse hacia el tren cogido de la mano de la chica rubia (que llevaba un notable sonrojo en las mejillas).

Pero en camino el pelinegro tuvo el impulso de mirar por la estacion en busca de dos personas. Harry barrio su mirada por la estacion en vano y cerro los ojos mientras una sonrisa agridulce se formo en su cara.

" _No se porque insisto en buscarlos entre la multitud, esta claro que me han olvidado._ " pensó antes de dirigirse asía el tren.

La madre rubia observo como los jóvenes subían al tren con cierta nostalgia recordando sus propios días en Hogwarts. Hace años la idea de que su hija fuera seleccionada en Slyherin la aterraba, Lucius que no se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hija abría permitido que le hicieran lo que quisieran a menos claro esta que pudiera sacar alguna ganancia. Pero ahora, con Harry involucrado en la ecuación ya no tenia de que preocuparse. Podría parecer presuntuoso pensar que un chico de 1er año pudiera hacer alguna diferencia en ese lugar, pero el caso es que no lo era.

Narcissa había discutido el asunto con el viejo Slytherin, y este había admitido que el pelinegro de tan solo 11 años tenia un núcleo mágico que podía compararse al de un mago promedio de 17 años, ¡y aun estaba creciendo!

Harry iba a ser grande, de eso no había duda, lo que estaba aun por decidirse era la forma en la que iba a llegar a la grandeza.

De vuelta en el tren Harry y Sia iban pasando a través de los compartimentos buscando un lugar libre hasta ahora sin resultados.

Harry soltó un suspiro. "Debimos subirnos antes."

"Ya no se puede hacer nada, tendremos que seguir buscando." dijo con una sonrisa, aunque secretamente espera prolongar la búsqueda un poco más, realmente disfrutaba tener las manos callosas de su amor secreto entre las suyas propias.

Soltando otro suspiro, el pelinegro siguió avanzando entre los pasillos buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Ocasionalmente se encontraron con otros alumnos quienes tuvieron varias reacciones a su encuentro, los hombres se quedaban admirando a Sia mientras que las mujeres se comían con los ojos a Harry causando reacciones en ambos. El chico les enviaba miradas de muerte a los hombres con sus ojos verdes prometiendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, causando que se estremecieran de miedo mientras que Sia, en un impulso posesivo, apretó con más fuerza la mano del chico.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a un chico intentando entrar su baúl dentro de un compartimento, la puerta que parecía cerrarse a todo momento le dificulto el trabajo. El chico tenia la piel de olivo con el pelo negro corto y ojos negros, iba vestido enteramente de negro con túnicas de seda, lo que delataba su nivel social.

Mirando a su alrededor vio a dos chicos, 1 o 2 años mayores que ellos, riéndose al fondo del pasillo mientras apuntaban sus varitas hacia el chico. Harry entrecerró los ojos y saco su propia varita y apunto hacia los 2 bromistas.

 _¡Expeliarmus!_ dijo en voz baja, y las varitas de los estudiantes mayores saltaron de sus manos y aterrizaron en las manos de Harry. Eso llamo su atención así como la del chico en problemas.

Con una ultima sonrisa siniestra que envió escalofríos a todos los que la vieron, el pelinegro dijo en susurro inaudible. _¡Levicorpus!_ Y los pies de los dos aspirantes a bromistas despegaron del suelo dejándolos colgados boca abajo en el aire gritando y agitando las manos como pollos sin cabeza. Los mantuvo sacudiendo en el aire un rato hasta que se canso y rompió el hechizo, causando que callaran al suelo de golpe. Les lanzo sus varitas antes de decir una única palabra

"Largo." y eso hicieron sin siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Realmente tenias que hacer eso?" pregunto Sia con una mirada de reproche.

"No me gustan los abusones." y era verdad, una cosa era hacer una broma y otra muy diferente burlarse de alguien.

"Gracias." dijo el chico con el baúl. Harry noto su ligero acento mostrando su ascendencia extranjera, _Italiano lo mas seguro_.

"No hay de que." Pero entonces los tres oyeron la sirena del tren y sintieron como el tren empezaba a moverse. Suspirando y ya harto de ir buscando a ciegas Harry miro dentro del compartimento, viendo que estaba vació. "¿Te importa si no sentamos contigo? Llevamos ya un rato buscando un compartimento libre." pregunto sin notar como Sia apretó con mas fuerza la mano del chico maldiciendo en su cabeza.

El chico se quedo momentáneamente sorprendido, pero la sorpresa fue rápidamente substituida por el entusiasmo. "¡Claro!"

Harry observo como el chico abrió la puerta, ahora sin problemas y encontró en el compartimento arrastrando su baúl sin hacer ruido, estrecho los ojos ante este hecho pero no dijo nada y en su lugar entro dentro del compartimento de la misma forma, sin hacer ruido, mientras arrastraba a Sia por la mano.

Colocaron sus baúles en el estante de arriba y se sentaron en los asientos, Harry y Sia juntos con el chico desconocido sentado frente a ellos.

El ojiverde decidió tomar la palabra. "Bueno porque no empezamos por presentarnos, mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado"

El chico con la piel de olivo abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa." No tendrás alguna relación con..."

"¿Charlus Potter? Por desgracia es mi hermano pequeño." ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Harry sabia que la fama de su hermano lo iba a perseguir pero realmente iba a mosquearse mucho si la gente solo iba a asociarlo con el niño-que-vivió. El comportamiento y el lenguaje corporal que sugerían molestia no se le perdieron al chico italiano.

La chica rubia decidió tomar rápidamente la palabra. "Mi nombre es Cassiopeia Malfoy pero llámame Sia, encantada." dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico desconocido se quedo atónito de nuevo aunque tampoco era sorprendente. ¿Una Malfoy con un Potter? Era como intentar mesclar aceite y agua, imposible. Se pregunto brevemente como podían ser amigos el hermano del niño-que-vivio y la hija de un ex-mortifago.

Pero se obligo a salir de sus pensamientos al ver que las dos personas frente a el estaban mirándolo fijamente esperando que se presentara. La sola idea le provoco una profunda ansiedad, aun así se obligo a calmarse y decidió seguir con las presentaciones.

"Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, encantado de conoceros a los dos."

Harry asintió sin más pero Sia abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Zabini? ¿Como Melisandra Zabini?" pregunto la chica, Harry pudo observar como el cuerpo de Blaise se tenso de una manera muy visible.

"¿Quien es?" pregunto el pelinegro sin entender la situación actual.

Sia dudo un poco pero decidió hablar. "Bueno, por lo que sé Melisandra Zabini es bastante conocida en Italia, al parecer tuvo 5 maridos y todos ellos murieron en extrañas circunstancias sin encontrar jamas la causa de la muerte dejándola con todas las pertenencias y riqueza debido al matrimonio. También la llaman... bueno..." la rubia se detuvo un momento mirando al chico italiano que estaba mirando el suelo. "... la viuda negra."

Si el ojiverde se sorprendió por la declaración de su amiga no lo demostró, aunque en su cabeza, las suposiciones que había hecho se convirtieron en confirmaciones.

Era bastante evidente para Harry que Blaise no era normal, la gracia con la que abrió la puerta y la forma silenciosa con la que se movió incluso arrastrando un baúl sugerían que había sido entrenado en ello para un solo propósito, el asesinato. Las circunstancias de la madre del chico solo reafirmaron sus suposiciones, debió enseñarle las bases del oficio a su hijo.

A pesar de las conclusiones a las que había llegado, no dejo que eso le impidiera hacer un nuevo amigo.

"Vaya, tu madre debe tener la peor suerte del mundo. Pero en fin ya sabes lo que dicen, el Karma es una putada." le dijo a Blaise.

El joven Zabini levanto la cabeza de golpe, justo a tiempo para ver el guiño cómplice que le dedico el ojiverde. El chico no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de felicidad absoluta que se quedo plasmada en su cara.

De la misma forma que la reputación de Charlus Potter iba a seguir a Harry, la reputación de su madre le causo problemas para hacer amigos. Toda su vida tuvo que ver como los niños de su edad eran alejados por sus padres temerosos de lo que su madre podría llegar a hacerles. Algo bastante estúpido en opinión de Blaise, su madre era una asesina, no iba a negar eso, pero era una asesina con principios. Solo aceptaba como objetivos a las personas más viles y repugnantes que uno pudiera encontrar en la sociedad actual. Sus últimos 5 maridos eran esa clase de gente, y la única razón por la que se caso con ellos fue para eliminarlos. A pesar de todo ella, amaba a su madre profundamente y el hecho de que Harry estuviera dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda, tanto a él como a su familia, alegro inmensamente al chico italiano. Aunque Harry no lo supiera, acababa de ganarse la lealtad absoluta de Blaise.

Con una sonrisa astuta igualando a la del heredero Slytherin, Blaise decidió seguirle el juego. "Si, pero que le vamos a hacer, los accidentes ocurren."

La sonrisa astuta se transformo en una sonrisa siniestra. "Creo que tu y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos Blaise."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo igualando la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo.

"Chicos, dejadlo ya me estáis empezando a dar escalofríos." dijo un tanto temerosa la chica rubia.

La única reacción de los dos chicos fue estallar de risa bajo la mirada enfurecida de la chica rubia. Sia iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida cuando oyó la puerta del compartimiento abriéndose y los tres pudieron ver a un niño y una niña de su misma edad asomándose por la puerta.

El niño que estaba sonriendo tenia el pelo y los ojos marrones mientras que la niña, que tenia una expresión seria en la cara, tenia el pelo rubio rizado con los ojos de color lavanda. Ambos iban arrastrando sus baúles detrás de ellos.

"Hey Sia te hemos estado buscando por todo el tren, pensé que vendrías a sentarte con nosotros." dijo gritando en protesta el chico como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

"Roger cálmate, me estoy empezando a hartar de tus gritos." dijo la rubia rizada mirando de reojo al recién nombrado Roger. Pero luego se quedo mirando a Sia esperando una explicación.

Sia les dedico una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento chicos iba buscaros pero una cosa llego a la otra y bueno..."

 _Deben ser los amigos que me comento Sia_ , pensó el pelinegro sin percatarse de la forma en como la niña al lado de Roger lo estaba mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados y con un pequeño sonrojo en los mofletes.

Roger miro entonces entre Blaise y él y soltó la bomba. "Entonces ¿Quien de vosotros dos es el chico serpiente?"

Tan rápido como salieron esas palabras de la boca del chico la atmósfera del compartimiento se enfrió de golpe, sin tener tiempo para reaccionar los baúles de los recién llegados volaron directamente dentro del compartimento y se depositaron en el porta equipajes, todos miraron de golpe a Harry que estaba mirando a los recién llegados con unos ojos que habrían hecho huir despavoridos al más valiente de los aurores.

La voz del ojiverde, de ser posible, abría podido cortar el metal. "Ambos. Adentro, Ahora."

Los dos entraron el compartimento rápidamente, su instinto de supervivencia obligandoles a obedecer y intentando reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el escalofrió persistente que corría por sus espaldas debido al miedo.

Harry alzo su varita mientras susurro" _¡Coloportus!¡Muffliato!_ y la puerta dio un ligero resplandor antes de volver a la normalidad, aunque todos los presentes tenían clara una cosa, estaban encerados y insonorizados.

El pelinegro se giro entonces hacia su amiga que estaba temblando ligeramente debido al miedo, pero dicho miedo murió rápidamente al percatarse de la expresión de traición que llevaba en la cara el chico que amaba.

Intentando recuperar el control de la situación, Sia tomo la palabra. "Harry te juro que no es lo que parece."

La voz fría como el hielo salio de su boca. "¿Entonces puedes explicarme, el porque tus dos amigos conocen mi relación con Salazar Slytherin?" ante sus palabras, Silena salio de su manga izquierda y miro a Sia con ojos furiosos, la cresta roja levantada y la boca entreabierta, mostrando la dos filas de dientes de su boca con sus colmillos sobresaliendo.

Blaise, Roger y la chica desconocida abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y aterrados por la aparición de la serpiente con plumas.

Sia que ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas debido al arrepentimiento." Nuestras madres han sido amigas desde hace años, debido a que todas ellas estuvieron en Slytherin, supusieron que había una buena probabilidad de que nosotros acabáramos ahí también. Los padres de Roger y Daphne son parte de la facción neutra del Wisenmagot y los de la facción oscura estaban haciendo presión constantemente para que les apoyen. Como este año íbamos todos a Hogwarts nos quedamos vulnerables a los intentos de amenaza de los hijos de esa facción. Los padres de Daphne y Roger estuvieron a punto de ceder a sus amenazas hasta que mi madre los detuvo y les ofreció algo mejor."

Harry entendió a que se refería "Mi apoyo." dijo con una voz mucho más suave.

Sia que a estas alturas ya estaba derramando lagrimas siguió con su explicación. "Si, sé que debería haberos consultado antes al abuelo y a ti pero fue solo hace unos pocos días y no sabíamos como explicároslo. Con toda la presión y las prisas tuvimos que contarles algunas cosas y ... ***** Snif *****... lo siento, estábamos desesperadas y ya no sabíamos que mas hacer. No quería que Daphne acabara comprometida con algún bastardo y ..." la chica no pudo seguir pues Harry la había agarrado en un abrazo reconfortante.

"Tranquila tranquila, no pasa nada." susurro con una voz tranquilizadora mientras Sia seguía llorando en su pecho aterrada por lo que podría pensar su amor secreto sobre ella. Silena salio de las manga de Harry y se enrosco al rededor del cuerpo de la niña llorando en señal de confort.

Toda esta escena fue presenciada por los 3 testigos que estaban tanto sorprendidos como conmocionados. En un primer momento pensaron que Sia iba a ser castigada brutalmente para luego acabar llorando en los brazos del chico que, 5 minutos atrás, parecía la reencarnación misma del señor oscuro Voldemort.

Por desgracia para ellos, las sorpresas, sobretodo para Blaise, no acabaron ahí " **¿Tu que crees Silena?** "

La serpiente emplumada estiro un poco la alas, causando que los ojos de los 3 testigos estuvieran a punto de salir de sus órbitas. " **No creo que tuviera muchas opciones, imagínate lo que esos bastardos hubieran exigido a cambio de la seguridad de sus hijos. Tuvo que elegir entre la esperanza de que la perdonarías y la seguridad de sus otros amigos, puede que allá puesto en riesgo varios planes que ya estaban en marcha pero tenia buenas intenciones.** " defendió el familiar del chico entre siseos.

Harry pensó en ello y no pudo rechazar su razonamiento, aunque en el fondo le seguía doliendo un poco que su mejor amiga lo hubiera delatado de semejante manera no podía culparla. Siguió acariciando su espalda dejando que llorara a moco tendido sobre su pecho mientras giro su cabeza hacia las otras 3 personas en el compartimento que, ahora que se fijaba, estaban todos sentados frente a su asiento esperando a que hablara.

Harry soltó un suspiro resignado. "¿Cuanto sabéis?"

Blaise tomo la palabra. "Ahora mismo, que eres un parsel, estas relacionado de alguna forma con Salazar Slytherin y que todo esto se supone que debe ser un secreto."

Daphne siguió. " Que eres el nieto del hombre al que todos llaman Hydrus ..." esa declaración le valió una mirada de incredulidad del chico italiano que miro al ojiverde esperando su respuesta hacia esa información. Harry asintió confirmando la declaración de la chica de cabello rubio rizado. "... y que eras capaz de asegurar nuestra seguridad en el caso de que acabáramos en Slytherin. En su momento no lo entendimos pero ahora lo veo claro."

"Recuerdame nunca cabrearte, este a sido el momento más aterrador de toda mi vida." dijo Roger que seguía mirándolo con temor, no solo por la forma en como había ordenado a esa serpiente sino también por el despliegue de poder que había presenciado.

Harry asintió para si mismo, ignorando deliberadamente la ultima declaración del chico asustado. "¿Como lleváis la oclumencia?"

En el mundo de la magia existían los magos legimens que practicaban la legeremencia, personas capases de buscar en la mente de una persona la información que quisieran sin que se dieran cuenta. Muchos políticos practicaban ese arte hoy en día esperando tener una ventaja en contra de sus rivales. La única defensa contra ellos era la oclumencia, la capacidad de vaciar su mente y formar una barrera impenetrable para aquellos que busquen hurgar en las mentes ajenas.

"Bastante bien la verdad, soy capaz de vaciar mi mente y expulsar a los intrusos." dijo Blaise.

"Puedo vaciar mi mente, pero no he avanzado mucho más." contesto Daphne.

"Lo mismo que ella." respondió Roger.

Harry hizo una mueca. "No es suficiente." dijo asustando a los presentes, se giro hacia la serpiente. " **Silena** " siseo

Los 3 se tensaron pensando que la serpiente iba a atacarlos pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la serpiente simplemente levanto la cabeza y se enrosco 2 voz veces en el brazo del pelinegro … antes de apuntar su cabeza hacia ellos.

Canalizando su magia a través de su compañera siseo el conjuro en el lenguaje de las serpientes. " _ **Mente, Barrera, Proteger.**_ "

Los 3 empezaron a brillar por un instante antes de volver a la normalidad.

Blaise pregunto vacilante a su nuevo amigo." ¿Que-que nos has hecho?"

"En vista de que no podía estar seguro de que algún entrometido no se colaría en vuestras cabezas he puesto una barrera para asegurarme de que eso no ocurra." dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

La chica rubia pregunto conmocionada. "¿Es eso posible?" jamas había oído de semejante magia.

Con una sonrisa astuta Harry respondió. "¿Para un mago normal? No. Pero para un practicante de magia parsel como yo, no es algo muy complicado."

"¿En que consiste la magia parsel?" pregunto fascinado Blaise, había oído historias y cuentos afirmando que era una de las magias más viles que existían pero ahora se mostraba mas bien escéptico sobre la veracidad de lo que había oído.

Harry lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar. "La magia parsel se divide en 3 ramas, curación defensa y ataque y las tres ramas se invocan a través del lenguaje parsel."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Zzz...Zzz" se oyo dormir a Sia en el pecho del ojiverde

"¿Ya esta?" pregunto incrédulo Roger.

Harry resoplo. "¿Y que esperabas? ¿Alguna magia antigua de sangre, un ritual oscuro con fines nefastos?"

Daphne se apresuro a responder. "No en absoluto es solo que parece demasiado … simple."

El pelinegro se rio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Silena. "Créeme, lo simple a veces es mejor. Al contrario que los magos que necesitamos una varita y un profundo conocimiento para poder lanzar hechizos, las criaturas mágicas tienen su propia magia. Nadie les enseña el como usarla, simplemente lo saben por instinto. La magia parsel funciona de la misma manera, canalizamos nuestra magia a través de una serpiente, ordenamos en el lenguaje de las serpientes y la magia actúa según nuestros deseos ya sea para curar, defender o atacar."

Los 3 oyentes se quedaron pasmados sin saber que decir, el pelinegro lo hacia sonar tan simple y a la ves tan eficaz que no sabían que decir.

"Por cierto" dijo el pelinegro mientras colocaba la cabeza de Sia en su regazo y empezó a acariciarla." Con todo la conmoción, creo que nos olvidamos de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida mientras miraba a Roger.

Daphne fulmino con la mirada al chico, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se abrían ahorrado un montón de problemas y malentendidos si el idiota no fuera tan bocazas. La chica dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. "Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass, encantada."dijo con una ligera inclinación respetuosa.

Roger empezó a rascarse la nuca un poco incomodo. "Siiiiii ... bueno, mi nombre es Roger Davis y siento el lio de antes, Daphne y Sia siempre me dicen que soy un bocazas pero..." no pudo acabar debido a que la rubia a su lado le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacer que se callara... y también porque se lo merecía.

Harry se rio de buena gana." Tranquilo son cosas que pasan, pero con cuidado con lo que dices podrías tener que pagar las consecuencias." dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Roger se apresuro a asentir repetidas veces, había captado el mensaje.

Blaise tomo la palabra. "Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini." Daphne abrió los ojos ligeramente mostrando su sorpresa pero no dijo nada mas.

Por ultimo, Harry tomo la palabra. "En cuanto a mi, mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado."

"..."

"..."

Los cerebros del chico y la chica se quedaron en blanco momentáneamente intentando procesar la información recibida hasta que 10 segundos después, pronunciaron una única palabra a gritos y al unisono.

"¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!/¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Blaise empezó a reírse de forma incontrolable mientras que Roger y Daphne empezaron a bombardear a base de preguntas al recién descubierto Potter.

El chico italiano no sabia donde se acababa de meter pero estaba seguro que no iba a arrepentirse a corto plazo.

XxxXxxX

Ya era de noche cuando el tren llego a la estación de Hosmeade, el pueblo en la vecindad cerca de la escuela. Los 5 bajaron del tren vistiendo el uniforme estándar de la escuela : unos pantalones negros para los hombres y una falda larga de color negro para las mujeres, una camisa de color blanco debajo de una túnica de color negro y una corbata a juego. Por lo que sabían, cuando fueran ordenados en una casa, sus uniformes iban a incluir los colores que la representaban: amarillo y negro para Hufflepuff, azul y bronce para Ravenclaw, rojo y dorado para Griffindor y verde y plata para Slytherin.

Durante el resto del trayecto, después de horas de insistencia de parte de sus nuevos amigos, Harry les contó la historia de su vida. No se dejo nada excepto la verdadera identidad de su abuelo, Salazar y Harry habían creado una historia de fondo para cuando fuera necesario contar la verdad. En dicha versión modificada:

1- Salazar Slytherin no tuvo un solo hijo, tuvo mellizos.

2- Belladona realizó el ritual en uno solo de ellos dejando al otro con su magia intacta.

3-Salazar (alias: Hydrus) era descendiente del hijo que no participo en el ritual.

4-Salazar, incapaz de tener hijos debido a su edad había hecho a Harry, el descendiente recién encontrado del otro mellizo afectado por el ritual, su heredero.

Eran modificaciones bastante simples pero como había explicado el pelinegro antes, lo simple aveces era mejor.

Decir que los 3 se sorprendieron era la subestimacion del siglo, Harry James Potter, el hijo no querido de James y Lily Potter, y hermano del niño que vivió era el legitimo heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Slytherin. Si no fuera porque el pelinegro había demostrado sus afirmaciones y porque Sia había confirmado que era verdad lo más seguro es que lo hubiesen tomado por loco.

Harry les pidió que no se lo dijeran a nadie, ni siquiera sus propios padres hasta que se lo permitiese. Blaise estuvo de acuerdo sin problemas, acababa de hacer su primer amigo y no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo, pero Daphne y Roger fueron más difíciles de convencer, tuvo de recordarles que su bienestar , y posiblemente el de sus hermanas, dependía de él en caso de que acabaran en el nido de serpientes. Los dos cedieron inmediatamente sin protestar, mas por el bien de sus hermanas que por el suyo propio. Harry odiaba tener que usar esos métodos pero eran necesarios, sobretodo después de que Sia y su tia Cissi abrieran la boca cuando no debían. Ahora que lo pensaba tendría que enviarle una carta a su abuelo en cuanto antes.

A pesar de que Harry los había amenazado para mantener el secreto, Roger y Daphne no encontraron la fuerza para odiarlo por ello. Roger porque consideraba que Harry era así debido a su difícil situación, si sus planes de futuro dependieran de un secreto y este fuera descubierto por personas ajenas a él, también se pondría muy nervioso. Daphne por otra parte, en tan solo un viaje en tren, había aprendido a respetar al ojiverde. No solo por sobrellevar lo que a sus ojos fue, una infancia de mierda, sino también por la astucia y la forma en como había manejado la situación: como el Slytherin que decía ser, por no decir que su pequeña escena secreta en el tren le había demostrado 3 cosas, tenia una lengua de plata, era mucho más poderoso que el mago promedio y, que no dudaría en cumplir sus amenazas.

Hablando del ojiverde, la rubia rizada estaba viéndolo ahora con una mirada mixta, dividida entre sus ganas de reír y los celos que no entendía de donde habían salido.

Sia estaba cogiendo la mano de su amor secreto y mirándolo como un cachorrito perdido." ¿De verdad me perdonas?"

Harry suspiro y repitió por milésima vez. "Si, Sia te perdono, pero la próxima vez avísame cuando vayas a sacarme un truco así."

"¿De verdad de verdad?" pregunto no muy convencida.

Harry se paro en seco y se giro hacia la chica abatida que pensó que iba a recibir una reprimenda, cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando por los gritos … que nunca llegaron. Sin embargo noto unos labios cerrados contra su frente y abrió los ojos en shock, Harry Potter, su amor de la infancia, la estaba besando... en su frente ... ¡pero aun así era un beso!

Sia se puso roja como un tomate y solo empeoro cuando vio la sonrisa cariñosa que el pelinegro le dedico mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura. "Estas perdonada, deja el asunto de lado de acuerdo."

La chica tímida que a estas alturas parecía un semáforo solo pudo asentir y seguir al chico sin soltar su mano. Roger y Blaise se quedaron mirando la pareja reprimiendo sus risas mientras Daphne tenia una expresión complicada, una mezcla entre un ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa.

Los 5 siguieron caminado por la estación siguiendo al mar de alumnos hasta que una potente voz se superpuso con las voces de los demás alumnos.

"Los de 1er año, por aquí. Los de 1er año"

Los 5 se giraron en esa dirección y vieron al que era posiblemente el hombre más grande que habían visto nunca. Llevaba pantalones marones con un polo rojo y un pequeño chaleco marrón de piel de topo. Tenia el cabello largo y desordenado de color negro y una larga barba del mismo color. El hombre gigantesco iba agitando su mano izquierda mientras sostenía una lampara de luz en su mano derecha.

Los 5 no dijeron nada, se limitaron a seguir al hombre con el resto de sus compañeros. El grupo fue caminando por un camino oscuro y sin luces, la lampara de su guía siendo la única fuente de luz. Algunos personas iban tropezando y cayendo mientras caminaban pero se apresuraban a levantarse para no quedarse solos en la oscuridad. El proceso duro varios minutos hasta que llegaron al borde de un lago con varias botes atorados en la tierra.

"No mas de 4 por bote. Repito, no mas de 4." dijo el hombre gigantesco.

Harry tomo la palabra." Voy a ir con Sia, dudo mucho que pretenda soltarme en estos momentos."

Daphne iba a decir algo pero Blaise se le adelanto. "Nosotros iremos en otro bote, nos vemos en la otra orilla." dijo antes de coger a sus dos compañeros de barco y dirigirse hacia uno de los botes vacíos.

Harry arrastro a su amiga hasta uno de los botes que ya estaba ocupado por dos pasajeros. Ambos subieron y se sentaron sin decir nada, Harry siendo paciente y Sia disfrutando del raro momento de cariño que tuvo con el pelinegro.

Los 4 esperaron en silencio hasta que notaron como los botes empezaron a moverse.· de las 4 personas abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, Harry solo levanto una ceja en respuesta.

Decidió entonces estudiar a los 2 desconocidos, eran un chico y una chica. El chico de cabello marrón claro y ojos marrones lo miro dándole una sonrisa tentativa mientras que la chica, con una melena rubia rojiza atada en dos coletas traseras y sus ojos marrones, tenia una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

"Hola mi nombre es Cedric Diggory." dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Susan Bones encantada." dijo con entusiasmo la chica feliz.

El ojiverde asintió." Mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado." la reacción no se hizo esperar, ambos se sorprendieron por su declaración, iban a preguntar algo pero la chica rubia a su lado no les dio tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Cassiopeia Malfoy, un placer" dijo recuperando un poco su actitud exuberante de siempre.

Ahora si que estaban conmocionados, Cedric se quedo mirando entre Harry y Sia con la boca entreabierta mientras que Susan estrecho los ojos mirando a la pareja pensando el como un Potter y una Malfoy podían estar juntos lado a lado sin matarse entre ellos.

A pesar de la escena, su atención se desvió a un conjunto de luces que brillaban a lo lejos y al mirar no pudieron evitar, ni siquiera Harry, el sonido gutural de asombro que salieron de sus bocas.

Hogwarts era un regalo para la vista, un castillo gigantesco iluminado por las diferentes luces que salían por sus ventanas en la noche oscura ,construido sobre roca solida a la orilla de un lago (que estaban cruzando en bote en ese preciso momento) junto a unos extensos terrenos de pradera, todo ello rodeado por un bosque gigantesco que se extendía por millas. Con todo ello, la escuela era un autentico regalo para la vista.

Los botes siguieron navegando por el lago dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, unos minutos después, vieron un pequeño hueco tapado por varias plantas en la formación rocosa y los botes se dirigían hacia ahí.

"Cabezas abajo." grito su guía antes de tumbarse encima del bote. Aunque era inútil, el pobre hombre era el único lo suficientemente alto para chocarse la cabeza contra la parte alta del pequeño hueco.

Pasando el túnel, los botes se llegaron a la orilla frente a unas escaleras que daban a unas puertas dobles inmensas.

Los niños bajaron y siguieron su camino, subiendo las escaleras donde su guía los estaba esperando. Cuando todos se reunieron en las puertas el hombre barbudo dio 3 fuertes golpes contra la puerta y espero.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y vieran a una mujer mayor con un vestido verde y una túnica negra por encima de este con un sombrero negro a juego, parecía bastante estricta.

"Los de 1er año profesora."

"Gracias Hagrid, voy a hacerme cargo desde aquí." le dijo al hombre, este sin más propósito para estar aquí se fue dejando a los chicos con la anciana.

"Seguidme por favor." dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el castillo con los niños siguiéndola detrás.

El grupo fue avanzando hasta que llegaron a una antecámara donde la profesora se detuvo y espero a que todos entraran.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, toma la palabra. "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de la escuela. En breve pasareis por la ceremonia de selección donde seréis ordenados en ..." Harry desconecto completamente, conociendo ya el procedimiento.

En su lugar, se inclino ligeramente en la oreja de Blaise. "¿Es cosa mía, o parece que se mueva como si llevara su varita en el culo?" el italiano tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

"Es cosa tuya... a mi me parece que es un palo de escoba." el dúo de pelinegros soltó un bufido.

"Debería relajarse un poco, por la cara que lleva parece como si se hubiera tragado un paquete entero de grageas BertyBob con sabor a vomito."

"¿ Cuanto tiempo crees que tomara antes de que le dé una ulcera."

"No mucho ahora que estamos nosotros aquí." dijo con una risita.

"Te he dicho ya lo bien que me caes hermano." dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

"No, pero esta bien saberlo compañero." dijo riéndose entre dientes.

La subdirectora se dio cuenta de dos alumnos que la estaban ignorando, iba a reprenderlo severamente hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos, y se puso blanca como el papel.

El chico en cuestión era alto para su edad, 1m50, era fácilmente el chico más alto de todo su grupo, y también el que estaba más en forma, con su pelo negro desordenado y sus ojos verdes picaros no le costo mucho saber quienes eran sus padres, brevemente le pareció curioso que no llevara gafas. Pero lo que realmente la asusto fue la forma en la que estaba bromeando con uno de sus compañeros a su lado. La forma en la que hablaba, su expresión facial y la forma de reírse le recordaban demasiado a James Potter en sus años más jóvenes. El día que tanto temía había llegado, el sucesor de los merodeadores había llegado a Hogwarts.

Los merodeadores, un grupo de bromistas compuesto por James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew y Sirius Black. En su día, pusieron el castillo patas arriba, convirtiendo la vida de muchos, tanto alumnos como profesores, en un infierno viviente.

"¿Profesora, se encuentra bien?" pregunto un niño al azar.

La anciana saliendo de sus pensamientos se recompuso rápidamente. "Si por supuesto, les daré un tiempo para prepararse antes de entrar en el comedor." salió a paso ligero de la sala.

Sia le dio un golpe en el hombro al ojiverde, que apenas noto nada. "Ni siquiera hemos empezado las clases y ya estas buscando problemas"

"¿Yooo? Para nada" dijo con su siempre presente sonrisa astuta.

"Simplemente estábamos comentando que parecía una profesora estricta." dijo el italiano.

"...y que debería aflojar..."

"...mucho..."

"...pero en caso de que no pueda hacerlo..."

"...no nos molestaría ayudarla." finalizo Blaise dedicándole una sonrisa junto a Harry a la chica.

"Me siento desplazado" dijo Roger con cara de palo.

Daphne miro al chico incrédula. "¿No pensaras seriamente en participar en sus tonterías?"

El pelimarron solo sonrió. "Ya sabes lo que dicen, sino puedes vencerles únete a ellos." dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de los cuellos de sus dos compañeros masculinos.

"Un nuevo socio en el crimen." dijo Blaise

"Bienvenido a nuestro pequeño grupo, hermano." completo Harry.

Las dos chicas rubias se miraron a los ojos. "Hombres/Hombres." dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras los 3 chicos se reían de sus reacciones.

Pero su momento fue roto cuando McGonagall volvió a entrar en la sala.

"Todo esta preparado, seguidme por favor."

Los niños siguieron a la mujer mayor y entraron entonces en el comedor, 4 largas mesas se extendían por la casi totalidad de la gran sala, cada una con alumnos vistiendo el color de sus casas, de izquierda a derecha Slytherin, Griffindo, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y al fondo en un estrado se encontraba otra mesa reservada para los profesores. Varios conjuntos de velas estaban suspendidas en el aire iluminado el comedor bajo el techo encantado que mostraba una vista magnifica del cielo estrellado.

Circularon por el medio de las mesas centrales y avanzaron hasta pararse delante de un pequeño estrado sobre el cual se encontraba un taburete y sobre este un sombrero puntiagudo y viejo.

Los niños se miraron el sombrero sin entender a que estaban esperando, todos menos Harry que ya sabia lo que venia.

"Buenas noches, bienvenidos al castillo,

cansados estáis, y sin ganas de nada,

mas demorad un rato más, que...

Blaise se quedo mirando incrédulo el sombrero junto a Roger que no estaba mejor. "¿Ese sombrero... esta cantando?" pregunto para si mismo en un susurro.

Harry asintio "Si, el sombrero seleccionador, uno de los regalos que los 4 fundadores dieron a la escuela para que siguiera funcionando después de su muerte."

Roger mostró su interés en el tema. "¿Cuales fueron los otros?" el italiano también presto atención esperando su respuesta

" Griffindor ofreció el sombrero para repartir a los alumnos en las diferentes casas, Ravenclaw ofreció la biblioteca con sus libros, Hufflepuff dio a los elfos domésticos para mantener las cocinas y Slytherin puso en marcha el sistema de defensa de la escuela y ... algo más." los dos chicos le dieron una mirada interrogante. "Mi abuelo se negó a contarme más pero, al parecer mi antepasado dejo algo en el castillo, una ultima linea de defensa en caso de que todo este perdido antes de marcharse."

Blaise iba a comentar pero se calló de golpe al oír los aplausos de la multitud y pudo ver que el sombrero había acabado con su canción.

La señora McGonagall desenrollo un pergamino y sosteniendo el sombrero en sus manos empezó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético. Uno por uno los niños avanzaban, se sentaban en el taburete y esperaba la decisión del sombrero que era colocado cada vez en la cabeza del alumno esperando a ser seleccionado.

Harry espero pacientemente mientras observaba como uno por uno los alumnos eran elegidos en una casa y estudiaba sus características esperando que seria de alguna utilidad en el futuro.

Observo como Daphne junto con algunos otros fueron seleccionados en Slytherin, al parecer tendría que empezar a limpiar el nido de serpientes en cuanto antes, la sonrisa maligna que vio en algunos chicos de de la mesa de verde y plata no se le perdió. Roger tuvo más suerte y fue seleccionado en Ravenclaw, se fijo también con ligero interés que Cedric y Susan, los que iban con él en el bote fueron seleccionados en Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia."

Sia avanzo hacia el taburete con nerviosismo y se sentó con el sombrero en su cabeza esperando el veredicto. Harry espero con impaciencia la decisión del sombrero mientras suplicaba en su cabeza que no acabara en Slytherin, no es que no confiara en su capacidad para proteger a su amiga, pero con Daphne ahora en la ecuación iba a tener más dificultades para defenderlas en ese lugar. Por suerte no iba a ser necesario.

"Ravenclaw" el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de profundo alivio mientras miraba como su amiga se dirigió hacia su mesa y se sentó al lado de Roger. Al menos iba a tener una preocupación menos pero por si acaso no iba a bajar la guardia.

Con el tiempo, el momento de la verdad por fin llego.

"Potter, Harry." cuando el nombre del pelinegro salio de los labios de la subdirecta, una ola de murmullos se desato en todo el salón.

"¿Potter? Creéis que puede ser..."

"No sabia que el niño-que-vivio tuviera un hermano mayor."

"Me pregunto como sera."

Harry ya sabiendo la reacción que iba a causar, no se inmuto y decidió proseguir con la ceremonia con normalidad.

Los espectadores observaron como el pelinegro de 11 años se dirigió hacia el taburete con un paso confiado, pero sin ser arrogante, lleno de gracia animal dándole un aspecto bastante sofisticado. Un buen numero de mujeres se sonrojaron al observar al chico apuesto mientras que los profesores lo observaron con interés, todos menos uno.

Albus Percivall Wilfrid Brayan Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, Orden de Merlin Primera , Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot yJefe Supremo de la ICW, observo como el pelinegro se dirigía hacia el estrado no con una mirada curiosa, sino aterrada.

La gracia con la que se movía, el encanto inherente que poseía y sobretodo, la astucia que percibió en los ojos verdes del chico, le recordaron tanto a cierta persona que tuvo que reprimir con fuerza la necesidad imperiosa de sacar su varita. Pero por el bien de la ceremonia se obligo a dejar de lado sus pensamientos y repitiéndose una y otra vez que era solo casualidad, un mareo, una visión aleatoria que tuvo en el momento.

Harry se sentó en el taburete y noto entonces como la mujer mayor coloco el sombrero encima de su cabeza.

" _Aaaaaaa, debo admitir que son unas barreras mentales increíbles, pero inútiles si estoy en contacto directo con tu cabeza, aun así, voy a alabar tu_ esfuerzo." Se oyó en la cabeza del pelinegro.

" _No esperaba menos del sombrero seleccionador de Godrick Griffindor, disculpe las molestias, pero uno nunca se sabe cuando pueden intentar entrar en tu cabeza y hurgar donde no les llaman._ " Dijo en su mente. Las cosas serian muy diferentes si no se hubiera quitado su colgante antes de venir o estaba seguro que el sombrero no abría podido ver nada

" _Una actitud muy prudente de seguro, veamos que tenemos ... oh ... oooooh … interesante …_ "oyó el chico mientras esperaba el veredicto del sombrero.

Lo que Harry no podía percibir es que el sombrero estaba trabajando horas extras, en vez de mirar una pequeña parte de sus recuerdos, lo estaba mirando absolutamente todo y estaba muy sorprendido por lo que vio. Estaba claro para el sombrero que este chico no era un cualquier, más aun después de darse cuenta de sus objetivos y sus intenciones. Le dejo un poco descolocado el hecho de que Salazar siguiera todavía con vida pero cosas más raras había oído por allí.

Volviendo a la cuestión que lo ocupaba, vislumbro el plan que tenia el chico en mente y tuvo que decir que … estaba totalmente de acuerdo. La casa Slytherin se había convertido en un nido de depravación en las ultimas décadas y el director no hizo nada para arreglarlo, todo debido a que veía más valor en mantener la tapadera de su espía que en asegurar el bien estar de sus estudiantes. Todo por el bien común según sus palabras. Ya iba siendo hora que alguien arreglara este estropicio y sacara la basura del castillo. Por ello el sombrero tomo su decisión y decidió darle la poca ayuda que podía al niño.

" _Joven debo admitir que eres muy ambicioso, querer reformar la casa Slytherin y unir a las 4 casas de nuevo no sera tarea fácil._ " Harry ni siquiera se inmuto por fuera pero por dentro empezó a entrar en pánico. Pero una risita resonando en su cabeza lo saco de su estado. " _No temas joven, esta conversación no saldrá de aquí, pero tienes una tarea difícil ante ti por lo que permíteme echarte una mano, tu no digas nada y déjame obrar mi magia._ " Harry no entendió lo que quería decir pero decidió tomar el riesgo y confiar en el sombrero.

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que Harry se sentó y tanto los estudiantes como los profesores empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y a impacientarse. Esta era, de largo, la selección más larga que había tenido lugar en Hogwarts desde su fundación. Algunos murmullos circularon preguntándose cual era el problema pero todo ruido en la sala murió cuando oyeron un gruñido pensativo.

Todos se giraron mirando a Harry pensando que había sido él. Un nuevo gruñido y vieron que el pelinegro no era el causante de ese ruido.

¡Era el sombrero!

"Difícil, muy muy difícil, creo que no he tenido semejante dilema desde que fui creado. Poder y talento no faltan, raramente he visto a un estudiante con semejante potencial. Haga lo que haga llegaras a la grandeza de eso no cabe la menor duda, pero donde te pongo. Tu lealtad es indiscutible, morirías de buena gana por cualquiera de tus amigos. Aunque, tu cerebro tampoco debe ser subestimado, nunca había visto una mente tan ágil como la tuya. También esta tu valor, prácticamente tienes las bolas bañadas en mithril lo que no es poca cosa. Pero también están tus aspiraciones y tu ambición, solo superadas por tu astucia y tu voluntad para alcanzar tus objetivos. Que dilema..."

La voz del sombrero salio como un murmullo pero en una sala completamente silenciosa, la voz del sombrero se oyó alto y claro. El sombrero nunca había dicho nada en voz alta excepto para anunciar las casas y cantar la cansion de bienvenida, ¡Nunca! Y hoy todo Hogwarts había presenciado la excepción a la regla.

Todos vieron entonces como el sombrero se puso rígido en la cabeza del pelinegro. "¿He dicho eso en voz alta?" pregunto, como si se hubiera sorprendido el mismo de su error. Pero pronto se recuperó. "¡Dejad de mirarme así, estoy trabajando!" grito el sombrero antes de volver a su posición original como si nuca hubiera hablado.

" _Y así Heredero de Slytherin, es como trabajo mi magia jajajaja_ "

Harry desde luego no se quedo decepcionado, en unos minutos, el ojiverde se había convertido en el centro de atención permanente en los próximos años. El sombrero desde luego era un gran orador, sus palabras habían sido dichas de tal manera que nadie podría sospechar que habían sido cuidadosamente elegidas. La forma en como el sombrero había descrito dejo claro que podría quedar en cualquiera de las casas y aun así sobresalir en ellas, había descrito al joven como uno de los magos con más potencial que había visto jamas. Ahora, no importaba la casa en la que estuviera, el interés que había despertado en todos aseguraría que las personas quisieran asociarse con él.

" _¿Por curiosidad, cuanto tardaste en imaginarte el guion?_ " Pregunto en su cabeza a modo de broma.

" _¿Guion? Creo que me has malinterpretado, cada una de mis palabras fueron sinceras. No importa realmente donde te meta, vas a ser grande Harry Serpus Slytherin_ "

El pelinegro se sorprendió por la declaración del sombrero, sobretodo por que también sabia el nombre por el cual quería ser reconocido en un futuro.

" _Pero aun así, tus objetivos están decididos y tu meta clara, por ello deberás estar en …_ "

"Slytherin" grito el sombrero, causando que la mesa de la izquierda del todo estallara en aplausos atronadores. Las otras casas estaban decepcionadas de que no iban a conseguir un compañero de semejante calibre pero aun así dieron unos aplausos educados. Los profesores por su parte estaban en estado catatónico. Debido a sus antecedentes familiares pensaron que estaría en Griffindor, McGonagall después de oír la declaración del sombrero estaba casi preparada para ponerse a bailar de alegría aunque ahora estaba plantada como un pino en su lugar sin molestarse siquiera en coger el sombrero seleccionador para que Harry fuera a sentarse en su mesa.

El que se llevo la mayor sorpresa de su vida sin embargo fue Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin y el archienemigo de James Potter durante sus años de escuela, jamas se había imaginado que el hijo primogénito de su enemigo mas odiado acabaría en su propia casa. En estos momentos estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la compostura debido al shock.

Mientras el chico se saco el sombrero, lo coloco en el taburete y fue a sentarse con los otros miembros de su casa, el director estaba lidiando con su propia mente en conflicto. La mayor parte de su mente estaba entrando en pánico al ver las similitudes entre el chico de ojos verdes y Voldemort. El mismo encanto, el mismo talento y, sobretodo, el mismo potencial. ¡No! Por lo que se le había escapado al sombrero, podría llegar a ser incluso más poderoso que él. El temor inundo el anciano al pensar que Harry podría recorrer el mismo camino oscuro que recorrió su antiguo estudiante caído en desgracia. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente refuto esas ideas, después de todo con padres tan honestos y justos como Lily y James, era imposible que su hijo pudiera llegar a considerar la idea de convertirse en un mago oscuro. Puso sus oscuras ideas de lado pensando que eran solo los desvarios que venían con la edad. El pobre idiota no sabia de lo que hablaba.

Harry se sentó al lado de Daphne que lo estaba mirando con calculadores pero no dijo nada. La selección prosiguió hasta que el ultimo alumno, siendo Blaise, fue seleccionado en Slytherin. El chico italiano choco los cinco con el ojiverde antes de sentarse frente a él.

Lo había conseguido, no todo había salido como pensaba pero pudo hacer un control de daños y incluso sacar cierta ventaja y ayuda. Al final no tuvo que preocuparse por la seguridad de Sia, si bien seguían habiendo algunos riesgos, iba a estar relativamente segura en Ravenclaw. El problema inesperado era Daphne, había prometido a Sia que la protegería en el nido de serpientes y en vista de como los alumnos mayores de su casa estaban mirando a la chica estaba casi dispuesto a apostar que iba a tener que matar a alguien muy pronto. Pero no todos los imprevistos fueron malas noticias, la ayuda del sombrero fue una sorpresa agradable y iba a facilitarle las cosas para entablar amistad con otros alumnos a pesar de ser un Slytherin.

Salazar le había aconsejado rodearse de amigos de confianza, la situación le había obligado a hacerlo antes de lo previsto. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podía confiar en Blaise, por su comportamiento pudo decir que era un tipo decente y la naturaleza de sus futuras operaciones no iban a incomodarle, quien sabe, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que lo ayudara. Pero Roger y Daphne eran comodines, no sabia como iban a reaccionar, solo el tiempo lo diría. En cuanto a Sia, bueno, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabia lo que pretendía hacer y a pesar de ello se había quedado a su lado, eso tenia que contar para algo.

Los jugadores estaban sobre el tablero y los dados habían sido lanzados, solo quedaba ver como iba a evolucionar este juego de poder.

XENDX


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno gente aquí esta el próximo capitulo, aviso con antelacion, me he saltado los 3 primeros años de escuela y he hecho un super resumen de los acontecimientos para acelerar un poco la cosa, espero que os guste y como siempre dejadme algún comentario o like.

Xyori Nadeshiko : para responder a la pregunta, ambas y 2 más, Harry tiene que heredar 4 títulos en total, por lo que serán 4 esposas.

wolf1990 : por desgracia para todo eso tendras que esperarte al proximo capitulo, tranquilo ya esta a medio escribir.

Chugoku no Doragon : primero, el diminutivo de Casiopeia es Sia, se que no cuela pero me gusto y segundo, para responder a tu pregunta mira la respuesta al review de Xyori Nadeshiko, gracias por tu apoyo.

James anderson : paciencia mi buen fan, acabara haciendolo, es solo cuestión de tiempo kekekeke.

SaoCa : Graaaaaaaaaaaacias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gusto.

Amai Star of Darkness : gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste, en cuanto a los padres de Harry … creo que vas a disfrutar el próximo capitulo kekekeke. ( no este, el que publicare mañana o pasado mañana a lo más lejos)

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Recuerdos del Pasado.**

 **XxxXxxX**

En los confines de la mansión Slytherin, un chico de 1m70, pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda llevaba solo unos pantalones de pijama mostrandole al mundo sus fuertes y voluminosos músculos mientras miraba por la enorme ventana de su habitación, esperando a que saliera el sol.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que Harry había llegado por primera vez a Hogwarts, 4 años llenos de varios sucesos, escándalos y tragedias que golpearon la sociedad mágica como un maso, y el ojiverde había estado en el centro de todo aquello. No como un espectador, sino como el principal causante de esos eventos junto a unos cuantos elegidos entre ellos su abuelo Salazar y su mejor amigo Blaise.

En un principio, el chico pensó que sus actos tenían como propósito limpiar la casa Slytherin en Hogwarts de las malas hierbas a la vez que su abuelo golpeaba seriamente las bases de poder político de Gran Bretaña para poder asumir cierto control. El poder político en su momento no le interesaba, no veía la necesidad de aportar un cambio en la población o la sociedad mágica, pero lo que vio en la sala común de Slytherin hace 4 años lo marco de por vida.

De alguna manera, los hijos de mortifagos y representantes de la facción sangre pura había logrado hacerse con el control de la casa. El pelinegro fue testigo de como esos bastardos abusaban, golpeaban y maltrataban al resto de los Slytherin sin que nadie dijera nada, todo eso mientras estaba alineado con sus compañeros frente a los prefectos masculinos, que resultaron ser todos sangrepura. Comprendió exactamente lo que esperaban hacer con todo eso, dar ejemplo y testimonio de como funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar. Luego, procedieron a jactarse de como sus padres, con su alta posición social, podrían llegar a hacerles la vida imposible a sus familias si no seguían las reglas impuestas por ello.

Claro había algunos sangrepura entre ellos, sus padres estando en posiciones de poder o siendo de origen noble, que no estaban de acuerdo con la situación, pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Los que lo controlaban todo eran hijos de ex-mortifagos y los puristas de sangre, habían sido educados para comportarse así, si ellos ya eran horribles no querían llegar a pensar en los padre de estos y lo que podrían llegar a hacerles a sus seres queridos. Por ello, consideraron que era mejor callar y soportar la situación.

Después de todo ese espectáculo, mandaron a los de 1er año a sus cuadros. Harry no miro atrás, pero Silena se había fijado en la mirada de profundo interés que tenían algunos mientras lo miraban. El espectáculo que monto en el comedor esa noche había captado la atención de todo el mundo, y los sangrepura no eran la excepción, si esperaban que se uniera a ellos en sus formas o ponerlo bajo su control, hasta el día de hoy, Harry nunca lo supo.

Cuando Harry llego a su habitación, procedió con él plan que su abuelo y él mismo habían armado antes de irse a tomar el tren.

La salla común de Slytherin estaba plagada de estatuas de serpientes por doquier, en los pasillos, los muebles y incluso en las habitaciones. Salazar no había construido sus mazmorras de tal manera solo para la estética, formaban parte del sistema de defensa.

El pelinegro se coloco frente a la pequeña estatua serpentina que estaba enroscada en uno de los soportes de su cama doble y le ordeno en parsel detener y castigar las atrocidades que se estaban cometiendo en los dormitorios por la fuerza. Unos segundos la estatua se movió, levantó la cabeza y se inclino ante Harry. Luego empezó a prepararse para ir a la cama, ignorando por completo los gritos de pánico, dolor y suplica que estaban resonando en las mazmorras.

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas por venir donde los estudiantes maltratados de Slytherin se sintieron seguros mientras dormían.

La mañana siguiente fue realmente divertida para el chico, sobretodo al ver los estragos que habían causado las serpientes, 13 alumnos habían sido ingresados en la enfermería con cicatrices y hematomas múltiples, sin contar a los 4 que habían sido enviados de urgencia en San Mungo. Durante todo el desayuno comió en silencio mientras que Blaise lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice y Daphne le miro con gratitud.

Hubo una investigación claro esta, pero nadie consiguió determinar la causa del problema. Cuando se supo por los alumnos heridos que fueron las serpientes de la sala común quienes los atacaron, el director se quedo bastante sorprendido, nunca en toda la historia de la escuela, al menos la registrada, había ocurrido un fenómeno como este. Tuvieron la idea de quitar las estatuas de serpientes pero por más conjuros y hechizos que usaran jamas lograron ningún resultado. Resignados, se decidió que el jefe de la casa estaría en alerta para prevenir un incidente como este en el futuro.

El resto del año paso bastante rápido, el ojiverde sobresaliendo en cada una de sus clases fue bastante claro para sus profesores que el chico era un prodigio, cumpliendo las tareas que le encomendaban con eficiencia y rapidez. Sin embargo hubo uno que le causo ciertos problemas durante un tiempo.

Severus Snape, en un principio, eligió ignorar a Harry, algo bastante difícil considerando que estaba en su casa, en su clase y que era condenadamente bueno en pociones. Aun así, el jefe de la casa Slytherin decidió tratarlo como a cualquier otra persona, algo bastante difícil, de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta quienes era su padre, pero aun así decidió hacer un esfuerzo y no involucrarse con él más de lo necesario.

La resolución de Severus Snape no duro más de una semana y todo debido a un incidente en clase de herbología. Harry tuvo su primera clase de herbología con los Griffindor, claro que la rivalidad con la casa de los leones hizo que hubiera algunas tensiones pero sin mayor problema, al menos hasta que uno de los chicos de dicha casa decidiera hacer una estupidez.

Un hijo de muggles, Dilan Smith creyó recordar, se aburrió con las explicaciones de la profesora Sprout por lo que decidió salir del invernadero y ir a explorar. El chico no debía ser muy listo, porque lo primero que hizo fue entrar en uno de los invernaderos reservados para los de 7mo año, y tocarle las narices a un _Viviam Predator,_ una planta carnívora de 15 metros con una boca lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse media vaca de un mordisco.

Los gritos del niño no tardaron en ser oídos por el resto de la clase, que se precipito en dirección de los gritos de socorro. Cuando llegaron todos al lugar, pudieron ver al pobre chico , agarrado por uno de los zarcillos de la planta apunto de ser devorado. Fue solo la rápida intervención de Harry que permitió al chico salir de esa con vida, vio una semilla gigante en un rincón que reconoció, su abuelo y él tenian las mismas en su propio invernadero de vuelta en casa, por lo que cogió la semilla y con una mano la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas apuntando a la boca. La semilla, que tenia las mismas proporciones que un balón de rugby, atravesó rápidamente los 40 metros de distancia que lo separaban de su objetivo y aterrizo de lleno en la boca de la planta carnívora.

El pelinegro solo tuvo que esperar 5 segundos antes de que la cabeza del vegetal explotara en mil pedazos salvándole así la vida el pobre chico. El Griffindor ingenuo se llevo una buena bronca y el heredero Slytherin 30 puntos para su casa por salvarle la vida a su compañero de estudios. En ese momento nadie se dio cuenta de que el profesor de pociones había sido testigo de toda la escena, había ido a los invernaderos a recoger ingredientes para su clase de pociones solo para ver uno de los mejores tiros que había visto en su vida … para un niño de 11 años pero aun así no era menos impresionante.

Al final de la clase, Severus lo llamo a su despacho. El ojiverde entro siendo un simple estudiante de 1er año y 2 horas después salió convertido en el nuevo cazador del equipo de Slytherin. Esta fue la versión para el publico, lo que sucedió en el despacho del jefe de la casa Slytherin fue mucho más complejo.

Flashback

Harry estaba sentado frente a Severus Snape quien lo estaba mirando con ojos evaluadores.

"Debo decir Potter, que esa a sido una demostración de valor excepcional, ¿Seguro que no debería estar en Griffindor?"

El chico con una sonrisa contesto. "No lo creo profesor, y en cuanto al incidente, yo simplemente use las herramientas a mi alcance para salvar a mi compañero de estudios."

"¿Por herramientas se refiere a esa semilla explosiva potencialmente peligrosa? ¿Sabia al menos lo que estaba haciendo?" pregunto en un tono duro.

El niño perdió su sonrisa. "Si, tenemos algunas en los invernaderos de vuelta en casa."

El maestro de pociones levanto una ceja. "Curioso, esas semillas provienen de un _Minbulus Explotaris_ , un árbol catalogado como peligro de rango 4, se necesita permiso expreso del ministerio para poseer uno. Me parece curioso que sus padres pudieran poseer algo así en sus invernaderos teniendo en cuenta que no son herbolarios y seria un enorme peligro para sus hijos tener uno en sus invernaderos."

Harry se tenso ligeramente por fuera y reprimió una mueca de disgusto, cosa que Severus noto, y empezó a maldecir en todos los lenguajes que conocía su propia estupidez.

"¿Potter, hay algo que quiera contarme?" pregunto el profesor. Sabia que el chico no mentía, parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo cuando se justifico, pero no se creía ni por un instante que su familia pudiera tener una planta así en su poder. Había algo más, algo que no sabia.

El pelinegro empezó a sudar, la había cagado a lo grande, ¡y en la primera semana! _Mierda, que le digo, no puedo mentirle esta claro que se dará cuenta, pero lo más seguro es que empiece a sospechar. ¡Vamos, di algo!_ Se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza.

Severus siguió mirando fijamente al chico frente a él. Jamas abría imaginado que él hijo se su más odiado enemigo acabaría en su casa, en un principio estuvo muy tentado de hacerle la vida imposible solo para vengarse de James, pero cambio de idea al ver que no se parecía en nada a su padre. Por ello en su lugar decidió tratarlo como a cualquier otro alumno pero ahora era diferente. Estaba claro que tenia algo que ocultar y sospechaba que tenia que ver con sus padres, no se le había pasado por el alto la mueca diminuta que estuvo unos instantes en su cara cuando menciono a los Potter.

Pensándolo unos segundos, y en contra de todo pronostico, decidió tenderle una mano amiga. "Potter, sea cual sea lo que te incomoda, puedes contármelo, te aseguro que no saldrá de aquí."

El niño abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del profesor de pociones. En vista de que estaba entre la espada y la pared, y que lo más seguro es que se acabara enterando, no le quedo más remedio que confiar en él.

"...¿Ni siquiera el director?"

El maestro de pociones se sorprendió por su pregunta, generalmente, si se enterraba de alguna información con valor, tenia ordenes del director para ser informado inmediatamente. Pero algo le dijo que, por una vez, podría hacer bien su trabajo y respetar los deseos de su alumno.

Asintió."Ni siquiera el director, le aseguro que nadie excepto usted y yo sabrán lo que se ha dicho aquí."

Harry dudo unos instantes más pero acabo cediendo y contando la verdad, o tanta verdad como pudiera admitir delante de él y que no lo tomara por loco.

Durante la siguiente hora, Harry le dijo su historia mientras Severus escucho en silencio. Contó como había sido su vida desde la caída de Voldemort, como estuvo apunto de morir ahogado el día de su 7ºmo cumpleaños y como Salazar, un pariente lejano, lo encontró.

Severus escucho sin decir palabra, pero dentro de su mente, era un caos. El hombre experimento varios sentimientos mientras escuchaba el relato del chico pero hubo 3 que predominaron sobre todos los otros: desprecio, decepción y simpatía.

Desprecio, por James y Charlus Potter. Durante todo este tiempo pensó que la opinión que tenia sobre su archienemigo no podía empeorar más , se equivocó. No solo James Potter era un hombre vanidoso, arrogante y pomposo sino que encima había descuidado a uno de sus hijos y todo por un pedazo de mierda que se estaba convirtiendo en un mini clon arrogante de su padre. Oh,si. El sabia como era Charlus Potter, Dumbledore le había comentado la actitud del chico y en lo personal, cuando cayera bajo sus garras iba a hacer de su vida un infierno en vida.

Decepción por Lily. En el pasado había estado enamorado de ella, era el único rayo de luz en su oscura vida. Pero poco a poco, mientras crecían, fueron separándose hasta el punto donde ya ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. Lily acabo casándose con James mientras que él sucumbía a la presión de sus compañeros de casa, ansiosos por unirse a las filas del señor oscuro. Pero al contrario que ellos, Severus se arrepintió de su decisión, Dumbledore le ofreció una alternativa, y la cogió sin pensar. Pero incluso con eso, nunca consiguió reparar su relación con Lily, aunque con la nueva información que estaba recibiendo del niño frente a él, no esta seguro de querer reparar ese puente. Para Severus estaba más que claro que la dulce y amorosa mujer que había amado alguna vez se había visto influenciada por la fama y el prestigio de su hijo Charlus.

Simpatía, por Harry. El chico no era como su padre, Severus pudo verlo mejor que nunca, era como él mismo. El maestro de pociones no tuvo una infancia fácil, su madre murió al nacer y su padre era un borracho que ignoraba completamente su existencia, la situación del pelinegro no era tan diferente. Los padres de Harry lo ignoraron completamente a favor de su hermano pequeño, tan cegados por la fama y el prestigio como lo fue el padre de Severus con el alcohol. Salazar fue para Harry lo que Lily fue para Severus. El profesor de pociones, por primera vez en su vida, encontró a alguien que podría familiarizarse un poco con él.

Cuando Harry acabo de explicar su relato, espero a la reacción del adulto frente a él con profundo temor. El pelinegro se esperaba muchas reacciones, que se pusiera a gritar o incluso reírse de él por la impresionante y increíble mentira que le había contado, la más probable, que se fuera corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore a contárselo todo. Pero desde luego no se espero esas 5 palabras.

"Quisiera hablar con tu abuelo."

Flashback Fin

A día de hoy, Harry seguía sin entender como podía tener tanta suerte. Tener a Severus de su lado supuso un mundo de diferencia para sus planes en Hogwarts, y sobretodo, para el futuro. La información que les dio tampoco iba mal, sobretodo si servia para chantajear al director si la situación lo meritaba en el futuro.

Por lo que supieron, Dumbledore supo todo este tiempo lo que estaba pasando con la casa Slytherin, el hecho de que el director de buena gana permitiera a los sangrepura maltratar a los otros estudiantes hizo hervir la sangre de Salazar. Severus por lo visto permitía dichos actos porque de lo contrario, los antiguos mortifagos podrían llegar a poner en duda sus lealtades y Dumbledore veía más valor en su pequeño espía que en la seguridad de sus alumnos, un pequeño precio a pagar por el bien mayor.

Desde entonces Harry se había vuelto el confidente y, se atrevía a decir, amigo del profesor de pociones. Tener a otro hombre de su lado en el castillo ayudo inmensamente al ojiverde para expulsar a los sangrepura del poder.

En sumadas cuentas, durante su primer año, Harry había sido el mejor estudiante de su año, había entrado en el equipo de quiddich de Slytherin, paro en seco todas las depravaciones que se estaban cometiendo bajo amenaza de ser dada una paliza por varios golems serpiente y logro que expulsaran/arrestaran a un buen numero de estudiantes sangrepura por varios actos ilícitos mientras que sus padres eran detenidos con ellos o desaparecían junto a sus familias (sin contar a los estudiantes que había matado él mismo, tener a un mejor amigo versado en el arte del asesinato y una serpiente con alas capaz de tragarse las pruebas cambiando de tamaño era extremadamente útil). Harry no sabia como su abuelo conseguía eso ultimo pero no quería saberlo. Resumiendo, fue un buen año para el ojiverde.

El segundo año fue cuando varios secretos empezaron a desvelarse y la causa de ello tenia nombre: Fred y George Weasley los infames gemelos bromistas de Hogwarts.

El curso había empezado muy bien, los de primer año de su casa no tuvieron que pasar por el mismo espectáculo del que fue testigo el año pasado... principalmente porque en el momento que lo intentaron las serpientes atacaron de nuevo causando que otros 9 estudiantes fueran llevado a la enfermería, menuda primera impresión para los nuevos Slytherin...

Pero fue cuando una serie de bromas empezaron a ocurrir por el castillo que empezaron sus problemas. Alumnos llenos de pintura, bombas fétidas lanzadas al azar, las típicas bromas inofensivas. Lo curioso fue que la profesora McGonagall lo culpo por dichas fechorías sin prueba alguna. Por suerte el profesor de pociones estuvo ahí para defenderlo, para gran sorpresa de todos los que conocían la rivalidad entre Severus Snape y Jame Potter. Pero el niño estuvo enfadado, nadie le acusaba injustamente y se salia con la suya. Al día siguiente la anciana apareció en el desayuno con una túnica rosa para su gran vergüenza. Nadie sabia como lo había hecho, todos sabían que había sido él pero nadie podía probarlo, las palabras que dijo en publico tampoco ayudaron para disminuir las sospechas. "Ayer me acuso por algo que no había echo, hoy... quien sabe." El mensaje quedo más que claro para McGonagall.

Sin embargo las bromas pararon en seco después de eso, no porque los culpables se hubieran cansado de hacerlas, sino porque se habían centrado en un objetivo imposible de atrapar con la guardia baja: el propio Harry Potter. No importaba el truco que sacaran: pociones, puertas trucadas, maldiciones y mucho más, nunca conseguían que el ojiverde cayera en la trampa.

La situación se prolongo hasta que 2 meses más tarde Harry se harto, sabia exactamente quienes eran los bromistas y quiso darles un sabor de su propia medicina por lo que puso en marcha su propia broma: logro colarse de buena mañana en el comedor y le hizo unos cuantos retoques a los vasos de los gemelos. Durante el desayuno que siguió un poco más tarde de pronto los gemelos Weasley empezaron a hincharse como balones, quedaron suspendidos por los aires mientras que los profesores intentaron bajarlos y los alumnos se morían de la risa. Pero pronto la sala se quedo en silencio cuando los gemelos hicieron un anuncio publico que les heló las entrañas a todos los profesores sin excepción: esto era la guerra.

Los próximos meses estuvieron llenos de gritos de sorpresa y terror pero sobretodo de risas, ningún alumno pudo negar que los Weasley eran persistentes a pesar de que cada una de sus bromas era desbaratada o vuelta en su contra. A pesar de que tenia que ir con pies de plomo continuamente, el chico se las alegró para mantener sus resultados académicos perfectos y seguir eliminando a sus enemigos uno a uno.

Pero llego un punto donde la paciencia de Harry se agoto, estaba harto de que los gemelos no le dejaran en paz, por lo que decidió proponerles un trato: una ultima broma a todo o nada en contra de la escuela. El orgullo como bromistas de los gemelos no les permitió negar semejante reto y aceptaron.

La broma que hizo Harry seria sin duda recordada por las futuras generaciones de bromistas y vista como un símbolo de orgullo y ejemplo. Nadie sabia como era posible, ni siquiera el director, pero, de alguna forma, el ojiverde había logrado colarse en la salla común de Griffindor sin alertar a nadie y robar la ropa interior de todas las chicas. A la mañana siguiente estallo una conmoción en todo el castillo cuando se supo, pero la broma de Harry no acabo ahí, incluso hoy en día no podía evitar reír a carcajadas al imaginarse la cara de McGonagall cuando descubrió las prendas robadas colgando por todo el despacho del director y incluso dentro de su cama.

Por desgracia, los únicos que sabían como había podido hacerlo fueron: el propio Harry, el sombrero seleccionador que lo había pillado in fraganti pero decidió guardar silencio y el fénix del director que hizo la vista gorda cuando el chico se colo en el despacho de su amo y empezó a colgar sujetadores por doquier.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry fue reverenciado como si fuera un dios por todos los hombres de la escuela mientras que las mujeres lo miraban como si fuera el mismísimo diablo, aunque dichas miradas eran substituidas por sonrojos en cuanto el ojiverde les dedicaba una sonrisa descarada, más de una lo maldijo por ser tan condenadamente guapo. Sia y Daphne lo miraron mal durante unos días hasta que decidieron perdonarlo, tenían que admitir que la broma había sido muy divertida.

Puede que fuera una competición, pero Fred y George tuvieron que inclinarse ante sus destreza por sacar semejante broma y no ser descubierto. Por ello, decidieron que tendrían que prepararse bien para poder igualar semejante jugada. Incluso ahora, mientra rememora los acontecimientos de los últimos años, sigue sin entender en que puñetas estaban pensando.

Fred y George, en contra de las advertencias que habia hecho el director a principio de curso habían decidido ir al bosque prohibido para preparar su broma, si no fuera porque se jactaron de aquello cuando Blaise pasaba por lo alrededores... bueno, cualquiera puede imaginarse lo siguiente.

Cuando su amigo se lo contó, ni siquiera se paro a pensarlo, salio disparado hacia el bosque. Si, ahora en perspectiva, puede decir que se comporto más como un Griffindor saltando directo al peligro que un Slytherin evaluando fríamente la situación. Pero tampoco era como si se arrepintiera, de haber buscado a un profesor para contárselo, no abría llegado a tiempo para salvarlos.

Cuando los encontró en el bosque, estaban inconscientes y siendo arrastrados por dos Acromantunlas, unas arañas gigantes, hacia su nido. Ordeno a Silena que aumentara de tamaño para ocuparse de los dos arácnidos mientras se aseguraba que los gemelos no estuvieran heridos. Cuando el Quetzalcóatl cumplió sus ordenes, la pequeña y linda serpiente de 1 metro de largo creció hasta convertirse en una feroz y aterradora bestia de 30 metros de largo y lo suficientemente ancha como para tragarse a un ser humano de un bocado. Las Acromantulas debieron confundirlo con un Basilisco porque en cuanto vieron su oponente, salieron disparadas chillando de terror. La situación le abría parecido extremadamente cómica si no tuviera a dos niños muriéndose en sus manos por culpa del veneno de acromantula. Lo peor es que con las prisas se había olvidado su relicario en su habitación, por lo que no podría extraerles el veneno con él y no estaba muy seguro de poder curarlos con su magia parsel a la intemperie en un bosque lleno de peligros al asecho. Tomando una decisión los llevo de vuelta al castillo, directamente a la enfermería.

Madame Ponfey, la enfermera de la escuela se llevo el susto de su vida cuando vio al ojiverde arrastrando a los gemelos pidiéndole ayuda. La enfermera se apresuro a atenderlos mientras le pedía algunas explicaciones al chico. Cuando oyó que unas acromantulas los habían cogido cerca del bosque prohibido, se puso blanca como un fantasma mientras buscaba alguna pista que confirmara sus peores temores. Por desgracia, sus sospechas eran ciertas, encontró dos agujeros en los tobillos de los gemelos confirmando que habían sido mordidos y que el veneno de los aracnidos corría por su sangre. Con rapidez la enfermera al borde de la histeria les sacó la ropa y pudo ver entonces junto al chico la gravedad de los estragos que causo el veneno, zarcillos negros se arrastraron lentamente del tobillo hacia la parte superior del cuerpo y estaban peligrosamente cerca del corazón en ese momento. Pomfey cayo de rodillas mientras se daba cuenta que en más de 35 años trabajando en el castillo, iba a perder por primera vez en su vida a no uno, sino dos de sus pacientes. Quizá la mujer desesperada se hubiera rendido, pero Harry desde luego que no.

Olvidando todos los riesgos, todos los problemas y todas la reacciones que esta situación iba a causar, se quito la túnica y la camisa junto a su corbata y se preparo para lo que seria sin duda la tarea más dura y compleja que iba a cumplir hasta el momento. Con Silena en su brazo izquierdo, ahora encogida, uso los sentidos mágicos que le proporcionaron su magia parsel para percibir el veneno dentro de los cuerpos de los gemelos y empezó a trabajar.

La enfermera se había quedado perpleja al ver al pelinegro desnudándose mientras que los dos chicos que había traído se estaban muriendo, pero la perplejidad pronto fue substituida por la conmoción y el shock al ver al reptil enroscado en el brazo del chico. Observo como Harry levanto el brazo izquierdo en dirección a los 2 moribundos y de pronto la magia estallo en todas las direcciones y oyó como múltiples siseos salieron de la boca del chico.

Harry usó toda la magia que pudo reunir para combatir el veneno pero incluso el pudo ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Su abuelo le había enseñado que la complejidad para curar un veneno con magia parsel dependía de varios factores como: la potencia del veneno, lo mucho que se había extendido, el tiempo que llevaba dentro del paciente así como el poder mágico del mago parsel, su habilidad para controlarlo y su habilidad con las artes curativas de esa magia, solo para nombrar las más importantes. El veneno de acromantula era una de las substancias más peligrosas del mundo, se había extendido del tobillo hasta casi tocar el corazón, había como mínimo un galón entero de veneno en el cuerpo de sus pacientes y aunque el poder mágico de Harry era superior al de casi cualquier chico de su edad, sus habilidades y su control en la rama curación de la magia parsel no estaban tan desarrolladas como a el le habría gustado. Estaba luchando una batalla perdida pero en ese momento, le daba igual, lo único en lo que pensaba era en salvar a los Weasley.

Pomfey observo como el chico con su serpiente empezó a brillar con una aura verde mientras seguía canalizando cada vez más magia saturando el aire y asiendo temblar los cimientos del castillo. Con asombro observó como los zarcillos negros que llevaban los pelirrojos en el pecho fueron perdiendo su color cambiando de un negro azabache a un color gris opaco. Harry siguió usando su magia para combatir la dolencia mientras sentía como sus fuerzas iban abandonándolo poco a poco y un dolor crudo en el brazo izquierdo amenazaba con hacerle perder la concentración, el olor a piel quemada tampoco ayudó en su momento pero aun así persevero. Unos minutos después la enfermera pudo observar el pecho inmaculado de los dos chicos libres de zarcillos.

Pomfey había sido testigo de un milagro, fue así como ella lo vio, deberían estar muertos pero de alguna forma el ojiverde se las había logrado para combatir un caso terminal por veneno de acromantula. Recordando de pronto al que era sin duda el héroe del día, se giro a tiempo para observar como se derrumbaba en el suelo lleno de sudor y con una expresión de dolor en la cara y se desmayo. Lo que siguió después tuvo que ser contado por la enfermera y en estos momentos, no tenia ganas de recordar los acontecimientos que ocurrieron.

Lo que realmente importa es que toda la escuela se enteró de la existencia de Silena y el hecho de que Harry era un parsel. Fred y George no se quedaron cayados sobre todo el incidente y pronto Harry se vio envuelto por varios alumnos de las otras casas, Ravenclaws haciendo preguntas, Hufflepuffs felicitándolo y Griffindors dándole las gracias. Pero los de Slytherin se mantuvieron callados en todo el asunto o al menos hasta que Harry llego a su sala común por la noche.

Cuando llego Harry se vio acorralado por 5 alumnos, unos de los últimos remanentes de la sociedad de sangre que hasta hace 2 años estaba en su apogeo en la casa de Slytherin. Para ellos y para todos los alumnos, quedo más que claro quien había sido el responsable de desatar a esos golem serpientes en los dormitorios. Por culpa de eso, los puristas de sangre ya no podían operar como quisieran lo que los lleno de rabia mientras el resto de los alumnos que habían sido victimas del abuso o los otros alumnos que no estaban de acuerdo con la situación se quedaron mirando a Harry con respeto y gratitud mientras esperaron a ver como iba a manejar a los 5 idiotas.

Los oponentes del chico soltaron amenazas y comentarios intentando intimidarlo en un principio, todo en vano, por lo que decidieron obtener su venganza por la fuerza, olvidando por completo quien tenia la ventaja del terreno. Los golems serpentinos atraparon a los 5 idiotas y los aplastaron entre sus cuerpos antes de presentarlos delante de Harry.

El ojiverde no dijo mucho a sus atacantes, solo dejo en claro 2 puntos mientras les susurraba a los oídos:

1- No iban a volver el año que viene a Hogwarts porque,

2- para entonces, estarían muertos y enterrados.

Los otros estudiantes no escucharon lo que Harry dijo, pero si pudieron observar la reacción que les causo sus palabras, los 5 sangrepura salieron disparados a sus cuartos y minutos después volvieron con sus pertenencias y se fueron. Nunca más volvieron a ser vistos. Y así terminó su segundo año, omitiendo por supuesto la fiesta de fin de curso improvisada que se monto en la sala común de Slytherin pero esa ya es otra historia.

Hubo sin embargo un acontecimiento durante ese verano, un juicio en su contra hecho por la facción sangre pura acusándolo de herir y matar a diferentes herederos de múltiples casas durante los últimos años. Harry se preocupo claro esta pero su abuelo ya había predicho esta posibilidad por lo que prepararon su defensa para cuando fuera a juicio.

El día llego, y todo el Wisenmagot se reunió para hacer ese juicio, toda la corte, desde luego, la facción oscura se había asegurado de que tuviera la corte al completo como si fuera un criminal de alto rango. Solo que no se esperaron que en los banquillos reservados al publico se sentaran una gran parte de los alumnos de Slytherin del colegio junto a sus padres, la familia Wealey también había venido para ayudar a la persona que había salvado a los gemelos y el resto en su mayoría eran periodistas.

Su abuelo no vino, no era el momento para su aparición pero seguía siendo menor así que el que se encargo de su defensa fue la madre de Daphne que era abogada. James Potter también vino y todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando no estaba junto a su hijo, lo habría hecho si pudiera pero 1-Harry no quería ni verlo y 2-Salazar lo tenia cogido por las pelotas.

Lo peor (para James) fue cuando el ministro de la magia Cornelius Fudge le pregunto y Harry ofreció una carta explicando su situación, decir que todos los presentes se sorprendieron al enterarse que Hary Potter, ex-Herredero de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter había sido desheredado y no reclamado en su casa desde hace casi 6 años seria la subestimacion del siglo. Fudge tardo casi 30 minutos para calmar a todos los presentes.

El juicio fue … bueno, para ponerlo simple, una masacre para la facción sangrepura. Harry y su abogada habían presentado pruebas de que se habia visto obligado a activar las defensas de la cámara cuando presenció los múltiples abusos que estaban sufriendo sus compañeros de Slytherin. Los sangrepura intentaron desmentirlos claro esta pero cuando entre la audiencia hubo alumnos que se habían graduado nombrándose voluntarios como para hacer un interrogatorio bajo veritaserum, sabían que iban a pasarlas canutas.

1 hora después, Harry salio completamente limpio, con los reporteros pululando a su alrededor lanzando preguntas por doquier y con la satisfacción ( junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin que habían testificado) de haber incriminado a más de 30 futuros presos de por vida en Azkaban.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, Albus Pomposo Wikiswikis Bocasas Dumbledore tenia que poner las narices donde no le llamaban, acusándolo de poseer una criatura peligrosa y oscura. Claro, hubo otra citación a juicio, esta vez no le hizo falta que sus compañeros de escuela vinieran, tenia algo mucho mejor.

Cuando el abuelo de Harry dijo que había hecho contactos en el extrangero, no bromeaba. En el momento en el que Dumbledore declaro que Silena tenia que ser sacrificada, sus nuevos amigos saltaron en el acto.

Los embajadores de los ministerios de la magia de todo el mundo comenzaron a gritarle en toda la cara al anciano: Grecia, India, Egipto y todos los ministerios de la magia de America del Sud, desde Mexico y Venezuela hasta Chile y Argentina le saltaron al cuello como perros rabiosos.

Durante dos horas explicaron que Silena era una rareza unica en esta época, la única especie de serpiente emplumada de la epoca moderna por no decir la cantidad de cultos en todo el mundo que la adoraban como una divinidad. Afirmaron que si Albus seguía con sus amenazas iban a proponer que fuera depuesto como Jefe Supremo de la ICW y iban a demandar a Gran Bretaña por asesinar a una especie en peligro de extinción, por no decir que varios cultos iban a declararles la guerra … los fanáticos no debían ser subestimados.

En resumen, el director tuvo que retractarse, no solo porque sus argumentos eran sin valor ni peso pero también porque iba a acabar por perder toda su buena reputación y influencia si esto seguía así.

A día de hoy sigue teniendo que oír a su querido familiar como estuvo a punto de convertirse en patrimonio de la humanidad.

Para cuando llego el 3er año, quedo una cosa bien clara para el ojiverde, de cierta forma, se había convertido en el líder no-oficial de la casa Slytherin. A pesar de las otras posiciones de poder, por así decirlo, como los prefectos, los estudiantes de verde y plata pusieron prioridad a las palabras del chico.

Podría parecer extraño que unos estudiantes d años mayores que el escucharan las palabras de un niño más joven, pero no lo era- Harry había conseguido en tan solo 2 años derrocar un sistema político cuidadosamente creado durante décadas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de quien era el responsable hasta el final. Había quedado claro para todos que el ojiverde era prácticamente una reencarnación en vivo del fundador de su casa, no solo por ser un parsel, sino también porque era el más astuto de entre todos ellos. No tardaron mucho en darle un apodo propio: el Rey de la Serpientes de Slytherin.

Con todo eso tuvo un año ocupado, tuvo que mantener sus notas perfectas en todas sus asignaturas (bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta el numero de optativas que había cogido), restablecer el triunvirato y nombrar a los nuevos miembros (el sistema de poder original de la casa antes de que los sangrepura se hicieran con el poder), alentar a sus compañeros de casa a congeniar con las otras casas y ganar por 3er año consecutivo la copa de la casa y la copa de quiddich... seguía sin entender como lo habían logrado con todo el lio que había montado y las múltiples desapariciones y expulsiones que había causado durante los últimos años.

Y todo eso lo llevo aquí y ahora, el día después de cumplir sus 14 años mientras miraba como el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

Lo había conseguido, había sido duro y estresante, pero lo había logrado, había construido los cimientos para restablecer Hogwarts a lo que fue en un principio, uniendo a las 4 casas juntas de nuevo... pero a que precio.

No podía evitar tener dudas en si mismo, había tenido que matar, engañar y manipular a un sin numero de gente con el apoyo de su abuelo y había arrastrado a su mejor amigo Blaise en todo esto. Si realmente existía el infierno no tenia ninguna duda de que iba a ir directo de cabeza al final de su vida. ¿Realmente valía la pena si su alma era el precio?

Pero el adolescente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos suaves brazos envolviéndolo desde atrás junto a unos agradables y generosos pechos presionando su espalda desde atrás.

"¿En que piensas?" pregunto una dulce voz.

El pelinegro disfruto unos instantes más del contacto con la mujer sin nombre antes de girarse para mirarla a los ojos.

Daphne Greengrass se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, con 14 años y midiendo 1m60, la rubia estaba prácticamente desnuda, la única prenda que estaba llevando era un tanga negro poniendo en manifestó su hermosa figura, sus nalgas redondas y sus tentadores pechos de copa C en crecimiento.

Harry abrazo a la chica reposando su cabeza en su hombro. "¿Daphne, soy mala persona?"

Daphne abrazo al ojiverde desconcertada. "¿A que viene eso?"

"No puedo evitar pensar que todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora no justifica mis acciones. He matado, mentido, conspirado y manipulado un sin numero de gente, con todo eso no puedo evitar preguntarme si no me estaré convirtiendo en un monstruo"

Durante un tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Daphne rompió el abrazo y cogió con cariño la cara de Harry. "No estas limpio de culpa Harry. Es cierto que has hecho muchas cosas cuestionables pero lo hiciste porque era necesario y incluso ahora sigues dudando de lo que has echo. Un monstruo no dudaría ni sentiría remordimiento por sus acciones, pero tu no eres así." La rubia le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor. "Eres el tipo de hombre dispuesto llegar a los extremos con tal de proteger y defender a los que amas. Esa es la razón por la que me enamoré de ti." y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios que fue cargado con todos sus sentimientos.

Harry disfruto de la calidez de su pareja mientras que recordaba el como empezaron su relación.

Durante el comienzo del tercer año tuvieron a los nuevos primeros año de su casa, entre ellos estaba el hijo de un ex mortifago y el hermano pequeño de un antiguo alumno: Dorean Flint.

El niño era igual que el idiota de su hermano , un arrogante y pomposo sangrepura convencido de que todos debían alabar el suelo por el que pisaban. Harry había conseguido que pillaran a Marcus Flint, su hermano mayor mientras intentaba violar a una de sus compañeras de clase fuera de la sala común de Slytherin durante su segundo año. Dumbledore intento defender al chico, alegando que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, pero la presión que los partidarios que Salazar había puesto de su lado obligo al director a expulsar al chico. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, su abuelo fue dejando pistas sobre varios secuestros que acabaron conduciendo a los aurores hasta la casa de los Flint donde descubrieron a padre y hijo violando a varias mujeres atadas en el sótano.

Con unas pruebas tan flagrantes, el Wizengamot declaro al patriarca Flint culpable y fue condenado a 10 años en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Salazar incluso se las arreglo para que emanciparan a Marcus y fuera condenado a la misma pena.

Dorean estaba decidido a recuperar el control que tenia la facción sangrepura sobre la cámara de Slytherin solo que había un problema: Harry Potter.

La pequeña mierda no parecía entender que los Slytherin apoyaban al chico incondicionalmente por lo que persistió en sus intentos para hacerse obedecer, sin resultados. Por ello, se enfrento cara a cara con Harry … con resultados desastrosos para él, no solo fue humillado públicamente delante de todos los alumnos de su casa, sino que le quedo claro que, mientras el ojiverde siguiera aquí, jamas podría cumplir sus planes.

Su oponente siendo demasiado fuerte decidió ir a por un objetivo más débil, y acabo siendo Daphne. Harry atrapo a Dorean apuntando su varita contra su amiga medio desnuda y desarmada en mitad de la noche en los pasillos. El ojiverde, con una furia vengativa procedió a torturar y castigar al chico antes de matarlo. Cuando todo acabo abrazo a la chica rubia medio desnuda mientras la consolaba en sus brazos. Durante ese tiempo Silena, aprovecho para agarrar el cuerpo del aprendiz de violador y se deslizo entre los pasillos, evitando cuidadosamente los cuadros que espiaban para el director y los prefectos hasta llegar en la torre de astronomía y arrojar el cadáver al vació. Nadie pudo asociar el crimen con el chico y todo el mundo pensó que era un accidente.

Desde entonces Daphne se pego como una lapa a Harry y empezó a seducirlo para gran furia de Sia, que estaba más que dispuesta a luchar por los afectos del ojiverde.

Hablando de la chica rubia, al finalizar el beso, Harry se giro para mirar en su cama y sonrió al ver a su ex-mejor amiga en ella … completamente desnuda.

Los años habían sido muy buenos para Sia, con 1m 60 al igual que Daphne pero con unas curvas más pronunciadas y su pecho mas voluminoso, siendo una copa D. La bella chica estaba agarrando su cojín como si de un peluche se tratara.

Daphne que vio donde estaba mirando saco una risa entre dientes antes girarse y dedicarle una sonrisa seductora al ojiverde." Creo que aun tenemos tiempo antes del desayuno." estrujo sus tetas contra el pecho del chico."¿Porque no seguimos donde lo dejamos a noche? Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente puede que acabe por despertar a Sia y quiera unirse."

Harry le dio una sonrisa astuta antes de agarrar a la chica por el culo y levantarla para comerse sus labios con todo lo que tenia. Su hombría no le permitía de buena gana negar un desafió como ese. Después de todo, ayer la dos chicas se habían ofrecido a él como regalo de cumpleaños y planeaba seguir asiéndolo durante mucho muuuuucho tiempo.

XxxXxxX

Harry, Daphne y Sia descendieron por las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, esas dos ultimas con un notable brillo en sus caras y cojeando un poco. Los tres entraron en el comedor para encontrarse al resto de los invitados. El día anterior Salazar había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para su nieto y invito a la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos.

Salazar estaba sentando en la cabecera de la mesa, no había cambiado mucho desde los últimos años, seguía vistiendo la misma ropa y tenia a su familiar Apophis colgando por el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentando. Junto a él estaban los padres de sus amigos y invitados. Con el tiempo cuando Salazar consolido su poder, se dio a conocer a sus asociados por su nombre y como el Patriarca de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Slytherin y presentando a Harry como el próximo líder de la familia. Los magos de la facción neutra se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida cuando el anciano les dio la versión modificada de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace más de 1500 años junto a los acontecimientos presentes. Los aliados políticos se quedaron gratamente aliviados al saber que habían conseguido un aliado y líder con semejante prestigio y poder, a pesar de que por el momento seguía siendo un secreto hasta que Salazar decidiera darse a conocer públicamente.

Cygnus y Samantha Greengras, los padres de Daphne. Cygnus era propietario de una empresa de importación/exportación que trabajaba con productos tanto mágicos como Muggles, también era el anterior líder oficial de la facción neutra del Wisenmagot hasta que llego su abuelo, el hombre seguía siendo la cara publica de la facción mientras que su abuelo tomaba las decisiones en las sombras. Samantha en cambio era abogada y cargo de defensa, aunque estaba claro pues ayudo a Harry con su juicio el año pasado. Había decidido venir a la fiesta para conocer un poco mejor a su futuro yerno.

Oh si, Cygnus se había enterado de lo que le paso a su hija con Dorean Flint, y no podía expresar con palabras lo agradecido que estaba con Harry por ayudarla en ese asunto. En vista de que su hija había empezado una relación con el chico, y sabiendo que la cosa iba en serio, decidió proponer a Salazar un contrato de matrimonio, con el consentimiento de ambos adolescentes. Por un lado, su hija seria feliz con un hombre de confianza y por otro, la pequeña asociación que tenia con Salazar se convertiría en un asunto familiar en el futuro. El hecho de que Daphne iba a ser conocida en un futuro como Lady Slytherin solo endulzo el trato aun más a los ojos de Cygnus. Aunque todo eso iba a permanecer en secreto hasta que se anunciara públicamente.

Luego estaban Jonas y Maria Davis, otra familia que formaba parte de la facción neutra. Habían asistido a la fiesta debido a su hijo Roger que era uno de los mejores amigos de Harry. Jonas era el jefe del departamento de asuntos internacionales mientras que su esposa trabajaba como sanadora en San Mungos

Finalmente, estaba el ultimo grupo formado por las madres solteras, o si se prefiere la pronto-a-ser-divorciada Narcissa Malfoy y la viuda Melisandra Zabini.

Narcissa no había cambiado casi nada, si acaso se había vuelto más bella que antes. Por desgracia o por suerte, dependiendo de a quien le preguntaran, lo mismo no se podía decir de su relación con los hombres Malfoy. Draco se había vuelto oficialmente una causa perdida, incluso Narcissa ya no tenia las fuerzas para seguir luchando por una relación madre/hijo. En el momento en el que su hijo empezó a llamar a Sia 'traidora de sangre' por asociarse con los 'sangre-sucia', la mujer dio por muerta toda relación sentimental con Draco. Con la única razón que mantenía a Narcissa en la mansión Malfoy no tardo mucho en anunciar a su marido que se iba, y Sia con ella. Claro esta, Lucius Malfoy no le hizo gracia que su mujer decidiera irse. ¿Que iban a pensar las demás familias sobre el asunto? ¿¡Y con la chica!? Tenia grandes planes para ella, varios hijos de distinguidas familias interesadas en tener a semejante belleza en sus manos. No podía permitir que se fueran así como así.

Cuando el patriarca Malfoy intento detenerla Narcissa le mostró una pequeña imagen bastante comprometedora donde se podía apreciar a Lucius con otro hombre en pleno acto sexual. La amenaza quedo claro para el hombre y vio con impotencia como las dos mujeres se fueron sin poder hacer nada, su esposa se la había clavado por detrás y nunca mejor dicho.

Narcissa y Sia se mudaron entonces con Salazar y Harry que los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, aun así Lucius no se rindió, determinado a recuperar sus herramientas. Pero fue en vano, los hombres que contrataba para secuestrar a Narcissa y Sia desaparecian misteriosamente y todos los interesados en casarse con Cassiopeia que estaban asistiendo en Hogwarts, acabaron desapareciendo, siendo expulsados o encerrados en prisión. Lucius no entendió quien era el responsable de todo aquello hasta que Harry asumió el control de la cámara Slytherin en su 3er año y para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Melisandra Zabini era una mujer con una apariencia bastante exótica, con la piel de color olivo y su cabello y ojos negros la mujer atraía la atención de los hombres como polillas a la luz.

La mujer italiana, no solo conocía a Salazar por asuntos del colegio, sino también porque fue contratada por él. Salazar había estado muy ocupado estos últimos años y le resulto tremendamente difícil coordinarse con su nieto para deshacerse de sus enemigo. Por ello, decidió contratar a alguien para ayudarle y fue así como empezó. La relación de ambos fue en un principio puramente profesional, al menos hasta que su hijo le contó sobre sus amigos en la escuela y sobre Harry. Melisandra siempre se había sentido culpable, debido a su reputación sus hijos tuvieron siempre dificultades para relacionarse con la gente, principalmente porque en cuanto oían su apellido salían corriendo sin mirar atrás. Por ello se sintió profundamente agradecida con el pelinegro y más aun en este momento mientras observaba a sus hijos reírse con sus amigos.

Un poco más lejos en la mesa se encontraban Roger y Blaise, ambos habían crecido hasta medir 1m72 y 1m70 respectivamente. Ambos también estaban bastante en forma, el primero debido a su entrenamiento de quiddich en el equipo de Ravenclaw y el otro debido a su preparación para … seguir la profesión de su madre, también jugaba a quiddich pero no podia atribuir su cuerpo a solo eso.

Ambos chicos eran los mejores amigos de Harry y habían estado a su lado todo este tiempo ayudando en la medida de lo posible, sobretodo Blaise. Harry estaba seguro que de no haber sido por su asistencia, sus trapos sucios habrían sido descubiertos hace mucho.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa el grupo de las 'hermanas pequeñas', Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis y Anna Zabinni.

Las tres chicas eran prácticamente un calco de sus madres y estaba mas que claro que iban a ser hermosas mujeres en el futuro, estaba claro para Roger, Blaise y Harry que iban a tener que alejar a los pretendientes con un palo … o con varias serpientes en el caso de Harry.

El ojiverde se llevaba muy bien con las tres chicas, pero Astoria era especial de cierta manera. Desde el primer momento en que la pequeña rubia conoció al heredero Slytherin lo adoro como a un hermano mayor, el hecho de que en un futuro fueran a ser hermanos políticos solo volvió su relación más oficial.

Harry y las chicas entraron en silencio en la sala, pero su presencia no paso desapercibida para nadie.

"¿Buenos días que tal ha ido la noche?" pregunto Roger con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que causo que las dos rubias cojeando se sonrojaran.

"No es de tu incumbencia Roger." dijo el ojiverde.

"Oh Vamos, Harry hace tiempo que nos conocemos puedes contármelo si..."

"¡No, no puede! Yo no quiero saber nada." dijo Cygnus. Pudo haber comprometido a su hija con Harry pero no quería saber los detalles de sus actividades nocturnas.

" Deberíamos pensar en ir al callejón Dyagon en algún momento de la semana." dijo Narcissa cambiando de tema.

"¿Hablando del tema, estáis emocionadas por ir a Hogwarts?" pregunto Melisandra.

"Si quiero ver el castillo." dijo Tracey emocionada.

"Yo estoy más interesada por conseguir mi varita de una vez." admitió la hermana de Blaise.

"Y yo, me gustaría estar en Slytherin ahora que la cámara es más segura." dijo Astoria.

Blaise resoplo. "¿Segura? Desde que Harry se convirtió en el líder del lugar nadie levanta un dedo sin su permiso." dijo causando que la mayoria de ellos estallaran a carcajadas.

Harry lo miro indignado. "Lo dices como si fuera una especie de tirano."

El italiano se quedo mirándolo con cara de palo. "El ultimo idiota de la facción sangrepura que te llevo la contraria acabo desnudo y colgado boca abajo en medio de la salla común."

" En mi defensa, intento propasarse por la fuerza con esa chica 4to año de Ravenclaw."

Roger siguió. "Siii, y ahora es ella la que intenta propasarse contigo." dijo antes de estallar a carcajadas junto a Blaise.

Salazar tomo la palabra. "Ehem, me gustaría pasar a asuntos mas serios. Chicos este año me gustaría pediros que mantuvierais un perfil bajo."

Harry y Blaise se pusieron serios de golpe. "¿A pasado algo?" pregunto el ojiverde.

El anciano negó."Todavía no, pero este año en particular, entre los nuevos alumnos se encuentran algunos bastantes singulares."

"¿Se refiere al niño-que-vivio?" pregunto con suspicacia Blaise asiendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

"No solo él, este año llegan a Hogwarts varios hijos de mortifagos. Pero estos no son unos cualquiera, eran todos parte del circulo intimo de Voldemort y creedme, uno no llegaba a estar entre ellos sin ser especialmente astuto y despiadado. Por el momento, es mejor observar la situación mientras mantenéis las cosas como están."

"¿Porque no eliminarlos como con los otros? Nos ahorraríamos varios problemas." pregunto desconcertado el Zabinni.

"Después de todas nuestras operaciones durante los últimos años, los aurores han empezado a sospechar."

"¿Pero no solo es eso verdad?" dijo Harry.

Salazar suspiro." En el ministerio han empezado a considerar la posibilidad de enviar a varios grupos de aurores. Las múltiples expulsiones, desapariciones y muertes los han obligado a actuar."

"¿Pero hay algo en especial este año verdad? Sospechas que todo esto se debe a los mortifagos del circulo interno. Poniendo a varios aurores por los alrededores aseguraría que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo mientras actúan con mayor tranquilidad. Una jugada bastante arriesgada, sobretodo si los que salen perjudicados son sus hijos. ¿Quien a sido?" pregunto.

Salazar no abría esperado menos de su nieto, iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelanto.

"Lucius." respondió Narcissa. "Ha tenido en su bolsillo derecho al ministro Fudge desde hace años y siendo un miembro de la junta directiva de la escuela, a nadie le parecería raro que hiciera esa proposición."

"Por lo que con el ministro de la magia en su nomina, piensa hacer una proposición en el Wisenmaggot dentro de poco." dijo el ojiverde.

El anciano asintió. "Espero que podamos hacer algo cuando llegue el momento. Si realmente consiguen que aprueben esa moción, sus hijos van a tener carta blanca para moverse por Hogwarts con más tranquilidad y trabajar sus planes. Es crucial que mantengamos a Hogwarts libre de su influencia y todos sabemos porque."

Las niñas en realidad no lo sabían, era una conversación que los mayores no estaban dispuestos a desvelar. Salazar, no dijo el como, pero aseguro que la guerra que se libró hace años no había acabado, solo era el 1er acto y estaban ahora mismo en un interludio prolongado. El señor oscuro no había sido vencido si, pero no había muerto.

Lord Voldemort seguía vivo.

Cuando Salazar reveló esa información, los presentes se llenaron de miedo pensando en la posibilidad de que pudiera regresar pero era una cuestión que estaba fuera de sus manos. Iba a regresar, Salazar lo había dejado claro. Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer algo al respecto, después de todo iba a necesitar a sus antiguos partidarios para tomar el control de Gran Bretaña. El señor oscuro estando fuera de su alcance decidieron encargarse de sus futuras tropas. Pero ahora la tarea iba a ser mas difícil debido al maldito hurón.

"No te preocupes abuelo, no voy a permitir que todo nuestro trabajo se pierda, si intentan algo abra consecuencias." la cara seria de Harry se convirtió en una sonrisa taimada. "Después de todo, mis compañeros de escuela no me llaman el rey de las serpientes por nada"

XENDX

* * *

Muy bien señoras y señores, como habréis comprobado he dejado un hueco sin esplicar en este capitulo y os preguntareis que paso después de que Harry se desmayara en la enfermería … lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL

Tranquilos no os alteréis que lo tendré para mañana o pasado mañana a más tarde prometido. Hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Como prometí aquí esta la continuación, en verdad pretendía hacer un solo capitulo pero me di cuenta que acabaría siendo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo por lo que preferí cortarlo en 2. Disfrutad.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Fantasmas del Pasado**

 **XxxXxxX**

James Potter, Lord de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación esperando a que saliera el sol. Hoy era el 1 de Agosto, el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de su hijo Charlus que con sus 11 años estaba preparado para irse a Hogwarts ese mismo año. La fiesta que hicieron fue un éxito, los invitados se divirtieron, Charlus disfruto de su día especial y no hubo problemas o imprevistos. Solo que su esposa y él mismo tuvieron que mantener una sonrisa totalmente falsa durante toda la celebración debido al vació que sintieron.

Ese mismo vació fue causado por la ausencia de una persona a la que habían descuidado durante gran parte de su vida, Harry Potter, su hijo primogénito.

Hasta hace 2 años, la vida de James era perfecta, una esposa amorosa, un hijo excepcional (en su opinion) y una linda hija que era la luz de sus ojos. Nunca noto o le molesto la ausencia de Harry porque vivía su vida sin recordar su existencia. O al menos así fue hasta ese día donde la realidad y la verdad le golpearon de lleno.

Flashback

Los Potter habían salido durante el día para dar una vuelta por el callejón Dyagon. Habían pasado una buena tarde comprando y mirando los alrededores mientras eran recibidos y tratados como reyes por todos a su alrededor. Desde que Charlus había logrado, de alguna manera, vencer a Voldemort, la familia había sido el centro de atención de casi toda la comunidad mágica.

James y Lily Potter habían estado encantados de toda la atención que recibían, el padre pelinegro se sentía como si estuviera en el colegio de nuevo siendo una de las personas más populares mientras que Lily no podía evitar regodearse internamente por tener un hijo lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencer al mago oscuro más terrible del siglo XX con solo 19 meses de vida. Para la mujer de origen muggle, eso suponía la mayor bofetada posible para todas esas mujeres sangrepura que se habían burlado de ella en la escuela

Charlus Potter, desde que tenia memoria para recordar había sido alabado y venerado por lo que para él este había sido un día como cualquier otro, después de todo era el-niño-que-vivio, que fuera tratado de semejante manera era normal. La única entre ellos que no disfruto enteramente de su vida era Rose Potter, ella siempre fue segunda en todo, la segunda en pedir las cosas, la segunda en dar su opinión, etc, etc... Siempre se había sentido inferior a su hermano que por alguna razón que no entendía, debido a su corta edad, tenia toda la atención del mundo.

Los Potter acababan de volver a casa y se dirigieron al comedor de su casa queriendo tomar algún aperitivo. Pero cuando entraron en la salla, vieron un sobre de color rojo encima de la mesa.

"¿Un vociferador? ¿Quien lo a mandado?" pregunto la madre pelirroja.

James se acerco a la mesa y leyó el nombre que había en el sobre." Es de Dumbledore." dijo con sorpresa, hacia años que no habian hablado con el anciano o cualquier persona de Hogwarts.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo ir a Hogwarts, puedo tener mi varita por fin?" pregunto con una sonrisa el niño pelirrojo de ojos marrones y gafas.

"Dudo mucho que sea eso cariño, tendrás que esperarte hasta cumplir tus 11 años." dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras Charlus se quejo y James procedió a golpear el sobre rojo con su varita.

La magia no tardo en actuar y el sobre se quedo suspendido en el aire mientras empezó a sonar una grabación.

JAMES, LILY. HAN OCURIDO VARIOS SUCESOS PELIGROSOS EN HOGWARTS Y HARRY ESTA EN LA ENFERMERIA INCONSCIENTE

DEBEIS VENIR AL CASTILLO LO ANTES POSIBLE.

Cuando la grabación acabo, el sobre rojo se rompió en mil pedazos dejando la salla en silencio.

James y Lily se quedaron entonces quietos como estatuas mientras los engranajes de sus cabezas empezaron a girar y sus estados emocionales pasaron por varios cambios repentinos y bruscos. En un principio sintieron confusión, luego shock, realización, shock de nuevo para terminar en pánico y terror.

Harry James Potter su hijo primogénito de 12 años estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts inconsciente por razones desconocidas. Los padres ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que faltaba algo en sus recuerdos, algo muy importante pero el dolor insoportable en sus corazones, al que atribuyeron en ese entonces a la angustia por su hijo, los distrajo de cualquier otra cosa.

"Voy a llamar a Remus para que cuide de los niños." grito James dirigiéndose de cabeza a la red flu mientras que Lily intentaba mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en la mesa, su corazón le dolía tanto...

"Mami" la madre se giro para ver a su hija pelirroja de 5 años y con esfuerzo ignoran el dolor que sentía, escucho lo que tenia que decir." ¿Quien es Harry?" pregunto con sus curiosos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

El dolor en el corazón de Lily se incremento 100 veces más mientras intentaba entender, porque su hija le hacia una pregunta tan obvia. Pero no tuvo tiempo para contestar pues su marido volvió con Remus en el remolque. Con un esfuerzo mayor que antes, ignoró como pudo su malestar emocional y junto a su marido se dirigieron a la chimenea para viajar al castillo donde su hijo estaba en problemas.

Flashback Fin

James fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la luz del sol naciente que se estaba arrastrando hasta sus ojos causándole un leve dolor. Rascándose sus ojos doloridos miro a su derecha donde se situaba su cama vacía y donde debería haber encontrado a su esposa. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y salio del dormitorio para ir a buscar a Lily donde estaba seguro que la encontraría.

James camino por los pasillos de su hogar ancestral hasta detenerse delante de unas puertas dobles de color rosa. El pelinegro abrió cuidadosamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y entro en la habitación para observar una escena que se había vuelto muy común en los últimos años.

Lily vestida con un camisón de noche estaba durmiendo en estos instantes abrazando con fuerza a Rose Potter, su hija pequeña. La escena hubiera podido parecer tierna si no fuera por las marcas que llevaba Lily en la cara mostrando el rastro donde sus lagrimas habían estado cayendo.

La mujer pelirroja no había dejado de llorar desde ese día, a pesar de que no pudieron ser testigos de primera mano de toda la conversación, Dumbledore se lo mostró con un pensadero, desde luego lo que vio y presencio de primera mano lo marcó.

Flashback

Albus Dumbledore estaba delante de la cama de Harry Potter, intentando procesar con dificultad la historia que le había contado Amapola Pomfrey mientras miraba fijamente al chico postrado en cama. Lo que había ocurrido aquí hoy era un milagro sin duda alguna, 2 niños de 11 años con veneno de acromantula corriendo por sus cuerpos a pocos minutos de tocar el corazón era un caso medico que cualquier curandero que se precie abría dado por perdido, sin embargo el pelinegro había hecho conseguido lo imposible. Esta situación abría sido motivo de felicidad para el anciano, sin embargo la forma en la que lo consiguió, fue lo que lo tenia preocupado. Con una serpiente involucrada y los siseos que describió Pomfey no le hizo falta más para darse cuenta de la verdad.

Harry James Potter era un parsel.

Miles de conjeturas y teorías pasaron por la cabeza del anciano preguntándose como era posible. Pero la mayor pregunta sin respuesta que tenia era: ¿Quien más lo sabia?

¿Lily y James sabían de esto?¿Porque no se lo habían comentado?¿Que tan poderoso era?¿Que tipo de magia había usado?¿Que?¿Quien?¿Cuando?¿Donde? Oh!Tantas preguntas que tenia y las únicas personas que podían contestarlas (o eso se creía él) no estaban por ninguna parte.

Había tenido que llamar a los padres de los involucrados. Los padres de Fred y George, Arthur y Molly Weasley ya habían llegado hace un tiempo con su primogénito, Bill Weasley en el remolque.

La madre pelirroja estaba en estos momentos junto a la cama de Harry con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y mirándolo con una gratitud sin medida con Bill a su lado. Los profesores Snape y McGonagall estaban observando al héroe del día con ojos de halcón, preparados para intervenir junto a madame Pomfrey si la condición del chico llegara a empeorar en lo más mínimo. Los gemelos estaban sentados juntos en la cama de al lado con la cabeza gacha y soportando los gritos de furia de su padre.

Arthur Weasley era una alma gentil y un buen hombre, no era fácil hacer que se enfadara, pero cuando alguien conseguía esa proeza... bueno, solo decir que incluso el propio Dumbledore preferiría enfrentarse a un dragón que hacer frente al patriarca Weasley en ese estado.

Dumbledore suspiro, había llamado a casa de los Potter por la red flu solo para ver que estaba vacía, dejo un vociferador en su lugar vía lechuza con la esperanza de que llegarían pronto a casa. Al anciano salio de sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos gemidos procediendo de la cama. Arthur se calmo de golpe al oír como el niño a quien le debía su gratitud se estaba despertando.

Harry abrió los ojos con cansancio estudiando su entorno. Girando poco a poco su cabeza pudo observar que varios pelirrojos desconocidos junto al director, los profesores Snape y McGonagall, Pomfey y los gemelos lo estaban observado.

Sintiendo que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso decidió girarse para mirar a los gemelos. "¿Quien se ha muerto?"

Fred y George resoplaron entre dientes pero pronto que callaron al ver los ojos furiosos de su madre.

"Francamente señor Potter no creo que este sea la mejor situación para el humor negro." reprendió el Director.

Harry asintió con gravedad. "Tiene razón." y luego sonrió con astucia "Pero soy demasiado joven para sacar un chiste verde, quizá usted podría aconsejarme, con tantas bragas de mujer en su..."

"¡Señor Potter!" grito una McGonagall indignada, los gemelos se rieron a carcajadas junto a su hermano Bill, que había sido informado de la broma, mientras Pomfrey se tapo la boca intentando reprimir su risa, Severus ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar su pequeña sonrisa. En cuanto a los padres pelirrojos se quedaron en silencio desconcertados por toda la situación.

"Eso esta mejor, francamente, el ambiente era deprimente." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dumbledore prosiguió." Harry creo que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación."

El chico se quedo con cara de palo."Vaaaaaaale ... Primero, no me llame por mi nombre con tanta familiaridad, casi no nos conocemos y viniendo de un anciano depravado con una obsesión enferma por la bragas es bastante perturbador, parece como si quisiera tentarme para unirme al lado oscuro." esta vez , Severus no pudo reprimir la risita que salio por sus labios. Por suerte para él, nadie lo escuchó, las carcajadas de los gemelos y Bill era lo único que se podía oír mientras que el director junto a su subdirectora se quedaron pasmados en estado catatónico, Pomfrey sonreía divertida por toda la situación mientras que los padres Weasley miraron de reojo a Dumbledore con suspicacia preguntándose de que estaba hablando, era una pena que no hubiesen sido informados de la broma embarazosa de la que fue victima el anciano unos mesas antes.

Pero pronto todo el humor se esfumo por las siguientes palabras del ojiverde." En segundo lugar. ¡A quien coño se le ocurre dejar un puto nido de acromantulas cerca de una escuela, es que es imbécil o se a vuelto senil con la edad!" grito el niño a todo pulmón con una expresión furiosa en la cara.

Los padres se giraron de golpe tan rápido que casi se podía oír el crujido de sus cervicales mirando al anciano furiosos. Dumbledore trago duro mientras intentaba llegar a alguna respuesta convincente para justificar esta situación mientras los demás adultos y niños eran testigos de la escena.

Severus, que se había quedado detrás, estaba sonriendo con complicidad. Desde luego, no abría esperado menos de uno de sus mejores alumnos. Harry encarnaba a la perfección los valores de Slytherin, no por nada era el heredero de dicha casa. Dumbledore y los otros podrían no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Harry pretendía, pero para el maestro de pociones estaba más claro que el agua: estaba ganando tiempo.

Harry se encontraba en una situación desesperada, había sido descubierto de plano y a lo grande. No se arrepentía en absoluto de sus acciones pero esta situación lo superaba por completo. ¡Necesitaba a su abuelo aquí ya! Silena no estaba por los alrededores y ya no había necesidad de esconder su existencia ya que había sido revelada, por lo que debía haber salido disparada a buscar al anciano para informarle de la situación.

Harry solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo, antes de que 'ellos' se presentaran aquí. No creía tener la suficiente confianza en si mismo como para encararlos solo.

McGonagall exploto indignada por la osadía del alumno de 2ndo año. "¡Señor Potter! Como se atreve a ..."

"¡¿Que como me atrevo?! Sabe lo que es enfrentarse a 2 arañas gigantes de 4 metros de altura tratando de matarla mientras intenta mantener con vida a dos de sus amigos. ¡Joder! Un poco más y los 3 nos quedamos ahí como plato principal." los gemelos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de esos seres. Sus padres los abrazaron con fuerza mientras le seguían echando el mal de ojo al director.

El director intento recuperar el control de la situación." Soy muy consciente de que este incidente a sido bastante traumático y aterrador para los 3 pero debo insistir en una cuestión más apremiante."

Molly Weasley estallo a gritos ¿Como se atrevía a insinuar que la seguridad de sus hijos y el de este joven era una cuestión menor? "Como te atreves a..."

"¡Basta!" grito el anciano ya harto de ser interrumpido. "Señor Potter, Amapola me a comentado que logro curar a los señores Weasley con algún tipo de magia desconocida? ¿Puede explicarse?"

"Si" dijo pero lo que dijo después cogió con la guardia baja al director. "Pero no voy ha hacerlo."

"¿... Qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir demasiado sorprendido para articular nada más. Los otros espectadores no estaban mejor, Albus Dumbledore había sido negado por un niño de 12 años.

"No tengo porque dar explicaciones, ha habido un incidente y he salvado el día. ¿Porque no lo dejamos así y ya esta?"

 _¡Mierda abuelo! ¿Donde estas? No voy a poder alargar esto mucho más._ Pensó con desesperación el ojiverde.

"¿Señor Potter se da cuenta siquiera de lo que a hecho?"

"Creo que se lo acabo de decir de una forma bastante simple pero si prefiere que le de una explicación más completa no tengo problemas en hacerlo. Por culpa de su negligencia, 2 criaturas peligrosas han estado apunto de matar a dos estudiantes de primer año solo para que un servidor acabara salvando a dichos estudiantes y curandolos de una substancia increíblemente nociva que circulaba por su organismo."

Todos los adultos, se quedaron de piedra de nuevo, excepto el profesor de pociones que estaba asiendo acoplo de todos sus escudo de occlumencia para no estallar a carcajadas, tenia una reputación de malhumorado que mantener.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los gemelos sin entender.

Harry se giro en su dirección. "El director la ha cagado y he tenido que limpiarle el culo."

"Ooh vale." dijeron con una sonrisa.

"¡Has usado magia oscura!" exclamo entonces el director, que había perdido totalmente su temperamento al ver que la situación se le escapaba de las manos.

Todo el mundo se quedo mirando al director conmocionado antes de mirar al chico de nuevo cuya expresión se mantuvo imperturbable.

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto el ojiverde

Dumbledore lo señalo con el dedo."Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Amapola te vio siseando con una serpiente enroscada a tu brazo izquierdo, has usado magia parsel."

La noticia conmociono a todos los presentes. Parsel, como el mago Salazard Slytherin, la noticia preocupo profundamente a todos los presentes excepto unos pocos.

Fred y George no entendían cual era el problema, pero que acusaran al chico que les salvo la vida de usar magia oscura les saco de quicio profundamente, en cuanto pudieran, iban a asegurarse de sacar una broma tan rebuscada y humillante que Dumbledore no se atrevería a mostrar su cara en publico en los próximos años.

Amapola se mostró escéptica, que Harry hubiera usado magia parsel le pareció algo muy probable sobretodo al ser testigo de primera mano del procedimiento, pero no creía ni por un momento que esa magia tan cálida y agradable fuera magia oscura.

Arthur Weasley estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, primero se entera de que sus hijos habían estado a punto de morir por culpa de una criatura del bosque oscuro, luego, que un alumno de segundo año les salvó la vida curandolos con magia del veneno de acromantula y luego, después de una larga conversación donde quedo claro para él que el director estaba más preocupado por las acciones del niño que por la vida de sus hijos, les suelta a todo el mundo que el salvador de sus hijos había usado magia oscura. ¡Por él, como si sacrificaba a un cordero y usaba un ritual de sangre! Lo que de verdad le importaba es que el chico había salvado a sus hijos y no iba a permitir que en anciano lanzara acusaciones al azar como esa. Pero el pelinegro tomo la palabra antes de que el patriarca Weasley.

"No voy a negar que he usado mis habilidades como parsel para curar a Fred y George. ¿Pero en que se basa para decir que he usado magia oscura?"

El anciano lo miro desconcertado. "Has usado magia parsel."

El niño asintió. "Así es, sigo sin ver el problema."

"¡Usas una magia vil como esa de buena gana y sigues sin entender el problema!" exclamo al borde de los nervios.

Harry se hizo el sorprendido."Oh ahora lo entiendo, esta insinuando que la magia parsel es en realidad magia negra."

"¿Es que no es evidente?"

"Para nada. Dígame director, en que se basa para decir que la magia parsel es vil y maligna como usted afirma?" pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

La pregunta cogió al anciano barbudo por sorpresa. "Pues... Porque..." el anciano quería argumentar, explicar dichas razones pero el caso es que, no podía.

"Ya veo, por lo que sus declaraciones son frívolas y sin fundamento. En realidad no tiene ni idea de como funciona dicha magia pero aun así tuvo el atrevimiento de prácticamente acusarme de se un mago oscuro en entrenamiento." llegados a este punto, la sonrisa del ojiverde podría haberle dado una diabetes a cualquiera que la hubiera visto.

"Disculpa joven pero como funciona esa magia." pregunto la enfermera muy curiosa y con los ojos brillantes de interés.

Harry cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho." La magia parsel es una magia primaria, es decir, se usa sin varita y se divide en tres ramas: ataque, defensa y curación. ¿Supongo que no hace falta que os esplique que rama he usado en Fred y George? En fin, en resumen, he canalizado con ayuda de mi serpiente mi propio poder mágico para potenciar los cuerpos de Fred y George y ayudarles a combatir el veneno. De cierta forma, he guiado la propia magia de los gemelos en la buena dirección para que eliminaran la substancia nociva de manera más efectiva."

"Por lo que, la rama curación conciste en guiar la magia interna del paciente para explotar al máximo las capacidades naturales del cuerpo junto al núcleo mágico." declaro en un hilo de voz al borde del colapso.

"Así es." confirmo.

"¿Amapola te encuentras bien?" pregunto McGonagall preocupada.

"¿Bien?¿¡Bien!? ¡No te das cuenta! Según los estudios hechos sobre el cuerpo de los magos, nuestra capacidad de curación no tiene limites, el único problema es que la magia es demasiado caótica y errante para sacar el máximo provecho de ello. ¡Con la magia parsel del señor Potter, prácticamente podría curar cualquier cosa!

Todos los presentes, excepto Dumbledore que seguía ahí plantado como un pino mirando al vació, miraron completamente pasmados al pelinegro con un nuevo respeto.

El anciano barbudo salio de su ensoñamiento mientras pensaba furiosamente en como salir de este embrollo.

"A pesar de que puedo haber..."

"¿Puede?" pregunto con sarcasmo.

El anciano dio un gruñido imperceptible ahogado por las risitas de los gemelos." A pesar de que … sin duda … me he equivocado con mis afirmaciones, no quita el hecho de que sus acciones y su comportamiento son muy similares a los de una serpiente." dijo con dificultad al principio, realmente debió dolerle el orgullo el admitir que se había equivocado a un niño de 12 años.

Desde luego era un golpe bajo, intentando usar el odio entre casas que todos los presentes han sufrido para instar a desconfiar en Harry.

 _¿En serio? ¿Me saca una tontería así ahora? Debe de estar muy desesperado._ Pensó decidiendo que debía dirigir la conversación hacia otro lugar.

"¡No tiene ni idea! Al parecer, los magos parsel tienen una fisiología bastante común con las serpientes, la flexibilidad, la fuerza entre otras cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, he estado considerando seriamente en practicar la poligamia por el bien de mi futura esposa. ¿ Sabíais que el tiempo promedio de apareamiento de las serpientes es de 12 ho..."

"¡Señor Potter!" grito de nuevo McGonagall indignada.

Harry puso su mejor sonrisa de descaro. "Es verdad, dije que era demasiado joven para hacer chistes verdes. Pero vamos, no puede culparme, el director me lo ha puesto en bandeja de plata."

Las risas volvieron a resonar en la enfermería pero estas fueron detenidas por McGonagall.

"Ya basta, su comportamiento en este momento es que..."

 ***** Bang *****

"¡Harry!" con la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose de golpe un grito femenino lleno de preocupación se oyó por todo el lugar.

 _...Mierda..._ pensó con resignación antes de ser derribado en su cama por un misil rojo.

Dicho misil resulto ser una mujer pelirroja a mitad de sus 30 años, llevando una túnica negra debajo de un vestido verde ajustado que mostraba sus bella figura y que resaltaba sus bellos ojos esmeralda tan parecidos a los del propio Harry. Esta mujer que estaba derramando lagrimas de alivio no era otra que Lily Potter, la madre del chico.

Un hombre pelinegro se acerco al director con clara preocupación, tenia el pelo negro y ojos marrones, llevaba una vestimenta totalmente negra. Harry había heredado muchas características de James Potter pero la más notable era que el Lord Potter llevaba gafas mientras que Harry tenia una visión perfecta. Ventajas de tener a un sanador tan bueno como lo era Salazar.

"Albus, que demonios ha pasado aquí."

"James." saludo el anciano. "Hubo un pequeño incidente donde..."

"Pequeño. ¡Pequeño! ¿Te atreves a decirme que mis hijos siendo atacados por acromantulas no es nada más que una cuestión menor?"

Dumbledore se giro de golpe mirando a la matriarca Weasley. "Molly por favor cálmate, eso no es lo que quería..."

"¡No me digas que me calme! Mis hijos han estado a punto de morir devorados por arañas gigantes y la única razón por la que están aun vivos es gracias a este joven postrado en cama. Y encima pareces empeñado en culparlo en vez de recompensarlo por sus actos.

"¡Qué!" grito Lily comprobando la cara de su hijo desde todos los ángulos para comprobar si estaba bien. Tan ocupaba estaba buscando algún daño en su hijo que no noto la mirada fría con la que la estaba mirando.

James Potter miro a Dumbledore con ojos llenos de furia."Explicate. Ahora."

Por suerte para el director, que no sabia como salir de esta, Lily fue la que lo ayudo, sin saberlo. "Eso no importa ahora James. ¿Pomfrey esta bien, tiene algún problema?" pregunto llena de preocupación la madre pelirroja.

Pomfey recuperándose de toda la situación, adopto un semblante profesional. "A pesar de que Harry a usado magia de forma excesiva, no va ha haber ningún efecto duradero o perjudicial para el. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo hacer nada por la cicatriz que esta en su brazo izquierdo."

Con esas palabras, la madre pelirroja se apresuro a levantar la manga de su camisa de hospital para ver los estragos. La sangre de Lily se heló por completo al ver la cicatriz.

Como el estomago de Silena donde la piel había estado en contacto, el brazo de Harry tenia ahora las marcas de quemaduras que subían de su muñeca hasta su hombre enroscándose por toda la longitud del brazo.

"¿Como a ocurrido esto?" pregunto consternado el patriarca Potter.

"Cuando el señor Potter uso su magia curativa junto a su serpiente, me imagino que la concentración de magia era tan grande que la serpiente empezó a calentarse tanto que acabo quemando el brazo del chico." explico en un tono de conferencia la enfermera.

"¿Magia curativa?" pregunto James.

"¡¿Serpiente?!" grito Lily.

Dumbledore decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación. "En efecto, al parecer vuestro hijo es un mago parsel y uso su don para curar a los señores Weasley aquí presentes."

Lily y James se quedaron en shock mientras miraban a su hijo que tan solo les devolvió la mirada con sus ojos fríos que causo un profundo malestar en los dos padres.

"No he terminado." se apresuro a decir la enfermera ganándose la atención de todos los presentes de nuevo. "Me gustaría saber quien es el responsable de esa ... aberración que lleva grabada a fuego en su espalda." dijo con furia y profundo disgusto.

"¿De que esta hablando?" preguntó James preocupado mientras que Lily intentaba quitarle la camisa a Harry.

"¿De que estoy hablando? Usted es su padre, me esta diciendo que no tenia ni idea que alguien había marcado la espalda de su hijo de semejante manera?"

Cuando la madre pelirroja consiguió por fin quitarle la camisa a su hijo, se quedo en shock y al borde de las lagrimas. La parte superior de la espalda del chico tenia horribles pero detallas cicatrices con forma de una única serpiente enroscándose en todos los sentidos desde la parte superior izquierda de la espalda donde estaba la cola hasta su hombro derecho donde estaba la cabeza.

Todos los presentes, sin excepción, se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron, unas cicatrices como esas no eran causadas por alguna maldiciendo lanzada al azar, eran precisas, cuidadosamente hechas, fuera quien fuera la persona que le había echo esto al niño había tenido un propósito claro en mente, hacerle sufrir.

"Quien... quien te ..." Lily intento pronunciar sus palabras pero estaba demasiado conmocionada por toda la situación. ¿Que más no sabia de su hijo? ¿Cuanto tiempo había llevado esas cicatrices sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?

"...Voldemort." respondió fríamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió a todos en la salla excepto unos pocos, era casi un milagro que nadie hubiera soltado un grito aterrado pero tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para actuar con normalidad.

"¿Porque nunca dijiste nada?" pregunto el padre del chico consternado.

Harry lo miro a los ojos, provocando un malestar creciente en las entrañas del padre." Lo hice pero como con todo, simplemente pasasteis de mi y os centrasteis en cosas más importantes."

La declaración sorprendió a casi todos los presentes que se quedaron mirando a los padres del chico sin poder creerse lo que oían.

"Cariño eso no es verdad como puedes..." la madre pelirroja intento justificarse.

"¿De verdad? ¿En ese caso respóndeme a una pregunta, cual es mi comida favorita?

Los espectadores se quedaron desconcertados por la pregunta del pelinegro.

"Es..." Lily se quedo callada de golpe. "Es.. es..." no podía dar una respuesta.

"¿Mi animal favorito? ¿Mi equipo de quiddich? ¿Sabes siquiera cuales son mis aficiones?"

"Yo..." "Eeesto..." James y Lily intentaron encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas pero, eran encapaces de responder mientras los demás miraron profundamente sorprendidos por la situación, ninguno más que los padres Weasley.

"No podéis, simplemente porque no me conocéis. Estoy seguro que tampoco podéis recordar haberme visto en los últimos 5 años desde que me fui de casa."

Los Potter estaban ya al borde del punto de ruptura, James sentía un malestar enorme en el estomago mientras oía las crudas palabras de su hijo, Lily estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar negar las palabras de su hijo en su cabeza mientras mantenía lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse por sus ojos y soportaba el dolor inhumano que estaba sintiendo e su corazón.

"¿De que demonios esta hablando señor Potter?" pregunto el director con voz severa.

"Creo que yo puedo responder a esa pregunta." una voz resonó en las puertas de la enfermería.

Todos se giraron en esa dirección y pudieron ver a un anciano desconocido mirándolos con una expresión seria.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida, y el momento solo mejoro cuando observo como Silena despego detrás de la espalda de su abuelo y se fue directamente hacia él para darle un enorme abrazo. La serpiente emplumada se enrosco alrededor del niño estrujándolo mientras este se reía de buena.

" **No vuelvas a darme un susto así en tu vida. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?** " dijo el familiar aliviado de que su amo se encontrara sano y a salvo.

Mientras Harry estaba tratando con Silena, no se dio cuenta de como todos los presentes observaban a la bestia. Pomfrey habia dicho que era una serpiente pero ninguna serpiente normal tenia alas y tenia plumas en vez de escalas, excepto por el estomago. Pero entonces el director recordo que tenian un invitado no deseado y tomo la palabra llamando la atencion de todos en la sala.

"¿Quien es usted y porque esta aquí?" pregunto con suspicacia Dumbledore, había bajado la guardia con Harry y este se lo había comido verbalmente y ahora este mago aparece de la nada, esto no le gustaba.

"Podéis llamarme Hydrus." las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su declaración, por supuesto todos habían oído hablar de él, el mago que había ganado una gran influencia política y económica sin que nadie supiera quien era en realidad. "En cuanto a mis razones, he venido a asegurarme que el chico que esta a mi cargo se encuentra bien."

"¿Su chico?" pregunto sin comprender.

"Harry obviamente." dijo con una sonrisa

"¡Qué! ¿Que relación tienes con mi hijo?" grito Lily mientras que James se puso a su lado mirando con ojos intensos a Hydrus.

Salazar decidió ignorar a la mujer por el momento y en su lugar se dirigió a los Weasley. "¿Seria posible pedirles que nos dejen a solas? La situación puede ponerse violenta y la naturaleza de la conversación es privada." dijo con calmo pero con una voz que no dejaba margen para discutir.

Arthur asiento. "Por supuesto." levantándose se acerco a Harry." Joven, no podre agradecerte jamas lo suficiente lo que has echo por mis hijos. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, las puertas de nuestra casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti."

Harry se sorprendió por su declaración, pero se recupero rápidamente y asintió como respuesta. Después de eso, Arthur se llevo consigo a toda su familia.

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerro, Salazar decidió contestar a la pregunta. "Básicamente señora Potter, soy el hombre que ha estado cuidando de su hijo mientras vosotros seguíais con vuestras vidas ajenos a su existencia." dijo con una voz dura.

Las palabras del anciano los golpearon como un mazo, pero se recuperaron lo suficiente como para dar una respuesta. "¿O sea que lo a secuestrado?"

"Yo no lo secuestre, fue su negligencia y su propia estupidez lo que causaron que Harry no volviera con vosotros."

"Como se atreve ..."

"¡Dejadlo en paz! El no ha hecho nada malo." defendió el pelinegro.

Los adultos se giraron. "Harry cariño, como puedes..." intento decir Lily.

"No me llames así." dijo el ojiverde con una voz tan fría que mando escalofríos por la espalda de su madre. "Perdiste ese derecho hace años."

La pelirroja se estremeció al borde de las lagrimas mientras se tapaba la boca intentando ahogar un sollozo.

"Esta claro que usted y Harry tienen historia. ¿Le importaría compartirla?" pregunto el director.

Salazar se quedo mirando a Dumbledore unos instantes antes de comenzar. "Hace ahora más de 5 años, el 1 de Agosto iba disfrutando de una mañana cualquiera mientras iba caminando cerca de un rio cuando percibí a un niño de 7 años flotando por el rio más pálido que un fantasma." todos los presentes excepto los involucrados se sorprendieron, ninguno más que los padres que se llenaron de preocupación. "Rápidamente lo saque del rio y intente curarlo lo mejor posible, la verdad es que tuve suerte, si hubiera actuado un poco más tarde lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto." un escalofrió de terror recorrió las columnas de James y Lily solo de pensarlo.

"Supuse que era un mago en vista de que tenia un núcleo mágico, por lo que decidí llevarlo a mi casa y esperar a que despertara. 3 días mas tarde cuando abrió los ojos me contó su situación y debo decir, mi primer impulso cuando acabo fue buscaros a los dos y mataros de la forma más cruel y sanguinaria que se me pudiera ocurrir." vieron como los ojos grises del anciano se volvieron rojos con una ranura, provocandole escalofríos a todos, pero ninguno más que a Albus Dumbledore que recordaba perfectamente esos mismos ojos en otra persona.

"Tuve que oír durante dos horas la historia de un niño que tuvo que ver como sus abuelos morían delante de sus ojos para luego ser torturado por el asesino en cuestión." Lily ya no pudo aguantar mas sus lagrimas. "Luego, por algún milagro del destino, su hermano se salvo de alguna manera y el mago oscuro fue vencido. Los próximos años tendrían que ser más felices pensé en aquel entonces. Pero me equivoqué. Oí de la boca de un niño inocente el como sus padres fueron dejándolo de lado demasiado pendientes de la fama y el prestigio de su hijo más pequeño. Oí como con 6 años tuvo que aprender a cocinar porque su madre ni siquiera había pensado que quizás quería sentarse con ellos en la mesa. Oí como su padre lo despachaba como una simple molestia cuando este quería pasar tiempo con él. Y oí como el día de su 7mo cumpleaños, estuvo a punto de morir debido a que la barrera de protege su propio hogar lo reconoció como a un intruso y lo mando volando por los aires hasta que cayo al rio y estuvo a punto de morir." los orbes del anciano eran ahora como dos rubís brillantes ardiendo por la furia.

Lily estaba llorando ahora a moco tendido mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, James se quedo con la mente en blanco procesando toda la información mientras empezaba a darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones.

"Para empeorar las cosas tuve que explicarle al niño emocionalmente lisiado que debido a que su propio padre había nombrado a su hermano como heredero, por culpa de la ley el había sido exiliado automáticamente de la Casa Potter a menos que su padre dijera lo contrario." hizo una pausa dramática antes de mirar a James con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir en su ojos de color ruby, "¿Pero claro, como iba su padre ha asegurar el bienestar de su primogénito? Después de todo prácticamente ni se acordaba de que tenia otro hijo." la voz y la declaración de Salazar fueron como un puñal en el corazón del patriarca Potter.

"Debido a que vi a un niño sin hogar, sin esperanza y sin futuro, decidí adoptarlo y hacerme cargo de él. El resto de la historia ya os la podéis imaginar."

Los que escucharon la historia se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Madame Pomfey y Minerva McGonagall no querían creerse las palabras que fueron pronunciadas por el anciano, pero la falta de negativa de los padres junto a la mirada de rabia y melancolía del niño les dieron todas las respuestas que necesitaban. Dumbledore no estaba mejor, siempre había pensado que Lily y James eran personas dignas de respeto, pero ahora después de todo esto...

Los padres de Harry estaban experimentando lo que era sin duda el peor momento de su vida, sentimientos arremolinándose en sus corazones, confusión, arrepentimiento y dolor, mucho dolor.

Pero el que rompió el silencio en la salla no fue otro que Severus Snape.

"Durante todo este tiempo pensé que no podías más despreciable de lo que ya eras Potter, esta claro que me equivoque." dijo el profesor con cara de asco mientras miraba a James.

"¡Severus!" dijo Dumbledore.

"No director, no pienso callarme mientras miro a lo que es sin duda la escusa más lamentable de padre que he conocido en mi vida."

Dumbledore no dijo nada más, el ya sabia como había sido la infancia de Severus y supuso que todo este asunto le llego demasiado cerca.

"¿Pomfrey, esta el señor Potter en condiciones de abandonar la enfermería?"

La enfermera asintió. "Si, pero es recomendable que no use más magia por el resto del día."

"Bien en ese caso voy a llevar a llevarlo a su dormitorio para descansar." se giro en dirección al anciano."Con su permiso." dijo y Salazar asintió.

Lily pregunto furiosa a su antiguo amigo mientras lloraba."¿Porque le pides permiso a el? ¡Soy su madre!"

Severus se giro en su dirección." Que seas su donante de óvulos no te convierte en su madre." dijo causando que un sollozo estridente saliera de la garganta de la mujer.

James salto ante esas palabras. "Engendro grasiento no te permito que..."

"Y por si no habéis sido capaces de leer entre lineas..." interrumpió el maestro de pociones. "... cuando el señor Hydrus afirmo que había adoptado a tu hijo, no creo que solo lo dijera porque ha estado cuidando de él."

El terror inundo los corazones de los Potter."Así es ..." dijo el anciano." … he adoptado a Harry en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y eso incluye la vía legal."

El corazón de Lily y James se hundió en la desesperación, acababan de enterrarse de que por su culpa, Harry había experimentado una infancia llena de dolor, habían esperado por un momento poder arreglar todo este lio pero el anciano les acababa de quitar toda ilusión de poder ser una familia unida.

"Con todo esto dicho, sígame señor Potter." dijo Severus, los presentes se giraron para ver a Harry totalmente vestido con Silena colgando del cuello del chico y preparado para irse. El profesor de pociones disfruto inmensamente al la cara de shock de James cundo vio a su hijo llevar el verde Slytherin en vez del rojo Griffindor.

El niño siguió a su jefe de casa mientras se dirigían a la puerta pero. "¡Harry!" la voz de su madre lo detuvo y se giro para mirarla. "Por favor. Danos otra oportunidad. Por favor." la voz de desesperación y suplica de su madre hizo al chico dudar.

Pero aplasto su duda tan rápido como apareció. "Hace años suplique constantemente que reconocierais mi existencia, que me tratarais como a una persona … Pero a pesar de ello hicisteis oídos sordos a todo mi dolor." el ojiverde no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa triste y amarga que apareció en su cara, tampoco de la pequeña lagrima que cayo por su ojo derecho. "Ahora sabréis como me sentía." y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Lily cayo al suelo de rodillas apretando con fuerza su pecho intentando sofocar el dolor de su corazón mientras que lloraba inconsolable. James se apresuro a asistir a su esposa pero no estaba mejor que ella, también estaba llorando.

Salazar miro de reojo la espalda de su nieto. " **Lo mas seguro es que el resto de tus enemigos estén esperándote en la sala común, con la verdad desvelada es hora que tomes el control activo de la cámara, meteles miedo para que se vayan del castillo. Yo me encargo del resto.** " Todos se sorprendieron cuando el anciano empezó a sisear pero pronto fue substituida por el shock cuando se dieron cuenta de que el hombre ante ellos también era un parsel.

" **Si abuelo.** " siseo el niño y siguió a Severus de vuelta a la sala común.

Cuando profesor y alumno se fueron y la puerta de la enfermería se cerró. Salazar volvió a mirar a los presentes, sus ojos grises habiendo vuelto a la normalidad. "Con todo este asunto aclarado confió en que mantendréis silencio sobre este asunto … o tendré que tomar medidas en el asunto." estrecho los ojos cuando hizo la ultima declaración.

James no se iba a quedar en silencio sobre esto." ¿Te crees que voy a quedarme quieto mientras me quitas a mi hijo? Voy a hacer todo lo que esta en mi mano para recuperarlo."

El anciano suspiro."Es una pena, quizás podría funcionar pero dudo mucho que pudieras pasar mucho tiempo con él estando encerrado en Azkaban."

Todos, excepto Lily que seguía llorando sin escuchar nada, se quedaron pasmados por su declaración. "¿Es esa una amenaza?" pregunto con voz dura Dumbledore.

El mago parsel se dio una mirada condescendiente. "¡En absoluto! Es solo un hecho. Si se diera el caso de que el señor Potter presentara cargos para recuperar la custodia, me vería obligado con toda mi buena moral a revelar los acontecimientos ocurridos el día del 7mo cumpleaños de Harry." una sonrisa vil apareció en los labios de Salazar." Teniendo en cuenta que la naturaleza de la barrera esta atada a la psique de su propietario, no seria muy difícil acusar al señor Potter de intento de asesinato. El mundo no es amable con los asesinos, y aun menos si la victima es un niño y el propio hijo del que ha intentado asesinarlo. Ni siquiera toda su influencia le libraría de la cadena perpetua en la prisión."

James se quedo helado, la sola idea de dejar a su mujer y sus hijos a merced de sus rivales políticos y los antiguos mortifagos causo un terror sin medida en el hombre. Este hombre le había atado las manos.

"No si tengo algo que decir al respecto, sostengo un gran poder político tanto aquí como en el resto del mundo y..." empezó Dumbledore.

"Toda esa influencia seria destruida si de casualidad desvelara su pequeño secreto que esta morando en estos mismos momentos en la antigua prisión de Nurmenbarg." finalizo Salazar mientras le mostraba una expresión cruel.

El director abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer que este hombre hubiera descubierto su mayor secreto

 _¡Como lo supo! Nunca deje ninguna prueba y los hombres custodiándolo no me han fallado en los últimos años._ Pensó sin poder creerlo.

Albus Dunledore era conocido por muchos logros, su aprendizaje de la alquimia con Nicolas Flamel, descubrir las diferentes propiedades de la sangre de dragón,pero el mayor de todos ellos, haber derrotado al mago oscuro Grindelwald. Este individuo fue el responsable de impulsar el movimiento sangrepura hasta niveles extremos, rayando el fanatismo y lidero un grupo para tomar el poder de la sociedad mágica a favor de sus ideas durante la primera mitad del XX. Dumbledore fue el hombre que le paro los pies y lo derroto.

Lo que casi nadie sabia es que estos dos hombres tuvieron historia, fueron amantes para ser exactos y que el propio Dumbledore fue el que le sugirió el lema que uso en su día Grindelwald para justificar sus acciones, curiosamente, Dumbledore sigue usando las mismas palabras para tomar sus decisiones: por el bien mayor.

Y lo que, en teoría, solo Dumbledore y 3 personas más deberían saber es que, a pesar de que Grindelwald había sido derrotado, Dumbledore no tuvo el valor para matar al hombre que una vez había amada, por lo que con la ayuda de 3 cuidadores, mantuvo al hombre vivo y aprisionado dentro de la antigua prisión de Nurmengard en Bulgaria

"Aunque, también podría simplemente hacerle un favor al mundo y terminar el trabajo." añadió el anciano causando que los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieran en pánico.

"Claro que todo eso se puede evitar siempre y cuando mantengáis la boca cerrada." el mensaje era claro para todos los presentes, si no obedecien, habrían consecuencias nefastas.

"En cuanto a usted madame Pomfey, jamas me atrevería a poner en duda la palabra de un sanador pero espero que respete la confidencialidad, medico-paciente." la enfermera asintió. Salazar se giro entonces en dirección de McGonagal." Lo mismo se aplica a usted señora, a nadie le gusta que sus secretos sean revelados." la anciana apretó los labios pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Con todo esto dicho debo despedirme, espero no volver a verlos de nuevo a corto plazo." y con eso se giro y salio de la enfermería dejando una salla completamente en silencio. Este hombre les había parado los pies incluso antes de que pudieran actuar, no sabían casi nada de él y lo más importante, era peligroso. Solo pudieron ver con impotencia como se fue sin que pudieran detenerlo ha sabiendas de que tenia sus destinos en la palma de su mano.

Flashback Fin

Desde ese día los Potter no habían vuelto a ser los mismos, sobretodo Lily. La mujer pelirroja había caído en una profunda depresión por haber perdido a su hijo. La cosa solo empeoro cuando empezó a cuestionarse si había sido una buena madre para sus otros hijos, Charlus no tenia problema alguna pero que Rose admitiera que se había sentido siempre menos querida por sus padres causo que la condición de Lily se volviera más precaria. James no lo llevaba mucho mejor, por primera vez en años se cuestiono su comportamiento y su confianza en si mismo se desmorono.

Lo único que parecía aliviar el dolor y la melancolía de los padres era la pequeña Rose, la niña después de admitir sus sentimientos con sus padres se veía mucho más segura de sí misma y verla sonreír a todas horas siempre conseguía traer una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de sus padres. Incluso había expresado el deseo de conocer a su hermano mayor, a pesar de que lo único que sabia sobre él era que sus padres le habían hecho daño sin darse cuenta y había acabado marchándose. La niña no juzgo a sus padres y estaba convencida que con el tiempo su hermano volvería casa, si tan solo James y Lily tuvieran el optimismo de la pequeña …

El único que no parecía afectado por la ausencia de Harry era Charlus, el niño no podía entender porque todos se preocupaban tanto por un inútil al que habían desheredado. James había intentado explicar la situación pero sin mucho éxito. No solo porque el niño no entendía lo que intentaba explicarle, toda su vida había pensado que por ser el niño que vivió era automáticamente mejor que el resto, sino también porque admitir la verdad le causo un gran dolor al patriarca Potter. ¿Que iba a decirle?¿ Que la única razón por la que había nombrado heredero a Charlus era porque se había olvidado por completo que tenia otro hijo en el momento?

James rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y miro a su esposa, necesitaba a Harry de vuelta, no solo por su esposa sino también para si mismo. Quería desesperadamente reparar el puente roto entre su familia y el chico. No iba ser hoy o mañana, pero se juro a si mismo que iba a hacerlo, no iba a rendirse y iba a soportar todos los reproches que su hijo estuviera dispuesto a lanzarle. Era un Griffindor en el alma y no iba a huir de sus errores por más tiempo.

XENDX


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente, son las 5H30, hora local, y me muero de sueño por lo que sere breve y contestare a los review en otro momento, quiza lo hayas leido cuando colgue un nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic, voy a tardar un poco más en colgar mis capitulos a partir de ahora, se me viene el trabajo encima y tengo que curar, por lo que espero que disfruteis de este capitulo.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: El Niño-Que-Vivio**

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry estaba corriendo a toda prisa hacia su habitación, era dia 1 de Setiembre de nuevo, tenia coger el tren para ir a Hogwarts, faltaba 1 hora para su salida y aun no había preparado sus cosas. Maldijo de nuevo, ¿Porque demonios Sia tenia que retenerlo tanto tiempo esta mañana? Oh, si, porque no tendría tantas ocasiones para estar juntos en Hogwarts, supuso que el hecho de que Daphne prácticamente se había mudado a su habitación en el castillo tuvo algo que ver también.

El ojiverde abrió la puerta a toda prisa para encontrarse su baúl delante de la cama, cerrado y preparado, y con un elfo domestico de aspecto viejo al lado. Dicho elfo tenia las orejas largas, brazos y piernas finas pero no demacradas y llevaba un mini traje de mayordomo adaptado para el pequeño ser que media 1metro de altura.

"Sus pertenencias están preparadas para su partida amo Harry."

"Kreatcher." dijo en un tono cansado.

Kreatcher había sido durante los ultimo 200 años el elfo domestico al servicio de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black, una de las 13 familias que fundaron el Wisenmagot de Gran Bretaña hace más de 1200 años. Había servido diligentemente y con placer a sus amos durante todo este tiempo hasta que la tragedia golpeo a los Black. Regulus, el hermano pequeño de Sirius, su padrino, y Lord Black hace 15 años murió sin que nadie pudiera encontrar jamas su cuerpo. Con Sirius encerrado en Azkaban y la madre de este, Walburga Black, muerta debido a la edad, el hogar ancestral de los Black, Grimmault Place, había caído en la decadencia. Durante 5 años el elfo domestico vivió amargado y triste en la casa que se suponía debía cuidar, esperando a su muerte hasta que llego de improvisto unos visitantes en la casa.

Dichos visitantes fueron Narcissa Malfoy, antes conocida como Narcissa Black, y Salazar Slytherin. La visita alegro profundamente al viejo sirviente, aun más tratándose de la mujer que siempre le había tratado con respeto y cariño. Pero mientras la mujer rubia no estaba mirando Salazar tuvo una discusión con el elfo, Harry no sabia de que iba la discusión, su abuelo le dijo que lo sabría en su momento. Pudo haber forzado a Kreatcher a desvelar la verdad, siendo su amo actual abría estado obligado a obedecer pero apreciaba demasiado al viejo sirviente como para obligarle a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Lo único que sabia es que Salazar recupero un objeto valioso que había perdido hace siglos y que Kreatcher había estado desde entonces inmensamente agradecido con el anciano.

Cuando Narcissa se enterró que Harry era el Heredero de los Black se lo comento a Kreatcher cuando volvió a visitarlo en Grimmault Place. Cuando el viejo sirviente se enteró de que el nieto de Dorea Potter, antes Dorea Black, era el heredero de la familia estaba en jubilo, su felicidad solo subió en picado al saber que dicho heredero también era el nieto del hombre que había hecho tanto por él. Narcissa presento a Kreatcher a Harry y desde ese momento, el elfo domestico se comprometió en cuerpo y alma al niño. Aunque tuvo que ceder a algunas demandas, como el traje de mayordomo, el elfo domestico estaba acostumbrado a llevar una sabana de almohada como única prenda de vestir, esa traje fue un cambio drástico para el viejo elfo con costumbres pero al final resulto ser un cambio agradable. El traje no era suyo obviamente, de ser el caso abría sido liberado en contra de su voluntad, era solo algo para llevar mientras estaba de servicio.

"Hemos hablado de esto, si te necesito te llamaré, pero no me gusta darte más trabajo del que ya tienes. Limpiar una casa entera por si solo ya debe darte mucho trabajo." dijo mientras se frotaba el puente de los ojos.

"A Kreatcher no le importa, vivo solo para servirle amo." dijo mientras le daba una reverencia de 90º.

"Pero a mi si." dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Lo ultimo que quiero es que colapses debido al trabajo, no es malo tomarse en descanso de vez en cuando." le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

El elfo domestico estuvo a punto de llorar conmovido." El amo Harry es demasiado bueno con el pobre Kreatcher." dijo con una sonrisa.

Recordando porque había venido, se puso recto." ¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde." grito mientras encogía su baúl y lo puso en su bolsillo."Nos vemos dentro de unos meses, no te sobreexijas y cuídate. Es una orden Kreatcher. Adiós." y salio corriendo a toda prisa mientras se dirigía al salón para usar los polvos flu.

El pequeño sirviente se rio antes de gritar. "Cuídese amo y si necesita algo no dude en llamarme."

Harry estuvo corriendo todo el camino hasta que llego al salón donde encontró al resto de los habitantes de la casa.

"¿Porque has tardado tanto?" pregunto Narcissa.

"Me distraje con Kreatcher. ¿Sabes que vino hasta aquí solo para preparar mi baúl?"

La mujer levanto una ceja. "¿Porqué no lo preparaste anoche?"

"Iba a hacerlo pero anoche y esta mañana estaba bastante ocupado." dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Sia con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica rubia se sonrojo como un tomate.

Narcissa se giró para mirar su hija. "Tendremos que tener una larga conversación sobre la moderación jovencita." la chica rubia de 14 años se puso aun más roja.

Intentando justificarse. "Daphne va a estar durmiendo en su habitación en la escuela y encima es su prometida, quería tenerlo un poco más para mi misma." dijo entristecida, pero poco le duro pues el ojiverde la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Sabes que la única razón por la que no eres mi prometida en este momento es porque estamos esperando el momento justo para liberar a mi padrino de la cárcel." dijo antes de darle un beso casto en los labios. "Y no te preocupes me encargare de encontrar un lugar en condiciones para pasar el rato." dijo con una sonrisa.

Sia estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a soltar vapor por las orejas mientras que su madre estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de rendición.

Salazar soltó una carcajada."Sois tal para cual. Pero debéis daros prisa para no perder el tren."

Con una ultima despedida entre abrazos y besos, en el caso de Narcissa, ambos adolescentes se encaminaron a la chimenea para aparecer a la otra punta del anden 9 ¾ de la estación King Cross.

"Vamos entrando en el tren, Silena se nos a adelantado para coger sitio." dijo el ojiverde mientras arrastraba a la rubia por la mano.

Cuando estaban apunto de entrar escucharon una conmoción a lo lejos que les llamo la atención. Entre el mar de persona divisaron entonces a una pequeña familia de 4 personas a los que Harry reconocio de inmediato muy a su pesar.

Tomados de la mano iban James y Lily Potter, esta ultima cargando en brazos a su hija pequeña, Rose, y Charlus al frente con una sonrisa arrogante dándole la mano a todas las personas que pasaban como si les hiciera un favor solo por permitirles estar en su presencia. Harry tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco al ver el comportamiento de ese niño con el que tenia la desgracia de compartir su sangre.

Los adultos iban mirando por todo el andamio, no tenia que adivinar o especular a quien estaban buscando. Finalmente los dos adultos se fijaron en el y Sia y empezaron a llamarlo y hacer señales para que viniera. El pelinegro ignoro de forma olímpica su pedido y sin dudar entro en el tren con Sia en el remolque.

James y Lily, con los ojos humedos, vieron con impotencia como su primogénito los miro con una expresión tan fría que abría congelado el infierno y entraba sin darles un segundo vistazo en el tren.

Durante los últimos meses habían intentado de todo para reunirse con él por desgracia ninguno de sus conocidos sabia donde vivía y tampoco podían hacer reclamaciones en el ministerio pues la información era privada y ellos ya no tenían la custodia del chico.

Tan solo podían esperar que Albus y algunos profesores en Hogwarts pudieran convencerlo para al menos hablar con ellos. Pensaron que quiza Charlus hablaria con él pero no podian confiar en esa posibilidad, el niño no creia que su hermano mayor valiera la pena su tiempo.

Cuando los dos adolescentes entraron en el tren, empezaron a buscar por los compartimentos aunque no tardaron mucho en encontrar el suyo pues Blaise los estaba esperando junto a su hermana Anna con Silena en los brazos.

"¿Porque habéis tardado tanto? Soléis ser los primeros en llegar." pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa.

"Estuvimos ocupados esta mañana." dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa mientras hacia caso omiso de la mirada enfurecida de la chica a su lado. Decidió ignorar por completo ese pequeño momento que compartió con los adultos Potter … bueno ni siquiera fue eso, los miro, los ignoro y ya esta, nada más.

Silena eligió ese momento para salir volando de los brazos de Anna, para su enorme disgusto y enroscarse en el brazo izquierdo de su amo.

" **Querido, no me importa que te aparees con tus hembras pero deberías aprender algo de autocontrol.** " siseo la serpiente.

El chico suspiro." **Tu también no. Eres igual que la tia Cissi, no soy yo el que busca activamente sexo, solo me dejo arrastrar por Sia y Daphne.** "

" **Tampoco pareces muy disgustado por ello.** " dijo la serpiente emplumada.

" **Como si algún hombre pudiera resistirse a ...** " amo y familiar siguieron discutiendo bajo la mirada divertida de Sia, Blaise y Anna, mientras que los pocos alumnos a su alrededor se quedaban mirando impresionados a la serpiente y su amo.

Viendo que la cosa iba a ir para largo, la rubia arrastro al chico dentro del compartimento con Blaise siguiendo en el remolque. Anna decidió ir buscar a Astorias y Tracey.

Sia obligo a Harry a sentarse mientras este seguía discutiendo con Silena. El chico estaba tan distraído que no noto como el tren se ponía en marcha.

"Entonces..."dijo Blaise llamando la atención de Harry. "... que tienes planeado para mantener a los de 1ero a raya."

La expresión de Harry se torno seria." No lo sé, comparado a los años anteriores, estos no son peces pequeño, son crías de tiburón, pero lo que me preocupa no son ellos, si no sus padres." noto como la mano de Sia se estrecho con más fuerza ante sus palabras.

"¿Y Draco?" pregunto la rubia. Estaba preocupada de que su padre le hubiera ordenado hacer algo en su contra.

"Por ahora, no le haré nada, pero si cruza la linea una sola vez esta muerto." dijo en un tono oscuro.

"No podemos ir eliminando críos de 11 años así como así, con toda la conmoción de los últimos años van a estar observándolo todo con lupa, podríamos exponernos por algún error. ¿Porque no probar otro enfoque?" propuso el Zabinni.

Harry se quedo mirando a su amigo unos instantes procesando sus palabras hasta que entendió lo que estaba insinuando."¿Ponerlos de nuestro lado?" Blaise asintió. "No había considerado la posibilidad pero vamos Blaise, realmente no puedes esperar que den la espalda a todo lo que les han enseñado solo porque nosotros se lo pedimos."

"No todos ellos tienen una buena relación con sus padres y desde luego no todos han abrazado la pureza de la sangre." dijo mientras sacaba una carpeta llena de archivos que le tendio a su mejor amigo, Harry y Sia se sorprendieron, al parecer Blaise y su madre habían hecho los deberes.

"Dime" y Harry abrio la carpeta para observar los archivos.

"Theodore Nott, cabello negro y ojos negros, 1m42, complexión promedio, bastante apuesto para el ojo femenino, personalidad analítica y reservada, vio como su padre mataba a su madre en un arranque de ira, odia y teme a su padre."

"Puedo ver como estaría dispuesto a asociarse con nosotros pero seria recomendable tomar un enfoque lento, si es tan calculador como sospechas es mejor ir con prudencia."

"Millicent Bulstrode, rubia con ojos violeta, 1m48, un poco corpulenta y con excesos de peso, seria bastante guapa si no tuviera tantos granos por la cara, personalidad seria, contundente y es, por decirlo de alguna forma, bastante bruta, sus padres la desprecian por no ser muy guapa, sospecho que tenían planeado prometerla con alguien pero que debido a su físico acabaron rechazando la oferta."

"No es muy difícil solucionar eso, un poco de ejercicio unos buenos encantamientos bien colocados y tendrá a los hombres comiendo de su mano. Si la ayudamos con ese problema podría estar lo suficientemente agradecida con nosotros como para ponerse de nuestro lado. ¿Cual es su opinión sobre la segregación de sangre?" pregunto dudoso.

"Ni siquiera le importa." dijo con cara de palo.

"Decidido entonces, siguiente." dijo girando la pagina.

"Donovan MacNair, pelo negro y ojos marrones, 1m 44, complexión fuerte, bastante normal la verdad, personalidad amargada y tendencias a la ira pero por lo que he podido comprobar es una persona bastante fiel y perseverante, lo haría bien Hufflepuff si se da el caso, su madre murió cuando nació y tuvo que ver como su hermana 5 años mayor que él era reducido a un juguete sexual por su padre, nadie sabe que la chica existe.

"¿... Es una broma?" pregunto incrédulo mientras Sia estaba temblando a su lado, pensar que un padre fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su hija...

Blaise negó."Para nada Donovan a intentado de todo para que su hermana se rebele contra él, trato, pero el patriarca MacNair, Walden MacNair a hecho un muy buen trabajo en entrenarla, por muy asqueroso que suene." dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

"Vale, aunque se niegue a apoyarnos, voy a ayudarlo, nadie se merece eso." dijo Harry con fuerza mientras abrazaba a la rubia para calmar sus temblores.

El italiano asintió."Por ultimo, las gemelas Hestia y Flora Carrow, ambas rubias con ojos azules, 1m40, complexión delgada con muy buenas proporciones para su edad, serán una autenticas bellezas en el futuro, personalidad callada y bastante sumisas por desgracia, son el fruto del incesto entre los gemelos Carrow, Amycus y Alecto Carrow, odian a sus hijas por nacer porque por culpa de eso se descubrió el pastel."

"Va a ser difícil hacer que confíen, me imagino que están bastante marcadas por su infancia pero se puede intentar."

"Una amistad adecuada puede hacer maravillas, mi hermana y sus amigas podrían ..." pero no acabo cuando escucharon una conmoción en el pasillo.

Harry cerró la carpeta y la dejó de lado antes de levantarse y abrió la puerta del compartimento para ver a unos cuantos alumnos esparcidos por el pasillo y sacando la cabeza por la puerta de los otros compartimentos, todos ellos mirando a una hermosa rubia que conocía muy bien mirando con extrema furia a un niño gordito con gafas y pelo rojo tirado en el suelo. Roger, que se estaba riendo a pleno pulmón, y otro niño pelirrojo con cara de tonto estaban observando la escena.

La chica rubia era Daphne y parecía que había tumbado de una bofetada al niño a sus pies."¡Asqueroso niñato como te atreves a tocarme el culo!" al oír eso la cara de Harry se torció en una mueca furiosa.

El niño se levanto "¿Que como me atrevo? ¿Como te atreves tu a golpearme, sabes quien soy? ¿Tienes siquiera idea de quien soy?" grito indignado.

"Un puto gordinflón prepotente y sin modales al parecer." dijo en un tono frio y condescendiente.

"Mujer insolente, deberías sentirte honrada de que..." no pudo siquiera acabar la frase.

"Yo que tu no acabaría la frase renacuajo o abra consecuencias." Harry hizo notar su presencia y se acerco con Silena colgando del cuello.

"Que quieres fracasado, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo." respondió el gordito para gran sorpresa de los años superiores. Harry Potter, fracasado. Imposible, para cualquiera que supiera del chico, podría decir que esas 3 palabras no podían asociarse juntas, era como mezclar agua y aceite.

"Tiene mucho que ver conmigo cuando intentas manosear a mi chica." dijo abrazando a Daphne y dándole un tierno beso que hizo que la chica se fundiera en sus brazos para gran furia de las chicas que se preguntaban como había conseguido esa harpía embolsarse a uno de los chicos más calientes de la escuela. Los chicos miraban atónitos a Harry como si fuera un puto dios, había conseguido besar a la reina de hielo de Slytherin sin que esta lo matara.

"¿Eliges a ese fracasado sobre mi?" dijo incrédulo.

La rubia rompió el beso para contestarle. "Harry es mil veces más hombre de lo que tu seras jamas, y para que lo sepas, nunca hubo una elección, nunca abría salido con un gusano como tu." dijo en un tono duro al final.

"Como te atreves, soy el heredero de la Noble y Más Antigua casa de los..."

" _¡palalingua!_ " grito la rubia y un hechizo alcanzo al niño. " _¡epoximise!_ " y otro hechizo lo golpeo de nuevo, aunque este hizo que saliera disparado asía arriba y se quedara pegado en el techo del tren.

"¡Mmmmmmmh,mhhhmh,hmhmhmhm! el niño estaba haciendo toda clase de sonidos intentando decir algo, un trabajo difícil cuando Daphne le había pegado la lengua al paladar.

Bajando su varita, la rubia cogio la mano de Harry y se apresuro a volver con los demas dejando a Roger junto al pelirrojo que estaba mirando a su nuevo amigo pegado en el techo.

"Dale este consejo a tu amigo, la próxima vez que quiera ligar con alguien, que se asegure que no es la reina de hielo de Slytherin." dijo antes de seguir a Daphne.

"Por cierto, hola cariño." dijo la rubia antes de darle otro un beso al ojiverde cuando se reunio con el resto del grupo.

"Hola, veo que ya has conocido a mi hermano pequeño." dijo mirando al niño pegado al techo.

El grupo de amigos se quedo muy sorprendido por su declaración." ¿Ese barril de cerveza de mantequilla es tu hermano?" pregunto Roger incrédulo.

"No os parecéis en nada." dijo Sia intentando buscar alguna similitud entre su amado y el niño-que-vivió.

"Me siento sucia." dijo Daphne.

El ojiverde se rio entre dientes y se acerco a su oreja ."Tranquila, esta noche me asegurare de limpiar tu precioso culo." susurro causando que Daphne tuviera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejilla.

Los 5 volvieron a su compartimento, Blaise, Roger y Harry estaban jugando una partida de cartas y las chicas teniendo una conversación entre susurros cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió de golpe.

"¡Harry James Potter!"

Los chicos hicieron oídos sordos al grito estridente mientras que Daphne y Sia se giraron de golpe hacia la puerta.

Una chica de cabello rubio rojizo atada en dos coletas traseras y ojos marones estaba mirando furiosa al ojiverde que seguía sin prestarle atención.

"Sea lo que sea, yo no he sido." dijo con un tono perezoso.

"No me mientas, me he enterado de que han encontrado a un chico de primer año pegado al techo con la lengua clavada al paladar y tu estabas en el lugar del crimen."

Harry suspiro mientras se giraba para mirar a Susan Bones. "¿No estas exagerando un poco las cosas chica auror?

"Claro que no, abusar de los alumnos de menor año es algo muy serio."

"Vale vale, estaba por ahí pero yo no fui."

"¿Que pruebas tengo yo de que eres inocente?"

"¿Porque coño crees que he sido yo?" pregunto harto de que la chica Hufflepuff se metiera con él:

"Porque eres un notorio bromista conocido por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y los gemelos Weasley están a la otra punta del tren soltando ratones en los compartimentos.

Harry la miro con incredulidad."Me estas diciendo que en ves de estar molestando a Fred y George por hacer sus travesuras has venido aquí a molestarme por una conjetura?"

La rubia con dos coletas se sonrojo. "¿No cambies de tema. ¿Como se que no has sido tu?"

El ojiverde resoplo. "Créeme, si hubiera sido yo, abría atado las manos del chico con una correa fuera del tren y lo hubiera dejado flotando en el aire hinchado como un globo todo el camino hasta el castillo." la idea hizo reír a todos los presentes excluyendo Susan.

"Así que admites tener malas intenciones con la victima." dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

"¿Que? Yo no he dicho eso." se defendió el chico.

"Has admitido que tu lo habrías hecho mejor, eso quiere decir que no tienes problemas en causarle una broma así, por lo que tienes malas intenciones con la victima. Si fueras capaz de dejar colgando una persona por los aires de esa forma tan cruel tampoco tendrías reparos en colgar a alguien al techo del tren, los Weasley siendo inocentes, el único culpable posible eres tu." dijo mientras señalaba al ojiverde con el dedo y le dedico una sonrisa triunfante.

Todos se quedaron callados con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada.

"¿Que clase de lógica retorcida y rebuscada es esa?" excepto el bocazas de turno, el como era capaz de guardar un secreto, seguía siendo tema de debate entre Harry y Blaise.

"Tu no te metas Davis" dijo mirando fijamente al Ravenclaw antes de volver a girarse para mirar al ojiverde. "¿Vas a confesar de una vez o no?"

Rascándose el puente de los ojos Harry empezó. "¿Sabes chica auror empiezo a pensar que tienes otros motivos para venir a molestarme?"

"¿Como cuales?" pregunto.

"No lo sé dímelo tu, después de todo era la que..."

"¡Queréis besaros de una vez!" grito Blaise.

El compartimento se quedo en silencio de golpe.

Susan fue la primera en reaccionar, se puso roja como un tomate. "¡Qué!"

"Estoy harto de todo esto, lleváis 3 años dando giros y vueltas en el asunto con vuestra relación amor/odio, hay tanta tensión sexual acumulada entre los dos que casi se podría cortar con un cuchillo, por que no vais los dos a un compartimento vació, echáis un polvo y dejáis de molestar a todo el mundo." cuando el Zabinni acabo de despotricar, cayo el silencio de nuevo en el vagón.

Decidiendo tomar riendas en el asunto, Harry fue el primero en hablar. "Blaise, amigo, aunque tu proposición no suena mal..." dijo el ojiverde antes de mirar a la rubia rojiza. 1m63, culo redondo y firme, cara en forma de corazón, pechos copa F. "... nada, pero naaaaaaaada mal..." Susan se puso como un tomate antes de poner sus brazos para tapar su enormes pechos. "... te olvidas de que tengo novia."

Blaise levanto la ceja." ¿Y desde cuando te ha detenido eso? Que yo sepa te has acostado con Sia más de una vez y a Daphne nunca le a importado." respondió con una sonrisa taimada.

"¿Quéeeeeee?" grito Susan

" _Genial, gracias amigo, ahora los rumores van a perseguirme durante todo el año_ "

"Lo que hagamos en nuestro tiempo libre es nuestro asunto Zabinni." dijo la rubia Greengrass. "Ademas, si quiero compartir con mi mejor amiga y mi novio esta de acuerdo no veo cual es el problema." la sonrisa de complicidad no se le escapo al ojiverde

" _No estas ayudando Daphne._ "

"Porque no dejamos a Susan unirse, ya es bastante difícil manejar a Harry siendo dos, quizá un poco más de ayuda nos vendría bien." dijo Sia con la misma sonrisa que la rubia.

" _Genial ahora voy a estar en un lio de problemas cuando se sepa … 3 rubias tetonas en mi cama desnudas mientras se ...¡Céntrate Harry!_ "

La rubia rojiza a estas alturas ya parecía un semáforo rojo mientras intentaba articular palabra." Yo-yo-yo, quee-estais … ¡Potter di algo!"

Harry la miro con cara de palo antes de girarse y abrir la puerta del compartimento. "Me voy a dar una vuelta, estas sola en esto chica auror." hizo un saludo burlón y cerro la puerta antes de encaminarse por los pasillos del tren.

Harry suspiro mientras iba caminando. " _Esa chica nunca me va a dejar en paz."_

Susan Bones había sido durante los últimos 3 años una espina en su costado, su tía Amelia Bones era la jefa del departamento de aurores, la policía mágica si se quiere. La chica admiraba profundamente a su tía y siempre intentaba seguir su ejemplo, por desgracia eso incluía meter las narices donde no la llamaban.

La chica había sospechado desde el primer año que alguna cosa se estaba tramando en la cámara de Slytherin y, de alguna forma había llegado a sospechar de Harry como responsable, no es como si se equivocara pero nunca pudo probar sus refutaciones. Durante 3 años, la chica había estado molestando el heredero de Slytherin sin cesar, intentando cogerle con las manos en la masa, se había vuelto tan habitual que Harry había acabado apodandola 'chica auror'.

Pensando en las palabras de Blaise, el ojiverde no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre dientes. " _¿Tensión sexual?Hemos tenido nuestros momentos de tensión sin duda, y es una mujer muy hermosa pero vamos Blaise._ " Pensó, pero aun así la duda se instaló en la mente del chico

Siguió caminando hasta que oyó unos gritos en los pasillos más al frente, curioso siguió el sonido hasta encontrarse a 2 personas, un prefecto echándole la bronca a un niño de 1er año. El prefecto lo reconoció inmediatamente, pelo rojo, túnica de Hogwarts ya puesta, lenguaje corporal arrogante y el estúpido sombrero negro que nadie, NADIE, se ponía jamas como parte del uniforme, parecía que Percival Weasley estaba usando su nueva autoridad como prefecto para molestar al chico frente a el. Pero el que le llamo la atención de verdad era el otro alumno, cabello negro corto y ojos marrones, un poco gordito pero no con exceso de peso tenia una cara que le recordaba mucho a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

El pobre niño estaba mirando cabiz bajo al suelo mientras el pelirrojo seguía gritándole.

"No puedes ir andando por los pasillos molestando a la gente de esa forma. Sigues arrastrando tu baul por los pasillos obstaculizando el paso, tienes que encontrar un compartimento y esperar a que lleguemos al castillo." dijo con su voz de conferencia.

"Pe-pe-pero he perdido a Trevor y necesito encontrarlo." intento justificarse.

"¿Dejas a tu mascota andar suelta por ahí? Es que eres idiota, ese comportamiento es inadmisible, si estuviéramos ya en Hogwarts te..." y siguió con su palabrería sin fin mientras que el niño de 11 años estaba apunto de llorar.

Harry se molesto mucho, el chico no parecía haber hecho nada malo y Percy lo estaba atosigando, decidió darle una lesión.

El ojiverde se acerco por detrás del prefecto y apunto su varita en él. " _¡Engorgio!_ " el sombrero del prefecto creció de manera desproporcionada envolviendo al prefecto de la cabeza a los pies.

"¡Pero que..."

" _¡Incarcerous!_ " y unas cuerdas salieron de la varita y ataron al pelirrojo con el sombrero gigante que lo había envuelto por completo si fuera un saco, con la vista a oscuras y atado con sus brazos pecados al cuerpo sin poder coger su varita, estaba a merced del ojiverde.

"¡Esto es inaceptable! Seas quien seas como te atreves a hacerme esto, soy prefecto, no tienes derecho a...

" _¡levicorpus!_ " Percy se encontró entonces colgando de los pies boca abajo en el aire bajo la mirada divertida de Harry y los ojos abiertos de par en par del niño pelinegro que no sabia como reaccionar.

"No te han dicho nunca que esta mal abusar de los niño" dijo divertido.

"Esa voz... ¡Potter! Se que eres tu, te ordeno que bajes en este instante para que pueda castigarte como te..."

"Yo no obedezco a nadie y aun menos a un abusón como tu. No me extraña que Pennelope Clearwater rechace tus avances y se vaya corriendo a mis brazos."

"No metas a Penny en est..."

" _¡liberacorpus!_ " y el ojiverde rompió el encantamiento dejando que el prefecto Weasley cayera de cabeza en uno de los botes de basura repartidos por el pasillo.

"Pagaras por esto Potter." grito el chico Weasley.

Harry sonrió."Adelante, cuentales a todos como estabas usando tu autoridad como prefecto para meterte con un niño de 1er año mientras yo te di una lesión por ello." se giro para mirar al niño aludido que sonrió con timidez dándole una sonrisa agradecida. Harry entonces se quedo en shock al darse cuenta de quien era el niño. Recuperándose, el ojiverde sonrió. "Por que no dejamos a este aquí y vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar tranquilo" dijo antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su compartimento.

El chico se sorprendió pero rápidamente cogió su baúl y lo arrastro corriendo para seguir a su salvador. "¡Espera! Todavía tengo que encontrar mi sapo."

Harry se paro un momento. "¿Decías que se llamaba Trevor?" el niño asintió. " _¡accio Trevor!"_ dijo con voz aburrida y espero unos segundos antes de sacar la mano de golpe por el aire para coger al sapo que había venido volando hasta aquí y se lo dio al niño sorprendido.

Harry se giro de nuevo para seguir pero fue interrumpido de nuevo." ¡Espera! Ni siquiera sé quien eres." grito el niño intentando ponerse al dia con el ojiverde.

El aludido se giro de nuevo."Oh, disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Harry Potter, un placer verte de nuevo Neville Longbottom."

El niño pelinegro se paro en shock, no solo por el nombre sino también porque le conocía. "¿Nos conocemos?¿Como has sabido quien soy?" pregunto curioso.

Harry resoplo." Un poco difícil no darme cuenta, eres prácticamente un calco de la tía Alica." dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Neville se quedo mirando con la boca abierta al ojiverde como en trance. "Conociste a mi madre?" la voz temblorosa del niño hizo fruncir el ceño a Harry.

"Es mi madrina, solía venir a mi antigua casa contigo para que jugaras con mi hermano y conmigo. Hace casi 10 años desde la ultima vez que la vi y me avergüenza decir que he estado demasiado ocupado como para volver a verla." se paro un momento pensando en las palabras del niño y abrió los ojos temeroso." ¡Espera! ¿Conociste? … No estará ..."

"¡No!" se apresuro a refutar el niño. "No, no esta muerta esta … enferma." dijo con voz temblorosa.

Harry se quedo en silencio unos instantes. "... ¿Quieres contármelo?" pregunto con un tono calmado.

Neville se veía dudoso, aunque no era ningún secreto no era algo que se contara así como así, pero en vista de que el chico frente a él le había ayudado y el hecho de que estaban relacionados por su madre le dio el suficiente coraje para contárselo.

Harry tuvo que mantener su temperamento a raya cuando Neville le contó la tragedia que golpeo su familia hace 10 años. Por lo visto, mientras que Voldemort fue a por los Potter, 4 motifagos habían ido a por los Longbottom, si bien no habían muerto, habían sido torturados de tal forma que se habían vuelto locos y residían ahora en San Mungos de manera permanente.

Cuando el chico acabo su relato se quedo en silencio esperando a que el ojiverde hablara con gran nerviosismo.

Harry reino sobre su ira y miro a los ojos al niño con una expresión seria. "No importa el tiempo que me tome o lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, voy a curar a tus padres." declaro con certeza absoluta.

La declaración conmociono a Neville hasta la médula. "Ya lo han intentado todo y no ha funcionado."

Harry le sonrió. "Dudo mucho que hubieran probado la magia parsel." dijo sorprendiendo a Neville, su sorpresa solo aumento cuando vio a Silena saliendo de la manga de Harry. "Mi magia curativa con las serpientes es una de las más poderosas del mundo, si pudo curar a 2 casos terminales por veneno de acromantula tengo bastante fe en que podría funcionar, podemos probar y si no funciona, buscare otra cosa."

Neville noto como sus lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos mientras una sensación empezaba a inundar cada rincón de su cuerpo, esperanza, algo que jamas se había atrevido a sentir cuando se trataba de la condición de sus padres.

Neville se seco los ojos y le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza. "Gracias."

Harry devolvió la sonrisa. "No me las des, la tía Alice siempre fue como una segunda madre cuando era pequeño, Ademas técnicamente, eso me convierte en algo así como tu hermano mayor." dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo para ir a su compartimento.

La sonrisa de Neville creció con las palabras del ojiverde y decidió seguir a su nuevo hermano mayor.

"¡Harry James Potter!" o hubiera sido así de no haber oído la voz estridente de cierta chica auror.

"Mierda" dijo con cansancio.

XxxXxxX

Cuando el tren llego a su destino el grupo de 5 más Neville se bajaron para dirigirse al castillo vistiendo sus túnicas. Después de sacarse de encima a Susan Bones, Harry llevo a Neville a su compartimento con el resto de sus amigos que recibieron al niño de 1er año con los brazos abiertos. Neville había estado muy a gusto con todos ellos, incluso Sia a pesar de que su apellido lo puso en guardia en un principio entendió que no podía culparla por quien era su padre y su tia.

Harry se giro para mirar a Neville mientras los otros fueron a buscar un carro. "Te veré en el castillo, sea cual sea la casa en la que acabes espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

"Claro."dijo con entusiasmo. "Ademas, no puedo ignorar a mi hermano mayor, incluso si es una serpiente rastrera." añadió con una mueca burlona.

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Mírate, ya te estas metiendo con Slytherin seguro que acabas siendo un león idiota." la sola respuesta de Neville fue pegarle en el hombro.

Con una ultima sonrisa se despidieron y el niño siguió a sus compañeros de 1er año mientras que Harry se fue corriendo a buscar a los demás. Los cogió mientras estaban subiendo en el carro y se apresuro a entrar dentro para sentarse entre Sia y Daphne que se acurrucaron a su lado.

"Me cae bien, un poco tímido pero es buen chico." dijo Roger.

"No puedo creerme que una de las personas que torturaron a sus padres es en realidad mi tía, casi no podía mirarlo a la cara." dijo Sia con tristeza.

Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Bellatrix Black, era la hermana mayor de Narcissa. Sia nunca pregunto por ella desde que era un tema difícil para su madre, pero nunca supo el porque, hasta ahora.

"Neville no tiene nada en tu contra o tu madre, no es vuestra culpa." dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla que la animo un poco.

"Aun así, ese chico tiene valor, ir a ver a sus padres a sabiendas de que ni siquiera lo reconocerían no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer." dijo Blaise, desde luego el chico se había ganado su respeto.

"Por cierto, no os ha parecido raro que el hermano de Sia no haya venido a molestarnos." dijo Daphne con duda.

"No tientes al Karma Daphne o volverá para morderte el culo." dijo Harry

"Preferiría que me lo mordieras tu." dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Que paso con la chica seria y reservada que conocía?"

"Que te la tiraste y le hiciste descubrir los placeres del sexo." dijo en un susurro mientras ronroneaba en su oreja.

"¿En serio chicos, vais a estar todo el día así a partir de ahora?" gimió Roger, se alegraba mucho por sus amigos, pero vaya si no estaba celoso.

La conversación siguió su curso hasta que llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron directamente al comedor. No había cambiado nada, todo seguía en el mismo sitio que los últimos 3 años pero se podía encontrar una gran diferencia en el comportamiento de los alumnos.

Por toda la salla los alumnos de las 4 casas, si las 4, estaban repartidos por todas partes hablando entre amigos y discutiendo sin preocupaciones. Desde que Harry había sacado a las malas hierbas de su casa, las relaciones entre todos los alumnos se habían vuelto menos hostiles, sobretodo con su propia casa. Observo a sus compañeros riendo y bromeando sin preocuparles sus orígenes o condición social, esto era por lo que había estado trabajando durante años.

Incluso hubo algunos de ellos que lo saludaron de forma amistosa, Harry era muy querido y respetado por casi todos los alumnos, sobretodo desde lo sucedido con los gemelos Weasley. Pero el mayor respeto vino de los Ravenclaw, que a pesar de sus celos por ser superados académicamente por él no pudieron evitar respetar sus habilidades y intelecto, y los Slytherin, que desde que Harry tomo el poder habían llevado la vida escolar libre de preocupaciones que habían deseado.

Con una ultima despedida y viendo que la ceremonia de clasificación iba a comenzar en breve, Sia y Roger se fueron a su mesa mientras que Daphne, Blaise y Harry se fueron a la suya para esperar.

Unos 10 minutos después se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entraron los nuevos estudiantes, a pesar de que la mesa de Slytherin estaba a un extremo de la sala, Harry pudo ver y distinguir a algunos de los nuevos alumnos, Neville que iba de lado con una chica con el pelo encrespado, Charlus que iba al lado del pelirrojo que vio en el tren y claro esta, el idiota de Draco que iba escoltado por todo su séquito. Pudo observar que algunos de ellos se mantenían un poco al margen con Donovan McNair y Theodore Nott, parecía que Blaise había hecho bien su trabajo.

Como siempre el sombrero se puso a cantar su canción de bienvenida y todos escucharon en silencio hasta que terminara, luego empezó la clasificación.

La ceremonia transcurrió casi como habían supuesto Blaise y Harry, aparte algunos alumnos rezagados que no conocían, los hijos de los mortifagos acabaron todos en Slytherin, bueno excepto uno. Cuando Blaise dijo que Donovan McNair lo haría bien en Hufflepuff se lo había tomado como una broma, pero cuando el sombrero lo mando en esa casa, bajo la mirada incrédula de los profesores y la mirada de asco de algunos de sus compañeros, Harry decidió que tendría que darle más crédito a su amigo en el futuro.

Astoria, Tracey acabaron en Slytherin también para gran placer de Daphne y preocupación de Roger, pero pronto los temores del Ravenclaw se esfumaron al ver la mirada que Harry le mando. Ambas chicas se sentaron al lado de Daphne.

Neville acabo en Griffindor como se imaginaba, el ojiverde había sabido que detrás de esa falta de confianza que tenia el chico se escondía un león valiente.

La hermana pequeña de la chica auror fue una sorpresa, Sophia Bones era prácticamente un mini clon de su hermana y fue mandada con ella a Hufflepuff.

Luego vino el momento de la verdad.

"Potter, Charlus."

El niño avanzo con paso arrogante hacia el taburete bajo la mirada de todo el mundo sin escuchar los diferentes susurros que se pusieron a circular por toda la sala.

"¿Ese es el niño que vivió?"

"No me lo imaginaba … así."

"¿Ese es el hermano de Harry? No se parecen en nada." y era verdad.

Charlus al contrario que Harry era bastante gordito y pequeño midiendo solo 1m40, con el pelo rojo y los ojos marrones tapados por unas gafas circulares. Después de la impresión que dio el ojiverde en su primer día, se podría decir que nadie abría esperado que el niño-que-vivió fuera así.

McGonagall coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza y todos esperaron al veredicto.

5minutos después todos pudieron oír "Griffindor".

La mesa de los leones estallo en aplausos mientras que Charlus dejo el sombrero y corrió a la mesa de rojo y oro.

Daphne soltó un suspiro de alivio que no se le escapo a su prometido. "Estabas pensando que acabaría con nosotros?" pregunto Harry sorprendido

"¿Puedes culparme? El gordinflón se comporta casi como Malfoy y el a acabado en nuestra casa." dijo la rubia que causo que Blaise y Harry soltaran una carcajada y Astoria y Tracey se rieran entre dientes.

"En defensa del sombrero, dio su decisión incluso antes de tocar su cabeza, con todo el gel que lleva en el pelo, si fuera un sombrero tampoco querría tocarlo." dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Daphne refunfuño pero un beso de su prometido le devolvió los ánimos.

La selección acabo con Anna que también fue seleccionada en Slytherin y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano.

Con todos los alumnos ahora sentados en sus lugares, Dumbledore se levanto de su trono de oro. "Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. (ejem) "Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas, Pellizco'' Gracias ." los alumnos aplaudieron, algunos más fuerte que otros y procedieron a comer. Nadie entendía a que venia eso pero en fin, aplaudieron de todos modos.

Las risas y los susuros estaban por toda la salla mientras que Dumbledore miro de reojo al rey de las serpientes. Desde las revelaciones que ocurrieron durante el segundo año del chico, Dumbledore había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para tratar de mitigar o parar en seco la influencia del chico, todo eso en vano. Harry se había ganado un gran respeto no solo por parte de los alumnos sino también por los profesores, incluso Severus a pesar de que odiaba a su padre admitió que el chico era un genio.

Hace años cuando los mortifagos se habían hecho con el control de la cámara Slytherin a través de sus hijos los dejo a sus anchas. Los mortifagos pensarían que tenían el control del lugar y con Severus cubriéndoles las espaldas. Lo que no sabían es que el maestro de pociones era en realidad su espía y era consciente de todo lo que ocurría. Dumbledore quiso que la situación permaneciera de esta forma porque con los hijos de los mortifagos cerca podía no solo vigilarlos de cerca sino también porque eran una fuente muy valiosa de información. Si el resto de los estudiantes tenían que sufrir un poco, que así sea, todo sea por el bien mayor. Pero entonces llego Harry Potter y puso la escuela patas arriba.

El director no era ciego, sabia perfectamente que los hijos de mortifagos y partidarios de los puristas de sangre habían ido cayendo como moscas con el paso de los años pero pensó que solo era un pequeño juego de poder ocurriendo entre ellos, en su momento no le importo. Solo fue cuando Hydrus se presento ante el y vio su relación con Harry que vio con horror el enorme error que había cometido.

Harry había eliminado a todos los estudiantes abusivos convirtiéndose en el héroe de los Slytherin y antes de que el director se diera cuenta siquiera se había ganado la lealtad total de todos los alumnos de su casa. Con ello procedió a animar al resto de los estudiantes a interaccionar con las otras casas y un año después, casi no había rastro de la separación que había estado presente entre los alumnos desde hace décadas. Había unido las 4 casas bajo la bandera de Hogwarts.

Toda esta situación debería haber sido motivo de alegría para el director pero no lo era, Dumbledore había perdido una fuente de información valiosa y, lo peor de todo, un nuevo amo estaba gobernando en el nido de serpientes y su influencia iba creciendo día tras día. Pero no solo temía a Harry, eso solo era en Hogwarts, temía aun más a Hydrus, ese hombre había descubierto su mayor secreto contra todo pronostico. Debía encontrar la forma de controlar a esos elementos perturbadores.

No se daban cuenta de que sacrificios eran necesarios y que una persona apropiada era necesaria para dirigir a las personas por el buen camino. Alguien como él. Pero no iba a hacer nada contra el chico. Cuando lo intento con un juicio hace más de un año había perdido gran prestigio y sus posiciones de poder se habían visto comprometidas con ello. Dumbledore iba a tranquilo … por ahora.

El director salio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que la persona en la que había estado pensando lo estaba mirando. Los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron con los azules del Director. Dumbledore intento leer sus pensamientos con legeremencia pasiva, solo para chocar contra un muro indestructible, no importaba con cuanta fuerza empujara. Los ojos del chico brillaron rojos por un momento enviándole escalofríos por la espalda al anciano, y solo aumentaron cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza.

"Buen intento anciano, pero en vano." apareció una sonrisa condescendiente en la cara del chico que lo puso de los nervios. Cortando por lo sano, dejo de intentar entrar en la mente del chico y siguió comiendo mientras disimulaba su rabia interna.

Por ahora esperaría, esperaría al momento justo y entonces actuaria para tener a Harry Potter controlado.

El ojiverde se estaba riendo disimuladamente bajo la mirada de Blaise, Daphne y las niñas. Cuando los miro, el niño italiano levanto una ceja interogante.

"No es nada, el viejo a intentado entrar en mi cabeza." dijo sorprendiendo a los demas.

"Legeremencia en alumnos menores de edad es ilegal." susurro enfurecida Daphne.

"Solo si te pillan y aunque Harry lo delatara seria su palabra contra la suya. Ademas no se de que te preocupas, Harry y su abuelo han blindado nuestras mentes contra la legemerencia y dudo mucho que nadie intentaría forzar su camino a la fuerza si le pillan cuando lo intenta. Por no decir que, si todo lo demás falla, el colgante que lleva convierte la mente de Harry en un bastión mental infranqueable." dijo Blaise.

"Aun así no me gusta..."

Harry rió." Si te sirve de consuelo, le he devuelto el golpe." la rubia miro incrédula a su prometido mientras que Blaise se aguantaba las ganas de reír. "Que, es como un juego para el abuelo y para mi, intentamos meternos en las mentes el uno del otro sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta, porque os creéis que soy tan bueno.

"Una acción muy arriesgada señor Potter, no debería tomar riesgos innecesarios." se escucho.

Todos miraron detrás de Harry para encontrar a un fantasma encapuchado con varias manchas translucidas por su capa.

"Descuide, yo no actuó a la ligera sin un plan de respaldo." dijo Harry al fantasma de Slytherin.

El fantasma asintió antes de mirar a las niñas pequeñas que lo estaban mirando con asombro. "Veo que tenemos nuevas incorporaciones a nuestra casa."

El ojiverde percibió la pregunta indirecta. "Estas son Tracey Davis, Anna Zabinni y Astoria Greengrass, chicas os presento al fantasma de Slytherin Ser Louis de CastleRook, o el Barón Sangriento como es llamado hoy en día."

Las niñas asintieron un poco temerosas bajo la mirada del fantasma.

"No tenéis porque tener miedo jamas me atrevería a haceros daño, lo mismo no puedo decir de los otros..." dijo mirando de reojo el grupo de Draco Malfoy antes de susurrar al oído de Harry. "¿Debo suponer que va a tratar con esas ratas lo antes posible señor Potter?"

El ojiverde negó." Me temo que hay algunas complicaciones este año, si me muevo de forma apresurada podría acabar exponiéndome, debo ser cauto y pensar mis pasos antes de actuar."

El barón asintió. "Entiendo, voy a mantenerlos vigilados por si acaso, disfrute del resto de la velada." y se marcho deslizándose por el suelo sin hacer ruido para discutir con otros estudiantes.

Astoria tomo la palabra. "¿Que ha sido todo eso?"

"El barón y yo hicimos una alianza en mi primer año, ambos queríamos limpiar la cámara de Slytherin de toda la escoria que había por lo que trabajamos juntos desde entonces, el espiaría a nuestros posibles enemigos y yo me libraría de ellos de la forma que viera más conveniente."

La niña asintió, pero prefirió no volver a preguntar. Astoria sabia lo que había hecho su figura de hermano mayor los últimos tres años pero aun así sabia que tenia buenas intenciones por lo que no le molestaba o temía al chico.

Cuando todos terminaron, la comida desapareció de la mesa y el Director se levanto de nuevo.

"Ahora que estamos todos llenos me gustaria hacer algunos anuncios.

Para empezar, el señor Filch me ha pedido que les diga que esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y también que..."

"Como si alguna vez eso nos hubiera detenido" susurro Blaise ganándose la risa de Harry.

"También me gustaría recordarles que no les esta permitido ir al bosque prohibido..." dijo mirando a Fred y George Weasley que se encogieron ante esas palabras. "... y este año el corredor del 3 piso estará cerrado para aquellos que no deseen sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes, muchas gracias."

Harry se giro para mirar a su mejor amigo con cara de palo. "No puede ser realmente tan estúpido, ahora todos van a querer ir."

"Veamoslo de manera positiva, con un poco de suerte nos deshacemos de algún mini mortifago en potencia."

"Y ahora antes de irnos a la cama, vamos a cantar juntos la canción de la escuela." dijo con una sonrisa ignorando las caras de sus profesores que se había vuelto varios tonos más blancas.

Las caras de Harry, Blaise y Daphne así como la de muchos otros se volvieron pálidas. Las tres hermanas pequeñas no entendían porque hasta que todos se pusieron a cantar. La horrible cacofonía llego a los oídos de las niñas que se apresuraron a taparlos en el dolor al igual que muchos otros. Cuando el horrible momento paso todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

"No puedo creerme que nos hayamos olvidado otra vez." dijo Blaise.

"Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, me había olvidado de este momento del año." admitió Harry rascándose la nuca.

"Aaa la música, una magia por si misma. Que tengáis todos una buena noche."

Los Griffindor y los Hufflepuff fueron los primeros en salir mientras que los Slytherin y Ravenclaw esperaron un poco más para evitar a los alumnos revoltosos.

Astoria, Anna y Tracey se levantaron para seguir a los prefectos mientras que Blaise, Daphne y Harry fueron a las mazmorras por su cuenta.

Los 3 descendieron por los antiguos calabozos hasta llegar a una sala circular con un pozo en el medio y al otro extremo una puerta enmarcada por dos serpientes. Los 3 se pusieron delante de la puerta y Harry tomo la palabra.

" **Buenas noches Cloé, Marta.** " siseo Harry

Las serpientes que estaban previamente enmarcando la puerta se movieron y volvieron su cabeza para mirar al ojiverde.

" **Hola cariño te habíamos echado de menos.** "

" **Siiii porque tienes que dejarnos solas durante casi 2 meses enteros.** "

Harry se rio. " **Lo siento pero es cuando caen mis vacaciones. ¿Podríais decirme la contraseña?** "

" **Claro cariño, la contraseña es estafa.** "

" **¿A todo esto, todavía andas con esa urraca? Porque no dejas que unas víboras de verdad se queden con...** "

La urraca ni siquiera le dejo terminar su frase, Silena salio disparada de la manga del chico. " **¡Mantened vuestras sucias colas lejos de mi amo!** " siseo con furia.

Marta y Cloé sisearon con rabia bajo la mirada divertida de Blaise y Daphne.

" **¡Chicas! Dejadlo ya, hemos hablado de esto, mi familiar es Silena y no la cambiaría por nada.** " el Quetzalcóatl levanto su cabeza orgullosa.

Las serpientes bajaron sus cabezas decepcionadas y dejaron ir el tema.

Decidió decir la contraseña en voz normal para que Daphne y Blaise la oyeran. "Estafa." y las puertas se abrieron dejando la entrada libre a la sala común.

Cuando los 3 llegaron pudieron observar entonces la sala común, era una enorme sala con 5 niveles conectados por las escaleras en el cual, cada nivel tenia un conjunto de sofás y estanterías con libros y al nivel más bajo, una chimenea con fuego verde esmeralda brillaba con fuerza. En el primer nivel también había 2 corredores laterales que llevaban a las habitaciones, uno para los hombres y otro para las mujeres. Miles de estatuas, mosaicos y pinturas de serpientes podían encontrase por todo el lugar. Los 3 bajaron hasta el ultimo nivel y se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea que habían reclamado como suya desde el año pasado y Silena salio de su lugar para enroscarse en si misma sobre el regazo de su amo.

Blaise pregunto. "Cuando vas a hacer las pruebas de quiddich, capitán." dijo con una sonrisa. Daphne también levanto la vista interesada para gran sorpresa de Harry.

"¿Daphne?" pregunto con voz sorprendida.

"¿Que? Si hace dos años hubiera pedido hacer las pruebas los chicos se hubieran burlado de mi, ya sabes con la mentalidad de los tradicionalistas que las mujeres deben quedarse en casa no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Pero ahora que eres el capitán puedo esperar un trato justo." dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

"¿Esta intentando cortejarme señorita?" pregunto el ojiverde con la misma sonrisa.

"Dejad vuestras tonterías y dinos cuando." dijo el italiano impaciente.

Harry suspiro." Tengo que tener el horario de los demás cursos en cuenta pero tampoco quiero esperar hasta el fin de semana para hacerlo … creo que este miércoles por la tarde le ira bien a todo el mundo." Los 2 asintieron con entusiasmo. "Bien solo me queda coger algo para escribir y..."

*Bang*

Los 3 se giraron de golpe y vieron a un pequeño ser con un traje de sirviente

"¿El amo a pedido acaso utensilios para escribir?" dijo.

"Kreatcher, hemos hablado de esto." dijo Harry con un gemido.

El elfo domestico sonrió de forma astuta. "Kreatcher no sabe de lo que habla."

Harry suspiro con cansancio antes de coger la pluma y el pergamino y con un ultimo adiós, el viejo sirviente se fue.

"Tu elfo domestico es muy servicial." dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

"Demasiado para mi gusto, le he pedido que se lo tome con calma pero no me escucha, algo bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que debería seguir todas mis ordenes." dijo antes de ponerse a escribir su anuncio.

3 minutos después, con su trabajo hecho Harry subió por las escaleras con Daphne y Blaise en el remolque para colgar el anuncio en el tablón al lado de la entrada. Cuando llegaron arriba pudieron observar que los prefectos ya habían llegado con el resto de los alumnos de 1er año y estaban dándole algunas explicaciones sobre la sala común.

Harry ignoro la mirada que le estaban dando los recién llegados, o más bien a Silena que se había enroscado en su brazo izquierdo fuera de su túnica y tenia la cabeza apoyada encima de su hombro derecho. Colgó el papel en el tablón de anuncios y se encamino hacia su dormitorio.

Todos miraron como Harry desapareció entre los corredores con diferentes expresiones, algunos con miradas de asombro, otros con miradas suspicaces, las 3 chicas que lo conocían con una sonrisa, pero la que más destaco fue la de un chico con el pelo negro, su mirada era una de esperanza.

XENDX

* * *

Ya esta, como siempre dejadme un like o algun comentario si os a gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

Muy bien gente aquí esta otro capitulo, por cierto, siento las posibles faltas de ortografía que hayas podido ver, el castellano no es mi lengua materna. En fin, aquí respondo a unos cuantos comentarios:

wolf1990 : gracias y tendrán alguna que otra interacción.

Susy kstorena : para nada, gracias a ti por tu apoyo, voy a intentar poner la mayor emoción que pueda en los capítulos pero el primer año es bastante tranquilo comparado a los otros libros, aun así haré lo posible.

: gracias, si por sadismo te refieres a hacer sufrir a los que se lo merecen si, abra mucho de eso kekekeke.

Shaoran otsusuki : gracias, mi gusta hacerlo un poco diferente a la norma.

Alfy-Malfoy : te entiendo yo también debería estar durmiendo pero aquí estoy escribiendo, espero que haya valido la pena :D

James anderson : si, y lo hará muchas más kekekeke.

Marcos. : vaya, lo siento, que mala educación por mi parte, a partir de ahora iré más lento kekekekeke

Xyori Nadeshiko : primero y ante todo, gracias, eres una de las que mas comenta mis historias y segundo, me alegra que te haya gustado, pensé que un poco de crueldad le iría bien a Harry y los suyos, no son malos pero saben repartir leña cuando se debe.

Alex-Flyppy : lo de la sangre de unicornio ya lo sabia, por eso no lo mato o sino las abría pasado peores, en cuanto a los goblins, explique que Salazar había sido, no solo amigo de su raza sino que también lucho a su lado, por eso el viejo Slytherin es como un goblin honorario para ellos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Las Pruebas, el Trato y Nueva Varita.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry se despertó al día siguiente junto Daphne totalmente desnudos, mirando su reloj runa pudo ver que eran las 6h00 de la mañana. Iba a levantarse pero la bella rubia encima de él tenia otros planes.

"¿Adonde vas?" pregunto en un tono somnoliento.

"A entrenar con Blaise, debe estar preparándose ahora mismo." contesto el ojiverde.

Daphne gimió."Porque tienes que ir, no es como si pudieras estar más en forma de lo que ya estas."

Harry rio entre dientes."Puede ser, pero tengo que mantenerme en forma, ademas, pienso incluir esto en el entrenamiento matutino para el equipo de quiddish."

Eso despertó a la chica enseguida, le dio un beso apasionado al chico antes de ir corriendo a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra.

"Supongo que eso significa que también viene." se dijo a si mismo. Miro por toda la habitación buscando a su familiar pero sin éxito. "Supongo que abra ido a cazar al bosque negro." se dijo antes de empezar a prepararse.

Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común para encontrarse a Blaise y Daphne vestidos con pantalones largos y camisetas de deporte.

"No sabia que tenias esa ropa." dijo Harry.

"Y no la tengo, las maravillas de la transfiguración." dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

"Esperemos que la magia aguante lo suficiente o vas a tener que correr con la falda del uniforme no es que me queje." dijo el italiano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de recibir un golpe de la rubia y una colleja del pelinegro. "¿Y tu porque me golpeas?" pregunto indignado.

"Ese culo es mio hermano." con una cara seria antes de convertirse en una sonrisa al recibir un golpe de la chica. "¿Que? Es verdad, anoche no parabas de repetirlo una y otra vez mientras lo golpeaba." dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Daphne roja como un tomate grito. "¡Harry Serpus Slytherin vuelve aquí!" y salio corriendo detrás de su prometido . Blaise miro todo el proceso con una sonrisa antes de seguir a sus amigos.

 **XxxXxxX**

Cuando terminaron sus ejercicio matutinos tomaron una ducha antes de cambiarse y se fueron hacia el comedor donde se encontraron con Roger y Sia. Le dio un dulce beso a su otra novia, bajo los ojos sorprendidos de todos y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, puesto que Daphne y Blaise habían expuesto su relación con Sia delante de la chica auror en el tren, no había sentido en ocultarlo. No fueron los únicos en tomar esta iniciativa, las cuatro mesas estaban llenas de alumnos mezclándose entre casas.

"¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto?" pregunto Roger.

"Fuimos a correr esta mañana." respondió Blaise.

"¿Habéis ido a correr y no me invitáis?" dijo en un tono herido.

"¿Que esperabas? No podemos colarnos en la torre de Ravenclaw y sacarte de tu cama precisamente."

"Yo si." dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro por parte de sus dos chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado.

"Vale, Harry si podría. Sigo sin entender como conseguiste hacer esa broma en segundo." dijo Blaise en un tono interrogante.

"Y nunca lo sabrás." dijo en un tono burlón para gran decepción de los chicos, después de todo : ¿quien no querría colarse en la sala común de otra casa y gastarles una broma?

Roger iba a hacer un commentario pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos hermanos que todo el grupo conocia perfectamente.

"Por favor, señor Potter, cuéntenos su secreto..." dijo el primero.

"...que oscuros y nefastos rituales usaste para infiltrarte en la torre de Gryffindor..." siguio el otro

"...y en el despacho del director..."

"...sin que se enterara..."

"...¡cuéntanos hermano bromista!" acabaron al mismo tiempo

Todos se quedaron mirando a los recién llegados divertidos. Ambos eran idénticos, pelirrojos de ojos marrones, con una sonrisa traviesa estampada en la cara y vistiendo una túnica con los colores de Gryffindor.

"¿Fred, George, que tal todo?" pregunto el ojiverde.

"Bien supongo." dijo Fred

"Bueno, no tan bien en realidad." siguió George

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Tenemos una teoría...

"... sobre tu hermano."

Harry frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados intentando reprimir un gruñido irritado. "¿Que ha hecho?"

"Hablar..."

"... y hablar ..."

"... una y otra vez..."

"... sobre lo impresionante que era..."

"... sin parar …"

"... durante 3 horas!"

"No se calla ni para respirar..."

"...ni de pasarse la mano por el pelo enseñando su cicatriz ..."

"... diciendo como derroto al señor oscuro."

"Debe de estar enamorado de su voz..."

"... o tiene un ego más grande que todo el colegio."

"Quizá es la cicatriz..."

"... o que se cayo de cabeza cuando era pequeño."

"Esta es nuestra teoria..."

"... quizá tu puedas sacarnos de dudas."

"¿Dinos Harry, tu hermano es un pomposo arrogante..."

"... o es que es idiota de remate?" finalizaron al fin los gemelos Weasley.

El mago parsel empezó a frotarse la frente con exasperación. "Yo diría que ambos, pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para estar seguro, hacia años que no le había visto, incluso cuando tenia 4 años ya era un niño mimado y insoportable. Al menos, para todo aquel que no estuviera empeñado en besarle el culo." dijo en un tono amargo. Habian pasado años y se habia convencido de que nada servia recordar aquellos tiempos de dolor y soledad. Pero aun así, dolía que Lily y James Potter hubieran preferido a ese mocoso pretencioso sobre él.

Durante los próximos 15 minutos, los gemelos les contaron como el pelirrojo Potter, había estado presumiendo delante de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor desde el momento en el que llego. Los nacidos muggles, que eran fácilmente impresionables por llegar en un nuevo mundo, se quedaron fascinados por el al saber que derroto a un señor oscuro con tan solo unos meses de vida. Aunque la mayoría de los Gryffindor habían sido tolerantes por ser él el niño-que-vivio , Charlus había conseguido sacar de quicio a más de la mitad de su casa en una sola noche.

"Whoa, tu hermano acaba de batir un récord." dijo Blaise.

"¿Si, queréis apostar cuanto van a tardar los de su casa en hartarse de su comportamiento?" pregunto Roger.

"No gracias, prefiero no involucrarme en este asunto. ¿A todo esto donde esta?" pregunto Harry.

"Durmiendo." contestaron los gemelos a unisono.

"Mejor, no quiero que me fastidie el desayuno." dijo Daphne con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer seguía enfadada por lo que paso ayer en el tren.

Los 5 se despidieron de los gemelos y siguieron con su desayuno hasta que los jefes de casa empezaron a repartir sus horarios.

"Aquí tiene su horario señor Potter, también debería saber que algunos alumnos me han preguntado por las pruebas de quiddich." dijo el profesor de pociones.

"Ya colgué un aviso en el tablón de anuncios, miércoles por la tarde."

"Ya veo, he tomado sumo placer durante los últimos 3 años en ver la copa de quidditch en mi despacho." comento con desinterés, aunque la mirada depredadora en sus ojos dejo claro el mensaje.

"Puedo asegurarle que disfrutara un año más de ese privilegio." respondió Harry con una sonrisa confiada.

Severus sonrió y siguió repartiendo los horarios.

"Empezamos hoy con 2 horas de arythmecia seguido de 2 horas de runas antiguas, voy a quedarme dormido en clase." dijo Roger con desesperación.

"Vamos no seas dramático." dijo Sia

"El como acabaste en Ravenclaw esta más allá de mi." comento Daphne.

"Al menos no tienes que soportar a McGonagall, juro que esa mujer me tiene manía." dijo Harry.

"¿Te extraña? Tu abuelo chantajeo al director delante de ella, pasas sus clases como si fueran una broma y ganamos la copa de quidditch y la copa de la casa los últimos 3 años gracias a ti, claro que te la tiene jurada." replico Blaise.

"Seguimos después con encantamientos, al menos sera una clase agradable." dijo Daphne con una sonrisa, Flitwick siempre habia sido uno de los profesores más accesibles y amables.

Miercoles tenemos pociones a ultima hora, sera agradable acabar el día tranquilamente antes de las pruebas de quidditch." dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

"Para vosotros, Snape no tiene piedad con las demás casas, la única que se libra es Sia porque es su padrino." Sia le saco la lengua a Roger por el comentario.

"Sera mejor ir a clase o McGonagall nos va a quitar puntos." dijo con fastidio el ojiverde antes de levantarse y despedirse de los dos Ravenclaw.

Mientras salían por la puerta del comedor Harry vio a Neville con la misma chica de pelo rizado con la que entro en el comedor ayer por la noche.

"¿Hola Neville, preparado para el día?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Hey Harry, la verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso." admitió un poco tímido.

"Tranquilo, ninguno de los profesores muerde … bueno excepto el de pociones si no lees los capítulos del libro antes de su clase."

El chico se puso pálido. "Hoy tengo pociones por la tarde."

"Pues ya sabes que hacer a la hora de comer. ¿Quien es tu amiga?" pregunto con una sonrisa. La chica se sonrojo.

"Esta es Hermione Granger, Hermione, este es..."

La chica no le dio tiempo a acabar. "Harry James Potter, el mejor alumno de su promoción, capitán del equipo de quiddich de Slytherin, mago parsel con increíbles habilidades en la curación, recibiste un premio con servicios prestados a la escuela por salvarles la vida a Fred y George Weasley y eres considerado como el chico más caliente de..."

la chica se calló de golpe sin atreverse a acabar su frase.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica se ponía cada vez mas roja por momentos.

El ojiverde se recupero rápidamente. "Whoa, sabia que tenia acosadoras por ahí pero tan jóvenes..."

Hermione se apresuro a corregirse. "¡No no no no no! No me malinterpretes, unas chicas de 3er curso se pusieron a hablar muy fuerte, no quería escuchar pero..."

Harry se echo a reír para gran vergüenza de la niña pelimarron. "Tranquila, soy bastante famoso por aquí aunque este feo que yo lo diga"

"Harry date prisa, si llegamos tarde McGonagall nos cruje." grito Blaise que se había adelantado.

"Tengo que irme, que os vaya bien." y se fue corriendo detrás de sus amigos.

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry, Blaise y Daphne entraron en clase de transfiguración 10 minutos antes de tiempo y observaron que algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff así como de su propia casa ya estaban sentados. No se sorprendieron al ver un gato sentado encima de la mesa, después de 4 años viendo el mismo gato en el mismo lugar el primer día de curso, se había vuelto normal para ellos. Aunque lo que si les sorprendió fue la mirada recelosa que estaba lanzando asia la primera fila de asientos.

Los 3 se acercaron y observaron que Silena se había estirado, abarcando los 3 primeros asientos delanteros.

Harry soltó una risa entre dientes. "Gracias por guardarnos os asientos Silena, es un detalle." siseo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo pero nadie se inmuto. Después de 2 años asiendo lo mismo en publico, ya no les afectaba a los alumnos de mayor curso. Aunque, al principio se estremecían cuando lo oían sisear, hizo falta mucho tiempo y paciencia para que los alumnos dejaran de temerle a él y a su familiar.

"De nada querido." respondió la serpiente antes de entrar en su manga y enroscarse como siempre al rededor de su brazo colocándose con la cabeza cerca de la salida de la manga y la punta de la cola cerca del hombro exactamente sobre la cicatriz que se le había quedado grabada a fuego para siempre en el brazo izquierdo hace 2 años. (NA: lo digo porque es importante, cuando mencione el como Silena entra en la manga de de Harry, esta sera siempre su posición por defecto)

Los 3 Slytherin ocuparon los asientos, la campana sonó y el gato sobre la mesa salto en el aire antes de transformarse en una anciana con túnica verde. La mujer empezó a observar por toda la salla de clase y asintió con gusto al ver que todos sus alumnos estaban aquí sin retrasos.

"Buenas tardes clase, bienvenidos a clase de transfiguración 4 curso. Este año vamos ha empezar con los hechizos de convocación, una sub-rama de la transfiguración extremadamente compleja, aunque solo rascaremos la superficie sobre este tema, después de todo, solo se espera que podáis hacerlo cuando estáis en años EXTASIS, en séptimo año pero es aconsejable que empecéis a entender como funciona. Veamos. ¿Alguien puede decirme en que consiste esta rama concreta de la magia?"

Varios Ravenclaw levantaron sus manos así como dos Slytherin, uno de ellos siendo la propia Daphne. McGonagall escaneo la clase unos instantes antes de elegir a un alumno.

"¿Señor Potter?"

" _¿Porque no me extraña?_ "pensó el pelinegro reprimiendo un suspiro antes de empezar. " La conjuración es una magia que consiste en llamar o invocar a través de la magia lo que uno desee a pesar de que hay varias restricciones, tales como las cinco leyes elementales de Gamp sobre la transfiguración."

"Correcto, 5 puntos para Slytherin. ¿Podría darnos una demostración?"

Harry levanto una ceja. "¿No acaba de decir que la convocación es una habilidad de nivel EXTASIS? Pregunto divertido.

Sorprendentemente, MCGonagall le sonrió. "Teniendo en cuenta su desempeño en mi clase los últimos 4 años, no tengo ninguna duda de que es capaz de hacerlo."

El pelinegro se sorprendió, el año pasado la anciana había hecho lo imposible por humillarlo o hacerle quedar mal en su clase después de la confrontación que tuvo junto a los Potter y el director con su abuelo. Harry se puso a pensar.

" _¿Es acaso algún nuevo plan para humillarme? Quiza se cree que no puedo hacerlo._ " observo rápidamente los ojos de la profesora. " _... Parece sincera, quizá es su forma de tenderme una rama de olivo._ " concluyo.

Harry saco su varita de la manga derecha y apunto en dirección a su escritorio. Su primera idea fue convocar a una serpiente pero teniendo en cuenta la reticencia de la profesora con Silena y en vista de que empezaba a ser más amable con él, pensó que podría convocar algo más agradable. " _Lapis._ " y de la punta de la varita apareció un conejo blanco con ojos rojos.

"Oooooooh." todas las chicas se fundieron al ver al lindo mamífero, Daphne incluso lo cogió en brazos y empezó a acariciarlo con una sonrisa bajo la mirada divertida de la profesora.

"15 puntos más para Slytherin, no esperaba menos." dijo con una sonrisa complacida. "Bien, como dijo el señor Potter, las 5 leyes de..." y siguió con la clase.

"Quizá este año no sea tan malo." pensó antes de concentrarse en la lección.

Al final de la clase, la profesor ya les dio deberes para gran exasperación de todos, ni siquiera les había hecho falta usar la varita puesto que era puramente teórico. Cuando Harry y los demas estaban apunto de salir, el pelinegro fue detenido por su profesora.

"¿Señor Potter me permite unos minutos de su tiempo?" pregunto, aunque estaba claro para él que era más bien una orden.

El pelinegro miro a su prometida. "Le diremos a Flitwick que estas llegando." le dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse con Blaise y el resto de Slytherin a encantamientos.

Harry cerro la puerta y miro a McGonagall esperando a que hablara, la anciana no se hizo esperar.

"Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento el año pasado, fue mezquino y poco profesional de mi parte." dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas mostrando sus ojos azules llenos de remordimiento.

Harry se demoró unos segundo en contestar, totalmente sorprendido. "No se preocupe, supuse que mi abuelo debió enfurecerla mucho para que actuara de esa manera." dijo dandole una sonrisa de disculpa sincera, sabia que su abuelo, por muy amable y calmado que fuera, si estabas en su lado malo … bueno, mejor no pensar en ello.

La anciana miro asía otro lado recordando el altercado que tuvieron. "Si, debo admitir que, en parte fue por eso, pero también por la forma con la que hablaste con tu madre. Lily y James fueron unos de mis alumnos favoritos desde siempre y verte hablarles de ese modo me enfureció." la profesora volvió la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a su alumno y no se sorprendió al ver la cara de disgusto que estaba dándole. "No vi la situación de forma objetiva y no tenia toda la información a mano, fui injusta contigo y por ello espero que puedas darme la oportunidad de redimirme como profesora."

La ultima declaración de la anciana logro sacar el mal humor del pelinegro por la mención de los Potter. "No se preocupe, todo esta olvidado." dijo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona. "¿Ademas, quien más podría enseñarme a transformar los alumnos en hurones? Espero que lleguemos pronto a esa lesio..."

"¡Señor Potter!" grito McGonagall, pero la risita que recibió del pelinegro dejo en claro que era una broma … o al menos eso esperaba. Suspiro con una media-sonrisa resignada, quizá no se diera cuenta, pero se parecía más a sus padres de lo que creía. "Vamos, creo que Filius no apreciara que retenga a su alumno estrella durante tanto tiempo. Ademas ..." dijo con una media sonrisa. "... tengo unos alumnos de 1er año impresionables a los que sorprender. ¿Podría dejar la puerta abierta por favor?" dijo antes de transformarse de nuevo en un gato y esperar sobre su escritorio.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras salia de la clase y dejando entrar a los alumnos de 1er año. "Quien habría dicho que tenia una vena bromista en ella."

 **XxxXxxX**

Era ya miércoles por la tarde y los 3 Slytherin se estaban dirigiendo al campo de quidditch para las pruebas, Harry y Blaise vestían sus uniformes mientras que Daphne había optado por llevar unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de manga larga. Acababan de salir de pociones donde tuvieron que soportar el mal humor de su profesor. No conocían todos los detalles pero por lo visto Charlus Potter había tenido la brillante idea de insultar al profesor cuando este decidió hacerle unas preguntas, si la cosa no fuera ya suficiente para cabrearle también había encontrado la forma de convertir una simple poción para curar furunculos en un potente ácido de grado 2 que acabo por fundir la mesa sobre la que trabajaban el pelinegro y su amigo Ron Weasley. Eso sucedió hace 2 días y el profesor seguía furioso para gran pesar de los alumnos, la popularidad del niño-que-vivió cayo drásticamente por culpa de eso.

El capitán de Slytherin entro en los terrenos de quiddich y pudo observar a más de 40 candidato, 3 de los cuales formaron parte del equipo el año pasado, 1/4 de ellos siendo chicas, solo esperaba que estaban más interesadas en el deporte que en el romance. Harry se giro entonces para mirar en las gradas y vio que había varios espectadores de todas las casas. Harry era bien conocido por ser el jugador estrella de los Slytherin y supongo que habían venido a ver como elegiría a su equipo. Entre los espectadores, hubo un chico que se destaco, sobretodo porque llevaba un portafolios y pluma de escribir en cada mano y lo estaba mirando con ojos de halcón y sin pestañear. Era Oliver Wood, actual guardián y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Pelo y ojos marrones y construido con buenos músculos duramente ganados por horas de jugar a este deporte.

No sabia porque pero Oliver lo veía como su rival, cosa que a Harry le daba totalmente igual, su relación era bastante simple, Harry lanzaba el quaffle a portería y 19 de cada 20 veces marcaba, ni siquiera era un reto.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se abría preguntado porque Snape eligió a Harry, que no fue ni de lejos el jugador más viejo del equipo de quidditch del año pasado se convirtió en capitán. La respuesta era simple, porque era el mejor, las victorias que consiguieron fueron en gran parte gracias a el, por lo que en vez de optar por un capitan con la experiencia que viene con la edad, eligieron a un capitan talentoso que sabria sacar el máximo partido a sus jugadores.

"Muy bien, no voy a irme con tapujos, solo quiero a los mejores por lo que los que hayas estado en el equipo el año pasado vais a tener que luchar por conservar vuestro puesto. Quiero que os dividáis en grupos dependiendo del puesto que os interesa, de derecha a izquierda cazador, bateador, buscador y guardian. Moveos, no tengo todo el día." la voz de mando resonó por todo el campo y los estudiantes no tardaron en dividirse.

Mientras tanto, Harry saco 5 muñecos negros y 6 escobas en miniatura que habían sido reducidas de tamaño. " _¡engorgio!_ " las escobas volvieron a su tamaño natural mientras que los muñecos adquirieron proporciones humanas. El ojiverde cogió su propia escoba, la nimbus 2000 que le regalo su abuelo hace 7 años, seguía estando en optimas condiciones y muy bien cuidada, después de todo era de sus más valiosas posesiones. Las otras 5 escobas eran viejas y gastadas, cogidas del armario de escobas de la escuela. El ojiverde apunto a los muñecos y murmuró. " _¡locomotor totalum!_ " y los muñecos empezaron a moverse, cogieron una escoba y salieron disparados al cielo acercándose a los 3 aros que eran la meta.

Volvió a mirar a los candidatos que lo estaban mirando fijamente esperando ordenes. "Muy bien empezaremos con las pruebas de cazador, hay 2 plazas disponibles el que sea capaz de pasar los muñecos y marcar el mayor numero de goles tendrá su lugar en el equipo, tenéis 5 intentos." dicho esto se subió a su fiel escoba. Miró a los candidatos. "¿Y bien? Formad una fila, subid a vuestras escobas y empezad." no le hizo falta repetirse dos veces antes de observar como cumplían sus ordenes.

Los primeros candidatos eran francamente horribles, ni siquiera fueron capases de pasar por los 2 primeros muñecos pero hubo 2 que se destacaron, un chico de 5to año, Mark Finnigan que ya estaba en el equipo el año pasado consiguió marcar 4 goles, nada mal, había mejorado mucho comparado al año pasado pero la que lo sorprendió a mas no poder fue Daphne, su prometida tenia una gracia y fluidez en el aire que le permitió pasar los muñecos sin dificultad y marcar 5 goles, su ultimo gol mientras hacia un descenso boca abajo fue impresionante.

"Muy bien, en vista de que solo 2 han conseguido pasar por los muñecos, Finnigan, Greengrass, estáis en el equipo.

Daphne asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Mark empezó a celebrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Finnigan, esto no es una pista de baile, deja sitio para los demás." el chico se paro en seco y se disculpo tímidamente con su sonrisa aun presente en la cara. Harry sacudió la cabeza divertido antes de apuntar a uno de los muñecos y este se volvió de color rojo. "Muy bien bateadores, voy a soltar los bludger, vuestro objetivo es proteger al muñeco rojo durante 2 minutos, si lográis golpear a alguno de los otros muñecos se os sumaran puntos. El primero, empieza." dijo y apunto su varita hacia una caja rectangular. " _¡alohomora!_ " y las cerraduras que mantenían a la pelotas negras enceradas fueron abiertas liberando los bludger que salieron disparadas en el aire.

Harry controlo los bludger con su varita apuntando al muñeco rojo mientras observaba a los candidatos, tenia a Silena con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho controlando el tiempo de juego. No había muchos candidatos para el puesto, 7 a lo sumo, y acabo cogiendo a los jugadores del año pasado que eran bastante decentes, Johanna Climb, una chica de 6to que tenia un saque de derecha increíble y Jody Jacknife, un chico de 5to que era muy bueno volando y era bastante decente desviando los bludgers.

"Los buscadores, en linea, supongo que no hace falta que os diga lo que hay que hacer, tenéis 10 mi ..." Harry se paro un momento en su declaración al ver una cabellera rubia llena. "¡Tu! ¿El rubio, que puñetas estas haciendo aquí?" grito Harry. El mar de alumnos se separo en dos dejando al descubierto a un chico que Harry francamente abría preferido no ver, Draco Malfoy..

El niño con una sonrisa siempre arrogante contesto. "Pues a presentarme a las pruebas."

"¿Los alumnos de 1er año no se les permite tener escoba y tu quieres entrar en el equipo?"

La sonrisa arrogante del chico creció. "Mi padre esta en la junta directiva de la escuela, si se lo ..."

"Me importa una mierda a quien tu padre pueda sobornar, no tienes escoba por lo que no se que coño haces aquí, lárgate y déjanos trabajar." dijo haciendole un gesto de despedida.

El rubio se puso furioso." Mestizo impertinente como te atreves a tratarme así, soy un sangrepura, ni siquiera tendría que pedir..." y siguió con su pedorreta bajo las miradas duras de sus compañeros de casa.

Harry le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Johanna que asintió con una sonrisa viciosa y se coloco detrás del niñato pomposo antes de soltarle un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo K.O en el suelo.. Nadie dijo nada o protesto en contra de esto, al contrario, todos aplaudieron a Johanna que estaba dando reverencias burlonas con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry se rio. "Quitad al idiota del campo y sigamos con la practica. Por cierto, buen golpe Johanna." dijo mientras Mark y Jody se llevaron al rubio fuera del campo

"Gracias capitán." dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Generalmente la posición de buscador era la más solicitada y esta vez no fue la excepción, había varios jugadores de gran nivel pero el que más se destaco, cogiendo la snich en 1m 54segundos, fue Jacob Barlow, un alumno de 7mo año. El chico aseguro su sitio en el equipo.

"Bien por ultimo, el guardian, 10 tiros, el que salga con menos goles se queda. Greengrass, Finnigan, coged el quaffle y a los aros." todos siguieron sus ordenes sin preguntar, aunque ya sabia perfectamente quien iba a elegir, después de todo era la única persona que conseguía parar 1 de cada 4 de sus tiros.

Al final resulto como esperaba, no era que los otros candidatos no fueran buenos, era solo que Blaise era una fortaleza volando en una escoba, ni con toda la habilidad conjunta de Daphne y Mark habían conseguido marcarle un gol.

"Bien Zabinni, te quedas en el equipo. Muy bien, gracias a todos por venir, os invito a entrenaros y a probar suerte el año que viene." dijo el ojiverde, el resto de los candidatos iban a salir pero una voz atrajo su atención.

"¿Perdón señor Potter, podría probar suerte?" dijo un chico en medio de todos los candidatos. Harry miro al recién llegado y se dio cuenta sorprendido de quien era.

"¿Theodore Nott, estas en primer año, ni siquiera tienes escoba y quieres entrar en el equipo? Espero no tener que pedirle a Johanna de tumbar a otra persona" dijo en broma cosa que se gano la risa de varias personas.

"Ya sé que no puedo entrar pero me gustaría probar de todas formas."

Harry levanto la ceja curioso. "¿Porqué?"

Theodore sonrió. "Si te muestro lo que puedo hacer este año y resulto ser bueno podrías estar mas inclinado a aceptarme el año que viene."

Esa declaración se gano la aprobación de los demás estudiantes de su casa, una cosa era venir y exigir entre insultos que te admitan en el equipo como el idiota rubio y otra muy diferente que pidas las cosas dando un razonamiento de peso. Aunque Harry percibió que había algo más en todo este asunto.

" **Quiere algo de ti, no esta siendo sincero pero no percibo malas intenciones en él** " dijo Silena.

 _Por lo que quiere hablar conmigo y esta es su forma de llamarme la atención._ Concluyo el rey de las serpientes.

Harry decidió seguirle la corriente y sonrió. "¿Que posición?" pregunto.

El chico de 1er año sonrió. "Cazador."

Agitando su varita los muñecos voladores se alzaron al cielo cerca de los aros de nuevo. "Muy bien Nott, muéstrame lo que tienes." y Harry lanzo el quaffle al niño mientras que Mark le presto su escoba.

El chico de 1er año se alzo al cielo y empezó a volar, esquivando a los muñecos con un poco de dificultad y disparo el quaffle que atravesó el aro del medio.

 _No esta mal._ Pensó

El mismo proceso se repitió 4 veces y Nott acabo marcando 4 goles en total.

Harry se giro para mirar a Mark. "Como no te pongas a entrenar el chico va a robarte el puesto el año que viene." una sonrisa juguetona plasmada en su cara. El resto se rio mientras miraban al alumno de 5to año bastante nervioso.

Harry se acerco al chico de 11 años y puso un brazo en su hombro. "Eres bueno deberías probar suerte el año que viene." dijo en voz alta antes de susurrar. "Sé que tienes algo que discutir conmigo, nos vemos esta noche a las 12h00 en la chimenea, ven solo." y se giro sin mirar la expresión sorprendida del niño. Theodore se recompuso rápidamente , entrego la escoba prestada y se fue del campo de quiddich.

Harry miro a su nuevo equipo: los cazadores Daphne Greengrass, Mark Finnigan y él mismo, los bateadores Johanna Climb y Jody Jacknife, el buscador Jacob Barlow y el guardián Blaise Zabinni. Tenia un muy buen presentimiento con este equipo y sonrió. "Muy bien escuchadme, cada lunes, miércoles y viernes quiero vuestros culos fuera de la cama a las 6h00 de la mañana para el entrenamiento físico, para los entrenamientos de quidditch daré más información el próximo viernes después de hablar con los demás capitanes y la señora Hooch. Pero de mientras vamos a aprovechar el resto de la tarde para ver que tal lo asemos juntos ¡Moveos!"

 **XxxXxxX**

Theodore Nott salio de su cuarto en silencio por noche y se encamino a su destino. El ojinegro nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida, y teniendo en cuenta la clase de persona que era su padre eso ya era decir mucho, iba a reunirse con la persona que se había echo con el poder de la cámara Slytherin. En un principio había planeado impresionar a Harry con su juego de quiddich y construir una relación de amistad poco a poco, pero su plan se había esfumado por la ventana en el momento en el que lo habían citado esta noche. El ojiverde había visto a través de sus intenciones y eso lo puso muy preocupado, parecía ser un buen tipo pero no podía basarse en las apariencias, era el rey de las serpientes, el más astuto de todos los Slytherin, bajar la guardia con facilidad seria un suicidio.

Theodore bajo por las escaleras que llevaban al nivel más bajo de la sala común y vio 4 asientos de cuero verde alrededor de la chimenea, 3 de los cuales ya estaban ocupados, eso lo puso en guardia inmediatamente.

"No estés tan nervioso, siéntate." oyó el chico de 11 años. Dudo en un principio pero obedeció.

Cuando Theodore estuvo cómodo en su asiento Harry tomo la palabra de nuevo. "¿Bien, porque no empezamos por las presentaciones? Mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Blaise Zabinni, un placer." aunque sus palabras contradecían la cara seria que llevaba.

"Quita esa mueca de la cara, lo vas a poner nervioso, soy Daphne Greengrass." dijo la rubia de ojos negros con una sonrisa.

"Theodore Nott … ¿No quisiera ofender pero por que me has llamado aquí?" pregunto dudoso.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa astuta que lo puso muy nervioso. "La verdadera pregunta es: porqué querías tu hablar conmigo."

Theodore estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. "N-no se de que estas hablando y-y-yo no..." no acabo su declaración pues sintió algo deslizándose por el respaldo de su sillón y haciendo su camino hacia el chico. No se atrevió a girar la cabeza pero al mirar de reojo casi suelta un grito al ver a la serpiente emplumada a 5 cm de su mejilla izquierda.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa. "Relájate, Silena no te atacara a menos que yo lo ordene." el ojiverde se puso serio. "Para responder a tu pregunta, después de la escena que el idiota de Malfoy había montado, ningún 1er año en su sano juicio se abría atrevido a dirigirme la palabra. Pero tu lo hiciste, eso me puso bastante curioso, sobretodo cuando mi familiar me informo de que tenias algún interés en mi." Silena siseo poniendo al ya temeroso Nott aun más asustado. "Pero también me informo que no tenias segundas intenciones conmigo, por lo que decidí que podríamos hablar tranquilamente en algún lugar discreto." Harry levanto las cejas de golpe. "Eso me recuerda … **Bloquead las entradas y vigilad, si alguien intenta venir espantadlo."** siseo, para gran asombro de Theodore. El chico oyó entonces unos ruidos detrás de su sillón, ignorando como pudo a Silena que seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre, miro por encima del reposabrazos derecho y pudo observar como las dos enormes serpientes de piedra colgadas encima de la sala común estaban ahora bloqueando los pasillos conectados a los dormitorios y varias decenas de serpientes se habían estaban montando guardia por todos los niveles de la sala común.

Theodore se giro de nuevo para mirar al ojiverde. "Así que era verdad, controlas la sala común de Slytherin." Dijo sorprendido.

Harry asintió. "Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente sin que tengamos que temer ser oídos por alguien, me imagino que tus compañeros no estarían muy contentos si te vieran confraternizando con el enemigo." dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El niño un poco nervioso empezó a hablar. " Mi padre y sus compañeros mortifagos nos han ordenado ganarnos tu favor y espiarte en secreto mientras tomamos poco a poco el control de la cámara incitando el miedo y amenazando a la gente."

Los 3 alumnos de 4to curso se sorprendieron pero se recuperaron con rapidez. "El hecho de que nos ofrezcas información sin pedir nada a cambio puede significar 2 cosas, que quieres tentarnos para aceptar un trato dándonos una muestra de lo que puedes aportarnos..." Blaise hizo una pausa mientras miraba al niño. "... o la más probable, es que estas en una situación desesperada y no tienes nada que perder"

Theodore bajo la cabeza para tomarse unos momentos para pensar. Levanto la cabeza con determinación y miro a los ojos de Harry. "Mi vida a sido un infierno en vida desde el momento en que nací. Mi padre es un bastardo convencido de que las tradiciones sangrepura son la única verdad que existe en el mundo. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con su visión del mundo, por desgracia..." vieron como el niño se atraganto un poco mientras intentaba evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro. "... mi madre tampoco, y acabo pagandolo con su vida." Daphne ahogo un grito sorprendido pero Harry y Blaise se quedaron con sus expresiones neutras, ya habían sabido de esto hace tiempo. "Mi padre encubrió su muerte y a mi me dejo claro que como lo delatara iba a acabar como ella. No soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para matarlo y si lo delato, puede que no me crean y acabe matándome."

Harry observo en silencio unos instantes al chico. "¿Porqué yo? Pudiste pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, con su filosofía sobre las segundas oportunidades estoy seguro que te hubiera ayudado."

Theodore resoplo. "Dumbledore es un idiota sin espinas, a lo sumo mi padre hubiera acabado en Azkaban pero yo no me libraría de la venganza de los otros mortifagos." hizo una pausa para pensar bien sus palabras. "Los mortifagos no tienen forma de probarlo, pero cuando tu llegaste, sus hijos empezaron a caer como moscas sin que nadie supiera nunca quien era el responsable hasta ese incidente donde salvaste a los Weasley y descubrieron que eras un parsel. Con tu poder para controlar a las serpientes se imaginaron que fuiste tu quien controlo a los golems de los dormitorios y quien les quito el control de la casa poco a poco. Acudo a ti porque se que no tienes reparos en matar y eres lo suficientemente astuto como para cubrir tus huellas, eso es lo que quiero, a mi padre muerto y enterrado."

Harry se quedo en silencio considerando sus palabras, el chico había admitido con total sinceridad sus intenciones sin trucos y intenciones ocultas. Miro a Blaise por un momento, el chico italiano asintió.

Volviéndose de nuevo a mirar al niño decidió ser sincero con el chico. "Puesto que has decidido ser sincero con nosotros voy a devolverte la misma cortesía, Voldemort sigue vivo."

Theodore abrió los ojos en shock. "M-mi padre también lo creía pero nunca pensé que era cierto."

"La razón por la que eliminé a todos alumnos tradicionalistas no era solo para hacerme con el control de la cámara sino también para eliminar a las personas que serian más susceptibles en unirse a él cuando regrese."

El niño estaba aterrado. "¿C-como va a...?"

"La pregunta no es como, sino cuando. Ahora que sabes eso, mis condiciones, no tengo ningún problema en eliminar a tu padre, pero en vista de la situación seria mejor esperar el momento justo, a cambio quiero tu apoyo en la próxima guerra. Tu y tu padre sois los últimos miembros de la noble y antigua casa de los Nott, si él muere tu te convertirías automáticamente en el nuevo Lord Nott sin necesidad de esperar a la mayoría de edad."

Theodore era suspicaz. "¿Porque esperar?"

"Si actuamos demasiado rápido y se descubre nuestra relación los mortifagos podrían estar tentados de eliminarte, al ser un Lord estarías obligado la luz publica donde eres un blanco fácil y si esperamos demasiado tu padre sera un objetivo más difícil de eliminar. Es necesario que actuemos en el momento justo y con cautela. Ademas hay un proverbio muggle que dice '' ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más''."

El chico se calmo, comprendió las razones y estaba dispuesto a confiar en Harry, pero otra duda asalto su mente. "¿Es posible incluir en el trato a un amigo mio?"

"¿Te refriese a Donovan McNair?" Theodore abrió los ojos de golpe y miro al italiano. "No me mires, así, Harry y yo sabíamos de tu situación con tu padre, tenemos información sobre todos los alumnos relacionados con mortifagos y eso incluye la hermana de Donovan y su amistad contigo." Blaise miro a su amigo. "¿Creo que no abra problema si incluimos las mismas condiciones verdad?"

Harry asintió y miro a Theodore de nuevo. "No abra problemas, incluso puedo asegurarte que la condición mental de la chica sera tratada por una persona de confianza."

El chico consideró unos momentos su decisión antes de levantarse y tenderle una mano al ojiverde. "Acepto." Harry sonrió y sellaron el trato. "Gracias señor Potter." dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"Llámame Harry en privado, si vamos a trabajar juntos debemos tener confianza los unos en los otros." dijo con una sonrisa.

 **XxxXxxX**

El sábado llego volando y Harry estaba en la enfermería trabajando de voluntario. Desde que madame Pomfey había sido testigo de la magia curativa que era capaz de hacer, le había prácticamente obligado a venir una vez a la semana para enseñarle las artes de la curación. Harry podía tener la capacidad y el poder para curar casi cualquier dolencia pero sin la practica y el conocimiento para usar sus habilidades no iba a llegar muy lejos, por ello acepto. Ya tenia una base solida gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuelo pero no estaba ni de lejos calificado para hacer trabajos precisos y delicados, no sin concentrarse de forma sobre humana y la ultima vez, acabo casi en coma y mágicamente agotado al salvar a los gemelos pelirrojos.

La semana no había sido del todo mala, aunque hubo unos cuantos contratiempos, bueno no exactamente, fueron más bien unos comentarios y situaciones molestas. La noticia de que estaba saliendo tanto dos de las chicas más calientes de su curso se extendió como la pólvora por toda la escuela y tuvo que soportar a los chicos mirándolo con celos o pidiéndole consejo. Las chicas, pensando que estaba en una relación abierta, habían acudido a el como las polillas a la luz obligandole a dar grandes rodeos y tomar los pasadizos secretos que conocía para evitarlas. Por ultimo, tuvo que soportar al director y a McGonagall dándole un discurso sobre los malos caminos del libertinaje … el cual ignoro por completo. Severus, por el contrario solo le dijo que tomara precauciones y dejo caer el tema rápidamente. Su jefe de casa se preocupaba por nada, en antes de su 3er año Salazar le obligo a tomar una poción de esterilidad, que lo haría infértil durante 10 años, algo muy útil para evitar los embarazos no deseados. El anciano no se preocupaba por las enfermedades venéreas, era inmune a ellas, algo que el pelinegro le alegro enormemente y dio gracias por millonésima vez por haber nacido como un mago parsel.

Era ya el mediodía y Harry estaba esperando los alumnos heridos que sin duda iban a llegar, siendo hoy la primera practica de vuelo para los alumnos de 1er año iba a estar ocupado.

Sus suposiciones fueron correctas cuando vio a la señora Hooch entrando en la enfermería con una alumno de Griffindor que resulto ser … " _¿Nevile?_ "

"Señor Potter me alegro de verle. ¿Donde esta Amapola?" pregunto la instructora de vuelo.

"Me temo que se ha ido para reponer las existencias, faltaban algunas pociones bastante importantes para curar a los alumnos."

"¿Ya veo, en ese caso puedo dejar al señor Longbottom con usted? El año pasado demostró ser un curandero más que calificado." afirmo con una sonrisa que el ojiverde le devolvió.

"Claro, no hay problema."

"Yo debo volver cuanto antes, 40 alumnos de 1er año solos volando a sus anchas es prácticamente una receta para el desastre." dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Harry se rio de buena gana antes de mirar a Neville que estaba sosteniendo su muñeca con una expresión dolorida. "¿Que te ha pasado?"

El chico se acerco y se sentó encima de una camilla. "Perdí el control de mis escoba y choque contra el muro antes de caerme. No entiendo que paso, generalmente soy bastante bueno volando."

Harry suspiro. "Esas escobas son tan viejas que hay accidentes todos los años. Siempre me he preguntado para que puñetas utilizan el dinero del presupuesto si no es para mantener a los alumnos seguros."el ojiverde llamo entonces a Silena fuera de su manga antes de cerrar los ojos y usar su magia para sentir las heridas del chico. "Tienes la muñeca rota y 3 costillas astilladas, nada que no pueda manejar." convocó a su magia. " _¡_ _ **Muñeca! ¡Reparar! ¡Costillas! ¡Reparar!**_ " y una aura verde estallo de los cuerpos de Harry y Silena antes de que el bulto que estaba en la muñeca de Neville fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

Neville observo todo el proceso con asombro. "Whoa."

Harry sonrió al chico. "¿Porque no me cuentas que tal te a ido la semana? No tengo mucho que hacer en estos momentos."

La cabeza de Neville bajo al suelo. "No muy bien, lo pase bien en herbología y pociones, aunque el profesor Snape parecía una persona severa y casi acabo cometiendo un error, pero en las otras clases..."

Harry levanto una ceja. "¿Que paso?"

Neville dudo unos instantes. "Intentamos algunos hechizos de practica, la profesora McGonagall nos pidió transfigurar una cerilla en una aguja, no pude hacerle el mas mínimo cambio. Lo mismo ocurrió con las otras clases practicas con varita y ahora Charlus a empezado a llamarme squib." dijo con voz llorosa.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Eso no es habitual, no eres un squib eso seguro o sino no abrías recibido tu carta de admisión pero debe haber algún problema con tu núcleo mágico o tu varita."

"Debe ser mi núcleo mágico, no creo que la varita de mi padre sea defectuosa."

"¿La varita de tu padre?" pregunto desconcertado.

El chico asintió. "Si, mi abuela me la dio."

Harry se golpeo la cabeza con la palma abierta. "¿Neville, sabes acaso que cada mago tiene una compatibilidad dependiendo de la varita que utilice?"

"¿Compatibilidad?"

"En resumen, que la varita de tu padre funcionara con él no significa que funcione contigo. La razón por la que no consigues sacar un hechizo es porque esa varita no es adecuada para ti."

Neville abrió los ojos en shock. "¿No es culpa mía?"

"Claro que no, debiste ir a Olivanders para conseguir la tuya." Neville bajo la cabeza un poco triste. "Bueno abra que solucionar esta situación." el niño miro a Harry sin entender.

Madame Pomfey entro entonces por la puerta y vio a los dos chicos. "Ah, señor Potter, gracias por ocuparse de todo en mi ausencia.."

Harry le sonrió. "No hay problema, sin embargo me preguntaba si podría hacerme un favor a cambió."

Pomfey estrecho los ojos. "¿No me estará pidiendo ayuda para hacer una broma verdad?"

"No en absoluto, es para ayudar a Neville con un problema pero necesitaría que confirmara que hemos estado en la enfermería el resto de la tarde, el asunto podría tomar varias horas para ser solucionado."

La enfermera se quedo mirando con ojo critico al ojiverde en silencio unos instantes. "Voy a hacer lo que me pide, pero se lo advierto, no traicione mi confianza." dijo con voz severa.

"En absoluto muchas gracias. ¡Kreatcher!"

*Bang*

Los 3 giraron sus cabezas en dirección del ruido.

"El amo Harry a llamado a Kreatcher. Kreatcher es muy feliz" dijo el elfo domestico saltando de alegría.

Harry suspiro pero dejo pasar el comportamiento de su sirviente. "Neville, madame Pomfey, este es Kreatcher mi elfo domestico. Kreatcher, te presento Neville Longbottom heredero de la Noble y Mas Antigua casa de los Longbottom y a la enfermera de la escuela Amapola Pomfey."

El elfo domestico hizo una reverencia. "Es un placer conocer a los amigos del amo Harry." los 2 aludidos no sabían como reaccionar, aun más al ver un elfo domestico usando ropa.

"¿Kreatcher, seria posible que nos llevaras a Neville y a mi al callejón Dyagon, tenemos unas compras que hacer?" Nevile miro con los ojos abiertos al ojiverde.

"Ningún problema amo." dijo haciendo otra reverencias y sin previo aviso cogió las manos de su amo y el niño y apareció en el callejón Dyagon.

Neville se veía un poco desorientado, bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que acababan de aparecerse.

Harry miro al elfo domestico. "Gracias Kreatcher, puedes retirarte."

El viejo sirviente hizo una profunda reverencia. "Vivo para servirle amo." y en otro estallido desapareció.

Harry miro al niño. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Como si mi estomago hubiera salido por mi boca y vuelto a su sitio." Harry soltó una carcajada. "Pero Harry, podríamos meternos en problemas por esto."

"Solo si nos cogen, ademas es por una buena causa necesitas tu propia varita." dijo con una sonrisa y se fue en dirección a la tienda de Olivanders con Neville siguiéndole de cerca.

Por suerte para ellos, siendo un sábado al mediodía no había mucha gente por las calles, estaban todos preparando la comida o en el caldero choreante, pasaron relativamente desapercibidos. Cuando llegaron delante de la tienda entraron sin pensárselo dos veces.

La tienda del fabricante de varitas estaba bastante llena de polvo, con 3 filas muy largas de estanterías llenas hasta el borde de varitas y sin rastro del propietario.

"Veo que por fin han decidido venir a mi tienda señor Potter, señor Longbottom."

Ambos se giraron para ver al fabricante de varitas, un hombre de pelo blanco espeso bastante bajito con un traje gris y botas negras.

 _Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando llego_ pensó.

Disimulando su nerviosismo. "Hemos venido a conseguir una varita para Neville."

"Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. ¿Cual es su mano dominante?"

"La derecha señor." dijo el niño nervioso. El anciano procedió entonces a tomar medidas de su mano y brazo con una cinta antes de irse a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Durante las próximas 2 horas. Neville tubo que pasar por más de 50 varitas diferentes bajo la mirada emocionada del fabricante que estaba encantado con el reto que había caído en sus manos. Harry iba a salir a dar una vuelta hasta que la varita que acababa de coger Neville empezaron a salir chispas rojas.

"Madera de cerezo y pelo de unicornio, 27 centímetros, bonita y flexible." informo Olivanders. Neville estaba en éxtasis, como su hubiera encontrado una parte de si mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que faltaba. "Bien bien, con esto solucionado solo falta usted señor Potter."

"Siento desilucionarle pero ya tengo mi propia varita." dijo y saco de su manga derecha la varita que había fabricado su abuelo.

Olivander se quedo mirando la varita unos instantes, parecía que iba a preguntarle sobre ella pero se lo repensó en el ultimo momento. "Entiendo, veo que en ese caso eso sera todo. Son 8 galeones."

Neville se veía un poco nervioso, no tenia esa cantidad de dinero pero se sorprendió al ver a su hermano no oficial tenderle unas monedas de oro al fabricante. "Consideralo mi regalo de navidad." dijo con una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió. Los 2 salieron entonces de la tienda.

"¿Como volvemos ahora?"

Harry considero sus opciones. "Bueno podría llamar a Kreatcher pero ya esta bastante viejo y no quiero darle más trabajo del que ya tienes, no se aparecerme y con las barreras de Hogwarts seria imposible, podríamos usar la red flu pero sin alguien en el otro lado para abrirnos el camino no tendría ninguna utilidad. Solo nos queda una opción." dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Neville se puso muy nervioso ante esa sonrisa y más aun cuando vio a la serpiente emplumada saliendo de la manga de su amigo.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Esto es increíble!"

"¡Te dije que te gustaría!"

Los dos alumnos estaban en este momento montados en la espalda de Silena con la puesta de sol en el horizonte. La serpiente emplumada había adoptado su verdadera forma, midiendo ahora 45 metros de longitud y siendo tan ancha como un pequeño coche, estaba usando un hechizo para disimular su presencia de los muggles.

Neville se calmo un momento. "Harry gracias."

El ojiverde sonrió. "No me las des, habrías necesitado una varita nueva tarde o temprano" Neville sonrió de oreja a oreja habiendo entendido lo que insinuaba.

Siguieron su larga travesía hasta que llegaron por la noche a Hogwarts y Silena descendió al suelo aterrizando en la torre de astronomía en un golpe suave para no alertar a los demás. Silena redujo su tamaño poco a poco hasta que ahora medía 1 metros de largo.

" **Gracias preciosa.** "

" **No hay de que querido, pero ahora voy a tomarme una larga cabezadita.** " siseo antes de entrar en la manga de su amo.

" **Descansa, te lo has ganado.** "

Los dos chicos descendieron de la torre dirigiéndose al comedor, estaba a punto de comenzar la cena y no habían comido nada desde el desayuno aunque no iban a quejarse, habían conseguido una nueva varita para Neville y habían pasado 6 horas disfrutando del vuelo más épico de la historia.

Cuando llegaron en el comedor, Harry casi se cayo al suelo por culpa de la chica que se había tirado a sus brazos.

"Donde estabas Daphne y yo te hemos buscado todo el día." dijo Sia con un mojin.

Harry la abrazo."Lo siento, una urgencia me salio y tenia que solucionarlo, te lo contare luego." dijo dándole un beso tierno que hizo a la chica fundirse en sus brazos para gran incomodidad del niño a su lado.

Rompiendo el beso Sia tomo la palabra. "Hay algo que creo que te interesaría saber."

Harry levanto una ceja interesado pero Sia no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

"¡Vamos a ganar!" se oyó un grito detrás de Harry. El ojiverde se giro para mirar a Oliver Wood que en estos momentos tenia una mirada demente mientras miraba al capitán de Slytherin. "Este año vamos a ganar de seguro, con Potter en el equipo la copa de quidditch es nuestra de seguro." le dijo el chico al pelinegro antes de irse saltando a su mesa..

El ojiverde se giro hacia su novia con una mirada confusa. "¿Me he perdido algo?"

XENDX

* * *

Ala, hecho, como siempre dejad un like y un comentario si os ha gustado.


	10. Chapter 10

Muy buenas gente, siento haber tardado pero hay un trozo de este capitulo que no estaba del todo seguro sobre como escribirlo, ya os daréis cuenta de cual es cuando leáis el titulo. Por no decir, en ese mismo trozo os daréis cuenta de uno de los objetivos de Harry y sobre a donde avanzara mi historia en lo que a su vida se refiere. Dichop esto, reviws:

Susy kstorena : gracias a ti y aquí tienes.

Naruto aguero : estas servido.

Sachacaro : gracias y aquí esta el capitulo.

Maestro de la fiamma oscura : pues aquí tienes, deja de morderte las uñas.

Wolf1990 : pues aquí tienes una buena dosis de humillación para el niño.

Marcos.  : me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a canuto tendrás que esperar una buena temporada.

Xyori Nadeshiko : gracias, espero que te guste.

Valery Cullen : tranquila, no tienes que hacerlo.

Christine C : gracias por el aviso, ya he corregido la falta.

Otakugamer202 : pues si, de echo una por cada casa que se supone tiene que restaurar.

Tmpasion : ¡ACTUALIZADO!

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Trol y Partido.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde que empezó el nuevo curso y las cosas habían sido bastante animadas para todo el mundo en el castillo.

El día que Harry acompaño a Neville al callejón Diagon para obtener una nueva varita, había ocurrido una escena bastante curiosa en la zona de practicas de vuelo con los alumnos de 1er año. Al parecer, Neville recibió una recordadora de parte de su abuela ese mismo día y acabo perdiéndola durante el accidente. Por suerte, o desgracia, Draco la encontró y quiso esconderla para molestar al propietario pero Charlus quiso impedírselo … porque quería quedársela, al parecer encontraba el objeto muy interesante.

Ambos discutieron y Charlus acabo persiguiendo a Draco, ambos montados en sus escobas cuando la señora Hooch les prohibió volar sin que ella estuviera presente. Al final, Draco lanzo la recordadora por los aires y el pelirrojo se abalanzo para cogerla, cosa que consiguió asiendo una maniobra tan demente y arriesgada que ni el mismo sabia como lo había hecho … cuando la profesora McGonagall pasaba por la misma zona.

Por raro que parezca, la anciana no lo castigo, en cambio, se fue a ver al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y lo recomendó para el puesto de buscador para gran éxtasis de Charlus y Wood... aunque teniendo en cuenta que llevaban 3 años sin ganar, Harry supuso que, como gran fan de este deporte, estaba un poco desesperada por cambiar eso.

Para cuando se hizo de noche, toda la escuela ya lo sabia para gran placer del pelirrojo Potter, saber que era el buscador más joven del siglo fue un punto de orgullo para él y una patada en los huevos para el inútil de su hermano... esos pensamientos no le duraron mucho.

Si, Charlus era el buscador más joven desde hace 100 años, pero Harry era el cazador más joven de la historia. El puesto de cazador era para personas físicamente fuertes y muy exigente físicamente, no solo por la tensión de lanzar el quaffle múltiples veces sino también porque siempre hubo muchos golpes y contacto involucrado. Nadie en su sano juicio abría puesto un niño normal de 11 años en esa posición. Pero Harry no era normal, era un prodigio en el aire y tenia la fuerza para mantener su posición, muchos admitirían que la copa de quidditch se mantuvo en las manos de la casa Slytherin durante los últimos 3 años gracias a él.

Cuando Charlus lo supo,fue él mismo quien sintió como si le dieran una patada en las pelotas pero nada era comparable a la rabia y los celos que sentía en su interior. No se suponía que las cosas fueran así, él era el niño-que-vivio, debería ser él el centro de atención, a quien las chicas persiguiesen y sobre todo, a quien los alumnos admiraran. Esos eran los pensamientos del chico.

El pelirrojo no se daba cuenta de que los alumnos lo repelían poco a poco por su comportamiento y aspecto, no tenían razón alguna para admirarlo o prestarle atención, era muy diferente a su hermano mayor.

Las mujeres miraban a Harry con lujuria, a Charlus con asco, cuando el pelinegro hablaba la gente se paraba a escuchar mientras que con el pelirrojo los alumnos a estas alturas ya ni le hacían caso, el ojiverde era amable y servicial y el ojimarron arrogante y insoportable.

En resumen:

\- Harry era un chico guapo, alto, musculoso, con piel bronceada, un duro paquete de seis y brillantes ojos verdes que simplemente podía leer en el alma a quien todos querían no solo por su físico sino también por su carácter.

-Charlus era un chico rechoncho, bajito, flácido, con piel blanca, unos grandes michelines y unos ojos marrones rebosando arrogancia, codicia y celos que ponían a la gente incomoda … bueno, excepto el lameculos de Ron Weasley.

Ha estas alturas los únicos que se juntaban con el eran los del equipo de quidditch, Ron y algunos pocos más.

Por no decir que en el ambito escolar ambos hermanos eran muy diferentes también.

Harry había oído quejas de casi todos los profesores sobre el pelirrojo. McGonagall le contó de mal humor que su hermano no podía transfigurar un fósforo en una aguja después de cuatro días de intentarlo. El profesor medio-goblin, Filius Flitwick le había dicho decepcionado que Charlus era incapaz de realizar un encanto de levitación, lo que hizo que Daphne, que estaba sentada al lado de Harry en clase en ese momento, se cayera de la silla y se echara a reír histéricamente. Pero el que más cosas tenia que decir era el profesor de pociones ... bueno vamos a decir que el altercado de la primera semana de clase fue el mas suave hasta la fecha. Snape estaba asqueado por Charlus Potter y su arrogancia que era idéntica a James Potter. Harry tuvo dificultades para no sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando Theodore Nott le contaba como su jefe de Casa humillaba y ridiculizaba al gordinflón cada vez que soltaba algún comentario o se comportaba como el arrogante de siempre. Gryffindor había perdido casi 150 puntos en casi 2 meses porque Charlus no sabia mantener la boca cerrada.

Harry en cambio, era la definición misma de excelencia, en cada una de sus asignaturas troncales siempre daba resultados perfectos, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones, Astronomia, Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes del Oscuras.

Aunque en esa ultima tenia problemas con el profesor. Quirinus Quirrell era un inepto como profesor, lo que sorprendió mucho a Harry teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado era el profesor encargado de los Estudios Muggles y Daphne nunca se había quejado de él. Por suerte para él, estaba muy por delante de los estudiantes de su curso y no le importaba mucho que su profesor fuera incompetente, pero había un suceso que le molesto mucho y le hizo sospechar. Durante una de sus clases, el profesor de Defensa había intentado entrar en su mente pero en cuanto Harry lo detecto, este se detuvo y actuó como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Harry salio de sus pensamientos cuando recibió un codazo en él costado. "Uff"

"Despierta, estas en la luna." le dijo Blaise agarrando un pez y lo lanzó al lago negro. Un tentáculo gigante salio disparado desde el agua para coger el pez y volvió a hundirse tan rápido como emergió.

Harry estaba en el muelle con Blaise y Sia junto con el resto de su clase. Estaba en estos momentos en una de sus 3 clases optativas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las otras dos siendo Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. El profesor Silvanus Kettleburn, un hombre de pelo largo con una barba gris a quien le faltaba una mano y las dos piernas, estaba circulando alrededor de los estudiantes sentado en su silla flotante mágica mientras iba explicando las diferentes características del calamar gigante que habitaba en el lago negro.

Harry miro mal a su mejor amigo pero sonrió en cuanto vio a su novia pegarle una colleja al mago de origen italiano. "Idiota." le dijo la rubia.

"¡Oye! Que no le he pegado tan fuerte." se quejo antes de volver a mirar al ojiverde. "¿En que piensas?" pregunto.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "En nada, solo recordando como a ido el curso hasta ahora." dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaise entendió perfectamente a que se refería y sonrió. "¡Oh si! Tu hermano ya no es tan increíble como todos creían."

Sia resoplo antes de mirar a su amor. "Sigo diciendo que eres adoptado, me niego a creerme que esa bola de grasa esta emparentada contigo."

Harry soltó una risita antes de acercarse a la chica y darle un casto beso. " Por desgracia, tengo solidas evidencias de que compartimos la misma sangre por lo que estoy seguro que estamos emparentados aunque no me guste." dijo amargo antes de coger otro pez y lanzarselo al calamar.

La clase continuó hasta las 20H00 de la noche, el profesor Kettleburn se despidió de todos ellos antes de que regresaran todos al castillo un poco más rápido que de costumbre, después de todo hoy era 31 de Octubre, Haloween, pero lo más importante, hoy cumplían 10 años desde la caída del señor oscuro Voldemort. Era un día de alegría y para celebrar … al menos, para la mayoría.

El ojiverde siguió caminando por el camino oscurecido por la noche mientras miraba las luces encendidas en el castillo, no le gustaba Halloween, traía demasiados malos recuerdos y su cicatriz en la espalda siempre picaba durante la noche. Los últimos 4 años durante esta misma fecha, había estado solo en su cuarto intentando dormir y alejar las pesadillas que lo perseguían.

Harry sintió que alguien le cogió la mano y al girar la cabeza vio que era su novia. Sia lo miro con tristeza y esperanza. "¿Harry, vendrás a la fiesta?" pregunto.

Harry iba a contestar pero Blaise se le adelanto y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry. "Claro que va a venir, este año no tiene escusa." dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Harry lo miro fastidiado a punto de saltar pero su amigo no se lo permitió. "Escucha, cada año nos has dicho que no querías celebrar porque te trae demasiados malos recuerdos, este año piensa en los buenos. Tienes 2 chicas que te quieren, una con la cual vas a pasar la noche y prevendrá que te comportes como un emo, por no decir 2 amigos que te consideran como un hermano. En vez de pensar en las cosas malas que te han pasado piensa en las buenas." le dijo.

Harry se lo planteo un instante, el 31 de Octubre fue una fecha que marco un cambio en su vida, su espalda quedo marcada para siempre y su ex familia lo dejaron de lado como un vulgar trapo. Pero Blaise tenia razón, no era como si todo hubiera ido mal, conoció a su a abuelo y antepasado, conoció a Narcissa, Sia, Daphne, Blaise y Roger, ellos se convirtieron en su nueva familia, incluso Neville podría llegar a hacer parte de ella.

Sin que el ojiverde se diera cuenta, empezó a sonreír . "Supongo … que por un año no pasara nada." dijo para gran alegría de Sia que le agarro con fuerza el brazo y Blaise apretó su agarre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los 3 fueron caminando por los pasillos en dirección al comedor hasta que se encontraron con Daphne y Blaise de camino. La rubia de ojos lavanda se acerco y le dio un largo beso para gran fastidio de los chicos y deleite de Harry.

Harry rompió el beso. "¿Como ha ido la clase?"

Daphne frunció el ceño. "Horrible. ¿Te puedes creer que nuestro profesor creía que los muggles aun circulaban con carros tirados por caballos." esa declaración hizo que Harry, Sia y Blaise se echaran a reír a carcajadas.

Roger no lo hizo, tenia el mismo ceño fruncido que Daphne. "No tiene gracia, Daphne y yo cogimos Estudios Muggles porque queremos trabajar en el ministerio y siempre viene bien tener buenas notas en esta asignatura, pero nuestro profesor es un vejestorio que se cree que estamos aun en la Edad Media." dijo indignado. "Quirell era mil veces mejor profesor el año pasado."

"Pero es de lejos el peor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido hasta ahora. ¿Porque iba a cambiar de asignatura, es siquiera competente para enseñarla?" se pregunto Blaise en voz alta.

"Lo más seguro es que Dumbledore se haya quedado sin candidatos para el puesto, tuvo que improvisar." concluyo el ojiverde.

El grupo siguió caminando asia el comedor (para gran alegría de Roger y Daphne que pensaron que iba a venir a la fiesta.), pero justo antes de entrar vieron a cierto Gryffindor de primer año que todos apreciaban mirando por todas partes preocupado.

"Neville." el chico se giro para ver a Harry y su grupo. "¿Pasa algo? Pareces preocupado."

"No puedo encontrar a Hermione, esta mañana estábamos en clase de Encantamientos y Ron y Charlus le hicieron algo. No se lo que paso, estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar pero después no ha ido a ninguna clase. No es normal." dijo en un tono preocupado.

Harry frunció el ceño antes de girarse para mirar a sus amigos. "Id tirando, voy a ayudar a Neville, nos vemos luego." dijo, sus amigos hicieron lo que se les dijo y los dos pelinegros se fueron a buscar a otra parte.

Mientras caminaban Harry miro a Neville con cara seria. "¿Neville, puedes guardar un secreto?" el chico asintió vacilante, antes de que fuera agarrado y llevado a un lugar apartado. Harry saco un trozo de pergamino, para gran confusión del chico hasta que el ojiverde puso la punta de su varita sobre el papel. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Neville miro con temor y asombro como la tinta empezó a correr por todo el pergamino formando un mapa de todo el castillo. Harry abrió el mapa y empezó a buscar. "¿Has mirado en la torre de Gryffindor?" pregunto.

El Longbottom salió de su sorpresa. "Si, también he preguntado a las chicas, no esta ni en el dormitorio ni en la salla común. También he mirado en la biblioteca pero nada." dijo desanimado.

Harry siguió mirando un poco más hasta que la encontró. "Aquí, en el baño de las niñas en el segundo piso." dijo indicando con el dedo para que Neville pudiese verlo.

Neville sonrió. "Gracias Harry, voy a ir a buscarla." dijo antes de darse la vuelta para ir a buscarla.

Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo. "Déjame ir contigo, sea lo que sea lo que le pasa el idiota de mi hermano es el culpable." dijo antes de vo9lver a mirar a su mapa y apuntar de nuevo su varita encima de este. "Travesura realizada." El mapa empezo a desvanecerse dejando un simple pergamino. Harry lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de abrir el camino seguido de cerca por el Gryffindor.

Ese mapa era una de sus poseciones más valiosas, el Mapa del Merodeador. Fue creado por un grupo de amigos que se hacían llamar los Merodeadores y que estudiaron en el colegio. Concretamente los integrantes del grupo eran : James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black.

Cuando Harry salvo a Fred y George hace 2 años, estos le dieron el mapa como regalo, algo por lo que siempre estaría agradecido con ellos. Para él, a pesar de que este mapa perteneció al padre que despreciaba, también era la única cosa que tenia de su padrino Sirius y por ello, lo atesoraba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al segundo piso, Neville estaba un poco nervioso por entrar en el baño, pero Harry ni se lo pensó. Al entrar ambos pudieron escuchar claramente el sonido de sollozos viniendo del ultimo retrete tapado por una puerta de madera verde, había otros 5 como esos y frente a ellos, un lavamanos con un espejo encima.

Harry se avanzo asia la puerta y dio dos golpes leves. "¿Hermione estas bien?" claro era una pregunta tonta, no estaba bien, pero tampoco era como si pudiera llegar y pedirle que le contara todos sus problemas.

Los sollozos cesaron de golpe. "¿Quien esta ahí?"

El ojiverde suspiro. "Soy Harry, estoy con Neville."

"¿Que hacéis en el baño de chicas?" dijo la chica con un tono de reproche aunque sonaba un poco forzado.

"Estaba preocupado a si que vine a buscarte, Harry me ayudo a encontrarte." el tono preocupado pareció calmar de golpe a la chica.

"¿Porque no sales y nos cuantas que coño a hecho el idiota de mi hermano ahora?" dijo con un suspiro cansado.

La niña tardo un rato pero al final salio y ambos chicos pudieron observarla por fin, su cabello marrón parecía aun más enmarañado que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

"¿Que ha pasado?" pregunto el pelinegro mayor en un tono suave.

Hermione se rasco un poco los ojos. "Estábamos en clase de Encantamientos revisando los hechizos que habíamos aprendido hasta ahora y vi que Charlus y Ron seguían teniendo problemas con el encanto de levitación, intente darles alguna sugerencia y ayudarles pero … " parecía que iba a volver a llorar.

Harry puso una mano sobre su hombre. "¿Pero?"

La presa estallo y la chica se puso a llorar de nuevo. "... dijeron que era una mandona sabelotodo que no tenia amigos." dijo entre sollozos.

El ojiverde estaba furioso, ella intento ayudar y así es como se lo pagan, pero no era el momento para eso, ya iba a tramar algo para ellos, con un poco de ayuda de Fred y Georg lo mas seguro. Por el momento Harry abrazo a la chica para consolarla y ella no se quejo, necesitaba apoyo y ella lo abrazo llorando en su pecho disfrutando del consuelo del pelinegro.

Neville también estaba furioso y quiso hacerles pagar pero este no era el momento. Desde que Harry había empezado a involucrarse en su vida, el chico Gryffindor se había vuelto mucho más confiado en si mismo.

"Yo sí soy tu amigo." dijo.

La chica se separo un poco para mirar a su compañero de casa. "¿Que?"

Neville se puso un poco tímido pero aun así siguió. "La primera semana de clase todo el mundo se metía conmigo y tu fuiste la única que me defendió, yo creo que eso nos hace amigos. ¿Verdad?" dijo un poco inseguro al final.

Hermione se quedo mirando al pelinegro unos instantes antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "Sí, somos amigos."

Harry sonrió al intercambio entre los dos pero su ceño fruncido volvió inmediatamente. "¿Hermione, es la primera vez que te dicen algo así?"

La morena giro la cabeza para ver al mago parsel y con un poco de duda tomó la palabra. "N-no, se meten conmigo por mi aspecto ... dicen que tengo dientes de conejo y mi pelo parece un estropajo … " dijo su buen humor empezando a desaparecer.

Harry resoplo llamando la atención de los dos. "¿En serio? Bueno, abra que remediar eso." dijo con una sonrisa que los confundió.

Harry se separo un poco y cogió su varita, la chica pareció un poco asustada pero una rápida a la cara de Harry le hizo saber que no tenia malas intenciones. Harry apunto primero su varita y hizo un pequeño hechizo en voz baja y luego apunto a su pelo asiendo unos cuantos retoques. La chica no dijo nada y se dejo hacer pero observo como la cara del Longbottom iba cambiando de la curiosidad a la incredulidad, cosa que la asusto un poco.

Harry convocó una pequeña cinta de color negro para atar el pelo de Hermione y giro a la chica para que se mirara en el espejo. "¡Voila!"

La niña miró en el espejo sin reconocer el reflejo. La morena que estaba viendo tenia el pelo rizado, cada uno de sus rizos perfectamente definidos y tenia una cinta atada en el pelo que dejo caer por su hombro derecho al frente. Hermione abrió la boca incrédula, tenia el pelo exactamente como siempre había querido pero nunca había podido domar su cabellera. Pero entonces miro de nuevo a su boca y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que los dientes que antes sobresalían por su boca se habían reducido en tamaño y movido un poco más restos dejándola con una sonrisa muy bonita. En resumen, era hermosa.

"Co-co-como has..." tenia problemas para articular sus palabras mientras volvió a mirar al ojiverde que tenia una sonrisa astuta que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco.

"Magia, pero ya tenias una buena dosis de encanto natural, generalmente las brujas son más hermosas que las chicas muggles. Ahora, creo que ya nadie podrá burlarse de ti sobre eso."

Hermione tenia ganas de llorar, no de tristeza sino de felicidad, había pensado que estaba sola en este castillo pero al parecer tenia personas que si se preocupaban por ella.

Hermione estuvo apunto de saltarle encima para darle un abrazo enorme pero fue detenido por unos estruendos resonando a lo lejos. Neville salio de su ensoñamiento y miro asia la puerta del baño.

Harry ya estaba en modo combate, la varita apuntando a la puerta y Silena fuera de su manga que estaba siseando con furia.

Los ruidos siguieron resonando cada vez más fuerte y un olor muy desagradable empezó a venirles y a inundar el baño. Harry miro de reojo a los Gryffindor. "Poneos detrás de mi, contra la pared." los niños ni siquiera discutieron.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta del baño salio volando directamente asia ellos pero Harry la destruyo con un hechizo bombarda antes de mirar al intruso.

Un trol. Un pequeño gigante de piel color gris con brazo y piernas corpulentas que llevaba un taparrabos y un chaleco de piel con un garrote en la mano. La pequeña cabeza de la criatura mirando por todo el lugar hasta que vio a los 3 y hizo una mueca, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber lo que iba a hacer.

Neville y Hermione estaban aterrados pero Harry ni se inmuto, miro al trol de frente preparado para cuando empezara a avanzar, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato. Casi como si fuera perezoso, el trol empezó a avanzar levantando su garrote. Pero no avanzo mucho más porque algo paso, algo que su diminuto cerebro no podía comprender.

"¡B _ombarda!_ " el garrote exploto en mil pedazos dejando al ser de piel gris solo con un mango y mirando su arma destruida con cara de tonto.

" _La piel del trol es muy resistente a la magia, un hechizo oscuro podría atravesarla pero no puedo usar algo así frente a estos dos._ "Seria fácil, un _¡Sectumsempra!_ y la cabeza del trol acabaría cortada limpiamente, pero claro, el ojiverde no quería dejar traumatizados a dos niños de por vida, por no decir las repercusiones que debería aguantar por usar magia negra si alguien se enteraba. " _Voy a tener que ser creativo._ " el ojiverde miro a su alrededor hasta que vio las puertas de madera de los retretes y sonrió con malicia. " _Tengo la oportunidad de oro de ser un vándalo y tener una buena escusa para hacerlo._ " pensó.

" _¡Bombarda!_ " la madera y el agua salieron por los aires sorprendiendo a los dos niños de 11 años y llamando la atención del trol. El agua se esparció rápidamente por todo el baño y Harry aprovecho eso " _¡Glacius!_ " y el agua del suelo se congelo formando una capa de hielo bastante resistente. Harry bajo la varita para mirar a los 2 Gryffindor. "Niños, no hagáis esto en casa." dijo confundiendolos antes de volver a mirar al Trol. "¡Oye feo!" grito llamando la atención del trol, Neville y Hermione lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero observaron como Harry levantó su varita apuntando a la cabeza. "Di patata. _¡Lumos Maxima!_ "

Un rayo de luz cegó por completo al trol que casi fue en un alboroto mientras se tapaba sus ojos. Casi, porque en cuanto movió el pie para retroceder y alejarse de la luz resbalo asia atrás, todo su cuerpo se levanto por el impulso y la sinergia y acabo estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo K.O.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes hasta que Harry se giro. "Buenooo … a ido mejor de lo que UF!" Harry no acabo su frase pues un torpedo marrón se estampo contra el.. Hermione los estaba abrazando con todo lo que tenia muerta de miedo por la experiencia. Harry simplemente la abrazo de vuelta mientras frotaba su espalda para aliviarla y miro a Neville que estaba temblando. "¿Estas bien Nev?" El chico asintió con la cabeza y miro al trol tumbado en el suelo muy nervioso.

"¿E-esta muerto?" preguntó.

Harry resoplo. "Lo dudo, esos bichos tienen la cabeza muy dura, solo esta inconsciente." dijo con una media sonrisa.

Los sonidos de pisadas resonaron por los pasillos llamando la atención de Harry y Neville, casi enseguida los profesores llegaron y el ojiverde se dio la vuelta para ver las caras blancas de los profesores.

"¿Harry que significa esto?" pregunto Dumbledore conmocionado.

Harry lo miro con ojos fríos. "Significa que, para variar, he tenido que salvar el día de nuevo. Acromantulas en mi segundo año y ahora un Trol, esta claro que mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos." contesto. Dumbledore iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido. "Por cierto, se lo dije hace tiempo, es señor Potter." añadió en un tono cortante que hizo retroceder al director.

Snape tomo la palabra entonces. "Este no es momento para reproches. ¿Puede explicarnos porque estaban en el baño de las niñas cuando deberían estar en el comedor con los demás?"

Harry empezó a explicarles la situación, de como Neville le pidió por ayuda para encontrar a la chica Granger y que acabaron en el baño de las niñas hablando, hasta que se presento el trol y Harry acabo tumbándolo para proteger a los dos Gryffindor.

Los profesores se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa, un alumno de 4to año había tumbado a un trol de montaña sin ayuda con tan solo 4 hechizos y su ingenio y astucia.

El primero en salir de su estupor fue el profesor de pociones. "Debo decir, señor Potter, que me siento especialmente orgulloso, tumbar a un trol de montaña por si solo es una hazaña de la que no muchos pueden jactarse. Por no hablar de la forma en la que lo logro, muy Slytherin." dijo con una media sonrisa que Harry devolvió. Al ojiverde no se le escapo la pequeña broma de su jefe de casa.

"Aun sigue sin entender porque la señorita Granger se encontraba en los baños, por no decir que falto a mi clase esta tarde..." dijo la profesora de Transformaciones mientras miraba a la chica que seguía abrazando al pelinegro.

Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo. " Eso es debido a que Hermione fue objeto de burla esta mañana cuando intento ayudar a uno de sus compañeros de casa con un hechizo."

La cara de McGonagall cambio de la preocupación a la rabia fría mientras miraba a la chica. "¿Es eso cierto señorita Granger?"

Hermione se estremeció un poco por el tono de voz de la anciana. "Charlus y Ron dijeron que era una mandona sabelotodo que no tenia amigos."

McGonagall parecía estar a punto de estallar a gritos pero logro contener su temperamento aunque el tono frio de su voz no cambio en absoluto. "Ya veo, me asegurare de que sean castigados en consecuencia." aseguro antes de volver a mirar al ojiverde. "Pero por ahora, creo que deberíamos discutir cual seria una recompensa adecuada para el señor Potter por salvar a estos dos alumnos." la anciana se giro para mirar a Snape. " 60 puntos para Slytherin me parece más que apropiado. ¿No te parece Severus?" dijo con media sonrisa.

Snape asintió con media sonrisa. "Desde luego, ahora si no les importa, me gustaría acompañar al señor Potter de vuelta a su sala común, sugiero que hagas los mismo con tus alumnos Minerva." dijo antes de mirar al ojiverde. Harry entendió el mensaje y soltó a la niña que seguía en sus brazos y siguió a su jefe de casa.

Cuando llevaban ya una buena distancia Harry miro de reojo al profesor de pociones. "¿Quieres que haga algo con esa herida en la pierna?" dijo.

Snape se paro de golpe y suspiro. "Por favor." Harry no se hizo suplicar. Silena volvió a salir de su manga y 5 minutos después, la pierna del profesor estaba completamente curada. "Gracias." dijo aliviado.

"De nada. ¿Puedo saber que te a pasado?" pregunto.

El profesor dudo un instante, hasta que recordó con quien estaba hablando. "Pensé que el trol era una distracción así que me fui al tercer piso para asegurarme que lo que se guardaba ahí seguía en su sitio. Por desgracia, una de las defensas que los profesores hemos puesto ahí era un cerbero y un poco más y me arranca la pierna." admitió.

Harry miro a su profesor conmocionado. "¿Un cerbero en una escuela llena de niños? ¿Es que Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco? ¿Ademas, que demonios puede ser tan importante como para poner a una criatura tan peligrosa como guardián?"

Snape se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes antes contestar. "La piedra filosofal."

El cerebro de Harry se quedo en blanco unos instantes, hasta que miles de preguntas empezaron a formarse en su cabeza pero solo llego a formular una palabra. "¿Porque?"

Quizá fuera una pregunta estándar pero Severus entendió lo que quería saber. "No estoy seguro el director no nos dijo nada, Nicolas Flamel no se habría desprendido de algo tan valioso sin razón. Solo puedo conjeturar que esta usando la piedra como carnada o que espera obtener algo de ella."

Harry suspiro, Dumbledore estaba jugando con fuego y con las vidas de sus alumnos, aunque supongo al bastardo no le importaba siempre que fuera por su bien mayor.

"Cuando hablas de distracción, te refieres a que alguien en la escuela quiere apoderarse de la piedra. ¿Algún sospechoso?"

Severus hizo una mueca. "Quirell, desde este año a estado actuando de forma extraña, y no me creo ni por un segundo esa fabula que le cuenta a todo el mundo." dijo con desprecio.

El ojiverde resoplo. "Sobre que ayudo a un chaman a espantar a un vampiro y que le dio un turbante como agradecimiento? Si, yo tampoco acabo de creérmelo, aunque debo admitir que lo del ajo en el turbante esta bien pensado para darle mas credibilidad a su historia." dijo en broma pero volvio a adoptar un comportamiento serio. "Bromas a parte, intento entrar en mi mente una vez cuando estábamos en clase, supongo que buscaba información." dijo pensando en sus opciones.

"Yo sugiero que no hagamos nada por el momento, en algún momento actuara y podremos cogerlo entonces." aseguro.

Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo, no tenían pruebas y si acusaba al profesor de usar legeremancia en él, seria su palabra contra la suya propia. Dando un ultimo suspiro se dirigió a su sala común preparándose mentalmente para la avalancha de preguntas que iba a recibir cuando todo esto se supiera.

 **XxxXxxX**

Hoy era un domingo por la mañana, 2 semanas habían pasado desde Halloween y la vida en Hogwarts siguió con normalidad … bueno todo lo normal que podía ser la vida de Harry Potter. Los alumnos se acabaron enterando de lo que paso con el trol y la reputación de Harry subiera en picado de nuevo, sobre todo con los Gryffindor. Claro esta, aun había algunos que no se fiaban de él por ser una "serpiente" pero eran una minoría. Los gemelos Weasley, para su gran incomodidad, habían estado alabando al rescatador de Gryffindor, como ellos lo llamaban. Incluso la chica auror, Susan, se había vuelto menos pesada con él. El único verdadero problema fue con Sia y Daphne, al final había encontrado una escusa para escaquearse de la fiesta y tuvo que prometer que el año que viene no se la perdería.

Pero el día de hoy, todo eso no importaba, había llegado por fin el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch, Gryffindor VS Slytherin. La emoción era palpable por toda la escuela, alumnos con bufandas y banderas ya iban dirigiéndose asia el campo mientras que los jugadores se iban a los vestuarios.

Los vestuarios eran bastante grandes, una habitación grande con 2 lineas de taquillas a izquierda y derecha y compartimentos para los baños en el fondo y una puerta de entrada y salida que estaba justo al lado de la linea de salida para los jugadores en lados opuestos del campo.

Harry que ya se había cambiado junto a los demás en su uniforme verde y plata y tenia su nimbus 2000 apoyada contra el muro miro a su equipo delante de él. "Muy bien chicos, llego el día, nuestro equipo de quidditch lleva invicto durante los últimos 3 años. Unos leones de pacotilla no van a quitárnosla." dijo ganándose unos gritos de aprobación de sus compañeros. "Tenemos un guardián infranqueable..." dijo señalando a Blaise que dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. " ...un buscador con ojos de halcón... " Jacob asintió con seriedad, incluso si su escoba era mejor que la suya no iba a permitir que ese gordinflón le arrebatara la snitch. "...unos bateadores viciosos..." Johanna y Jody chocaron bates con sonrisas malvadas en sus caras. "... y por ultimo los mejores cazadores de la escuela, aunque este feo que yo lo diga. "dijo con una sonrisa astuta asiendo reír a su equipo, y que Daphne se sonrojara, siempre le había encantado su sonrisa. "Tenemos la victoria en el bote, pero no os confíes, tomaos en serio cada segundo del partido, seguid con lo que hemos planeado y ganaremos sin problemas." finalizo ganándose los aplausos de todo su equipo.

"¡Capitán!" grito el buscador llamando la atención de todo el equipo antes de levantarse. "Me he enterado que los ojeadores de varios equipos han venido este año y que algunos de ellos son de equipos de renombre."

Todos se giraron para mirar a Harry o Blaise. Todos dentro del equipo sabían el sueño que compartían, jugar a nivel profesional. Aunque eso solo uno de sus objetivos, el otro era que juntos, Harry, Blaise y Roger, fueran seleccionados para representar a Inglaterra como equipo Nacional en la copa del mundo de quidditch.

Harry siempre había amado volar, desde que Salazar le regalo su escoba hace 7 años siempre estaba buscando tiempo para surcar el cielo con Silena a su lado. Pero cuando empezó a interesarse por el quidditch, nació su sueño. A pesar de que siempre se aplicaba en sus estudios, solo lo hacia porque sabia que, aunque lo aceptaran en un equipo, no iba a poder jugar toda su vida, por ello era mejor tener un plan de respaldo.

Blaise estaba en el mismo barco, cuando era pequeño y no tenia amigos, el único consuelo que encontraba era a bordo de una escoba. Cuando entro en Hogwarts y se hizo amigo de Harry, fue inmensamente feliz pero nada se comparaba a cuando se enterró que compartía su afición. Roger no era muy diferente, siempre que venían a la mansión Slytherin, los 3 irían directamente al campo de quidditch a jugar. Fue de ahí donde nació el sueño de esos 3.

Lo que dijo Jacob solo avivo la motivación de los 2, iban a tener que jugar con todo lo que tenían si querían impresionar a los espectadores.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. "En ese caso, vamos a darles un espectáculo que nunca olvidaran." dijo mientras miró a Blaise que tenia la misma sonrisa plasmada en la cara. El ojiverde volvió a mirar a todo su equipo. "Descansad y relajaos, el partido empieza en 30 minutos." finalizo antes de darse la vuelta para ir a sentarse en uno de los bancos.

Daphne y Blaise se acercaron enseguida, la rubia se sentó en el regazo de su prometido y el mago de origen italiano a su lado.

"¿Estáis bien?" pregunto mientras miraba al ojiverde, aunque Blaise se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba para él también.

"Claro, no vamos a hundirnos por la presión." aseguro Harry.

"Es más, nos han dado una razón para no contenernos." dijo Blaise.

Daphne los miro con una cara confundida. "¿Conteneros?"

Harry asintió. "Desde que empece a jugar en el equipo, las únicas veces donde jugué con todo fue en 1er y 2do año, el año pasado me contuve porque o sino no iba a tener gracia. Es solo que los demás no estaban a nuestro nivel. Blaise y Roger también." explico dejando a Daphne conmocionada, sabia que sus amigos eran buenos pero nunca se abría imaginado que no estuvieran jugando con todo.

El ojinegro decidió darle un respiro a la rubia. "¿Y tu, no te gustaría jugar a nivel profesional?" pregunto ganándose la atención de Daphne y el interés de Harry.

La rubia sonrió. "No haría del quidditch mi trabajo pero admito que jugar aunque fuera solo por una temporada estaría bien." dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

La reacción de la chica hizo que ambos chicos empezaran a reírse, después de todo ¿A quien no le gustaría competir contra los grandes equipos?

Harry iba a hacer un comentario pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Desde su posición Harry, Daphne y Blaise no pudieron ver de quien se trataba la puerta estaba tapando al recién llegado.

Johanna se levanto sonriendo con ternura y se avanzo asia la puerta. Cuando llego, los 3 se quedaron curiosos al ver a la chica inclinándose ligeramente mientras miraba asia abajo. "Hola pequeña. ¿Te has perdido?" pregunto la chica en un tono amable.

"No, estoy buscando a mi hermano mayor." Harry y los demás se sorprendieron por la pequeña voz femenina.

"¿Tu hermano? Como se llama." pregunto Johanna.

"Harry." dijo dejando a todo el equipo de quidditch en shock.

La puerta se abrió por completo y Harry pudo ver por fin a la chica. Era pelirroja con el pelo llegando a media espalda con ojos verdes muy similares a los suyos. Vestía una falda de color rosa con medias de color negro hasta las rodillas, zapados a juego con su falda y un abrigo de color blanco para protegerla del frio.

Todos en el vestuario se quedaron en silencio, sabían que su capitán no se llevaba bien con su familia, después de todo con se supo que Harry ya no vivía con su familia biológica la noticia salio en primera plana en el periódico por lo que no sabían como iba a reaccionar.

Harry se giro para mirar a su equipo y los sorprendió a todos con sus palabras. "¿Os importa dejarnos un momento a solas?" pregunto.

Todos se quedaron mirando al pelinegro unos instantes sorprendidos hasta que salieron de su estupor y empezaron a moverse a la linea de salida con la intención de dejar a su capitán a solas con su hermana. Blaise y Daphne iban a seguirles pero el ojiverde les cogió d la mano, señalando que quería que se quedasen.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Harry miro a la niña que parecía nerviosa. "Hola Rose." dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Como saber como me llamo?" pregunto curiosa, por lo que sabia nunca se habían conocido en persona.

Harry puso una cara amarga. "Mama..." ¡Dios, como le costaba decir esa palabra! "... ya había elegido tu nombre antes de que nacieras, nos lo dijo a todos mucho antes de que … " el ojiverde se paro en seco sin saber como debía seguir.

"¿Antes de que te fueras de casa?" pregunto en un tono triste. Harry asintió sin decir nada más. Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que la niña tomo la palabra. "Siempre he querido conocerte." dijo llamando la atención de los 3 Slytherin. La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco avergonzada por las miradas sorprendidas que estaba recibiendo. "Bueno, no siempre … desde que supe quien eras, quiero decir. Yo …" la niña parecía muy nerviosa. "Antes siempre que quería hacer algo y preguntaba siempre le preguntaban a Charlus lo que quería hacer, a veces se olvidaban de que yo estaba con ellos o no me hacían caso. Pensé que ya no me querían … " dijo con una cara decaída mientras recordaba el pasado. Harry tuvo el impulso de levantarse y buscar a sus progenitores para darles un pedazo de su mente pero en cuanto la cara de la niña se ilumino cambió de idea. "...pero desde hace dos años, mama y papa han pasado mucho más tiempo conmigo y todo gracias a ti. Yo ya se que estas enfadado con papa, mama y Charlus pero … me gustaría conocerte y … que seas mi hermano mayor." dijo con los ojos humedos. La niña estaba muy asustada de que el pelinegro se negara.

Pero la pelirroja no tenia de que preocuparse, Harry no soportaba a los Potter pero Rose era la excepción. La niña no le había hecho nada y no tenia razones para negarse a pasar tiempo con ella. Por no decir que la cara absolutamente adorable que tenia en este momento le abría impedido negarse aunque hubiera querido.

Harry sonrió con ternura. "Quedan unos minutos antes del partido … porque no aprovechamos para conocernos." La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo la niña calentó una parte de su corazón que creía muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Mientras en los vestuarios de Slytherin se iban conociendo dos hermanos, en el estadio la multitud iba ocupando sus asientos. El estadio de quidditch era ovalo con las mediciones parecidas a un campo de football , en las dos partes más rectas del campo se alzaban 4 torres, cada una con los colores de una casa donde los parientes podían venir a observar el juego según la casa a la que pertenecieran sus hijos o familiares. En la parte reservada para los alumnos había 5 zonas, 4 reservadas para los alumnos cada casa y la ultima reservada para los profesores así como los invitados importantes. También era donde se sentaba el comentarista del partido.

En concreto, en la torre reservada para los Gryffindor, las familias Weasley y Potter fueron obligadas a oír las quejas de McGonagall sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos.

"Francamente estoy muy decepcionada, la niña les ofreció su ayuda y lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue insultos y burlas de su parte. La pobre chica se encerró en el baño todo el día llorando y abría podido morir por culpa de ese trol si Harry no hubiera estado ahí para derrotarlo.

Arthur se sintió muy disgustado por lo que estaba oyendo pero nada se podía comparar a su mujer, que parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Molly no había educado a sus hijos así y iba a asegurarse de que Ron no volviera hacer llorar a una chica en su vida.

Lily Potter no era muy diferente aunque se encontraba con sentimientos mixtos. Por una parte estaba furiosa con Charlus por su comportamiento. Durante la ultima media-hora había estado escuchando que su hijo no se tomaba sus estudios en serio y que no estaba progresando casi nada. No estaría tan enfadada si fuera por su capacidad mágica pero al parecer tenia una capacidad ligeramente superior al alumno promedio de su edad por lo que no tenia escusa. Si de ella dependiese, se aseguraría de que Charlus no volviera a jugar al quidditch en su vida. Por otra parte se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento también era en parte su culpa, lo habían consentido demasiado y daba por hecho muchas cosas que tenían que ganarse con trabajo duro. James también se sentía decepcionado con su hijo y espero poder corregir su comportamiento en cuanto pudiera.

Aunque el hilo de sus pensamientos cambio al oír el nombre de su primogénito. "¡¿Que?!" gritaron los padres preocupados. Los Weasley también se sorprendieron al oírlo.

La anciana procedió a explicarles como el trol de montaña se infiltro en la escuela y como Harry logro derrotarlo.

James tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al oírlo mientras Lily divagaba sobre lo irresponsable que era de su parte enfrentarse a la criatura sin ayuda.

McGonagall decidió mitigar la preocupación de la madre. "Lily, tranquilízate, Harry se ocupo del problema con facilidad, en ningún momento estuvo en peligro."

"¿Como puedes decir eso Minerva? ¿Normalmente harían falta 3 magos veteranos para tumbar a un trol de montaña y tu dices que mi hijo lo hizo con facilidad?" pregunto impactada.

La anciana suspiro. "Créeme, después de haber enseñado a tu hijo los últimos 4 años casi no debería haberme sorprendido por la facilidad en la que lo hizo."

James se vio dudoso. "¿Que insinúas?"

"Insinuó que tu hijo es, en pocas palabras, un genio. Un prodigio al que rara vez he tenido la oportunidad de enseñar. Lleva siendo el mejor alumno de su año desde que llego al castillo y creo sinceramente que su nivel no concuerda con el año al que esta."

Ambos padres se sorprendieron, la pareja Weasley pensaron que la naturaleza de la conversación era privada pero se quedaron igualmente curiosos por la persona que salvo a sus dos hijos.

"¿Tan bueno es?" pregunto Lily ávida de saber sobre el hijo al que había descuidado.

"Podrías preguntarle a cualquiera de sus profesores y todos te dirían lo mismo, sean cuales sean sus planes de futuro, estoy seguro que los lograra con facilidad, aunque sospecho que su elección de carrera no requiere una varita." dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

"¿Acaso sabes a que quiere dedicarse después de salir de la escuela?" pregunto el pelinegro mayor sorprendido.

Minerva no dijo nada, solo les indico con un dedo que la siguieran y se acerco al bordillo donde se podía observar el campo de juego. Les indicó con el dedo a los padres que miraran en los asientos reservados para el personal docente y los invitados. No eran los únicos, muchos alumnos estaban observando el mismo lugar con emoción clara. Desde su posición pudieron reconocer a la mayoría de los profesores de la escuela pero había varios desconocidos que no reconocieron … bueno, Lily y Molly no los reconocieron, James y Arthur estaban casi hyper-ventilando por la sorpresa.

La pelirroja Potter se giro de golpe para observar a su marido. "¿James, que te ocurre?"

"¿Arthur, estas bien querido?" pregunto la matriarca Weasley preocupada.

"E-e-e-ese es Dragomir Gorgovitch, antiguo cazador de los Chudley Cannons, Gregory Cotton ex-buscador de las Flechas de Appleby." dijo el pelirrojo tartamudeando.

"Kevin Brood de los Halcones de Falmouth, Darren O'Hare de los Kenmare Kestrel. ¿Que hacen todos esos ex-jugadores profesionales aquí?" pregunto el pelinegro conmocionado, las pelirrojas ahora entendieron porque sus hombres estaban tan sorprendidos, ambos eran fans del quidditch hasta la médula.

"Han venido a ver jugar a Harry." las 4 cabezas de los adultos se giraron tan rápido que casi tuvieron un latigazo cervical.

"¿¡Queeeeeee!?" gritaron Arthur y James, las mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio pero sorprendidas sin embargo.

McGonagall resoplo. "No esteis tan sorprendidos, la única razón por la que Slytherin a ganado la copa los últimos 3 años es gracias Harry. Con un equipo tan disfuncional que iba cambiando de jugadores cada partido, fue casi un milagro que el talento del chico lograra compensar lo suficiente el juego como para tener la oportunidad de ganar. El talento de Harry llego a oídos de los equipos profesionales y este año han mandado a sus ojeadores para ver que tal juega."

James era casi incapaz de mantenerse quieto. "¿Me estas diciendo que Harry podría llegar a ser jugador profesional si les impresiona lo suficiente?" dijo en un tono emocionado.

"Tranquilízate James, eso es solo si nuestro hijo acepta." reprocho la pelirroja, Arthur y James se quedaron mirando a la mujer como si hubiera venido de otro planeta.

"No tengo dudas de que aceptaría." todos volvieron a mirar a la profesora. "Uno de los amigos de Harry, Roger Davis admitió que a pesar de que su objetivo era trabajar en el ministerio, su sueño era jugar en la copa del mundo de quidditch junto a vuestro hijo y otro de sus amigos, Blaise Zabinni." admitió dejando mudos a los 4. La anciana miro su reloj antes de volver a mirar a sus antiguos alumnos. "Si me disculpáis, tengo que volver con los demás profesores, espero que disfrutéis del partido." dijo antes de marcharse.

James fue el primero en salir de su estupor. "Nuestro hijo apunta alto." le comento a su esposa.

Lily solo asintió con la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos. No sabia como sentirse con las aspiraciones de su primogénito aunque en el fondo era inmensamente feliz. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin había conseguido saber algunas cosas sobre su hijo, sus amigos, su sueño y sus estudios. Luego un ultimo pensamiento cruzo su mente. " _¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia?_ "

"¡Mami!"

La pelirroja se giro de golpe para coger en pleno vuelo a su hija. "¿Hola cariño como te a ido?" pregunto con una sonrisa. James vio a su hija y sonrió pero no dijo nada más estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a los ex-jugadores con miradas evaluadoras.

"Muy bien." aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Nos la encontramos de camino y la trajimos con nosotros." dijo Bill Weasley que iba al lado de su hermanita pequeña, Ginny.

Lily miro entonces al joven adulto. "Muchas gracias." giró la cabeza entonces para observar a su hija en brazos. "¿Que has estado asiendo?"

La pequeña Rose dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "He ido a ver a Harry."

La madre pelirroja tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras de la niña. "¿Has hablado con tu hermano?" pregunto en shock. Hacia meses que intentaban contactar con él pero no tenían los medios o las veces que lo habían visto de lejos ni siquiera reconoció sus presencias.

Rose asintió con la cabeza. "Si, estuvimos hablando sobre lo que nos gustaba, lo que hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre, me pregunto si me gustaba volar... También me presento a su mejor amigo Blaise y a su novia Daphne y tamb..." esas palabras dichas la niña fue bruscamente interrumpida.

"¿¡Novia!?" casi grito sorprendida.

"Jejeje desde luego es mi hijo, su cuarto año y ya tiene a una chica en el bolsillo." comento en un tono lúdico.

"James no empieces." reprocho la mujer.

"Disculpad, pero deberíamos ir sentándonos el partido esta a punto de empezar." interrumpió la matriarca Weasley.

Lily no había acabado con esta conversación, ni de lejos, no iba a aceptar que su hijo fuera igual que su padre en su juventud, un mujeriego empedernido. Aun así, lo dejo de lado por ahora y se sentó con los demás en sus asientos.

Lo curioso era que, a pesar de que todos estaban en los balcones para Gryffindor, hubo un niña pequeña que esperaba de todo corazón que Slyhterin ganara.

XxxXxxX

La multitud estaba emocionada, había llegado el momento esperado. "¡Muy bien! Damas y caballeros bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Soy Lee Jordan y seré el comentarista encargado, por desgracia la profesora McGonagall estará aquí presente a mi lado para fastidiar la mayoría de mis chistes."

"Jordan." la tono de advertencia resonó por todo el campo haciendo reír al publico.

"Es broma profesora, no se lo tome tan mal. Muy bien, para empezar tenemos al equipo invicto de Slytherin, han ganado la copa durante los últimos 3 años y estoy seguro de que su capitán a armado un equipo dispuesto a todo para mantener el titulo." Los jugadores de verde y plata empezaron a salir volando a en sus escobas.

"¡El guardián, Blaise Zabinni. Los bateadores, Johanna Climb y Jody Jacknife. El buscador Jacob Barlow... y los cazadores, Mark Finnigan, Daphne Greengrass y el capitán Harry Potter!" toda la casa de Slytherin estallo en aplausos ensordecedores con las otras casas aplaudiendo educadamente.

Los jugadores se colocaron en un semi-circulo en su lado del campo cerca de la señora Hooch en el centro del campo a la espera de sus rivales. Todos estaban saludando a la multitud.

"Parece que Potter a armado a un equipo vario pinto, esperemos que sea suficiente para ellos. Después de todo, el capitán de Gryffindor es conocido por ser un fanático del deporte y no olvidemos al nuevo buscador de su equipo. Con ustedes los jugadores."

"El capitán y guardián, Oliver Wood. Los bateadores Fred y George Weasley. Las cazadoras, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell. Por ultimo, el nuevo y flamante buscador, el niño-que-vivio, ¡Charlus Potter! La multitud se volvió loca, los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudieron con todo lo que tenían mientras los Slytherin aplaudían educadamente. No era que los estudiantes de azul y amarillo odiaran a Slytherin, era solo que estaban hartos de que ganasen y querían que para variar, alguien los derrotara.

Los jugadores de rojo y dorado saludaron a la multitud, ninguno más que cierto pelirrojo de 1er año disfrutando de su momento de gloria antes de que todos se pusieran en la misma formación que sus oponentes.

La señora Hooch tenia el quaffle en la mano derecha y su escoba en la mano izquierda miró lentamente a cada uno de los jugadores. "Quiero un juego limpio." fue todo lo que dijo pero el tono duro dejo en claro que no iba a tolerar tonterías.

Con un fuerte silbido, 15 escobas se lanzaron en el aire y el quaffle salio por el aire.

"Empieza el partido. Potter coge el quaffle y se dirige a la meta contraria seguido de cerca por Greengrass y Finnigan, pase a Greengrass que sigue avanzando a la portería. En serio, Potter que envidia me das por tener semejante bonbon como novia.

"¡Jordan!"

"Vale, vale, vuelvo a lo mio. Greengrass esquiva a Johnson, se acerca a la cancha, tira y ... Wood despeja por los pelos. Esperad un..."

Oliver había conseguido impedir que el balón entrara por el aro de la derecha del extremo golpeándolo con fuerza. Pero no se esperaba que cierto ojiverde estuviera esperando fuera del área para golpear el balón con un giro de su escoba la pelota salio disparada al aro de la izquierda. Oliver no pudo llegar a tiempo y el quaffle entro.

"¡Marca!¡10 a 0 para Slytherin! Potter a conseguido rematar el balón después de que Wood parara el tiro de Greengrass, si que se compenetran esos, dos me pregunto si es lo mismo con ..."

"¡Jordan!" grito indignada la anciana. La jugadora rubia estaba roja de vergüenza mientras la multitud se reía a gritos. Harry le dio el mal de ojo al comentarista y se prometió hacerle una buena broma para vengarse.

"Balón de vuelta para Gryffindor. Johnson coge el balón y se dirige a la cancha de Slytherin, esquiva a Finnigan y pasa a Bell, Bell esquiva un bludger haciendo una inmersión, pase a Spin … ¡No! Potter intercepta el balón, y va a la carga. Esquiva un bludger de Weasley, quiero decir Fred, o George, no se cual es cual, pasa por encima de Johnson esquivando, se acerca a la cancha. Dispara y … Marca ¡20 a 0 para Slytherin!

Todos los Slytherin iban animando como locos con emoción mientras las demás casas se iban desanimando por momentos. En los balcones de las torres y los asientos para invitados los espectadores miraban impresionados.

Sia y Silena, que estaba enrollada en el brazo de la pareja de su amo, estaban animando como locas junto a Roger a su lado en sus asientos a pesar de que casi todos sus compañeros parecían nerviosos por ver el equipo de verde tomar la delantera.

Algo similar pasaba en el balcón de la torre de Gryffindor, aunque todos estaban más impresionados que deprimidos, hubo claramente una niña pelirroja que estaba aplaudiendo como loca al ver a su hermano mayor ganar.

"¿Rose, estas animando al equipo de Harry?" pregunto la madre pelirroja, James estaba demasiado concentrado en ver a su hijo pasar el balón a Mark que tiro a puerta marcando de nuevo para su equipo.

La pequeña aplaudió de nuevo antes de contestar "¡Si!" Claro que iba a animar a Harry, Charlus era malo con ella y no lo soportaba.

El partido siguió durante otros 20 minutos y el marcador estaba a 140 a 0.

"¡Potter! ¡No! ¡Tu no Harry! ¡Charlus, coge la snitch de una vez, esto es una violación deportiva en toda regla!

"¡Jordan!"

"¿Que? Es verdad, Gryffindor no a marcado ni una sola vez y nos están machacando. Ademas, desde cuando Harry y Blaise son tan buenos."

Todos los que habían visto jugar a los dos tenían que admitir que la diferencia entre el año pasado y este era clara como el día. Harry esquivaba con maniobras imposibles tanto bludgers como jugadores y tiraba a puerta con una fuerza y técnica impresionante. Blaise antes cometía errores, dejaba pasar algún quaffle de forma inadvertida o no llegaba a tiempo al aro indicador para impedir que marcara, pero hoy, las pocas veces que las cazadoras de Gryffindor llegaron cerca del área para disparar el ojinegro paro siempre sus tiros anticipándose a ellos.

Daphne no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de no ser tan buena como su prometido o su amigo era de lejos una de las mejores jugadoras en el campo. Aunque Mark no era tan bueno, era lo suficientemente competente como para seguir el ritmo de los 2 cazadores, Johanna y Jody habían estado atosigando sin descanso a las cazadoras y, en ocasiones, a Charlus para darle una ventaja a Jacob de encontrar la snitch.

"Potter pasa a Finnigan, esquiva un bludger, pasa por encima de Spinnet, pase a Green ... ¿Esperad un momento, que le pasa a Charlus?" todos se giraron para ver al buscador de Gryffindor que se estaba peleando con su escoba, parecía como si tuviera mente propia y quisiera tirar al niño al vació.

Harry se paro un momento para mirar al pelirrojo. " _Esto no es normal, su escoba es nueva o sea que debe ser..._ " el ojiverde busco en las gradas, en concreto donde cierto profesor sospechoso con turbante miraba a Charlus con ojos intensos. Harry estrecho los ojos. " _Eso me temía._ " Harry observo como iba el juego, Daphne había marcado de nuevo y la posecion fue para Gryffindor, fue a la carga esperando recuperar el balón, aunque por su cabeza estaban pasando cosas muy interesantes. " _¡Silena!_ "

Cierto Quetzaltcoalt femenino se tenso ligeramente antes de hablar con su amo a través de sus mentes. " ** _¿Si querido?_** "

El incidente Weasley no solo le había dejado una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, la magia tan intensa que fue utilizada ese día creo una conexión entre maestro y familiar tan profunda que ambos podían comunicarse a través de su mente.

" _¿Ves a Quirell?_ " pregunto.

La serpiente emplumada escaneo entre los asientos hasta que encontró el turbante violeta del profesor. " ** _Lo tengo._** "

Harry sonrió mientras le arrebataba el quaffle a Katie y se lo paso a Daphne. " _Céntrate en él, vamos a sacar un Salazar._ "

Si las serpientes pudieran sonreír, Silena habría tenido una sonrisa sanguinaria aterradora mientras miraba con malicia al profesor. En cuando a que se referían los dos … bueno …

El pelinegro se concentro profundamente sintiendo la conexión con su familiar y con todo el odio que pudo reunir susurro. " _¡Crucio!_ "

El efecto fue inmediato, Quirell empezó a retorcerse por el suelo bajo la mirada sorprendida del publico cercano, mientras que la escoba de Charlus dejo de moverse de forma aleatoria. Harry mantuvo la maldición unos segundos más antes de cortar la magia y liberar al desgraciado de su dolor. Luego siguió jugando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nadie vio o sospecho nada, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Tampoco es como si pudiera comprender lo que había pasado.

Un "Salazar" era la pequeña broma entre los dos para designar la magia con serpientes del anciano. De la misma forma que el mago milenario les contó como antaño usaba a las serpientes como medio para usar magia antes de la creación de las varitas, Harry y Silena habían conseguido reproducir la habilidad, no solo eso, sino que a través de su profunda conexión, eran capaces de hacer magia sin estar en contacto físico. Aunque era muy agotador sobretodo si se usaba de forma prolongada pero la maldición solo había durado 10 segundos, tiempo suficiente para romper la concentración del maestro del turbante sobre la escoba del pelirrojo.

Harry tampoco tenia reparos en usar un imperdonable. Salazar le había enseñado que la magia era solo eso, magia, ni buena ni mala, solo una heramienta. Aunque si era verdad que los hechizos oscuros existían, era para un fin, hacer daño y matar pues fue para eso que fueron inventados. En una guerra o una batalla a muerte, debías estar dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, y esa es una lección que Harry acepto de todo corazón.

Harry siguió jugando con todo lo que tenia, marcando una y otra vez junto a Mark y Daphne. Iban 230 a 10 a su favor, Blaise había dejado pasar el quaffle a través de sus aros cuando estaba mirando a Charlus luchando para no caerse de su escoba.

En este momento Harry tenia el balón y se acerco de nuevo a la cancha contraria con Mark a su lado y Daphne detrás de el. Cuando entro en el área lanzo el quaffle asia atrás pasándoselo a su prometida que tan pronto como lo cogió tiro apuntando al aro de la derecha. Harry estaba tapándole la visión a Oliver y no vio el quaffle acercándose al aro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"240 a 10 … ¿esa jugada es siquiera legal?" pregunto el comentarista de Gryffindor en un tono exasperado.

"¡Jacob!" grito el capitán de Slytherin llamando la atención del buscador. "Coge la snitch de una vez. Tenemos este partido ganado." El alumno de 7mo año asintió y busco con el doble de esfuerzo la pequeña bola dorada.

El partido siguió su curso 15 minutos más hasta que... "Spinnet esquiva a Greengrass y pasa a Jonhson se acercan a los aros preparados para... ¡Un momento! ¡Potter ha visto la snitch!" grito Roger llamando la atención de todo el mundo que observaron como el pelirrojo estaba volando a toda velocidad, un brillo dorado llamo la atención de Harry.

"¡Jacob date prisa! ¡Johanna, Jody, abatitlo!" grito dando sus ordenes. Puede que ya tuvieran el partido ganado pero quería una victoria total sobre los Gryffindor.

Jacob se apresuró a ir tras la snitch mientras que los 2 bateadores buscaban los bludger con sonrisas maliciosas ansiosos por golpear al niñato arrogante.

Charlus iba en cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su escoba era la mas rápida junto a la de Harry, el modelo ninbus 2000 había sido el más rápido del mercado desde hace 7 años. No iban a ganar, los inútiles de sus compañeros de equipo no iban a poder remontar el marcador pero al menos podría hacer un control de daños si cogía la pequeña esfera dorada. Iba a ser el que salvara al equipo de una derrota humillante.

El niño estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos arrogantes que casi no vio a tiempo el bludger que se dirigía hacia él. Esquivó por los pelos y girando su cabeza hacia atrás vió que los dos bateadores de Slytherin lo estaban persiguiendo, la sonrisa siniestra en sus caras casi hizo que el niño se meara en los pantalones.

Olvidándose por completo de la snitch, empezó a huir por su vida mientras Johanna y Jody iban dirigiendo un bludger en su dirección.

"Maldita sea. Climb y Jacknife están persiguiendo a Potter sin piedad. Parece que ha perdido de vista la snitch pero Barlow sigue en carrera persiguiéndola."

Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír al ver a su hermano gritando como una niña mientras sus dos bateadores lo perseguían pasándose el bludger entre ellos y gritando como posesos para asustarlo.

Nadie dijo que la intimidación no estuviera permitida en el quidditch.

Jacob iba tras la snitch estirando todo lo posible el brazo para cogerla pero tuvo que esquivar rápidamente sin perder de vista su objetivo para no ser golpeado por el otro bludger circulando por el campo.

"Los hermanos Weasley están persiguiendo a Barlow. Climb y Jacknife parecen haberse dado cuenta y han dejado de perseguir a Potter para defender a su buscador."

Charlus suspiro aliviado antes de mirar a donde estaba Jacob, viéndolo al otro lado del campo y persiguiendo de cerca la snitch se apresuro lo más rápido que pudo para interceptarlo.

Un esfuerzo vano.

El buscador de Slytherin giro sobre el propio eje de la escoba para esquivar otro bludger mandado por los gemelos antes de estirar la mano mientras estaba volando boca abajo para coger la pelotita con alas.

¡Y lo consiguió!

"¡Barlow coge la snitch! ¡520 a 10! ¡Victoria para Slytherin!" grito Lee Jordan en un tono abatido y desganado que fue sofocado rápidamente por los rugidos de los alumnos de verde y plata en en las gradas de espectadores. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudieron con educación pero sin ganas. Después de todo, Slytherin llevaba 510 puntos de ventaja para obtener la copa. ¡Como iban sus equipos a compensar eso!

Harry se apresuró a abrazar a Daphne con alegría antes de que fuera casi tirado de su escoba por el resto del equipo. Separándose Harry y Blaise sacaron a Jacob de su escoba y lo colocaron en sus hombros antes de hacer una vuelta de honor por todo el campo.

Los Gryffindor estaban muy callados, los ánimos por los suelos esta era la paliza más grande que había recibido su casa en los últimos 50 años. Ya podían despedirse de la copa de quidditch para este año. Oliver especialmente, parecía apunto de saltar de su escoba para caerse al vació y estamparse al suelo desde 20 metros de altura.

McGonagall tenia una expresión pétrea en su rostro y la media sonrisa de Severus no hizo nada para mejorar su humor.

El balcón de la torre de Gryffindor, era especialmente silencioso, la decepción estaba escrita en la mayoría de sus rostros excepto por 3 personas.

Cierta niña pelirroja estaba aplaudiendo sin control bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Ginny Weasley.

Lily y James Potter miraban a su primogénito conmocionados. McGonagall les había dicho que era bueno, pero no pensaban que lo seria hasta este punto. La madre pelirroja no pudo también observar con añorancia la sonrisa de felicidad del ojiverde y desear que tuviera la misma expresión cuando estuviera en su presencia.

El equipo de Slytherin se dirigió de vuelta a los vestuarios con los ánimos por las nubes después de acabar su vuelta por todo el campo. Harry en concreto se sentía como si cruzara el séptimo cielo con su escoba, habían obtenido una victoria espectacular, impresionado a los ojeadores y estaba impaciente para que la noche llegara, se había ganado un polvo en toda regla con sus dos chicas.

XENDX

* * *

Voila, si os a gustado dejadme un like, si queréis comentar algo dejadme un review, hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

Antes de empezar, solo decir que no me gusta como me ha quedado el capitulo, pero voy de culo con el trabajo por lo que solo tengo esto que ofrecer, espero que os guste.

 **Capitulo 11 : el Espejo, Navidad y San Mungo.**

 **XxxXxxX**

El Expreso de Hogwarts iba de camino a Londres llevando a los alumnos de la escuela de vuelta a sus hogares para la fiesta de Navidad. En cierto compartimento se encontraba un grupo formado por 3 Slytherins y 2 Ravenclaw. Blaise y Roger estaban sentados en asientos opuestos cerca de la puerta jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, Daphne y Sia, sentadas frente a frente, estaban charlando animadamente mientras que Harry estaba sentado cerca de la ventana apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la ventana mirando el paisaje.

El primer semestre había concluido con el partido de quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, siendo Ravenclaw el ganador por un margen muy estrecho de apenas 20 puntos, los jugadores de azul estuvieron a punto de perder por culpa de Cedric Diggory, el buscador de Hufflepuff que había atrapado la snitch. Harry podía admitir sin problemas que el chico rubio era de lejos el mejor buscador de la escuela y que Jacob iba a tener problemas para vencerlo.

Harry recordó con cariño como Rose, o Rosy como la llamaba, había empezado a escribirle preguntando sobre mil y una cosas, la escuela, como estaba, que le gustaba, si podían quedar en algún lugar para pasar el rato. A pesar de que el pelinegro solo había empezado a interactuar con la pequeña niña hace apenas 2 meses, pudo decir que en el fondo la quería y la veía como a su hermana pequeña.

Era imposible no amar a esa niña linda con ojos vibrantes de alegría.

Por desgracia, esos momentos donde disfrutaba leyendo la correspondencia de su hermana se veían amargados en ocasiones por las cartas que le enviaban sus progenitores de forma conjunta. Harry no había abierto ni una sola de ellas, simplemente las dejaba de lado y leía la carta de su hermana, aunque su humor se agriaba cada vez que eso sucedía.

Harry frunció el ceño, no entendía porque simplemente no las quemaba como todas las otras cartas que había recibido desde su segundo año.

Bueno, no era del todo cierto, si lo sabia pero se negaba a reconocer la verdad. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que … después de todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que le habían hecho...

"Maldito espejo..." murmuro con rabia.

(Flashback)

Era tarde por la noche cuando Harry salio de la biblioteca, se había pasado toda la tarde del domingo mirando libros de defensa para poder programar un buen plan de estudio para sus amigos. Quirell era un inútil, sus tartamudeos incesantes y la poca profundidad de los temas que abarcaban en clase convirtieron la clase de DCAO en una completa perdida de tiempo. Incluso a la hora de practicar con hechizos, los alumnos que tenían dificultades iban a pedir consejos al ojiverde, el cobarde con turbante era incapaz de dar un consejo coherente o remotamente útil.

Harry suspiro. " _¿Dumbledore no puede contratar a un profesor medianamente decente o que se quede más de un año en el colegio?_ " pensó, cualquiera diría que lo hace aposta.

Harry siguió caminando en dirección a la salla común hasta que vio una puerta abierta, algo bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que las puertas del castillo estaban encantadas para cerrarse por si solas si están demasiado tiempo abiertas. El pelinegro se acerco por curiosidad para ver que había dentro de la salla.

Al entrar pudo ver que la salla entera estaba vacía, ni muebles, ni sillas, nada. Excepto por un espejo enmarcado por un soporte de madera con 2 pilares esculpidos y la punta triangular que media 4 metros de alto y 2 de ancho. Era precioso , los bordes forjados con diferentes curvas y giros dándole una belleza particular y en la parte superior una inscripción.

" _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse..._ " leyó en voz baja intrigado. La frase no tenia sentido alguno, no era latín, griego o cualquier otra lengua que Salazar le haya enseñado. El pelinegro bajo la vista para mirarse en el espejo y se quedo en shock.

Harry se veía a si mismo, pero era un Harry muy diferente al de ahora. La versión del espejo era más alto y mayor de edad, vestido con una túnica de quidditch de color blanco con bordes azules, el uniforme oficial del equipo nacional de quidditch. Tenia a Daphne y Sia en los brazos y estaba al lado de Blaise y Roger con los mismos uniformes. Lo que realmente lo dejo en shock fue el resto de la gente a su alrededor. Salazar, Narcissa, las familias de Daphne, Roger y Blaise y, lo más desconcertante, los Potter. James, Lily, Charlus y Rosy. Todo el mundo sonriendole felices.

"Que tipo de broma es esta." dijo en voz baja conmocionado. La imagen que estaba viendo no tenia sentido, los Potter de buena gana junto al resto del grupo, no tenia sentido. Lo peor era que no le desagradaba la vista, lo anhelaba a pesar que una parte muy oscura y llena de odio de su corazón lo quería negar con vehemencia. Los Potter, excepto Rosy no tenían lugar en este espejo.

Harry volvió a sus sentidos cuando noto a Silena deslizándose de su manga, la serpiente emplumada empezó sisear furiosa. " **¿Que pasa chica?** "

" **¡Alguien esta aquí, oculto!** " explico con rabia antes de salir completamente de la manga de Harry y empezó a deslizarse por el suelo, lamiendo con su lengua bífida el aire. Harry sabia un montón de cosas sobre las serpientes, entre ellas, que eran capaces de detectar a sus presas probando el aire o detectar las fuentes de calor en algunos casos. Silena de pronto levantó la cabeza del suelo y giró la cabeza mirando una de las esquinas de la habitación antes de levantar la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire y desplegar las alas de forma amenazante. " **¡Ahi!** " siseó.

Harry saco su varita y apunto en la esquina señalada. "No es muy educado espiar a la gente." dijo con una voz fría llena de promesas de dolor. El pelinegro podía ver el aire curvándose formando una silueta invisible, no podía reconocer su identidad pero sabia que estaba ahí.

Una risa jovial resonó por la salla. "Buenas noches señor Potter, supongo que fui un poco arrogante por pensar que no me descubrirías." dijo el desconocido antes que el encantamiento desilusionador cayera. Harry reconoció enseguida al desconocido.

" _¿Solo un poco arrogante?_ " pensó con asco. El hombre que tenia delante era Albus Dumbledore.

"Veo que has contemplado las maravillas del espejo de Oesed." dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo.

"¿Que tiene de especial este espejo?" pregunto curioso por saber de donde provenía la imagen que había visto en él.

El anciano giro la cabeza para mirar al ojiverde. "Permiteme explicarte. El hombre más feliz en la Tierra podría usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, eso es, él podría mirarse en él y se vería a sí mismo exactamente como es. ¿Eso ayuda?"

Harry se quedo mirando el espejo, la imagen que vio antes volvió mostrandole una versión alterna de él junto a todas esas personas. Luego miro asía arriba en la inscripción tallada en la madera del espejo intentando descubrir su significado. "Oesed … Oesed …" murmuro una y otra vez el nombre en busca de respuestas hasta que la encentro. "Significa deseo al revés. ¿Significa que nos muestra lo que queremos?" pregunto escéptico girando la cabeza para mirar al director.

"Sí … y no. Nos muestra nada más y nada menos que los más profundos, más desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón." explico.

Harry se quedo mirando al profesor incrédulo antes de volver a mirar en el espejo. Los Potter, su deseo. El espejo intentaba decirle que su mayor deseo también incluía a los Potter en su vida. El pelinegro miro entonces la inscripción sobre el espejo, de la misma forma que desencripto el nombre del espejo, leyó la inscripción al revés. "Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo." murmuro en voz baja antes de que una enorme rabia se acumulara en su interior. Miro asía abajo directamente en su familiar mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo asía la serpiente. " **Silena nos vamos.** " siseó en un tono frio. Silena obedeció y se subió de nuevo en la manga de su amo. Harry procedió a darse la vuelta para salir.

"¿Señor Potter?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Debería mandarlo a arreglar profesor porque estoy seguro que lo que he visto no es más que una mala broma." dijo en un tono frio lleno de resentimiento mientras salia por la puerta para volver a su dormitorio. " _No puede ser mi mayor deseo, me niego a creerlo._ " pensó con rabia contenida.

 **XxxXxxX**

Habia transcurrido 1 mes desde ese incidente pero no había podido olvidarlo. La duda se había instaurado en su interior y se negaba a salir algo que lo confundió en gran medida y lo ponía de mal humor.

" **¿Querido, estas bien?** " pregunto Silena, tan concentrado había estado en sus pensamientos que Harry ni siquiera había sentido a su familiar arrastrarse fuera de la manga.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cresta de su familiar ganándose silbidos de placer. " **Si chica, estoy bien.** "

Los amigos del ojiverde observaron la escena con preocupación, hacia semanas que Harry estaba en este estado, cuando se quedaban en silencio el chico se pondría de mal humor sin razón. Sabían que no sacarían nada de él, ni siquiera sabia lo que le pasaba por lo que decidieron distraerlo y que no pensara demasiado en las cosas.

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas, Harry decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos y disfruto de un tiempo de calidad con sus amigos jugando al ajedrez o al snap explosivo y coqueteando con Daphne y Sia. Llegaron por fin por la tarde a la estación de King Cross. Habiendo cambiado sus túnicas por ropas muggles con anterioridad, lo único que le faltaba a Harry fue reducir el tamaño de sus baúles y meterlos en sus bolsillos. Con eso hecho los 5 salieron del compartimento para ir a reunirse con sus familias.

"¡Harry!" todos se giraron para ver a Neville corriendo asía ellos. "¿Perdona pero … lo que hablamos hace tiempo, aun sigue en pie?" pregunto esperanzado.

Harry le dio una sonrisa. "Por supuesto, iré a San Mungo el 26. ¿Tu abuela esta de acuerdo con esto?" pregunto esperando que la vieja mujer orgullosa les permitiera probar su idea.

"Si, al principio estaba un poco dudosa pero después de tanto tiempo intentando curas sin éxito supongo que debió pensar que no teníamos nada que perder." dijo un poco deprimido.

Harry asintió y se despidió del chico Gryffindor antes coger de la mano a Sia y Daphne y salio del tren seguido de cerca por Blaise y Roger. Los 5 buscaron entre la multitud hasta que reconocieron a sus padres, Harry sonrió al ver a Narcisa y se acercaron. La mujer rubia abrazo de inmediato a su hija y al ojiverde. "Os he echado de menos"

Sia suspiro. "Mama, han sido solo 4 meses." dijo exasperada.

"Sigue siendo demasiado, y con lo ocupada que estoy en el trabajo no tengo tiempo de ir a veros a Hogsmeade y ni siquiera he podido ir a ver a Harry en su partido de quidditch porque 'técnicamente' no somos familia." dijo con un puchero antes de soltar a su hija y hijo adoptivo. La mujer rubia miro entonces al ojiverde. "Espero por tu bien que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería." dijo estrechando los ojos.

Harry se puso nervioso y sonrió como pudo. "Alguna que otra cosa. ¡Pero no es culpa mía!" dijo, la ultima parte casi gritando al ver a la mujer Malfoy/Black mirándolo con toda su furia.

Narcisa iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida. "Narcisa, querida, no deberías perder el tiempo con esta gente. Debemos irnos a casa." dijo un hombre rubio. Todos se giraron para ver al recién llegado y todos fruncieron el ceño, ninguna más que la propia Narcisa que estaba mirando al individuo con cara de asco.

El hombre era rubio, de pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenia los ojos azules. Iba vestido con pantalones de seda y zapatos de cuero junto con una túnica y una capa por encima de esta, por ultimo llevaba un bastón en su manga derecha con el mango en forma de serpiente. Todas sus prendas, incluido el bastón, eran de color negro. Justo detrás del hombre se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

"Lucius, creo que deje bien claro hace años que no iba a volver contigo, puede que estemos casados pero solo en el papel, no tengo ninguna intención de volver contigo." dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

La cara del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de furia. "Como te atreves a hablarme así, a tu esposo, llevo 2 años teniendo que justificar tu ausencia en mis fiestas, me niego a hacerlo un año más. Tu y Casiopeia vais a hacer lo que se os manda" dijo mientras extendió el brazo para arrastrar a su mujer de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy. Por desgracia para Lucius alguien se interpuso.

Harry cogió el brazo del rubio presumido con su mano izquierda antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla aplastando con fuerza al brazo del mago escuálido. Lucius lo miro con rabia pero dicha rabia se convirtió el miedo al notar algo deslizándose por su brazo. Cuando miro su brazo noto a la serpiente emplumada se había enroscado por toda la longitud de su brazo y estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que Lucius quiso gritar de dolor pero no se atrevía. Silena tenia su cabeza justo delante de la cara del rubio con la boca abierta mostrandole sus dos hileras de dientes afilados junto a sus colmillos que sobresalían.

Draco estaba mirando con horor la escena temiendo por la vida de su padre pero sin atreverse a hacer nada debido a la serpiente emplumada.

"Yo que iría con cuidado Malfoy, las personas que amenazan a mis seres queridos suelen tener … accidentes." dijo en una voz mortal que no cuadraba con la dulce sonrisa que tenia plasmada en la cara. Pero lo peor fueron sus ojos, el verde se había ido sustituido por un rojo lleno de promesas de dolor y sufrimiento.

"Esto no te concierne Potter." logro articular a pesar del dolor.

"Oh claro que me concierne, acabas de hablar a la mujer que considero como mi propia madre y a mi chica como si fueran vulgares posesiones." dijo dejando en shock al rubio. Lucius sabia que Harry no había estado viviendo con sus padres, toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra lo sabia pero jamas se hubiera imaginado que estaba viviendo con esas 2. "Eres demasiado parecido a esos idiotas puristas que infestaban la cámara de Slytherin hace 4 años, yo que tu iría con cuidado, podrías acabar como ellos." dijo. La nariz de Silena empezó a sacar humo mientras una luz amarilla empezó a brillar dentro de su boca.

Lucius empezó a entrar en pánico, no solo por la amenaza sino también porque Silena estaba apunto de freír su cara. "¡Espera! Narcisa no debe tener un trabajo muy rentable y sin el apoyo financiero de tus padres no debe ser fácil llegar a final de mes. Dime una cantidad y estoy seguro podremos solucionaaaAHHH..." Lucius ni siquiera acabo su frase pues el agarre de Harry y Silena se hizo aun más fuerte obligandolo a ahogar un grito de dolor.

"Eso demuestra lo ciego que estas ante los talentos de tu esposa. Narcisa tiene una maestría en pociones, una de las pocas en toda Gran Bretaña por lo que te aseguro que con su talento puede vivir una vida muy cómoda y mantenernos a Sia y a mi sin problemas." empezó antes de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona. "Por no decir que los fondos de la cámara Black que fueron asignados a Narcisa cuando se caso contigo siguen estando abiertos a ella."

La expresión del rubio se volvió una de rabia mezclada con el dolor. "¿Como puede ¡HUMF!" tuvo que reprimir otra vez un grito. Desde que la rubia se fue, Lucius ya no podía acceder a los recursos de esa cámara y eran imperativos a sus planes. La bóveda de confianza que se le asigno por los Black cuando se caso con Narcisa se rellenaba cada 5 años con 100 000 galeones, más dinero del que tenia reunido en su propia bóveda principal. Cuando supo que ya no podía tocar el dinero, se fue directo a Gringotts para exigir explicaciones, explicaciones que esos seres se negaron a darle.

Por ello, tuvo que ir a hacer una queja en el ministerio demandando al banco por quebrar el acuerdo entre el Ministerio de la Magia y los goblins. Pero el banco envió a su embajador, un embajador que habia hecho un juramento mágico para siempre decir la verdad siempre y cuando sea necesario. El maldito goblin había explicado que Lucius ya no tenia derecho a usar esa bóveda debido a razones que el banco no podía desvelar por los deseos del propietario. Claro esta el estuvieron muy confundidos por su afirmación, se suponía que era una bóveda Black asignada desde antes de que la casa cayera en desgracia. Desgraciadamente para ellos, y Lucius, el goblin no pudo dar detalles sin traicionar la confidencialidad con su cliente y quebrantar más de 5 leyes establecidas entre el acuerdo mago/goblin. Lucius no tuvo otro remedio que apretar los dientes lleno de rabia.

"No tienes por que saberlo, ahora escúchame bien." dijo antes de acercarse a la oreja del rubio. "Yo no soy Dumbledore, yo no tengo reparos en cazarte como la cucaracha que eres y torturarte hasta la muerte. Los idiotas en mi primer año pensaron que podrían controlarme solo porque su sangre era 'superior'. Todos ellos están ahora encerados en Azkaban junto a sus patéticas familias o enterados en algún lugar donde nadie los encontrara jamas." susurró en un tono que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Lucius. "Vuelve a intentar meterte con Narcisa o Casiopeia, llévame la contraria o intenta algo con ese perito faldero al que llamas hijo y sacare todos los trapos sucios que tengo sobre vosotros, me asegurare de quitaros todo aquello por lo que estáis tan orgullosos y presumís y después de todo eso os matare a los dos sin pensarme los dos." susurro al final en un tono mortal que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Malfoy estaba temblando aterrado, ahora veía que Narcisa había conseguido chantajearle hace años gracias a Harry. No sabia el como había conseguido esas pruebas ni tampoco cuales eran pero eso no importaba ahora mismo, tenia que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible y replantearse sus planes con respecto a este … monstruo.

Harry se separo del rubio. " **Silena.** " siseó en parsel enviando escalofríos por la espalda a Draco y Lucius. La serpiente emplumada se arrastro de nuevo bajo la manga de su amo, no sin antes estrechar con fuerza una ultima vez el brazo del rubio arrogante que tuvo que sofocar otro grito. Por ultimo, Harry le soltó el brazo y Lucius se aparto rápidamente del pelinegro.

"Esto no a acabado Potter." dijo con rabia.

"Claro que no, no eres lo suficientemente listo como para tomarte mi amenaza en serio por lo que, adelante. Has tu jugada, cada vez que fracases en tu patético intento de hacerme caer sonreiré, al menos hasta que me canse y decida eliminarte." dijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria mientras seguía mirando a los dos Malfoy con sus ojos rojos. Ambos se estremecieron y se dieron la vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a su verde habitual y suspiro con cansancio antes de darse la vuelta para observar al resto de su grupo. Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente al ojiverde que empezó a sonreír. "¿Me he pasado?" pregunto rascándose la nuca.

"Para nada, a sido flipante." dijo Blaise avanzándose asía su mejor amigo y poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello, acción que imito el pelinegro del mismo lado. "Llevabas todo el año sin amenazar a nadie, empezaba a echar en falta ver a los de 1er año cagarse en los pantalones." dijo divertido.

Roger no tardo en unirse a ellos y pasar su brazo por detrás del cuello de Harry desde el otro lado. "Ya te digo, así Malfoy aprenderá a no cabrear al rey de las serpientes." dijo en el mismo tono.

"Soy incorregibles, me alegro que las niñas no hayan llegado todavía." dijo Narcisa en un tono de regaño aunque sus ojos mostraban lo orgullosa que estaba de su hijo adoptivo. Lucius nunca había apreciado sus talentos más allá de ser una mujer trofeo, se sentía muy feliz por ser reconocida por sus esfuerzos y no su belleza.

"¿Donde estarán?" se pregunto en voz alta Melisandra Zabinni buscando a Astoria, Tracey y su hija Anna. No había nadie a su alrededor, casi todo el mundo estaba al otro lado del anden.

"Preferiría que se dieran prisa así Harry no tendría que soportar a ciertas personas non gratas, ya tuvimos bastante con una." dijo Sia malhumorada, el ver a su donante de esperma la había puesto de mal humor, no quería que Harry aguantase otra escena similar con su antigua familia.

"Yo que tu no me preocuparía." empezó Blaise ganándose la atención del grupo. "Los Potter están ahí y toda esa multitud en el otro lado del hangar es por Charlus." dijo señalando con su brazo libre.

Todos miraron asía la multitud, a pesar de todas las cabezas que había por ahí no fue difícil discernir las caras de Lily y James Potter que parecían estar hablando con los reporteros del profeta. Harry casi podía imaginarse al idiota arrogante posando como un súper héroe delante de las cámaras, también se sintió muy mal por su pobre hermanita, tener que estar metida ahí dentro con toda esa gente debía ser difícil.

Bueno, al menos estaban demasiado ocupados como para venir a molestarlo, ya tenia suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para que vinieran ahora a empeorar su estado de animo.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin vieron al grupo de 3 niñas extraviado que venían en su dirección. Al parecer se habían quedado atrapadas en la multitud mientras intentaban abrirse paso cargando sus baúles. El grupo estando completo, se despidieron prometiendo verse durante las vacaciones de Navidad y se encaminaron cada uno asía sus hogares.

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama en la mansión Slytherin con Sia durmiendo sobre su pecho desnudo, solo llevaba sus pantalones para dormir. Eran ya pasadas las 00H00 y seguía sin poder dormir, las dudas en su mente se negaban a dejarlo tranquilo.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que había vuelto a casa y Narcisa no estaba contenta, para nada. La mujer rubia había esperado que tendrían un año tranquilo para no llamar la atención y que podrían disfrutar de su vida en la escuela pero al parecer cierto trol tuvo que aparecer y romper sus esperanzas. Lo peor era que no habían oído nada sobre el asunto, el ministerio y la escuela habían decidido ser discretos sobre este asunto.

Salazar por otro lado había estado pensativo, el anciano conocía de arriba a abajo la mayoría de los secretos de la escuela y sus defensas. Debería haber sido imposible para un trol entrar en el castillo con tanta facilidad y sin alertar a nadie, la única explicación posible era que alguien había introducido el trol en el castillo. Pero había algo que le molestaba aun más que eso, la magia del castillo estaba parcialmente unida a la del director y también las barreras que protegen Hogwarts. En el momento en el que el trol hubiera pisado los terrenos del castillo Dumbledore debería haberlo sabido por lo que, el anciano había ignorado deliberadamente la amenaza por sus propias razones o las defensas del castillo se habían deteriorado con el tiempo, algo que su orgullo no le permitía reconocer, después de todo fue él el encargado de la seguridad cuando construyo el colegio junto a sus compañeros.

Harry les había contado la mayoría de los sucesos en el castillo omitiendo el incidente con el espejo de Oesed. Quería contárselo a su abuelo pero no se atrevía y no sabia el porque.

Harry al final tuvo suficiente, no podía dormir de esta manera por lo que con cuidado se deslizo entre los brazos de su novia y se levanto de la cama. Al mirar por su habitación vio el pequeño nido de plumas colocado en una esquina sobre el cual estaba durmiendo Silena. Sonrió al verla y salio de su habitación en silencio para no despertarlas. El pelinegro se deslizo por los pasillos de la mansión sin hacer ningún ruido hasta llegar al salón, se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea encendida disfrutando del calor agradable y cerro los ojos.

La calma no duro mucho pues el ruido de un latigazo resonó por la salla y Harry se giro de golpe, solo para ver que Kreatcher estaba ahí de pie mirándolo preocupado. "¿Amo, se encuentra bien?"

El ojiverde sonrió cansado. "Si Kreatcher, estoy bien, solo tengo demasiadas cosas en mente." contesto.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Quizá una taza de té?" preguntó esperando poder ayudar a su amo.

Harry iba a contestar pero un recién llegado se le adelanto. "Que sean dos por favor."

Amo y sirviente se giraron para ver a Salazar vestido con su pijama verde esmeralda que le quedaba un poco estrecho resaltando sus músculos debajo de la tela. Harry nunca se acostumbraría a ver el físico de su abuelo, a pesar de ser incluso más viejo que Matusalem tenia el físico de un nadador olímpico que generalmente disimulada bajo sus túnicas largas y gruesas.

Kreatcher se inclino antes de desaparecer de nuevo para ir a preparar el pedido, Salazar se avanzo hasta la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón que estaba justo frente a Harry. "¿Bueno vas a contarme lo que te ha estado preocupando desde que llegaste?" preguntó. El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos, cosa que provoco una carcajada en el anciano calvo. "No me mires así, te he criado desde que tenias 7 años."

Harry aparto la mirada de los ojos del anciano. "No es nada."

"Si no fuera nada estarías en este mismo momento durmiendo en los brazos de Sia, pero aquí estas." explico pero su nieto seguía sin contestar. "Harry, sea cual sea el problema podemos solucionarlo, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas." le dijo con cariño y su sonrisa de abuelo, una sonrisa que solo Harry había visto hasta ahora.

Dudo, era una conversación que quería evitar por todos los medios porque, no solo temía la respuesta que iba a obtener, también temía la forma en la que Salazar iba a verlo.

Al final Harry acabo sediento y le contó lo que vio en el espejo y la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore. El anciano escucho en silencio sin decidir nada hasta que su nieto acabo el relato y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, para gran temor de Harry que esperaba su respuesta y opinión.

Después de un tiempo Salazar hablo. "Ya veo, por lo que según tu lo que viste en el espejo era un truco del viejo manipulador." dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro. "Yo no estoy tan seguro." la respuesta del anciano dejo a Harry en shock. "A pesar de que nunca lo he visto he oído hablar del espejo de Oesed y déjame decirte que es antiguo, tiene algunos trucos sin duda pero la imagen que muestra en su superficie es imposible de manipular."

Harry se quedo mirando a su abuelo hasta que la ira empezó a mostrase en su cara. "¿Me estas diciendo, que en el fondo de mi, sigo queriendo que esas dos escusas de padres y ese gordinflón arrogante formen parte de mi vida?" dijo con rabia apenas contenida.

Salazar asintió, su nieto iba a gritar pero el viejo Slytherin se le adelanto. "Antes de decir nada deja que me esplique." dijo. Aunque no le gustase, Harry obedeció y dejo hablar al anciano. "Antes del incidente con Voldemort amabas a tus padres de forma incondicional y aunque te niegues a admitirlo, lo sigues haciendo. Lily y James te hicieron daño, experimentaste un dolor que nadie debería sentir jamas y es por eso que los odias y estas resentido con ellos. Pero eso no quita el hecho que durante los primeros 4 años de tu vida os amasteis entre vosotros como una familia y, en el fondo, sigues queriendo a tus padres." explico.

Harry quería negarlo completamente pero no podía, las palabras que tanto había temido oír vinieron de la boca de la persona en quien más confiaba. La realidad que se había negado a ver le fue mostrada por el hombre que más admiraba. Y dolía. Mucho.

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su abuelo. "En cuanto a … ¿Como lo llamaste?¿ Gordinflón arrogante?" pregunto ganándose un resoplido divertido del ojiverde que trajo una sonrisa a su cara. "A pesar de que has definido de forma bastante exacta a Charlus, eso no quita que cuando Voldemort intento matarlo intentaste protegerlo con tu vida, a pesar de todos sus defectos y de como a pasado el tiempo, sigue siendo tu hermano."

Harry se quedo en silencio sin saber que pensar, pero de nuevo su abuelo tomo la palabra. "Luego estoy yo, el abuelo cascarrabias que le gusta patearte el culo cada vez que jugamos a quidditch." dijo en un tono divertido. Harry lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante y los ojos entrecerrados. "Narcisa, la madre sustituta con una obsesión por los abrazos." el ojiverde se rio ligeramente. "Y no olvidemos a Sia, una chica que te ama con toda su alma … y a veces le gusta convertirte en su osito de peluche personal, entre otras cosas ..." finalizo moviendo sus cejas de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

Harry se levanto para pegar a su abuelo de forma juguetona en el hombro y Salazar recibió el puñetazo con una sonrisa pero no por ello cambió la seriedad de la conversación. " No niegues tus sentimientos, acéptalos tal y como son, amas a los Potter a pesar de sus errores y sus defectos pero también los recientes y tu odio esta justificado. No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, perdonarlos o seguir enfadado con ellos, eso depende de ti pero escúchame cuando te digo que, el corazón no miente. Viste a través de ese espejo lo que mas deseabas, depende de ti si quieres intentar hacer realidad tu deseo o dejarte llevar por tu odio."

Harry se mantuvo callado de nuevo pensando. Perdonarlos, no se veía capaz de hacerlo, no ahora por lo menos. Por no decir que, aunque lo consiguiera, quedaba una cuestión aun más importante que esa.

"¿Como voy a confiar en ellos?" se pregunto en voz baja.

Salazar puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Eso ya no en tus manos, la confianza no es algo que das sin más, es difícil de obtener y muy fácil de romper, serán ellos los que deberán ganársela. Si realmente se la merecen, incluso si tu te niegas a reconocerlo, lo sabrás." dijo en un tono solemne. "Ademas, incluso si jamas se la ganan, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, pase lo que pase." concluyo con una sonrisa.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrazar a su abuelo. Salazar tenia su confianza, la había tenido desde que le acogió en su hogar hace 7 años.

Los dos se separaron y se percataron entonces de la presencia de Kreatcher que se habia quedado en silencio observando con una sonrisa el intercambio entre los dos. Sin decir nada, dejo la bandeja que contenía una tetera llena de té, dos tazas, leche y azúcar y se fue. Ambos sonrieron, dando gracias mentalmente al elfo antes de sentarse y servirse una taza cada uno.

Salazar dio un pequeño trago antes de poner una expresión seria mientras veía a su nieto. " Con este asunto resuelto me gustaría comentar otra cosa." dijo provocando que Harry lo mirara con seriedad. " Al margen de lo que hayas visto en el espejo, lo que realmente me pregunto es que hacia un espejo como ese en la escuela y porque Dumbledore estaba en la habitación esperando en una esquina." se pregunto.

"No lo sé, pero están pasando cosas muy extrañas este año, un trol se cuela en la escuela, la piedra filosofal en toda la mezcla y el extraño comportamiento de Quirell con respecto a Charlus. ¿Te he comentado que había estado maldiciendo la escoba de Charlus durante el partido de quidditch?"

Salazar asintió y se quedo pensativo. "Lo que esta claro es que Dumbledore sabia del trol, no hay duda en eso. También debe saber sobre el extraño comportamiento de Quirell. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que fue él quien soltó al trol en la escuela. ¿La pregunta es, porque no lo ha enfrentado?" se pregunto.

Harry también estaba reflexionando. " Lo que yo me pregunto es : ¿Porque guardar un artefacto tan valioso en una escuela llena de niños? ¿Crees que ya sabia que era alguien entre los profesores que quería robar la piedra?"

Salazar negó con la cabeza. "Lo dudo mucho, esto no tiene ningún sentido, si supiera que alguien quería robarla lo normal abría sido esconderla no usarla como señue..." Salazar se quedo callado de golpe antes de abrir los ojos como platos. Esa reacción solo duro un momento antes de que los ojos del anciano se volvieran de un vibrante color rojo. "Esa cabra vieja ..." murmuro con rabia.

Harry parpadeo confundido. "¿Abuelo?"

"Piénsalo Harry. ¿Cuales son las propiedades de la piedra filosofal?"

"Transforma cualquier metal en oro y es capaz de crear un elixir que prolonga la vida." dijo sin entender a donde quería llegar.

"¿Quirell intento matar a tu hermano en el partido de quidditch, verdad?" Harry asintió por toda respuesta. "¿Quien conocemos que esta oculto por ahí medio-muerto lo mas probable y que le encantaría volver a su plena fuerza con el elixir de la vida?"

El ojiverde no lo entendió al principió pero luego la respuesta vino por si sola. "Voldemort..." susurro.

El anciano asintió. "La carnada no era para Quirell, sino para su maestro y creo que la cosa no acaba ahí..." dijo confundiendo a su nieto. "Vamos Harry. ¿Porque iba a estar Dumbledore esperando junto al espejo de Oesed en mitad de la noche escondido en una esquina? Estaba esperando a alguien..." concluyo.

Harry lo pensó y vio que tenia razón. "¿Pero a quien?" susurro. Pero entonces la respuesta vino de nuevo sola. "¿Charlus?" considerando todas las cosas y que el señor oscuro estaba involucrado no seria descabellado que el anciano estuviera intentando involucrar al niño-que-vivio en todo esto.

"Lo más probable, pero Dumbledore era el único lo suficientemente potente, sin contarme a mi, como para enfrentarse a Voldemort de igual a igual. El como puede pensar que un estudiante de 11 años puede vencerle esta más allá de mi." dijo en un tono exasperado.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso Charlus no tiene algún poder especial capaz de hacerle frente o algo?" pregunto confundido. A pesar de que su hermano era una decepción en lo académico, no podía negar lo que había visto hace 10 años. Charlus debía ser especial para poder sobrevivir a la maldición asesina.

Salazar se quedo en silencio mirando incrédulo a su nieto antes de reírse a carcajadas. "¡JAJAJA! ¡No! Para nada, la razón por la que sobrevivió al contrario de lo que la gente se cree fue gracias a vuestra abuela Dorea." dijo entre risas.

"¿La abuela? Pero … si la vi ..." intento decir que la vio morir pero no podía. Seguía siendo un tema muy sensible para el.

Salazar asintió con solemnidad. "Magia de sacrificio si tengo que adivinar. Tu abuela estuvo dispuesta a morir por vosotros, la magia actuó en consecuencia y al morir Dorea se aseguro que Voldemort no pudiera haceros daño a ninguno de los dos, no directamente al menos. Charlus no hizo nada, solo reclamar el merito." explico.

Harry asintió, el saber que fue dejado de lado por que creían que Charlus era especial cuando en realidad todo se debía a que su abuela había entregado su vida por ellos, era una píldora difícil de tragar. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa … "Espera ¿Nosotros?"

Salazar resoplo. "Pues claro, aunque casi imperceptible, puedo ver claramente la magia de sacrificio protegiéndote. Aunque no sirve de mucho si no estas contra Voldemort."

Harry sonrió con ternura, su abuela había dado su vida, no solo por Charlus, sino también por él.

El suspiro que soltó Salazar llamo su atención. "No vamos a sacar ninguna conclusión, no sin mas pruebas o hechos, mejor dejar esta conversación para otro momento." dijo frotándose las sienes antes de volver a mirar al ojiverde con una sonrisa. "¿Porque no hablamos mejor de tu partido de quidditch? Has debido de impresionar mucho a los ojeadores, nos han enviado varias cartas con ofertas para que te unas a sus equipos en cuanto acabes la escuela." explico.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y le contó con mayor profundidad como había ido su partido. La conversación se alargo durante 1 hora antes de que los 2 se despidieran para ir a dormir. Después de todo, cuando se levantaran iban a tener que ayudar a Narcisa a preparar la cena de Navidad junto a los elfos domésticos.

 **XxxXxxX**

El día después de Navidad, Harry se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres. El chico se había levantado temprano por la mañana y dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Neville.

Harry iba vestido con ropa muggle, calzado y pantalones de color negro y una camisa verde debajo de una cazadora negra. Iba tejiendo su paso entre la multitud hasta que giro ha la izquierda entrando en un callejón. Siguió avanzando hasta pararse delante de una tienda de ropa cerrada, miro asía el escaparate donde se hallaba un maniquí de medio cuerpo sin brazos. Lo sorprendente fue que la cabeza del maniquí se movió en dirección al pelinegro.

"Buenos días, soy Harry Potter, vengo a visitar a mi madrina Alice Longbottom." dijo con total naturalidad.

El maniquí asintió y Harry avanzo asia el escaparate atravesando el vidrio. Cuando estuvo por fin dentro observo la sala de estar del hospital San Mungo. Habia 3 vitrinas a su derecha y varios sillones repartidos por toda la salla de espera, la mitad estando ocupados por pacientes con diferentes problemas que … no iba a comentar. Solo decir que el más raro de todos ellos era un hombre cuyo brazo derecho sobresalía de su nuca.

Harry decidió omitir a la gente y se dirigió asía la ventanilla para pedir orientación pero alguien lo detuvo casi enseguida.

Un sanador que había entrado corriendo en la salla y se puso a mirar a todo el mundo, hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre Harry y hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de casi lanzarse sobre para estrecharle la mano.

"Señor Potter, en cuanto supe que estaba aquí corrí de inmediato a verle, es todo un honor tenerlo aquí." dijo sacudiendo con vigor la mano del pelinegro. "Soy el sanador Miriam Strout, superviso la cuarta planta del hospital, donde está hospitalizada su madrina y su marido."

Harry estaba francamente sorprendido por el sanador que lo trataba de semejante forma. "He gracias, pero no creo que haya hecho nada como para recibir tanto respeto."

"Tonterías, todos el el hospital sabemos como curó 2 casos terminales por envenenamiento de acromantula. ¡Al mismo tiempo! Todo gracias a su magia parsel si los rumores son ciertos." dijo emocionado.

Harry se sorprendió, el incidente Weasley como lo llamaba había sido un asunto bastante discreto. Claro, hubo un juicio pero fue por culpa de su estado como parsel que lo asía sospechoso por todos los ataques dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, el hecho de que su magia tenia características curativas era algo que toda la escuela había sabido pero pensó que se olvidarían rápidamente.

"Sí, bueno, fue en el calor del momento, aun tengo que practicar mucho, por no decir que Silena me ayudo. Si no le importa, me gustaría ir a ver a mi madrina." dijo intentando pasar al lado del hombre.

Por desgracia, Strout le agarro el hombro. "Oh, por favor, déjeme acompañarle." Harry no supo decir que no. "¿Dígame, ha considerado dedicarse a la curación?" pregunto mientras los dos iban caminado asía el ascensor.

El ojiverde lo miro de reojo. "Admito que lo he considerado pero no es una de mis prioridades." explico mientras entraba en el ascensor . "4ta planta por favor." dijo en voz alta. El ascensor no tardo en cerrarse y subir.

El sanador pareció decepcionado por su respuesta. "Es una pena, aun así me gustaría hacerle saber que si cambia de opinión estaríamos encantados de recibirle para la formación." insistió para gran incomodidad de Harry, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación.

"Gracias..." la puerta por fin se abrió. "En fin debo irme, hasta la próxima." " _O mejor nunca._ "

"Adiós señor Potter, si necesita algo no dude en preguntar." se despidió con una sonrisa antes de irse por su camino.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro. " **Ese humano era muy molesto.** " miro asía su manga y vio a Silena asomándose fuera.

" **Si, no pensé que intentaría reclutarme para su hospital.** "

" **Pues prepárate porque si lo de hoy sale bien, ese no va a ser el único en intentarlo.** " dijo en un tono burlón, Harry solo gimió en respuesta.

El pelinegro fue caminando por los pasillos mirando de puerta en puerta los nombres de los pacientes escritos en ellas. Siguió caminando hasta que reconoció la habitación de los Longbottom y llamo a la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió y Neville miró a Harry con una sonrisa tímida. "Hey Harry, me alegra que hayas venido, pasa."

Entro en la habitación mientras el chico cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Era una habitacion con muros y techo blanco, 2 camas individuales y un sofá para los visitantes. Observó que en el muro cerca de las camas estaban colgados varios dibujos, hechos a mano por Neville supuso. La habitacion estaba ocupada por 3 personas sin contar al Gryffindor y al Slytherin.

Cerca del sofá se encontraba una anciana de pie vistiendo una ropa bastante extravagante, vestía un vestido bastante conservador lleno de tosas rojas con fondo blanco … y eso era lo más normal, junto el sombrero con el buitre y el bolso de piel de caimán daban una vista bastante perturbante. Esta era Augusta Longbottom, la madre de Frank y abuela de Neville

Las otras dos personas eran los padres de Neville, Alice, una mujer que antaño fue hermosa, rubia con el pelo largo y ojos marrones que estaba de pie mirando asía un muro sin hacer nada, y Frank, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo sin parpadear.

Harry se quedo mirando a su madrina con una expresión dolorosa, asía años que no la veía pero a pesar de eso jamas se olvido de esta mujer que siempre fue amable con él. "Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo Harry." el ojiverde giro la cabeza para mirar a la anciana que tenia una sonrisa triste.

El mago parsel también le sonrió, pero sin muchas ganas. "Lo mismo digo señora Longbottom aunque abría preferido que fuera de otra manera." dijo, Augusta asintió con gravedad. Quizá Harry no la conociera mucho, pero por lo que sabia era una mujer de principios y alguien a quien podía respetar.

"Neville me contó que querías ayudar." Harry solo asintió y observo como la viuda Longbottom soltaba un profundo suspiro. "En circunstancias normales, jamas abría permitido que un estudiante intentase algo como lo que vas a hacer. Pero..." la anciana se tomo un momento para mirar a su hijo y hija-en-ley con una expresión dolorosa. "... los tratamientos hasta ahora no han funcionado. Neville me contó como hiciste un milagro salvando a Fred y Georg Weasley hace 2 años. Si realmente puedes hacer algo, por favor, te pido que lo intentes." concluyo. A pesar de que el tono de la anciana era neutro Harry pudo ver claramente en sus ojos lo que no expresión con palabras, la esperanza y la suplica.

Harry asintió antes de mirar a su madrina por unos instantes. " **Silena.** " la serpiente emplumada salió de la manga de su amo. Augusta se quedo sorprendida por la criatura pero no dijo nada.

Harry cerró los ojos, levanto el brazo poniéndolo perpendicularmente al cuerpo y Silena se puso paralela al brazo con sus alas extendidas. El mago parsel se concentro canalizando su magia a través de su familiar y dirigiéndola asía Alice.

El ojiverde empezó asiendo una inspección básica, percibiendo los órganos principales así como el estado general del cuerpo. No encontró ningún problema excepto quizá los músculos que se habían atrofiado ligeramente, lo más seguro, debido a años de inactividad. Cuando no encontro ningun problema se concentro entonces en el cerebro y se quedo paralizado por el shock.

El cerebro de Alice estaba, en pocas palabras, mutilado. A pesar de que ciertas partes del cerebro seguían intactas, la mayoría de los lóbulos tenían un sin numero de cicatrices y los nervios cerebrales que eran fundamentales para la interacción humana estaban dañados o simplemente destruidos. Con todo ello, ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar.

" **Maldita sea, es casi un milagro que este despierta y capaz de caminar.** " siseo en voz baja ganándose la atención de Neville y Augusta que se veían bastante nerviosos.

" **Los nervios hipogloso, facial y trigemio están rotos, ni siquiera es capaz de hablar o expresarse con la cara., nervios óptico, glosofaringeo y vestibulococlear esta ligeramente dañado, debe tener problemas de visión y oído. Por suerte el nervio vago esta intacto de milagro sino habría sido mucho peor.** " resumió Silena.

" **El milagro seria si encuentro la manera de guiar su magia para curarse a si misma sin matarla, hay tantos daños que no se ni por donde empezar.** " siseo desanimado.

" **No podemos hacer nada por ahora, mejor miramos a su compañero haber si podemos hacer algo.** " propuso Silena intentando que su amo no perdiera la esperanza.

Neville y su abuela observaron como Harry abrió los ojos con una expresión triste en el rostro. Ambos se habían preparado para tener malas noticias, los médicos habían intentado tantos tratamientos y habían fracaso tantas veces que ya estaban acostumbrados, aunque eso no lo asía más fácil. Observaron como Harry se acerco a Frank y repitió el mismo proceso que con Alice.

Harry se concentro en el cerebro del hombre y se preparo para observar una situación similar. Para su enorme alegría y sorpresa, el cerebro de Frank estaba prácticamente intacto, algunos nervios estaban ligeramente dañados pero el órgano en general estaba en perfectas condiciones, cosa bastante rara teniendo en cuenta que estaba como un vegetal. El ojiverde se concentro profundamente para buscar el origen del problema.

5 minutos pasaron mientras los Longbottom esperaban noticias y de pronto, Silena empezó a brillar, la luz verde que desprendía la serpiente emplumada era reconfortante y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Neville y Augusta se atrevieron a esperar que quizá Harry había encontrado la forma de curarlos.

Harry mantuvo a Silena trabajando durante 10 minutos. 10 minutos en los cuales Frank Longbottom reacciono y se movió, alfo que no había sucedido en los últimos 10 años.

Cuando Harry acabo, el patriarca Longbottom cerro los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, cosa que mando a su hijo y su madre en un frenesí pero no se atrevieron a decir nada, demasiado ansiosos para oír lo que tenia que decir el mago parsel.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro, Harry se avanzo asía el sofá y se sentó en el mientras su familiar volvió dentro de su manga.

Suspirando de nuevo, miró a los 2 Longbottom. "Tengo una mal noticia y una buena." explicó.

Augusta no dijo nada, no se atrevía, pero su nieto demostró ser digno de estar en la casa de los leones. "¿Cual es la mala?" pregunto en un tono ansioso.

Harry miro a los ojos a su hermano pequeño. "Es la tía Alice, su cerebro tiene tantos daños que no se ni por donde empezar, no me atrevo a hacer nada sin antes hacer una investigación. De momento, no puedo hacer nada." dijo aplastando las esperanzas de Neville.

El heredero Longbottom contuvo sus lagrimas y intento ser positivo. Harry había dicho de momento, eso quería decir que no iba a tirar la toballa. Ademas, por lo visto había algún motivo para alegrarse. "¿Y la buena?" pregunto esperanzado. Augusta se avanzo ligeramente ansiosa por saber lo que iba a decir.

"La buena es que, el cerebro de tu padre no estaba tan dañado y he podido arreglar los daños. Debería despertarse en breve." dijo con una sonrisa.

Neville no tardo ni medio seguro en saltar a los brazos del pelinegro, abrazándolo con toda la gratitud que pudo expresar a través de esta acción. Augusta por su parte empezó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad mientras se tapaba la boca intentando ahogar sus sollozos.

Esta reacción duro una buena media ora pero Harry fue paciente, estaba seguro que iban a tener preguntas.

Cuando Neville lo soltó se seco las lagrimas que habían empezado a derramarse después del abrazo y miro al ojiverde. "Gracias Harry, no sabes cuanto significa para nosotros." dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿No lo entiendo, porque la condición de Frank no era tan grave como la de Alice?" pregunto la anciana, no es que fuera desagradecida pero quería entender porque solo uno de ellos podía ser curado. El estado de animo de su nieto bajo considerablemente pero lo disimulo bien, debía mirar el lado positivo.

Harry frunció el ceño, intentando encontrar la forma de explicárselo de una forma sencilla. "Veras, por lo que pude ver, ambos estuvieron sujetos a la maldición cruciato, pero por la forma en la que estaban, lo único que puedo suponer es que fue utilizada de forma diferente."

"¿Diferente?" pregunto sin entender el chico Gryffindor.

Harry asintió. "Lo que debéis entender es que el cuerpo humano tiene una capacidad increíble para adaptarse a pesar de que nosotros no nos demos cuenta. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien pasa por una experiencia traumatica, si dicha experiencia es demasiado dolorosa para dicha persona, el cerebro es capaz de 'bloquear' por así decirlo, el dolor hasta que la persona sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para asumirlo. ¿Me seguís?" Ambos asintieron. "Bien, es solo una suposición pero, en el caso de Alice, debieron utilizar el _crucio_ a su máxima potencia dañando el cerebro tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dejando las cicatrices que tiene ahora. Mientras que en el caso de Frank, fueron ráfagas leves pero el dolor duro mas tiempo, tiempo que el cerebro uso para bloquear el cerebro de dicho dolor. El problema es que el cerebro sin saber si seguía en peligro se mantuvo bloqueado, dejando al señor Longbottom de esta manera. Lo que he hecho a sido desbloquear los nervios y lóbulos que seguían sin funcionar en el cerebro mientras reparaba los pocos daños que había."

La pareja abuela/nieto no entendían todos los detalles o como era médicamente posible pero estaba claro para ellos que Harry había hecho los deberes, era más de lo que muchos sanadores habían hecho hasta ahora por ellos. Durante una temporada intentaron remedios estándar pero al ver que no funcionaban, abandonaron la esperanza y decretaron que eran incurables.

"Voy a tener que investigar más antes de intentar cualquier cosa por la tía Alice." empezó pero una sonrisa se formó de golpe en su cara. "Pero creo que es una conversación que vamos a aplazar para otro momento." dijo mientras se levantaba.

Augusta y Neville lo miraron desconcertados por unos instantes, hasta que una voz los dejo paralizados.

"Neville."

La voz era ronca, débil, pero el amor que se podía oír en el tono era inmenso. Ambos Longbottom se dieron la vuelta para ver lo que jamas pensaron que seria posible.

Frank Longbottom, cuerdo, mirando a su madre y su hijo con una sonrisa y las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Frank."

"Papa."

Harry solo sonrió mientras observaron al trio abrazarse por primera vez en años. Pero hubo algo que le molesto inmensamente, al girar la cabeza observo como su madrina estaba observando también la escena.

Por muy improbable que fuera, sabia que a pesar de tener la vista mutilada podía reconocer a su familia.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza. " _Te lo prometo tía Alice, voy a encontrar una cura, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga._ "

XENDX


	12. Chapter 12

**¡ ATENCION !** Antes de empezar me gustaría avisar de algo. Para los que sigáis mi fic de Naruto, he puesto hace poco una encuesta, no estaría mal que lo miraseis.

Bien, con esto hecho, muy buenas a todos, quizá no estáis del todo de acuerdo pero me he vuelto a leer el libro de Harry, y entre enero y junio hay muy pocos sucesos relevantes y no veía como escribir algo interesante a partir de ellos por lo que he decidido saltarme una gran parte del año y ir directamente a lo que nos interesa, el recorrido para ir a la piedra, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Comentarios:

Ryogana : gracias, en cuanto a Alice y Sirius aun van a tardar un poco.

Alex-Flyppy : whoa, tu realmente vives mis fics … me alegra que te guste :), mirate mi fic de Naruto si tienes tiempo.

china lop32 : jajaja, gracias, si mi Harry es más calculador pero sin dejar de ser una persona amable … con los suyos kekekeke.

marcos. : gracias, da gusto ver que alguien lo entiende, me encanta escribir pero aveces no tengo tiempo o lo que quiero plasmar en el ordenador no acaba de salir como me gusta. En cuanto a lo demás si, tienes razón, no sera la ultima vez que se hable del espejo de Oesed, pero no pienso dar más detalles, que sino te fastidio la historia.

Susy kstorena : Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, te equivocas, saben que algo no cuadra pero no han encontrado todas las respuestas, en este capitulo Harry encontrara por fin lo que estaba planeando Dumbledore, aunque solo lo explicare en el próximo capítulo.

JS : que sea el hombre del saco para algunas personas no impide que sea buena persona. Me alegra que te guste y siempre intento transmitir los sentimientos lo mejor que puedo.

Xyori Nadeshiko : aquí estoy, y gracias por tu ayuda con esa pregunta.

Abel259 : gracias por el apoyo.

THE BLACK SHIELD : pues tranqui, aquí tienes un capitulo para que se te pase.

Wolf1990 : pues lee y lo sabras :)

LeNashSkoll : sigue leyendo y todo eso, lo sabras :D

Danidrg : pues lo sabras en unos cuantos capitulos. Aunque un pequeño adelanto, me basare bastante en el canon.

Sachacaro : jajaja me alegro por ti.

Florfleur : de nada, aquí tienes otra.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12 : Sinceridad y Pruebas.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry podía describir sus vacaciones de Navidad en una palabra, fantásticas.

Había pasado el día de Navidad y nochevieja con su familia y amigos, había recibido un buen numero de regalos y, la guinda del pastel, había conseguido mantener la mitad de su promesa con Neville. Ahora solo le hacia falta buscar una solución para su tía Alice.

Había empezado a buscar en la sección medica de la biblioteca personal de su abuelo. Aunque no había dedicado todo su tiempo en su investigación, si que había pasado un buen numero de horas ojeando los libros de neurocirugía y los grimorios viejos sobre magia parsel de su abuelo.

Al ojiverde se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle ayuda a su abuelo con la curación de la matriarca Longbottom pero lo desestimo, eso seria exponer a su abuelo al publico y tendría que responder a un gran numero de preguntas que no quería contestar en este momento. Claro, podría esperar unos 2 años, el tiempo para que se anunciara delante del Wizengamot su herencia y en ese caso podría actuar con toda libertad pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Cada segundo que Neville pasaba sin su madre, era un segundo perdido.

En resumen, sus vacaciones habían ido muy bien a pesar de algunos contratiempos … es por eso que debería haber esperado que el destino se la clavara por detrás.

"¿Señor Potter, señor Potter, Mark Holligan para el Profeta, como a conseguido curar al patriarca Longbottom?

"Emily Claw para el Mistery Night, señor Potter, algunos afirman que a usado la magia oscura para curar a Frank Longbottom. ¿Son ciertos los rumores?"

"Señor Potter, soy Maria Hollow para la revista Love witch. ¿Que tipo de mujeres le gustan?"

Harry maldijo en su mente, eran casi las 11h00, quedaban 30 metros del anden hasta el tren y tenia una multitud de reporteros, cotillas y periodistas barrandole el paso y gritando en busca de respuestas. El chico agarro con firmeza la mano de Sia para no perderla en la multitud mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre el mar de gente.

En serio no podía entenderlo, había hecho una buena acción y así es como el Karma se lo pagaba, el mundo realmente estaba jodido.

Siguió avanzando como pudo hasta que para su horror, la bocina del tren empezó a sonar y la maquina se puso en marcha. Ni siquiera se lo pensó, agarro a su novia por la cadera, la levanto y empezó a empujar a la gente como si fuera un jugador de rudby en pleno juego. Menos mal que era un jugador de quidditch consumado y había dedicado horas para mantener su físico porque sino no abría podido llegar a tiempo.

El ojiverde consiguió agarrar por los pelos la barandilla del ultimo vagón del tren y con fuerza salto por encima de ella con Sia en el remolque y cayeron de pie en la plataforma exterior del vagón. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras miraban todos los reporteros persiguiendo el tren en marcha como buitres hambrientos. Menos mal que hacia años que había tomado la costumbre de reducir sus baúles y llevarlos en el bolsillo, si hubieran tenido que arrastrarlos todo el camino no lo hubieran conseguido. Si encima Sia hubiera tenido un búho … no quería pensarlo.

"¿De verdad, es que no tienen ninguna consideración?" se quejo la rubia.

"Mas bien no tienen sentido común, es algo que escasea mucho en la sociedad mágica hoy en día." contesto con media sonrisa.

Ambos abrieron la puerta del vagón y entraron en el tren. Fueron charlando mientras iban mirando en los compartimentos en busca de su grupo. Por desgracia, también notaron como la gente dentro de los compartimentos lo miraban con asombro y respeto, al parecer no eran solo los adultos los que se habían quedado fascinados por su 'milagro' en la curación de Frank Longbottom.

Aun así, Harry y Sia los ignoraron y siguieron caminando por el pasillo del tren hasta que, por desgracia, se encontraron con el primer indeseable del día.

Draco les estaba bloqueando el camino flanqueado por sus dos esbirros, Crabe y Goyle. "¿Vaya, pero mira quien esta aquí? Mi hermana traidora a la sangre." dijo con asco.

"Vaya, pero si es el idiota de turno y sus dos retrasados. ¿Que quieres Draco?" replico la rubia.

El Malfoy miro a su hermana con furia. "¡Mide tu tono mujer! Quiero que tu y la estúpida de nuestra madre volváis a donde pertenecéis. ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar a padre y a mi? En la fiesta de año nuevo tuvimos que justificar vuestra ausencia por 3era vez. Los rumores han empezado a circular y no pienso permitir que manchéis el buen nombre de los Malfoy por mas tiempo."

Harry resoplo. "No le hace falta, lo haces muy bien tu solo, sobretodo gritando en medio del pasillo donde todo el mundo puede oírte." contesto, Sia no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

Draco tenia una mueca de furia plasmada en la cara y junto a sus 2 guardaespaldas sacaron sus varitas preparados para atacar. Por desgracia para el trió, el ojiverde fue más rápido y en un instante saco su varita y desarmo a los 3 niños antes de sacar un clásico y dejarlos suspendidos en el aire con un _levicorpus._

"Suéltame, sucio mestizo." grito enfurecido/aterrorizado.

"Venga Draco, alegra esa cara, si sigues así vas a tener arrugas antes de tiempo. ¿Quizá podemos ayudarle con su sonrisa, no es verdad Sia?" dijo con voz cantarina mientras miraba a su novia.

La chica lo entendió de inmediato y sonrió de oreja oreja mientras apunto con su varita a los 3 chicos. "Claro cariño. _¡Densaugeo!_ " Los dientes del trió empezaron a crecer de manera exagerada de diferentes formas, a tal punto que ahora Draco, Crabe y Goyle parecían un conejo, un jabalí y ogro muy feo con los dientes podridos. "¿No creéis que estáis mejor así?" dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Los 3 intentaron quejarse pero de nada sirvió, solo pudieron hacer sonidos incoherentes. "Vaya, pero que desagradecidos, creo que debéis ser castigados." dijo con una expresión siniestra en un movimiento de varita la puerta de un compartimento vació se abrió de golpe y dejo caer a los niños de 11 años dentro antes de cerrarlo y darle un ultimo toque. " _¡Glacius!_ " un choro de hielo salio disparado de su varita y congelo la puerta, dejándolos encerados dentro.

Draco y sus compinches intentaron abrir la puerta y romper el cristal de esta, todo en vano. Desde el punto de vista de Harry y Sia, Draco y sus compinches parecían unos monstruos de feria encerrados en su jaula. Aunque pareciera bastante cruel, la verdad es que era hilarante para los dos. Sia hacia mucho que había perdido cualquier sentimiento fraternal por Draco, en cuanto a Harry, en su mente, cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar a la mujer que amaba como si fuera una simple cosa, merecía que lo mataran. Por desgracia tenia que mantener un perfil bajo, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con solo humillar al niñato arrogante … de momento.

La pareja se fue sin mirar atrás ignorando descaradamente los gritos de los 3 niños. Siguieron su camino hasta que, para su mala suerte, se encontraron con el segundo indeseable del día.

Harry vio que Charlus estaba con su seguidor, Ron, charlando en el pasillo y empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con su abuelo. El ojiverde iba a ser sincero consigo mismo, no estaba listo para ver al chico como un miembro de su familia pero estaba dispuesto a ser cortes con él y dejar de lado sus disputas y rencores.

Los 2 Gryffindor se percataron entonces de la pareja acercándose. Harry pensó en como podría empezar una conversación con él … hasta que el maldito gordinflón pelirrojo empezó con su actitud arrogante de siempre.

"¿Te crees muy listo verdad? ¿Muy importante? Solo porque hayas conseguido curar a un don nadie con magia negra no significa que no seas el mismo de siempre. Un inútil, eso es lo que eres. No es de extrañar que nuestros padres me eligieran a mi como el heredero de la casa Potter. Tu jamas podrías ..."

Toda buena voluntad de hacer las paces con Charlus se esfumo en el momento en el que abrió la boca. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, debía estar bastante enfermo por pensar que podría tener una relación civilizada con el niño idiota.

Harry iba a ponerlo en su lugar pero su novia se le adelanto, por segunda vez en el año, el pelirrojo quedo pegado en el techo, sin poder hablar bajo la mirada incrédula del Weasley.

Ron salio de su estupor y miro con rabia a la pareja hasta que Harry lanzo su amenaza. "Sabes Weasley, a pesar de que no lo hago muy a menudo, soy reconocido en la escuela por ser un bromista incluso más infame que tus 2 hermanos mayores. ¿Seguro que quieres enemistarte conmigo?" le pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra. El pelirrojo se puso blanco como un fantasma solo de pensarlo. ¿Peor que Fred y Georg? Esta persona debía ser la encarnación del diablo. "Eso pensaba." contesto Harry antes de coger la mano de Sia y pasar al lado de Ron que se puso contra la pared lo mas lejos posible del chico Slytherin.

El ojiverde arrastro a su novia a paso ligero mientras buscaban a sus amigos, a pesar de que Harry tenia una cara neutral, Sia pudo ver con facilidad que estaba enfadado. La chica no entendía porque, esta no era la primera vez que Charlus lo enfrentaba con su palabrería sin sentido, pero era la primera vez que lo había visto tan enfadado. Decidió preguntarle más tarde cuando se hubiera calmado.

Ambos recorrieron el pasillo del tren, mirando en la ventanilla de puerta en puerta hasta que por fin el ojiverde reconoció a cierta rubia de ojos lavanda. Harry abrió la puerta del compartimento. "Hola chicos." saludó antes de darle un beso a Daphne que recibió encantada.

"Ya era hora, empezábamos a pensar que habíais perdido el tren." grito Roger.

Sia cerró la puerta y se giro. "Casi lo hacemos, esos malditos reporteros..." maldijo fastidiada.

Blaise soltó una risita. "Supongo que querían información sobre como logro curar al señor Longbottom."

La chica rubia frunció el ceño. "Si, esos idiotas no nos dejaban avanzar y casi perdemos el tren por su culpa. Encima de eso, de camino asía aquí nos encontramos con 2 idiotas." dijo sentándose a la izquierda de su novio, Daphne estaba sentada al otro lado. Harry frunció el ceño en la mención de Charlus y Draco.

La reacción de su mejor amigo no se le perdió. "¿Que han hecho Draco y Charlus ahora?" pregunto Blaise sabiendo perfectamente a quien se referia.

Harry suspiro. "Draco estaba exigiendo que Sia volviera con su 'familia' ..." dijo con asco. "... y yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo."

"¿Y?" pregunto Roger divertido.

"Puedo haberles echado la maldición de la mala dentadura y encerrado en un compartimento vació." dijo con una media sonrisa.

Todos se echaron a reír solo de imaginarse la escena. "¿Y Charlus?" pregunto Roger.

Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo. Sia lo vio y decidió responder. "Clavado al techo, con la lengua pegada al paladar." todos se echaron a reír de nuevo, ninguno más que Daphne, que recordó como hizo exactamente lo mismo con el niño arrogante el primer día que se conocieron.

Todos, excepto Blaise que estaba mirando al ojiverde con el ceño fruncido. "¿Hermano, estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

Harry despertó de su ensoñamiento y miro a su mejor amigo, el resto los estaban observando. "Si, tranquilo." dijo con una sonrisa poco convincente. Blaise se le quedo mirando con cara de palo. "En serio, estoy bien."

"Dilo otra vez y quizá, tu, te lo creas." replico el chico de origen italiano.

El ojiverde perdió su sonrisa y suspiro antes de contarles su experiencia con el espejo de Oesed y su conversación con Salazar.

Todos se quedaron atónitos y sin saber que decir. Después de todo, un espejo que te muestra lo que más deseas no era algo muy común, incluso para los estandartes mágicos. Pero escuchar que los Potter, las personas que sin duda Harry más odiaba, también formaban parte de su deseo más anhelado, fue un shock para todos. Si les hubieran dicho que en el fondo Harry deseaba volver a tenerlos en su vida como una familia, lo tomarían por loco, sino fuera porque el que hizo esa afirmación era el propio Harry.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el compartimento.

"Amigo, tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Eres masoquista?" pregunto Roger. Todos giraron la cabeza de golpe en dirección al bocazas del grupo. "Ya sabes, yo no juzgo pero cuando lo que más deseas es paAUH!" Roger se calló de golpe al suelo cuando Blaise le pego una colleja.

El chico de origen italiano se giro de nuevo para mirar a su mejor amigo. "Ignora al idiota. ¿Porque no nos lo contaste?" pregunto un poco herido. Ambos habían pasado por mucho los últimos 4 años, tenían un sin numero de secretos que de no ser por la confianza mutua que se tenían, habrían llegado a ser una carga muy pesada. Blaise se sentía triste de que no confiara lo suficientemente en el como para contarle algo así de inmediato.

"Podríamos haberte ayudado." dijo Daphne. La rubia y Sia tampoco se sentían mejor, se suponía que tenían una relación basada no solo en el amor sino también la confianza, a las chicas no les cayó bien que su novio les ocultara estas cosas.

Harry solo pudo suspirar. "Porque no sabia si lo que vi era real o un truco de Dumbledore … y tenia miedo." admitió sorprendiéndolos a todos. "Miedo de ser herido otra vez. No es que no quisiera contároslo, es solo que no me atrevía." dijo en un tono abatido.

Las niñas lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras Blaise seguía mirándolo con cara seria. Pero no duro mucho, acabo soltando un suspiro cansado. "Vale... No puedo decir que entiendo tu situación, Anna y yo solo hemos tenido a nuestra madre, todos los idiotas que estuvieron con ella, incluido el padre de Anna y el mio nunca significaron nada para nosotros. Pero, maldita sea, nos tienes a nosotros, danos un poco de crédito." se quejo con una media sonrisa al final.

La expresión abatida fue remplazada poco a poco por una de alivio. "Gracias." fue la única palabra que dijo pero tras ella había mucho que decir : por ser sus amigos, por perdonarlo, por estar con él …

Por desgracia el momento emotivo fue roto. "Bueno, con todo el tema cursi de lado EHH! " Roger grito en cuanto vio a Blaise levantar la mano preparado para arrearle otra vez. "¡Es broma, es broma! Merlin no tenéis ningún sentido del humor." todos se quedaron mirando al Ravenclaw con cara de palo. El chico solo pudo suspirar. "¿En fin, tienes acaso otro secreto que nos quieras contar?" dijo medio en broma.

" … En realidad sí …" dijo para sorpresa de todos.

 **XxxXxxX**

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho sentado delante de su escritorio apoyando su cabeza con una mano mientras reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos del ultimo semestre.

Harry Potter había sido, de lejos, el mayor enigma al que jamas se había enfrentado hasta la fecha, ni siquiera Voldemort se acercaba al dolor de cabeza que el ojiverde le estaba provocando en este momento.

Durante los últimos 4 años, vio como su influencia le fue arrebatada de las manos sin poder hacer nada. Todo esto habría podido ser evitado si hubiera intervenido en cuanto noto las desapariciones y los arrestos que acompañaban a los alumnos de Slytherin. Pero claro, tenia las manos atadas, su hubiera intervenido, los puristas habrían podido sospechar no solo de él, sino también de Severus. Por lo que tuvo que esperar en silencio y con gran pesar a que la tormenta pasara rezando para que no hubiera demasiadas victimas, en cuantos más quedaran, más información tendría en cuanto Voldemort hiciera su aparición. Por mucho que no le gustara al anciano, sacrificios debían hacerse por el bien mayor y tampoco es como si fueran a morir, ademas, esos mismos agresores siempre podían ser traídos al lado de la luz con un poco de esfuerzo. Estaba convencido.

Por desgracia para él, resultó tener razón en algo, estaba ocurriendo un cambió de poder dentro de los Slytherin pero no entre los puristas y hijos de mortifagos, sino entre ese grupo de gente y el propio Harry Potter. No sospecho en ningún momento que algo así podría pasar, quizá si se hubiera mantenido en contacto más estrecho con la familia, quizá hubiera podido evitar que el ojiverde recorriera este oscuro camino. Pero no lo hizo y ahora tenia que pagar con las consecuencias.

Cuando descubrió hace 2 años que era un parsel, vio enseguida quien había causado el incidente con los golem serpiente de la sala común de Slytherin y supuso que era él el que llevaba las riendas de ese juego de poder que se estaba tramando dentro de su propia casa. Las suposiciones de Dumbledore se convirtieron en conclusiones en cuanto vio al fin al famoso Hydrus, el hombre que había estado ganado un gran peso político desde las sombras y el que resulto ser, el tutor legal de Harry.

Desde ese día las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, no solo había comprobado que ese hombre era un manipulador y estratega hábil, también había quedado claro que tenia información privilegiada y que no tenia problemas en usarla para destruirle si hacia algo en su contra. Desde que su mayor secreto había sido descubierto había pensado en mover a Gellert de su prisión para así volver a tener la ventaja y poder maniobrar a través de él. Todo fue en vano, en cuanto el anciano instalo a su ex-amante en su nueva prisión, Hydrus le envió una carta felicitándole por encontrar un nuevo hogar para su 'perra'. Quedo claro para Dumbledore que no podía esconder a Gellert sin que ese hombre lo supiera por lo que desistió.

En 2 años Harry había conseguido lo imposible, unir a las 4 casas de Hogwarts y dejar atrás lo prejuicios de todos. Claro, no era perfecto y aun había alumnos y padres que se aferraban a sus prejuicios y odio mezquino pero eran una minoría y eran muy mal vistos por el resto del alumnado. Los prejuicios con los nacidos muggles también seguían ahí pero estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, solo los alumnos más tradicionales y orgullosos por ser sangrepura se agarraban a sus ideales como sanguijuelas. Dumbledore estaba realmente cabreado por eso, el ojiverde había conseguido algo que llevaba años intentando y tenia su orgullo herido por ello. Ahora, con Frank Longbottom curado y siendo Harry el autor de este milagro, su popularidad y influencia estaban por las nubes. El chico se veía cada vez más poderoso y incontrolable.

Aun así no se rindió, Hydrus tenia una cantidad substancial de recursos tanto políticos como materiales si los rumores que había oído tenían parte de verdad. Necesitaba a ese hombre de su lado, aunque fuera por la fuerza no solo para sacar alguna ventaja sino también para tenerlo controlado. Hydrus era un parsel al igual que Harry, estaba claro para Dumbledore que había alguna relación inherente con ese tema pero no sabia cual.

Había pensado que quizá estaban emparentados pero desestimo la idea tan rápido como apareció, lo había comprobado todo en lo que respectaba a Voldemort y no tenia familia con vida. El señor oscuro era el ultimo descendiente de Salazard Slytherin por lo que su relación no podía ser esta, Harry debía tener algún gen recesivo desde alguna parte de su familia mientras que Hydrus debía provenir de una linea de parseles al margen de Voldemort. No era como si la linea Slytherin fuera la única con la capacidad para hablar con las serpientes. Pero entonces porque esos ojos rojos que vio en ambos individuos le enviaron escalofríos por la espalda. ¿Era por que vio a Voldemort en Harry? Posible. Ambos tenían la labia, el encanto, el poder y la ambición, eran muy parecidos. Algo demasiado peligroso en el libro de Dumbledore, cometió el error de no pararle los pies a Voldemort cuando era un niño, no iba a repetir lo mismo con Harry.

Harry y Hydrus le habían dado un montón de problemas. Años de preparación, de planificación para la guerra que, en el fondo, sabia que se avecinaba y todo para nada. Los planes arruinados, sus recursos y influencia reducidos. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que lo necesitaban para guiarlos por el camino correcto? A este paso Harry iba a seguir el mismo camino que Voldemort y no necesitaba otro señor oscuro en sus manos, 2 ya eran más que suficientes para toda una vida.

Otro problema importante era Charlus, Dumbledore no podía evitar suspirar con cansancio solo de pensar en el mocoso arrogante.

El anciano había conocido a los Potter a nivel personal desde hace mucho tiempo y pensó que la pareja seria capaz de criar al chico de manera correcta, quizá hubiera sido un poco arrogante debido a James pero con Lily en la mezcla estaba seguro de que seria una buena persona … se equivoco.

Charlus Potter era incluso más arrogante que su padre a su edad y Severus no perdía una sola oportunidad para recordarselo, estaba en baja forma, sus habilidades en la magia eran mediocres y era codicioso ademas de extremadamente celoso. En resumen, era una decepción como héroe nacional.

Dumbledore suspiro de nuevo, no lograba comprenderlo se suponía que era la persona que derrotaría de forma definitiva a Voldemort. El anciano sabia que no estaba muerto, solo derrotado, y iba a volver tarde o temprano. ¿Pero como podría Charlus derrotarlo si ni siquiera era capaz de hacer los hechizos más básicos? ¿Acaso era irrelevante? Después de todo, una de las lineas de la profecía seguía bastante turbia.

 _Tendrá un poder que el señor oscuro no sabe._

Ara mas de 10 años, Dumbledore escucho una profecía que involucraba a la persona que iba a derrotar a Voldemort y esa misma persona seria elegida por el propio señor oscuro.

 _Y el señor oscuro lo marcara como su igual._

Había demasiadas incógnitas, demasiadas variables y por ello era mejor tener todas las ventajas en cuando Voldemort volviera pero hasta ahora todo había ido mal.

El anciano suspiro por 3era vez antes de ponerse recto sobre su silla. De momento, era mejor para él centrarse en la actualidad, debía encontrar el modo de poner a Harry bajo su ala. Con ello, su influencia, aliados y recursos estarán a su disposición.

Dumbledore sonrió. " _Creo que sé exactamente como conseguirlo._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry no estaba contento, en absoluto, estaba furioso.

Los últimos 6 meses hasta hoy habían sido los mejores desde que llego al castillo hace casi 4 años. No había idiotas cruzando la linea a los que hiciera falta corregir (#matar/hacer desaparecer/inculpar, etc...), había avanzado con su propio auto estudio y incluso ayudo a algunos para que pudieran seguir adelante (#corregir la ineptitud de Quirell), había seguido con su correspondencia con su pequeña hermanita Rosy, paso momentos muy divertidos con sus chicas y sus amigos, tanto en el castillo como en Hogsmeade … sobretodo con sus chicas … ademas del quidditch donde habían ganado contra Ravenclaw quedando 330 a 80 con Jacob, el buscador de Slytherin, habiendo cogido la snitch. Roger, siendo el capitán de su equipo, había entrenado bien a su equipo aunque no lo suficiente, después de todo, Harry era un esclavista en lo que a entrenamiento se refería.

Esta misma mañana incluso estaba emocionado, el ultimo partido de la temporada era en 1 semana, 2 días antes de volver a Londres y estaba impaciente por jugar contra Hufflepuff. El equipo de negro y amarillo tenían a Cedric Diggory como capitán y era el mejor buscador de toda la escuela. Aunque los tejones sabían que no iban a ganar, los Slytherin tenían demasiados puntos de ventaja, a menos que ganaran por un margen de casi 400 puntos no iban a arrebatarles la copa a los Slytherin. Aun así Hufflepuff estaba dispuesta a dar batalla.

Por desgracia su buen humor desapareció en cuanto se encontró con Hermione y Neville. No era su culpa, era más la noticia que le contaron lo que le puso de mal humor. Al parecer Harry y su grupo no habían sido los únicos que habían estado al tanto de la existencia de la piedra filosofal en la escuela, Charlus, Ron, Hermione y Neville también habían estado al tanto.

El personal de Hogwarts también lo sabia y se suponía que debían mantener la boca cerrada sobre el asunto. Por desgracia, cierto medio-gigante tenia que abrir su estúpida boca delante de Charlus y Ron y los 2 se pusieron a investigar. Harry no tenia nada en contra de Rubeus Hagrid, aparte por el hecho que el hombre no le gustaban los Slytherin y se negaba a confiar en cualquiera que viniera de esa casa.

Los 2 pelirrojos al principio no sabían lo que se guardaba en el castillo, solo que Nicolas Flamel lo había creado. Pero después de meses de investigación no habían encontrado nada y decidieron traer al redil a Hermione y con ella a Neville también. Con su ayuda, consiguieron descubrir que el objeto que se guardaba en el 3er piso era la piedra filosofal … aunque Harry seguía sin entender como habían llegado a la conclusión que el que la quería robar era Snape pero en fin … y aun menos como Hermione estuvo dispuesta a ayudarles después de todo el incidente con el troll.

El grupo se enteró que Dumbledore se había ido hoy al ministerio por unos asuntos y estuvieron seguros que el ladrón intentaría robarla dada la ocasión, cosa que Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Los 4 Gryffindors intentaron reclamar a la jefa de su casa pero ella encontró las declaraciones ridículas y para empeorar los dos pelirrojos idiotas tuvieron que empezar a gritar y ponerse arrogantes solo para acabar castigados.

Conclusión, Harry estaba de mal humor, el mapa del Merodeador en las manos buscando a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a impedir que Quirell se hiciera con la piedra filosofal. No podía ir a los profesores porque podrían no tomarle en serio y cabía el riesgo de que lo retuvieran para no ir. Demasiadas incógnitas y riesgos, la mejor opción era confiar en sus amigos.

Harry los encontró en los terrenos cerca del lago negro y les pidió que lo siguieran mientras les contaba las noticias de ultima hora.

"¿Así que Dumbledore se a ido y a dejado la piedra indefensa?" pregunto Roger incrédulo. Hace 6 meses en el tren, Harry les contó todo sobre la piedra, incluidas las sospechas que tenían él y Salazar.

"Esto no tiene sentido, a menos que tus sospechas fueran ciertas y la piedra es solo una carnada." afirmo Blaise en un tono pensativo.

"¿Pero entonces porque se a ido el director, no se suponía que debería atraparlo?" pregunto Sia.

"Nos estamos perdiendo algo importante en todo esto ..." murmuro pensativa Daphne.

"Yo tampoco entiendo en que esta pensando ese viejo senil pero no podemos permitir que Quirell se haga con la piedra, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, su amo la usara para obtener un nuevo cuerpo." afirmo el ojiverde con seriedad. No iba a permitir que volviera, no en su reloj. Harry se paro en seco para mirar a su grupo. "No se si voy a ser capaz de hacer esto solo, me ayudareis?"

Los 4 le sonrieron, una sonrisa cada uno que Harry correspondió.

Los 5 siguieron su camino hasta el 3er piso y se plantaron delante de una puerta. Lo curioso es que Harry era capaz de oír el sonido de una arpa para gran desconcierto de todos. El ojiverde lo ignoró y se preparó para abrir la puerta tras la cual sabia, los estaba esperando un cerbero.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe, varita en mano con su grupo detrás preparado para dar apoyo y se encontraron … con el cerbero durmiendo la mona.

Todos se quedaron desconcertados por esto hasta que vieron la arpa en una esquina y una trampilla abierta en medio de la habitación.

Harry salio de su sorpresa y suspiro. "Al parecer vamos con suerte." dijo antes de levitar al cerbero en una esquina y con su habilidad en la transfiguración construyo unos barrotes que encerraron por completo al perro de tres cabezas.

Mientras estaba trabajando, sus compañeros se pusieron delante de la trampilla y estuvieron mirando asía abajo.

Blaise que había usado un hechizo lumos para ver mejor declaro sorprendido. "Lazo del diablo."

Sia suspiro aliviada. "Yo me esperaba que hubiera algo peor."

Roger la miro como si estuviera loca. "¡¿Una planta capaz de estrangularte hasta la muerte te parece poca cosa?!" pregunto/grito.

"Idiota, esa planta es inofensiva si cuando te atrapa estas relajado." declaro Daphne.

"Aun así no voy a bajar ahí, busquemos otro caaaAAAAAH!" el Ravenclaw grito mientras iba cayendo por la trampilla. Harry y Blaise se rieron a carcajadas por eso mientras Sia miraba con el ceño fruncido a la rubia que había empujado al chico.

"¿Que? No iba a bajar por las buenas tenia que ayudarle." dijo con una sonrisa inocente que no le llegaba a los ojos.

"¡SOCORO!"

Harry suspiro. "Mejor bajemos con él antes de que acabe estrangulado." dijo antes de saltar por el agujero. Los demás no tardaron en seguirle.

La caída fue amortiguada por la planta, Harry tenia la varita en alto preparado para cualquier cosa que se les viniera encima … pero fue en vano. La sala entera estaba ocupada por la planta y aparte esta, no había ninguna otra amenaza a la vista.

Harry con cara de palo solo pudo pensar en voz alta. "¿Soy el único que cree que todo esto es demasiado fácil?"

"¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR, ME ESTA ESTRUJANDOOOOO!" grito Roger en pánico.

Daphne miró al chico en problemas molesta. "Por Morgana, eres imposible …" la chica levanto su varita y apunto al chico. " _¡Desmaius!_ " el hechizo golpeo al Ravenclaw y se quedo inmobil.

"¿De verdad era necesario?" pregunto Sia. No estaba en contra de la fuerza cuando era necesario pero Roger era su amigo.

"Vamos Sia, no iba a calmarse y a este paso iba a morir estrangulado." dijo con facilidad.

Blaise miro a Harry. "Recuerdame porque Roger es nuestro amigo."

"Porque descubrió mi secreto en el tren durante el primer año. Aunque no esta tan mal, es bastante hábil con la magia … cuando no entra en pánico … ademas es bueno jugando a quidditch." explico Harry intentando defender a Roger … con pocos resultados.

El chico de origen italiano solo suspiro. "¿Bien, estamos aquí y ahora?"

Harry iba a contestar pero cerro la boca de golpe al notar como empezaba a hundirse a través del lazo del diablo. No era el único, los otros también empezaron a hundirse pero no entraron en pánico a sabiendas de que la planta podría matarlos.

No tardaron en notar como pasaban a través de las plantas y caían temporalmente al vació. Pero la sensación ni siquiera duro 1 segundo, aterrizaron (Roger se estampo) sobre el suelo en una habitación vacía con solo una puerta como única salida.

" _Esto es demasiado fácil._ " pensó en su cabeza, algo se le estaba escapando y le fastidiaba no saber el que, sobretodo porque podía sentir que lo tenia en la punta de la lengua/el cerebro. El ojiverde dejo sus pensamientos de lado por el momento. "¿Alguien puede despertar a Roger para que podamos continuar?"

Después de reactivar al Ravenclaw y oírlo gritar indignado por su tratamiento, el grupo cruzo la puerta y siguió su camino. No tardaron mucho en encontrar otra puerta al final del pasillo. Cuando Harry la abrió los 5 pudieron observar que la habitación era en realidad un pozo sin fondo con solo una pequeña pasarela de 4 metros de ancho sin barandillas y al final de esta, otra puerta.

Con cuidado para no caerse al vacio, el grupo siguió el camino hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta pero por desgracia al intentar abrirla vieron que estaba cerrada. Harry intento usar el hechizo alohomora para abrirla pero no funciono.

"¿Genial, que hacemos ahora?" suspiro frustrado el ojiverde.

"Podríamos volar la puerta." propuso el Zabinni, un simple hechizo Bombarda y tendrían el paso libre.

"O podríamos coger la llave." propuso Sia al mirar asía arriba.

"¿Y donde encontramos una llave listilla?" pregunto Roger sarcásticamente.

La rubia de ojos azules solo indico con los dedos asía el techo, todos los ojos siguieron asía el punto indicado y entonces lo vieron. Llaves, decenas de llaves con alas volando por todo el techo de forma perezosa. Todos se quedaron mirando fascinados la escena surrealista hasta que Harry los saco del trance.

"Me parece que para pasar hay que coger la llave indicada." dijo llamando la atención de todos. "Y algo me dice que esa escoba es necesaria para coger la llave." dijo señalando una escoba cerca de la puerta que se les había pasado en un primer momento.

"Genial, y ninguno de nosotros es un buscador." dijo Roger en broma pero Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba teniendo esa sensación molesta en la cabeza como si algo se le escapara.

"¿Bueno, quien se ofrece?" pregunto el Zabinni.

"Yo misma." exclamo Sia con entusiasmo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la rubia con la mandíbula colgando. "Emmm Sia, no es por ofender pero no eres muy buena en quidditch que se diga y … en fin que … " Roger intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no quería ser golpeado por su amiga por decir algo ofensivo.

La chica Black solo sonrió. "¿Quien dice que se necesita usar esa escoba?" dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos. La rubia solo miro asía arriba deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la llave correcta para abrir la puerta. " _¡Accio!_ " Todos miraron con la mandíbula floja como una llave se despego del grupo y voló en linea recta hasta la rubia. Sia solo cogió la llave y con una sonrisa feliz se dirigió asía la puerta dejando atrás a sus compañeros conmocionados. "¿Bueno, venís o no?" dijo despertandolos a todos de su trance mientras espera con la puerta medio abierta.

El grupo se dirigió para llegar a la siguiente salla, pero dentro de la mente de Harry las campanas de alarma estaban sonando a todo volumen. Esto no era normal, se suponía que las defensas estaban en su lugar para proteger la piedra pero por lo que había comprobado, un alumno de 4to año podría pasar las defensas con relativa facilidad, incluso un alumno de 1er año podría …

Harry se paro en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos pero la conmoción se le paso bastante rápido substituida por la rabia. " _¡Maldita cabra vieja, así que era eso!_ " grito en su mente.

Pronto el grupo llego a la próxima habitación, una salla iluminada por unas antorchas y un tablero de ajedrez gigante ocupando todo el suelo y con sus respectivas piezas en su lugar esperando el inicio de un juego. Lo curioso, sobretodo para Harry, era que las piezas negras, las que estaban de su lado, les faltaban dos integrantes, un caballo y una reina.

"Parece que vamos a tener que jugar." dijo Blaise viendo la puerta de salida al otro lado de las piezas blancas

"¿Jugar? ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo!" grito Daphne

"Si mi suposición es correcta, dudo mucho que las piezas en frente de nosotros nos dejen pasar por las buenas." insistió el Zabinni.

"Pero Daphne tiene razón, tenemos que apurarnos, lo mejor sera dividirnos" dijo Harry estudiando a fondo la salla y mirando asía arriba. El techo era alto, con suficiente espacio para volar.

"¿Que propones?" pregunto Sia.

"Si mi suposición es correcta, creo que los jefes de casa son los que han plantado las defensas más algunos más. El cerbero debió ser de Hagrid, el lazo del diablo de la Profesora Sprout, las llaves del profesor Flitwick, el ajedrez de la profesora McGonagall, en ese caso nos queda Snape y posiblemente Dumbledore, quizá incluso Quirell allá puesto algo, es el profesor de defensa después de todo … a pesar de ser un incompetente." dijo entre dientes la ultima parte ganándose las risas de sus amigos. "Que Sia venga conmigo, es la mejor en pociones después de todo, puedo encargarme del resto."

"¿Pero como piensas cruzar? Si tu hipótesis es correcta, tendremos que acabar la partida y ganar para poder cruzar." pregunto Daphne preocupada.

"Hay una pequeña parte al fondo de la salla que no esta cubierta por el tablero, y dudo mucho que las piezas se muevan para detenernos en cuanto empiece la partida. Puedo volar con ayuda de Silena hasta ahí con Sia en brazos."

"¿Porque no usar el encantamiento Leviosa?" pregunto Roger ganándose una mirada incrédula de todos sus amigos. ¿Como consiguió acabar en Ravenclaw de todas las casas?

"Porque 1- no funciona en seres mágicos como los magos, 2 – levitar un cuerpo mientras se mueve es bastante complicado y no creo que Sia lo pueda hacer sin aturdirme y 3- la única otra opción seria el levicorpus y no pienso dejar colgada boca abajo a mi novia solo para llegar al otro lado. " mentira, si lo haría, aunque solo fuera para que se le bajara la falda y pudiera ver que bragas llevaba hoy, pero no iba a hacerlo delante de sus amigos varones, ese culo solo podía ser visto por sus ojos.

Blaise asintió. "Entiendo, necesitamos que 2 de nosotros substituyan a las piezas que faltan y un jugador para ordenarnos." se giro para mirar al bocazas del grupo. "Aunque seas un idiota de principio a fin, sigues siendo el mejor en ajedrez del grupo."

"¡Oye!"

"Blaise y yo substituiremos al caballo y la reina, tu y Sia avanzad en cuanto empecemos." declaro la Greengrass antes de abrazar a su novio y darle un tierno beso que hizo que ambos se relajaran. Cuando rompió el contacto miro a esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. "Ten cuidado."

Harry le sonrió. "Tranquila, no soy un Gryffindor." dijo en tono de broma ganándose un resoplido de parte de todos.

"Bueno empecemos." dijo Roger poniéndose detrás de sus piezas mientras Blaise se puso en lugar del caballo y Daphne en la posición de la reina. Harry se encontraba detrás de Roger, con Sia en sus brazos y Silena en su espalda, había aumentado ligeramente de tamaño para poder sostener el peso de dos personas y su larga cola estaba envuelta alrededor de la cintura de su amo y con sus alas extendidas. " H2 a H4" todos vieron como el peón negro en el extremo izquierdo del tablero avanzo asía delante. La respuesta del oponente no se hizo esperar, vieron como uno de los peones blancos avanzo una casilla asía delante y espero la respuesta de Roger.

Harry no perdió el tiempo. " **¡Silena!** " siseó.

" **Si querido.** " La serpiente emplumada alzo el vuelo y sobrevoló con facilidad el tablero dejando a su amo delante de la puerta. Silena se giro de golpe, esperando alguna respuesta de las piezas de ajedrez blancas … pero ninguna se movió. Parecía ser que las suposiciones del ojiverde habían sido correctas.

Harry suspiro aliviado antes de colocar a su novia en el suelo y miro al Ravenclaw en el otro lado del tablero. "Buena suerte. Ah y Roger: ¡Como uses a Daphne como una pieza sacrificable te corto los huevos!" grito.

El chico se cubrió sus partes reprimiendo el escalofrió que amenazaba por recorrer su espalda mientras Daphne se reía a carcajadas.

"¡¿Y yo que?!" exclamo indignado. Harry y Sia ni siquiera lo oyeron, ya habían cruzado la puerta dejándolos atrás. "¿Gracias, para que están los amigos?" susurro sarcásticamente entre dientes asiendo que Daphne se riera aun más fuerte.

Harry y Sia siguieron hasta la siguiente habitación preparados para lo que fuera. Cuando abrieron la próxima puerta, se encontraron en una habitación vacía de piedra … excepto por el Troll que estaba cortado en rodajas en el suelo, su sangre extendida por todo el lugar. Harry no estaba seguro, pero casi estaba dispuesto a apostar que ese trol era el mismo que había tumbado en el baño de las chicas hace meses … bueno, era una pena, al menos no iba a amenazar la vida de otra persona de nuevo.

Harry cogió la mano de la rubia y la arrastro rápidamente asía la puerta al otro lado de la salla para que no tuviera que ver esta escena más de lo necesario. El chico abrió la puerta y entro sin pensárselo dos veces.

Al cruzar la puerta, esta se cerro de golpe y llamas azules aparecieron a su alrededor bloqueandoles el paso. Los 2 observaron que se trataba de otra sala vacía, excepto por la pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación que tenia 8 frascos de poción con diferentes formas y tamaños llenos hasta arriba de substancias desconocidas y un pequeño pergamino enrollado cerca. La otra puerta que llevaba presumiblemente hasta el lugar donde estaba guardada la piedra filosofal estaba bloqueada por llamas negras.

Sia y Harry se acercaron a la mesa y la rubia agarró el trozo de pergamino, leyendo su contenido mientras Harry esperaba. "Bien, por lo que puedo ver, 4 de estos frascos están llenos de veneno, 2 otros son barilles de muerte en vida y hay una poción que permite avanzar a través de las llamas negras y otra para cruzar las azules." declaró. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Una poción, una persona que podía cruzar, no 2. Como un rayo la chica se giro. "¡NO!" declaro/grito, sabiendo lo que su novio iba a hacer.

"Alguien tiene que ir y ambos sabemos que soy el más experimentado en la lucha." explico, tenia años de entrenamiento bajo la tutela de su abuelo y su propio auto estudio. Había llegado actualmente hasta el temario de los alumnos de 6to año.

"¡No puedes, es peligroso y si te pasa algo." dijo en un tono suplicante.

"Cuanto más tardemos, más tiempo le damos a Quirell para robar la piedra." explico en un tono suave para no alterarla. "Vuelve asía atrás, id a buscar a los profesores, intentare aguantar hasta entonces."

Sia solo pudo mirarlo impotente sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera iba a disuadirlo. La chica se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. "Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, que vas a volver." suplico asustada por él.

Harry devolvió el abrazo. "Lo prometo, hace falta mucho más que un cobarde con un turbante para derrotarme." dijo intentando aligerar sus miedos.

Sia soltó una risita tensa, a pesar de que conocía el alcance de sus habilidades seguía teniendo miedo. "El segundo a la izquierda es para ir asía delante. Iré lo más rápido que pueda." dijo antes de besar a su novio rápidamente y sin dudar cogió otro frasco y se lo bebió de golpe antes de dirigirse asía la puerta por la que habían venido. La rubia atravesó las llamas sin problemas y abrió la puerta rápidamente para ir a buscar ayuda.

Harry vio como su novia abandonaba la salla y suspiro aliviado. Por suerte, Sia había estado demasiado preocupada como para pensar con claridad. El ojiverde giro la cabeza y observo como el frasco que se había bebido volvía a llenarse lentamente. Si Quirell había pasado antes que ellos, uno de los frascos debería haber estado vació pero todos estaban llenos. El Slytherin había supuesto que todos los frascos estaban hechizados con el encantamiento rellenador y resulto tener razón … de nuevo. Podría habérselo dicho pero no iba a arriesgarse a poner en peligro a una de las personas que amaba. Era egoísta y lo sabia.

Harry cogió el frasco que le había indicado su novia y se trago el contenido de golpe. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras sentía como si el frio se estuviera propagando por todo su cuerpo. Ignorando la sensación incomoda, se acerco a la puerta y atravesó las llamas sin problemas antes de abrirla de golpe para llegar a su destino.

Harry entro en una enorme salla desnivelada. Parecía muy similar a un jardín interior con varias columnas aguantando la parte periférica de la salla, había 4 escaleras en cada lado que llevaban asía el centro de la salla donde Harry reconoció con facilidad el turbante de Quirell y, para su sorpresa, el espejo de Oesed.

El profesor se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejo de mirar el espejo a favor de concentrarse en él. "Harry Potter, debo admitir que no te esperaba precisamente a ti."

"Por desgracia el idiota de mi hermano esta ocupado con McGonagall cumpliendo un castigo, espero no decepcionar demasiado."

Quirell le sonrió con arrogancia. "¡Oh! En absoluto, seas tu o tu hermano no hay diferencia alguna, ambos sois solo una molestia a la que puedo vencer sin problemas."

La sonrisa arrogante fue igualada por el ojiverde. "Viniendo de alguien que necesita sangre de unicornio para mantener su poder, tus palabras carecen de peso."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par por unos instantes, pero frunció el ceño de golpe después de eso. "Ya veo, así que lo sabes."

"Tener un hermano que es un bocazas y que tiene la misma sutileza que un troll tiene sus ventajas." declaro.

En realidad el que se lo había comentado fue Hermione cuando fue a buscarle. Ella y Neville le contaron todo lo que sabían y lo que habían descubierto que les parecía sospechoso. Al parecer, Hagrid había intentado incubar un huevo de dragón en su cabaña y cuando eclosiono fue creciendo poco a poco hasta que llego un punto en el que era tan grande que ya no podía ocultarlo. Ron acabo llamando a su hermano Charlie para que se llevara al dragón solo hubo un problema, lo hicieron en el peor momento posible. Charlus y Ron llevaron al dragón hasta la torre de astronomía donde habían quedado con Charly, el hermano de Ron. El Weasley mayor acabo viniendo en un globo aerostático con el cual se llevo al dragón.

Su plan había ido bien hasta aquí, solo que fueron descubiertos por cierto alumno que fue a chivarse de su expedición nocturna a McGonagall. Dicho chivato resulto ser Malfoy.

¿Resultado? Gryffindor perdió 100 puntos (parecía que Charlus estaba empeñado en hacer perder a su casa) y fueron castigados con una expedición nocturna en el bosque prohibido junto a Malfoy y Hagrid. Charlus acabo encontrándose con un desconocido que estaba bebiendo sangre de un unicornio en medio del bosque y después de la experiencia se lo contó a Hermione pensando que era relevante, algo en la linea de que Snape, con lo pálido que era, podría fácilmente ser un vampiro. El como vio que eso tenia alguna relación con la piedra, Harry no podía verlo.

La estupidez del pelirrojo nunca dejaría de sorprender al ojiverde.

Aun así, supuso que si alguien pudo hacer algo así, ese seria Quirell, después de todo estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para intentar robar una piedra que concede la inmortalidad y pasar a través de la seguridad puesta por los profesores (que resulto ser patética ahora que lo pensaba). Aunque Harry no sabia cual era la relación decidió arriesgarse y resulto tener razón.

"Veo que te enteraste de mi pequeño encuentro con tu hermano en el bosque. Ciertamente, sangre de unicornio puede hacer que una persona viva más tiempo pero a mi amo le resulta molesto que no le pueda dar un organismo propio."

Harry estaba un poco desconcertado por las palabras del profesor pero no lo mostró. ¿Que relación tenia el que Quirell bebiera sangre de unicornio si el que necesitaba un cuerpo era su amo?

Decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento. " A si que tenia razón, trabajas para Voldemort." declaró.

Una mueca de furia apareció en el rostro de Quirell. "¡No digas su nombre con tanta facilidad, eres indigno!" grito.

"Crees que me importa, de todas formas no volverás a verle en cuanto acabe contigo." declaro con una sonrisa antes de sacar su varita y rápidamente apuntar rápidamente. " _¡Desmaius!_ "

El hombre esquivo. "No tengo tiempo para esto. _¡FiendFire!_ " de la punta de su varita salio disparado un fuego abrasador que iba creciendo en tamaño y intensidad, no tardó mucho en ir contra Harry.

El mago parsel solo tuvo unos instantes para recordar lo que le había enseñado su abuelo. Levanto su brazo izquierdo y Silena asomo su cabeza. Recordó los versos que había aprendido para poder invocar el hechizo parsel, sintió las palabras en lo profundo de su ser y siseo a gritos el encantamiento para desatar su poder " _ **¡Aqua Scutum**_ _ **!**_ " El resultado conmociono a Quirell hasta la médula.

Los ojos de Silena empezaron a brillar de color azul y de su boca un torrente de agua salio disparado. El agua empezó a acumularse rápidamente frente al ojiverde formando una pared mientras las llamas avanzaban en su dirección. Quirell no entendía porque había hecho eso, no existía defensa contra este fuego maldito ... o eso creía. Para su total incredulidad, cuando las llamas chocaron contra el agua se evaporaron al instante formando vapor. Ni siquiera fue un enfrentamiento, en escudo de agua siguió creciendo hasta que tocó el techo mientras seguía manteniendo a raya el calor abrazador, finalmente Harry desato todo el agua que había convocado asía delante con objetivo de aplastar a Quirell.

El ex-profesor tuvo que parar su hechizo y correr para salvar la vida, el impacto de semejante cantidad de agua lo iba a matar de seguro. Consiguió correr asía una columna y taparse tras ella, el agua golpeo contra el suelo pasando al lado de la columna y salpicando al hombre sin piedad, no obstante salio ileso. Cuando el maremoto acabó Quirell salio rápidamente de su escondite temporal para encarar al ojiverde pero no pudo encontrarlo.

El vapor creado por las llamas y el agua había llenado toda la habitación, tan denso que apenas se podía ver a través de él. Quirell miró por todos lado en busca de su enemigo y poniéndose nervioso por momentos.

"¡Idiota es lo que quiere, no entres en pánico!" se oyó una voz resonando por la salla.

Harry que se ocultaba entre el vapor se sorprendió al saber que había otra persona en la salla, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando fue capaz de reconocer la voz. Asia 10 años que no lo había oído pero recordó claramente a quien pertenecía esa voz y una rabia fría empezó a inundar todo su ser.

" _¡Expelliarmus!_ " lanzo un hechizo desarme, esperando tenerlo a su merced, pero por desgracia el hombre con turbante lo esquivo.

Los 2 intercambiaron varios hechizos, esquivaron o bloquearon durante minutos que se hicieron eternos para ambos. La niebla de vapor ya había caído y ambos oponente podían verse claramente. Pero tardo o temprano alguien tenia que ir perdiendo terreno y ese era Quirell.

El ex-profesor en pánico bloqueo una explosión con un _¡Protego!_ "¡Maestro, ayúdame!" grito suplicante.

"Eres un inútil, al parecer tengo que hacerlo todo yo." la voz resonó de nuevo por la salla pero Harry no fue capaz de identificar de donde venia.

De pronto los movimientos ex-profesor se hicieron más precisos y más fluido, por alguna razón Quirell se había vuelto mucho más hábil y Harry estaba teniendo un momento muy duro para contrarrestar a su oponente. El ojiverde ya no podía permitirse incapacitar a su oponente, iba a tener que luchar para matarlo.

" _¡Incendio!_ " una bola de fuego concentrado se disparó desde su varita directa asía Quirell pero la desvió con un protego y golpeo un poco más lejos causando una explosión de fuego un poco más lejos.

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! _¡Crucio!_ " la misma voz resonó de nuevo, pero no fue Quirell quien formulo la maldición imperdonable, aun así, fue él el que levanto su varita y un orbe de color rojo se dirigió asía el ojiverde.

Harry esquivo por los pelos mientras abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta al fin donde se escondía el mago que mato a sus abuelos. "Así que ahí es donde te escondías. _¡Incarcerous!_ " una larga cuerda se disparo desde su varita.

" _¡Verdimillious!_ " pero dicha cuerda fue destruida por un escudo de niebla corrosivo. "No me escondía, necesitaba un cuerpo para poder obrar mis planes, Quirell no era el mago más poderoso pero el único al que tenia a mi disposición." dijo la voz.

"Una pena que no vaya a vivir mucho más. _¡Sectumsempra!_ " exclamo para gran shock de Quirell y su amo. Unas cuchillas casi invisible volaron en dirección al hombre con turbante y casi acaba despedazado pero logro esquivar en el ultimo momento llevándose solo unos cortes poco profundos.

"Magia negra Potter, debo admitir que me sorprendes." exclamo la voz con cierto tono complacido.

Harry solo sonrió. "No existe la magia blanca o negra, solo la magia. Es una herramienta, es poder, de nosotros depende el como usarlo." afirmo, fue una de las primeras lecciones que le enseño su abuelo. Ni Harry ni Quirell podían verlo ni sentirlo, pero el hombre 'invisible' estaba tanto sorprendido como complacido por las palabras del ojiverde. Pero su sorpresa no acabo. "Quería capturar vivo a Quirell para sacarle información pero ahora que ya se donde estas ya no me sirve de nada tu sirviente." dijo fríamente mirando con sus ojos, ahora rojos, el mago enemigo antes de apuntar de nuevo.

Por puro instinto, encontrando el sentido en las palabras de Harry, Quirell/?¿ levantó su varita y desencadeno la misma maldición.

" _¡Avada Kedavra!_ / _¡Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry soltó tres chorros muy fino de fuego enroscándose entre ellos mientras que Quirell /¿? desencadeno un rayo. Ambas maldiciones eran de color verde y se reunieron en el centro del campo de batalla anulándose entre ellas y causando una explosión que fisuro el suelo.

Harry se preparo para seguir con la batalla pero para su sorpresa, Quirell no lo estaba apuntando con su varita, estaba ... aplaudiéndole.

El chico se quedo desconcertado pero nada comparado a lo que siguió, Quirell empezó a desenrollarse su turbante y se dio la vuelta. Harry reconoció de inmediato la cara pegada en la cabeza de su ex-profesor de defensa. Era viperina, con dos orificios por nariz al igual que una serpiente y muy muy pálido, los ojos rojos y rasgados eran inconfundibles.

"Voldemort." dijo con frialdad mientras sus ojos rubís se convirtieron en esmeralda de nuevo.

"Hola Harry, a pasado mucho tiempo y, debo decir que, has superado cualquier expectativa que tenia en ti." dijo sonriendo como pudo.

Harry resoplo. "Veo que sigues con la idea de que me una a tu lado." dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Hace 10 años lo vi en ti, poder, un poder que un niño de 4 años no debería haber tenido, habrías sido un digno heredero, pero te negaste. Si hubieras sido más joven no me hubiera hecho falta convencerte, te habría criado a mi imagen y semejanza."

El ojiverde lo miró enfurecido. "Jamas te habría seguido." dijo con rabia.

"¿Porque no? Mírate ahora, ambos somos muy parecidos. Magos poderosos dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para lograr nuestros deseos. Personas que han sufrido por culpa de la necedad de nuestros padres." Harry abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Oh! No estés tan sorprendido, se perfectamente que fuiste desheredado por tus padres a favor de tu hermano pequeño. Yo también fui abandonado a mi suerte por mi estúpido padre, crecí solo, me valí por mi mismo. Ambos hemos recorrido un camino muy similar y nuestra filosofía es la misma, no existe la magia blanca o negra, solo existe el poder."

Harry se vio afectado por las palabras del señor oscuro pero no se hecho para atrás. "Aun así, mataste a mis abuelos, y es algo que jamas podre perdonar."

Voldemor frunció el ceño molesto. "Harry, a estas alturas ya deberías haberlo entendido, la familia no es más que una carga, un peso innecesario, las personas, que a pesar de compartir tus lazos de sangre, no son dignos de confianza."

Harry quería desmentir sus palabras pero, no podía, no enteramente. "Es cierto que mis padres me olvidaron a favor de ese inútil de Charlus ... " empezó ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Voldemort." ... pero mis abuelos siempre me quisieron y ese es el recuerdo que tengo de ellos, ponerme de tu lado seria como pisotear en sus últimos momentos de vida, su sacrificio. Ademas, he encontrado a personas que me importante, se han convertido en mi nueva familia y se que jamas se unirían a ti. Es cierto que mi familia biológica me dio la espalda, pero se que la familia que yo he elegido no me traicionara."

Voldemort se quedo callado, mirando decepcionado antes de contestar. "Tal parece que eliges el camino de Dumbledore y sus tonterías sobre el perdón y el amor." dijo en un tono despectivo.

Harry se rió a carcajadas para gran sorpresa del señor oscuro. "¿Dumbledore? Por favor, ese hombre no es más que un hipócrita atrapado en sus pecados pasados, un cobarde que justifica sus acciones como el amor y el perdón para no tener que hacer lo que se debe hacer." los ojos del Slytherin se posaron en su oponente. "No me confundas con él, yo no dudare en matar a quien se le ocurra amenazar a mi familia, yo no perdonaré y tampoco dudaré." dijo en un tono cortante.

Voldemort sonrió. "Tal parece que aun hay esperanza para ti. La propuesta que te hice cuando tenias 4 años sigue en pie." dijo mientras escuchaba pasos aproximándose asía su posición. "Piénsalo detenidamente Harry James Potter." dijo mientras sacaba un objeto de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo con su mano en alto.

Snape, Sprout, McGonagall y Flitwick llegaron a tiempo para ver a Voldemort desaparecer en un destello de luz. Todo el grupo se quedó conmocionado al ver al señor oscuro pegado en la cabeza de su antiguo colega de trabajo. Luego empezaron a mirar por toda la salla, las escaleras destrozadas, columnas rotas y en la plataforma de abajo donde se situaba el espejo de Oesed el suelo estaba completamente fisurado por donde se había filtrado el agua que Harry había convocado. Todo eso sin contar las innumerables superficies carbonizadas por culpa del fuego maldito.

Harry que se había quedado mirando en silencio el lugar donde el señor oscuro había desaparecido se giro entonces y vio a sus profesores mirandolo con expresiones de shock. El ojiverde solo les dedico una sonrisa irónica. "Típico, los refuerzos solo llegan en el ultimo momento."

XENDX

Bien, espero que os haya gustado. Solo por si acaso, sí, Harry y Voldemort tienen la misma idea sobre lo que es la magia, poder, pero lo importante es que lo usan de forma diferente. Harry ve una herramienta para cumplir sus sueños y proteger a sus seres queridos, Voldemort ve un medio para cumplir sus ambiciones de poder y control. Son parecidos, pero distintos a la vez.

Dejadme un comentario para saber si os a gustado o por si quereis dar vuestra opinion.

Un like tampoco hace daño, Hasta la proxima :)


	13. Chapter 13

**¡ATENCION!** primero y ante todo, debo disculparme por haber tardado tanto. He tenido un bloqueo brutal, no con la historia en si, los sucesos importantes y la linea de la historia ya la tengo en la cabeza, el verdadero problema era escribirlo. Lo hice una y otra vez y nunca me gustaba. Incluso ahora no estoy del todo satisfecho del como me a quedado el capitulo, por lo que si a algunos os sabe a poco, lo siento (T_T)

De nuevo voy a tener que disculparme y deciros que este va a ser el ultimo capitulo de este año, me he dado cuenta que últimamente he estado pensando más en mi fic de Naruto, con la llegada de los exámenes chunin estoy comiéndome la cabeza sobre como continuar por lo que en los días venideros voy a estar concentrándome en esa historia.

Por ultimo, me gustaría daros las gracia por vuestro apoyo, + de 100 likes, nunca abría pensado que os gustaría tanto esta historia, sobretodo porque intente hacer algo original. De nuevo mil gracias.

Y ahora Reviews :

Como siempre gracias a aquellos que me animan a seguir y por vuestro apoyo.

También, mis disculpas por las faltas de ortografía … sobretodo las flagrantes como 'asía' pero en mi defensa, llevo escribiendo 12 capítulos haciendo la misma falta y nadie me a dicho nada (T_T)

maestro della fiamma oscura : he pensado en ello, Harry quiere dedicarse al quidditch profesional pero esta claro que no podrá hacer siempre lo mismo, la edad es algo de lo que no puede escaparse por lo que sí, con su talento para curar después de retirarse como jugador de quidditch podria ser sanador/medimago.

LeNashSkoll : vale, primero mis argumentos para hacerte ver mi punto de vista sobre :

Los padres – a pesar de que James y Lily lo ignoraron desde los 4 años, tienes que entender que durante los primeros 4 años de su vida fue amado por ellos, eso es algo que no se puede olvidar. Pero voy a estar de acuerdo contigo en parte, al final, en mi opinión depende de la persona, si esta dispuesto a perdonar o no.

Hermione y los pelirrojos - Charlus y Ron son unos capullos si, pero son lo suficientemente listos como para buscar ayuda si la necesitan, Hermione siendo naturalmente curiosa y los pelirrojos sabiendo que era muy lista le pidieron ayuda sacando la curiosidad de Hermione a flote, a pesar de que los dos fueron unos idiotas con ella. Por lo que, si, Hermione les ayudo con lo de la piedra, pero fue solo mínimo.

Rosy : tranquilo, que en algún momento los 2 tendrán más interacción y una relación hermano/hermana más profunda pero por el momento nada.

Danidgr : si Ginny esta enamorada de la idea del niño que vivió, solo voy a decir eso, el como se desarrolla la historia ya lo veras.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13 : Profesional**

 **XxxXxxX**

Los 4 jefes de las casas de Hogwarts se quedaron mirando a Harry con incredulidad. Aunque fuera solo por un instante pudieron ver la cara del mismo enemigo al que se habían enfrentado en la ultima guerra. Todos recordaban con claridad la habilidad magistral de Voldemort en las artes oscuras y su maestría en el arte del combate. Pensar que un chico de 14 años se enfrento a un oponente así, incluso debilitado, era algo increíble

Las secuelas de la batalla hablaban por si solas, había grietas por todas partes, la plataforma inferior donde se encontraba el espejo seguía teniendo rastros de agua y lo más importante, el hollín, las superficies calientes y humeantes mostraron que Voldemort había usado _FiendFire_ un hechizo de fuego oscuro el cual se cree no existía defensa alguna. Pero Harry seguía ahí de pie, un poco despeinado y sus ropas desarregladas pero ileso no obstante.

Los profesores tenían tantas preguntas que no sabían ni por donde empezar, pero Harry se les adelanto. "¿Si no les importa, podemos irnos? Llevo luchando con Quirellmort durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, necesito una ducha y un descanso." dijo con la voz entrecortada por ligeros suspiros de cansancio.

Todos miraron al ojiverde con la boca abierta. "¿Qu-Qu-Quirellmort?" pregunto McGonagall atónita.

"Si bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Quirell había dejado que Voldemort poseyera su cuerpo no estaba del todo seguro con quien me estaba batiendo en duelo. Por lo que en caso de duda, lo llamo Quirellmort." dijo con una sonrisa y tono cantarin.

Los 4 profesores siguieron mirando a Harry con la misma expresión, no solo decía el nombre del señor oscuro como si fuera un cualquiera sino que también tenia el valor de burlarse de él de esa manera. Harry suspiro con fastidio, empezó a pensar que iban a estar aquí toda la puñetera tarde.

Por suerte para él, su jefe de Casa no solo salió de su estado sino que encima soltó un resoplido divertido muy impropio de él, cosa que hizo que sus colegas lo miraran ahora como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo pero el profesor de pociones no les hizo caso. "Si estas lo suficientemente bien como para bromear, supongo que no necesitas ir con Amapola." dijo con media sonrisa/mueca.

Esa declaración saco a los otros 3 de su shock. "¡Ah no! El señor Potter acaba de pasar por una batalla intensa y podría haber sido maldecido por algún hechizo retardado o peor aun, y si tiene secuelas internas." exclamo furiosa.

Harry intento disuadir a la anciana. "Profesora McGonagall le aseguro que..."

"¡Sin escusas! Vas a ir a ver a Amapolla o juro te te transformo en una rata y te llevo dentro de una caja." grito señalando con el dedo.

Harry se quedo mirando a su profesora con cara de palo. "No es recomendable transfigurar a seres humanos con dolencias o heridas porque podría empeorar su estado siempre y cuando esa persona no es un animago. Su argumento no tiene ningún peso." le dijo. Los otros profesores ahogaron una risita mientras la anciana maldijo en su interior al ojiverde por ser tan buen alumno, esta debía ser la primera vez en toda su vida que pensaba algo así. "Ademas, nos habríamos ahorrado toda esta situación si hubiera escuchado a Charlus en primer lugar." le dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

La anciana Gryffindor tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Ejem, entenderá que, visto el comportamiento y historial de su hermano, me pareciera absurdo que alguien intentara robar la piedra. Ademas, estaba acusando a Severus de ser el ladrón." dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su incomodidad. El profesor de pociones hizo una mueca de rabia al pensar que el pequeño arrogante le estuviera incriminando sin pruebas. "Ademas, habíamos puesto las trampas y defensas por una razón." intento justificarse.

Harry se quedo mirando a la anciana con cara incrédula que decía a gritos 'en serio'. Luego, se giro para mirar a Sprout. "Raíz del diablo, una planta inofensiva siempre y cuanto sabes a lo que te enfrentas y en caso de peligro rehuye la luz del sol." luego miro al pequeño Flitwick. "Llaves encantadas que tienen que ser cogidas, no era mala idea sino fuera porque un buscador calificado podría llegar a cogerla, por no decir que ni siquiera tuvimos que coger la escoba, usamos el encantamiento de atracción." pasó luego a McGonagall. "Un tablero de ajedrez que sortee simplemente volando encima de él mientras que mis compañeros estaban jugando. Las piezas ni siquiera intentaron bloquearme." luego paso a mirar a su jefe de casa. "Admito que el acertijo era una buena idea, no muchos magos tienen el sentido común como para tratar de descifrar algo así, aunque sino recuerdo mal Quirell fue un Ravenclaw en su tiempo." Luego los miro a todos. "¿De verdad me va a decir que eran unas defensas adecuadas cuando 5 estudiantes de cuarto año logramos llegar hasta aquí?" les dijo medio en broma, medio regañándolos.

Los 4 se quedaron de piedra. ¿Un estudiante de 14 años acababa de echarles la bronca?

Pero a pesar de estar ligeramente indignados tuvieron que reconocer que tenia razón, Harry y sus compañeros eran la prueba viviente de que si ellos pudieron hacerlo, para Quirell y su amo debió resultar un juego de niños pasar todas estas pruebas. Todos se vieron bastante avergonzados por esto. Todos excepto Severus, el maestro de pociones había podido hacer algo mucho más difícil y mortal con su conocimiento en pociones y las artes oscuras pero Dumbledore le había pedido un acertijo. ¡Un. Puñetero. Acertijo!

Harry suspiro. "¿En fin, podemos irnos por favor?" pregunto con cansancio.

Los profesores no dijeron nada, simplemente asintieron mientras se encaminaron hacia la salida seguidos por su estudiante.

De camino el profesor medio Goblin no pudo evitar la pregunta que le retorcía la mente. "¿Señor Potter, si mis ojos no me engañaban Quirellmort ¡Digo Quirell! uso FiendFire contra usted verdad?" pregunto. La pregunta llamó la atención de todos.

"Si así es."

"¿Exactamente, como a conseguido defenderse? El fuego maldito es algo muy peligroso y no tiene defensa posible." pregunto el antiguo campeón de duelos con un brillo excitado en sus ojos.

Harry sonrió. "La verdad es que me libre por los pelos, sino fuera por Silena y mi magia parsel lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto." admitió. No importaba lo hábil o poderoso que era, contra un hechizo como ese sin el contador adecuado habría perdido.

"¿Magia parsel, pero pensaba que servia para la curación?" pregunto Sprout curiosa. Siempre le había gustado el ojiverde por sus capacidades. Cualquier persona dispuesta a seguir el camino de la curación estaba en su libro bueno.

"No exactamente, la magia parsel según mi tutor puede dividirse en varias ramas, siendo Ataque, defensa y curación. Use un hechizo de la rama defensa que involucra en gran medida la transfiguracion y los encantamientos para defenderme. Convoque un muro de agua para parar las llamas y luego se lo tire encima a Quirell para incapacitarlo pero falle." explico.

Ahora fue McGonagall la que se vio muy interesada. "¿Podría ser más especifico cuando habla de su magia?"

Harry suspiro. "Veras, tienen que tener en cuenta las características de las serpientes y su efecto en la magia. Las serpientes siempre se han asociado a dos elementos, el agua y la tierra, por ello desde tiempos antiguos las serpientes han sido consideradas como un símbolo de la inmortalidad y la vida, de ahí a que muchos mitos, leyendas y religiones antiguas tuvieran como divinidades de la tierra y la curación a las serpientes. Al ser la tierra su dominio, implica en cierta medida la materia de ahí a que parte de la magia parsel se asocia a la transfiguracion. No es muy diferente con los encantamientos pero dicha magia si bien más poderosa es más limitada, siempre esta asociada a la misma bestia que la invoca, es decir la serpiente." explico mientras todos los profesores escuchaban fascinados la explicación del chico.

"¿Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender que relación tiene un culto con su magia." afirmo la anciana Gryffindor.

"La magia parsel, en cierta medida, es una magia ritual." la declaración de Harry dejo en shock a los profesores. "A pesar de que no necesito elementos, un ritual especifico y varios factores ambientales, soy capaz de invocar este tipo de magia a través de Silena gracias al culto de miles de personas a lo largo de la historia. Ciertas religiones han tenido como icono a las serpientes y las han adorado o odiado a lo largo de la historia. Ahora bien, una persona con esa creencia no puede hacer mucho. ¿Pero millones y millones de personas, tanto muggles como magos? Eso ya es harina de otro costal."

"¿I-i-insinua que es capaz de usar, literalmente, la magia porque otras personas creyeron que era posible?" pregunto conmocionado el profesor diminuto.

"Si, dependiendo de lo lejos en la historia y de que cultura estemos hablando. Por ejemplo, se de mi tutor que el culto griego a los dioses Hermes y Esculapio fueron originados por los muggles pero la verdad tras ese culto eran magos parsel." dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos. Harry soltó una risita. "No se porque se sorprenden tanto. El linaje de Salazar Slytherin no era el único que tenia la habilidad de hablar parsel. Ese don es tan antiguo que incluso se remonta a antes de el año 3500 aC."

Todos siguieron escuchando fascinados su explicación mientras volvían a la superficie.

 **XxxXxxX**

En la habitación donde se encontraba el Cerberus, el perro de tres cabezas seguía en un rincón con los barrotes que Harry había creado en su sitio y durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras una arpa jugaba sola una música tranquila y relajante.

Roger y Blaise observaron con diversión y preocupación a sus dos amigas, que iban caminando por toda la habitación sin rumbo ni pausa. Sia y Daphne estaban muertas de miedo y preocupación por su novio. La rubia Ravenclaw les había dicho que Harry se había ido a por Quirell, solo. Ambas chicas estaban al borde de la histeria.

Pronto un ruido viniendo de la trampilla llamo la atención de todos. Los 4 oyeron el sonido de las plantas retorciéndose y moviéndose en el piso de abajo y luego el silencio. Pero la ausencia de sonido no duro mucho, de pronto Harry salio recto desde la trampilla y aterrizo de pie.

El ojiverde ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando sintió dos cuerpos impactarlo de lleno y casi tirarlo al suelo. Cuando se recupero de la sorpresa vio que eran Daphne y Sia, las 2 lo estaban abrazando con fuerza y temblando ligeramente. Harry se sintió mal al pensar que había hecho que se preocuparan y las abrazo en sus brazos.

"Bueno, parece que Quirell no era tan duro." exclamo Roger con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros. "¡Nah! Tuve más problemas cuando Voldemort decidió intervenir." dijo.

Sia y Daphne que seguían en sus brazos levantaron la cabeza de su pecho y miraron el pelinegro con los ojos como platos. Roger le estaba mirando con la mandíbula colgando y Blaise también tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par pero supo controlar sus emociones. "¿Me estas diciendo que enfrentaste tu solo a Voldemort?" pregunto susurrando.

"No exactamente, Quirell estaba poseído por Voldemort, tenia su cabeza detrás del cráneo y lo ocultaba con su turbante." la explicación les envió escalofríos por la espalda, si de por si la imagen mental no fuera ya bastante repugnante, la idea de haberlo tenido como profesor de DCAO (parcialmente) era bastante preocupante.

"Ejem." el grupo se dio la vuelta y observaron que los profesores acababan de salir por la trampilla. "Por muy interesados que estén en la historia del señor Potter, quiero que todos ustedes se vayan directamente a la enfermería. ¡Sin escusas!" se apresuro a gritar al final cuando vio a Roger abrir la boca.

 **XxxXxxX**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Quirell intento apoderarse de la piedra filosofal y el director de Hogwarts estaba sentado en su despacho a la espera de sus invitados. Harry había frustrado sus planes … otra vez. El anciano había pasado todo el año planeando una situación concreta, que Charlus se enfrentara a Quirell y probara su valía.

Todo era perfecto, le había contado el secreto de la piedra a Hagrid sabiendo perfectamente que el hombre, si bien muy amable y leal, era incapaz de guardar un secreto aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

Luego, con la ayuda de los profesores, habían colocado unas trampas muy especificas para defender la piedra. La raíz del diablo podría ser fácilmente sorteada con un hechizo ¡lumos solex!, las la prueba de las llaves seria fácil para Charlus siendo un cazador natural, el ajedrez podía ser sorteado con la ayuda de Ron Weasley que era un gran jugador, el trol de Quirell no seria un problema, Dumbledore supuso que seria derrotado con anterioridad por el profesor y que los niños no tendrían que enfrentarse a él y finalmente, la prueba de Snape. Dumbledore tuvo que pasarse horas discutiendo y tratando de convencer al profesor de pociones que poner trampas, maldiciones letales y venenos por toda la habitación era una exageración y que con un simple acertijo era suficiente. Es más, el mismo acertijo y las pociones habían sido dispuestas para que solo Charlus fuera capaz de ir a la ultima habitación y enfrentarse a su enemigo mortal.

¡Oh si! Dumbledore había sabido todo este tiempo que Quirell estaba poseído por Voldemort pero pensó que seria una gran oportunidad para ver el potencial en batalla del pelirrojo. Al final, todos sus preparativos y planes no habían servido de nada. Harry y sus amigos fueron los que detuvieron la amenaza y recibieron 100 puntos cada uno por detener un aspirante a mortifago. Y lo peor de todo es que Albus sospechaba que Harry había descubierto sus intenciones. No estaba seguro pero la mirada que le dio el ojiverde cuando le pidió un resumen de los hechos le hizo disparar las alarmas, esa mirada y esa media sonrisa disimulada gritaban por si solas. 'lo se todo'.

El anciano suspiro mientras masajeaba sus cienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le producía al recordar los últimos días. Era mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado y concentrarse en la reunión venidera.

Fue entonces cuando oyó que alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. " _Hablando del diablo..._ " "Adelante."

La puerta se abrió y una pareja entro, una pelirroja y un pelinegro.

"Hola Dumbledore." dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

El anciano les devolvió la sonrisa. "Adelante James, hola Lily. Espero que podáis perdonarme por llamaros tan de repente."

La pareja se sentó frente al anciano y su escritorio. Hacia años que no habían venido aquí y la pareja se sintió un tanto nostálgica.

"¿A pasado algo?" pregunto la madre preocupada. La conversación que tuvieron los con McGonagall el Noviembre pasado seguía fresca en su mente y temía que Charlus hubiera hecho otra tontería. O peor, que Harry se hubiera enfrentado a otro troll.

"¡No, no, en absoluto!" se apresuro a decir el anciano. Era una absoluta mentira pero había logrado convencer a todos los involucrados de que era mejor guardar el secreto para no crear una conmoción o un incidente mas grande. El director no sabia que era más conveniente para Harry el que el incidente de la piedra no se hiciera publico. La posibilidad de que enviaran a aurores al castillo seguía pesando sobre sus cabezas. "Era solo que quería tener una charla con los dos sobre … algo que descubrí durante este curso … sobre Harry." preciso al final.

"¿Has descubierto donde viven Hydrus y él?" pregunto James con fuerza mientras Lily miro al anciano con ojos expectantes. La amenaza que el viejo desconocido le lanzo a James hace 2 años seguía picando en su orgullo, había intentado usar sus contactos dentro del ministerio y el cuerpo de aurores para descubrir quien era en realidad pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Por desgracia, tan rápido como apareció la idea, fue aplastada por la negación del director. "Me temo que no, he intentado usar mis contactos en el ministerio para encontrar su dirección por desgracia me encontré con … un problema de lenguas." admitió desanimado.

La pelirroja lo miro desconcertada. "¿Lenguas? Si el idioma es el problema no seria suficiente usar un hechizo o pedirle a alguien que lo traduzca?" era bastante simple en la mente de la mujer, a menos que este escrito en ruso o en alguna lengua árabe debería ser bastante fácil.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Me temo, que solo un numero muy limitado de personas podrían traducirlo, para ser exactos, solo un mago parsel puede hacerlo." admitió.

Los padres lo miraron incrédulos. "¿Me estas diciendo que existe un modo de escribir el lenguaje de las serpientes?" pregunto James.

"Al parecer. Hace tiempo, he intentado encontrar un libro sobre la magia parsel para saber como vuestro hijo había conseguido curar a los señores Weasley. Conseguí hacerme con un grimorio bastante viejo pero por desgracia no me sirvió de nada, el lenguaje era incomprensible para mi. Pude reconocer más tarde la misma lengua usada para indicar la casa donde vive Hydrus. Lo peor es que los registros del ministerio están encantados y han aceptado la prueba escrita en parsel por lo que 'técnicamente', el ministerio tiene registros de la morada como indica la ley pero la realidad es que nadie sabe donde esta su casa. O al menos, nadie que yo sepa, los amigos de Harry podrían saberlo pero dudo mucho que vayan a decírmelo." dijo con pesar.

Lily se desanimo de golpe y James maldijo la estupidez del ministerio por no ponerse al día con estas cosas. La triste historia de todo esto era que ni siquiera podían enviarle una carta, o al menos eso creían. Cuando era periodo escolar los búhos que enviaban llegaban a la escuela pero durante las vacaciones, los búhos siempre volvían con las cartas que enviaban porque no podían encontrar al destinatario.

"¿Entonces, que descubriste?" pregunto el pelinegro.

El anciano abrió un cajón de su mesa y puso delante de la pareja un objeto muy similar a una ensaladera. El recipiente era de plata con bordes definidos y tenia tallado por los lados unos fénix por toda la superficie ademas de varias runas talladas por todo el borde superior.

Lily y James reconocieron el objeto enseguida, era un pensadero, un objeto muy raro que permitía almacenar los recuerdos para verlos desde otra perspectiva. La familia Potter también tenia uno, pero era enteramente hecho de piedra y no podía ser movido pues había sido hecho a partir de una roca pegada en el suelo. La pareja se quedo mirando al anciano mientras ponía la punta de su varita en una de sus cienes y empezó a sacar poco a poco de ella un pequeño hilo de plata. Cuando la substancia etérea estaba totalmente fuera, Dumbledore la dejo caer en el pensadero. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de obtener una reacción, el recipiente empezó a llenarse por un liquido de plata. Como ultimo toque, el anciano golpeo ligeramente los lados del pensadero con su varita antes de obtener la reacción esperada.

Como si el liquido hubiera cobrado vida, se levanto del recipiente y empezó a tomar forma. Después de un minuto, el liquido se había solidificado formando un disco, flotando encima del pensadero y una imagen empezó a formarse sobre su superficie.

La imagen que Lily y James vieron fue una habitación vacía con solo un espejo en ella. Ambos estuvieron confundidos por esto pero pronto se vieron profundamente interesados cuando vieron a su primogénito entrar en la habitación pero no podían oír nada.

Vieron como Harry se puso delante del espejo leyendo la inscripción en el marco del espejo antes de bajar la mirada y abrir los ojos de par en par. Lily y James pudieron ver que lo que vio en el espejo era a si mismo, aunque una versión ligeramente diferente de él, mas mayor, junto a un gran grupo de personas. Algunas pudieron reconocerlas como el propio Hydrus, junto a algunos miembros de su equipo de quidditch pero lo que les sorprendió fue que ellos mismos también estaban en la imagen, junto a Rosy y Charlus.

Los 2 se quedaron sorprendidos mirando la imagen unos segundos hasta que Dumbledore volvió a golpear con su varita el pensadero y la imagen desapareció mientras que el disco volvió a su estado liquido y cayo de nuevo dentro del recipiente.

"Bien supongo que tendréis algunas preguntas." dijo con un tono de abuelo.

"¿Que era eso Albus?" pregunto James confundido.

"Lo que viste fue uno de mis recuerdos, en concreto, el momento en el cual Harry miro en el espejo de Oesed." el anciano, viendo la confusión de la pareja, decidió que una explicación era necesaria. "Veréis el espejo es una de los artefactos mágicos más increíbles del mundo. Cuando uno se mira a si mismo en él, es capaz de observar la imagen del mayor deseo de su corazón. No importa cuanto lo quiera negar uno, el espejo le mostrara su mayor anhelo. Fui capaz de encantar el espejo para poder observar lo que más desean aquellos que se miran a si mismos en él sin tener que observar mi mayor deseo. Imaginaos mi sorpresa al veros a los 2 en en él cuando Harry se puso delante." explico con una sonrisa

"E-e-eso si-significa que Harry … " las palabras de Lily se atascaban en su garganta solo de pensarlo.

Dumbledore asintió con un sonrisa amable. "Si, al contrario de lo que podríamos haber pensado en un principio, creo que puedo decir sin duda alguna que Harry, en el fondo, os sigue queriendo a los 2."

El silencio reino en el despacho por unos instantes hasta que los sollozos contenidos de Lily se hicieron poco a poco más audibles. La pelirroja tenia las manos en la boca, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y temblaba. La mujer no se sentía triste, nada más lejos de la verdad, Dumbledore acababa de desmentir uno de los mayores miedos de la mujer. Ella había sido ciega, ciega y estúpida, al dejar a Harry de lado todo por los logros de Charlus, se había comportado como esas estúpidas parejas puristas regodeándose de su superioridad. Lily se había dejado arrastrar por la corriente, con toda la popularidad y el prestigio de Charlus y fue el mayor error de su vida. Dio gracias a que no había apartado a la pequeña Rosy de la misma manera porque sabia que, si se hubiera enterado ahora de lo que hizo, jamas se hubiera perdonado a si misma. Pero el saber ahora que, a pesar de todo el dolor que había infringido a su hijo, en el fondo, su hijo seguía queriéndolos en su vida hizo que la mujer rompiera en lagrimas dando gracias a cualquier dios por este pequeño rayo de esperanza que le acababan de dar. Por primera vez en 2 años, sintió como si pudiera respirar la vida de nuevo.

James al lado de su mujer supo guardar mejor la compostura pero aun así pequeños desgarros amenazaban por caer por sus ojos y se quito las gafas para secarse las lagrimas antes de que estas cayeran. Había pensado hasta ahora que su arrogancia y estupidez habían causado la perdida de su hijo, se había comportado igual que cuando era un adolescente, como un completo arrogante niñato sangrepura. Pero al parecer aun había esperanza para su familia. El pelinegro se puso de nuevo las gafas y acerco a su mujer con su mano para abrazarla mientras miraba al anciano. "¿Estas seguro de esto Albus? No … no creo que podamos soportar falsas esperanzas a estas alturas." dijo en un tono vacilante mientras Lily, que estaba agarrada a su marido se recupero lo suficiente como para mirar al director.

"El espejo no puede ser burlado, pude haberlo manipulado para ver lo que otros veían en él pero la imagen es totalmente genuina." aseguro. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en los rostros de los padres poco a poco. "Esto nos lleva al segundo tema del que quería hablaros, Lily quería proponerte algo que nos podría ayudar a los 2." James y Lily se sorprendieron. "Veras, a pesar de que cabe la posibilidad de reparar el puente entre Harry y vosotros, esta claro que llevaría tiempo, tiempo que ambos no tenéis."

Ambos se vieron un poco alterados y James tomo la palabra. "Dumbledore, sabemos que puede tomar mucho tiempo para que nos perdone pero no nos importa."

"Se os olvida un hecho importante James, Hydrus." el nombre del mago milenario hizo que ambos padres fruncieran el ceño. "Actualmente es la persona quien tiene la custodia legal y a pesar de nuestros intentos, no tenemos ni idea de donde vive. Durante el año, Harry pasa casi 9 meses en la escuela y el resto del tiempo esta con ese hombre en su casa. ¿Como esperáis reparar vuestra relación con Harry si ni siquiera podéis verlo de forma seguida?" pregunto con tono preocupado.

Ambos se preocuparon al darse cuenta de su situación. "Cha-Charlus podría … " Lily empezó

El director la interrumpió de inmediato. "Charlus odia a Harry y Harry apenas tolera a Charlus debido a su complejo de superioridad y su arrogancia." el padre iba a decir algo. "¡Y! No intentéis negarlo, sabéis que es verdad."

James cerro la boca y su protesta murió de golpe. Por desgracia no podía negarlo, Charlus era incluso peor que él mismo cuando tenia su edad. Lo peor era que la culpa era suya y de Lily, siempre lo habían mimado y consentido demasiado, otro de sus fracasos para añadir a la lista interminable. El hijo pelirrojo de los Potter desde pequeño pensó que por ser el niño-que-vivió era mejor que los demás, y la gente a su alrededor no hicieron nunca nada para desmentirle, magos y brujas por igual siempre le habían aclamado como un héroe y figura cada vez que lo veían.

Lily bajo la cabeza avergonzada por el comportamiento general de su hijo y James suspiro. "¿Que propones entonces?"

La expresión de Dumbledore era una de total seriedad aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Ahora tenia a los Potter donde quería y iba a ser fácil convencerles de su propuesta … Bueno iba a tener que informarles sobre el caso de Quirell, no toda la verdad, solo la parte donde su primogénito se enfrento al profesor poseído. Lo más seguro es que iba a recibir la madre de todas las broncas pero era mejor que admitir que puso en marcha toda esta situación para un único propósito : poner a prueba a Charlus.

Le dijo la situación a Hagrid sabiendo que no podía guardar un secreto y animo a Charlus a hacer amistad con el medio-gigante (siempre era bueno tener a alguien del personal de tu parte o al menos eso le dijo Dumbledore), el pelirrojo siendo naturalmente curioso iba a investigar todo el asunto y por ultimo puso las defensas específicamente para probar a Charlus para evaluar su capacidad para tratar una situación peligrosa bajo presión.

Si, si admitía abiertamente toda la verdad, no iba a salirse con un rapapolvos, Lily iba a matarlo de forma lenta, cruel y dolorosa.

 **XxxXxxX**

Mientras en el despacho del director el ambiente era uno de total seriedad, en los terrenos del castillo, las emociones estaban por los aires.

"Potter tiene el Quaffle, esquiva a Rootmur, pasa el balón a Greengrass, la chica se acerca a los aros yyyyyy ¡Marca! 140 a 0 para Slytherin."

En el campo de quidditch se estaba jugando el ultimo partido de la temporada, Hufflepuff VS Slytherin y las serpientes iban ganando por un margen muy amplio. Aun así, Slytherin estaba bajo una gran presión Cedric Diggory había estado a punto de coger la snitch 2 veces fue solo la intervención conjunta de los bateadores y el buscador de Slitheryn que el partido aun no había terminado. Harry había estado en lo cierto, Hufflepuff no podían ganar la copa y lo sabían, pero aun así estaban decididos a como mínimo ganar el partido si podían.

Harry volvió a centrarse en el terreno de juego y acelero para intentar arrebatarles el quaffle a los cazadores de amarillo y negro.

El estadio estaba lleno por los gritos y los ánimos de todos los alumnos de la escuela. Los Slytherin animando en jubilo esperando con ansias el momento en el que los declararan ganadores por 4 año consecutivo mientras que las otras 3 casas animaban al equipo Hufflepuff. En una de las torres del estadio reservadas para las familias de los jugadores, se encontraban tres madres mirando a sus hijos con orgullo.

"¿Todos los partidos son así?" pregunto Narcissa.

"Si, la mayoría de las veces suele ser una masacre unilateral." contesto divertida Melisandra Zabini.

La mujer rubia resoplo. "Debe ser terriblemente aburrido para ellos en ese caso."

"No siempre." contesto Samantha Greengrass. "Normalmente el equipo de Roger suele darles problemas aunque solo porque es el único capaz de marcar en contra de Blaise."

"Un solo jugador no hace mucha diferencia, aunque quizá si hubiera entrenado mas a su equipo como lo hizo Harry hubieran podido ganar en su contra." argumento Narcissa.

"¡Oh lo intentó! Pero se negaron, puede que Roger sea el capitán de Ravenclaw pero no a conseguido ganarse el mismo nivel de respeto que tiene Harry." dijo la madre de Daphne.

"Tampoco puedes culparlos, Blaise me dijo que el entrenamiento de Harry era casi espartano. Me sorprende que Daphne no se haya quejado." dijo la matriarca Zabini.

"¡O por favor! Daphne no es una flor delicada." dijo Narcissa.

"Ademas, Daphne llevaba años deseando entrar en el equipo pero debido a la mentalidad estúpida de los puristas sobre las mujeres no lo intento por miedo a ser rechazada." explico Samantha.

En la sociedad mágica, los sangre-pura más tradicionales consideraban que la mujer tenia la obligación de quedarse en casa para hacer las labores del hogar y obedecer a su marido en todos sus comandos. Cuando los puristas reinaban a Slytherin, el equipo de quidditch jamas habría considerado la posibilidad de incluir a una mujer entre sus filas. Aun más si era realmente buena, en su mente donde el hombre estaba por encima de la mujer, no podían permitir que sus pociones fueran amenazadas por el sexo débil.

Unos tontos con el ego muy frágil si les preguntabas a estas tres mujeres.

(Atención, voy a indicar ya mismo que soy un partidario incuestionable sobre la igualdad hombre/mujer, la única razón por la que he usado estas palabras en concreto es porque no tengo otra forma de decirlo o explicarlo.)

"Pues realmente a elegido el momento idóneo para entrar en el equipo." dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Las 2 rubias miraron a Melisandra con suspicacia. "¿Tienes algo que contarnos?" pregunto Narcissa.

La matriarca de origen italiano las miro con picardia. "¿Sigues considerando a Harry como un hijo?" pregunto. Narcisa asintió un poco vacilante. "Bueno, pues puedo decir que vamos a ser 3 madres muy orgullosas. Nunca he estado tan contenta de pedir la nacionalidad inglesa." dijo en un tono jovial.

Narcissa y Samantha miraron a su amiga confundidas hasta que la mujer Black recordó cual era el sueño del ojiverde y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Quieres decir que …?" ni siquiera acabo la frase, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Melisandra fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

La madre de Daphne miro con extrañeza a ambas mujeres hasta que Narcissa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le explico la situación.

De vuelta en el campo de juego, las serpientes tenían la victoria asegurada, aunque Diggory cogiera la snitch, seguiría habiendo una diferencia de 20 puntos … cosa que acabo sucediendo cuando se deslizo entre los dos bludgers y cogió la snitch bajo las narices de Jacob.

"¡170 a 150! Slitherin gana la copa." grito el comentarista, aunque la ultima parte con desanimo, desde que empezó como comentarista de quidditch cuando llego a la escuela, este era el tercer año que declaró a las serpientes como ganadores.

Daphne se precipito asía su novio en pleno vuelo y lo abrazo con un largo beso que genero varios silvidos de los hombres y maldiciones de las mujeres entre la multitud. Todo el equipo estaba celebrando entre ellos bajo los gritos de euforia de los Slytherin y los aplausos educados de las otra casas.

El momento entre los 2 fue roto cuando Blaise puso sus brazos tras los cuellos de sus dos amigos. "Vale parejita podréis morrearos después que vais a poner a Sia celosa. Ademas, tenemos que recoger la copa. ¡Otra vez!" grito con entusiasmo al final.

Harry y Daphne descendieron entre risas asía el suelo del campo donde los esperaban los maestros.

La copa de oro de quidditch estaba situada encima de un pedestal con los 4 jefes de casa de la escuela a su alrededor y Hooch mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry le extraño un poco, generalmente la mujer siempre estaba contenta pero esta vez el ojiverde pudo percibir la euforia saliendo a raudales de la instructora de vuelo.

Harry decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento y observo como McGonagall con una expresión pétrea le entrego la copa a Snape que tenia una sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro disfrutando ampliamente del momento. El profesor de pociones se acerco entonces hacia su equipo y le tendio la copa a su capitán que estaba rodeado por sus compañeros.

"Enhorabuena señor Potter, voy a disfrutar enormemente de tener la copa en mi estudio por 4 vez consecutiva." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras cogía la copa y se dio la vuelta antes de levantarla en alto, ganándose los gritos de felicidad de su casa y aplausos del resto de la multitud, sus compañeros saltando con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros llenos de emoción por el momento.

Harry le tendió la copa a Johanna para que se la fueran turnando entre ellos. El ojiverde iba a seguir con el animo festivo hasta que vio a la señora Hooch acercándose asía él. "Señor Potter, Señor Zabini, Señorita Greengrass, les agradecería que me siguieran, hay unas personas que quieren conocerles." dijo apenas conteniendo su emoción.

Los 3 se quedaron bastante sorprendidos pero asintieron en silencio y la siguieron. La instructora de vuelo se acerco al equipo de Huffrlepuff, todos parecían un poco bajos de animo pero tenían una sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros sabiendo que habían jugado lo mejor que podían. La mujer le pidió a Cedric que la acompañara junto a los demás y los 5 salieron del campo de juego, los 4 adolescentes sin saber a donde iban.

El grupo se paro cerca de los vestuarios de Slytherin donde los estaba esperando Roger y un hombre desconocido. Iba vestido con un traje con corbata y un sombrero en sus manos, era bastante corto de midas y con la cabeza calva. "Ese fue un partido increíble señor Potter, no hay duda de que ha entrenado muy bien a su equipo. Mis felicidades por su victoria señor Zabini, señorita Greengrass. Una pena señor Diggory pero aun asi a jugado espléndidamente." dijo con entusiasmo y una voz sorprendentemente grave para su tamaño.

Los 5 adolescentes se quedaron mudos ante el hombre sin saber que decir. Harry siendo el que estaba frente al grupo decidió ser el portavoz y romper el incomodo silencio que amenazaba por instalarse. "Eh g-gracias señor … "

"¡Oh Dios, disculpad mis modales! Me llamo Rohan Petterson, ojeador del equipo nacional de quidditch Sub-17." se presento tendiéndole la mano.

Los jugadores se quedaron mudos, Harry casi sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes. Sorprendido y conmocionado le tendió la mano vacilante. "U-u-u-un placer.." logro decir.

Por suerte Rohan le sobraba el entusiasmo y siguió hablando mientras sacudía con fuerza la mano del ojiverde. " ¡Oh no! El placer es todo mio. Repito, un gran partido. La señora Hooch me ha dicho que todos sois unos de los mejores jugadores que esta escuela ha producido y por ello tengo una propuesta para todos ustedes. Me gustaría ofrecerles un puesto en el equipo nacional Sub-17 que jugara para la Copa del Mundo este verano."

Harry noto como su corazón se detenía por segunda vez. "¿Lo di-dice en serio?" dijo con voz temblorosa sin poder creérselo.

"¡Por supuesto! Nuestro país necesita talento en este momento, llevamos 44 años sin ganar ni una sola vez. Necesitamos a jugadores como vosotros para representar a Inglaterra este verano y posiblemente en la Copa del Mundo profesional dentro de 3 años." aseguro.

El corazón se le detuvo por tercera vez. Apenas podía creérselo, su sueño estaba LITERALMENTE a su alcance. Por desgracia había alguien que tenia que chafarles el momento.

"¿Pero que hay de la escuela? ¡HAI!" grito Roger al final cuando recibió 4 golpe de todos sus compañeros. ¡A quien le importaba! Podía ser un estudiante modelo pero si hacia falta dejar sus estudios para poder jugar Harry iba a hacerlo sin pensárselo dos veces.

"No se preocupe, ya he conseguido el permiso de la junta directiva y de sus jefes de casa. Por desgracia el directo estaba ocupado y no pude verlo pero en teoría no debería haber problema. Los partidos se juegan durante el verano en su mayor parte por lo que no debería haber problema." aseguro con impaciencia y un tono … suplicante. La sonrisa del hombre era rígida y parecía que se iba a morir ahí mismo si rechazaban la oferta.

Los 5 se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, procesando sin poder creérselo la oferta Y oportunidad que les estaban dando hasta que Harry le mostró a Rohan la sonrisa más grande que había vista nunca.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡PROFESIONALES WHOOOOHOO!"

El grito de Roger resonó por todo el compartimento del tren mientras abría una botella de whisky de fuego y derramo su contenido en 6 vasos. Menos mal que Harry había insonorizado el compartimento o todo el tren lo hubiera oído. Aunque en este momento le daba igual.

"La Copa del Mundo Sub-17, nuestro primer paso ha las ligas profesionales, casi no puedo creérmelo." dijo Harry para si mismo con una sonrisa aturdida. Podía enfrentarse a un mortifago y a Voldemort sin pestañear, matar a varios hijos de puta fríamente a sabiendas de que se lo merecían y era necesario pero en este momento, cuando pensaba que acababa de dar el primer paso para cumplir su sueño, se sentía como si las piernas le fueran a fallar.

Menos mal que estaba sentado.

"Pues creetelo hermano, la selección nos ha elegido a nosotros." dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa pasando un brazo detrás de la cabeza de Harry para despertarlo de su aturdimiento.

"Pareces muy confiado, sobretodo para alguien que se despertó hace unos días y se echo a llorar." dijo Daphne con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡Oye! Tenia una buena razón, pensé que todo había sido un sueño." dijo con un estremecimiento, fue de lejos el peor momento de su vida.

Una risa llamo la atención del grupo y todos se giraron para mirar al estudiante de Hufflepuff que se había acoplado al grupo. "No eres el único, toda la situación es surrealista."

"Recuerdame por que estas aquí." pregunto Roger.

"¡Roger! No seas maleducado" grito Sia.

"¿Que? Es cierto, se ha acoplado sin permiso. ¡Hai! Dejad de golpearme joder!" grito indignado después de que la rubia le diera una colleja.

"Disculpa a nuestro amigo idiota, se cayo de cabeza al suelo cuando era pequeño." dijo Harry. El chico Davis estuvo a punto de gritar pero la mano levantada de Sia lo disuadió. "Pero en serio. ¿Porque has decidido juntarte con nosotros?"

"Ya sabes, vamos ha estar jugando juntos pensé que podríamos empezar a conocernos." dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió amablemente. "Eso esta muy bien … ¿y ahora puede decirme la verdad?" y la amabilidad fue substituida por la picardia.

Cedric suspiro. "Vale esta bien, estoy huyendo de mi novia." admitió.

" … ¿Whoa, recién nos enteramos que estaremos jugando como profesionales y ya le has puesto los cuernos?" pregunto Blaise con falsa sorpresa.

"¡¿Que?! ¡No! No es eso … bueno tiene que ver sobre el tema. ¡Pero no le he sido infiel!" grito mientras se sonrojaba avergonzado.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Roger. El chico ya sabia quien era ella, Cho Chang, la buscadora de su propio equipo aunque tampoco era como si fuera un secreto, toda la escuela lo sabia.

"¿Bueno, sabéis que el señor Petterson nos ha pedido que guardemos silencio sobre todo esto hasta que se anuncie públicamente?" todos asintieron. "Pues no he podido parar de reír y sonreír y Cho me ha estado persiguiendo para que le cuente el porque."

Harry parpadeo confundido. "Cedric, no creo que haga falta ir tan lejos, yo se lo conté a Sia." dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia con un brazo.

El Hufflepuff gimió. "No es ella la que me preocupa sino su mejor amiga, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho se lo cuenta todo y es una cotilla que no sabe guardar un secreto." la respuesta del chico se gano las risas de todos dentro del compartimento, el chico estaba tan batido por su novia.

"¿Cuando empezáis los entrenamientos?" pregunto Sia.

"Mañana." contestaron todos a la vez.

"¡¿Tan pronto?!" grito sorprendida.

"El primer partido es en una semana, la selección Sub-17 es más pequeña que la profesional pero aun así bastante grande. Los intervalos entre cada partido son bastante cortos, una semana a lo sumo." contesto el ojiverde.

"¿Habéis pensado ya como se lo vais a decir a vuestras familias?" pregunto Cedric.

Roger resoplo. "Ha estas alturas ya deben saberlo, nuestros padres son amigos y el abuelo de Harry siempre se entera de to¡HAI! ¡En serio, que manía tenéis con golpearme!." dijo Roger.

"Tenias que abrir la boca..." susurro Sia con veneno en su voz. Roger se estremeció al oírla y aun más cuando vio la mirada mortal de Daphne.

"Reitero ¿Porque somos amigos suyos?" pregunto Blaise y Harry suspiro.

"¿Abuelo? Pero yo pensaba que..."

Harry interrumpió a Cedric. "Es complicado, prefiero no hablar del tema."

"¡Oh! Vale esta bien." dijo el chico un poco incomodo.

"No es personal Cedric pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para contarte esto." dijo con un tono de disculpa.

Cedric no dijo nada pero asintió haciéndole saber que lo entendía.

Por suerte el ambiente incomodo no duro mucho tiempo y todos se apresuraron a brindar, beber y celebrar por el futuro brillante que les esperaba a los futuros jugadores profesionales.

 **XxxXxxX**

El tren llego a la estación por la tarde, Harry se cambió rápidamente su túnica de la escuela por unos pantalones y chaqueta negros junto a una camisa verde y guardo el resto en su baúl antes de reducirlo. Cuando todos estuvieron listos se dirigieron fuera a reunirse con sus familias.

Al salir, lo primero que vio Harry, muy a su pesar, fue a Charlus haciendo varias poses para las cámaras, lo más seguro esperando entregar alguna exclusiva. El ojiverde ignoro convenientemente al chico.

"Bueno chicos, nos veremos mañana en el campo de quidditch." dijo Cedric mientras se daba la vuelta y se despedía de todo el mundo.

"Hasta mañana Cedric y no llegues tarde." dijo Blaise en broma.

El grupo empezó entonces a buscar a sus familiares y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos. Aunque Harry se sorprendió de ver a una persona nueva entre los adultos.

"Me alegra volver a verle señor Longbottom" saludo Harry cortésmente.

El hombre se echo a reír y ignorando completamente la mano del ojiverde lo atrajo asía él para darle un abrazo de oso. "Déjate de señor Longbottom, eres el ahijado de mi mujer y la persona que me ha devuelto mi vida." dijo antes de soltarlo. "Llámame Frank."

"¡Papa!" el patriarca Longbottom se giro de nuevo y vio a su hijo corriendo asía él con una enorme sonrisa que correspondió antes de abrazar a su hijo.

Harry sonrió ante la escena, antes de darse la vuelta, Neville había soñado durante años este momento, ver a sus padres recogerlo en la estación como las demás familias, era mejor dejarlos a lo suyo y no meterse. Decidió volver con su grupo y se acerco a Sia y Narcissa que estaban compartiendo un abrazo. La madre rubio al verlo se separó de su hija y le dio un enorme abrazo de bienvenida. "Bienvenido y felicidades." dijo feliz.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Así que ya os habéis enterado."

"Así es, Melisandra me lo dijo en tu ultimo partido de quidditch aunque parece que tu abuelo ya estaba al tanto desde hace tiempo, pero no quería fastidiar la sorpresa." admitió mientras se separaba de su hijo adoptivo.

Harry iba a hacer algún comentario pero fue interrumpido por la sensación de alguien abrazándole por la cintura. Al girar la cabeza, vio una niña pequeña de ojos verdes y pelirroja mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

Con una sonrisa, Harry se dio la vuelta y la cogió en brazos antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. "Hola Rosy."

"¡Harry!" la niña abrazo el cuello del pelinegro con fuerza mientras el hermano mayor se reía de buena gana del comportamiento inocente de la niña.

Mientras los 2 hermanos se ponían al día, el grupo de padres y hijos detrás del ojiverde observaban con una sonrisa la situación y en algunos casos, la curiosidad. Pero de la misma manera, desde el lugar de donde vino la pequeña pelirroja, se encontraban una pareja casada viendo con felicidad y anhelo a la pareja de hermanos deseando poder estar con ellos. Por desgracia sabían muy bien lo que iba a pasar cuando se acercaran, Harry iba a ignorarlos por completo y se iba a dar la vuelta como si no estuvieran, por ello decidieron esperar y dejar a la pequeña Rosy disfrutar del momento con su hermano mayor.

Ademas, si todo iba bien, en unos meses iban a poder empezar a reconstruir su relación con su primogénito.

Por otra parte, al lado de Lily y James se encontraba Charlus mirando con absoluto odio a su hermano. El primer año del chico había sido un absoluto desastre, a nivel académico (había pasado por los pelos pero en cuanto su madre viera sus notas … solo de pensarlo empezaba a sudar), sino también a lo que su reputación se refería, todos lo comparaban constantemente con su hermano mayor cosa que siempre lo enfurecía. Harry era listo, talentoso y popular (sobretodo con las damas) todo lo que ÉL mismo debería ser. Era el niño-que-vivio entonces porque las cosas no eran como él quería.

Otro hecho, incidente que ocurrió poco antes de navidad en relación con su hermano también lo había dejado un poco confuso y enfadado por alguna razón, pero este no era momento para pensar en ello.

Los 3 vieron como Harry dejaba a Rosy en el suelo y se dieron un ultimo abrazo antes de despedirse y el ojiverde se alejo seguido por el grupo a alguna parte. Lo que habrían dado James y Lily por saber a donde se dirigía y sobretodo, para que volviera con ellos a su casa.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Bienvenido." saludo Salazar desde su mesa de trabajo.

Harry sonrió mientras veía al anciano desde la puerta de su despacho. "Hola abuelo." dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

El ojiverde cruzo el enorme despacho del viejo mago, lleno de estanterías y libros hasta sentarse en una silla delante de la mesa de madera negra donde solía trabajar.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre varias cosas, pero primero y ante todo … ¡Felicidades!" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "La selección Sub-17, es tu primer paso para cumplir tu sueño."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Si, estoy tan emocionado por este verano, vamos a estar entrenando a fondo para ganar."

Salazar asintió feliz por su nieto, desde que le había regalado su escoba para su 7mo cumpleaños, no había pasado un solo día sin que Harry estuviera surcando los aires con ella. Siempre había hablado de entrar en un equipo profesional y de jugar con sus amigos, el anciano no podía estar más feliz de que su objetivo estuviera cada vez más cerca, se merecía se feliz.

Salazar miro a su nieto con expresión seria. "Supongo que vas a estar ocupado durante la mayor parte del verano, lo que significa que vas a tener poco tiempo para tus estudios." dijo con suspiro.

Harry se asusto, pensando que había decepcionado a su abuelo. El viejo no estaba hablando de sus estudios escolares (iba más adelantado academicamente que cualquier otra persona de su año) sino de su practica con la magia parsel. "Abuelo, te juro que cuando acabe con la temporada voy a comprometerme a fondo con tus lesiones. No voy a dejarlo de la..." el chico se apresuró a decir pero se calló de golpe cuando Salazar levanto una mano pidiéndole que parara.

"Tranquilo, se perfectamente que te tomas nuestro legado como magos parsel en serio. Normalmente no tendría problemas con que jugaras a quidditch y al final de la temporada te pusieras al día con tus estudios pero este verano vamos a tener un problema porque … bueno, me voy."

Harry se quedo con la mente en blanco intentando procesar las palabras que le había soltado su abuelo con tanta naturalidad. "¿Que? … ¡¿Co-co-como que te vas?!" grito al final.

Salazar suspiro. "En algún momento durante el verano tendré que irme durante unos meses. Desde que me enviaste tu carta hace unas semanas sobre tu encuentro con Voldemort he tenido algunas dudas, dudas que deben ser aclaradas. Por desgracia, la respuestas que busco no están en Gran Bretaña por lo voy a tener que ausentarme durante una temporada." explico con calma.

"Unos meses … ¿Solo unos meses?" pregunto con tono suplicante.

Salazar miro confundido a su nieto hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían podido ser interpretadas de otra forma. "¡Por los dioses! ¡Claro que es solo por unos meses! Jamas te abandonaría, eres lo único que me queda." aseguro en tono que no dejaba margen a la duda.

El ojiverde soltó un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensó que iba a perder a una de las personas mas importantes de su vida. "Mierda abuelo, no me asustes así." dijo un poco enfadado. "¿A donde piensas ir?"

"Al continente, hace unos años descubrí unos hechos bastante preocupantes sobre Voldemort. En concreto, la forma con la cual consiguió escaparse de la muerte. Aunque es solo una sospecha y estoy casi seguro de que tengo razón, debo asegurarme y buscar algún rastro que confirme mis suposiciones. He averiguado que antes de volver a Gran Bretaña, paso una larga temporada en el continente, voy a empezar por ahí." resumió.

Harry asintió comprendiendo aunque algunas dudas seguían persistiendo. "¿Porque nunca me has contado nada de esto? Siempre nos habías dicho que Voldemort seguía vivo y al asecho pero nunca el como era posible." Era una duda que siempre había estado rondando por su cabeza. Voldemort, siendo el ultimo de la linea bastarda de Salazar, con su muerte, Harry fue reconocido por la magia como el descendiente legitimo de Salazar y Belladona. El anciano le había explicado que, a pesar de que Voldemort no estaba muerto, tampoco estaba vivo, lo que debió ser suficiente para que la magia fuera más laxa con las condiciones del ritual que perpetro Belladona hace más de 1500 años para vengarse de Salazar y su traición al tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Salazar lo miro con una mirada apenada. "Lo siento Harry no te lo conté porque no estaba del todo seguro. Solo había tenido pruebas aleatorias y su relación entre si era pura especulación. De nada habría servido contarte mis dudas si no tenia nada para probar que eran ciertas. Lo único que tenia como hecho era que no se había encontrado el cuerpo de Voldemort, que los tatuajes de los mortifagos seguían en su sitió y ciertos objetos relacionados con él. Sabia que seguía por ahí pero eso era todo. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de cerciorarme de que mis sospechas son ciertas y es por eso que debo irme."

Harry se quedo mirando a su abuelo a los ojos unos instantes hasta que suspiro con resignación."Esta bien, lo entiendo, aunque no me guste." se quejo un poco. La idea de que su abuelo se fuera por ahí siguiendole la pista a un terrorista y asesino en masas no le gustaba pero tampoco podia hacer mucho.

Salazar se rió de buena gana. "Deja de preocuparte tanto, soy el mago mas viejo y poderoso del mundo, por mucho que la gente piense que ese titulo le pertenece a Dumbledore, unos niñatos no van a poder conmigo." dijo en un tono jovial.

Harry sonrió al anciano. Era cierto, Salazar era una bestia, un monstruo en la batalla y lo sabia de primera mano. Una vez le había pedido a su abuelo que luchara contra el de forma seria … sol decir que no se esperaba que el anciano convocara a una horda de serpiente y todas ellas se pusieran a disparar maldiciones y hechizos. Solo de recordar la hola de magia que se abalanzo sobre el era suficiente para hacerle sudar.

Salazar era un destructor de ejércitos con una experiencia y poder que nadie podía esperar rivalizar, ni siquiera Voldemort. Iba a estar bien.

O eso esperaba.

XENDX

* * *

Como siempre, si os a gustado dadme un like y si queréis decirme algo, dejad un review, las criticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.


	14. Chapter 14

¡He vuelto! Siento haber tardado tanto pero tenia un caso grave de falta de inspiracion. A pesar de tener toda la historia en mi cabeza tengo problemas para escribirla de una forma que interese a la gente. En fin, es un poco más corto que los que suelo hacer pero espero que os guste.

Reviews:

Natalia Mervel : lo siento pero Sirius se quedara encerrado hasta el tercer año, explicare mis razones mas adelante, lo mismo para Peter. Harry no ha tenido ninguna razón para mirar en el mapa del merodeador la torre de Gryfindor, a lo sumo lo hizo en su segundo año para gastar esa broma épica y en ese entonces Ron no había llegado con la rata.

MioneLestrange : tranquila, la relación entre Harry y Neville (como hermanos, no penséis mal) evolucionara para mejor pero aun tardara un tiempo en saber los mayores secretos de Harry.

: para ser precisos, la Copa Mundial señor es durante el verano antes del 7mo año de Harry en Hogwarts después … tendrás que esperar y ver.

Yami el dragon negro : ¡NO! ¡NADA DE DRAMION! Harry y Hermione no van a acabar como pareja pero ya tengo una decidida para ella y Neville. ¡No! Nada de Nemione, ambos tendrán pareja pero no estarán juntos. En cuanto a Victor y Fleur, su momento llegara.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14 : Verano en escoba.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry hizo comprobaciones de ultima hora, era importante teniendo en cuenta que no iba a volver a casa hasta posiblemente mediados de Agosto.

Eran las 8H30 de la mañana y estaba revisando su mochila en busca de algún elemento faltante. No hallando ninguno, el pelinegro cerro su mochila, se la ato a la espalda y cogió su escoba dejándola colgada por encima de su hombro. Luego salió de su habitación comprobando por 5 vez esta mañana que lo tenia todo antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor.

Este el primer día del resto de su vida … y no, no se iba a casar, iba a ir al campo de entrenamiento de la división sub-17 de quidditch. Este era, literalmente, el inicio de su carrera profesional.

Cuando Harry se reunió junto a sus amigos con el señor Petterson, también habían discutido los términos de su contrato de trabajo. ¡Si! Habían firmado un contrato vinculante, para todos los efectos, estaban jugando como representantes oficiales de Inglaterra en la Copa del Mundo de quidditch sub-17. Eso implicaba que iban a pagarles ademas de obtener muchos otros beneficios pero al mismo tiempo había muchas expectativas en ellos. Los 5 jugadores de quidditch iban a tener un horario fijo, seguirían unas reglas a toda costa y en su mayoría, tendrían que comportarse con mucho cuidado a lo largo del verano. No podían avergonzar a su país con una conducta vergonzosa.

Es por eso que tenia tanta prisa, tenia que estar en el campo de quidditch del equipo en media hora. No estaba preocupado por el medio de transporte, el departamento de juegos mágicos había dispuesto un aniño de traslado bi-direccional para todos los jugadores, solo tenia que activarlo y iba a aparecer en el lugar designado en 1 segundo. El problema es que tenia que despedirse con prisa.

Harry bajo el ultimo tramo de escaleras y giro a la izquierda dirigiéndose al comedor donde sabia que estaban todos. Al cruzar la puerta de la sala se encontró con una escena típica de la casa. Salazar estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, a su izquierda estaba Narcissa y a la derecha es donde se sentaría él con Sia a su lado. Los 3 estaban comiendo tranquilamente sin decir nada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que él y su abuelo iban a irse durante un tiempo bastante largo, supongo que era normal que el ambiente estuviera un poco bajo.

Pero aun así, eso no le desanimo, dejo su escoba y su mochila en un rincón y se dirigió a su asiento. Una vez sentado, puso cualquier cosa que cayera en sus mano en su plato y comió a toda velocidad.

"Más despacio, te vas a atragantar." le dijo el anciano en un tono divertido.

Harry trago lo que tenia en la boca con fuerza antes de contestar. "Lo siento, tengo prisa."

"Aun así tomatelo con calma, el campo de quidditch no se va ir a ninguna parte." le dijo Narcissa.

Harry no dijo nada, no iba a arriesgarse en incurrir en la ira de su figura de madre, en su lugar, eligió mirar a su novia que parecía decaída. "Vamos Sia, solo sera este verano." le dijo mientras cogía sus manos debajo de la mesa.

La rubia suspiro. "Lo se, pero aun así no voy a verte hasta agosto y el abuelo también se va a ir durante mucho tiempo." dijo deprimida. Harry entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo ayer con su abuelo y se sintió un poco preocupado

"No sera demasiado largo, 1 año como mucho. Después de eso vamos a celebrar mi regreso por todo lo alto." dijo intentando animarlos.

Sia y Harry sonrieron un poco pero la rubia se volteo entonces para mirar a su madre. "¿Mama, y tu que harás?"

Narcissa sonrió. "No pensareis que me paso todos los días en esta mansión sin hacer nada. No os preocupéis por mi, tengo mi propio grupo de amigos y no voy a sentirme sola."

Ambos adolescentes asintieron antes de reanudar su desayuno. Harry comió rápidamente antes de despedirse del anciano y la madre rubia, luego le dio un beso largo y húmedo a Sia que la dejo con las piernas débiles.

Con todo hecho, volvió a coger su mochila y su escoba antes de mirar hacia su manga. " **¿Estas preparada?** " siseó.

" **Si, pero date prisa, odio los trasladadores.** " gimió la serpiente emplumada.

Harry se rió entre dientes, se despidió una ultima vez con un gesto de mano antes mirar a su mano derecha donde llevaba un anillo de oro en el dedo corazón y gritar la palabra de activación. "¡Mundial!"

Harry sintió como sus piernas flotaban en el aire y la realidad se desgarraba de golpe dejando solo un mundo de color amarillo que giraba sin parar. Pero no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación pues tenia de prepararse para el aterrizaje inminente.

El pelinegro se centro en su entorno y en cuanto vio el tejido de la realidad desgarrarse, miro hacia el suelo y se preparó para aterrizar. Con un pie hacia delante y el otro a medio flexionar, el chico empezó a mover las piernas como si estuviera corriendo, justo a tiempo para cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, el chico salió corriendo de la nada en vez de caer al suelo con fuerza. Este era el resultado de horas de practica, por alguna extraña razón los métodos de transporte mágicos le odiaban y había tenido que practicar para no caer de culo cada vez que usaba un trasladador o usaba la red flu.

Harry llegó a un alto en su carrera y empezó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era un campo de entrenamiento de quidditch, la única diferencia entre este y el campo de quidditch de vuelta en la escuela era la ausencia total de gradas aunque si había unos enormes muros de madera capaces de ocultar a los jugadores si volaban demasiado alto en el cielo. Al mirar a nivel del suelo, observo que había 2 pabellones circulares, uno de color blanco y el otro de color azul con un letrero que ponía 'entrenador' el uno al lado del otro.

Harry se dirigió hacia el pabellon blanco, pensando que seria su tienda junto al resto de su equipo. A primera vista, el pabellon no parecia ser lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a 7 adolescentes en el, pero Harry sabia mejor,

Al cruzar el umbral de la tienda, el ojiverde observo una de las obras mágicas más grandes jamas creadas. Dentro de la tienda, el espacio era 10 veces más grande, pudo ver que al fondo del todo se encontraban 7 compartimentos separados por muros de madera y una cortina blanca como puerta. Justo antes había varias mesas y sofás donde uno se podía sentar con tranquilidad, a la izquierda de la sala había una cocina y una nevera y a la derecha una puerta donde ponía, 'baño'.

Magia para agrandar el espacio, realmente increíble.

"¡Harry!" el ojiverde giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para recibir a Blaise en un abrazo. "Es impresionante verdad." dijo.

"Si, estoy impaciente por empezar los entrenamientos." contesto emocionado mientras se separaba de su amigo.

"Yo no, con todo este lujo no me molestaría saltármelos y disfrutar de todo esto." dijo Roger mientras se acercaba. Los 2 pelinegros se quedaron mirándolo con reproche. "¿Que? ¿Que he di ¡AUCH!"

"¡Idiota! Tenemos la oportunidad única de competir en la Copa del Mundo y tu solo piensas en holgazanear." gritó Daphne después de pegarle una colleja al idiota del grupo. Cedric venia detrás de ella y se veía bastante divertido por todo el asunto.

Harry, al ver que su prometida estaba ocupada amonestando al idiota del grupo se dirigió hacia los compartimentos para encontrar su habitación. Mientras se acercaba, notó que había pequeñas placas de madera clavadas sobre el borde de las paredes de madera que separaban los cuartos de los jugadores. Cada placa llevaba un nombre, Harry reconoció los nombres de sus amigos y vio 2 más que no reconoció aunque supuso que eran los nombres de los bateadores.

Harry se dirigió al compartimento que tenia la placa con su nombre que resultó ser el del medio con 3 compartimentos de cada lado y abrió la cortina.

El ojiverde pudo ver una cama doble con un armario de un lado y una mesita con un despertador del otro y una mesa de trabajo, incluso vio un soporte para escobas profesional cerca de la entrada.

Harry dejó la escoba en el soporte y se apresuró a desempaquetar sus cosas. Había cogido una mochila sin fondo y sin peso, capaz de almacenar un sin numero de cosas, era más apropiado para un jugador de quidditch que un baúl, por no decir que más ligero y con menos inconvenientes.

Mientras Harry estaba ocupado no se dio cuenta de una cierta chica entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la cortina detrás de ella. La rubia se colocó detrás de Harry y lo abrazó desde atrás mientras empezaba a darle pequeños pesos por todo el cuello y enviaron un agradable hormigueo por todo el cuerpo de Harry.

"Daphne, tengo que ordenar mis cosas." dijo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación.

"Puedes hacerlo luego." susurró en su oído mientras empezaba a meter sus manos debajo de la camisa de Harry, acariciando sus abdominales.

"Daphne, podrían oírnos." reprocho pero aun así no se resistió cuando la chica le quito la camiseta.

Daphne guió el cuerpo de Harry para que se diera la vuelta y cogió su cara con ambas manos mientras le sonreía sensualmente. "Los cuartos están insonorizados." finalizó antes de reclamar los labios de su hombre.

La chica acaricio los labios de su prometido con suavidad, tentándolo poco a poco. Harry envolvió a la rubia entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda lentamente. Poco a poco, las manos del ojiverde fueron bajando mientras seguían besándose, el beso no tardo en calentarse y ambos abrieron sus bocas, buscando la lengua de su pareja. Harry cogió con fuerza las nalgas de la rubia, sacandole un gemido mientras luchaban con sus lenguas.

"Ejem."

Daphne rompió el beso y miro de donde provenía el sonido, Harry por su parte, apartó las manos del culo de la rubia rápidamente antes de mirar.

De pie, en la puerta con la cortina en la mano se encontraba un hombre de cabello gris corto y ojos negros vestido con una túnica formal. Lo estaba mirando con cara de palo.

"A partir de ahora, agradecería si se abstuvieran de estas actividades hasta el final de los entrenamientos. Por cierto, el entrenamiento va a empezar ahora, vestíos y salid fuera." dijo antes de cerrar la cortina.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

"¡ **Bueno, a que esperáis, moved el culo!** " siseo Silena sorprendió a los 2.

10 minutos después, Harry, Daphne, Roger, Blaise y Cedric estaban alineados frente al desconocido junto a dos chicos más. Los 2 chicos se llamaban Robert y Albert Bale, los bateadores del equipo y gemelos. Los 5 estudiantes de Hogwarts se sorprendieron al encontrar otra versión de los gemelos Weasley, solo que estos eran rubios con ojos negros. La razón por la que no los habían visto nunca era porque ambos estudiaban en América en la escuela de magia Ilvermorny.

Los 7 adolescentes vestidos con sus uniformes de entrenamiento blanco y azul esperaron que el hombre tomara la palabra.

"Muy bien, para aquellos que no me conozcan me llamo Raymond Anderson, ex-cazador de los Puddlemor y representante de Inglaterra." todos se quedaron mirando incrédulos al anciano, a pesar de no haberlo reconocido sabían quien era. " Habéis sido elegidos para representar a Inglaterra porque sois lo mejor que puede ofrecer nuestro país. Pero no toméis la Copa del Mundo Sub-17 a la ligera, han pasado más de 40 años desde que nuestro país a ganado el mundial, mi equipo fue el ultimo en traer una copa a casa y fue en los años 40. Los equipos de ahora son mucho más hábiles que los de mi tiempo y por eso voy a haceros sudar y sangrar para asegurarme que obtenéis la victoria, solo voy a aceptar lo mejor de vosotros. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema?"

"¡No señor!" todos gritaron.

El entrenador asintió satisfecho. "Muy bien, en ese caso veamos de lo que estáis hechos. Potter, Davis, Greengrass, subid a vuestras escobas, veamos si lo que me a dicho Rohan Petterson sobre vosotros es cierto."

Los 3 nominados subieron a sus escobas sin dudar y salieron volando por encima del campo. De mientras, Raymond encanto a 3 maniquís subidos en escobas y los hizo sobrevolar el campo cerca de los aros. Con eso hecho, el entrenador apunto el quaffle con su varita y lo mando a volar hacia Daphne que lo cogió en pleno vuelo.

La rubia voló hacia la portería, pasó al lado de un muñeco y lanzó el balón hacia Roger. El chico se dirigió recto hacia los aros pero los 2 otros muñecos le barraron el paso. Por puro instinto y gracias a varios años jugando con su amigo, Roger lanzo el quaffle hacia arriba donde sabia que lo esperaría Harry. El pelinegro cogió el balon y lanzo directamente al aro del medió.

Desde abajo el portero miró asombrado el juego. " _No esta mal, parece ser que llevan mucho tiempo jugando juntos y pueden predecir sus jugadas entre ellos._ " Raymond siguió mirando como jugaban unos minutos hasta que decidió que era suficiente.. "Muy bien, parece que es demasiado fácil para vosotros, vamos a subir la dificultad, Zabini, gemelos Blaise, es vuestro turno. Diggory, vamos a ver de que estas hecho. Albert, apunta a los cazadores, Robert, ve por Diggory."

Todos los jugadores se apresuraron a moverse y durante la siguiente hora, el entrenador de Inglaterra observo a su equipo jugar mientras iba tomando notas. El hombre de edad estaba emocionado, su país no había tenido un equipo tan bueno en años y creía que, después de tanto tiempo, tenían una buena oportunidad de ganar la copa.

"¡Muy bien ya es suficiente!" grito Raymond. Todos los jugadores se pararon y bajaron hacia el suelo mientras él con su varita, recogió los bludgers y la snitch y los volvió a encerrar dentro de la caja. "Bien vamos a empezar. ¡Diggory!"

"¡Si!"

"Tienes buenos ojos, algo muy importante para un buscador, en cada intento encontraste la snitch en menos de 5 minutos. Algo muy impresionante pero no prestas atención suficiente a tu entorno, Robert estuvo a punto de tumbarte demasiadas veces para mi gusto. Tu habilidad con la escoba es decente, pero se puede mejorar. Vas a estar practicando técnicas de vuelo mientras mejoras tu capacidad de atención dividida. ¡Zabini!"

"¡Si!"

"No hay mucho que decir, tienes una habilidad impresionante a la hora de detener el quaffle pero tienes problemas para maniobrar tu escoba, vamos a centrarnos en eso. ¡Bale!"

"¿Cual?/¿Cual?" preguntaron los gemelos con una sonrisa.

"Los dos, voláis bien pero se puede mejorar, lo que me molesta es vuestra capacidad para golpear los bladgers, tenéis buena puntería pero os cuesta demasiado posicionaros para apuntar bien, vais a corregir eso. ¡Greengrass! ¡ Davis!"

"¡Si!/¡Si!"

"Ambos os movéis bien con la escoba y tenéis un buen saque, pero tenéis dificultades para sincronizaros. Dependeis demasiado de Potter como intermediario para hacer vuestras mejores jugadas, quiero que trabajeis vuestro trabajo en equipo. ¡Potter!"

"¡Si!"

"Nada que decir, eres bueno muy bueno y lo más aterrador es que puedes mejorar aun más. Solo una pega, deja de preocuparte por el resto del equipo, estas más centrado en como juegan los demás que en tu propio juego. Por suerte eres lo suficientemente bueno como para que eso no afecte a tu juego pero disminuye tu efectividad en el juego, tienes que aprender a confiar más en tus compañeros y no controlarlos tanto. Dicho eso, tampoco es como si fuera algo del todo malo, sobretodo porque vas a ser el capitán de este equipo. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?" pregunto Raymond.

"¡No señor!"

"Muy bien, a las duchas y vestíos con el uniforme, tenemos una rueda de prensa en media hora y luego volveremos a entrenar." informó.

Los jugadores se apresuraron a obedecer y fueron directos a su tienda mientras que el entrenador los observaba, en concreto, observaba a Harry. " _Potter es bueno, tan bueno que no tenia ninguna pega con él pero aun así no puedo decirle eso o podría acomodarse en los laureles. Aun así, esos tres tienen una capacidad increíble para pasar entre defensa y ataque a pesar de que se apoyan demasiado en Harry pero se puede solucionar. Tengo una muy buena sensación con este equipo._ " pensó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 **XxxXxxX**

Eran las 9H00 de la mañana en la Mansión Potter y el ambiente era bastante tenso. Desde que Charlus volvió a casa hace 2 días, Lily y James habían estado furiosos debido a que también recibieron el boletín de notas de su hijo. La bronca que el pelirrojo recibió duró 3 horas y después sus padres decidieron darle clases de repaso durante el verano para ponerse al día, no era como si pudiera hacer gran cosa más puesto que sus padres lo habían castigado.

Los Potter estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando, James y Lily seguían de mal humor, Charlus estaba con la cabeza baja sabiendo lo que le esperaba durante los próximos 2 meses, en cuanto a Rosy estaba comiendo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Un estallido repentino capto brevemente la atención de todos. Un elfo domestico había aparecido al lado de James con un papel en la mano.

"El periódico de la mañana, Maestro."

El pelinegro cogió el periódico. "Gracias Mitch." el sirviente se inclino antes de desaparecer en otro estallido.

James miró la portada y se puso blanco, sus ojos amenazando por salir disparados a través de sus gafas.

 _ **La Nueva Generación.**_

 _Por Douglas Sherrifield_

 _Ayer una declaración fue hecha en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de quidditch Sub-17, para todos los amantes de este deporte os alegrara saber que la nueva generación de quidditch se a dado a conocer. Este reportero ha tenido el privilegio de ver en acción y entrevistar, Inglaterra después de incontables años a dado a luz a un grupo de jugadores increíbles. Entre los cazadores se cuenta Harry Potter, el hermano del niño que vivió, famoso por haber logrado curar al Patriarca Longbottom de su locura. Este chico increíble ha marcado más de 3000 puntos en 4 años desde que entro en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, convirtiéndose así en el cazador más joven de la historia. Su casa se ha mantenido en posesión de la copa de quidditch y la copa de la casa durante 4 años consecutivos. Este reportero tuvo la suerte de poder entrevistar al joven Potter:_

" _Fue tan repentino, incluso después de varios días no me lo podía creer, siempre fue mi sueño el poder jugar como representante de Inglaterra." Cuando se le preguntó si tuvo un entrenamiento especial cuando era joven respondió. "No, simplemente jugaba con mi tutor, ambos siempre fuimos unos amantes del quidditch, más tarde cuando entre en Hogwarts, jugaba con Blaise y Roger." Este reportero se sorprendió hasta que recordó que el joven Potter no vivía con su familia y estaba bajo la tutela de un hombre desconocido. Las razones son desconocidas y la familia Potter siempre se a negado a dar explicaciones cuando se le preguntó, se negó a responder._

 _Los compañeros cazadores del joven Potter, Roger Davis, hijo de Jonas Davis el jefe del departamento de cooperación internacional y Daphne Greengrass, hija de Cygnus Greengrass, propietario de la G Enterprise también han tenido una sorprendente habilidad con la escoba. El joven Davis ha marcado mas de 1000 puntos desde que entro en el equipo de Ravenclaw y la joven Greengrass, ha pesar de llevar solo un año jugando en el equipo de su casa, también a si llamada para representar a Inglaterra, lo que dice mucho sobre sus habilidades en quidditch._

 _Cuando entrevistamos a Raymond Anderson, la antigua leyenda del quidditch de los Puddlemore y ahora entrenador del nuevo equipo de Inglaterra, tenia esto que decir. "Estos chicos son buenos, tienen un muy buen trabajo en equipo siendo Harry, la piedra angular que los mantiene y sus habilidades individuales son sobresalientes. Sabemos que sera duro arrebatarles la copa a los otros equipos llenos de talento, pero tenemos jugadores de su mucha calidad también._

 _También están los gemelos Bale, ambos estu …_

James no siguió leyendo, su cabeza estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de leer sobre su hijo.

De pronto, la culpa y la rabia se apoderó de él, al recordar lo que había leído sobre Harry jugar con Hydrus. Culpa, pues era un recordatorio de que había empujado a su hijo fuera de su familia y rabia al saber que Hydrus estaba tomando su lugar en la vida de su hijo.

"¿James, estas bien?" pregunto Lily preocupada al ver a su marido alterado.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente le paso el periódico a su mujer. Cuando Lily leyo el articulo abrió los ojos en shock y sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas. Miró la foto que estaba por encima del articulo y su estado de animo empeoro. Harry estaba en medio de sus compañeros de equipo, la estaba en una mano y la otra mostrando su puño desafiante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Una sonrisa que no había visto en años y que no creía que volvería a ver, no cuando ella estuviera cerca.

Mientras que su madre estaba distraída pensando Charlus le arrebato el periódico y empezó a leer. Al final, el pelirrojo estaba hirviendo de ira. "¡Ese maldito inútil buscador de fama!" grito lleno de envidia.

"¡Charlus Lilian Potter! ¡No te permito que hables así de tu hermano!" grito Lily furiosa. El pelirrojo solo pudo encogerse en su silla muerto de miedo, podía ser arrogante y estúpido pero no lo suficiente como para llevarle la contraria a su madre.

De mientras la pequeña Rosy estaba mirando toda la escena sin entender que cual era el problema. Por suerte, un paquete con su nombre iba de camino a su casa que iba a aclarar cualquier duda que tuviera.

 **XxxXxxX**

Pasaron las semanas y se puede decir que el equipo de Inglaterra hizo una gran impresión. El primer partido se enfrentaron a España y ganaron 560 – 40 dejando a todos los especialistas del quidditch en shock. En un primer momento, todos pensaron que Inglaterra solo estaba exagerando la habilidad de sus jugadores, pero a medida que jugaban y ganaban cada partido, la afición tuvo que cambiar de opinión.

Raymond entrenó a su equipo hasta el limite, después de cada entrenamiento casi no tenían fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Los únicos momentos en los cuales podían relajarse de verdad era después de los partidos y aun así no era mucho puesto que tenían que soportar las firmas de autógrafos con los fans. El equipo se quejo (por las firmas, si fuera por los entrenamientos el entrenador los fusilaría) pero Raymond fue inflexible sobre el tema y tuvieron que aguantar a los fans intentando hacerse con su cabello o robarles un beso. En el caso de Daphne, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a las chicas que intentaban propasarse con su prometido aunque claro ellas no lo sabían. Aun así eso no impidió a la rubia besar a Harry en plena cámara para dejar en claro cual era su relación (y para alejar a las lagartas).

A pesar de que era la selección Sub-17, las entradas siempre se agotaban y los partidos reunían una gran atención de los críticos del quidditch que se apresuraron a cambiar su punto de vista respecto al equipo de Inglaterra sobretodo teniendo en cuenta los resultados. Inglaterra había derrotado a Italia y Irlanda, dos equipos de renombre que contaban con jugadores de alto nivel. Los reporteros también estaban muy frustrados, desde la rueda de prensa a principios de Junio, Raymond se había negado a conceder ninguna entrevista más y los entrenamientos eran a puerta cerrada.

Ahora había llegado el momento crucial, la final, el éxito o el fracaso se decidiría en este difícil partido, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que jugaban contra Francia que contaban con muy buenos cazadores solo superados por Irlanda y Inglaterra. El equipo enteró se había preparado para este momento viendo las grabaciones de los partidos de Francia a través de los recuerdos de un pensadero.

El equipo entero estaba reunido alrededor de Raymond que tenia una cuerda muy larga en las manos, todos ellos iban vestidos con sus uniformes de color blanco y azul, también llevaban sus escobas en mano. Esta cuerda era el trasladador que los llevaría al lugar donde se celebraría la final, el estadio de quidditch de Suiza. Todos agarraron una extremidad y en unos segundos, el mundo de todos empezó a girar a toda velocidad.

Unos segundos después el equipo se encontraba dentro de una tienda mágicamente ampliada.

Los jugadores se recuperaron rápidamente y escucharon al entrenador. "Muy bien, seguidme." dijo mientras se ajustaba la corbata y salia de la tienda seguido por su equipo.

Fuera de la tienda se extendía una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la entrada del estadio de quidditch reservada para los jugadores. Cientos de personas estaban al lado de la alfombra animando y saludando a los jugadores de Inglaterra pero no podían llegar hasta ellos debido a los guardaespaldas bloqueando el paso así como las vallas de acero que se extendían por ambos lados de la alfombra.

Los jugadores saludaron a la multitud mientras cruzaban la distancia entre la tienda y el estadio. Cuando llegaron se colocaron en linea frente a su entrenador que estaba de espaldas a la salida al campo de quidditch.

"Caballeros..."

"¡Hee!"

Raymond suspiro ganándose la risa de sus jugadores. "... y señorita, aquí estamos, a solo un paso de ser los campeones. Demostrad al mundo que Inglaterra a vuelto al juego. ¡Salid y ganad!"

"¡Si señor!

Con eso dicho, Raymond se retiro para ir a su balcon y disfrutar del partido. Los jugadores se subieron a sus escobas preparados para la salida.

Desde el estadio, el comentarista uso un encanto _¡Sonorus!._

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la final de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch Sub-17. Hoy, tendremos la oportunidad de ver a 2 equipos de alto nivel enfrentarse para obtener el titulo de campeones. ¡Los representantes de Francia, el guardián, Bernard. El buscador, Richard. Los bateadores, Petit y Martin y los cazadores, Moreau, Duran y Dubois!" Los aplausos estallaron en la sección francesa mientras observaban a sus jugadores vestidos de Azul oscuro volar por el campo saludando a la multitud.

"Francia a demostrado tener unos jugadores de gran habilidad, teniendo en cuenta que han llegado hasta aquí pero lo mismo se puede decir de Inglaterra. Damas y cabaleros, os presento al mejor equipo que a tenido Inglaterra desde 1944. ¡Con vosotros, el guardián, Zabini. El buscador, Diggory, Los bateadores, Bale y Bale y los cazadores, Davis, Greengrass y Potter!" Los espectadores ingleses se volvieron locos aplaudiendo y animando a gritos al equipo ingleses. Hubo incluso mujeres animando a gritos al pobre Harry que solo pudo suspirar cansado, parecía que la noticia de su emparejamiento con Daphne no había disuadido a sus fans femeninas.

Después de que el equipo ingles diera una vuelta por todo el campo se reunieron en el centro junto a sus contrincantes y el arbitro. Los capitanes de ambos equipos, Harry y Dubois, se estrecharon la mano antes de alejarse junto a sus equipos para preparar su estrategia.

En las gradas, en una de las cabinas de lujo reservada para las familias de los jugadores, se encontraban Narcisa y Sia mirando con orgullo a Harry, Silena estaba acomodada en el brazo de Sia.

"Todavía no me creo que estemos aquí." todos se giraron para mirar a Jonas Davis que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a la emoción.

"Habla por ti, yo siempre supe que mi niña llegaría lejos." se jactó Cygnus Greengrass.

"Querido no empieces." dijo Samantha sabiendo lo que pretendía su marido.

"Aun así, es una pena que Salazar no haya podido venir." dijo Maria.

Narcisa suspiro. "No se puede evitar, tenia mucha prisa por investigar los orígenes de Vol..."

"¡Ejem! No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto." dijo Melisandra mirando al resto de los huéspedes de su balcón. Había 2 parejas que eran ajenas a su pequeño grupo, Las familias Diggory y Bane que habían venido a ver a sus hijos jugar.

Narcisa se sonrojo un poco avergonzada por su descuido y asintió. Luego se giró para mirar a su hija que tenia unos prismáticos mágicos en los ojos pero aun así pudo notar su ceño fruncido. "¿Cariño, ocurre algo?"

Sia bajo los prismáticos y sonrió a su madre. "No es nada." dijo antes de volver a mirar al campo de quidditch donde estaba su novio, su mejor amiga/futura hermana y el resto de sus amigos. Había visto una familia que no quería ver pero aun así no iba a dejar que arruinaran su estado de animo, no hoy cuando Harry estaba jugando un partido que iba a decir su futuro y podría ser su oportunidad de alcanzar su mayor sueño. Si hoy ganaban, la Copa Mundial de quidditch profesional iba a estar a su alcance.

Narcisa asintió, no muy convencida pero lo dejo pasar viendo como los jugadores en el campo se separaban y se preparaban para iniciar el partido. El trió de hermanas pequeñas, Astoria, Tracey y Ana gritaron animando a sus hermanos y amigos.

El arbitro silbo antes de lanzar el quaffle en el aire que fue rápidamente cogido por Harry que cargó de cabeza hacia los aros esquivando a dos cazadores y lanzando a puerta. Fue tan rápido que el guardián y el arbitro ni siquiera reaccionaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La multitud estallo aplaudiendo la asombrosa habilidad del pelinegro. "¡Impresionante, 10-0, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de comentar la jugada!" Harry no celebro, en su lugar volvió al otra lado el campo con sus compañeros preparado para la defensa. "Balón para Francia."

"Moreau tiene el balón y carga hacia los aros, esquiva un bludger, pasa a Dubois. ¡No! Greengrass intercepta, esquiva a Duran y pase a Davis. Davis carga de frente, Moreau va a interceptar pero se la pasa a Potter. Potter se dirige a los aros y lanza … ¡Gol! 20-0 a favor de Inglaterra."

Entre los aplausos, los ánimos y los miles de espectadores que estaban presenciando el partido, se encontraba una familia muy particular.

"¡Vamos Harryyyyy!" grito una pequeña pelirroja a pleno pulmon. Iba vestida con un uniforme clavado al del equipo de Inglaterra, había sido un regalo de su hermano mayor.

"Rosy, no te acercas tanto a la barandilla." dijo Lily mientras recogía a su hija.

"¡Pero mamaaaa!" se quejo.

"Nada de peros." dijo mientras se sentaba en su sitio y puso a su hija en su regazo y volvía a centrarse en el partido.

James estaba a su lado animando como un loco, siempre había disfrutado del quidditch pero con su hijo en el campo, este era sin duda el mejor momento de su vida. "¡Es increíble Lily, nuestro hijo es increíble!" grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Lo sé James." la pelirroja sonrió con tristeza. "Ojala nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes."

El pelinegro se puso serio de golpe y cogió la mano de su esposa. "No podemos cambiar el pasado pero podemos intentar arreglar nuestros errores. Dumbledore nos ha dado una oportunidad de volver a conectar con Harry, tenemos que ser positivos." Lily sonrió a las palabras de su marido y James devolvió la sonrisa. "Ahora vamos a animar a nuestro hijo."

"¡Siiiiiiii!" grito Rosy mientras veía su hermano marcar otra vez, llamando la atención de sus padres que siguieron el ejemplo de su hija.

Charlus estaba al lado, hirviendo de ira y celos. No podía entender porque tenia que ser él, su hermano no era especial y nunca lo fue, por algo sus padres se olvidaron de que existía. Pero no iba a permitir esto, cuando creciera un poco más iba a exigir que lo aceptasen en el equipo, era mejor que Diggory en todos los sentidos, incluso si le arrebato la snitch cuando Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se enfrentaron esa verdad no cambiaba … o al menos eso pensaba.

De vuelta en el campo, Harry estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. "Davis esquiva un bludger y pasa a Potter, Potter se dirige a los aros pero Dubois y Moreau le barran el pas... que hace, que hace, que hace!" Harry cargo de frente hacia los dos cazadores franceses que miraron en shock como el pelinegro estaba apunto de chocar contra ellos. Pero el capitán de Inglaterra no tenia esa intención, en su lugar, elevo ligeramente la escoba y giro sobre su eje quedándose boca abajo. En esa misma posición, Harry paso por el medio entre los 2 jugadores, su cabeza rozando por los pelos los hombros de sus dos oponentes dejando vía libre para marcar. Aprovechando que el guardián se había quedado embobado mirando, lanzo el quaffle en el aro de la izquierda, Bernard no reacciono a tiempo y el balo paso libremente fácilmente por el aro.

"Impresionante, que maniobra tan increíble y arriesgada! 190-30"

Cuanto más se extendía el partido, más se daban cuenta los fans y el equipo de Francia que su victoria ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Francia tenia buenos cazadores pero Harry, Roger y Daphne eran simplemente demasiado buenos, eso sin contar a Blaise protegiendo los aros y los gemelos Bane hostigando sin parar a los jugadores. Después de 20 minutos más, Cedric finalizó el partido al atrapar la snitch después de evitar 2 bludgers dirigidos a él.

"¡470-50, victoria para Inglaterra!" el anunció resonó por todo el estadio acompañado por los gritos de jubilo y los aplausos de los ingleses. Una pantalla gigante estaba mostrando a Cedric sosteniendo la snitch en alto con banderas inglesas ondeando.

En el balcón de las familias, los padres de los jugadores ingleses estaban aplaudiendo con sonrisas de oreja a oreja mientras que con los Potter, James estaba saltando como un loco junto a Rosy mientras que Lily aplaudía con una sonrisa de orgullo estampada en la cara. Charlus era el único que estaba sentado mirando con envidia a su hermano.

Todo el equipo se reunió en un abrazo colectivo en medio del aire gritando de felicidad. Lo habían conseguido, eran campeones juveniles del mundo. Cuando se separaron bajaron al suelo donde se reunieron con el equipo francés y les dieron la mano como signo de respeto antes de ponerse en fila india junto al otro equipo a la espera de la entrega de premios.

Los ministros de Francia y Inglaterra se avanzaron a los 2 equipos y el ministro francés se avanzo poniendo uno por uno una medalla de plata a través del cuello de cada jugador francés. La aficion aplaudio animando al equipo por su esfuerzo y su desempeño.

Luego avanzo el ministro ingles, Cornelius Fudge, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo lo mismo que su homologo francés, poniendo una medalla de oro a cada jugador y dándoles la mano felicitándolos bajo los aplausos de toda la afición inglesa. Luego el equipo avanzo hacia un pequeño podio donde descansaba una copa de oro macizo. Blaise y Roger empujaron a Harry hacia delante animándolo ha hacer los honores.

Los gritos y los vítores solo se hicieron más fuertes a medida que Harry avanzaba hacia la copa. Harry cogió la copa con ambas manos y la levanto en señal de victoria bañándose en los aplausos y los gritos extasiados de toda la afición y los miles de flashes de las cámaras, los confeti de color blanco y azul llovían por todo el campo mientras en el aire los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo.

Este era el mejor momento de su vida.

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry estaba desnudo, apoyado contra el muro de la ducha disfrutando de la sensación del agua cayendo sobre el, relajando sus músculos tensos por todo el esfuerzo del partido. Le habría gustado quedarse hay durante unas horas pero no podía. De mala gana, acabo de lavarse antes de salir de la ducha y vestirse con una chaqueta y unos pantalones blancos junto con una camiseta azul.

Silena que había llegado cuando el partido finalizó lo estaba esperando en un rincón. " **Animo querido, solo serán unos minutos y después podrás celebrar con los demás.** " siseo.

"Lo se pero no tiene porque gustarme." se quejo.

" **Piensa en lo que viene después, una fiesta privada con tus amigos y los padres. Narcisa y Sia estarán contigo.** "

Harry sonrió, había echado muchísimo de menos a su figura de madre y a su novia, era una pena que Salazar no pudiera estar con el en un momento como este pero habría mas oportunidades. El anciano era un fanático de quidditch hasta la médula y sabia que, estuviera donde estuviera, había estado siguiendo los partidos durante las ultimas semanas, tendrían mucho de lo que hablar en cuanto volviera.

Cuando estuvo listo salio del vestuario con Silena enroscada dentro de la manga de su brazo izquierdo y vio a Raymond esperándolo.

Harry suspiro. "¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?"

"Eres el capitán, el representante del equipo por lo que es tu obligación. Ademas, desde que curaste milagrosamente al Lord Longbottom, la prensa a tenido un increíble interés en ti." Harry gimió con fastidio. "Relájate, si alguien hace una pregunta fuera de turno o que no quieres contestar voy a ponerlos en linea."

El ojiverde asintió y siguió a su entrenador a través de los corredores del estadio de quidditch. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, Raymond abrió una puerta y entro en una salla seguido por Harry. En el momento en el que entraron fueron bombardeados por los flash de las cámaras y las preguntas de los reporteros. Harry gimió de nuevo, este se suponía que era el momento donde debería estar celebrando con el resto de sus compañeros, en vez de eso, tenia que aguantar a la prensa de las narices.

" _Puta conferencia de prensa._ "

Los 2 se sentaron delante de una mesa colocada en una plataforma lo que los dejaba a la vista de los reporteros frente a ellos que no paraban de hacer preguntas sin cesar.

Por suerte, Raymond puso orden rápidamente y hizo callar a todos en la salla. "Muy bien, para mantener un orden les pido que levanten la mano y cuando se les indique que hagan sus preguntas." no tardaron en obedecer y pronto todos los reporteros de la salla tenían la mano levantada.

Señalo a uno al azar. "¿Señor Anderson, felicidades por ganar, debe estar muy orgulloso de su equipo?"

"La victoria no me corresponde a mi sino a mis jugadores, yo solo he sacado a flote el potencial que tenian y sí, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ellos." dijo confiado. Harry sonrió feliz ante las palabras del viejo jugador de quidditch.

"¿Señor Anderson, ahora que han asegurado la victoria para la copa juvenil cuales son sus planes para el equipo?"

Los ojos de Raymond parecían brillar ante esa pregunta. "En vista que en los últimos años, el equipo nacional actual no ha conseguido aportar resultados, la asociación de quidditch de Inglaterra me ha pedido que asuma el cargo como entrenador junto a mis chicos como jugadores oficiales de Inglaterra. "Los periodistas saltaron y lanzaron preguntas al azar olvidando por completo el orden que había antes en la sala. Harry por su parte se quedo mirando a su entrenador con los ojos como platos mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su cara y las lagrimas amenazaban por derramarse de sus ojos.

Su sueño ya no era un sueño, era una realidad, pensó que tardaría años para conseguir una oportunidad como esta y Raymond se la había entregado ahí mismo. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no saltar encima de Raymond y abrazarlo con todo lo que tenia.

Cuando Raymond logro recuperar el control de la sala las manos no tardaron en levantarse de nuevo. "¿Señor Potter, va ha aceptar esa oferta?"

El ojiverde sonrió con confianza. "Puede contar con ello, no voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa y creo que mi equipo estará de acuerdo conmigo con eso."

"Señor Potter, cree que su equipo tiene una oportunidad de ganar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch señor?"

"No voy a decir nada por el momento, dejare que nuestro juego hable por nosotros en cuanto comiencen los partidos."

"¿Señor Potter, los rumores dicen que los pesos pesados del quidditch de Gran Bretaña, Puddlemore United, Caerphilly Catapults y Ballycastle Bat están compitiendo todos por su firma, son ciertos los rumores?"

Harry levantó una ceja. "Todos son equipo fantásticos de gran nivel pero siento decir que no se nada sobre el tema. Ademas, con la reciente oportunidad que nos a venido a mi equipo y a mi, quiero centrarme completamente en la Copa Mundial."

"¿Señor Potter, sabemos de su relación con su compañera cazadora, Daphne Greengrass, pero algunos rumores dicen que esta en una relación con otra chica también, es eso cierto?"

Harry suspiro cansado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Raymond saltó. "El señor Potter no esta aquí para responder preguntas sobre su vida personal." dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir en su voz. El reportero que hizo la pregunta se estremeció y bajo la cabeza intentando hacerse lo más pequeño que pudo.

"¿Señor Potter cuales son sus planes para el futuro laboral? Después del milagro que obro con el caso de Lord Longbottom, algunos especialistas en el campo de la curación esperan verlo entre sus filas."

Raymond iba a saltar de nuevo pero Harry se lo impidió. "Veras, pretendo centrarme en mi carrera como jugador de quidditch durante un largo tiempo pero soy consciente que no voy a poder jugar eternamente. Estoy considerando convertirme en sanador en cuanto me retire."

"¿Señor Potter, algunas fuentes de su colegio afirman que …" y así siguió durante una hora entera para gran fastidió de Harry.

XENDX


	15. Chapter 15

Si gente, sigo vivo, tendréis que perdonarme, he tenido un lapsus brutal que me impedía escribir. No me llegaban las ideas y estaba muy falto de inspiración. Incluso este capitulo podrá no pareceros muy interesante pero era necesario para transmitir información. El próximo capitulo que escribiré (son contar los de mis otros 2 fics que ya he escrito y voy a publicar en breve) es de Kumo no Dokugan Yoko, luego seguiré con este fic y luego con el de Harry Potter. Espero que os guste:

Review:

specterwolf3 : vale, en orden, gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, puede que haga que Ginny tenga un pequeño culto al héroe pero nada serio como una relación, la magia parsel es mucho mas vasta y complicada pero lo resumiré y explicaré con mayor énfasis en el futuro, si te refieres al conocimiento de Harry en la escuela actualmente estaría a principios de su 7mo año pero si lo que te refieres es a su magia parsel tiene una buena comprensión y puede usarla en batalla pero no llegara jamas a la altura de Salazar, el viejo tiene milenios de experiencia. Espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad.

Natalia Mervel : me alegra que te guste y si Charlus es un idiota pero ya veras que tendrá que madurar a la fuerza.

Omnipotente Vargas : en orden, si, no, aquí tienes.

Yami del dragon negro : me apoyo mucho en el canon para hacer mi historia por lo que si Tom y su mascota estaran.

Disfrutad

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 15 : Callejón Dyagon.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado 3 días desde la final, después de la rueda de prensa, el equipo entero más los padres de sus amigos junto con Sia y Narcisa le habían preparado a Harry una fiesta de cumpleaños atrasada. Estuvieron charlando y celebrando casi toda la noche, los jugadores y Sia habían incluso conseguido colar de una botella de Whisky de fuego en medio de la fiesta sin alcohol y divertirse durante un rato … hasta que llego Narcisa y los pillo en el acto.

Nota mental para Harry : Nunca cabrear a una mujer Black.

Aun así fue una celebración para recordar, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la copa de quidditch recién ganada había estado en una mesa a la vista de todos reforzando la realidad de la situación. Lo habían conseguido, eran campeones del mundo. Sub-17, pero aun así campeones. La euforia del momento solo aumento cuando Harry les informo de la oferta que tenia su entrenador para todo el equipo. La posibilidad de jugar en la gran liga contra los mejores del mundo fue algo que ninguno de ellos rechazo. Con tantas razones para celebrar, esa fue sin duda una de las mejores fiestas que el ojiverde había tenido jamas.

Pero eso era en el pasado y durante los últimos días había tenido que volver a centrarse en algo mucho más aburrido : deberes. Por desgracia se le había acumulado el trabajo en las ultimas semanas, no había hecho ningún trabajo, aprendido ningún hechizo parsel y se había visto obligado a apartar su investigación sobre varios métodos capaces de curar a su madrina Alice.

Aun así, no era considerado como el mejor estudiante de su generación por nada, en 2 días había acabado todos los trabajos pendientes y incluso había reanudado sus estudios. Por desgracia no había tenido tiempo para proseguir su investigación pero era algo que pensaba rectificar después de la cita de hoy.

"Daphne se va a poner celosa." dijo Sia en un tono cantarin.

La rubia estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas en el cuarto de su novio, las ultimas noches se habían dedicado a recuperar el tiempo perdido y haciendo actividades … bastante subidas de tono.

Harry resoplo mientras se vestía. "¿Porque, no es como si estuviera siendo infiel."

"Algunos podrían estar en desacuerdo contigo."

"¿Algunos como tu?" preguntó con una sonrisa descarada.

"Hace tiempo que he asumido que tengo que compartir, yo ya tengo mi lugar como amiga de la infancia pero Daphne cree que esa chica esta intentando robarle su lugar."

Harry estaba desconcertado. ¿Que lugar?"

"Ya sabes, la de chica en apuros, rescatada por el bello príncipe." dijo dramáticamente.

Harry resoplo de nuevo. "Por favor, Daphne es la que menos debería preocuparse, sobretodo porque estamos comprometidos." Sia hizo una ligera mueca, aun le fastidiaba el no poder estar comprometida con su novio, todo porque el bastardo que por desgracia era su padre, jamas aceptaría de buena gana concederle su deseo.

Maldito sea el bastardo de Lucius.

"Aun así no cambia el hecho de que esa chica esta interesada en ti." insistió.

"Sia, tiene 12 años, la misma edad que los dos idiotas que por desgracia son nuestros hermanos, soy muchas cosas pero un asalta cunas no." dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía una camisa de color verde. "Ademas, Hermione no esta interesada en mi de esa forma, es mas como mi hermana pequeña."

"Eso es lo que tu te crees." siguió con el mismo tono burlón.

Harry suspiro de buena gana. "Mira, aunque fuera el caso y fuera una cita romántica, tendría que aguantar a sus padres mirándome con ojos de águila, por no decir que Neville y Frank estarían siguiéndonos todo el día. ¿Te imaginas una cita así?" finalizo con ironia.

Solo de imaginarse a Harry sudando la gota gorda mientras que en el fondo estaban unos padres mirandolo con ganas de matarlo, le daban ganas de reirse a carcajadas. "Vale, no es la mejor idea para una primera cita." admitio entre risas.

Harry sonrió. "¿Que vas a hacer hoy?"

"Voy a ir a casa de Daphne para ayudarla a acabar los deberes de verano, Roger, Blaise y Cedric también vendrán."

Cedric fue una adición reciente a su pequeño grupo de amigos, aun no estaba dispuesto a desvelar todos sus secretos a él, no sin consultar a su abuelo primero pero aun así no había nada de malo en entablar amistad para ver que tipo d persona era. En el campo de quidditch podía confiar en él para que cogiera la snitch pero como persona no sabia por completo que pensaba o que ideales tenia.

La razón por la que sus amigos no le habían pedido ayuda a pesar de que sabían que ya había acabado los deberes y que aceleraría mucho más el trabajo, era porque sabían que el ojiverde tenia más trabajo pendiente aparte de los deberes de la escuela.

"¿Y la tía Cissy?" pregunto curioso.

"Dijo que había quedado con alguien, algo sobre reparar una relación rota aunque no me ha dicho mucho más." confeso un poco preocupada. En su pequeña familia peculiar no existían los secretos (excepto los de Salazar, pero a saber lo que eran, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de un mago milenario), por eso se preocupo un poco cuando su madre no le decía nada.

"Raro, bueno, ya nos lo dirá cuando sea el momento." Contesto antes de mirarse a si mismo, llevaba su atuendo estándar muggle cuando salia a la calle, unos pantalones y deportivas negras con una camisa verde esmeralda y una chaqueta de color negro con las mangas anchas por encima, su varita colocada en la funda de su brazo derecho. Hacia mucho que había renunciado a domar su peinado, era demasiado rebelde aunque Daphne y Sia insistan en que así le quedaba mejor.

Harry se asomo encima de la cama y le planto un largo beso a su novia. "Nos vemos esta noche." dijo Sia con una sonrisa

"Hasta esta noche." se despidió antes de asomar el brazo encima de la cesta donde dormía Silena y dejarla arrastrarse debajo de su manga, cogió su mochila al lado de la puerta y salió de la habitación.

" **¿Cual es el plan de hoy?** " pregunto Silena.

" **Hermione me mando una carta ayer pidiéndome si quería ir ha hacer las compras con Neville, Augusta, Frank,sus padres y ella,. También quería aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer a sus padres. Eso, y me ha comentado que quiere abrir una cuenta en Gringotts.** " le comento mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía al salón.

" **Claro, y te has ofrecido a facilitarle el trabajo.** " Harry casi podía imaginarse a su amiga sonriendo.

" **Solo a darle unos consejos sobre como tratar con los goblins, si los magos fueran más educados con ellos, sus vidas serian mucho más fáciles y lucrativas.** " Harry sabia que Gringotts también se encargaba de varias inversiones por encargo aunque generalmente eran los magos los que decían a donde se invertía el dinero. Harry lo tenia mucho más fácil, confiaba en sus gerentes de cuentas en invertir su dinero en el lugar correcto, a cambio les daba una buena comisión y todos ganaban. Si hay algo que Harry había aprendido en los últimos años es que los goblins tenían un talento insuperable para los negocios.

El ojiverde se acerco a la chimenea y cogió un poco de polvo desde un cuenco colgado al lado antes de entrar dentro de la chimenea. Silena gimió bajo su manga sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

"¡Caldero Chorreante!" grito antes de tirar los polvos en el suelo. En una llamarada de fuego verde, el pelinegro desapareció.

En el famoso pub del Callejón Dyagon, una chimenea exploto en llamas verdes y de dentro de estas emergió Harry. Quitándose el polvo de su chaqueta, salio de la chimenea y empezó a mirar entre la gente del local.

"¡Harry!" el ojiverde a penas tuvo tiempo de girarse y coger a una chica de 12 años entre sus brazos, sacandole una carcajada.

"Hola Hermione." dijo mientras rompia el abrazo de la chica

"Felicidades por ganar la final, vi los comentarios de la final en el periódico, vas a jugar en la Copa del Mundo profesional, felicidades. ¿De verdad quieres ser sanador? ¿Cuando vas a...?"

Harry la interrumpió cuando la vio ponerse roja poco a poco. "Whoa, respira Hermione, tenemos todo el día para hablar." se burlo.

La morena se sonrojo avergonzada y no tuvo tiempo de replicar. "Harry, felicidades por ganar la copa." ambos se volvieron hacia un chico de ojos marrones y sonrisa amable. Detrás de él se encontraban su padre y su abuela junto a una pareja que no reconoció.

"Hola Neville, Frank, Augusta." saludo mientras le daba la mano a su pseudo-hermano pequeño y al hombre antes de darle un beso en la mano a la anciana.

"Felicidades Harry, algunos ya te están aclamando como el próximo mejor cazador del mundo." dijo el patriarca Longbottom.

"Disculpad, creo que no nos han presentado." dijo el hombre desconocido seguido por su mujer.

"Harry, te presento a mis padres, Stan y Enma Granger."

El ojiverde les tendió la mano a ambos. "Un placer."

"El placer es nuestro, te lo aseguro, no podemos agradecerte lo suficiente por haber salvado a nuestra hija." dijo Enma abrazando a Harry para su gran incomodidad.

"¿Salvado?" pregunto Frank.

Neville y Hermione se vieron un poco incómodos al recordar el incidente, pero la viuda Longbottom no tuvo problemas en explicarle el incidente. "El año pasado en Halloween, un Troll logro colarse en la escuela y estuvo a punto de matar a Hermione y Neville. Gracias a dios que Harry logro derrotarlo. ¡¿En serio, es que la posición de Dumbledore como director es solo de adorno?! ¡¿Como a podido ocurrir algo así sin que el lo supiera?!" grito indignada.

"¡¿Que?!"

"Frank, Augusta, por favor, estamos llamando la atención." señalo Harry entre susurros.

Los demás se giraron y vieron que la mayoría de los clientes estaban miran al grupo con sorpresa, felicidad y admiración. Las personas cercanas que habían oído a la anciana despotricar estaban mirando al ojiverde con los ojos como platos.

Harry decidió hacer una retirada rapida antes de ser inundado por los fans, se habia fijado en los diferentes carteles de promocion donde se veía junto a una foto todo el equipo con la copa que les entregaron hace varios días. Harry era muy consciente que era ahora una estrella del quidditch y que tendría que acostumbrarse a tratar con los fans, pero aun así prefería evitarlos cuanto más mejor.

El grupo se dirigió a la parte más onda del local donde el ojiverde toco varios ladrillos de un gran muro. Al cabo de unos segundos, Stan y Enma vieron con fascinación como los ladrillos se retiraban poco a poco y dejaban a la vista el Callejón Dyagon en todo su esplendor.

"¿Creo que nuestra primera parada es el banco, verdad?" dijo Harry despertando a los padres muggles de su estado de fascinación.

El grupo se dirigió recto hacia el banco goblin, sin hacer caso de las varias personas que gritaban o se quedaban embobados mirando a Harry y en menor medida a Frank. Harry se paro de vez en cuando cuando algún niño le pedía un autógrafo, podía rehuir de sus fans femeninas pero tenia una debilidad para los niños. También observo divertido que varios de esos niños iban vestidos con el uniforme de la selección de quidditch sub-17 con los nombres escritos de varios jugadores del equipo en su espalda. Cuando pasaron cerca de la tienda de quidditch, vio que estaba hasta arriba de clientes pero no se quedo cerca para observar demasiado sabiendo que si lo veían iba a ser envuelto rápidamente por un mar de fans.

No estaba siendo arrogante, estaba siendo realista, era la estrella del equipo y todo el mundo lo sabia.

"¿Eres alguna especie de estrella deportiva Harry?" preguntó Stan.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Hermione se adelanto. "Harry es el capitán del equipo nacional de quidditch, ganaron la Copa del Mundo Sub-17 hace unos días y el año que viene van a competir en la categoría profesional."

Los Granger se quedaron mirando al ojiverde con sorpresa, habían estado al lado de una celebridad y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

"Whoa, realmente debes ser muy popular." exclamo Enma

"Mas o menos." contesto con una sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro que los barres están hasta arriba durante los partidos." comento Stan con una sonrisa. Como ávido fan del Manchester Unity, le encantaba reunirse con sus amigos en su bar y ver los partidos con ellos.

"¿Porque?" preguntó Frank. Sabia lo que era un bar, fue una vez que Alice y Lily para tomar algo pero no entendía que relación tenia con el quidditch.

"Ya sabes, para ver los partidos."

"¿Como quieres que vean los partidos desde un bar?" replico el Longbottom.

"Pues delante de la TV, de que otra forma va a ser."

Los Longbottom se quedaron mirando a Stan como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza mientras que Hermione se veía un poco incomoda.

"Papa, en el mundo magico no tenemos TV." explico la morena.

"¡¿Como que no tienen TV?!"

Harry decidió explicárselo con mayor profundidad. "Señor Granger, la magia y la electricidad no se mezclan bien, lo aparatos electrónicos tienden a explotar en presencia de la magia. La excepción son las radios y aun así es porque funcionan con poca electricidad."

"Oh"

Stan se veía un poco avergonzado y Harry decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Sabéis como proceder con los del banco?"

Stan se vio un poco confuso. "¿Es que hay alguna forma concreta de hablar con los … goblin creo que era." dijo mientras miraba a su hija para asegurarse de que había dicho bien el nombre de la raza de banqueros.

"Pues si, la mayoría de los magos no se molestan en tratar a los goblin con respeto y por ello no es que tengan muy buena relación con ellos." explico.

"Pero por lo que he leído, los goblin son seres sanguinarios con los que uno no se puede fiar." dijo Hermione. Los Longbottom no dijeron nada pero estaban de acuerdo con la chica.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Harry resoplo. "Si claro, y la opinión de sos libros no es para nada sesgada." dijo con desprecio. "Hermione, antes de creerte un libro deberías verificar las fuentes para cerciorarte de ellas. He tratado con los goblin desde que tengo 7 años y siempre me he llevado muy bien con ellos. Si hay alguien a quien le confiaría mi dinero para invertir ese seria un goblin."

Los Longbottom abrieron los ojos en shock, desde siempre habían pensado que no se podían fiar de los goblin pero aquí estaba Harry afirmando lo contrario. Por otra parte Enma y Stan estuvieron de acuerdo con el ojiverde, preferían sacar sus propias conclusiones en vez de creer ciegamente lo que decía lo opinión popular. Hermione por otra parte estaba indignada de que Harry pensara que la información de un libro podría ser incorrecta pero se abstuvo de decir nada al ver que sus padres estaban de acuerdo con él.

El grupo subió las escaleras del banco y los Longbottom se quedaron sorprendidos la ver a los guardias inclinarse delante de Harry. El ojiverde devolvió el gesto, rápidamente seguido por los Granger antes de entrar con el resto del grupo.

Harry se acerco a uno de los mostradores donde reconoció a un goblin que conocía muy bien. "Saludos maestro Bloodfang, que tu oro siempre fluya." saludo con una sonrisa.

El goblin le devolvió la sonrisa. "Saludos señor Potter, que tus bóvedas estén siempre llenas. ¿Como puedo ayudarte hoy?" detrás de Harry los Longbottom observaron conmocionados como el goblin hablaba con Harry en un tono respetuoso muy diferente del tono de desprecio que habían oído siempre cuando hablaban con ellos.

"Tengo varios asuntos con mis gerentes de cuentas, ademas mis acompañantes aquí tienen negocios con el banco también."

"Ya veo, voy a llamar a alguien para que lo acompañe. ¡Silverclaw!" grito.

Un goblin se acerco y se inclino ligeramente frente a Harry gesto que devolvió antes de darse la vuelta. "Quedamos aquí cuando acabemos, nos vemos luego." dijo antes de seguir a su guía.

Los Longbottom junto a Hermione aun seguían conmocionados por lo que habían presenciado, por lo que Stan se adelanto y replico lo que había visto. "Saludos Maestro Bloodfang, que tu oro siempre fluya." dijo inclinándose, se sentía un poco tonto pero como decía el dicho, en Roma haz como los romanos.

El goblin se sorprendió brevemente por el saludo respetuoso pero se recupero rápidamente. "Saludos, que tus bóvedas estén siempre llenas." dijo en un tono cortés. Si antes los Longbottom estaban sorprendidos, ahora aun más. Hermione por su parte, decidió confiar en las palabras de Harry sobre los goblins.

Harry y Silverclaw caminaron por los corredores de Gringotts hasta que llegaron delante de la oficina del director. El ojiverde se despidió de su guía y llamo a la puerta antes de entrar.

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta, sonrió al ver a su tío honorario. "Buenas tarde Director Ragnok, que tu oro …"

"¡Déjate de royos y entra de una vez!" grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había conocido al chico desde hace años, era el nieto de su mejor amigo y hermano de armas, no había necesidad de cortesías entre ellos, al menos, hasta que llegaran a los negocios. Harry asintió y cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia el asiento frente a la mesa del goblin. "Felicidades por tu victoria en la Copa del Mundo, esto hay que celebrarlo." dijo mientras que se dirigía hacia su gabinete y cogía una botella de Whisky y dos vasos.

"No sabia que eras un fan del quidditch." dijo un poco sorprendido.

"No lo soy, pero aun así una victoria es una victoria y hay que celebrarla." dijo mientras vertía el liquido ámbar en los vasos.

"Tio, soy menor de edad." no es que le desagradara la idea de beber Whisky pero no quería meterse en problemas.

"Para mi, si has matado a alguien eres oficialmente un hombre. Fue así cuando luchaba con tu abuelo y seguirá siendo así mientras viva, al menos en Gringotts." dijo cogiendo el vaso y tendiéndolo para hacer un brindis. Harry sonrió y cogió su vaso.

Estuvieron hablando un rato mientras esperaban a los otros gerentes, comentando los entrenamientos y los partidos. Quizá Ragnok no fuera un aficionado del deporte pero sabia como se jugaba y podía apreciar una buena maniobra cuando se hablaba de ella.

Pero todo tenia que acabar por lo que cuando los otros goblin llegaron, dejaron los vasos y se concentraron en el asunto que los concernía.

"En primer lugar me gustaría hacer un deposito." dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino de su mochila y se lo tendió a sus gerentes.

Los 4 leyeron el pergamino y abrieron los ojos como platos. "¡¿100 000 galeones?!" exclamo Ragnok.

"Ser un jugador de quidditch internacional es un trabajo muy lucrativo." comento el chico con una sonrisa astuta.

Los goblin sonrieron de la misma forma. "¿Entonces, como quieres proceder?" pregunto el director.

"Me gustaría dividir esa suma entre mis 4 bóvedas si no es molestia."

Tener 4 gerentes era bastante problemático, sobretodo cuando podian obtener ingresos manejando el dinero que les daban obteniendo beneficios. Por ello, Harry tenia que ir con cuidado y dividir su dinero para que ninguno de ellos se pusiera celoso. Era mejor tenerlos contentos para que hicieran un mejor trabajo.

Dentro de Gringotts había 2 tipos de cámaras acorazadas:

-Las bóvedas, estructuras cilíndricas de 8 metros de largo y 3 metros de diámetro.

-Las criptas, estructuras cuadradas de 20 X 20 y 20 metros de alto.

El dinero que le pertenecía o iba a heredar se dividía entre 4 familias. Estaban las criptas de las casas Dracomila, Peverell y Black, que eran mucho más grandes que una bóveda y se podían almacenar las reliquias de la familia ademas de varias cosas. En el caso de la familia Slytherin … bueno, no tenia una bóveda, ni siquiera una cripta : tenia un panteón. Algo así como una construcción enterrada en el fondo de Gringotts que era como 20 veces el tamaño de una cripta!

Como Lord Peverell y Dracomila, podía acceder y ceder el control de su dinero sin problemas. Por desgracia, como heredero Black y Slytherin, el control sobre el dinero de la familia era mínimo. Había conseguido cortarle el acceso a Lucius Malfoy a la bóveda Black pero no podía coger ni un solo Knut de la cripta. Por ello, había pedido que abrieran 4 nuevas bóvedas para poder manejar sus finanzas de forma equitativa.

También tenia un problema con su abuelo. Nada grave, era solo que no le permitía gastar ni una moneda, consideraba que como su abuelo era su deber echarlo a perder y pagar por sus necesidades. Había discutido con su abuelo muchas veces por ello, pero Salazar no quiso saber nada, hasta que se graduara, iba a pagar por todo.

Con todo ello, había sido más fácil abrir 4 bóvedas y poner unos ingresos iniciales antes de cederle el control a sus gerentes. Así todo el mundo estaba contento.

"Bien, vamos a dividir estos ingresos equitativamente. También esta la cuestión de los contratos." dijo Ragnok.

"¿Que contratos?" preguntó sin entender.

"Como tu abuelo esta ahora ausente, me ha cedido el permiso para firmar en su nombre, tengo una pluma cargada con su sangre para firmar los contratos necesarios." explico. Si esta no era una prueba irrefutable de que su abuelo confiaba en los goblins con su vida, no sabia que más lo haría. "En cuanto a los contratos, tienes varias peticiones para patrocinar … espera un momento …" dijo mientras sacaba una carpeta que estaba llena hasta arriba y la abrió. "La empresa de escobas nimbus y su nuevo modelo de escoba, Beer Twin y su nueva cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky, E.M.C Potion Com y una … pomada para el picazón de culo …" Ragnok levanto la cabeza y miro a todo el mundo con una cara en blanco. "Ehem … vamos ha hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada." dijo antes de coger el contrato y quemarlo con un hechizo.

Durante los próximos 30 minutos, los 5 revisaron varios contratos, descartando los que eran francamente ridículos o los que no eran adecuados desde su punto de vista. Harry era una estrella de quidditch y tenia que ir con sumo cuidado con estas cosas para no ser ridiculizado, los medios de comunicación tendrían un día de campo para ridiculizarlo.

"Bien, el próximo es una demanda de la señorita Emilia Dorian para financiar su investigación." empezó el director mientras revisaba el contrato. "Es la hechicera que a creado los espejos de doble vía y pide fondos para mejorarlos."

"¿Espejos de doble vía?" pregunto el chico.

Ragnok asintió. "Es un espejo mágico el cual permite la comunicación entre dos personas aunque estas estén alejadas la una de la otra sin importar la distancia." explico.

"¿Porque pide financiación?"

"La señorita Dorian intento abrir una tienda en el Callejon Dyagon pero por desgracia, sus espejos no se vendían bien y tuvo que cerrar. Actualmente esta trabajando en el ministerio en el departamento de accidentes y catástrofes mágicas como desmemorizadora. Aun fabrica los espejos y los vende por correo pero sus ingresos son mínimos y pide fondos no solo para la investigación sino también para no tener que trabajar mientras lo hace. Ya a patentado sus espejos a través de la ICW y esta dispuesta a darle el 49% de las ganancias si acepta financiarla." explico el director.

"No veo que interés tiene financiar un proyecto que esta claro que no interesa a nadie." dijo Illiar, gerente de la casa Black.

"Pienso lo mismo, mejor no perder dinero que podría invertirse en algo mejor." secundo Reggár, gerente de los Dracomila.

"Aun así, quizá podría inventar algo mejor, es algo a considerar." replicó Rookur gerente de los Peverell en desacuerdo.

Los 3 empezaron a discutir y pronto Ragnok se sumo mientras Harry se ponía a pensar.

Los espejos le recordaban mucho a los teléfonos móviles de los muggles, supuso que esta mujer era nacida muggle o una mestiza. El ojiverde estaba muy agradecido con su abuelo por haberle introducido al mundo muggle, Harry consideraba que, si bien no una eminencia, podía moverse y interactuar con los muggles sin levantar sospechas.

Los espejos eran una gran idea, era una pena que no fuera bien recibida por el resto de la comunidad mágica. Supuso que la falta de publicidad y la falta de gente usándolos era la razón por la que se vendían tan poco. De nada servia el espejo si solo podía comunicar con una sola persona, quizá si lograra augmentar el numero de espejos con el que se podía comunicar …

Hablando de muggles, esto le recordó la conversación que tuvo con el señor Granger hace unos momentos, la diferencia entre las dos sociedades era bastante grande, aunque no sorprendente. La sociedad mágica se había estancado bastante desde que se promulgo el estatuto del secreto. Aun asi, la comunidad mágica podría sacar muchas buenas ideas de los muggles si tomaran el tiempo para observarlos mejor. La idea de un grupo de personas reuniéndose en el Caldero Choreante para ver un partido de quiddtich le resultaba muy atrac … tiva … Un momento.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par mientras las ideas empezaban a formarse. Miro el contrato de nuevo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. " _Señor Granger, le debo una._ " pensó por dentro. "¡Disculpad!" grito interrumpiendo la disputa entre los 4 goblin. "Creo que voy a financiar su proyecto."

"¡¿Que?!"

"¿Porque?"

"¿Podrías darnos una buena razón?" pregunto Ragnok.

20 minutos después, con el resto de los contratos revisados, Harry salio de la oficina del directo con una sonrisa satisfecha. En la oficina se encontraba actualmente la definición gráfica de codicia. Los 4 goblin estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Ragnok exclamo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban. "¡Ese sangriento niño nos va a hacer ricos!"

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry se encontraba en estos momentos tomando un helado en la heladería de Florean Fortescue junto con los Longbottom, los Granger seguían en la librería Flourish & Bloots mirando más libros, sobretodo Hermione.

Después de acabar sus asuntos en Gringotts fueron a hacer las compras para el próximo curso escolar mientras que las 2 familias le contaban al ojiverde como había les fue. Los Longbottom tuvieron que reconocer que, una vez se les trataba con respeto, los goblin resultaban ser mucho más considerados con ellos, sobretodo si seguían el protocolo y las formas goblin. En cuanto a los Granger, Stan había decidido hacer caso a las palabras de Harry y había depositado más dinero de lo que pretendía para que los goblin lo manejaran. Cuando el nuevo gerente encargado de dicho dinero supo que esta acción se debía a la recomendación de Harry, le aseguro a Stan que iba a hacer lo mejor que pudo para sacar provecho de sus invenciones.

Los 7 fueron a ver a Madame Malkin a por unas nuevas túnicas para la escuela, pasaron por la Botica de Slug & Titter para reponer sus ingredientes para pociones y finalizaron el recorrido a la librería donde los Granger estaban en estos momentos. Harry había querido salir de ahí lo antes posible, en el establecimiento se encontraba Gilderoy Lockhart firmando y presentando su nuevo libro. Cuando el maldito rubio vio a Harry entrar, había intentado que le hicieran una foto con el pero Harry se escabullo rápidamente de la tienda, ya vendría otro día cuando no estuviera.

El grupo quiso tomar algo y se fueron a la heladería, por desgracia dicha heladería estaba a solo 2 edificios de la tienda de Objetos de calidad para quidditch. Todos los fans del deporte que salían de la tienda y venían en su dirección podían ver fácilmente a Harry en la terraza por lo que no tardo en formarse un evento de firmas improvisado para gran fastidió del ojiverde.

A pesar de ello, se obligó a sonreír y ser amable con sus fans, la situación duro 15 minutos hasta que Harry miro suplicante a Frank en busca de ayuda. Por suerte para él el patriarca Longbottom actuó y puso en marcha un encanto anti-intrusos y pudo tomarse un respiro mientras veía a la gente irse.

Nota mental : aprender este encanto, aunque sea de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

"Gracias." dijo suspirando.

"No hay de que, debe ser duro ser alguien tan conocido." dijo con un tono de burla.

"Un poco de atención esta bien, sobretodo después de los partidos, pero esta atención continua me impide relajarme. ¿Como demonios hace Charlus para soportar esto continuamente?" se pregunto en voz alta sacando unas risas de los 3.

Neville perdió rápidamente su sonrisa mientras se ponía muy serio, pero aun así Harry podía ver la esperanza en sus ojos. "¿Harry, has encontrado una solución para curar a mi madre?" pregunto.

"¡Neville!" grito Augusta indignada.

"Neville, no es correcto atosigar a Harry." reprocho Frank. En el fondo tenia los mismos sentimientos que su hijo pero no era correcto molestar a Harry de una forma tan flagrante, no ha sabiendas que tenia una vida propia y otra ocupaciones.

Neville bajo la cabeza un poco incomodo. "Lo siento."

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Tranquilo, la verdad es que estado bastante ocupado durante las vacaciones debido a los entrenamientos y no he tenido tiempo de seguir buscando. Pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre voy a reanudar mi investigación." aseguró.

Los Longbottom sonrieron agradecidos. "Gracias Harry, por todo." dijo Frank.

Harry sonrió por un momento pero volvió a cambiar su expresión a una de seriedad. "Aprovechando este momento me gustaría hablaros de una cosa." comenzó. Los Longbottom viendo al ojiverde, se pusieron serios. "Necesito saber si puedo confiar en vosotros."

Los 3 se sorprendieron por un momento pero se recuperaron y Neville fue el primero en contestar. "Harry, puedes confiar en mi con lo que sea." aseguro.

"Me has devuelto a mi hijo Harry, algo por lo que jamas podre pagarte." dijo Augusta, el tono y la implicación de sus palabras fueron respuesta suficiente.

"Pase lo que pase, estaremos de tu parte, sin importar las consecuencias." dijo Frank.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y asintió. "En ese caso tengo que comentaros algo bastante preocupante.

Solo tardo 5 minutos, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para resumirles la situación: que Voldemort seguía vivo, que había poseído a Quirell para intentar robar la piedra y sus sospechas sobre Dumbledore.

"Así … que lo sabia …" dijo Neville casi sin poder creerselo pero los argumentos de Harry no dejaban lugar a duda. Peor aun, el involucrado en todo era el propio Voldemort.

"¡Esa vieja cabra se a vuelto senil con la edad, sabia donde estaba todo este tiempo y no hizo nada!" grito indignada Augusta.

"Por lo que la razón de todo esto era probar a Charlus … no puedo lograr entender porque tiene que ser él la persona que lo detenga." comentó Frank reflexivo.

"Mi suposición es que Dumbledore cree que puesto que Charlus lo detuvo una vez, es el que tiene más probabilidades de vencerle definitivamente."

"¿Tienes idea de como consiguió mantenerse vivo?" pregunto el patriarca.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza. "Mi abuelo se ha ido del país en buscando pistas sobre el tema pero no se cuando volverá." contesto antes de tomar su resolución. "La razón por la que puse en duda vuestra confianza fue porque las cosas se van a agitar en el futuro y necesito a personas de confianza. La guerra se avecina y no puedo confiar en Dumbledore y sus tonterías sobre el perdón." dijo con desprecio.

Los Longbottom se sorprendieron inmensamente al oír el tono del ojiverde. Frank se quedo mirando unos instantes a Harry en silencio hasta que decidió hablar. "Tengo 2 preguntas. La primera es sobre la identidad de tu abuelo y la segunda … ¿Cuando te refieres que el perdón es una tontería, podrías ser más concreto?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

Harry se paro unos instantes para pensar, no podía decir el nombre de su abuelo sin su permiso pero aun así juzgo que no había daño en decir su apodo. "Mi abuelo es la persona que me salvo de morir hace 8 años, todos lo conocen como Hydrus." Dijo dejando en shock a los Longbottom. "En cuanto al perdón, pienso que no hay ningún punto en perdonar a alguien que no se arrepiente de sus actos. La mayoría de los mortifagos no son personas, son animales que se regodean del dolor de sus victimas. Por eso creo que el punto de vista de Dumbledore es estúpido, a un animal rabioso no lo encierras pensando que se arrepentirá, lo sacrificas." dijo en un tono helado y sin escrúpulos.

Augusta se recupero y miro a Harry un poco recelosa. "Algunos podrían pensar que tu opinión es un poco extrema.

Harry resoplo. "¿De verdad? Me esta diciendo que de verdad perdonaría la vida a Belatrix Lestrange?" la pregunta dejo muy tensa a la viuda. Harry se giro para mirar a Frank. "Tu mismo viste a esos 4 mortifagos cuando os torturaban a ti y a la tía Alice con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Realmente piensas en ellos como personas?"

Neville puso una mano encima de la de su padre mientras que Augusta tenia una expresión de rabia en la cara al recordar los ultimos 10 años donde tuvo que ver su hijo y hija-en-ley en el ala permanente de San Mungos.

Frank por su parte, cerró los ojos y suspiro. "No … no puedo. Por mucho que me disguste decirlo tienes razón." dijo con tristeza.

Harry se veía culpable pero era necesario decir la verdad los necesitaba de su lado. "No soy alguien que disfruta matando …" admitió sorprendiendo a los 3." Si, he matado, en realidad la mayoría de las muertes en la escuela y los encarcelamientos de los miembros de la facción purista fueron debido a mi intervención y la de mi abuelo."

"Fu-fuiste tu … hubo sospechas de que los accidentes habían sido asesinatos encubiertos pero jamas … jamas pensé que tu …" Augusta trago con fuerza. "Eran niños Harry … ¿Como has podido?"

Harry no quería llegar a esto pero se vio obligado. Les contó como era en realidad la casa Slytherin antes de que llegara, decir que los 3 se sorprendieron fue un eufemismo.

"Pues ya ves, no eran tan 'niños' como usted cree." finalizó.

Los Longbottom estaban horrorizados, esta claro que no sabían ni la mitad de los más oscuros secretos del país. "Como a podido pasar … delante de las narices del propio director. Es inaudito." Frank y Neville no dijeron nada pero en el fondo también estaban tanto conmocionados como asqueados.

"Ahora entendéis porque hice lo que hice … Mi abuelo me dijo una vez 'el mal triunfa cuando los hombres buenos no hacen nada'. Dumbledore no hizo nada durante la guerra hace más de una década y cientos de personas murieron por ello. Todo porque iba en contra de su filosofía del perdón, el camino de la luz y el bien mayor. No pretendo ser un monstruo, pretendo hacer lo que es necesario para proteger a mis seres queridos." hizo una pausa para dejar que los 3 reflexionaran en sus palabras antes de volver a hablar. "¿Después de todo lo que os he contado, puedo seguir confiando en vosotros?"

Los adultos se quedaron en silencio dudando, pero Neville no tuvo ese problema. "Confió en ti." dijo con una mirada decidida.

"Neville." Augusta no podía creerse que su nieto realmente estuviera de acuerdo en confiar en Harry después de lo que le habían contado.

"Madre, estoy con Neville en esto. Harry me curo y esta gastando su tiempo para encontrar la forma de curar a Alice. Tenemos una deuda con él y a demostrado que no es un asesino de masas, es un hombre con un propósito claro. Quizá sus métodos pueden resultar cuestionables pero tiene buenas intenciones." contesto el patriarca. No conocía a Harry tan bien como su hijo y sabia que era bastante reservado con sus secretos pero parecía que estaba dispuesto a compartirlos con ellos … o en algún momento en el futuro.

Augusta reflexiono durante un rato, estaba de acuerdo con el chico en que la política de no matar de Dumbledore había sido contraproducente durante la guerra. La evidencia de que la vieja cabra no era tan buena persona como todo el mundo pensaba había sido otra cosa en la que pensar. Pero lo que la hacia dudar fue sobre lo que había hecho con los puristas : matarlos. Augusta se había sentido indignada, ella pensaba que los hijos no deberían heredar los pecados de sus padres. Por desgracia, parecía que ese fue el caso con un gran numero de chicos en Hogwarts, un montón de chicos que estaban ahora, muertos, encerrados o desaparecidos.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, Hogwarts no había estado tan bien desde hace años, las 4 casas tenían ahora una buena unidad, los viejos rencores y prejuicios, si bien no desaparecidos, estaban al mínimo histórico. Harry había tratado con los intolerantes de Slytherin y se hizo con el control antes de instigar a abrirse más con las otras casas. Ademas, Augusta ahora veía el porque tantos partidarios de la facción purista del Wizengamot habían caído y como la facción neutral había obtenido tanto poder : había sido cosa de Harry y Hydrus.

"Si bien algunos podrían calificar tus métodos como oscuros …" a Harry no se le perdió el tono burlón de la anciana, cosa que le hizo sonreir. " … no puedo negar los resultados. Tu abuelo y tu habéis conseguido más en 4 años que Dumbledore en toda su vida. Cuando Neville me contó en su primera carta que en las comidas los alumnos de las diferentes casas se mezclaban entre las mesas casi no me lo podía creer, sobretodo en el caso de los Slytherin. Supongo que confiar en alguien que no cree en la discriminación o la supremacía de sangre no es algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir." finalizó con una sonrisa.

Harry suspiro aliviado antes de sonreír. "Gracias."

Frank sonrió de forma burlona mientras miraba a Harry. "Bueno, creo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco. Toda esta conversación tan seria me esta cansando, necesitamos reírnos un poco." dijo mientras sacaba su varita.

Harry se puso palido. "No."

"Oh si."

"¡Frank, no me hagas esto!" grito el ojiverde desesperado

"Lo siento Harry, es por el bien mayor." dijo en un falso de tono solemne antes de caer el encanto anti-intrusos.

"¡Mira, es Harry Potter!"

"¡Rápido, dame una pluma!"

"¡Oh dios mio, esta tan bueno!"

"¡¿Crees que va a firmar mis bragas?!"

Harry se estremeció de miedo antes de mirar a Frank de mal humor. "Te odio."

Los Longbottom se rieron mientras observaban al ojiverde firmar autógrafos y sonreír a sus fans, sobretodo cuando eran chicas, el pobre Harry estaba harto de sus intentos de ligar con él. Si bien le gustaba la atención femenina, no buscaba algo espontaneo con alguna fan al azar, sobretodo cuando estaba prometido con Daphne y saliendo con Sia.

Lo peor vino cuando el ojiverde noto los varios flashs de las cámaras apuntando hacia él, tuvo que forzarse a sonreír aun más y reprimir el inmenso fastidio que sentía en esos momentos.

Al menos se consolaba pensando que lo miraban por ser Harry Potter, el cazador estrella del equipo de Inglaterra y no Harry, el hermano del niño-que-vivió.

Un tirón en su manga izquierda le hizo girar la cabeza, sonrió de oreja a oreja a ver a una pequeña pelirroja que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"¡Harry!" grito la pequeña Rosy levantando los brazos, queriendo que la cogiera.

El ojiverde sin pensarlo la cogió por debajo de los brazos y la puso sobre su regazo y se abrazaron con cariño. "Hola peke." cuando se separaron un poco, Harry noto que la pequeña iba vestida con una túnica de quidditch con los colores de Inglaterra. "Veo que te ha gustado mi regalo." dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Si! Mi hermano es el mejor jugador de quidditch del mundo mundial." afirmo rebotando sobre su regazo con excitación infantil.

Todos en la mesa se rieron divertidos por el comportamiento de la pequeña niña. "¿Has venido sola?" preguntó Harry, no era raro ver a niños deambulando solos por el Callejón Dyagon, la red flu era algo muy fácil de usar.

La niña meneo la cabeza. "No, papa y mama están en …"

"¡Rosy!" todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a una versión mayor de la pequeña. "Te he dicho mil veces que no … corras." toda la furia que pudiera sentir fue sofocada cuando vio a su pequeña niño en el regazo de su hijo. "H-hola."

"Hola." dijo en un tono plano, el ojiverde seguía sin saber como comportarse o que sentir con respecto a sus padres biológicos.

Lily se quedo mirando a su hijo unos instantes sin saber que decir hasta que vio con quien estaba sentado. "¡Oh! Hola Frank es bueno verte." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Señora Potter." dijo en un tono plano. Frank estaba muy disgustado con sus antiguos amigos, no solo por la forma en la que trataron a su primogénito sino también porque, mientras el y su mujer estaban en coma, Lily no hizo nada para cuidar o visitar a Neville. Era cierto que el chico tuvo a su abuela pero habría sido conveniente tener una figura materna, Lily como la madrina del chico lo había ignorado por completo así como sus obligaciones con él.

La pelirroja se veía incomoda y no dijo nada más, la tensión habría aumentado pero por suerte dos personas vinieron, sin saberlo, a salvarla.

"Harry Potter …" dijo uno.

" … Rey de las serpientes …" siguió el otro.

" … Maestro de la enfermería …"

" … Señor de los bromistas …"

" … Azote de los idiotas …"

" … y ahora …"

" …Campeón del mundo de quidditch, no somos dignos/ Campeón del mundo de quidditch, no somos dignos." finalizaron a la vez poniéndose de rodillas y inclinándose dramáticamente, cosa que hizo reír al ojiverde junto a su hermana pequeña y pseudo-hermano mientras los adultos se quedaban mirando al par sin poder creérselo.

"Fred, Georg, es bueno veros." saludo divertido.

"Lo mismo digo amigo …"

" … o habríamos dicho …"

" … te encontramos aquí …"

" … intentando corromper a uno de los leones de nuestra casa."

"¿Neville, acaso te estas pasando al lado oscuro?"

Neville entre risas siguió con la broma. "Me lo estoy pensando, si así no tengo que soportar a los tontos de Ron y Charlus creo que voy a tomar su oferta."

Fred y Georg soltaron un grito indignado (completamente falso). "¿Como te atreves?"

"¿Ron, un idiota? ¡Sacrilegio!"

"No vamos a tolerar que difames a nuestro hermano y su buen amigo de esa manera."

"No son tontos …" Lily que seguía observando toda la escena estuvo de acuerdo en silencio, no le gustaba que insultaran a su hijo.

"Son idiotas …"

" … vagos …"

" … glotones …"

" … arrogantes …"

" … pero tontos no …"

" … esa palabra no esta a su altura." finalizaron sacandole unas risas a todos en la mesa, en cuanto a Lily parecía que su hubiera tragado un limón.

"¡Harry!" todos se giraron y vieron a Hermione con sus padres, detrás de ellos estaban el resto de las familias Potter y Weasley.

"Ya era hora. ¿Es que querías comprar todos los libros de la tienda?" bromo Neville.

La morena se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, aunque por el resoplido que soltó Stan, Harry y Neville estaban seguros que lo habría hecho si pudiera.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Harry." un hombre pelirrojo se acerco y le tendió la mano.

"Lo mismo digo señor Weasley." dijo mientras le saludaba sin moverse de su asiento, aunque noto que el hombre tenia un ojo morado.

"¡Papa! ¿Que haces? ¡Es una serpiente!" grito Ron.

"Ron, te consiento que le hables así." dijo Molly Weasley en un tono peligroso.

"Pero mama, es verdad. Los Slytherin no son de confianza, solo mira lo que le ha hecho a papa el viscoso de Malfoy." insistió.

"¡Ron! ¡Ya es suficiente! Mis problemas con Lucius no tienen nada que ver con el chico." dijo enfadado. Arthur empezaba a hartarse del comportamiento de su hijo pequeño, Fred y Georg siempre habían hablado muy bien del chico a pesar de que Percy tenia problemas con él. Pero aun así, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que les había salvado la vida a sus hijos, el patriarca Weasley siempre a pensado que Harry era una buena persona.

"¡Claro que tiene que ver, esta saliendo con su hija!" grito a pleno pulmón.

Los de las mesas alrededor de ellos y los fans que se habían mantenido al margen cuando llego el grupo se quedaron mirando a Harry con ojos incrédulos. Los del grupo que no conocían ese pequeño dato también se le quedaron mirando incrédulos, ninguno más que los padres del chico.

"¿Harry, es verdad?" preguntó la madre pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se les quedo mirando con una cara neutra. "No veo como eso es de vuestra incumbencia."

Las palabras de su hijo golpearon a Lily como un martillo, pero su marido no tenia problemas en volver a la carga"¡¿Pero no estabas saliendo con Daphne Greengrass?!"

Harry asintió. "Si, y Daphne sabe de mi relación con Sia y esta perfectamente bien con ello." añadió.

"¡¿Estas saliendo con dos chicas a la vez?!" exclamo el patriarca Potter solo para obtener un asentimiento de su hijo. En lo más profundo de su ser, James Potter estaba en conflicto, por una parte Harry estaba saliendo con la hija de un mortifago y por otra había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado cuando estaba en la escuela, tener más de una pareja.

…

…

…

Bah! A quien quería engañar, oficialmente se sentía como el padre mas orgulloso del planeta.

"¡Hai!" se quejo cuando su mujer lo pego, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar el porque, lo mas seguro es que su sonrisa de oreja a oreja fuera suficiente para que Lily supiera en que estaba pensando.

La mujer volvió a mirar a su hijo. "¡Harry, no puedes salir con 2 chicas a la vez, esta mal! ¿Sabes siquiera quien es realmente su padre?" pregunto preocupada, de todas las personas con las que podía salir su hijo, tenia que ser la progenie de uno de los mortifagos de confianza del señor oscuro.

Harry frunció el ceño enfadado. "Si, lo sé, y no me importa, tampoco es como si a ella le gustara tenerlo como padre. Sia es mi amiga de la infancia y a estado conmigo desde hace años, Daphne también es su mejor amiga por lo que tampoco es como si hubiera problemas en nuestra relación."

La madre de Harry se quedo con la boca abierta intentando formular palabra, en vano. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más aunque Ron y Charlus miraban al ojiverde, el primero con asco y el segundo con odio.

"Supongo que debería irme, la tensión esta resultando bastante incomoda."

"Pero Harry, si nos acabamos de ver." se quejo la pequeña pelirroja.

El ojiverde sonrió y beso la cabeza de su hermana pequeña. "Lo siento Rosy, tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión." dijo antes de depositar a la chica en el suelo. Rosy estaba haciendo un puchero tan adorable que casi hizo que Harry reconsiderara su decisión pero se mantuvo fuerte. "Nos vemos el 1 de Setiembre en la estación." se despidió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante.

El grupo se quedo en silencio observando como Harry se marchaba hasta que los gemelos rompieron el silencio. "Bien hecho Ronny." dijeron mientras observaban con malos ojos a su hermano pequeño.

"¡Oye, yo no he hecho nada! Solo he dicho la …"

"Ron, cállate." el tono de Arthur paro en seco a su hijo muerto de miedo, no quería ver a su padre enfadado. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia los Potter, los Longbottom y los Granger. "Nosotros ya nos vamos, creo que tenéis varias cosas de las que hablar." dijo antes despedirse y volver hacia su hogar junto con toda la familia.

"Nosotros también nos vamos. Ha sido un placer Frank." dijo antes de irse. Stan quería quedarse un poco más, sobretodo por su hija, pero sintió la tensión en el aire y sabia mejor que inmiscuirse en asuntos de otra familia.

Finalmente, los 3 Longbottom y los 4 Potter se quedaron solos.

"Aunque no se cual es el problema entre vosotros, si sé que la habéis cagado y a lo grande." dijo Augusta. Como siempre, la mujer no tenia pelos en la lengua.

James suspiro. "Lo sabemos Augusta, lo sabemos." a su lado, Lily seguía mirando con añoranza el lugar por donde su hijo se había ido.

"¿James, te importaría explicarnos que coño habéis hecho estos últimos años?" la pregunta de Frank era muy vaga pero James sabia a que se refería. A Harry, a Neville y posiblemente, a Hydrus, si es que quería una explicación muy detallada.

Esta no iba a ser una conversación agradable.

XENDX


	16. Chapter 16

Muy buenas gente, os traigo un nuevo capitulo pero antes quería deciros algo. Algunos quizás esperabais leer la conversación entre los Longbottom y los Potter, lo siento pero no va a pasar, estoy aplazando este intercambio y me lo reservo para Harry y sus padres más adelante. Lo siento pero es así. De mientras, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo, pero antes:

Reviews:

Selene 333 : no, Hermione es solo una hermana adoptiva para Harry y si, Harry tendrá 4 chicas. 2 ya las conoces, otra se dará a entender en este capitulo, y la ultima, en la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch del verano que viene.

DrakePotter1507 : muchas gracias amigo, si, ya tengo decidido el harem y no hay cambios en él. Lo siento, pero no sera Luna.

Natalia Mervel : lo siento, pero como he explicado antes, me reservo el intercambio de razones y opiniones para cuando Harry tenga un intercambio corazon-corazon con sus padres. En cuanto a Sia … tu dale tiempo :D

S.S Ravenclaw : Rose nació poco después del 7mo cumpleaños de Harry, lo que implica que Rose tiene 8 años, Charlus tiene 12 años y Harry 15 años.

: digamos que Charlus no tenia mucho que decir, odia a Harry y esta celoso de él, pero cambien sabe que si abre la boca en presencia de sus padre, Lily no sera muy comprensiva con Charlus. Si, Rosy también ira a Hogwarts pero aun no tengo decidido cuando, ya veras a que me refiero depende de como evolucionen las cosas.

En cuanto a Umbitch … kekekeke, debo admitir que yo también estoy muy ansioso por escribir esa parte, tengo una de ideas.

Naruto agüero : aunque la idea es buena … y un tanto perturbadora, ya tenia pensado esta parte aunque gracias por la idea.

Lux Dragneel : Me alegra que te guste, y si Harry confrontara a la familia en su momento pero no sera hasta bastante en adelante en la historia. Charlus no va a acabar muerto pero digamos que va a cambiar … a la fuerza. Susan llegara en su momento pero Hermione solo lo vera como su hermano mayor. Sí, solo siguen siendo 4 chicas y lo siento pero Tonks esta para Lupin.

: si Rose llegara cuando Harry este en Hogwarts pero aun no tengo decidido el como hacerlo.

The Black Shield : no es del todo un anti-heroe, es más un héroe oscuro que no tiene reparos en hacer lo que es necesario.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16 : Nueva hermanita.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que Harry fue al Callejón Dyagon, 2 semanas que pasaron demasiado rápido en opinión del ojiverde. Había usado todo ese tiempo buscando en la extensa biblioteca de la Mansión Slytherin una cura para la locura de Alice Longbotom, sin resultados. Incluso había dejado de lado sus estudios en la magia parsel y había renunciado a varias horas de sueño.

Sia y Narcissa habían estado bastante preocupadas debido a eso pero no dijeron nada sabiendo lo importante que era para el ojiverde curar a su madrina. Por desgracia tampoco se comunico con sus amigos ni con Daphne durante esas dos semanas y Harry sabia que iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones en cuanto llegaran.

Harry estaban sentados junto a Sia que tenia a Silena en su regazo. Estaban en el tren, ambos esperando a que los demás llegaran. Habían decidido llegar temprano, sobretodo debido a que no querían encontrarse con un mar de fans pidiendo autógrafos. Aun así no habían podido evitar encontrarse con algunas personas que habían saltado de cabeza hacia el ojiverde en cuanto lo vieron. Por desgracia, debido a las directrices de su entrenador, Harry no podía espantarlos y tuvo que sonreír mientras estrechaba manos y firmaba más autógrafos.

Había días donde Harry se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena todas esas molestias.

El sonido de la puerta del compartimentó abriéndose llamó su atención.

"¡Vaya pero si estas vivo!" gritó Roger antes de entrar de golpe, seguido pronto por el resto del grupo.

Daphne se sentó al lado libre del ojiverde y lo abrazó. "Estaba preocupada. ¿Porque has estado incomunicado estas ultimas semanas? Sia dijo que estabas ocupado pero no nos dijo con que." la rubia sabia que no era debido a la tarea escolar, era un simple juego de niños para su prometido.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Sigo buscando la forma de curar a la tía Alice, hasta ahora no he tenido mucha suerte." dijo frustrado. Daphne le dio una sonrisa triste y un beso en los labios, cosa que lo animó ligeramente y le saco una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias." luego miro hacia delante donde estaban sentados Blaise y Roger. Estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario cuando noto la ausencia de un chico al que se había acostumbrado a ver durante todo el verano. "¿Donde esta Cedric?"

"Lo vimos con Chang, lo más seguro es que este en algún compartimento besuqueándose con ella ." contestó Roger.

"O recibiendo una paliza, tengo entendido que no se han visto durante todo el verano y no le contó sobre nuestra aceptación en la copa Sub-17." siguió Blaise mientras sonreía. Roger y Harry emularon la misma sonrisa sabiendo que el pobre desgraciado debía estar completamente azotado en estos momentos.

"Bueno, ya lo veremos luego." dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo dudo, creo que lo han seleccionado como prefecto, va a tener que asistir a una reunión informativa con nosotros." dijo Blaise.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. "¿Nosotros?"

Roger sonrió con burla a su amigo. "OOHH es verdad, a ti no te han nombrado prefecto." se burló mientras sacaba su insignia del bolsillo. Los otros imitaron el gesto.

Harry los miro a todos con una expresión horrorizada hasta que su mirada se poso en Blaise. "¿Hermano, tu también?"

Blaise miro con tristeza. "Lo siento Harry, pero la ambición a podido conmigo."

Harry suspiro con tristeza. "Tranquilo lo entiendo." pero entonces su expresión cambio a una sonrisa taimada. "¿En el hipotético caso de que me pilles haciendo algo que no debería, cuanto costaría tu silencio?"

Blaise devolvió la sonrisa. "Me ofendes hermano, jamas te delataría."

Harry luego paso sus brazos por los hombros de sus chicas. "¿Y ustedes señoritas, que debo hacer para estar en vuestra buena gracia."

Daphne y Sia empezaron a reírse. "No necesitamos dinero." empezó Daphne.

"Pero puedes pagarnos de otra forma." siguió Sia mientras Daphne y ella ponían una mano sobre sus piernas.

Roger sonrió. "Bueno, en mi caso si ofreces dinero …" empezó pero Harry lo interrumpió enseguida sin apartar la mirada de sus chicas.

"No me delates y yo no le diré a Elena Turpin que tienes una foto suya debajo de tu almohada."

"¡¿Como coño sabes eso?!" grito provocando que los demás se rieran a carcajadas.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tren empezó a moverse y los 4 de Harry tuvieron que cambiarse y irse a la reunión de prefectos con los demás.

Harry miro al a su lado donde Sia había colocado a su familiar. " **¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?** "

La serpiente emplumada estaba enroscada sobre si misma y levantó la cabeza un poco mientras habría los ojos. " **No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí durmiendo, te guardare el compartimento para cuando vuelvas.** "

El ojiverde asintió y salio del compartimento, puso un encanto repelente en la puerta del compartimento, no queriendo que mucha gente despertara a su amiga y se encaminó por los pasillos.

Mientras andaba por el tren, la gente en los compartimentos se levantaba para mirarlo pasar y incluso vio a algunas chicas suspirando o riéndose como colegialas. El ojiverde no les presto atención y siguió vagando por el tren en busca de conocidos.

Pero al final fueron los conocidos quienes lo encontraron.

"¡Oh Merlín, es Harry Potter!"

"¡Capitán del equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra!"

"¡No somos dignos!"

Al darse la vuelta, vio a dos personas inclinadas con la cabeza en el suelo, el ojiverde se hecho a reír cuando reconoció a los dos pelirrojos. Pero se calló de pronto y puso la expresión más seria que pudo.

"Caballeros, no es momento para bromas." dijo haciendo que los gemelos Weasley se levantaran de golpe. "Hemos sido traicionados."

Fred y Georg gritaron sorprendidos. "¡¿Traicionados?!" empezó Georg

"¡¿Como puede ser?!" siguió Fred

"¿Que han podido hacer para … no." el pelirrojo tenia una expresión de horror en el rostro mientras miraba a Harry y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Sin sus 4 acompañantes habituales.

El otro hermano no tardo en imitarlo. "Te refieres a que …" Harry asintió. "¿Daphne?"

"¿Sia?"

"¡¿Blaise?!"

Harry asintió y bajo la cabeza solemne. "Incluso Roger."

"¡NOOOOOOO!" gritaron a la vez los pelirrojos.

Fred se tapo los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. "Prefectos."

"Nuestros enemigos naturales." siguió Georg mientras se volvía a caer de rodillas.

Harry avanzó y coloco una mano en los hombros de los gemelos. "Tranquilizaos amigos míos, he conseguido minimizar los daños y llegar a un acuerdo." empezó llamando la atención de los gemelos. "Por suerte Blaise es mi buen hermano y jamas me delataría, Roger mantendrá la boca cerrada si sabe lo que le conviene." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Contactos y amenazas."

"Como se esperaba del Rey de las Serpientes."

"¿Pero que pasa con Daphne?"

"¿Y Sia?"

Harry se puso una mano en el corazón mientras retrocedía poco a poco tambaleándose. "Por desgracia he tenido que recurrir al soborno y tendré que pagar con … mi cuerpo." Los gemelos volvieron a gritar horrorizados. "Si lo sé, ir al margen de la ley conlleva sacrificios." dijo solemne.

Los 3 ya no pudieron aguantar más y se unieron al coro de risas que resonaron por todo el pasillo. La pequeña actuación de los 3 había llamado la atención de varias personas, no era como si les importara.

"Ahora enserio, pensábamos que el prefecto serias tu."

"No es que Blaise no sea una buena opción, pero tu eres mejor."

Los prefectos eran un grupo que ayudaban a los profesores a mantener el orden en Hogwarts, había en total 24, 2 por cada año desde el 5to al 7mo en todas las casas siendo siempre un chico y una chica.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Harry es el capitán del equipo de Slytherin." empezó Fred.

"Supongo que tener 2 cargos así no seria justo para las otras personas de tu casa." siguió Georg.

"En realidad ya no soy capitán, ni siquiera voy a jugar en el equipo." dijo Harry.

La declaración dejo en silencio a los gemelos durante unos instantes hasta que por fin reaccionaron, ellos y todos los testigos que se quedaron después de su actuación. "¡¿QUE?!"

"En realidad, al ser un jugador de quidditch profesional no puedo jugar para otro equipo, incluso si es el equipo de la escuela." admitió.

Y entonces estalló el pandemónium.

Fred y Georg se abrazaron con fuerza mientras saltaban como locos, pronto imitados por la gran mayoría de la gente, la excepción eran los alumnos que Harry reconoció, estaban en Slytherin.

Juzgando que la euforia iba a durar un buen rato, decidió escurrirse entre las personas en el pasillo y siguió vagando por los vagones. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con los dos bromistas más tarde.

Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en lo que había dejado en la Mansión Slytherin. Por una parte, estaba Narcissa, que había insistido en que se quedaran en el castillo para la Navidad. Según ella, eso les permitiría estudiar mejor para los exámenes. Harry y Sia no querían que pasara las fiestas sola, ya les sentaba muy mal dejarla sola durante un año entero pero la madre rubia les había asegurado que no iba a estar sola durante mucho tiempo. La declaración de Narcissa había mandado campanas de alarma en los 2 adolescentes y pensaron por un momento que había conocido a alguien, aunque solo era especulación.

Luego estaba su investigación, incluso después de 2 semanas buscando por la biblioteca no había encontrado nada, aunque solo había arañado una muy pequeña sección de toda la biblioteca, Salazar tenia tantos libros que incluso superaba la propia biblioteca de Hogwarts. Por suerte no era como si no pudiera avanzar, Kreatcher se había ofrecido a seguir investigando en su lugar. Harry había aceptado pero le había ordenado muy específicamente que no se sobrecargara con el trabajo.

A pesar de tener los T.I.M.O este año, no estaba muy preocupado por ellos, estaba muy adelantado académicamente comparado con los demás alumnos de su curso. Aunque debido a eso, no pude evitar sentirse frustrado por el hecho de que podría usar su tiempo libre en buscar una cura para su madrina pero debido a problemas técnicos (la distancia entre su casa y Hogwarts) no podría hacerlo. Tan solo le quedaba practicar su magia parsel durante el año, Merlín sabia que debido a la Copa del Mundo y su investigación se había quedado atrasado con sus estudios.

Harry rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír gritos en uno de los compartimentos. Se acerco a la puerta y miro a través del cristal. Lo que vio no le gustaba, para nada.

Vio a Draco y sus dos gorilas, varitas en mano apuntando hacia 2 niñas, una rubia y una pelirroja que debían tener apenas 11 años. La pelirroja estaba usándose a si misma como escudo frente a los matones y la rubia tenia un ojo morado, seguramente por culpa de uno de los gorilas.

El ojiverde abrió la puerta en silencio mientras los 3 estaban distraídos.

"¿Que Weasley, ya no eres tan valiente sin tu patético padre para defenderte." dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida.

Ginny estaba visiblemente asustada pero aun así mostró un frente valiente. "Grandes palabras viniendo de un puto matón. ¿Te sientes muy fuerte apuntando tu varita mientras estamos indefensas verdad?" dijo con puro despreció.

" _Whao, una leona feroz, aunque sea solo una cría._ " pensó Harry divertido mientras levantaba su varita.

Furioso, Malfoy estuvo a punto de maldecir a la niña junto a Crabe y Goyle, solo que ninguno de los 3 tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Unos haces de luz roja golpearon desde atrás a los asaltantes, dejándolos caer inconscientes en el suelo.

Las dos niñas se quedaron mirando en shock a los 3 unos segundos hasta que levantaron la vista y vieron a Harry con la varita aun en la mano y sonriendo. "Espero no entrometerme."

Ginny se quedo en shock mirando al ojiverde mientras un pequeño rubor empezaba a formarse en sus mejillas. ¿Pero quien podía culparla? Harry Potter acababa de salvarla, era su segundo mayor ídolo justo después del niño-que-vivió. Ginny admiraba mucho al ojiverde como jugador de quidditch y estaba teniendo problemas para articular una frase coherente frente a Harry.

El mago parsel miro detenidamente a las dos chicas, ambas iban vestidas con ropa muggle, la pelirroja de ojos marrones era fácilmente reconocible para el, la rubia de pelo largo y sucio en cambio era una novedad. Le resultaba bastante desconcertante la sensación que desprendía, como si estuviera soñando despierta.

Por suerte para todos, a la rubia no se le había olvidado la forma de hablar. "Muchas gracias señor Potter." dijo con una sonrisa risueña.

"No hay de que, no me gustan los abusones." contesto mientras miraba detenidamente a la chica, había algo en ella que le resultaba muy familiar. "¿Nos conocemos de algo?"

"No lo creo, aunque tengo entendido que estas saliendo ahora con mi prima." dijo causando que el ojiverde la mirara confundido.

"¿Tu prima?" preguntó dudoso.

"Sí, Sia."

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido, no porque sabia que su situación como pareja con Daphne Y Sia, era de demonio publico desde que Ron Weasley lo grito en medio del Callejón Dyagon. Estaba sorprendido porque nunca había sabido de ella. "No sabia que tuviera una prima." aunque tampoco iba a acusarla de mentir, podía reconocer algunas características comunes como el color de pelo.

La chica se encogió de hombros antes de tenderle la mano. "Nunca hemos hablado mucho. Luna Lovegood."

Harry saludo con la mano digiriendo la situación y haciendo nota mental para preguntarle a su novia después. Luego miro a la pelirroja y hablo incluso antes de que pudiera hablar. "Ginny Weasley, nos hemos visto hace unas semanas." dijo con una sonrisa. La chica se sonrojo aun más recordando la escena que ocurrió por culpa de su hermano bocazas en ese entonces. "¿Porque os estaban molestando?" preguntó.

Luna hizo una pequeña mueca. "Mi primo y sus amigos debían tener la cabeza infestada por Torposoplos."

" … Disculpa?" pregunto sin saber si se trataba de una broma.

"Han infestado todo el tren, son criaturas invisibles que entren por las orejas y confunden el celebro de la gente. Por suerte nosotros estamos libres." dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry movió ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Ginny y vio que estaba detrás de Luna, haciendo gestos con las manos indicándole que dejara caer el tema. "Ya … en fin, deberíais iros a otro lugar." dijo mientras miraba a Draco y sus compinches.

"¿Vas a llamar a los prefectos?" preguntó Ginny recuperando milagrosamente su capacidad para hablar.

Harry no dijo nada, en cambió, sonrió con malicia antes de mirar a las dos niñas. "¿Decidme, vosotras sabéis guardar un secreto verdad?"

Por alguna razón que no entendían, Ginny y Luna sonrieron de la misma manera.

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry abrió la puerta de su compartimento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De camino, había dejado caer a las dos chicas en un compartimento donde encontró a Hermione y Neville. Ambas casi no podían aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas, desde luego les había gustado mucho lo que había hecho con sus 3 asaltantes.

Silena abrió los ojos y miro a su amo curiosa por su estado de animo. " **Hola querido. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?** " pregunto mientras se deslizaba sobre el regazo de Harry una vez se hubo sentado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a acariciar las plumas de su familiar sin nunca perder la sonrisa. " **No mucho, me encontré con Fred y Georg y les dije que no estaría jugando quidditch este año, creo que están planeando hacer una fiesta en cuanto lleguen a Hogwarts. También me encontré con Draco siendo su idiota habitual y decidí darle una lección.** "

" **¿Que tipo de lección?** " preguntó muy curiosa.

El ojiverde iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por la abertura de la puerta del compartimento. Una rubia de pelo trenzado y activos prominentes entro, vestida con su túnica de Hufflepuff y si insignia de prefecta en el pecho.

Ojos marrones se reunieron con los verdes y Harry vio inmediatamente la sospecha en ellos. " _¿Maldita sea, es que tiene un sexto sentida?_ " la idea de que Susan fuera capaz de percibir cuando hacia una broma o algo malo era muy problemática.

"Potter, espero que no estés dando problemas."

Harry sonrió burlonamente. "Vamos chica auror, dame un respiro, el curso ni siquiera a empezado."

Susan estrecho los ojos. "Aun así no voy a quitarte el ojo de encima, eres un elemento perturbador y como prefecta voy a estar vigilandote." dijo mientras golpeaba su insignia con un dedo para resaltar aun más su punto.

"Ya veo." dijo mientras cogía a Silena en su brazo izquierdo permitiendo que se enrollara en él. "¿Que pasaría si me pillases haciendo algo malo?"

Susan resoplo. "Obviamente, tendría que castigarte."

Harry sonrió con malicia mientras se levantaba. "Vaya, así que eras de esas. Quien habría pensado que Susan Bones estaba interesada en esos juegos.

La rubia rojiza se sonrojo de golpe. "¡¿Que insinúas?! ¡No soy una sádica!" grito.

"¿A no? ¿Eres entonces el otro polo?" dijo mientras iba acercándose a ella. Susan intentó retroceder pero pro desgracia, la puerta se había cerrado cuando había entrado. "¿Sueñas con que un hombre de tome a la fuerza? Deseas que alguien de tire en una cama y ponga encima de ti dominante mientras estas vulnerable y indefensa?"

A estas alturas, Susan estaba sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su pelo. "N-no, yo no soy de esas." dijo débilmente.

Harry coloco una mano en la puerta del compartimento, justo a la izquierda de la cabeza de la chica. "No tienes porque mentirme. Yo podría hacerlo, imagínate. Tu y yo, solos, en una habitación oscura sin nadie que nos moleste. A mi merced y sin varita para defenderte, intentarías resistirte pero no podrías luchar cuando envolviera mis brazos sobre ti." con su mano libre, envolvió el brazo en la cintura de la chica que estaba demasiado pendiente de su relato como para luchar. "Empezaría a besarte por el cuello, de arriba a abajo, mientras mis manos acariciando tu culo. Tus protestas morirían poco a poco mientras disfruto haciéndote gemir, empezaría a desabrochar poco a poco tu camisa mientras violo tus labios brutalmente." a estas alturas, Susan tenia su pecho pecado contra el del chico, su vista nublada y con sus labios a meros centímetros de distancia de los de Harry. "¿Esta es solo una idea de lo que seria el prologo, quieres que te describa lo que seria el primer acto, y el segundo, y el tercero, así, sucesivamente, todo lo que podría llegar a hacerte hasta que ya no pudiera ni caminar?" las palabras del pelinegro hicieron que las piernas de Susan se pusieran a temblar de anticipación.

* **BOMB** *

Por desgracia alguien tuvo que interrumpirlos.

"¿Ooouuu … interrumpimos algo?"

Harry que estaba mirando los ojos de Susan desvió la mirada ligeramente para mirar a su amigo Roger que acababa de abrir la puerta del compartimento. "¿Tu que coño crees?"

Susan todavía sonrojada y ahora consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban con se quito la mano de Harry y empujo a Roger fuera del camino antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos del tren.

Un silencio incomodo acompaño la partida de la chica mientras todos miraban a Harry. El ojiverde se estaba masajeando las sienes sabiendo el dolor de cabeza que iba a tener en breve.

"¿Así que … la chica auror?" pregunto Blaise medio en broma, medio serio.

Harry suspiro. "No lo sé." contesto mientras entraba y se sentaba.

"¿No lo sabes?" pregunto Daphne mientras se sentaba a su lado, Sia tomando el otro.

"No tenia planeado … esto, ligar con ella solo … surgio."

Daphne y Sia lo estaban mirando con seriedad. "Harry, hemos aceptado hace mucho que tendríamos que compartirte pero eso no quiere decir que puedes irte con cualquier chica que encuentres." dijo Sia con dureza.

El ojiverde giro la cabeza de golpe. "Yo nunca os faltaría al respeto de esa manera. Si lo hiciera, ya hace mucho que me habría acostado con alguna de mis fans." se apresuro a decir.

Todos en el compartimento sabían que era verdad, al mago parsel no le costaría mucho llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama solo con su buen apariencia, siendo un jugador de quidditch famoso solo aumentó el efecto atrayente que tenia sobre las mujeres.

"¿Entonces, estas buscando algo con Susan?" pregunto Daphne la dureza de su voz substituida por curiosidad.

Harry hizo una mueca. "No estoy seguro, Susan tenemos … algo. Cuando Blaise dijo el año pasado que ella y yo teníamos una cierta tensión sexual acumulada no se equivocaba del todo." el Zabini abrió los ojos de golpe. "Hay química entre los dos pero no creo que aceptaría estar conmigo, no si supiera todas las cosas que he hecho. Ya sabéis que es una seguidora de la ley y yo … no tanto."

Todos asintieron, Susan jamas estaría de acuerdo con lo que a hecho Harry, por mucho bien que hubiera hecho, había ido al margen de la ley, matando, amenazando y incriminando a un gran numero de personas. La chica Bones podría llegar a delatarle si llegara a sincerarse con ella, y todos ellos sabían que Harry lo haría. Después de todo, una relación se construía con confianza y sinceridad, mentirle a la chica que amaba solo conduciría a una relación hueca y eso es algo que el chico no estaba dispuesto a tener, ni con Daphne, ni con Sia, ni con nadie.

Las dos chicas abrazaron sus brazos, un gesto que indicaba que no estaban enfadadas con él. "¿Que vas a hacer entonces?" preguntó Sia.

"No lo sé, supongo que tendré que esperar y ver." dijo antes de sonreír. "¿Cambiando de tema, os acordáis de lo que dije el año pasado?" preguntó queriendo cambiar el ambiente tensó.

Todos se quedaron bastante desconcertados por un momento. "¿Cuando?"

"En el tren, a Susan cuando quiso inculparme sin pruebas."

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Blaise se hecho a reír como un loco, pronto fue seguido por Sia y Daphne, los 3 preguntándose quien fue el pobre desgraciado que había cabreado a Harry.

Roger mientras tanto seguía intentando recordar, desde luego, ninguno de ellos sabia como había acabado en Ravenclaw.

 **XxxXxxX**

El grupo salio del tren pero en vez de dirigirse directamente hacia los carros, se demoraron un poco. Estaban esperando a que la mayor parte de los alumnos salieran, un aire de expectativa en el aire y con unas sonrisas ansiosas en la cara. Esta podía ser sin duda una de las mayores bromas que el ojiverde hubiera hecho jamas.

Cuando Harry juzgo que la estación estaba lo suficientemente llena, levantó su varita y apunto a un lugar en el cielo donde sabia que estaban sus victimas, deshizo el encanto de silencio y se preparo a disfrutar del espectáculo.

"¡Socorooooo!"

Todo el mundo se paro en seco, mirando por todas partes en busca del origen de la voz.

"¡Ayudadnos!"

"¡Hace frio!"

La gente empezó a preocuparse y incluso a entrar en pánico, aunque los había que pensaban que se trataba de una broma, sobretodo por las voces. No por los lamentos en si, sino por el tono de voz que estaban oyendo, las voces eran extremadamente agudas, casi hilarantes. Parecía como si un ser diminuto se hubiera puesto a gritar.

Las voces siguieron sonando por toda la estación hasta que algunos consiguieron ubicar el origen y levantaron sus varitas apuntando un _¡lumos!_.

A algunos casi se les salieron los ojos por las cuencas.

Suspendidos en pleno aire, estaban Draco y sus gorilas hinchados como globos vestidos con unos pantalones largos de color rosa y con el pecho al aire, un gorro enorme de color rosa encima de sus cabezas. Los 3 estaban bramando gritos de ayuda en un tono chillón y se podía ver que la piel de los 3 estaba ligeramente azul, lo más seguro debido al frio.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, casi no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo, hasta que un alumno nacido muggle de primer año soltó un comentario.

"¡Un putifo rosa!"

El comentario lanzo a todos los presentes en un ataque de risa incontrolable. Los mayores que sabían a que se refería se cayeron en el suelo, rodando con las manos en las costillas debido al dolor de tanto reír. Los otros, aquellos que no sabían lo que era un pitufo simplemente se reían de los 3 desgraciados por las pintas que llevaban y por su situación.

Harry y los demás también estaban riéndose con los demás pero se controló lo suficiente para ver a Fred y Georg no muy lejos mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los gemelos sabían perfectamente quien había sido el responsable (semejante broma solo podía haber sido hecha por ellos mismos o Harry) y estaban muy tentados de evocar un sombrero para luego quitárselo y inclinarse a sus pies.

Esta noche iba a ser recordada por muchos durante mucho tiempo.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Eres mi héroe Harry, mi puto héroe." dijo Roger.

"Vale vale, pero no grites o me vas a delatar." contesto el ojiverde mientras entraba en el comedor.

Cuando el líder de los prefectos se calmo lo suficiente como para formular una orden coherente (a pesar de que seguía riéndose), ordeno a los demás prefectos que le ayudaran a bajar a los 3 chicos. Draco y sus compinches tenían un caso leve de hipotermia pero iban a recuperarse con una noche de sueño y con unas pociones, Pomfey iba a encargarse de ellos.

Harry percibió la mirada constante de casi todos los alumnos en la sala, no porque era una estrella de quidditch, sino porque todos sospechaban que había sido él. A pesar de que los años más jóvenes no habían presenciado la broma que había hecho hace 4 años, 'el robo de las bragas' del 1979 seguía siendo una leyenda. Por ello, los prefectos le habían interrogado y incluso habían pedido verificar su varita solo para no encontrar nada incriminatorio, el ultimo hechizo que había usado era el _¡Finite incantatem!_ Pero supusieron que no tenia nada que ver. La razón por la que no habían encontrado los rastros de los hechizos que había usado para tirar esta broma era porque había usado la varita de la pequeña Luna. Harry sabia que iban a sospechar de él pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Luna, y Draco no iba a decir nada porque seria admitir que se estaba metiendo con las niñas pequeñas, incluso el idiota arrogante no era tan estúpido.

Harry se despidió de Sia y Roger y fue a sentarse en su mesa con los demás Slytherin junto a Blaise y Daphne. El se sentó con Daphne al lado y Blaise en frente. Miro hacia la puerta a la espera de que todos entraran para que McGonagall trajera a los de 1er año. Vio a Susan entrar y mirar directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sus miradas se cruzaron y la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Harry supuso que sospechaba que era el culpable de la broma por lo que simplemente le mostró su mejor sonrisa. La chica Bones se sonrojo hasta las raíces del pelo y se fue rápidamente hacia su mesa.

Finalmente, McGonagall entro seguida de cerca por una linea de 1eros años. La clasificación fue sin problemas aun prestó atención en el caso de Ginny y Luna, la pelirroja acabo en Gryffindor con sus otros hermanos y Luna fue a Ravenclaw. Harry hizo nota mental para pedirle a Sia y Roger que le echaran un ojo.

Luego Dumbledore se levantó y empezó con su discurso. "¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Antes de empezar con este suculento banquete, me gustaría hacer algunos anuncios. En primer lugar, me gustaría presentaros al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), el Señor Gilderoy Lockhart." hubo un gran numero de aplausos, la mayoría por parte de las chicas que parecían encantadas con su nuevo profesor, sobretodo cuando este iba sonriendo continuamente. "El año pasado contrate al profesor Ogar Stern como substituto para enseñar Estudios Muggles después de que Quirino Quirell asumiera el puesto como profesor de DCAO. Por desgracia he recibido quejas durante todo el año alegando que sus enseñanzas eran obsoletas y atrasadas por lo que he tenido que despedirle. Por ello, me gustaría que le dierais un fuerte aplauso a nuestra nueva profesor de Estudios Muggles, Lady Lily Potter."

En la mesa de profesores, una pelirroja se levanto y saludo con una sonrisa a la multitud de estudiantes que aplaudían con entusiasmo. Pero hubo un dúo entre los Ravenclaw y un trió entre los Slytherin que no aplaudieron.

Harry estaba mirando fijamente a la pelirroja sin pestañear y frunciendo el ceño. No sabia que pensar de esta situación, estaba clarisimo para él que Lily no había venido a Hogwarts porque hubiera encontrado una nueva afición en la enseñanza. Esto conllevaba la pregunta: ¿Había venido por Charlus, o por él? Es más. ¿Había venido por voluntad propia o porque Dumbledore se lo habia pedido?

Lily volvió a sentarse y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El corazón de la mujer se contrajo al ver forma en la que su hijo la estaba mirando, eran los ojos de alguien receloso, alguien cauteloso que no se fiaba de la persona a la que estaba mirando. Lily se sintió profundamente triste, aun más cuando Harry desvió la mirada concentrándose en su plato, estaba claro para ella que estaba haciendo esfuerzos extra para no mirarla.

Lily despidió sus pensamientos depresivos, había venido a Hogwarts para intentar reparar su relación con Harry, sabia desde el principio que iba a ser difícil y no podía desanimarse desde el primer día. Volvió a mirar a su hijo con anhelo pero dicho sentimiento fue pronto substituido por la curiosidad. Harry se veía sorprendido mientras miraba la mesa de Gryffindor, la pelirroja miro dicha mesa y busco la anomalía que había alterado a Harry. A primera vista no había nada raro o que le pareciera fuera de lugar … o al menos así fue hasta que no noto la ausencia de su hijo pelirrojo con gafas.

La madre preocupada se puso de pie de golpe, llamando la atención de sus colegas y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Dumbledore y McGonagall el paradero de su pequeño.

Solo para ser interrumpida.

Brutalmente.

 ***CRACK***

Por instinto, algunos profesores se cubrieron la cabeza, pero había algunos pocos, aquellos que estaban más orientados al combate como Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore que levantaron las varitas, justo a tiempo para detener trozos de cristal afilados que iban a caer encima de ellos ademas de un muy enorme y azul … ¿coche?

El comedor entero se quedo en silencio de la impresión, hasta que todos empezaron a oír ruidos procedentes del vehículo. Las ventanas fueron bajadas y 2 niños asomaron la cabeza fuera.

"Uff, menudo viaje." dijo un chico pelirrojo.

"Si, no vamos a repetir esto." dijo otro pelirrojo con gafas. Este chico miro hacia abajo y se puso blanco de golpe sintiendo que iba a recibir en breve la madre de todas las broncas.

Lily estaba roja, no de vergüenza sino de ira no adulterada al ver la tontería que había hecho su hijo.

"¡CHARLUS LILIAM POTTER ESTAS CASTIGADO DE POR VIDA!"

Todos en el comedor se estremecieron de miedo y dieron gracias a que no eran el foco de toda esa ira primitiva, aunque pronto se les paso cuando alguien recordó un pequeño detalle.

"¿Prff, Liliam?"

El resoplito divertido y la pregunta mandó toda la salla en un ataque de risa, desde luego este debía de ser el principio de año más divertido y animado que Hogwarts había tenido en décadas.

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry entro en su habitación y soltó un suspiro, el día había estado cargado de emociones, tanto alegres como confusas y molestas. El mago parsel se dirigió de cabeza hacia la cama y se acostó de espaldas mientras reflexionaba en los acontecimientos de hoy.

La llegada de su madre al castillo había sido algo que no se había esperado pero no entendía el porque había venido. Una parte de él sospechaba que quizá había sido obra de Dumbledore, quizá esperaba poder influir en él a través de Lily si llegaran a reconciliarse. Otra, sospechaba que quizá había un esquema mucho más grande y complicado en marcha que involucraba a Charlus. Si el año pasado había intentado probar a su hermano pequeño con una serie de pruebas, Harry no se sorprendería que volviera a intentar algo parecido, pero en ese caso : ¿Que tenia que ver Lily en todo esto? Fue en estos momentos raros de incertidumbre donde le gustaría poder enviar un mensaje a su abuelo para buscar consejo, por desgracia, se encontraba fuera del país y le había dicho claramente que no podría encontrarlo vía lechuza ni aunque lo intentara.

También estaba el incidente del tren, no la broma que saco con Draco, sino el momento … caliente, por falta de un termino mejor, que tuvo con Susan. Harry iba a admitir que la encontraba muy atractiva, pero eso no quería decir que iba a buscar algo con ella solo por esa razón, sino ya habría intentado algo con cualquier mujer atractiva que buscara su atención. La chica auror era apasionada, tenaz y perseverante, toda una Hufflepuff, pero lo que la distinguía de los demás era su fe en la justicia. Susan creía en el bien y en la ley para arreglar los problemas, si bien Harry no estaba de acuerdo con eso debía admitir que esa faceta suya era adorable. Sin olvidar la química extraña que había entre los dos, cuando Blaise bromeo el año pasado que había una cierta tensión sexual entre los dos no se equivocaba del todo, había 'algo', pero no sabia lo que era, solo que la atraia hacia la chica y parecía que ella se sentía atraída por él. Aunque a decir verdad eso ultimo no era nada especial, muchas chicas se sentían atraídas por él, pero entonces : ¿Debería intentar buscar algo con ella? ¿Aceptaría el hecho de que tendría que compartirle con 3 otras mujeres en el futuro?

Los magos tenia una sociedad diferente, se casaban relativamente jóvenes y tenían tendencia a buscar más una relación estable que un lio de una noche. Harry no era diferente, no veia valor en buscar algo efimero, solo iba a darle una oportunidad a una chica si estaba dispuesta a intentar llegar hasta el final. Podría parecer una mentalidad demasiado madura o seria para un chico de 15 años pero, de nuevo, los magos tenian una mentalidad diferente.

" _¿Susan me aceptaría si supiera todo lo que he hecho?_ " pensó. La respuesta inmediata seria no, pero había una pequeña parte de él que se atrevía a esperar que existía la posibilidad. Quizá era por eso que se sentía atraída por ella, eran dos polos opuestos. Susan era la justicia del bien, Harry era la mano implacable de la justicia.

" **¿Querido, estas bien?** " Harry levanto la mano izquierda y vio a Silena asomándose por su manga, mirándolo preocupada.

El ojiverde sonrió con cansancio. " **Si, solo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.** "

Silena siseo sin sentido, sacando la lengua repetidas veces y a Harry le dio de alguna forma la impresión de que estaba sonriendo. " **Bueno, dudo mucho que tengas tiempo de pensar mucho más. Me voy de caza, no me esperes despierto.** " siseó antes de arrastrarse fuera de la manga. El ojiverde vio como su familiar se movía hacia una cabeza de serpiente de piedra enterrada en la pared y entro por su boca, desapareciendo en su interior.

Harry se quedo desconcertado por unos momentos hasta que oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta y entrar sin permiso. El chico vio a Daphne entrar y cerrar la puerta mientras se apoyaba contra ella.

"¿Como estas?"

Harry suspiro. "¿Porque todos se empeñan en hacerme la misma pregunta? Estoy bien Daphne, no es nada."

"Si no fuera nada, no estarías tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada, el Harry que conozco estaría en el escritorio trabajando o trazando su camino para que me quite el sujetador." dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. "Si supongo que tienes razón, es solo que han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy."

"¿Lo dices por Susan y tu madre?" Harry no contestó pero fue suficiente respuesta para la rubia. Daphne se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en el regazo de su prometido, haciendo que este se enderezara para sentarse como era debido y la chica paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del ojiverde. "Mira, por ahora no sirve de nada pensar, sobretodo cuando no puedes hacer nada sobre el tema. Sobre tu madre, no vas a descubrir la razón de su llegada de la noche a la mañana y respecto a Susan, puedes ir pensando sobre la marcha lo que quieres hacer con ella. Una relación lleva tiempo y a pesar de que os conocéis desde hace años, no sois exactamente 'amigos'."

Harry resoplo. "Cierto, es más como mi perro guardián, y no en el buen sentido.

La rubia soltó una risita divertida. "Pues eso, que aun te queda mucho para llegar a conocerla y deberías hacer exactamente eso en vez de especular y pensar en el peor escenario posible. Quien sabe, quizá te sorprenda y todo."

El ojiverde se quedo en silencio pensando en ello, era cierto que había asumido el peor escenario posible : Susan y el eran incompatibles, le había contado lo que había hecho y la chica lo delataba a su tía. Quizá podría llegar a entender sus acciones, la chica confiaba en la ley y en la 'luz' por así decirlo. Pero eso no significaba que no podría hacerle ver lo necesaria que era la 'oscuridad'.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo carnoso, suave y carnoso arrastrándose por su cuello lentamente, causando escalofríos agradables por su espalda. Sonrió de forma inconsciente a la vez que sus manos migraron de la espalda de su prometida hasta su culo donde apretó con fuerza, sacandole un gemido a la chica. Giro ligeramente la cabeza, justo donde estaba la rubia y le dio un beso, uno que ella no tardo en devolver con fervor.

El beso subió poco a poco en intensidad y ambos sin darse cuenta, habían empezado a desvestirse poco a poco. Ambos iban a estar un buen rato ocupados.

 **XxxXxxX**

En las profundidades de una mansión oscura se encontraba en este momento un individuo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no aventuraba nada bueno. Lucius tenia una copa llena hasta arriba de Whisky y bebía con alegría casi sin poder controlar la emoción que brotaba de su interior.

Este año, tenia planeado vigilar con lupa la escuela Hogwarts y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para vengarse. La lista negra del rubio era larga pero en la cabeza tenia al media-sangre Potter y las zorras de sus hija y esposa, luego estaba ese traidor de sangre Arthur Weasley. El primero de ellos era prácticamente intocable, los últimos años los antiguos servidores del señor oscuro así como sus hijos habían estado cayendo como moscas, siendo enviados a Azkaban o desaparecidos. Lucius estaba convencido que había sido cosa de Harry Potter, después de todo era un parsel y estaba seguro que había ordenado a las defensas de la casa Slytherin para activarse y golpear a los estudiantes que durante años habían gobernado la casa Slytneron con mano de hierro. A partir del primer día, desde ese acontecimiento, todo había ido cuesta abajo.

Los contactos de Lucius habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco con los arrestos y desapariciones, lo peor es que estaba convencido que el maldito chico era el culpable pero no tenia forma de demostrarlo. Hace años habia pensado que todo había acabado cuando había conseguido sobornar al ministro para iniciar un juicio en contra de Harry, por desgracia sus planes se trabaron cuando un sin numero de estudiantes de Slytherin testificaron en contra de las 'victimas' y alegaban que Harry no había hecho nada malo. Con los cargos contra los diferentes hijos de mortifagos y sin pruebas de que Harry era el culpable de activar los golems en la sala común de Slytherin, el chico había salido impune y siguió cortando poco a poco el poder que los puristas de sangre y mortifagos habían mantenido en la casa Slytherin durante más de 2 décadas.

Pero ahora había encontrado la forma de librarse de su problema, fue un golpe magistral, incluso si era él el que lo decía. No solo iba a librarse de Potter, ya sea por encarcelamiento o muerte, lo que le permitiría recuperar a sus 2 putas, sino que también iba a librarse de todos los sangre-sucia de la escuela. En caso de que algo fuera mal, no estaba muy preocupado, si llegaran a encontrar la causa de todo el incidente, las pruebas llevarían directamente a los Weasley, quizá no seria exactamente lo que quería pero seria un buen premio de consolación si esos traidores de sangre acababan pagando los platos rotos.

Sí, Lucius estaba impaciente por ver como iba a acabar el año y recoger las ganancias, todo eso sin mover un dedo. Dio gracias de nuevo a su difunto maestro por darle ese objeto, había resultado ser la clave para librarse de todos sus problemas.

XENDX


	17. Chapter 17

Hola gente. ¡LO SÉ! Ya sé que tocaba un capitulo del Lobo Negro del Inframundo, pero tengo un problema … no me acuerdo muy bien del principio. Apenas me acuerdo de las 2 primeras novelas y no pienso basar mi fic en el de otro por lo que pido (para aquellos que sigáis este fic) un poco de paciencia hasta que saque un capitulo.

La buena noticia para los que seguís este fic, es que os traigo aquí un nuevo capitulo con Harry. La verdad es que he tenido algunas dudas sobre como comenzar el año pero por suerte he conseguido sacarme esto de encima. Los demás capítulos vendrán más rápido porque ya tengo mas o menos la historia escrita en mi cabeza.

Dicho esto, espero que os guste, dejadme algún comentario o un favorite porfi y como siempre, claro esta, gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Reviews:

RaconOmega98 : lo siento, el español no es mi lengua materna y me he leído los libros en francés pensaba que se escribía así. Gracias por indicarme mi error, ya lo he corregido (con 3 fics y intentando hacer esto rápido aveces tengo deslices). Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Christine C : lo siento, pero tarde o temprano pasara, los Potter se dejaron llevar por el momento pero eso no significa que sean unos bastardos. Harry va a reconciliarse con ellos (más o menos) en algún momento (muy en el futuro) pero no sera fácil (pero si doloroso).

(Personas hablando)

(lenguaje **parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 17 : Comienzo Entretenido y Halloween Preocupante**

 **XxxXxxX**

Era la mañana del primer día de clase y Harry, Daphne y Blaise se dirigieron hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno. Los 3 habían salido a correr por la mañana junto a Roger que los había esperado en la entrada. A pesar de que ya no podían jugar en los equipos de quidditch de Hogwarts, tenían la obligación de mantener una condición física optima para el próximo verano. Iban a jugar en la Copa Mundial de quidditch y no podían permitirse nada menos que la perfección. Los 4 estuvieron decepcionados por no ver a Cedric hacer sus ejercicios por los jardines y todos pensaron en darle una reprimenda mas tarde en el desayuno.

Aunque la verdad, Harry no había visto a Cedric desde la final de la Copa Sub-17. Sia, Daphne, Blaise y Roger lo habían visto en la reunión de prefectos pero después no habían vuelto a saber de él, tampoco habían estado pendientes del chico porque la aparición de Lily Potter les había distraído durante toda la cena.

Los 3 Slytherin caminaron hasta la entrada del comedor donde se encontraron con Sia y Roger. La rubia de ojos azules se adelantó hacia su novio y le dio un beso en los labios. A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera le importaba ser discreta en publico, después de todo, desde que la noticia salio en las revistas, toda Gran Bretaña sabia que Harry estaba saliendo con Daphne y con ella. El beso mañanero solo afianzaba en publico la verdad, ademas de su reivindicación para su novio. Aunque en el fondo, Sia no creía ni por un instante que eso iba a disuadir a las demás lagartas cazadoras de fama y fortuna de intentar algo con su Harry.

Los 5 se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin para el desayuno mientras iban saludando a las personas por el camino. El grupo comió y bromeo entre ellos a la espera del día y de las clases por venir.

Pero cuando cierto Hufflepuff entro en el comedor, enseguida lo llamaron para sonsacarle algunas respuestas. "¡Cedric!" el pelimarron giro la cabeza y sonrió. "¡Ven a desayunar con nosotros!"

El chico Hufflepuff se rió ligeramente, solo Roger seria capaz de gritar sin cuidado en medio del comedor. Cedric se adelanto y se sentó al lado de Roger, con Daphne, Harry y Sia en frente de él. "¿Que tal estáis?" preguntó.

Harry resoplo. "Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti? ¿Donde estabas ayer? Por lo que me han dicho los demás, desapareciste después de la reunión de prefectos."

El chico se sonrojo de golpe mientras intentaba no mirar a nadie en particular. "Ya sabes, por ahí …"

"Estabas con Cho." dijo Blaise con confianza.

Cedric miro al Zabini sorprendido. "¿Como lo has sabido?"

Roger soltó una risita. "Por favor, después de meses contigo, sabemos que la única forma posible de hacer que te sonrojes es mencionar a tu novia."

"Creo que incluso podemos adivinar lo que paso." dijo Harry.

"Cho te hecho la bronca por no decirle que estabas en el equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra." empezó Blaise.

"Después de comerte una bronca monumental, conseguiste aplacarla." siguió Roger

"Solo para zanjar todo el asunto con un buen polvo de reconciliación." finalizo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que los demás. Cedric estaba tan rojo como un tomate y parecía que quería hundirse en la tierra, cosa que hizo que todos estalláramos a carcajadas. Era demasiado fácil meterse con él. "¿Y bien, cuando vas a presentarnos a tu novia?"

"Esta noche a la hora de cenar, lo más seguro es que quiera pasar el día con sus amigas." dijo Cedric mirando fijamente su zumo de naranja sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en los ojos. El pobre Hufflepuff estaba demasiado mortificado por el hecho de que sus amigos lo hayan leído como un libro abierto.

Harry estaba apunto de cambiar la conversación por el bien de su amigo, pero fue interrumpido. "¡Capitán!"

Harry se giró hacia la entrada y vio a una chica que conocía bastante bien, Johanna Climb. La chica siempre le llamaba de esa manera por respeto. "Johanna, deberías dejar de llamarme así, ya no soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch."

La chica resoplo. "Aun así sigues siendo mi capitán y mi modelo a seguir. Ahora incluso más después de convertirme en tu substituto." dijo mientras sacaba pecho mostrando la insignia de capitán colgada en su túnica.

Todos se sorprendieron pero aun así sonrieron. "Felicidades, estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien." felicito el ojiverde.

La chica sintió feliz pero se veía un poco dudosa. "Gracias, a pesar de que ya no eres el capitán, te importaría darnos algunos consejos para entrenar. No me importaría tenerte como nuestro entrenador." dijo esperanzada.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Lo siento Johanna pero este año tengo trabajo extra ademas de mis T.I.M.O.S, no creo que tenga tiempo para ayudarte." dijo. Harry se sintió muy mal al ver la cara decaída de Johanna pero realmente no podía encontrar tiempo este año para ayudarla. "Sin embargo, creo que podría darte algún consejo sobre la marcha, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme cuando quieras."

La chica se animo enseguida, si bien no tendría a su ex-capitan continuamente estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. "Gracias capitán." dijo antes de despedirse y ir a desayunar junto a sus amigos.

El grupo siguió hablando entre ellos durante un rato hasta que los jefes de casa empezaron a repartir los horarios. Snape se paso por la mesa de Slytherin y se detuvo unos instantes junto a Harry. "Señor Potter, espero que no se haya tomado mal el hecho de no ser elegido prefecto." dijo el profesor.

El ojiverde sonrió. "En absoluto profesor, no es mi estilo ser una niñera de todos modos."

"¡Hee!/¡Harry!/¡Seras …!" fueron los gritos indignados de sus amigos.

Snape sonrió ligeramente y asintió antes de volver por su camino.

Harry sabia que Snape le había hecho esa pregunta para guardar las apariencias. En teoría, era muy raro que Harry no fuera seleccionado para la tarea, era el mejor alumno de su año por lo que, en teoría, le coresponderia a él la tarea de ser prefecto. Pero Harry sabia que la razón por la que no había sido seleccionado era porque Dumbledore no quería darle la capacidad de ir por el castillo como le diera la gana gracias al estado de prefecto. Otro motivo importante era porque Snape necesitaba guardar las apariencias, a pesar de estar en su bando, Dumbledore y los antiguos mortifagos creían que el hombre estaba de su parte, por lo que no podía ser favorable al chico sin levantar sospechas. Podía si había algo que ganar pero en caso contrario era conveniente que no se asociaran mucho en publico.

"O no, dos horas de historia de la magia a primera hora." gimió Blaise sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiverde.

El chico miró su horario y hizo una mueca. "Va ha ser duro pero mira el lado positivo, después tenemos pociones." dijo intentando animar a su amigo, a ambos siempre les había gustado las clases de Snape.

"A pesar de eso el día es malo en general, después de eso tengo Estudios Muggles. Voy a tener a mi futura suegra como profesora, va ha ser taaaan incomodo." gimió entonces Daphne que dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Nosotros tenemos Encantamientos, Transfiguracion, hora libre y DCFM." dijo Sia.

Harry se animo. "Bueno, al menos estaremos juntos en DCFM." tenían la ultima clase del día compartida con los Ravenclaw, solo esperaba que su profesor fuera medianamente competente.

La atención de Harry fue entonces dirigida de nuevo hacia la entrada del comedor donde vio a 4 Gryffindors entrando. 2 con los cuales se llevaba muy bien y 2 más con los que prefería no asociarse.

Harry se quedo mirando los últimos que resultaron ser Ron y Charlus. El ojiverde se sorprendió mucho al mirar a su hermano, la ultima vez en el Callejón Dyagon su atención estaba fija en sus padres por lo que no prestó atención al pelirrojo gordinflón … o más bien ex-gordinflón.

Charlus había adelgazado mucho, pero mucho MUCHO. Ahora el chico de 12 años era flaco y si una chica (por algún milagro de Merlín) pasara por alto su actitud prepotente y pomposa, incluso podría ser considerado lindo. Por desgracia era lo único que había cambiado en él, sus modales en la mesa seguían siendo tan horribles como los de su amigo Weasley. Ambos eran completamente inconscientes de las risas que circulaban alrededor de los dos, el incidente de ayer por la noche seguía fresco en la mente de todos.

Por un instante tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia la mesa de profesores donde se imaginaba que podría ver a Lily mortificada por los modales de su hijo pequeño. Pero no lo hizo. A pesar de que había llegado a admitirse que quería (en cierto nivel) reconciliarse con sus padres, todavía le dolía al recordar la forma en la que lo dejaron de lado y se olvidaron de él. Harry no estaba preparado para dejar de lado su rencor.

Aun no.

La atención del mago parsel se dirigió hacia el dúo de Gryffindors que le gustaban, Neville y Hermione. Los dos se sentaron junto a Astoria, Tracey y Ana, para gran satisfacción de todo el grupo. Los dos eran buenas personas y nadie tenia ningún problema con esa asociación. Que los 5 fueran amigos era una sorpresa para todos pero una agradable.

Por desgracia había alguien en la mesa que no estaba satisfecho por lo que veía. Harry vio de reojo a Draco mirar enfurecido a Hermione antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia ella. El ojiverde frunció el ceño sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, era muy corriente para que la gente de todas las casas se mezclaran entre las mesas pero parecía que el hurón Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo con eso. No iba a decir nada a los años superiores pero Hermione era un asunto totalmente distinto. Harry decidió pararle los pies y estar atento al idiota en el futuro por si intentaba algo contra los más jóvenes más adelante.

" **Silena.** " la serpiente emplumada salio disparada de su manga y miro a su maestro. " **Draco.** " fue lo único que siseó pero el familiar entendió perfectamente lo que pretendía hacer a través de su vinculo. Silena miro entonces al Malfoy mientras que su amo canalizaba su magia a través de ella.

Draco no estaba de buen humor, para nada. Ayer fue humillado públicamente frente a todos los estudiantes de la escuela y lo peor es que no tenia ni idea de quien había sido.

No, se equivocaba, lo peor es que no podía reclamar venganza quejándose a los profesores por que si mencionaba a las dos chicas iban a contarles lo que había estado haciendo antes de desmallarse. Por ello, a regañadientes, tuvo que dejar caer el tema. Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora no iba a dejarlo pasar, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar a esa hija de Muggles en su mesa por lo que tenia decidido ir a decirle unas cuantas palabras. Pero justo cuando quedaban apenas unos pasos para llegar a su presa, el chico salió volando.

Sí, volando. Para ser precisos, salió disparado hacia atrás en su trayectoria bajo la mirada atónita de todo el mundo mientras dibujaba una parábola en el aire hasta caer sobre una figura muy importante entre el cuerpo docente.

El profesor Lockhart. Sin duda, uno de los profesores más importantes teniendo en cuenta lo deficiente que había sido la enseñanza de esta materia en los últimos años.

El comedor se quedo en silencio total por unos instantes hasta que las risas inundaron la salla seguido de los gritos indignados del profesor. Los profesores salieron de su aturdimiento y algunos fueron a ayudar mientras que otros se debatían mirando a los gemelos Weasley o a Harry.

Por desgracia, ninguno de ellos había sido visto con una varita y nadie (excepto su circulo inmediato de amigos) sabia que podía usar hechizos normales con Silena como sustituto de su varita. Algunos profesores que habían oído las propiedades de la magia parsel (McGonagald Flitwitch, Sprout y Snape) pensaron que quizá había usado un hechizo parsel para mandar a volar a Draco pero lo descartaron. Ellos no creían que la magia parsel fuera tan simple, ademas, Silena estaba sobre la mesa siendo alimentada por Harry y las dos chicas a su lado en vez de enroscada en la manga del mago parsel donde solía estar.

Una pena que esos profesores no supieran que Silena había salido completamente de la manga de Harry mientras Draco estaba volando por el aire, la atención de todo el mundo estaba sobre el rubio arrogante y nadie había visto a la serpiente emplumada mientras se arrastraba sobre la mesa.

Como decían esos aspirantes a magos Muggles, el truco y la ilusión era una magia en si.

 **XxxXxxX**

El día transcurrió con bastante normalidad dentro de lo esperado. La clase de historia, como siempre, fue mortalmente aburrido. Binns, el fantasma seguía asiendo su clase con la misma voz monótona capaz de mandarte a los brazos de Morfeo si lo escuchabas durante demasiado tiempo. Incluso Harry, a pesar de ser un estudiante modelo no era inmune al sueño que le provocaba este profesor pero tampoco era como si importara mucho. Harry tenia memoria eidética, lo único que necesitaba era leer, ver o escuchar algo para recordarlo de memoria pero de nada le servia sino podía escuchar a su profesor sin dormirse. Por ello, hace tiempo que había comprado una pluma automática solo para poder pasar esta clase. Dicha pluma escribía todo lo que decía Binns mientras que Harry se concentraba en otras cosas, como los libros que le traía Kreatcher desde la mansión Slytherin. Luego iba a usar la misma pluma para copiar lo que había dicho Binns 4 veces, una para sus chicas y sus amigos … bueno este año serian 5, desde que podía considerar a Cedric su amigo.

Luego en pociones, después de entregar los trabajos de verano, tuvieron que preparar una de las pociones más populares a la hora de hacer los T.I.M.O.S, un barril de paz. Fue relativamente sencillo para los 3 Slytherin y incluso hubo algunos Gryffindors en clase que obtuvieron muy buenos resultados. Desde que Snape se había unido al bando de Harry y Salazar, se había calmado mucho en lo que concierne a la enseñanza. Severus era ahora, con MUCHA diferencia, un mejor profesor comparado con antes. Era paciente, claro y en general mucho más amable y menos intimidarte con los estudiantes sin importar la casa … a menos que fueran unos completos idiotas que no paraban de hacer tonterías en cuyo caso, estaban jodidos.

Después vino la hora de la comida donde el grupo se enteró de que Ron había recibido un Aullador departe de su madre para gran diversión de todos.

Luego Blaise y Harry tuvieron el periodo libre y se reunieron Sia mientras que Roger y Daphne se fueron para Estudios Muggles. Fue a partir de aquí donde la normalidad se fue al garete.

Lo que nos lleva a ahora, con Harry sentado en el aula de DCFM junto a Daphne que parecía con muchas ganas de matar a alguien. Roger estaba detrás junto a Blaise mientras se veía muy incomodo y Sia estaba a la derecha de Harry, sentado junto a otro Ravenclaw en la segunda columna de mesas.

Harry miró de reojo tentativamente a su izquierda, temiendo la reacción de su prometida hasta que se armo de valor y se inclino cerca de la oreja de la rubia para preguntar. "¿Vas a contarme que a pasado?"

"Tu madre." dijo fríamente sin mover la cabeza.

" _Mierda._ " pensó preparándose para lo peor. "¿Que ha hecho?" preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

La chica giró lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar al ojiverde a los ojos. "Digamos que la clase de hoy fue muy ilustrativa, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el tema del que hablamos. Al parecer, hemos aprendido que los Muggles son en su mayoría _monógamos_ , que no tienen relaciones múltiples porque eso es más propio de las _zorras_ y _putas_ que solo buscan el oro de los hombres." dijo haciendo inca pie en varias palabras.

Harry sintió el dolor de cabeza venir y suspiro sabiendo que su madre había estado mirando fijamente a Daphne cuando dio esa explicación. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de su chica y colocó la cabeza de esta en su propio hombro. "Bueno, nosotros somos magos por lo que no nos importa." dijo Harry con media sonrisa pero no tuvo ningún efecto en la chica. Pero aun así, Daphne se apoyó aun más sobre su chico, no había mucho que Harry pudiera decir para animarla, solo estar cerca de ella.

Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que oyeron la puerta del despacho de su profesor abrirse. Lockhart salio lentamente por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un libro en sus manos.

"Yo …" empezó señalando su foto en la portada del libro. " … soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, miembro honorario de la liga contra las fuerzas del mal y 5 veces ganador del premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora otorgado por la revista HeartWitch, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No derroté a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte solo con mi sonrisa." dijo sonriendo aun más.

Algunas chicas se rieron y se sonrojaron al ver al hombre pero Daphne y Sia no fueron unas de ellas. Tampoco Elena Turpin para gran alivio de Roger.

"Bien, al ser el primer día he pensado que quizá podríamos hacer un examen para ver si habéis leído mis libros. No os preocupéis, es un simple cuestionario sin importancia." dijo mientras les dio una pila de hojas de papel a los de la fila de enfrente que procedieron a pasar los exámenes hacia atrás. "Tenéis 30 minutos, podéis comenzar"

Harry y los demás giraron las hojas y empezaron a leer las preguntas. Decir que se quedaron en shock seria una subestimacion :

1) ¿Cual es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?

2)¿Cual es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?

3)¿Cual es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha?

Harry no podía creérselo, se negaba a creerlo, debía ser una broma del profesor, no había otra explicación. Ningún profesor que se precie podía hacer semejantes preguntas en un examen y pensar que les serviría de algo, aparte de inflar aun más el ego desmedido de ese hombre.

"Disculpe profesor." dijo el ojiverde en un tono plano.

"¿Ha Harry, que necesitas? ¿Hay alguna pregunta que no entiendes o quizá quieres pedirme algún consejo sobre quidditch?" pregunto sonriendo.

Harry tuvo que controlarse para no ordenar a Silena que estrangulara al idiota. "No profesor, solo quería saber si este examen iba en serio o era una broma suya."

El profesor parecía indignado. "Por supuesto que es en serio, como sino voy a comprobar que habéis leído mis libros."

" ¿… profesor, exactamente que vamos ha hacer durante el año?" pregunto en el mismo tono de antes.

"Pues vamos a centrarnos en leer mis libros y reproducir las escenas para que entendáis en profundidad mis logros y esperar quizá, lograr semejante hazaña en el futuro." dijo pomposamente con su sonrisa brillando.

Harry se quedo en silencio incrédulo por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Lockhart y que se miraba pensativo, creyendo que se había perdido una broma. Cuando Harry logro recuperar el control empezó a guardar sus cosas bajo la mirada incrédula de todos. "Bueno profesor, si ese es su programa para el año no voy a molestarme en volver. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un pobre narcisista como usted." dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta con el examen en la mano.

Lockhart se quedo tan sorprendido por el arrebato de Harry que solo pudo quedarse mirándolo mientras se iba. Daphne y Sia se miraron y asintieron antes de empezar a guardar sus cosas y seguir a su prometido/novio, Blaise y Roger no tardaron en seguirlas.

El resto de los Slytherin y Ravenclaw se quedaron conmocionados por la escena pero no se atrevieron a decir o hacer nada, en vez de eso continuaron con su cuestionario mientras el profesor seguía plantado como un pino mirando la puerta.

"¡Harry, espera!" grito Blaise poniéndose al día con los demás.

"¿A donde vamos?" preguntó Daphne.

"Con McGonagall." dijo sorprendiendo al grupo. "No estoy de humor para soportar a Dumbledore por lo que voy a hablar con la Subdirectora y decirle que me niego a asistir a las clases de un inútil egolatra sin un plan de estudio para sus estudiantes." dijo en un tono duro.

El grupo recorrió los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar delante de la clase de Transfiguración. El ojiverde llamó a la puerta, esperando que McGonagall tuviera clase a esta hora.

Por suerte, todos pudieron oír el grito de 'adelante' y Harry abrió la puerta, dejando a la vista a la profesora sentada detrás de su escritorio mientras que varios estudiantes de primer año estaban sentados en sus pupitres intentando cambiar una cerilla en una aguja de coser.

"Disculpe que la moleste profesora, pero hemos tenido un desacuerdo con el profesor Lockhart y necesitamos sus competencias como Subdirectora para llegar a una solución." dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

La anciana abrió los ojos de par en par, era muy consciente que en los últimos años la calidad de los profesores de defensa fue más que mediocre pero el ojiverde nunca se había quejado con ella. ¿Que demonios había hecho Lockhart para contrariarlo de esa manera? "Por supuesto señor Potter." dijo antes de levantarse y mirar a sus alumnos. "Voy a ausentarme unos instantes, seguid con vuestro trabajo y por vuestro bien, mejor que no causéis problemas o no volveréis a pisar mi clase nunca más." dijo con severidad. Todos los niños asintieron frenéticamente.

McGonagall se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta donde estaban los 5 adolescentes y cerró la puerta tras ella antes de mirar a Harry, no sin antes soltar un suspiro resignado. "¿Que ha hecho Lockhart ahora?" Harry le tendió la hoja del examen, cosa que extraño a la anciana pero no obstante la cogió y empezó a leer. Cuanto más sus ojos recorrían el papel, más ganas tenia de llevar este asunto a Dumbledore. "Señor Potter, por favor, dígame que esta es una de sus bromas." dijo en un tono plano.

"Me temo que no, después de ver esto, saber que el profesor pensaba centrarse exclusivamente en la lectura de sus libros durante todo el año y que no tiene siquiera un plan de estudios, decidí prescindir de sus clases y estudiar por mi cuenta." dijo el ojiverde.

McGonagall se quedo en silencio pro unos momentos considerando las palabras del chico. "Entiendo … por desgracia no puedo permitir eso, si bien parece que su profesor es menos que adecuado para la enseñanza, no puedo simplemente dejarle por su cuenta en esta asignatura sin una buena razón." explico con pena.

El mago parsel levantó una ceja. "¿Solo necesita un buen argumento y puedo librarme de las clases de DCFM?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

La anciana se veía un poco dudosa pero no obstante asintió. "Si, necesitaría darle a la Junta Escolar una buena razón para que usted se salte una clase."

La Junta, o Consejo Escolar, estaba compuesta por 12 gobernadores que trataban las finanzas de la escuela y ciertos problemas cuando la autoridad del Director estaba puesta en duda.

"Ya veo, en ese caso tengo bastantes argumentos." dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. "El primero y más importante seria que soy actualmente, el mejor alumno que la escuela a tenido en los últimos 50 años, he tenido la mejor puntuación en todas mis clases, incluida DCFM. El segundo es el hecho de que el año pasado me enfrente a un mortifago en igualdad de condiciones, algo que un alumno de 5to año seria incapaz de hacer, lo que demuestra que mis conocimientos en DCFM son superiores a los que se requieren en mis T.I.M.O.S." dijo sacandole a todos una mueca la recordar el incidente. "Por ultimo, esta el hecho de que podría usar mi tiempo en algo mucho más valioso, como encontrar una cura para mi madrina, Alice Longbottom." finalizó con tristeza pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la anciana

McGonagall se ablandó en el acto al oír el ultimo argumento y se puso a pensar. Harry tenia argumentos muy validos, había demostrado que podría proseguir sus estudios por su cuenta, cosa que la junta no podría negar. Por no decir que, ese ultimo argumento también seria un muy buen incentivo para convencer a la Junta, puede que no fueran puristas, pero seguían dándole más importancia a una sangre-pura noble que a una nacida Muggle. "Estoy dispuesta a aceptar y llevar su reclamo ante la junta. ¿Aun así podría hacerle una pregunta?" el ojiverde asintió. "¿Hasta donde a llegado con sus estudios?" preguntó muy curiosa.

La boca de Harry formo una sonrisa astuta. "Estoy apunto de acabar el programa de 6to año." dijo esperando sorprender a la anciana, pero para su gran decepción, solo le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

McGonagall se habría sorprendido si lo hubiera dicho cualquier otro alumno, pero no Harry Potter. "Ya veo, considérese exentó de sus clases de DCFM." dijo antes de darse la vuelta pero un ligero toque en su hombro la detuvo. "¿Hay algún otro asunto que tratar señor Potter?"

"Si, me gustaría pedirle que Daphne, Sia, Blaise y Roger sean exentos de DCFM." dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

La anciana abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida pero se recompuso. "Me temo que no va a ser posible, si bien usted es un caso único y esta muy por delante de su año, lo mismo no se puede decir de sus compañeros."

"Cierto pero yo podría enseñarles lo que necesitan para aprobar sus T.I.M.O.S." declaro, sorprendiendo a McGonagall pero no los 4 adolescentes que sonrieron de oreja a oreja. La anciana iba a protestar pero Harry la interrumpió. "Antes de protestar, debería saber que esta no seria la primera vez que hago así. Durante los últimos años he ayudado y enseñado a varias personas dentro de Slytherin debido a la ineficacia y incompetencia de los últimos profesores de densa que hemos tenido, incluido mis 4 amigos. Creo que los resultados hablan por si solos."

La profesora se sorprendió de nuevo, como Subdirectora era muy consciente de las notas y promedios de todos los alumnos de la escuela y había notado que una gran cantidad de alumnos de Slytherin tenían notas más altas en DCFM que en otras casas. Tenia sospechas de que alguien les había dado clases extra pero no se imaginaba que había sido el ojiverde delante de ella. McGonagall se tomo unos momentos para pensar antes de asentir. "Voy a confiar en sus palabras señor Potter, no haga que me arrepienta." finalizó antes de volver a entrar en su clase.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa. "¿Que se dice?"

Daphne y Sia abrazaron inmediatamente a su chico, están muy contentas de no tener que soportar las clases de Lockhart, sobretodo por la forma en la que las miraba.

Roger estaba celebrando a gritos mientras que Blaise se reía ligeramente. "Y el Rey de las Serpientes ataca de nuevo." dijo divertido

 **XxxXxxX**

Durante los siguientes días, Harry siguió yendo a clase y comprobando los libros que le traía Kreatcher en busca de una solución para Alice. Claro esta también hubo algunos inconvenientes, tales como Lockhart y Dumbledore. Ambos insistiendo en que deberían asistir a clases de DCFM pero la Junta Escolar había tomado una decisión, una que no gusto al Director y al aspirante a profesor, pero eso no les impidió seguir tratando de convencer al grupo.

Era el fin de semana y Harry ya había revisado hecho sus deberes y investigado los libros que le había traído Kreatcher (no encontró nada útil por desgracia.). Los demás también tenían el resto del día libre por lo que decidieron ir al campo de quidditch a jugar un rato, Cedric se había apuntado y Sia también había decidido unirse aunque fuera solo para mirar junto con la novia de Cedric, Cho que resultó ser una chica muy divertida.

De camino hacia el campo de juego se encontraron con un grupo de estudiantes de 2ndo año junto con una chica rubia de primero.

"Hola Harry." dijo la rubia.

El ojiverde sonrió. "Hola Luna, veo que has hecho buenas migas con Neville, Hermione y los demás."

"Porque nos llamas los 'demás', somos prácticamente tus hermanas pequeñas. No deberíamos tratarnos mejor." dijo cierta rubia que parecía una versión más joven de su prometida.

Daphne sonrió. "No te emociones Astoria, aun no es tu hermano." dijo mientras le daba un beso a su prometido.

La chica asiática sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Oooh! ¿Así que aun? No sabia que te tomabas tan en serio tu relación con el."

Daphne se giro y le dio a Cho su mejor sonrisa sensual. "Después de las cosas que me ha hecho, no creo que pueda estar con otro hombre. Tiene que hacerse responsable." las palabras de la rubia mandaron una ola de risas de los mayores mientras que los mas pequeños se sonrojaban junto con el aludido. Quería a su chica pero era demasiado abierta para ciertas cosas, sobretodo para una Slytherin.

"¡Oh Merlín! Que alguien me _¡Obliviete!_ nunca voy a poder quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza." gimió Astoria, sus amigos estando completamente de acuerdo.

"¿A donde vais?" preguntó Ana.

Su hermano decidió contestar. "Vamos a entrenar un poco, hace mucho que no jugamos y no podemos oxidarnos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que viene el verano que viene."

La respuesta del chico de origen italiano mando una oleada de emoción para todos los presentes al pensar en la Copa del Mundo de Quiddicth. El grupo de estudiantes más joven decidió acompañar a los jugadores profesionales y verlos jugar desde las gradas.

Pero Harry, al ver a Luna, vio que cierta pelirroja no estaba con ella. "¿Luna, donde esta Ginny?"

La rubia de primer año se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, de vez en cuando se va por su cuenta, creo que los Torposoplos han invadido su cabeza."

La respuesta de la rubia dejo desconcertados a los mayores (excepto Harry) mientras los más jóvenes solo suspiraron. Después de varios días se habían acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Luna. Harry pensó que habian tenido una pelea y no le dio mayor importancia

Harry miró entonces a Sia y se preguntó si debería intentar ayudarla a formar una relación con su prima más joven pero descartó la idea. Si ambas rubias querían algo así era cosa suya decidirlo.

El grupo llegaron por fin cerca del estadio y cruzaron la entrada del campo de quidditch. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban pisando la hierba del campo de juego y se pararon en seco al ver a 7 jugadores sobrevolando el aire.

"Parece que alguien ya había reservado el campo." dijo Roger desanimado.

Los jugadores arriba parecieron darse cuenta de la llegada del grupo y bajaron hacia abajo. Los 7 estaban vestidos con túnicas de quidditch de color rojo. "¿Potter, que haces aquí?" preguntó Oliver Wood. Por unos instantes, temió que el ex-capitan del equipo de Slytherin había vuelto a ingresar en el equipo de Slytherin. Sinceramente, esperaba que no fuera el caso, había estado a punto de lanzar una fiesta por todo lo alto cuando se enteró de la noticia. El equipo de Gryffindor tenia una oportunidad real de ganar la copa de quidditch ahora que los mejores jugadores de los equipos de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya no podían jugar.

"Queríamos jugar un rato pero veo que estáis ocupados." dijo Harry. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y irse con el resto del grupo cuando una voz resonó por el campo.

"¿Espera, por que no jugáis contra nosotros?" preguntó Fred con Georg a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Porque íbamos ha hacer eso?" pregunto Charlus que no quería ni9 ver al ojiverde. Oliver no lo dijo en voz alta, pero también estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Pensadlo, queríamos tener un entrenamiento duro." empezó Fred.

" ¿Que mejor forma de hacerlo que enfrentarnos a los representantes de Inglaterra?" siguió Georg.

La cara de Oliver se ilumino como un árbol de Navidad. Los gemelos tenían razón, al jugar contra ellos su equipo iba a mejorar a pasos agigantados. Charlus no estaba contento pero sabiamente (para variar) mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Harry considero la opción unos momentos antes de mirar a sus amigos. "¿Que decís?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó Roger.

"Nos faltan los bateadores pero no va a hacer ninguna diferencia." dijo Blaise mirando desafiante a los Gryffindor que le devolvieron la mirada.

Daphne, Sia y Cedric también estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que se prepararon para jugar mientras los espectadores del grupo se dirigieron hacia las gradas.

O al menos eso habrían hecho si no fuera por la interrupción de otro grupo de personas.

La atención de todo el mundo fue llevada hacia un grupo de 7 personas, vestidos con túnicas de color verde y que llevaban escobas en los hombros.

"¿Climb, que haces aquí, he reservado el campo para toda la mañana?" protestó Oliver mientras fruncía el ceño.

Johanna no estaba mejor, tenia una expresión de furia contenida que era visible para todos, incluso los más jóvenes. "Lo siento Wood, pero nos han dado permiso para jugar ahora. Necesitamos entrenar a nuestro nuevo buscador." explico, aunque a nadie se le perdió el tono venenoso con el que dijo 'buscador'.

"¿Quien?" pregunto el capitán de Gryffindor.

De entre los jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin, salio un rubio de segundo año al que todos reconocieron.

"¡¿Malfoy?!" exclamó Neville. Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos de que hubiera conseguido entrar en el equipo.

"Si, al equipo le hacia falta talento y yo estuve listo para tomar el puesto." dijo con arrogancia.

"¿Claro, y el hecho de que todo el equipo tenga las nuevas nimbus 2001 no tiene nada que ver verdad?" pregunto Charlus. Las escobas eran caras y era casi imposible que un equipo tuviera a padres dispuestos a gastar una gran suma de dinero en una escoba de un nivel como este.

El rubio resoplo. "Fue solo un regalo de mi padre parta el equipo, la capitana estuvo de acuerdo en aceptarme."

Todos miraron a Johanna que estaba mirando fijamente el suelo con una expresión enfurecida. Todos supieron entonces que Draco, de alguna forma, había conseguido forzar la mano de la chica para aceptar al pomposo en el equipo.

Harry decidió preguntarle más tarde y estuvo a punto de decir a todos que se iban pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

"Claro, más bien una forma de comprar tu lugar en el equipo, eso no significa que tangas talento." resoplo Hermione asqueada por el comportamiento de Draco.

El rubio pomposo se giró en su dirección y la miro con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir. "Nadie a pedido tu opinión sangre sucia asquerosa."

La reacción no se hizo esperar, Fred y Georg tuvieron que ser contenidos por Roger y Blaise aunque estos últimos a duras penas retuvieron sus ganas de golpear a Draco. Las chicas en general tuvieron reacciones más vocales, soltando palabras como '¡Cerdo!' '¡Bastardo!' y '¡¿Como te atreves?!

Neville fue otra persona que tuvo que ser contenida, por Cedric en este caso. El heredero Longbottom se negaba a permitir que el bastardo Malfoy insultara a su mejor amiga. Sia por otro lado solo podía mirar avergonzada y asqueada al niño con quien tenia la desgracia de compartir sangre.

Los Slytherin por otro lado … bueno, estaban blancos. No por lo que había dicho Malfoy, sin duda se avergonzaban de tener a alguien así en su equipo pero no era eso lo que había causado sus reacciones. Todos en el equipo de Slytherin eran lo suficientemente mayores como para recordar el incidente en la sala común de Slytherin hace 3 años, justo después del incidente de los hermanos Weasley con las acromantulas. Todos recordaban la furia con la que cierta persona amenazo a los últimos rezagados puristas en la cámara.

Desde hace 3 años cuando esta persona tomo el control de la Casa Slytherin en Hogwarts, existía una regla tacita y absoluta dentro de la casa : la intolerancia no se aceptaba y era castigada con extremo prejuicio. Casi habrían sentido lastima por Draco imaginándose lo que esa persona iba a hacerle a el pobre idiota.

Sin olvidar el hecho de que la persona que Draco insulto, era prácticamente la hermana adoptiva de 'el', una chica por la que se enfrentó a un trol de montaña. Lo peor era que Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas lo que literalmente había firmado la sentencia del chico.

El Rey de las serpientes iba a impartir su castigo.

Draco de pronto se encontró colgando, con la respiración corta mientras iba pateando desesperado buscando algún apoyo en el suelo. Puso sus manos sobre la mano que estaba agarrando su cuello intentando librarse del agarre en vano. Miró a los ojos de la persona que se atrevió a atacarle y sus ojos reflejaron de pronto el miedo.

Harry había agarrado al rubio pomposo con su mano derecha y lo tenia colgando a 40 centímetros del suelo. Los ojos del chico se habían vuelto rojos con una ranura mientras miraba con ira absoluta al bastardo que se atrevió ha hacer llorar a Hermione.

"Parece que incluso después de 1 año en la casa Slytherin no entiendes como las cosas funcionan. Prohibí a cualquiera en nuestra casa usar términos despectivos como ese y tu vienes y lo sueltas justo delante de mi cara. Dame una buena razón por la que no debería castigarte en este momento." dijo fríamente mientras apretaba su agarre sobre Draco.

El niño que seguía retorciéndose en el agarre de Harry intentó hablar. "Mi … padre … se enterar de esto."

Harry soltó una risa cruel. "Tu padre no va ha hacer nada porque lo tengo cogido por los cojones y tampoco volverá ha amenazar a nadie de la casa Slytherin ni a sus padres si sabe lo que le conviene." dijo antes de acercar al chico y le susurró a la oreja (aunque todos pudieron oírle.) "Dile esto de mi parte, si vuelve a cruzar la linea, voy a castrarlo políticamente y quitarle todo lo que le importa. ¿Esta claro?" Draco no respondió, demasiado aterrado para hacerlo. Harry apretó aun más su agarre, casi cortandole la respiración al chico. "¿Esta claro?" repitió haciendo inca pie en cada palabra.

"Siiii …" dijo con voz ahogada.

"Bien." dijo antes de soltarlo, dejando caer a Draco. Mientras el chico luchaba por recuperar la respiración, Harry cuyos ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad miro a Johanna. "Si te da algún problema dímelo, se como mantener la corea estrecha este gusano."

La chica sonrió agradecida. "Si, gracias capitán."

Harry asintió antes de mirar a Hermione y acercarse a ella. "No hagas caso al idiota, tu sangre es tan buena como la de cualquiera de nosotros. Estate orgullosa de lo que eres." dijo colo cando una mano sobre su hombro. La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de abrazar a Harry con todas sus fuerza. El ojiverde volvió a mirar a sus amigos. "Mejor vamos a otro sitió, se me han pasado las ganas de jugar."

El grupo enteró se alejo dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia el castillo dejando atrás a los 2 equipos de quidditch.

"Fred."

"Si Georg."

"Nuestro amigo bromista puedo ser jodidamente aterrador cuando quiere."

"Y que lo digas hermano, y que lo digas."

"Eso ha sido tan caliente." ronroneo Katie Bell con un sonrojo notable en las mejillas.

"Siiiiii." casi todas las chicas dijeron al unisono, ganándose las miradas molestas de la mayoría de los varones.

(NA: no estoy haciendo inca pie en el tópico de 'chico malo atrae a las chicas', simplemente me pareció divertido.)

Ninguno de ellos notó que Charlus se quedaba mirando a su hermano mientras se alejaba con una expresión complicada.

 **XxxXxxX**

Por fin había llegado Octubre y las cosas habían seguido igual hasta ahora, Harry había empezado a frustrarse por su falta de resultados en su investigación y su humor empeoraba por momentos cada vez que Lockhart insistía en que iba a estar perdido a final de año durante los exámenes sin su guía. El ojiverde tuvo que contenerse para no soltar a Silena sobre el rubio pomposo, casi prefería a Draco y su estupidez, al menos podía golpear al niño y salir libre de problemas.

Hablando del tema, el pequeño Malfoy había estado durmiendo muy mal las ultimas semanas, si bien humillarlo en publico había sido una buena lección, Harry había considerado que el pequeño idiota se merecía sufrir más después de insultar a Hermione. Por ello, había usado su control sobre la sala común de Slytherin para ordenar a las serpientes que molestaran a Draco mientras dormía. Nada serio o perjudicial, al menos no directamente, daba el caso que Draco no podía cerrar un ojo en la sala común, literalmente, los golems seguían despertandolo y molestándolo. El único lugar donde podía dormir era en clase o en el comedor, lo que le valió múltiples castigos de parte de los profesores.

Cuando intento quejarse debido a que los golems serpiente no le dejaban dormir, indico el dedo acusador hacia Harry, pero el ojiverde argumento que no tenia razón alguna para molestarlo. Los golems solo golpeaban a aquellos que habían hecho algo malo, si Draco era la victima, algo debió hacer.

Lo que siguió fue algo que ni siquiera el mago parsel habría podido predecir. Los profesores empezaron una investigación debido a las palabras de Harry y preguntaron a varios alumnos si habían sido victimas de abuso por parte del pequeño Malfoy.

Digamos que Draco tenia detenciones hasta final de año debido a las quejas de varios alumnos y que seguía sin poder dormir bien. Claro, Snape había protestado, pero fue más una protesta simbólica que otra cosa, para mantener las apariencias entre Dumbledore y los hijos de mortifagos.

Otra persona que había empezado a molestarlo fue Lily. La pelirroja había intentado varias veces iniciar una conversación con él cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos pero Harry la ignoraba siempre. El chico no había olvidado como su madre había 'insultado' indirectamente a su prometida y estaba bastante cabreado por ello. ¿Que derecho tenia esa mujer a decirle con quien podía estar? Era cierto que no estaba al corriente de su estado como Lord y heredero de varias Casas pero aun así su vida sentimental no era de su incumbencia.

Otro cosa por la que Dumbledore seguía molestándolo cada vez que lo convocaba a su despacho, sobre el perdón. El anciano insistía en que debía perdonar a sus padres y volver al hogar en vez de quedarse con ese anciano oscuro. Lo único que hacia esas reuniones soportable fue la forma en la que Dumbledore trataba, y siempre fracasaba, de entrar en su mente, era muy entretenido para el chico ver la frustración y la confusión en la cara del anciano.

Aunque en el fondo se preguntaba porque había empezado a acosarlo sobre el tema este año. ¿Era por su madre? De ser así, la pregunta de por que y por quien la mujer había venido a Hogwarts ya tenia respuesta.

Pero no tenia ganas de pensar en eso, no esta noche y sobretodo no hoy, el día de Halloween. Había prometido el año pasado que asistiría a la fiesta de este año después del incidente troll. Por ello, Sia y Daphne lo habían arrastrado (literalmente) hasta el comedor y habían tratado todas la formas posibles de animarlo durante la fiesta, algo por lo que el ojiverde estaba muy agradecido.

Esta era la primera vez que había asistido a la fiesta, por lo que se quedo maravillado por el aire alegre de los alumnos, un notable contraste con el ambiente tétrico de la sala. El comedor estaba repleto de nubes de murciélagos sobrevolando la sala, calabazas talladas levitando por todas partes y los fantasmas conversando con todo el mundo.

Harry decidió dejar de lado los pensamientos deprimentes sobre sus abuelos y disfrutar de la fiesta, a Charlus Señor y Dorea Potter no les habría gustado que estuviera triste todos los años por sus muertes, debía seguir adelante.

La fiesta transcurrió con alegría y el ojiverde se relajo cuando vio a Hermione sentada con Neville, Luna, Astoria, Tracey y Ana en la mesa de Gryffindor. Gracias Merlín este año no iban a tener una repetición del año pasado.

Al final de la fiesta, los alumnos dejaron la salla y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia sus salas comunes. El grupo se despidió de Cedric que se dirigió de nuevo en dirección a las cocinas con los Hufflepuff donde se encontraba cerca su sala común. Los Gryffindor les siguieron pues su torre estaba del mismo lado del castillo, con la torre de Ravenclaw y las mazmorras de Slytherin estando del lado opuesto.

La ola de verde y azul siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que poco a poco se detuvo. Harry y los demás se quedaron consternados y intentaron avanzar hacia delante para ver cual era el problema. Por alguna extraña razón, la gente se apartaba sin problemas cuando veían a Harry.

El ojiverde llegó a la fila de delante y se congelo en shock.

Pintado en el muro de piedra, eran 2 frases de un palmo de ancho de color rojo brillante.

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS A SIDO ABIERTA**

 **TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO**

Por si la frase no fuera suficiente, colgada en una antorcha estaba la gata de Filch, la señora Noris, completamente rígida.

Para rematar la situación, sobre el suelo inundado de agua cerca de la inscripción y la gata se encontraban Ron y Charlus.

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido por la escena para girarse cuando oyó los pasos acelerados de 3 personas detrás de el.

O al menos lo fue hasta que abrió la boca.

"¡Temed enemigos del heredero!¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!" grito Draco.

Antes de comerse un puñetazo en toda la cara de parte de Blaise.

XENDX


	18. Chapter 18

Buenas gente, para los que sigáis mi fic de Kumo no Dokugan Yoko sabréis que pretendía hacer un cross over entre Naruto y Mahouka koukou no Rettousei … pues al final tendré que esperar. Tengo que leerme detenidamente la novela antes de hacer el fic, hay mucha temática relacionada con la física y hay términos muy técnicos y científicos aplicados a la magia. Me niego ha hacer un trabajo de mierda por lo que tendré que esperar antes de hacer este fic.

Sin embargo uno de vosotros mis fieles lectores (PinkieNeko00) me había pedido si podía hacer un cross over entre Naruto y Percy Jackson. La verdad es que tenia unas cuantas ideas (como 3 posibles historias) y he decidido que iba a hacer un cross over sobre esto. ¡PERO! Puede que incluya unas cuantas ideas de otros animes en él, por lo que por favor no me mutiléis con vuestros comentarios.

Dicho esto, gracias por vuesstro apoyo y aquí os dejo las respuestas a vuestros comentarios sobre este fic:

: bueno para aclarar :

-no Dumbledore no lo sospechaba porque Voldemort apunto específicamente a Charlus con su maldición pensando que Charlus era el elegido.

-en la historia original, Voldemort hizo todos los preparativos para que cuando Harry muriera, se creara el horcrux, cuando intentó matar a Harry, la maldición rebotó y golpeo a Voldemort y partiendo su alma ya muy inestable debido a crear tantos Horcruxes y un pedazo de esa alma fracturada acabo en la frente de Harry donde apuntó la maldición asesina.

-para responder a esta pregunta, lee este capitulo y te aras una idea de lo que pasa, no toda pero eso vendrá al final del arco de este año.

Espero haber aplacado tus dudas.

Shadow Jocmeyker : no, no son idea tuyas, pero aviso, no habra una chica de Gryffindor, ya veras porque.

(Personas hablando)

(lenguaje **parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 18 : Sospechas, Otro Ataque y Sorpresa.**

 **XxxXxxX**

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?" todos se giraron hacia atrás y vieron a Filch abrirse paso a empujones a través de los estudiantes. Cuando llego delante, vio a la Señora Norris y se quedo horrorizado. "¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris?" chilló con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Pero entonces vio a Charlus al otro lado de la escena y su cara reflejo pura rabia. "¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!"

"¡Argus!" la atención de todos se dirigió hacia los recién llegados. Dumbledore había llegado al lugar seguido por los demás profesores. Sin mirar a nadie, paso delante de los alumnos y se dirigió hacia la gata antes de descolgarla. Luego, se giro hacia el conserje. "Ven conmigo, Argus" dijo antes de girarse hacia los 2 alumnos de 2ndo año. "Vosotros también, Charlus y Ron." pero entonces, se giro hacia un cierto alumno de Slytherin. "Señor Potter, usted también vendrá."

"Harry frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Daphne protestó. "¡¿Porque tiene que venir Harry si no ha hacho nada?!" Sia a su lado estuvo a punto de añadir su opinión junto a Roger y Blaise pero el anciano no les dio tiempo a protestar.

"No discuta conmigo señora Greengrass, Señor Potter, venga conmigo."

Lockhart entonces se adelantó algo asustado. "Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él." dijo.

"Gracias, Gilderoy" respondió Dumbledore antes de dirigirse hacia el aula de DCAO atravesando la multitud de estudiantes que se apartaron a su paso. Detrás de él, Sanpe, McGonagall y Lily le siguieron junto con Charlus y Ron.

Harry agarro las manos de sus chicas. "Tranquilas estaré bien." dijo antes de asentir a sus 2 amigos. Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió al resto del grupo mientras dejaba atrás a un grupo bastante alterado.

Draco había quedado completamente olvidad mientras seguía inconsciente en el suelo mojado, ni siquiera Crab y Goyle le prestaron atención.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el aula de DCAO, Harry maldijo en su cabeza. " _Ese cabrón quiere hacerme parecer sospechoso, por eso me ha pedido que viniera._ " Harry era muy consciente de la existencia de la Cámara Secreta, a lo largo de los años cuando se enterró de la leyenda le preguntó mil veces a su abuelo donde se encontraba. Pero Salazar siempre se negó a decírselo, porque dentro moraba la ultima defensa de la escuela. El monstruo de Slytherin al que todos temían era en realidad una bestia a la que su abuelo ordeno proteger la escuela cuando todo estuviera perdido. Salazar le había dicho que algún día, cuando fuera mayor, le llevaría ahí para que lo conociera pero aparte de eso no le había dicho más. Ni siquiera sabia lo que era ese monstruo.

Harry sabia que tenia que hacer algo o los rumores empezarían a circular por la escuela, estaba seguro que en Slytherin tendría el apoyo incondicional de la mayoría, pero las otras casas era una incógnita. Tendría que esperar a ver que pasaba y intentar encontrar alguna ventaja para contrarrestar el movimiento de Dumbledore.

El grupo llegó por fin a su destino y entraron en el despacho de Lockhart, Harry miró con una mueca las paredes de color rosa repletas de cuadros del profesor rubio. " _Creo que acabo de encontrar la reencarnación de Narciso._ " pensó medio divertido medio asqueado.

El ojiverde se centro en la escena ante él, Charlus y Ron estaban lado a lado con Lyly no muy lejos mientras miraba preocupada a su hijo. Filch estaba llorando a lagrima viva mientras que Snape y McGonagall esperaban el veredicto de Dumbledore que había puesto a la Señora Norris en el despacho y la estaba mirando de cerca.

Lockhart … bueno, estaba hablando sin sentido sobre su opinión y como era una pena que no se hubiera encontrado con el monstruo de Slytherin. Nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Harry iba a admitir que, a pesar de que el conserje era generalmente desagradable y en cierta medida lo detestaba, no le deseaba esto. Estaba claro que amaba a su gata y no le gustaría estar en su situación. Si algo le ocurriera algo a Silena …

No quería ni pensarlo. Puso su mano derecha sobre su brazo y acarició a su familiar a través de la tela.

En medio de la pedorreta sin sentido de Lockhart, el Director dio por fin su veredicto. "No esta muerta." dijo con cautela sorpendiendo a todo el mundo.

Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos que había evitado a manos del Yeti mientras que Filch detuvo sus sollozos. "¿Que no está muerta? ¿Y por qué está rígida?" preguntó mientras miraba con el corazón roto a su gata.

"La han petrificado" declaró el Director Dumbledore.

"Ah, ya me parecía a mí …"dijo Lockhart aunque nadie le prestó atencion.

"Pero no podría decir como…" dijo mientras se frotaba la barba.

"¡Pregúntele!" chilló Filch, mirando a Charlus con su cara manchada y llena de lágrimas.

"Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto. Es magia negra muy avanzada." empezó pero entonces miró de reojo a Harry. "Por otra parte …"

"Le aconsejo que vaya con cuidado con lo que dice Director." dijo fríamente Harry.

Todos miraron al ojiverde con diferentes expresiones, Snape McGonagall y Lily con incredulidad negándose a considerar la idea. Ron con odio profundo creyéndose completamente la posibilidad mientras que Filch lo miraba con sospecha. Lo curioso fue que Charlus lo miraba con una cara neutra, en su interior, sin saber que creer.

"Tendrá que perdonarme señor Potter, pero teniendo en cuenta las leyendas sobre la Cámara Secreta, usted es el principal sospechoso." explico estrechando los ojos.

"¡Albus! Como siquiera has podido pensar eso." preguntó McGonagall indignada.

"Estoy de acuerdo Dumbledore, mi hijo jamas haría algo así." dijo Lily mientras miraba furiosa al anciano.

Snape no dijo nada, no podía, después de todo no podía ir abiertamente en contra de las decisiones de Dumbledore sin hacerle sospechar que estaba del lado de Harry.

"Leyendas totalmente sesgadas y sin fundamento, de la misma forma que me acuso hace años de ser un mago oscuro en entrenamiento y que Silena era una criatura oscura. Ambos sabemos como acabo ese asunto." dijo con una sonrisa fría el ojiverde. Dumbledore contuvo una mueca al recordar el juicio donde fue masacrado verbalmente por los ministros de varios países donde veneraban a las serpientes. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Harry lo interrumpió. "Sin olvidar el hecho de que estuve en el comedor con todo el mundo y no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez. Ademas, no tengo razón alguna para hacerle daño a la señora Norris, no me ha hecho nada y aunque lo hiciera, a lo sumo le habría gastado una broma como suelo hacerlo con los que me tocan las narices." finalizó.

El anciano contuvo las ganas de tragar, había entendido perfectamente la amenaza, tendría que estar atento los próximos días para que no lo pillara desprevenido. Las repercusiones de la broma de las bragas del 89 seguía persiguiéndole aun hoy y era mejor no tener otro incidente similar a corto plazo.

"Director, si bien sus sospechas tienen alguna lógica, no podemos acusar a uno de mis alumnos a cargo sin pruebas." dijo Snape. Al menos podía hablar ahora con la excusa de intentar sacar al director de un momento incomodo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Severus, Harry es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario." añadió McGonagall.

"¡Han petrificado a mi gata!" gritó Filch. Tenía los ojos desorbitados. "¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!"

"¿A todo esto, donde estaban el señor Weasley y el señor Potter durante el banquete?" preguntó Snape mientras miraba a los 2 chicos con sospecha.

Los siguientes 5 minutos, ambos chicos describieron como habían sido invitados por Nick Casi Decapitado a su cumpleaños de muerte. Claro que todos se extrañaron, sobretodo por el hecho de que ambos hubieran accedido a ir cuando durante esas fiestas servían comida podrida o caducada para los fantasmas.

Lo que nadie sabia es que Nick había ayudado a Charlus a librarse de un castigo de parte de Filch y el chico se había sentido en deuda con él.

Con el testimonio de los fantasmas, nadie podría refutar la explicación de los dos chicos por lo que pasaron a otro asunto.

Queriendo cerrar el asunto cuento antes, el anciano se volvió hacia Filch. "No te preocupes Argus, podremos curarla. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, podremos preparar una poción para revivir a la Señora Norris." dijo el anciano intentando tranquilizar al conserje.

"La haré yo, creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido." se jacto Lockhart.

"Disculpe, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo." dijo Snape fríamente, sacandole un estremecimiento al profesor pomposo.

"¿Esperen un momento, por que no dejamos al señor Potter intentar algo?" preguntó McGonagall.

Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, excepto Harry que contuvo como pudo su sonrisa.

McGnagall le acababa de dar la oportunidad perfecta para contrarrestar los rumores negativos que hubiera generado la jugada de Dumbledore. Siendo convocado por el director por su situación como parsel y posible culpable de este crimen, las personas lo hubieran vilipendiado como un mago oscuro. Sin embargo, si conseguía curar a la Señora Norris, los alumnos iban a pensar que había sido pedida su presencia para curar a la gata.

Dumbledore había pensado lo mismo que Harry, cosa que no le gustaba. "No creo que sea prudente Minerva."

"¿Porque no? El señor Potter fue capaz de curar a Fred y Georg Weasley cuando estaban en estado terminal por culpa del veneno de acromantula. Si consiguió hacer un milagro así porque no dejarle probar ahora." discutió Minerva.

Albus intentó contradecirla pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, Harry había conseguido curar a personas las cuales habrían sido dadas por perdidas por los más veteranos medimagos del mundo. No había nada que pudiera decir sobre el tema.

Harry miro a Filch. "Si quiere puedo intentarlo, pero no puedo prometer nada." le explico.

El conserje se quedo mirando pensativo al ojiverde unos instantes y luego miro a su gata brevemente antes de hablar. "Hazlo … por favor." suplicó entre murmullos.

Harry asintió y se acerco a la mesa mientras levantaba su mano izquierda. Silena salio de su manga y extendió sus alas antes de apuntar su cabeza hacia la gata. Harry entonces cerró los ojos y uso su magia para analizar el cuerpo de la gata.

En un principió sintió la rigidez del cuerpo del felino pero no la causa de su condición. Siguió su examen deteniéndose brevemente entre los órganos y los músculos en busca del origen de su condición. El proceso duro varios minutos hasta que llegó por fin a la cabeza y se quedo helado por lo que sintió. La magia estaba recorriendo toda la cabeza en general, la boca, los ojos el celebro, era imposible especificar el origen de esa magia pero lo que si podía sentir era la frialdad y lo peligrosa que era. Sin olvidar la sensación familiar que sentía viniendo de esta.

Harry se centro en la magia residual y fue canalizando poco a poco su magia a través de Silena, intentando eliminar la magia. No era una tarea fácil, la maldita magia se aferró como una garrapata a la cabeza de la gata pero aun así lucho para contrarrestarla. La magia no era igual que un veneno, un veneno podía ser purgado con magia parsel reforzando el sistema inmunitario del cuerpo infectado, pero la magia debía ser diluida con magia parsel, luchar fuego con fuego y de forma continua para que fuera perdiendo poder gradualmente. Esta magia que infecto a la señora Norris era extremadamente potente por lo que iba a tener que esforzarse de verdad.

Todos observaron fascinados como la serpiente emplumada empezó a brillar con una luz esmeralda y dicha luz tocaba a la gata. El proceso se extendió durante varios minutos hasta que Silena fue perdiendo brillo poco a poco mientras todos observaban incredulos como la Señora Norris iba aflojando los músculos poco a poco.

Cuando Harry acabo, soltó un profundo sus piro antes de abrir los ojos. "Bien, lo he conseguido."

Filch acercó con cuidado las manos y froto con ternura a la gata que pareció reaccionar a su amo y abrió los ojos. Filch se hecho a llorar a lagrima viva mientras recogía a la Señora Norris y la acuñaba entre sus brazos. Luego miró a Harry y sonrió. "Gracias, nunca olvidare esto."

Harry asintió incomodo, parecía que el conserje se había olvidado por completo de querer encontrar algún culpable.

Dumbledore tuvo que disimular su furia, al final su plan improvisado para poner la escuela en contra de Harry había fallado por este pequeño inconveniente. Pero decidió ver el lado positivo, con suerte algún alumno se quedaría petrificado y esa vez Harry no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo. Quizá sonara cruel por su parte, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era el Director, pero si conseguía su objetivo de poner a todo el mundo en contra de Harry, no solo dentro sino también fuera de la escuela, al ojiverde solo le quedarían dos opciones. Salir de la escuela o ponerse de su parte a cambio de interferir en su nombre. Claro, aun tenían a su querido Gellert como amenaza en su contra, pero si conseguía su objetivo, podría negociar con Hydrus para solucionar ese inconveniente.

De no ser el caso, abandonaría a su antiguo amante con todo el dolor de su corazón con el fin de obtener alguna ventaja en contra de ellos, todo por el bien mayor.

 **XxxXxxX**

Los días que siguieron el incidente estuvieron llenos de tensión, nadie sabia lo que había pasado o en que creer. El hecho de que Charlus y Ron estuvieran en la escena del crimen llevó a algunas personas a pensar que eran los culpables y encima de todo, que Charlus era el heredero de Slytherin. Harry y sus amigos casi se echan a reír cuando se enteraron. La idea era simplemente absurda, Charlus era muchas cosas (arrogante, pomposo, insoportable, etc …) pero no un asesino intolerante, ademas, Lily, su propia madre, era hija de Muggles, aunque parecía que a muchos se les olvidó ese detalle.

Algunos pensaban que debido a que Harry era un parsel, Charlus también lo era. La hipótesis no seria errónea normalmente, la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes era hereditaria pero había el asunto con el hijo de Salazar de por medio y el ritual involucrados en todo esto por lo que ni Charlus ni Lily eran parseles.

También había algunos había empezado a mirar a Harry con temor, los más extremistas incluso lo tachaban de culpable pero por suerte, la mayoría de los alumnos no creían ni por un instante que el ojiverde fuera el culpable. Harry era conocido en toda la escuela por no soportar a los intolerantes o aquellos que estaban obsesionados con la política sangrepura. Teniendo en cuenta las leyendas sobre Salazar Slytherin y que fue la persona que creo el movimiento purista Harry estaba fuera de sospecha aunque a Harry le daban ganas de pegar a los idiotas que iban diciendo esas tonterías sobre su abuelo, no podía abrir la boca.

Aun no.

Sin embargo no todo iba tan bien para el resto de su casa, los Slytherin fueron poco a poco dejados a un lado, algo que fue visible sobretodo a la hora de las comidas. La mesa generalmente llena de alumnos de todas las casas se había quedado repentinamente más vacía aunque había algunos que seguían sentándose ahí porque tenían amigos, pero la tensión estaba constantemente en el aire.

Harry había podido comprobarlo de primera mano cuando vio a Hermione y Ginny. La pseudo-hermana pequeña del ojiverde había estado extremadamente nerviosa y nada de lo que le decía conseguía aliviar sus preocupaciones. Por otra parte, la pelirroja había estado muy pálida en estos días, con una cara deprimida y los gemelos Weasley incluso habían admitido preocupados que la habían encontrado llorando en varias ocasiones.

El punto más curioso de todo esto fue el propio Filch, en ocasiones miraba a los alumnos de verde y plata como si hubieran matado a toda su familia y otras los miraba de forma neutral, lo que ya era un cambio increíble teniendo en cuenta su típica mirada apática. Harry sospechaba que tenia sentimientos divididos, por una parte estaba el hecho de que la leyenda de la Cámara Secreta estaba ligada a la Casa Slytherin y por otra parte, un alumno de dicha Casa fue el que había curado a su gata. Supongo que sabia que pensar.

Era sabado y en la biblioteca del castillo, a pesar de la hora tardía, seguía habiendo un alumno presente ademas de la bibliotecaria. Harry, aprovechando que no tenia clase en todo el día, se había pasado todo el día encerrado entre libros, buscando sin cesar respuestas a sus preguntas. Generalmente tenia el viernes y los fines de semana reservados para instruir a sus amigos en DCAO y ayudar a Pomfey en la enfermería de vez en cuando, pero en vista de que necesitaba tiempo para investigar y con la bendición de sus amigos, les había prestado algunos libros y dejado algunas indicaciones para que trabajaran por su cuenta, esta era la 3era semana que había hecho este arreglo. Tampoco estaba muy preocupado por los deberes que les habían dado los demás profesores, Harry ya había hecho todo el trabajo para poder centrarse en su tarea actual.

Sin olvidar el hecho de que hoy había habido partido de quidditch pero a pesar de que seria el primero en querer ir, no lo hizo prefiriendo seguir con su investigación. El grupo había intentado convencerlo pero Harry había sido obstinado sobre el asunto.

Luego se arrepintió, por lo visto había sido todo un espectáculo y no precisamente por el juego sino por su hermano. Charlus había sido perseguido por un bludger loco, le había arrebatado la snitch a Malfoy cuando la tenia apenas a uno centímetros encima del hombro y se había roto un brazo que había sido curado … perdón 'hecho gelatina' después de que Lockhart interviniera. Parecía que el profesor inútil había hecho desaparecer los huesos del brazo y ahora mismo debía estar en la enfermería retorciéndose de dolor mientras los huesos le volvían a crecer gracias al Skele Gro (Crece-huesos) que le había dado la enfermera de la escuela.

Harry sintió un poco de piedad por su hermano … pero cuando recordó que era un idiota se le pasó rápido. Volviendo al tema serio.

El ojiverde había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces que había maldecido a su querido abuelo. Durante años le estuvo molestando para que le dijera lo que se escondía en el interior del castillo y justo cuanto más necesitaba saberlo, su abuelo estaba fuera del país y totalmente incomunicado. Harry en su desesperación había pedido prestada la lechuza de Sia y le había atado una carta para entregar a Salazar. 5 minutos después de emprender el vuelo había vuelto y se negó a entregar la carta. El mago parsel estaba seguro que no era debido a la actitud de la lechuza por lo que solo quedaba una posibilidad, Salazar había encontrado el modo de esconderse de las lechuzas.

Las lechuzas de los magos eran mágicas, podían encontrar a cualquier perdona siempre y cuando no estuviera escondida tras fuertes pabellones de defensa. Harry no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba su abuelo pero estaba seguro que no iba a quedarse en el mismo lugar durante meses. Intento repetir la prueba durante varios días pero al final se rindió, haciéndose a la idea que tendría que esperar a que el anciano volviera por su cuenta para obtener respuestas.

Pero de mientras, después de varios días buscando en la biblioteca, había llegado a un buen numero de posibles criaturas capaces de petrificar con magia. Algunos habían considerado la posibilidad de que todo el incidente fuese solo una broma que había salido de alguna forma mal, pero Harry estaba convencido de lo contrario. Lo que había petrificado a la Señora Norris era una criatura mágica, una criatura mágica, viperina y muy, MUY, poderosa.

Harry tenia una serie de características en mente que debía tener la criatura culpable del incidente :

\- Ser viperina y mágica.

\- Capaz de vivir mucho tiempo (como 1500 años mas o menos).

\- Capacidad de petrificar con la vista, aliento, olor o el tacto.

\- Inteligencia alta (opcional).

\- Posee cierta destreza y habilidad para trabajos delicados. (opcional).

Las 3 primeras eran evidentes, asumiendo que se tratara del mismo ser que su abuelo dejo en la escuela hace más de un milenio, debía ser muy viejo a estas alturas. También asumió que como la cabeza de la Señora Norris era la parte donde residía la magia, la criatura debió afectar dicha zona de una de las maneras que había apuntado.

Las dos ultimas eran opcionales, teniendo en cuenta que no sabia si la criatura había actuado por ordenes de alguien o sola. Si fuera la segunda, entonces dicha criatura era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba.

Después de rebuscar en los diferentes libros de la biblioteca y incluso los libros que le había pedido expresamente a Kreatcher traer, las posibles opciones eran las siguientes :

-Una Medusa : una mujer mitad serpiente similar a una lamia cuya mirada podía petrificar a la victima. Seria la opción más evidente si no fuera porque dicha petrificacion no dejaba el cuerpo rígido, convertía 'literalmente' el cuerpo en piedra.

-Un Grootslang : una serpiente marina gigante negra que escupe veneno a sus victimas y los paraliza. De nuevo, una buena elección si buscaba un culpable, solo que dicha criatura era en realidad un defensor. La serpiente gigante protegía tesoros, era de naturaleza pacifica y vivia en Africa del Sud, no podía ser el culpable.

-Un Boitatá : conocida como la víbora de fuego, también era capaz de escupir veneno por lo que también era una posibilidad … sino fuera porque era originaria de América del Sud y dudaba mucho que Salazar hubiera descubierto América un milenio antes de Cristóbal Colon. Descartó la idea.

-Una Hydra : una especie que conocía muy bien, un gran rebaño vivía en el pantano que rodeaba la Mansión Slytherin y Harry las había visto personalmente. El veneno de estas serpientes era capaz de petrificar pero tendían a comerse sus presas de inmediato cuando las atrapaban y no podían alejarse del agua durante más de 20 minutos sin morir. Opción fuera.

-Una Cocatriz : un gallo gigante con cola de lagarto cuyo aliento podría haber dejado tiesa a la Señora Norris, solo que no vivían más de 300 años y eran estériles por lo que no podía haber tenido hijos capaces de ser los culpables. Olvidado.

-Un Basilisco : la menos probable de las opciones aunque cumplía casi todos los requisitos. Conocido como el rey de las serpientes, vivía durante milenios y su mirada podía petrificar … cuando era una cría, cuando pasaba la edad de 20 años, su mirada mataba a las victimas. ¡Por Merlín esperaba que no!

Harry bajo la hoja de apuntes donde había escrito todo lo que se le ocurría y suspiró cansado. Incluso después de días de búsqueda no había encontrado nada concluyente, había otro factor a tener en cuenta que no había apuntado en el papel.

A pesar de que Salazar nunca le dijo de que se trataba, sabia que la criatura que moraba en la Cámara Secreta había detenido 3 ataques contra el castillo matando a todos los invasores.

El primero ataque ocurrió 1 año después de que Salazar y Godric Gryffindor tuvieran una enorme disputa y el fundador de la Casa Slytherin abandonara Hogwarts. Resulta irónico que dicho ataque fuera el tema de la discusión. Godric había querido darse a conocer a los Muggles en ese entonces para poder entablar relaciones amistosas con ellos. Salazar por supuesto no había estado de acuerdo pero fue ignorado por los demás fundadores que lo tacharon de intolerante por su odio a los Muggles y fue expulsado de la escuela por esa razón.

Esa parte de la historia era cierta, Salazar en aquella época había empezado a odiar a los Muggles pero no tenia nada contra sus hijos siempre y cuando fueran magos. El odio del anciano provino de la ascendencia de la iglesia y su creciente poder. Las doctrinas cristianas tachaban a los practicantes de magia como satanistas y emisarios del diablo, lo que provoco que fueran perseguidos sin piedad. El pueblo mágico sufrió mucho en ese entonces pero aun así Godric pensó que podría llegar a un mutuo acuerdo y convivir en paz.

Pobre idiota.

A la que la iglesia se enterró de la existencia de Hogwarts, hizo un llamamiento para iniciar una cruzada para destruir ese antro de magia negra que era Hogwarts (idiotas), sino fuera por la criatura que había criado Salazar durante años y había dejado en la escuela para protegerla, hoy en día solo quedarían los ladrillos y las ruinas derruidas de la escuela.

El segundo ataque fue en 987 dC, perpetrado por unos goblins que buscaban venganza en contra de los magos que los cazaban.

Mismo resultado, todos los invasores muertos a los pies del castillo.

El ultimo ataque ocurrió en 1689, unos meses después de que se impusiera el estatuto del secreto. Un mago oscuro advenido y sus acólitos que se opusieron a la decisión ICW, intentaron tomar la escuela y a los alumnos como rehenes para intentar forzar al Ministerio Británico de la magia a ignorar la nueva ley internacional. No quedó ni uno vivo.

Harry sabia que dicha criatura había defendido a la escuela durante más de 1000 años y no entendía porque atacaría una gata o porque alguien escribió esa tontería en la pared. La teoría más plausible era que alguien había encontrado la Cámara Secreta y que alguien estaba controlando a la criatura en su interior. ¿Pero quien y porque?

Había pensado en un primer momento que era Voldemort pero descartó la idea, este acto no iba a beneficiarle en nada. Podría ser un intento de alejar a Dumbledore de la escuela pero no iba a hacer que se fuera del país. ¿Pero entonces quien más podía ser? Voldemort era el descendiente de la linea bastarda mientras que el propio Harry era el descendiente del hijo legitimo de Belladona y Salazar. ¿Aparte de ellos dos, en teoría, nadie mas podría abrir la Cámara Secreta sin contar su abuelo? Quizá otro mago parsel pero no podía estar seguro sin preguntárselo a su abuelo.

Harry suspiró cansado, a pesar de que ya era muy tarde no quería volver a su dormitorio, no acabando el día de esta forma. Recostándose sobre la silla miró su mesa de trabajo sobre la cual había libros y trozos de papel esparcidos por todas partes, la idea de que incluso con tantos libros no hubiera encontrado una respuesta clara le sacaba de quicio.

Pero entonces un libro al borde la mesa le llamó la atención, al contrario que los demás que estaban abiertos y ocupando cada espacio libre de la mesa, este estaba cerrado y balanceándose sobre el borde a punto de caerse. Lo recogió y examinó la tapa. Era un libro con piel de cuero arrugada que parecía ser muy viejo. Había el símbolo de una serpiente enroscándose en espiral y un serie de lineas haciendo curvas y bucles talladas en el cuero.

Para un mago corriente, esas lineas no significaban nada, pero para un mago parsel, eran un tipo de escritura que podían entender sin problemas. Nadie sabia de porque existía el lenguaje escrito de las serpientes o porque era de esta manera, algunos antiguos magos habían teorizado que las lineas curvas y bucles simbolizaban a las serpientes arrastrándose por el suelo dibujando mensajes pero no había forma de confirmar esa teoría.

Harry tradujo sin problemas la lengua serpentina.

" **Rituales a Apophis.** " tradujo siseando en parsel.

El ojiverde abrió el libro y lo miró detenidamente, había varios dibujos y círculos mágicos rituales con explicaciones al lado indicando el objetivo de los rituales. Basándose en las descripciones del material utilizado y el nombre Apofis, supuso que el libro era de origen Egipcio, Apofis siendo la deidad de las serpientes que fue venerada por los magos parsel durante esa época.

Fue entonces que Harry se acordó, Kreatcher le había traído el libro por si quería seguir investigando alguna cura para su madrina. Decidió agradecercelo más tarde pues ahora tenia algo con lo que ocuparse hasta que la Señora Pince decidiera cerrar la biblioteca.

Harry empezó a leer el libro con atención, había rituales que eran francamente horribles que involucraban maldiciones o pabellones protectores verdaderamente atroces y horribles. Empezó a entender mejor porque circulaban tantas leyendas en Egipto sobre tumbas malditas, en una época donde la magia era más común y símbolo de que una persona estaba al servicio de los dioses, los faraones debieron confiar en los magos para proteger su lugar de descanso eterno. También vio en algunas ocasiones pequeñas anotaciones a los lados que indicaban cual era la forma más efectiva de realizar el ritual. Harry supuso que fueron anotaciones echas por su abuelo.

Después de buscar durante varios minutos cayó sobre un ritual bastante particular.

" **Muda de piel.** " siseó en voz baja. Mientras empezó a leer, una sonrisa empezó a formarse poco a poco en su cara. Este ritual implicaba una forma bastante peculiar de … renacimiento por decirlo de alguna forma. Al igual que las serpientes cuando mudaban la piel, este ritual implicaba que una persona lisiada o enferma perdiera su 'piel para renacer con un cuerpo totalmente en forma. Harry se puso verde y contuvo las ganas de vomitar cuando leyó que el paciente tendría que arrastrarse de su propia boca y salir dejando el cuerpo lisiado atrás. Básicamente, si realizaba este ritual en su madrina tendría que … vomitarse a si misma. Era un ritual generalmente usado para curar enfermedades, amputaciones y desfiguración.

Contuvo las nauseas y intentó ser positivo, a pesar de que era francamente repugnante por fin había encontrado una solución y según el libro no tenia efectos secundarios, solo que la edad permanecería igual y tendría la piel sensible durante unos días pero valdría la pena si podía recuperar la cordura. Cuando leyó los ingredientes necesarios para el ritual su animo cayo de golpe.

El ritual constaba de tres ingredientes, la piel, la carne y la sangre, los tres ingredientes dispuestos en un formación triangular y el ritual debía realizarse en luna nueva.

Esto no era lo que le preocupaba, eran las proporciones, los egipcios habían escrito el peso en 'debens, senius y kites' y la edad en ciclos lunares que debían ser las unidades de medida en el Egipto antiguo. Por suerte, había algunas indicaciones al lado que escribieron las proporciones con unidades de medida modernas, solo que lo que vio hizo que se desesperara.

Según lo que estaba escrito, estipulando el peso de la dolencia (el peso del apéndice faltante, las bacterias invadiendo el cuerpo o la carne herida) el peso de la serpiente tenia que ser como mínimo 1000 veces mayor y dependiendo de lo vieja que fuera la dolencia, la serpiente tenia que serpiente tenia que ser como mínimo 100 veces más vieja.

Harry hizo los cálculos rápidamente, teniendo en cuenta que el celebro humano pesaba entre 1300 gramos y 1500 gramos y que Alice había sido mutilada hace 12 años, la serpiente tendría que pesar :

" **1500 kilos y tener 1200 años como mínimo** " siseo sin poder creérselo. No podía ser verdad, por fin había encontrado una solución y resultaba que era tan absurda que no podía utilizarla. Harry se apresuró a buscar alguna forma de evadir esa necesidad y por un momento pensó que había encontrado la solución solo que tampoco era factible. " **El numero podría compensar el tamaño y la edad pero … no imposible, el peso podría solucionarse pero la edad es prácticamente imposible …** " susurro desanimado. El peso no era un problema, los egipcios sacrificaban pitones africanas que pesaban generalmente 100 kilos, pero el requisito de la edad a estas alturas es un factor casi imposible de solucionar, tendría que sacrificar como mínimo 120 pitones de 10 años. Aunque estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, encontrar ese numero de pitones con esa cantidad exacta de años de vida era casi imposible, incluso con dinero. No podría comprar los ingredientes por que en las instrucciones especificaba que todos los ingredientes debían provenir de la(s) misma(s) serpiente(s).

Furioso y frustrado, Harry cerró el libro con fuerza y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla enfurecido. La noche oficialmente no podía ir peor.

 ***BANG***

"Porque habéis abierto la puerta tan … Minerva, Severus, ha pasado algo?"

… " _Mierda, me he gafado._ " pensó cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo entre dientes.

"¿Irma, esta el señor Potter aquí?" pregunto McGonagall apresurada. Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la bibliotecaria, paso delante del escritorio y se adentro dentro de la salla llena de libros. No le hizo falta buscar mucho, Harry estaba sentado en la única mesa iluminada de toda la biblioteca. "¿Señor Potter, siento tener que preguntarle esto pero, donde ha estado durante la noche?" preguntó mientras Severus se acercaba a su colega tranquilamente.

"Me he pasado todo el día aquí profesora, solo me he tomado el tiempo justo para comer y cenar, puede preguntarle a la Señora Pince." dijo cansado sabiendo porque lo estaba interrogando.

"Es verdad Minerva, no lo he perdido de vista en todo el día." aseguró la mujer.

Minerva suspiro aliviada. "Menos mal, no entiendo porque Albus sigue insistiendo en que el Señor Potter podría hacer algo así, es ridiculo." murmuro para si misma con el ceño fruncido.

Harry ya se imaginaba lo que le iban a decir pero aun así el profesor de pociones confirmó sus sospechas. "Ha habido otro ataque, la victima esta vez a sido un estudiante, Colin Creevey, a quedado petrificado como la gata del conserje." le explicó.

"Claro esta, yo era el principal sospechoso." dijo exasperado. "¿Quiere que intente revertir el efecto?" preguntó.

La profesora de transfiguración sonrió agradecida por unos instantes pero volvió casi de inmediato a su semblante serio. "No esta noche Señor Potter, quizá mañana cuando este más despierto. ¿Que ha estado haciendo todo el día en la biblioteca?" preguntó, no era normal para Harry saltarse un partido de quidditch.

"Buscando cual podría ser la criatura que estaba encerrada en la Camara Secreta, acabé asiendo una lista pero no he encontrado nada concluyente." dijo tendiéndole la lista a los profesores.

Severus y Minerva miraron los nombres en la lista y se pusieron pálidos, ambos conocían a la mayoría y no querían ni pensar que pasaría si una de estos seres viperinos era el responsable. McGonagall se recupero y volvió a mirar al ojiverde. "Sino le importa, tomare esta lista y consultare con el profesor Kettleburn, es nuestro especialista en criaturas mágicas después de todo." dijo antes de mirar a su colega. "Sera mejor que lo acompañes de vuelta a su sala común." Severus asintió y se giró hacia la Señora Pince. "Irma, sera mejor que cierres temprano, ya no es seguro ir por los pasillos ha estas horas." la bibliotecaria asintió frenéticamente aterrada.

Harry ordenó rápidamente la mesa, cerrando los libros y reuniendo los pergaminos sobre los que había escrito y lo puso todo en su mochila sin fondo antes de seguir a su jefe de casa. Ambos pudieron oír a la Señora Pince cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca con rapidez antes de que sus pasos resonaran por el pasillo rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones.

Después de un rato caminando Harry decidió hablar. "Dumbledore esta desesperado por inculparme en este asunto. ¿Porque?" preguntó sin girarse.

"Pretende ponerte contra las cuerdas, lo que pasa en la escuela acaba sabiéndose en el exterior gracias a los alumnos. Si todos los alumnos creen que tu eres el culpable de los ataques, los padres y representantes del ministerio también lo creerán. Dumbledore pretende venir en tu auxilió cuando tu situación sea insostenible … siempre y cuando te comprometas a ponerte de su parte." explicó. El anciano le había contado su plan creyendo que era su leal confidente, era increíble que ha estas alturas no sospechara de nada.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Es que se ha olvidado que podemos llegar a Grindelwald cuando queramos? Pensé que seria suficiente para que nos dejara tranquilos."

Severus hizo una mueca. "Dijo que lo dejaría de lado por el bien mayor si eso significaba obtener el control sobre ti y tu abuelo."

Harry resoplo. "Ese viejo bastardo, vendería a la persona que ama por …"

" **Muerto …** "

Harry se detuvo de golpe y Silena salio disparada de su manga desplegando sus alas y siseando de forma amenazadora. El profesor de pociones lo miro sorprendido y preocupado. "¿Harry?"

" **Muerto, he cumplido mis ordenes. Lo he visto, lo he matado …** "

"¿No lo oyes?" preguntó pero solo recibió una negativa de parte del adulto que ahora estaba mirando pro todas partes de forma sospechosa. Harry miro a su compañera. " **¿Silena, no lo he soñado verdad?** " sioseo a su serpiente emplumada

" **No, yo también lo he oído, es viejo, es muy viejo y grande, pero no estoy segura de lo que es. Me resulta familiar de alguna manera pero … no entiendo porque …** " dijo con tristeza por no poder ayudar a su amo.

Harry frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su profesor. "Creo que acabamos de oír al monstruo de Slytherin." admitió mientras Silena volvía a entrar en su manga.

Snape abrió los ojos un poco aterrado. "Entonces sera mejor irnos en cuanto antes a la sala común." dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su destino, esta vez a paso ligero.

Harry no discutió y en su lugar, siguió sin protestar a su profesor muy consciente del peligro que corrían.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Harry!" grito Sia antes de correr hacia su novia y darle un abrazo de muerte.

El grupo se encontraba en estos momentos en el comedor, la noticia sobre el Gryffindor petrificado había circulado entre las mesas a primera hora de la mañana. Sia y Roger acababan de enterarse mientras que Blaise y Daphne se enteraron anoche mientras esperaban al ojiverde en la salla común.

Harry abrazo a la rubia preocupada mientras veía a Roger acercarse con el ceño fruncido, cosa que lo preocupó. "¿Esta todo bien?"

Sia se separo manteniendo sus brazos en su cuello. "No, no esta bien." dijo preocupada.

"Juro que si oigo a alguien más diciendo que tu eres el culpable, lo liquido." dijo Roger con frialdad. El chico podía ser un bocazas y tener sus peculiaridades, pero su lealtad a sus amigos era incuestionable y no tenia problemas en ponerse violento si hacia falta.

Los 3 Slytherin fruncieron el ceño. "Supongo que los rumores ya se han esparcido por todas las casas." concluyó Daphne.

El pelimarron asintió. "Sí y es no es bueno, más y más personas empiezan a pensar que el culpable es Harry."

"¿Pero no saben que ha estado en la biblioteca todo el día?" preguntó Blaise.

Sia hizo una mueca enfadada. "Si, algunos miembros de vuestra casa sacaron el tema pero aun así o no los creen o piensan que debe haber usado algún hechizo oscuro para ordenar al monstruo de Slytherin desde la distancia."

Harry suspiró cansado. "Ovejas estúpidas." murmuro en voz baja antes de coger las manos de sus chicas y llevárselas a la mesa de Slytherin, hoy tocaba sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw pero supuso que no era buena idea ir en vista de la situación.

Por suerte las miradas de apoyo de la mayoría de los miembros de su casa le subieron el animo, era agradable ver que había una casa en Hogwarts que le apoyaba de manera incondicional … bueno, casi toda una casa, pero en su libro, los aprendices de mortifagos no contaban.

Pensando en ello, el ojiverde dirigió su mirada para mirar a un alumno de 2ndo año que se encontraba junto a Draco, Goyle, Crabe y Pansy Parkinson. Theodore Nott tenia reputación de ser alguien introvertido y que no hablaba mucho pero a pesar de ello nadie tenia quejas, los demás Slytherin no se juntaban con él porque estaba con el grupo de Draco y dicho grupo no le importaba como fuera Theodore siempre y cuando se apoyaran entre ellos.

El chico era muy bueno en sus estudios y un excelente informante para Harry, lo único que lamentaba era no poder matar a su padre de inmediato, el bastardo se ocultaba casi siempre en su casa y cuando salia siempre estaba en un lugar publico. Quería deshacerse de él en cuanto antes pero la oportunidad nunca surgía para su abuelo que necesitaba mantener su anonimato por el momento. Pero aun así iba a morir tarde o temprano, se lo había prometido al chico, a él y su amigo Donovan McNair que se encontraba en Hufflepuff.

Cerca del grupo también se encontraba Millicent Bulstrode, la chica había adelgazado un poco pero seguía teniendo un cuerpo regordete y granos por toda la cara. Según lo que le había contado Theodore, había estado discutiendo discretamente con ella, haciendo comentarios sutiles sobre la opinión que tenia respecto a la política sangrepura, también había estado insinuando que tenia amigos en el poder dentro de la casa (osea Harry) y que estaba interesado en ayudarla. Hasta ahora Millicent no había dado una respuesta clara, y ya llevaban 6 meses, desde el año pasado esperando una respuesta.

No muy lejos también se encontraban las gemelas Carrow, que parecían tan calladas y mansas como siempre. Theodore no había hecho ningún movimiento en ellas porque quería ir de uno en uno con los posibles reclutas a su causa, tener sus casas apoyándolos desde las sombras o públicamente iba a debilitar en gran medida a los mortifagos cuando Voldemort regresara.

El Hufflepuff antes mencionado, Donovan McNair, no había estado muy satisfecho con la espera y había sido bastante difícil de convencerlo el año pasado para que aceptara la situación. Harry entendía el porque, mientras esperaban la hermana del chico iba a seguir siendo la muñeca sexual del patriarca McNair pero si actuaban de inmediato los mortifagos iban a saltar sobre el cuello del chico al ser el único heredero. Donovan dijo que en su momento no le importaba pero cuando menciono que su hermana podría acabar siendo una rehén, tuvo que callarse y aceptar la situación. Lo único que consiguió aplacar las dudas del chico fue la promesa de Harry en relación con su hermana, iba a curarla, no solo físicamente sino mentalmente también. Después del milagro que obro con Frank Longbottom, Donovan estaba muy dispuesto a creer que podría hacerlo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Harry se concentró en su comida y inició una charla con sus amigos. Comentaron sobre la existencia del monstruo de Slytherin y la posibilidad de que todo fuera obra de un simple mago queriendo instigar el miedo. Pero Harry desmintió la theoria de sus amigos, aun más después de que les contara lo de anoche y lo que habia descubierto.

"¡¿Lo oíste?!" susurró a gritos Roger mientras los demás miraban al mago parsel con ojos como platos.

Harry asintió y acercó su cabeza al centro de la mesa para que los demás no lo oyeran. "Mientras iba de camino hacia la sala común con Severus, aunque él no pudo oír nada Silena y yo si pudimos. Ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de que el monstruo de Slytherin existe y que es una algún tipo de criatura serpiente mágica." declaró entre susurros.

Iban a seguir con la charla pero se vieron interrumpidos. "Buenos días."

El grupo enterró miró el propietario de la voz y vieron que era Cedric junto con Cho. Harry borró la mirada seria de su cara y sonrió. "Buenos días."

Les hicieron un hueco a la pareja para que se sentaran y estuvieron a punto de cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero la contundencia del Hufflepuff les hizo imposible hacerlo. "¿Harry, dime la verdad, tu sabes lo que esta pasando?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y le contó a la pareja de amarillo y azul sus teoría y lo que paso anoche. "¿No puedes hacer nada?" preguntó Cho preocupada cuando acabó su relato.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza. "No puedo, no sin saber donde esta y lo que es, es fácil para mi controlar una serpiente mundana o mágica, pero una criatura mágica es diferente. Si quiero controlarlo tengo que tener un gran dominio sobre mi magia y canalizarlo a través de mis palabras para controlarlo. Todas las serpiente y criaturas mágicas serpentinas me respetan por mi condición como parsel pero no me escucharían si fuera mas débil que ellas. Dependiendo el tipo de serpiente que sea el monstruo de Slytherin, quizá no pueda hacer nada." La pareja hizo una mueca preocupada pero no dijeron nada. "A todo esto, sé que Cedric confía en mi pero me sorprende que no sospeches de mi Cho."

La chica asiática resoplo. "Por favor, vi lo que le hiciste a Malfoy cuando llamó sangresucia a esa chica de Gryffindor, quizás seas astuto, pero creo que puedo diferenciar la ira real de una simple actuación." declaró convencida y sacandole una sonrisa al ojiverde.

El grupo siguió hablando durante todo el desayuno hasta que de pronto, la comida desapareció junto con los platos, copas y los cubiertos. Eso fue la señal de que era hora de irse y se levantaron. Pero para sorpresa de los 3 Slytherin, las mesas o los asientos desaparecieron y de pronto una plataforma empezó a elevarse del suelo. Harry pudo reconocer de inmediato lo que era.

Una plataforma de duelos.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Daphne sorprendida.

"No lo sabíais, están organizando un club de duelo." explico Cedric.

"Esta mañana había un anuncio en el tablón de anuncios de nuestra sala común. ¿No había uno en el vuestro?" pregunto Cho.

"No estábamos de humor para mirarlo la verdad." dijo Blaise.

"¿Pero vuestra contraseña cambia todos los días, como vais a entrar en la sala común si no sabéis la contraseña?" preguntó Roger.

"Los que guardan la puerta de la sala común son serpientes, prácticamente la puerta se abre sola cuando Harry quiere entrar:" explico Daphne.

Los demas se sorprendieron pero no digeron nada más. "¿Quien creeis que va a ser el profesor que dirija el club?" preguntó Sia.

"Yo digo que Snape, es un veterano de la ultima guerra y muy bueno en el combate." dijo Harry sabiendo muy bien de la habilidad de su jefe de casa.

"Mi voto esta con Flitwick, es un antiguo campeón de duelos." declaro Roger con Cho secundandole.

El grupo empezó a discutir el tema mientras que una gran cantidad de alumnos entraban de nuevo al comedor. Harry vió de reojo a Charlus, Ron, Neville y Hermione entrar … juntos?. "¿Desde cuando son amigos?" se preguntó conmocionado, pensaba que no se soportaban.

La sala estaba muy llena y estaban esperando para ver quien iba a manejar el club.

Las expectativas de todos estaban muy altas … o al menos así fue hasta que Gilderoy Lockhart entró en la sala vestido con una túnica azul brillante y se dirigió hacia la plataforma de duelos seguido por el profesor de pociones que tenia una mueca en la cara.

"Bueno … parece que tenia razón … más o menos." bromeo el ojiverde intentando aligerar el tema.

"¿Lockhart el inútil? Que sabrá el de duelos, la única razón por la que soy buena en de DCAO es porque Cedric me a dado clases particulares y sus apuntes de años anteriores." declaro Cho furiosa.

"¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? … ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones. Para más detalles, consultad mis obras." dijo al final con una sonrisa. "Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape" dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa mientras que Severus intentaba fusilarlo con su mirada. "Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!" declaro con los brazos en alto.

Cho cruzo los dedos con ambas manos de inmediato mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Todos la miraron extrañados. "¿Que haces?" preguntó Cedric.

"Rezar, con un poco de suerte, Snape va a matar a Lockhart y ya no tendré que soportar sus clases." dijo en un tono desesperado. Para una Ravenclaw como ella, tener que soportar a un profesor incompetente era una tortura.

Dando se cuenta de eso Roger, Blaise, Daphne y incluso Harry cruzaron los dedos, quizás no tuvieran que soportarlo en clase pero si que eran molestados día a día cuando trataba de darles consejos sobre quidditch. Cedric no fue tan evidente, pero cruzo los dedos detrás de su espalda de la misma forma, no seria bueno para un Hufflepuff ser visto deseando la muerte de un profesor.

Lockhart y Snape se encararon sobre la plataforma de duelos y se hicieron una reverencia … o por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart de forma exagerada, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas. El profesor rubio empezó a explicar las reglas del duelo asegurando que ninguno de los dos tenían intención de matarse entre ellos. La mayoría de los alumnos no estuvieron de acuerdo mientras veían a Snape intentando perforarlo con su mirada.

Lockhart empezó a hacer la cuenta atrás. "1..., 2... y 3."

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. " _¡Expelliarmus!_ "

Un destello de luz roja voló hacia Lockhart que salio volando hacia atrás en el aire, salió de la plataforma, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon y el grupo de Harry también se unió junto a algunos Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff no dijeron nada pero por dentro estaban animando con todo lo que tenían. Claro, había algunas excepciones pero no eran muy notables.

Lockhart se puso en pie con dificultad. "¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto!" dijo, tambaleándose mientras volvía a la plataforma. " Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme, como podéis ver, he perdido la varita …" declaro antes de ver como una chica se acercaba con su herramienta. "¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran …" y volvió a hablar sin percatarse de que Snape estaba levantando poco a poco su varita apuntando al idiota. Por suerte para el profesor inútil, logro librarse con sus palabras. "¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme."

Los dos bajaron de la plataforma y empezaron a juntar a diferentes alumnos para que lucharan entre ellos. El grupo de Harry se abstuvo colocándose a un lado prefiriendo mirar, se habían quedado por pura curiosidad. Snape los vio pero no dijo nada.

Harry vio a Neville emparejarse con un chico de Hufflepuff mientras que Snape puso a Ron contra otro Gryffindor, Hermione contra Millicent y Charlus contra Draco.

" _Esto sera divertido_." pensó Harry mientras observaba al cretino y a su hermano pequeño.

No se equivoco.

Ambos ignoraron por completo el objetivo del ejercicio y se lanzaron maldiciones entre ellos sin descanso. Después de 5 minutos, Charlus estaba bailando de forma ridícula mientras Draco se retorcía en el suelo rienose sin parar.

Los resultados en el resto de la sala fueron más normales, para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione que había desarmado a Millicent la estaba aconsejando y la chica de Slytherin estaba escuchando con atención.

" _Quizá podrían ser amigas … si los padres de Millicent no fueran unos idiotas puristas y Draco y los demás unos soplones._ "

"Muchachos, muchachos …" decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos mientras que Snape disipaba las maldiciones sobre Draco y Charlus. "Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida. Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados." dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato blanco como un fantasma. "Necesito un par de voluntarios … "Potter y Malfoy, ¿qué tal vosotros?" dijo viendo al niño-que-vivió y su contrincante.

Los 2 alumnos de 2ndo año se miraron con hostilidad antes de subir sobre la plataforma. Ambos se encararon frunciendo el ceño, cuando Lockhart pidió que se inclinaran solo bajaron dos milímetros la cabeza antes de levantar la cabeza.

Harry y su grupo se acercaron a la plataforma para observar mejor el duelo.

El profesor no se dio cuenta y siguió con la cuenta atrás."1 …, 2 …, y 3."

" _¡Serpensortia!_ " grito Malfoy y una serpiente salió disparada de su varita.

Todos se pusieron tiesos al ver la serpiente, todo el colegio estaba acostumbrado a ver a Silena con Harry y no tenían problemas con ella. La serpiente emplumada era amistosa y muchos de los alumnos la habían acariciado pidiéndole permiso al ojiverde sin tener problemas. Fue esta la razón por la que solo se tensaron y no gritaron acobardados pero aun así estaban en guardia y más de uno se puso detrás de Harry sabiendo que podría contener al reptil si se ponía violento.

Snape iba a intervenir pero Charlus, que no estaba acostumbrado a los reptiles y aun menos a las serpientes tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico. " **¡No! ¡Alejate!** " siseó el pelirrojo.

Toda la salla se quedo en silencio mirando a Charlus con los ojos abiertos, ninguno más que el propio Harry que estaba mirando a su hermano conmocionado.

Por desgracia, la serpiente obedeció pero en vez de retroceder hacia Draco se dirigió fuera de la plataforma, arrastrándose hacia un chico de Hufflepuff que se congelo del miedo sin atreverse a hablar y los profesores estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar.

Por suerte, Harry vio la serpiente y corrió hacia el chico, colándose delante de él. " **¡Quieta!** "

La orden antes dada fue eclipsada por la orden de Harry y la serpiente se detuvo, enroscándose sobre si misma y esperando ordenes.

El grito de Harry llamó la atención de todos y se giraron en dirección. Lo que vieron fue al ojiverde, delante de un Hufflepuff interceptando a una serpiente que se detuvo después de que Harry le gritara. Ellos al no hablar la lengua viperina solo pudieron interpretar lo que había pasado, nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero una idea empezó a formarse en sus cabezas.

Snape entonces reaccionó y blandió su varita en dirección a la serpiente, haciendo que desapareciera en una nube de humo negro.

Charlus se quedo pasmado mirando a todo el mundo sin entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que Ron subió sobre la plataforma y lo arrastro fuera de la sala.

Harry se quedo mirando a los dos Gryffindor mientras maldecía en su mente. " _Mierda abuelo, elegiste el peor año posible para irte._ "

XENDX


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas gente, siento haber tardado tanto pero me ha costado un montón poner por escrito este capitulo. A pesar de tener la idea general en mi cabeza, es difícil plasmar la historia por escrito y hacer que se vea interesante. Me encantaría poner un resumen de toda mi historia, seria más fácil, pero el pasado de los personajes, sus interacciones y conversaciones junto con sus relaciones es lo que realmente hace que una historia sea buena de verdad … y por desgracia esta ultima parte es la que más me cuesta escribir.

Si encima añades que no tengo sentido del humor ya os podéis imaginar porque he tardado tanto. En fin disfrutad

PS: el próximo capitulo sera del Veterano, se que tocaría Kumo no Dokugan Yoko pero quiero avanzar un poco mi historia griega porque esta un poco atrás comparada con las otras y porque mis ideas para el próximo capitulo de mi Naruto pelirrojo están aun un poco verdes y incompletas.

Dicho esto … Review:

Rygart16 : lo siento amigo, pero las cosas como son, hay una razón por la que puede hablar parsel (que seguramente ya te habras imaginado)

PinkieNeko09 : Gracias, espero que te guste mi cross over de Naruto y Percy Jackson, me diste la idea.

Christine C : ya veras ya veras.

zer0-sama : lo siento amigo pero no todo el mundo puede estar contento.

Yami el dragón negro : tranquilo, las razones por las que Salazar se lo oculto, serán reveladas en cuanto vuelva. Tranquilo, he calculado que me va a llevar hasta el quinto libro para completar mi fic. Si, Narcisa cae bien porque en el fondo (creo yo) no es tan mala como los otros puristas de sangre. Es solo una madre que quiere a su hijo.

Inanis Tenebris : ahora no porque estoy acabando de escribir, pero luego le echare una mirada a tu fic. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Hinaru : lo siento, no voy a revelar nada. :P

Maria Camila818 : lo siento, pero el basilisco va a tener que palmar, no va a dar voluntariamente su cola solo para salvar a una mujer. Ademas, no todos pueden estar contentos.

Neko-hime-snape : me alegra que te guste. Para ser sincero la razón por la que hago un harem (al menos en este fic en concreto) en parte, es porque quiero ver a Harry feliz y en el amor … pero no logro decidirme nunca por una chica en concreto. Tampoco tengo nada contra el Yuri o el Yaoi, solo que no seria nunca capaz de hacer un fic así. No porque me resulte repulsivo o algo sino porque no entiendo lo que se siente estar en una situación así. Tengo amigos homosexuales y me cuentan sus situaciones, lo que sienten, lo que esperan, etc,etc … Puedo oírles durante 100 años pero en el fondo no puedo entenderlo porque no estoy en una situación como la suya. En fin, respondiendo al resto del comentario. Si, soy muy quisquilloso con mi trabajo porque me jode ver errores o incoherencias en los fics que leo, me pone de una mala leche que te cagas! También en el futuro habrá mas interacion entre Neville y Harry. Lo siento pero tengo cruzado a Draco, lo he creado para que lo crujan, esta diseñado genéticamente para palmarla o estar jodido al final del fic (lo siento escribí su genética con tinta de esa manera). Remus y Sirius sera para el libro 3, aun faltan unos 3 tal vez 4 capítulos para eso.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 19 : Sensaciones y Sorpresa Navideña.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Las semanas pasaron y la tensión siguió acumulándose en el castillo. Los alumnos habían empezado a moverse en grupos mirando constantemente en cada esquina y hacia atrás en el miedo. Ellos sabían en el fondo que si el monstruo les atacaba no iban a tener ninguna posibilidad pero aun así los números y las precauciones daban cierto confort y seguridad a los alumnos asustados.

Las noticias de un ataque habían salido a la luz publica mediante las cartas de los alumnos enviadas a sus padres. Claro esta, estalló el pánico entre la población al saber que la próxima generación de magos de Gran Bretaña estaba en peligro dentro de Hogwarts pero de alguna forma Dumbledore había conseguido tranquilizar a la población, asegurandoles que sus hijos estaban a salvo mientras el se quedara en el castillo. Harry seguía sin entender como los magos de Gran Bretaña podían ser tan crédulos y estúpidos, la vieja cabra podría decirles que el negro era blanco y ellos se lo creerían. Parecía ser que incluso después del juicio hace 3 años donde Dumbledore fue desprestigiado por varios ministros de diferentes países, sus palabras seguían teniendo cierto poder entre la población. Un alumno había sido petrificado pero parecía que mientras que no hubiera una victima mortal, la sociedad mágica no iba a abrir los ojos de verdad.

Hablando del tema.

Por desgracia Harry no había podido hacer nada por el pobre Colin Creevey. La concentración de magia parásita en el chico era muchísimo más alta que la que tenia la Señora Norris. Claro, las proporciones entre ambas victimas eran muy diferentes y con ello la cantidad de magia que se encontraba en sus organismos, pero aun así parecía que Colin había sido atacado de una forma mucho más viciosa que la gata. También estaba el hecho de que, fuera lo que fuera la criatura que aterrorizaba el colegio, era una serpiente poderosa. Tan poderosa que Harry no estaba seguro de poder controlarla, y eso le asustaba.

El incidente del club de duelo también salió a la luz y Charlus se había convertido en el enemigo publico nº1 del colegio. Las historias que circulaban por el colegio retrataban al pelirrojo Potter como un mago oscuro en entrenamiento que había enviado a una serpiente a atacar a un pobre alumno de Hufflepuff, Justin Finch Fletchley. Pero por suerte, el Potter mayor había logrado detener las malas intenciones de la serpiente ordenandole que se detuviera.

Harry se sintió un poco mal por su hermano, si bien no estaba del todo en buenos términos con él, no se merecía que lo vilipendiaran de esa manera. El asunto en si había sido un accidente que desencadeno un malentendido de proporciones épicas. Pero aun así no dijo nada sobre el asunto, nadie le había preguntado, ni siquiera Lily.

Los periódicos también eran un problema, parecía ser que los periodistas del Profeta tampoco tenían las ideas muy claras. A veces, los artículos describían una artimaña montada por el propio Harry para desviar las sospechas sobre él. Otras, los periodistas comentaban sobre el suceso fortuito durante el club de duelo y que por fin el heredero de Slytherin había sido desenmascarado.

Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas al ojiverde de ir a la sede del periódico y machacar a los periodistas que no sabían de lo que hablaban.

Había otro asunto que preocupaba enormemente al ojiverde, durante las ultimas semanas había intentado hablar con Neville y Hermione pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Hermione siempre le daba largas mientras que Neville lo miraba con una sonrisa triste llena de remordimiento antes de irse por otro lado. Harry no sabia cual era el problema pero los 2 alumnos de 2ndo año empezaban a preocuparle seriamente. También estaba el hecho de que, después de horas de consideración, Harry había pensado que quizá el ritual que había encontrado para curar a Alice seria viable … si encontraba al monstruo de Slytherin y usaba su cadáver para hacerlo.

Una esperanza vana, pues si no estaba seguro de poder controlar al monstruo si lo encontraba, de matarlo ya ni hablemos …

El único punto positivo en todo esto era que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en el comedor, las otras casas habían vuelto a la mesa de Slytherin como si nada hubiera pasado. Parecía ser que ahora que casi todo el mundo estaba convencido de que Charlus era el culpable, ya no habían razón para evitar a la casa de las serpientes … Bueno, estaba el hecho de que en la mesa de Gryffindor suele haber un enorme hueco reservado para Charlus, Ron que lo acompañaba y (para sorpresa constante del ojiverde) Neville y Hermione.

Harry no acababa de entender porque los dos se juntaban con la pareja de pelirrojos pero sospechaba que había algo mucho más profundo en todo esto, solo que ignoraba el que exactamente.

El ojiverde se había rendido en lo que respectaba a contactar con Salazar. Parecía que no podría obtener respuestas del anciano hasta que volviera a casa, pero lo mismo no se podía decir de Narcisa y los demás padres de sus amigos. La mujer había estado inmensamente preocupada por Harry y Sia, insistiendo repetidas veces que volvieran a casa para el resto del año. Claro esta, ambos se negaron así como sus demás amigos, no estaban dispuestos a perder un año entero solo porque un monstruo gigante andaba suelto por los pasillos … Vale, quizá dicho así no sonara muy alentador, pero el grupo quería pensar que mientras estuvieran junto a Harry no tenían porque temer al monstruo. Dijera lo que dijera el ojiverde sobre sus posibilidades de enfrentarse a la bestia, ellos decidieron creer en él.

Claro, sin presión …

Harry acababa de salir de la biblioteca después de varias horas de búsqueda. Después de abandonar la idea de descubrir a que se enfrentaba la escuela, decidió que seria más productivo descubrir donde estaba la Cámara Secreta. Había solicitado un plano de la escuela y había estado buscando durante horas donde podría haber escondido su abuelo la entrada. El problema es que nadie se le había ocurrido hacer un plano hasta hace 5 siglos y no estaba seguro de si algún director había hecho alguna remodelación por lo que dichos planos no eran 100% fiables o útiles. Había intentado buscar en un principio con el mapa del merodeador pero pensó que dicho mapa estaba demasiado actualizado como para ser de alguna utilidad. En su lugar, lo había estado usando durante sus horas libres para montar guardia con la esperanza de que el monstruo de Slytherin aparecería en el mapa.

Aunque no tenia ni idea de que nombre saldría en él para indicar la ubicación de una serpiente gigante (o pollo con cola de lagarto).

En resumen, sus intentos habían sido una absoluta perdida de tiempo.

Ahora se dirigía de vuelta a la sala común de mal humor y intentando pensar en alguna solución. "¿Porque siquiera me preocupo por todo esto?" murmuro/se preguntó en voz alta.

" **Porque sino nadie más lo hará.** " siseo Silena desde el interior de su manga.

Harry resoplo. " **Gracias Silena, no sabia que te habías convertido en mi conciencia recientemente.** " dijo burlonamente.

La serpiente emplumada salió de la manga y se enrosco varias veces sobre la tela del brazo izquierdo del ojiverde hasta reposar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Harry. " **No seas así, puede que no corras tanto peligro como los demás alumnos al ser un parsel, pero tus amigos sí. ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a darle a ese … lo que sea, la oportunidad de hacerle daño a tus seres queridos?** "

Harry hizo una mueca, la respuesta era obviamente un NO rotundo. " **Sí, tienes razón, es solo que es … frustrante. Tengo la sensación que soy el único con 2 dedos de frente intentando hacer algo para solucionar el problema.** " dijo suspirando.

Silena lamió con cariño la mejilla de su amo. " **Lo sé querido, pero no puedes dejar que eso te desanime. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase.** "

Harry sonrió agradecido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga, ganándose unos siseos felices mientras seguía caminando en dirección a las mazmorras.

"¡Harry!"

El ojiverde se dio la vuelta y vio a cierta rubia de Hufflepuff corriendo en su dirección. "¿Susan?"

La chica puso freno a su carrera justo frente a el. "¿Podemos hablar? Es importante." declaro con la respiración entrecortada.

Por un momento, el chico parpadeo desconcertado hasta que por fin reaccionó. "Claro, ningún problema." dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Viendo que podían sentarse cerca de una ventana, se acercó con la rubia ignorando la tormenta de nieve que aullaba detrás de la ventana. Harry se sentó tranquilamente a la espera mientras miraba a Susan, claramente nerviosa, retorcerse sobre su asiento. Silena, viendo la situación, decidió volver bajo la túnica de su amo entrando por el cuello de la camisa.

Al final, la chica aclaró su mente y miro al chico a los ojos antes de soltar la bomba. "Mi tía tiene que arrestarte."

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par. "¡Que!"

Susan pareció ponerse nerviosa de nuevo. "Las … las cosas están tensas en el ministerio. Fudge bajo mucha presión y quieren que actué de una vez pero el problema es que no tiene ningún culpable … al menos no uno definitivo. Los únicos sospechosos sois Charlus y tu pero Fudge no se atreve a mandar a arrestar a tu hermano porque …" la rubia no acabó la frase, la respuesta era evidente.

Harry suspiro. "Es el niño-que-vivió."

Susan asintió vacilante. "Si, tiene miedo de que su popularidad baje en picado si intenta arrestar a un héroe nacional por lo que decidió ir a por ti."

"¿Sin pruebas y sin un juicio?" preguntó sorprendido.

Susan hizo una mueca. "No seria la primera vez que el ministerio hace algo así, hace 11 años hicieron lo mismo con el prometido de mi tía."

Harry sintió como si su celebro se quedara en blanco por unos instantes. " _Sin juicio … hace 11 años … pero el único al que inculparon en ese entonces fue … el tío Canuto._ " el chico miró rápidamente a Susan a los ojos. "¿Tu tía estaba prometida con Sirius Black?"

Ahora fue Susan la que se sorprendió. "Si … me sorprende que lo sepas."

El ojiverde frunció el ceño. "Es mi padrino." admitió dejando a la chica conmocionada. "Pero eso no viene al caso ahora. ¿Porque me cuentas esto, podrías ponerte en problemas con la ley si alguien se entera que estas divulgando información confidencial como esa?" Harry estaba francamente sorprendido de que Susan iría contra la ley de esta manera.

La rubia bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su incomodidad y contesto apenas con murmullos. "Porque no quiero que te encierren."

Harry se quedo mirando a Susan sin saber que pensar. Por una parte se sentía conmovido al saber que estaba dispuesto a ir contra sus principios al quebrantar la ley pero por otra parte esto lo dejaba en un dilema con respecto a la chica. Uno que lo había dejado pensativo durante un mes entero desde el encuentro que tuvieron en el tren a principio de curso y al que no volvió a pensar debido a todo el incidente con el monstruo de Slytherin. "Susan …"

"Es mejor que me vaya." lo interrumpió antes de levantarse. Estaba a punto de irse pero Harry agarró el brazo de la chica antes de que pudiera alejarse.

"¿Que sientes por mi?" pregunto bruscamente mientras se levantaba.

"¿¡Qu-que?!" grito mientras conmocionada.

"Lo del tren, no fue solo una broma. Hay algo entre nosotros y por eso quiero saber que sientes por mi"

Susan sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban mientras apartaba la mirada de esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban. "N-no seas ridículo, tienes novia. 2 novias." dijo con amargura antes de apartar con brusquedad su brazo, queriendo que Harry la soltara.

La chica siguió luchando y en vista de que no iba a contestar, Harry la clavó contra una pared cercana y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Susan, por favor."

"¡Vale esta bien!¡Me gustas!" grito a pleno pulmón. "Eres un maldito mujeriego, un presumido arrogante y una serpiente astuta. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo porque, pero aun así me gustas!" las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y apartó la mirada.

Susan se sentía avergonzada por estar atraída por un chico así. Harry era un chico que no tenia problemas con salir con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Desde el primer día sospecho que no era un chico corriente, solía hacia falta ver con que tipo de personas iba, la mismísima hija de Lucius Malfoy. Por esa razón, decidió mantener un ojo en el chico por si intentaba hacer algo malo, no importaba que fuera el hermano mayor del niño que vivió.

Cuanto más veía de él, más se sorprendía por lo que descubría. Harry era brillante, de lejos, el mejor estudiante que había llegado a la escuela en décadas. También era amable y leal con casi todos, incluso los Gryffindor a pesar de la rivalidad entre sus casas y el hecho de que iba a meterse en problemas con los estudiantes más intolerantes de Slytherin. Pero al final le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás y fue fiel a si mismo.

Pero a pesar de sus cualidades, era presumido en ciertas ocasiones y intimidaba a algunas personas. La chica iba a admitir que esas personas eran idiotas que se merecían pasar un mal rato pero había una forma correcta de castigarlos. Cuando intentó pillarlo en una de sus fechorías o cuando hacia una broma, siempre le salia el tiro por la culata y acababa librándose del castigo, siempre con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante que la sacaba de quicio.

Susan no sabia cuando empezó pero llegó un punto donde ya no le importaba pillarle( no del todo), sus bromas le divertían más de lo que la molestaban, su sonrisa le hacia sentir calor en las mejillas y cuando la llamaba 'chica auror', el apodo la hacia sentirse especial. Ambos habían construido un tipo de relación única, como un juego que solo ambos eran capaces de jugar.

No con Daphne.

No con Cassiopeia.

Solo ella.

Sí, Harry Potter era un playboy, arrogante, estúpido y astuto.

Y Susan estaba totalmente enamorada de él.

Harry se quedo mirando el rostro lleno de ansiedad de la chica y un impulso invadió todo su cuerpo. Con suavidad movió la cabeza de Susan hacia el y acercó su rostro al suyo, junto ambos labios.

Susan abrió los ojos de par en par conmocionada por lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Intentó luchar, zafarse del agarre de Harry y mover la cabeza para romper el beso. Todo en vano pues el ojiverde tenia un agarre férreo sobre ella y su cabeza estaba inmovilizada. Pronto, el beso se volvió más intensó y la reticencia de la chica menguaba por momentos. Harry abrió más la boca y su lengua toco los dientes de la chica tentativamente pidiendo permiso para entrar.

La cabeza de Susan estaba en blanco, sus piernas apenas con fuerza para sostenerla mientras se apoyaba sobre el chico. Acabó dejándose llevar y abriendo la boca mientras que su lengua era acariciada con ternura por la del chico que le gustaba.

Estuvieron un buen rato en la misma posición, compartiendo un beso intenso y apasionado, movido tanto por la lujuria y un sentimiento, si bien débil, estaba ganando poder por momentos y haciéndose más intenso. Harry al final, puso fin al beso, apartándose de sus labios y miro a la chica que parecía perdida en el placer.

Era hermosa.

Los ojos entreabiertos, la boca abierta y respirando con dificultad, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Susan parecía tan tentadora, tan vulnerable, que Harry estuvo muy tentado de llegar todo el camino hasta el final. Pero se contuvo, si bien había cedido a sus impulsos no iba a ir más lejos, no sin la certeza de que sabia lo que estaba haciendo y si podía haber una relación entre los dos.

"Susan." la chica pareció reaccionar a la llamada del chico y recupero, más o menos, su enfoque. "Yo sé que mi relación con Sia y Daphne puede parecer extraña y que piensas que soy un mujeriego pero hay una explicación para ello. No estoy con ellas solo por sexo, de la misma forma que no me gustas solo por tu cuerpo."

Susan sintió un nudo en el corazón al oír el nombre de las 2 chicas pero se deshizo de golpe cuando oyó la ultima declaración del ojiverde. "¿Te … te gusto?"

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonrojarse, algo extremadamente raro de ver. A pesar de su vergüenza, el chico no apartó la vista de los ojos marrones chocolate de la chica. "Admito que al principio eras muy pesada, constantemente persiguiéndome pensando que era el mal encarnado. Pero al final acabo siendo como un juego entre los dos, uno que me gustaba." explico sorprendiendo a la chica Bones. "Era francamente adorable, verte corriendo detrás de mi con esa cara llena de convicción." dijo haciendo que Susan se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño. "Eres una persona honesta, con unas fuertes convicciones y sentido de la moralidad. Tienes un carácter explosivo que me encanta ver desmoronarse cuando te hago sonrojar." la chica se sonrojó con el doble de intensidad. " Eres una persona cariñosa que cuida de la gente y a la vez una mujer capaz de patear culos a diestra y siniestra si hace falta. También eres cabezota, impulsiva y no sabes cuando ser discreta o sutil. Pero aun así, con todos tus defectos, me gustas de verdad." finalizó con una sonrisa.

Susan ya no sostener su mirada y bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras el calor en sus mejillas iba aumentando por momentos, de un momento al otro iba a empezar a soltar vapor por las orejas. Aun así, tenia que quitarse una duda de la cabeza. "Pero no puedo gustarte, no debería gustarte. Ya tienes a Daphne … y a Sia. No voy a ser el tercer plato, una amante o lo que quieras llamar a esta extraña relación que tienes con las dos." afirmo levantando la cabeza.

Harry suspiro, él entendía a lo que se refería. Los magos buscaban sobretodo relaciones estables en la escuela eso implicaba matrimonio en algún momento dado en el futuro. Lo que daba a entender Susan era que, ella buscaba una relación seria y no iba a ser una amante o un polvo ocasional.

"Susan, hay una razón por la que estoy y puedo estar con las dos." el ojiverde sabia que estaba tomando un gran riesgo pero su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ella con esto. "La verdad es que …"

"¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! NINGÚN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!"

Ambos se sorprendieron por los gritos y olvidando por completo la situación en la que estaban, salieron disparados por el pasillo hacia el origen de los gritos.

Al cruzar la esquina, se encontraron con un espectáculo bastante sorprendente. Charlus estaba junto a un chico de Hufflepuff tirado en el suelo completamente tieso y delante de este se encontraba un Nick-casi-decapitado de color negro flotando inerte en el aire y echando humo. Varios alumnos estaban a varios metros de distancia del pelirrojo mirándolo con horror.

La guinda del pastel fue la profesora McGonagall tallándose un camino entre el mar de estudiantes. Al llegar al frente hizo una expresión horrorizada al ver a otra victima antes de mirar a Charlus. Su mirada seria capaz de hacer huir al más curtido de los aurores pero cambio de objetivo (para gran alivió de Charlus) cuando se dio cuenta del enorme ruido que estaban haciendo los demás alumnos.

Alzando su varita, una explosión sonora acalló a todos los estudiantes … excepto uno que decidió soltar sus frustraciones. "¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa!"

"Basta señor McMillan." dijo con severidad la anciana.

Peeves que se había quedado en la escena, decidió poner su granito de arena. "¡Oh, Potter eres un zoquete, estás totalmente podrido, te cargas a un estudiante, y te parece divertido!" cantó con una risa desquiciada.

"¡Silencio Peeves!" grito McGonagall haciendo que el poltergeist saliera volando, atravesando una pared riéndose. Cuando el alborotador se fue, la profesora se dirigió a los estudiantes. "Volved a vuestras clases, aquí no hay nada que ver. Señor McMillan, vaya a buscar a la profesora Sprout para llevar al señor Finch Fletchley. Que alguien llame al profesor Flitwick para ocuparse del señor Nickolas." los alumnos tardaron un poco en movilizarse, reticentes queriendo ver como iba a acabar esto pero la profesora de Transfiguración fue firme en sus ordenes. Luego se giró hacia el pelirrojo sospechoso. "Señor Potter, acompáñeme."

"Profesora, le juro que yo no he sido. Me lo he encontrado aquí." dijo desesperado.

McGonagall lo miró con una aire solemne. "No depende de mi señor Potter." dijo antes de empezar a caminar sin esperar a Charlus que se vio obligado a seguirla bajo los ojos acusadores de toda la multitud.

Susan y Harry habían pasado desapercibidos por todos, demasiado centrados en Charlus y las dos victimas del incidente.

"Mierda." murmuro frustrado el ojiverde, había ocurrido un ataque a la vuelta de la esquina (literalmente) y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. " _¿Como coño hace para moverse sin que nadie lo vea?_ "

"Esto es malo, muy malo. Fudge se va a poner loco y va a insistir más que nunca en arrestarte." dijo Susan asustada.

" _Me preocupa más la posibilidad de un equipo auror siendo enviado aquí para defender el castillo, con todos rondando no podría moverme o actuar con tanta libertad ._ " pensó internamente esperando que las cosas no llegaran a eso. Pero por ahora necesitaba quitarse la amenaza de aresto de encima. Harry se quedo en silencio unos instantes pensando en alguna solución hasta que una idea cruzo su mente. "Creo que puedo tener una contramedida pero necesito tu ayuda y la de tu tía." declaro ganandose la atención de la rubia.

"¿Que necesitas?"

 **XxxXxxX**

Como Harry y Susan habían esperado, el más reciente ataque había hecho que mucha gente reconsiderara su planes de quedarse en el castillo este año. Para ser exactos, aparte de los profesores, solo 7 Slytherins, 8 Gryffindors y 2 Ravenclaw habían decidido quedarse en el castillo. Susan en principio quería quedarse también pero el ojiverde logró convencerla de volver a casa con su hermana y pasar las navidades con su tía. También quedaba un asunto pendiente con ella, no habían terminado de hablar pero Harry decidió que seria mejor esperar hasta que el segundo semestre empezara para terminar su discusión.

Era 25 de Diciembre, Navidad, y Harry estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre en la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba mirando el fuego mientras pensaba sin percatarse de los ojos llenos de preocupación que tenían Blaise y Daphne, que estaban sentado en los sillones al lado del suyo.

"¿Harry, estas bien?" preguntó mientras cogía la mano de su prometido.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, su cabeza apoyada sobre su puño izquierdo y el brazo apoyado contra el brazo del sillón. "No lo sé." A pesar de todo el lio con el monstruo de Slytherin, Harry pensó que podría tener una Navidad feliz.

Se había equivocado.

Lily Potter había vuelto a casa para pasar las Navidades con su marido y su hija, Charlus se había negado a dejar el castillo por alguna extraña razón. Lily había insistido en que Charlus volviera con ella pero se había negado, no era como si le importara al ojiverde. Sin embargo, lo que le había molestado era la insistencia de Lily en que volviera con ella.

La mujer parecía no entender que ya no eran familia y que había una enorme brecha entre ellos 2. Harry quizá estuviera dispuesto a empezar a reparar el vinculo con sus padres pero había una parte de él que seguía odiándolos por lo que le habían hecho. Dicho esto, Harry se había negado en rotundo y no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces. Sin embargo, no fue ella la causa de sus demonios internos.

Fue un regalo.

Harry se había despertado esta mañana emocionado con la perspectiva de nuevos regalos. Había recibido algo de todos sus seres queridos, tanto amigos como parientes, y por parientes estamos hablando de Narcisa a la que consideraba como una segunda madre. Por desgracia no había recibido un regalo de su abuelo pero eso no le hizo preocuparse, supuso que debía estar muy lejos o de incógnito y no pudo enviar nada.

Cualquier otra persona se habría preocupado si un pariente estuviera incomunicado durante tanto tiempo pero Harry había sido testigo del poder de Salazar. Decían que Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso del mundo moderno, un Merlín moderno.

Pobres necios ilusos.

El mago más poderoso en haber nacido durante el ultimo siglo. Sí.

El mago más poderoso de la era actual. No.

Ese titulo pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin. Harry había visto al hombre luchar una sola vez, y entendió de inmediato porque su segundo nombre era Hydrus. Salazar no usaba varita para lanzar hechizos, usaba a Apofis … si iba suave en combate.

Si iba enserio, usaría 8 serpientes en total como varitas y empezaría a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra con velocidad y precisión aterradora.

El ojiverde había visto a su abuelo usar un sin numero de maldiciones oscuras que darían pesadillas al más veterano mago de guerra, transfigurar la tierra en golems titanicos dignos de leyenda y lanzar encantamientos de forma tan ingeniosa que le dio dolores de cabeza.

Harry lo sabia, fuera lo que fuera que se cruzara con su abuelo, no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. No era arrogancia o exceso de confianza, sabia que el más poderoso de los guerreros podía caer sino tenia cuidado pero se trataba de uno de los guerreros/magos más precavidos y paranoicos del mundo con varios milenios de años de experiencia. El ojiverde no estaba ni un poco preocupado.

Pero volviendo al tema.

El regalo que le había dado dolores de cabeza, no era el paquetes envuelto en papel regalo con el nombre de James y Lily Potter (ni siquiera lo había abierto), sino el pergamino enrollado que le había enviado Rosy.

Aunque más que un pergamino, era una hoja enrollada y sujeta por una cinta elástica. Sobre dicha hoja estaba un dibujo hecho por Rosy donde se veía a si mismo montando una escoba junto con Rosy en lo que pudo reconocer vagamente como el campo de quidditch de la mansión Potter. James, Lily y Charlus estaban en el suelo animando a los dos (aunque Harry se dio cuenta que el Charlus dibujado tenia bastante cara de tonto.) y había una pequela inscripcion en la esquina del dibujo.

Por favor, vuelve a casa, te hecho de menos.

El ojiverde tuvo que reconocer que el dibujo estaba muy bien hecho, su hermana tenia talento … en el dibujo y tocarle la fibra sensible.

Por desgracia, este dibujo había despertado pensamientos que se habían quedado enterrados durante meses por culpa de toda la tensión en el castillo. El año pasado había llegado a un acuerdo con su pasado después de discutir con su abuelo pero no había tenido tiempo de poner en practica sus decisiones. Harry quería permitir a Lily y James entrar en su vida de nuevo, pero no era fácil, mucho había sucedido desde que se fue de la mansión Potter … y por mucho quería decir un sin numero de planes, tramas políticas y acciones ilegales.

Si, si esos 2 se enteraran de golpe de lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos años, les iba a dar un ataque … y si encima les dijera que el propio Salazar Slytherin fue el que lo había criado, entonces ya ni hablemos.

De nuevo, volviendo al tema.

El problema no era solo lo que podrían llegar a pensar los Potter, sino también lo que pensaba Harry de ellos. Quería perdonar, en el fondo deseaba de verdad perdona a sus padres y volver a ser una familia, a pesar de que era muy pequeño y los recuerdos eran vagos, Harry podía decir que los primeros 4 años de su vida fueron años felices.

Pero los 3 siguientes a esos no y era difícil olvidar que prácticamente había sido un fantasma en su propia casa donde todos se negaban a reconocer que existía.

Fue ese mismo rencor que le impedía avanzar, el mismo rencor que, en parte, salio a flote hace 3 años cuando su madre le pidió que le diera otra oportunidad. En ese entonces Harry no quería volver con ellos, ya se había hecho a la idea que era el heredero de la casa Slytherin, pero una parte de él, una que clamaba por venganza, disfruto ver a su madre suplicar de la misma forma que había hecho él cuando era un niño. Por ello, hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella con él.

Ignorarla y irse con su abuelo.

Solo que después, cuando esa parte vengativa de su ser fue saciada, lo único que le quedaba fue el arrepentimiento y la tristeza por haber hecho llorar a su madre. Pero forzó esos sentimientos en una parte profunda de su ser y se concentró en otras cosas, había tomado una decisión y tenia que vivir con ella … o al menos se suponía que tenia que ser así hasta que miro en el espejo de Oesed y tuvo que reconocer (por las malas y después de hablar con su abuelo) que en el fondo quería tener a sus padres y sus hermanos en su vida … incluso a Charlus por muy raro que pareciera.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba bien de la cabeza.

En resumen, se sentía perdido sobre lo que debía hacer y confundido consigo mismo por no saber exactamente lo que quería.

Daphne suspiro antes de levantarse de su sillón y se acerco a su prometido. Harry la miro de reojo por unos momentos y se sorprendió cuando la rubia decidió sentarse sobre su regazo bajo la mirada divertida de Blaise. La chica paso sus brazos detrás del cuello del ojiverde y lo miro con aire severo. "Harry, esto tiene que acabar, pensaba que habías tomado una decisión el año pasado."

"Lo hice … pero parecía más sencillo en mi mente." murmuro.

"Nada es fácil y lo sabes, ni siquiera deberíamos tener esta discusión. Cuando encuentres un momento tranquilo habla con tus padres, no vas a avanzar si solo te limitas a pensar las cosas. Tienes que actuar." dijo con severidad.

El ojiverde resoplo. "¿Como? Ni siquiera puedo estar 5 minutos delante de ellos conteniendo todo el odio que siento."

"Entonces no lo hagas." dijo Daphne sorprendiéndole. "No tienes que contener lo que sientes, tienes que dejarlo salir y tus padres tienen que soportarlo. Si realmente lo sienten y quieren que vuelvas a sus vidas, van a soportar lo que les digas y cuando acabes, podréis hablar con normalidad."

Harry se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, había estado guardándose su odio durante tanto tiempo que la idea de dejarlo salir le hacia sentirse extraño. "Tiene razón amigo." dijo Blaise ganándose la atención de los 2. "Cuando el 7mo marido de mi madre murió, hable con ella largo y tendido sobre lo que pensaba acerca de sus matrimonios arreglados. Estaba harto de que se casara una y otra vez solo para matar a algún objetivo y yo me quedara con la falsa ilusión de que quizá podría tener un padre. Desde entonces, sigue siendo viuda y mi hermana y yo se lo agradecemos. Las cosas suelen mejorar cuando las hablas con los implicados." finalizó el chico.

Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos, reflexionando sobre lo que le acababan de decir. " _Puede que tengan razón. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en como debería hablar con ellos cuando en realidad debería ir limpio y dejar que las cosas ocurran._ " no había pensado en las cosas desde ese punto de vista, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a planear sus movimientos y tramas. De forma inconsciente había estado haciendo lo mismo sobre este tema. " _Quizá es momento de hablar con ellos con sinceridad … cuando se solucione este follón con el monstruo de Slytherin, sigo sin entender como se mueve por el castillo son que nadie lo vea._ " pensó fastidiado, incluso en el mapa del merodeador no aparecía. Lo peor era que no sabia si era porque el monstruo no aparecía en el o por alguna otra razón. Lo que si estaba seguro era que la Cámara Secreta no figuraba en el mapa, los creadores no sabían de su existencia y no la incorporaron al mapa en el momento de su creación.

Iba a volver al tema de sus padres y darles una respuesta pero fue interrumpido cuando el ruido de la puerta de la sala común abriéndose lo interrumpió. Harry miró por encima del respaldo de su silla al igual que Blaise mientras Daphne se inclino ligeramente a un lado, lo suficiente para ver por encima del sillón de respaldo alto.

Mirando a la parte más alta de las escaleras ascendentes, esperaron para ver los que acababan de llegar, preguntándose si eran Malfoy y sus acólitos o Snape.

Por desgracia, fueron los primeros. Vio a Malfoy mirando por todos lados junto con Crab, Goyle y Pansy, los 4 tenían miradas de asombro mientras veían la sala común. Esto confundió un poco a los 3 jugadores profesionales hasta que Malfoy los miro por fin y se encaminó hacia ellos con una cara decidida. Lo que más sorprendió al ojiverde (a parte del hecho de que Draco tuviera los cojones de venir a hablar con él) fue que su expresión facial estaba completamente desprovista de arrogancia.

Esto no era normal.

"Harry …" ahora si que los 3 tenían los ojos como platos. ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de llamar al ojiverde por su nombre. Parecía que el rubio pomposo también se había dado cuenta y se apresuro a corregirse. "Digo Potter, tengo que hablar contigo."

" _¿Que esta planeando?_ " pensó entrecerrando los ojos. Hizo que Daphne se levantara y giró su sillón 180º para estar justo en frente de las escaleras antes de volver a sentarse. Blaise y Daphne hicieron lo mismo con sus sillones "¿Que quieres Malfoy?"

"¿Eres tu quien abrió la Cámara Secreta?" preguntó.

Los 3 jugadores profesionales se quedaron mirando al chico en silencio unos momentos hasta que estallaron y empezaron a reírse con fuerza.

Los 4 estudiantes de 2ndo año se quedaron mirándolos incrédulos sin saber que decir, de todas las reacciones posibles, esta no se la esperaban.

Cuando Harry logró recuperar el control, se seco la comisura de los ojos para secar las pequeñas lagrimas que habían estado a punto de caer. "¡Oh Merlín! Gracias, de verdad, hacia mucho que no me reía tanto."

El rubio pomposo frunció el ceño. "A mi no me hace gracia."

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre los 7 mientras que Harry, Blaise y Daphne se quedaron mirando al chico incrédulos.

"¿Va en serio?" pregunto Blaise cuestionándose la inteligencia de Draco.

"Malfoy, creo que la respuesta es bastante evidente." siguió Daphne.

Draco se veía un poco nervioso al igual que sus acólitos pero aun así sostuvo la mirada a los 3. "A mi no me lo parece."

Blaise giro la cabeza para mirar a Harry. "¿Soy yo o sea vuelto loco?" preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

"¿Que pasa, es que cuando te agarre cuando insultaste a Hermione no te llegaba la sangre al celebro? Como ya debes saber, no creo en esas tonterías sobre la pureza de sangre. ¿Porque iba yo siquiera a empezar a atacar a los hijos de muggles?" preguntó retoricamente.

"¡Mientes!" todos giraron de golpe la cabeza mirando a Crab con incredulidad. "¡Seguro que es parte de tu plan, te ganas la confianza de todo el mundo para luego inculpar a Charlus! ¡Confiesa! " grito apuntando con su dedo. "¡HAI!" Si dicha acción no fuera ya lo suficientemente impactante, la colleja que le dio Goyle a Crab solo añadió otra razón para la incredulidad que estaban sintiendo Harry, Blaise y Daphne.

Goyle luego miro a los 3. "Disculpadle, no se siente bien." dijo con rapidez.

"Es idiota." siguió Pansy.

"La cena le ha sentado mal." finalizó Draco.

Los 3 jugadores profesionales estrecharon ligeramente a los ojos, todos pensaban lo mismo. " _Aquí pasa algo …_ " no sabían lo que tramaban pero se pusieron en guardia.

"¿Osea que quieres decir que durante los primeros 4 años aquí en la escuela, me comporte de forma ejemplar solo para montar un circo con el monstruo de Slytherin este año, todo con el objetivo de inculpar a mi hermano pequeño?" pregunto retoricamente.

"Eeeeeemmmm … ¿Sí?" dijo con Crab con cara de tonto.

" … Whao chaval, oficialmente, acabas de obtener una E con matricula y un dominio en la materia 'soy un idiota'." dijo burlonamente.

"¡He!" grito indignado, mientras que sus 3 compañeros soltaron un resoplido, que sorprendió de nuevo a los 3 jugadores profesionales.

Viendo que esto no llegaba a ninguna parte, decidió ser brutalmente sincero. "¿Vamos a ver idiota, si realmente fuera un aspirante a mortifago intolerante como los capullos a los que llamáis padres, porque me habría molestado en detener a Quirell el año pasado?"

3 de los 4 2ndos año lo miraron sorprendidos y confundidos. "¿Que tiene que ver Quirell en todo esto?" pregunto Draco.

Harry lo miró en silencio unos instantes hasta que una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara. "Así que no lo sabes." declaró.

"¿El que?" preguntó fastidiado.

"Quizá Lucius no te lo haya dicho porque no confía en ti … o porque quizá no lo sabe." murmuro la ultima parte, aunque a pesar de ello todos fueron capaces de oirle.

"Habla claro, no entendemos nada de lo que dices." dijo Crab enrabiado.

"¿Sabíais que Quirell era un mortifago?" pregunto con una sonrisa fria.

"Pues claro, todo el mundo lo sabe, lo dijeron el año pasado cuando desapareció." dijo Pansy.

"¿Y sabíais lo que llevaba bajo el turbante?" la pregunta les sorprendió (excepto a Goyle por alguna razón).

"¿Que llevaba bajo el turbante?" pregunto Draco confundido.

"Te responderé con esta simple declaración, mi hermano no hizo un trabajo muy bueno hace 12 años." dijo divertido.

Draco frunció el ceño de golpe. "Explícate."

"Veras, Voldemort no esta tan muerto como todo el mundo se cree." declaro. Los 4 alumnos se tensaron de golpe y solo uno de ellos se relajo.

Crab estaba más blanco que un fantasma. "Mientes." declaro secamente, su cara reflejando puro terror.

"No puede ser Charlus … Potter, lo derrotó." declaró Pansy en un tono manso lleno de temor.

"Derrotar no es un sinónimo de matar Parkinson. ¿No parece extraño que lo único que encontraron fue su túnica y ni rastro del cuerpo o su varita?"

"No, no puede ser." dijo Crab, casi como si intentara convencerse a si mismo.

Mientras Harry se divertía con sus reacciones, se había perdido un hecho importante, un hecho que no se les escapo a Daphne y Blaise que estaban mirando de forma sospechosa a los 4 niños. Ambos se preguntaban porque parecían tan aterrados, se suponía que como partidarios y firmes creyentes del movimiento purista, deberían alegrarse por esta noticia.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ojiverde mientras detrás de el Crab y Pansy parecían a punto de entrar en pánico y Goyle miraba toda la escena incomodo.

"Voldemort no murió, pero tampoco esta vivo. Al perder su cuerpo solo quedo un eco, como un fantasma atado a este mundo de alguna manera. El bastardo poseyó a Quirell el año pasado y intentó obtener la piedra filosofal para construirse un nuevo cuerpo y volver al mundo. Vosotros quizás no seáis conscientes pero vuestros padres sí." los ojos de Harry cambiaron de verde esmeralda a rojo ruby y su sonrisa ahora transmitía una sensación de profunda frialdad. "Esto no es más que un prologo, la paz antes de la tormenta, un intervalo en una guerra que no ha acabado. Voldemort va a volver." dijo en tono helado.

Draco logró retomar el control de sus emociones y logro formular una pregunta. "¿Cuando?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy impaciente para que lo haga." admitió sorprendiendo a los 4. La sonrisa fría del ojirrojo creció. "No me miréis así, no soy uno de sus partidarios todo lo contrario. Pero cuando Voldemort vuelva, los mortifagos volverán a asomar sus cabezas fuera de sus agujeros, dándome la oportunidad a mi y mis aliados de matarlos como las ratas que son. Dumbledore fue lo suficientemente idiota como para permitir que se escondieran, predicando sus tonterías sobre el perdón y sobre lo mal que estaba matar. Yo no soy como, no tengo problemas en exterminar a las ratas si hace falta hacerlo." Harry se levantó y empezó a acercarse al cuarteto lentamente como un depredador. "En tan solo 2 años desde el primer día en el que llegue al castillo, fui matando y inculpando a esos aspirantes a mortifagos así como sus padres. Uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas hasta que al final, solo quede yo, tomando el control de la Casa Slytherin." Harry se paró justo delante de Draco y miró hacia abajo en él debido a la diferencia de altura. "Me llaman el Rey de las Serpientes por una razón Malfoy, si vas en mi contra, te matare a ti y a los tuyos como hice con los otros … y como haré con tu padre tarde o temprano." declaro de forma tajante. Draco se veía aterrado, de la misma forma que sus 3 acompañantes.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a la normalidad y su sonrisa se volvió más neutra y menos espeluznante. "Bien, creo que esta charla contesta a tu pregunta, yo no abrí la Cámara Secreta. Si hubiera querido atacar a alguien no habría sido de forma … tan … abierta" dijo al final haciendo varias pausas.

Los ojos del ojiverde se abrieron poco apoco, y su sonrisa murió substituida por el shock y el horror. Blaise y Daphne abrieron la boca conmocionados mientras miraban al cuarteto.

Los 4 2ndos años miraron a los 3 jugadores profesionales confundidos sin entender porque hacían esas caras. Pero entonces, tuvieron el impulso de mirarse entre si y entendieron porque estaban tan sorprendidos.

El cabello de Goyle empezó a oscurecerse, el de Crab empezó a enrojecer y el de Pansy estaba volviéndose ondulado y con un tono más claro por momentos. Lo que los 3 tenían en común era que sus caras estaban ondulando poco a poco como si decenas de gusanos se arrastraran bajo la piel. El único que no estaba cambiando era Draco por alguna razón.

Harry entendió entonces porque habían actuado tan extraño y el enorme error que había cometido. "Poción Multijugos." susurró antes de fruncir el ceño. Los 4 intrusos entraron en pánico y se dieron la vuelta, subiendo por las escaleras queriendo escapar antes de que sus identidades sean reveladas. Pero Harry no iba a permitirlo, ventajas de ser el amo y señor de esta sala. " **¡Puerta cerrada! ¡Baradles el paso! ¡Atadlos!** " siseo a pleno pulmón.

Los 4 farsantes disfrazados se estremecieron a oír los siseos del ojiverde pero no se dieron la vuelta siguieron corriendo desesperados por escapar del nido de serpientes. Pero cuando llegaron casi arriba del todo y la puerta de la salla común estaba ala vista, la breve expresión de esperanza que se formó en sus caras desapareció reemplazada por el horror puro.

Cuando la entrada desapareció, los 2 muros a cada lado tapándola por completo, se les cayo el alma al suelo.

Cuando 2 golems serpientes gigantes cayeron del techo, se llenaron de temor.

Cuando de golpe, otros golems más pequeños saltaron encima de ellos y, derribandolos y enrollándose sobre sus muñecas juntas, les ataron las manos a la espalda, sabían que estaban jodidos.

Los 3 Slytherin subieron poco a poco las escaleras sin prisa, sabiendo que esos 4 que habían descubierto sus planes no podian escapar. Harry ya estaba tramando dentro de su cabeza mil planes, buscando la mejor forma de deshacerse de ellos sin que nadie pueda inculparles. Pero por desgracia, sus identidades podían ser fácilmente descubiertas incluso si no les había visto la cara. Harry había visto brevemente los mechones de Crab enrojeciendo mientras el pelo de Pansy empezó a volverse de una forma que recordaba muy bien haber visto en su pseudo-hermana.

Harry rezó con todas sus fuerzas a quien fuera que sus conjeturas fueran erróneas mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras para ver a los invasores de sus dominios.

Por desgracia, había tenido razón.

Cuando llegaron arriba, los 3 Slytherin reconocieron a Neville, Ron y Hermione, retorciéndose en el suelo intentando liberarse mientras las 2 serpientes de piedra gigante los observaban.

Harry se acercó a los 4 intrusos que dejaron de retorcerse en el suelo cuando vieron que el ojiverde se acercaba. Harry vio que Draco seguía siendo Draco, por alguna razón que no entendía, pero no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para adivinar quien era.

"Charlus"

XENDX


	20. Chapter 20

Muy buenas gente, siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido algunos problemas con los tramites para la Facultad del año que viene. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo de hoy.

Hoy no contestare a los review públicamente, mandadme un mensaje si tenéis alguna pregunta.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 20 : Verdad, Protección y interrogatorio.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry, Daphne y Blaise se quedaron mirando a los 4 intrusos con miradas serias mientras que 'Draco', Ron y Hermione les devolvían la mirada aterrados. Neville solo podía mirar a Harry nervioso y con aire culpable.

El ojiverde se quedo mirando a los niños de 12 años frente a el y soltó un suspiro cansado. "Vale, lo admito, no lo había visto venir. ¿Poción multijugos?" preguntó mientras miraba a Hermione. La niña vacilante asintió con la cabeza. "Impresionante, pero ahora mismo tengo un enorme problema con vosotros." siguió antes de mirar a su pseudo-hermano pequeño. "Sobretodo tu Neville." dijo con seriedad.

Neville hizo una mueca y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. "Lo siento Harry, yo no quería traicionar tu confianza pero era la única forma que tenia de demostrar que eras inocente." dijo en un tono culpable.

"¿¡Inocente!? ¡Es un maldito asesino, un mago oscuro!" grito Ron aterrado.

Daphne resoplo. "¿Eres idiota o es que no has escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho?"

"Si solo supieras el pozo negro que era este lugar hace 5 años." murmuró el ojiverde con el ceño fruncido, aunque todos fueron capaces de oírlo. "En fin, tampoco es como si importara, de todos modos no vais a recordar nada de lo que he dicho." explico dejando en shock a los 4 intrusos. "Excepto tu Neville, tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre esto." advirtió Harry. Neville no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, no quería ver la decepción en los ojos del chico que le había ayudado tanto en su vida y veía como su hermano mayor.

"¿Espera, tu sabias sobre todo esto?" preguntó Hermione incrédula al Longbottom.

Neville solo asintió. "Si, me lo contó cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon."

"¡¿Y Estuviste de acuerdo con todo lo que ha hecho?!" preguntó la niña sin poder creérselo.

Neville no dijo nada pero tampoco hacia falta, Harry decidió tomar la palabra de nuevo. "De todas formas ya da igual." dijo sacando la varita, junto con Daphne y Blaise.

Los 3 levantaron sus varitas preparados para lanzar el hechizo de borrado de memoria. "¡ESPERA!"

Todos se quedaron mirando a 'Draco', que encima poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en Charlus. El pelo rubio platino se fue ennegreciendo a la vez que sus rasgos faciales iban cambiando y a los pocos segundos, el niño-que-vivió se quedo a la vista de todos.

El mago parsel levantó una ceja. "¿Que? ¿Quieres dar alguna escusa para salvar el pellejo? Digas lo que digas nada, va a cambiar."

"Quiero que me cuentes el porque hiciste todo eso." pidió sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Harry se le quedo mirando en silencio. " … aunque lo hiciera, no lo entenderías."

"Pruebame."

"…" el ojiverde se quedo mirando a su hermano considerando la idea. Los demás miraron entre los dos hermanos nerviosos sin atreverse a hablar hasta que al final Harry tomo una decisión. "Esta bien." declaró sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Luego miro a los golems. " **¡Liberadlos!** "

Las serpientes que mantenían atados a los niños se desenroscaron y se arrastraron de vuelta a su sitio, sin embargo, la entrada de la sala común seguía bloqueada y con 2 serpientes gigantes de piedra montando guardia.

Los 4 intrusos se levantaron nerviosos y siguieron a los 3 Slytherin hacia unos sillones en una esquina de la sala común. Esta conversación los iba a sorprender y mucho.

 **XxxXxxX**

En la isla de Wight, en lo profundo del pantano que ocupaba una gran zona de la isla, se encontraba la mansión Slytherin. El Hogar del famoso mago parsel y su nieto estaba completamente a oscuras a pesar de que seguía habiendo habitantes entre sus muros.

A pesar de la ausencia de sus amos, los elfos domésticos que habían servido a Salazar Slytherin seguían ocupando sus labores minuciosamente. No les hacia falta la luz para ver en la oscuridad, estaban acostumbrados a trabajar en la sombras, a ser discretos y a no ser vistos. Tales habían sido las costumbres de los sirvientes de esta casa durante generaciones pues tales eran las preferencias de su amo. Salazar no solo los utilizaba para mantener su propiedad en perfecto estado, también los usaba para espiar, recopilar información y, en alguna que otra ocasión, eliminar a un objetivo sin que dicha muerte pudiera remontarse a el.

Entre esos elfos, había uno que había entrado al servicio de esta casa hace pocos años, sin embargo había adoptado las costumbres de los demás elfos como un pez en el agua. Dicho elfo había servido antaño a la Noble y Mas Antigua Casa de los Black, sin embargo debido a la tragedia que acompaño la casa durante la ultima guerra, la Casa había caído en desgracia, condenada a desaparecer.

Por suerte, Kreatcher, se había equivocado por completo, seguía habiendo un heredero que pudiera reclamar el control de la Casa Black. Harry James Potter. El viejo elfo domestico jamas se habría imaginado que el hermano mayor del niño-que-vivió podría acabar siendo su amo, pero no se quejaba. Todo lo contrario, estaba encantado.

No solo Harry llevaba la sangre de Dorea Potter nee Black, una mujer que siempre fue amable con él al contrario que otros miembros de la Casa Black, sino que también era el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, el hombre que le había ayudado a cumplir su promesa a su difunto amo Regulus Black. La guinda del pastel era que Narcisa Malfoy nee Black, otra mujer a la que apreciaba profundamente, se había convertido en una madre substituta para su amo junto a su encantadora hija Casiopea.

Como si la cosa no pudiera ir mejor para Kreatcher, dentro de unos meses, con la liberación de Sirius Black, Narcisa y Casiopea iban a ser libres de ese bastardo grasiento llamado Lucius Malfoy. Sirius Black era oficialmente el Lord Black y tenia el poder de disolver el matrimonio entre Narcisa y Lucius, cuando llegara ese día, Kreatcher se prometió que iba a montar una fiesta por todo lo alto.

El futuro de los Black se veía brillante y Kreatcher no podría ser más feliz por ello.

Pero la vida tiene una forma muy cruel de joder a la gente.

Kreatcher estaba caminando por los jardines de la mansión Slytherin dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el interior del hogar de su amo. El elfo domestico se había entretenido demasiado cuidando los jardines y antes de darse cuenta ya había oscurecido. Kreatcher iba vestido con su esmoquin y unos guantes en cada mano sosteniendo dos cestas con herramientas de jardinería en cada una de ellas.

Mientras canturreaba una canción feliz y sin preocupaciones, un estruendo muy característico resonó por el jardín. Alguien acababa de aparecerse en el jardín y teniendo en cuenta que Harry aun no sabia como hacerlo, solo había una persona que podría burlar las defensas de la mansión.

Kreatcher se apresuró corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Salazar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. " _El amo Salazar por fin a regresado, el amo Harry va a estar muy feliz._ " pensó el elfo domestico. Había visto todos los problemas que había tenido su amo durante el año por culpa del asunto del FALSO heredero de Slytherin y se preocupó mucho por ello, pero ahora que Salazar había vuelto, todo iba a solucionarse.

Pero cuando llegó a su destino, la sonrisa se transformó inmediatamente en una mueca de horror.

Salazar estaba tirado en el suelo, su túnica esmeralda tenia manchas de sangre y su mano derecha … no estaba, y una fuente interminable de rojo no paraba de derramarse por el muñón.

Kreatcher dejo caer las herramientas inmediatamente y lanzó una bengala de luz roja con su magia por los aires antes de apresurarse a atender al anciano. Los otros elfos domésticos no iban a tardar en aparecer.

Kreatcher usó su magia para cauterizar la herida y parar el sangrado. Pero mientras estaba concentrado en su tarea, Salazar se despertó y miró al elfo a los ojos. "Kreatcher … no se lo digas a Harry." fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

El viejo elfo domestico se quedo mirando al anciano incrédulo sin saber que hacer ante la orden que le acababa de dar mientras decenas de elfos domésticos empezaron a aparecer y gritar como locos al ver a su amo herido en el suelo.

" _¿Que debo hacer?_ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry se quedo sentado en el sofá, con Daphne y Blaise sentados a su lado. Frente a ellos se encontraban 4 Gryffindors conmocionados y muy pálidos.

El ojiverde se había pasado la ultima media hora explicando con todo lujo de detalles como era la Casa Slytherin hasta hace 4 años y las practicas que ocurrían en las mazmorras sin que nadie hiciera nada para impedirlo. Después les contó la dura verdad, el hecho de que Voldemort seguía 'vivo' y sus partidarios estaban esperando impacientes el momento de su retorno.

Neville, a pesar de que ya sabia toda la historia, no conocía todos los detalles y aunque hubiera podido imaginárselos, la imagen en su mente habría palidecido con la realidad.

Hermione también se quedó horrorizada por los eventos pasados, la idea de que los adultos usaran a sus hijas como simple monedas de cambio y las vendieran para que fueran usadas como juguetes sexuales entre estas paredes la asqueaba.

Charlus, si bien conmocionado por todo lo que había pasado en la Casa Slytherin, tuvo un tiempo más difícil al oír que Voldemort seguía vivo. Si fuera a ser sinceró, estaba aterrado ante la idea de que el psicópata que intentó matarlo hace 11 años estuviera suelto por ahí, preparándose para volver.

Ron … tuvo una reacción más vocal. "Estas loco … estas completamente loco." dijo con voz temblorosa.

La única reacción que tuvo Harry fue levantar una ceja. "¿En serio? ¿La negación?" preguntó de forma retorica.

"Lo único que has dicho durante todo este tiempo son tonterías. ¡T-t-tu sabes quien no esta vivo!" gritó el pelirrojo.

Viendo que era una perdida de tiempo escuchar al Weasley, miro a los otros 3. "¿Y vosotros, también pensáis que estoy loco?"

Charlus y Hermione no dijeron nada, pero Neville se tragó sus miedos y su vergüenza antes de mirar a Harry a los ojos. "Yo te creo, siempre te he creído y mi familia también."

Ron miró de golpe al chico. "¿Tu también Longbottom? Entonces, también estas loco." grito.

"Ron, la forma en la que nos habló al principio prueba que todo lo que nos ha contado ahora es verdad." dijo Hermione llamando la atención de todos. La morena se sonrojo avergonzada por ser el centro de atención pero dicha reacción murió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry, y la culpabilidad se mostró en su cara.

Ron seguía sin querer escuchar nada y buscó apoyo en la única persona de su grupo que hasta la fecha no había dicho nada. "¡Charlus, di algo!"

El niño que vivió suspiro. "Lo siento Ron, pero … estoy con mi hermano en esto."

La respuesta del pelirrojo sorprendió a todo el mundo, ninguno más que el chico Weasley. "¡QUE!"

"Mira, el año pasado en clase de Quirell siempre me dolía la cicatriz sin ninguna razón. Cuando hable del tema con mis padres me dijeron que las heridas mágicas podían doler en ciertas ocasiones determinadas. En ese momento ni ellos ni yo sabíamos porque me dolía pero ahora veo porque … Vo-Voldemort estaba en la misma habitación que yo." dijo convencido, a pesar de que tuvo problemas para decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

El pelirrojo se levantó poco a poco y empezó a alejarse de todo el grupo. "Estáis locos, completamente locos, os han lavado el …" no acabó la frase, sin embargo miró a Harry con un profundo odio. "¡TU! ¡Tu les has lavado el celebro!" grito apuntando con el dedo acusador.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó medio divertido y sorprendido.

Saco su varita del bolsillo y apuntó con ella al ojiverde, Blaise y Daphne se tensaron y fueron a agarrar sus varitas pero Harry levantó su mano derecha para detenerlos sin apartar los ojos del chico Weasley. " Ahora, veras voy a liberarlos de tu embrujo. _¡Expeliar..._ "

En menos de un segundo y antes de que Ron pudiera finalizar el encantamiento, con la mano que tenia levantada, saco su varita desde la manga y lanzó 3 hechizos seguidos en silencio hacia el pelirrojo.

Ron primero perdió su varita, luego salió disparado hacia atrás por el segundo hechizo y el tercero le golpeó la cabeza incluso antes de que tocara el suelo.

El pelirrojo se derrumbó como un sacó de patatas en el suelo bajo la mirada impresionada (y algo temerosa) de los otros 3 Gryffindors.

Harry bajo la varita antes de mirar a sus, ahora, invitados. "Realmente no entiendo como lográis aguantar sus tonterías."

Hermione miró al ojiverde conmocionada. "¿Harry, qu-qu-que le has hecho?" a pesar de que los otros chicos no dijeron nada, también se lo estaban preguntando.

"Un encantamiento desarme, un encantamiento aturdidor y un encantamiento desmemorizante." explico tranquilamente.

Los 3 tragaron duro, ni siquiera habían visto al chico sacar su varita hasta que todo había acabado. "¿Y-y ahora que?" preguntó Charlus.

Harry miró a su hermano. "Ahora, creo que me debéis una explicación sobre porque os habéis colado en nuestra sala común usando poción multijugos." dijo mirando inquisitivamente a los 3.

Los 3 Gryffindors se pusieron nerviosos mientras se miraban entre ellos. Al final, Charlus tomó la palabra. "Todo comenzó después de que la gata de Filch quedara petrificada. Ron no paraba de decir que tu eras el culpable y quería encontrar una forma de pillarte con las manos en la masa. Pero como no se le ocurría ninguna forma de hacerlo, me arrastro para ver a Hermione."

Neville siguió a partir de ahí. "Los dos llegaron cuando Hermione y yo estábamos haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca. No se como lo hizo pero logro convencer a Hermione para ayudarles, yo me quede atrapado en todo el embrollo."

La niña lo miró furiosa. "¡El no me convenció!" gritó indignada.

"Pero te hizo dudar." dijo Daphne.

La morena se calló de golpe a la vez que la culpabilidad la estaba invadiendo. " … Si, en ese momento Harry era el único parsel conocido en la escuela y como Dumbledore se lo llevó pensaba que estaba bajo sospecha. Luego con el incidente de la serpiente en el club de duelo también descubrimos que Charlus era un parsel pero no pensé que seria lo suficientemente listo como para sacar un truco así sin que nadie lo supiera … no te ofendas." dijo mirando de reojo al pelirrojo con gafas.

"Tranquila, no me ofendo." dijo Charlus con media sonrisa, él mismo tenia que admitir que no podía imaginar un plan en el que implicaba controlar un monstruo para que ataque a los alumnos sin que nadie se enteré.

Luego Hermione continuó. "Neville me dijo todo el rato que tu no seria capaz de hacer algo así pero yo no le escuche por lo que intentamos encontrar a otro sospechoso … y pensamos que podría ser Malfoy."

"¿Draco?" preguntó Blaise antes de echarse a reír junto a Daphne y Harry.

Cuando el ojiverde se calmó, miró a la niña que estaba roja como un tomate debido a la vergüenza. "Vale Hermione, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ese niño es demasiado arrogante y estúpido como para poder sacar un truco así."

"¿Supongo que pensasteis eso porque toda su familia había estado en Slytherin verdad?" preguntó Daphne obteniendo varios asentimientos de cabeza. Luego resoplo. "Lo siento niños, pero toda mi familia también a estado en Slytherin y no por ello somos una familia oscura o relacionada con Salazar Slytherin."

"Eso va a cambiar en el futuro." murmuró Harry lo suficientemente bajo para que solo su prometida lo escuchara. La rubia sonrió y besó a su novio brevemente antes de volver a centrarse en los niños frente a ellos.

Harry iba a seguir con las preguntas pero de pronto su cabeza se ilumino. "¡Ahora lo entiendo! La razón por la que la poción multijugos tardo más en disiparse en tu caso Charlus es porque antes de venir sacasteis el mismo truco con Draco." declaró.

Los 3 sonrieron divertidos. "Si, dejamos unos pasteles flotantes en medio del pasillo donde sabíamos que Crab, Goyle y Pansy iban a pasar. Los 3 son unos glotones con los pasteles, solo tuvimos que poner una poción para dormir dentro y cayeron dormidos después del primer mordisco."

"Luego Ron, Neville y yo les quitamos un poco de pelo y usamos la poción multijugos antes de ir a interrogar a Malfoy en el pasillo. Cuando supimos que no era él, le pedimos la contraseña de la sala común antes de darle un pastel" siguió Hermione.

"Luego cuando cayó dormido, yo use la poción multijugos para transformarme en él antes de venir aquí con los demás." finalizó Charlus.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de mirar a su mejor amigo. "Quien lo habría dicho amigo, 4 Gryffindors rompiendo las reglas de semejante manera."

"Sí, con un poco de esfuerzo podríamos hacer de ellos Slytherins decentes." dijo Blaise con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Ron con cara de asco. "Excepto el idiota, es un caso perdido."

Charlus hizo una mueca y quiso defender a su amigo. "No esta tan mal, es un buen amigo."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Quizá, pero no por ello lo hace más inteligente." Charlus no pudo discutir ese punto. " Hermione sospechó de mi porque no había otra persona probable, Neville se dejo arrastrar con todo esto. ¿Exactamente, tu que pensabas sobre el tema Charlus?" preguntó Harry a su hermano.

El pelirrojo se quedo cayado sin saber que decir. " … no estoy seguro. Por una parte parecías el culpable más probable pero … por otro lado no me parecías el tipo de persona que estuviera en contra de los hijos de muggles, sobretodo después de lo que le hiciste a Draco. Supongo que me deje arrastrar en todo esto para aclarar mis dudas." explicó.

Harry miró a su hermano en silencio durante unos segundos antes de suspirar. "Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparte por ello. La verdad sea dicha, tengo muchos secretos y muchas de las cosas que he hecho no son del todo legales. Supongo que si hubiera confiado más en Hermione esto podría haberse evitado."

La niña se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza. "No no, yo no debería haber dudado de ti de esa forma, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mi." Hermione se sentía realmente estúpida por todo lo que había pasado. Había dudado de la misma persona que le había salvado la vida el año pasado y la había defendido de Draco cuando la había insultado.

"¿Así que estáis bien con esto, ya sabéis … con el hecho de que haya matado?"

Hermione y Harry se pusieron muy nerviosos con esa ultima pregunta pero Neville se mantuvo tranquilo y respondió. "Estoy bien con eso."

"¡Neville!" gritó Hermione indignada.

El chico suspiró. "Mira Hermione, esta claro que Harry ha ayudado a un montón de gente deshaciéndose de esos … monstruos. Las cosas que estaban ocurriendo aquí abajo eran horribles y la persona que puso fin a ellas era Harry. No Dumbledore. No Snape. Harry. Es verdad que matar esta mal … pero ya le has oído, se avecina una guerra y la gente muere en las guerras. Lo que ha hecho Harry es deshacerse de los mortifagos que iban a matar a cientos de inocentes. ¿Puedes decirme sinceramente que eso esta mal?"

La niña no respondió, había leído extractos de periódicos y libros sobre lo que había ocurrido en la guerra hace más de una década. Lo que hacían los mortifagos a aquellos que se les oponían era simplemente inhumano y, aunque le asqueaba pensarlo, tenia que admitir que estaban mejor muertos que vivos.

"No me gustan los mortifagos, papa me a contado lo que hacían durante la guerra …" dijo Charlus.

Harry suspiró aliviado. "Bueno, con todo esto aclarado, creo que deberíais volver. Aun tenéis que limpiar todo el estropicio que habéis montado." comentó antes de ordenar a todos los golems que volvieran a su sitio y volviera a abrir la entrada a la sala común.

Los 3 asintieron y se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

Lo que no pudieron ver estando de espaldas fue a Harry levantar la varita de nuevo y lanzar 3 otros hechizos directamente hacia sus cabezas.

Los 3 Gryffindors se detuvieron un poco desconcertados y se miraron entre ellos por alguna razón pero lo dejaron de lado por el momento. Charlus y Neville cogieron a Ron en brazos y Hermione los siguió mientras todos salían de la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando la puerta de la sala se cerró, Daphne y Blaise se quedaron mirando al ojiverde con miradas interrogantes. "Esta bien, que ha sido ese hechizo que les has lanzado." preguntó Blaise.

Harry sonrió. "Un encanto de dilucion de memoria, el recuerdo de este momento se quedara demasiado disperso para que puedan recordarlo con claridad en cuanto despierten mañana. Incluso un maestro legimens no podría encontrar nada.

Daphne estrechó los ojos. "¿Crees que podrían delatarte?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "No estoy seguro y es por eso que he lanzado el encanto. Neville ya sabia todo esto pero tenia que hechizarlo también para que los demás no sospecharan. Si Neville fuera el único que pudiera recordar esta noche, los otros verían que algo anda mal. Lo único que recordaran es que entraron en nuestra sala común, nada más."

"Pero a Ron le has echado un encanto de desmemorizacion. ¿Porque?" preguntó Blaise.

"Porque cabe la posibilidad de que pueda reclutar a Charlus y Hermione a nuestra causa y con ello a mis padres. Ron es simplemente un idiota sin valor demasiado cegado para ver la verdad o ser de utilidad, es por eso que simplemente le he borrado la memoria. Charlus y Hermione recordaran esta conversación cuando sea el momento y entonces también desharé el encanto que eche en Neville." explico.

"¿No estas siendo un poco paranoico?" preguntó Daphne.

Harry resoplo. "Severus me contó que Dumbledore tiene la mala costumbre de hurgar en los recuerdos de los alumnos cuando esta seguro que no conocen Occlumencia. No estoy seguro de si Charlus conoce el arte pero Hermione es hija de muggles y seguro que ni siquiera sabe que existen magos lo suficientemente hábiles como para hurgar en sus recuerdos. No pienso tomar riesgos."

Blaise y Daphne fruncieron el ceño. Si alguien fuera a descubrir eso, ni siquiera Dumbledore se libraría de una larga temporada en Azkaban. Mirar los recuerdos de los niños de forma ilegal esta muy mal visto, por desgracia solo era punible si te pillaban.

Por ahora todos disidieron irse a la cama, había sido una noche llena de sorpresas y acontecimientos. Harry sobretodo se prometió de no volver a bajar la guardia nunca más. Si hubiera estado atento se habría dado cuenta que las reacciones de los 4 no eran normales y se habría callado antes de despacharlos a otra parte. El mago parsel se había vuelto complaciente y había cometido un error, uno que pudo corregir a tiempo pero que no obstante podría haberle costado muy caro.

No iba a suceder otra vez.

 **XxxXxxX**

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron rápidamente y son incidentes. Por suerte para Harry y su grupo, efectivamente, los 4 Gryffindor no podían acordarse de nada, solo que habían entrado en la sala común de Slytherin y a partir de ahí todo estaba en blanco.

Claro esta, Harry tuvo que tener una larga conversación con Hermione y Neville sobre lo que habían hecho a la mañana siguiente. Ambos, a pesar de no acordarse de nada, pudieron deducir que los habían pillado. Harry dejó en claro que estaba muy decepcionado con ellos por haber sospechado de el antes de volver a tener una conversación bastante similar a la de la noche anterior. Hermione y Neville le dijeron sus razones por las que habían accedido a hacer esto y Harry decidió perdonarlos, incluso admitió que estaba orgulloso de ambos por haber logrado colarse en su sala común, fue puro Slytherin.

Ambos Gryffindor se juraron no volver a hacer algo así en su vida.

En cuanto a Charlus y Ron, los 3 Slytherin ni siquiera se molestaron en obtener una explicación, simplemente los ignoraron como siempre y ellos no dijeron nada. ¿Que iban a decir? Habían sido descubiertos entrando ilegalmente en la sala común de otra casa usando poción multijugos, más les valía mantener la boca cerrada y no molestar.

Harry se sintió un poco mal por Charlus, habían tenido por primera vez una conversación civilizada y el pobre ni siquiera se acordaba. Incluso pensó que abría podido ser el primer paso para tener una relación cordial con Charlus, por desgracia no iba a acordarse hasta que lo viera necesario. Hasta entonces, tendría que pretender que no le importaba y no hablar con el.

Cuando Roger y Sia se enterraron de la incursión de los 4 Gryffindor, realmente se quedaron de piedra al saber que las acciones del ojiverde durante los últimos años habían estado apunto de desvelarse.

El resto de las vacaciones fueron usas para estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S de final de año. Harry ya había estudiado tomo el temario del año y estaba completamente listo por lo que prefirió investigar un poco más el asunto con el monstruo de Slytherin.

No había tenido mucha suerte.

Otro asunto que había llegado a sus oídos fue la reunión del Wizengamot y los asuntos y leyes que se habían discutido. Como había temido, inevitablemente, el órgano legislativo de la comunidad de Gran Bretaña había decidido enviar a un equipo de aurores a proteger el castillo hasta que un grupo de guardias contratados expresamente por la escuela pudiera formarse.

La mala noticia era que con varios guardias pululando los pasillos iba a tener muchos problemas para actuar libremente. Sin embargo no todo fue tan malo como podía parecer. El consejo escolar estaba bajo investigación después de encontrar varias irregularidades en las cuentas de la escuela. El dinero que se suponía que debía ser usado para pagar a los guardias era insuficiente y eso había llamado la atención del Wizengamot. Había habido varias personas que habían protestado pero la facción gris había insistido y sometido el tema a votación.

No hacia falta decir que habían ganado y que el consejo escolar estaba ahora en muchos problemas, sobretodo cierta rata de apellido Malfoy.

Había llegado por fin la primera semana de Enero y todos los estudiantes habían vuelto al castillo. Estaban ahora sentados en el comedor después de llegar esperando a que Dumbledore les diera el discurso de bienvenida.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo al castillo. Esperó que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones y estéis preparados para afrontar el próximo semestre. Sin embargo debo hacer un ultimo anuncio antes de que podamos llenar nuestras barrigas con el suculento banquete." las palabras del anciano mandaron una ola de susurros por toda la sala. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta para silenciarlos. "Como bien sabréis, los recientes ataques que han sucedido a la escuela han puesto bastante nerviosos a vuestros padres y a los altos cargos de la comunidad mágica. Por ello, han enviado un equipo de aurores al castillo para protegernos y prevenir que un nuevo incidente suceda. Llegaran mañana y a pesar de que puede ser un cambio bastante incomodo, debo pediros que lo soportéis por vuestra propia seguridad. Gracias." finalizó mientras se sentaba.

La comida apareció entonces y todos empezaron a servirse. El grupo de Harry estaba comiendo con tranquilidad mientras estaban pendientes de la gran puerta del comedor.

"¿Cuando llegara?" preguntó Roger.

Harry se encogió de hombres. "Ni idea, pero Susan me aseguró que vendría así que no estoy muy preocupado."

Daphne se apoyo sobre el ojiverde mientras sonreía. "¿Así que es la tercera elegida?" preguntó llamando la atención y el interés de todo el grupo.

Harry se quedo callado unos momentos considerando como debería responder. "Me gustaría, por desgracia eso lo tiene que decidir su tía."

"¿Hablando de añadir gente a nuestro grupo, no creéis que deberíamos incluir a Cedric?" preguntó Blaise.

Sia se puso nerviosa. "Me gustaría, pero no estoy segura de que Cedric acepte completamente todos nuestros secretos."

Harry suspiro. "Si, quizá no le guste mucho la forma en la que me deshice de los puristas hace años."

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Yo le daría una oportunidad, no creo que Cedric sea tan rígido y ciego como para no ver que teníamos buenas intenciones." le dijo a su amigo. Harry iba a contestar, pero el sonido de pasos le alertó y miró hacia la entrada del comedor.

Los otros 4 siguieron su ejemplo y miraron hacia las puertas donde una mujer muy reconocible estaba entrando escoltada por hombres vestidos con túnicas negras.

Dicha mujer, a pesar de estar sobre sus años 30, era una verdadera belleza. Tenia el cabello trenzado en un moño de color rubio rojizo, ojos de color marrón y una figura que mataría de envidia a más de una bruja.

" _Mierda, ser una pelirroja cañón debe de ser cosa de familia._ " pensó Harry comparándola a su sobrina Susan.

La mujer se aproximo hacia la mesa principal donde se encontraban los profesores muy curiosos por su presencia.

"Amelia, me alegro de verte. ¿Acaso a ocurrido un problema con los aurores que tenían que venir mañana?" preguntó Dumbledore en su usual tono de abuelo.

Amelia por su parte, siguió con su expresión seria y contestó en un tono profesional. "En absoluto, los equipos ya están preparados y no hay ningún problema. La razón por la que estoy aquí es muy diferente." la sala se quedo en absoluto silencio, los alumnos intentando escuchar la conversación. "Debido a la falta de culpables y a los 3 ataques que han ocurrido en la escuela, el ministro Fudge me ha instado a tomar acciones rápidamente. Por ello me gustaría interrogar al señor Harry James Potter y al señor Charlus Liliam Potter."

"¿¡Que?!" gritó Lily furiosa.

La sala estalló de golpe, los alumnos hablando entre ellos sorprendidos pro todo el evento mientras que los profesores intentaban calmar a la madre sobre-protectora.

Charlus que estaba sentado al lado de Ron se veía aterrado mientras que Harry estaba mirando toda la escena con absoluta tranquilidad.

"Me temo que no puedo permitirlo Amelia." dijo Dumbledore. En realidad si que quería permitirlo, ni que fuera para obtener alguna información para hacer palanca sobre Harry. Por desgracia tenia que negarse y defender a ambos para no perder totalmente la cara ante Lily.

"Y yo me temo que tu opinión es irrelevante, si te interpones te arrestare por obstruir mis funciones como Maestra de la Ley. Por lo que cállate, siéntate y déjame hacer mi trabajo." dijo antes de girarse y buscar a los dos alumnos.

Dumbledore apretó los puños con fuerza y se trago su orgullo herido, nunca le había gustado esta mujer, era imposible de influenciar.

"Un momento, Harry y Charlus son menores, no puedes interrogarlos sin el permiso de los padres a menos que tengas pruebas solidas para hacer el interrogatorio. No tienes pruebas y no voy a darte permiso." protestó Lily.

Amelia miró de reojo a su compañera pelirroja con frialdad. "Quizá puedas prohibirme interrogar a Charlus Potter, sin embargo no puedes hacer lo mismo con tu otro hijo ya que no tienes la custodia del mismo." las palabras de Amelia golpearon duro y Lily tuvo que contener las lagrimas.

De nuevo, Dumbledore intentó protestar. "¿Acaso tienes el permiso del tutor de Harry para hacer el interrogatorio? Si no es el caso voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas." preguntó.

Amelia estrechó los ojos y contuvo una mueca de rabia. Estaba apunto de replicar pero la intervención de alguien la detuvo. "Eso no sera necesario Director, estoy de acuerdo en que me interroguen."

Todos se giraron hacia el origen de la voz y vieron a Harry acercándose hacia la mesa. "Señor Potter, me alegra que este dispuesto a cooperar."

"Harry, siento decirte que no es posible. Los interrogatorios se hacen bajo los efectos del veritaserum y es ilegal dársela a un menor de edad sin el consentimiento de los padres … o en su caso, su tutor." dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "A menos que dicho menor de edad sea consciente y de acuerdo en tomarlo. Por mi parte, no veo ningún problema y estoy perfectamente de acuerdo en tomarlo si es necesario."

Amelia volvió a mirar al Director. "Me alegra ver que al menos, una persona en esta sala esta de acuerdo en cooperar y no inmiscuirse donde no le llaman. Sigame señor Potter." dijo antes de dirigirse fuera del comedor, pronto seguida por Harry y los otros dos aurores.

La sala entera observó en silencio al grupo de 4 personas salir de la sala antes de volver a estallar a gritos.

Dumbledore se quedó sentado observando con furia a esa mujer que le había faltado al respeto de semejante manera mientras que Lily miró a su hijo alejarse muy preocupada.

"¿Creéis que todo ira bien?" preguntó Sia preocupada. Daphne no dijo nada pero estaba igual de preocupada que su mejor amiga.

Blaise resoplo. "Tranquila, Harry es como una serpiente escurridiza, abra pensando en todo al detalle. Estará bien." aseguró.

Amelia guió a Harry por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a ala más alejada del castillo donde se encontraban las clases sin usar. La mujer eligió una clase al azar y entro en ella seguida por el resto del grupo.

A pesar de que la clase llevaba años sin usarse estaba impecable, con el suelo limpio y los pupitres y sillas mantenidos perfectamente gracias a los elfos domésticos del castillo que limpiaban los rincones que Argus Filch, el conserje, se olvidaba.

Amelia tomó una silla y la puso delante del ojiverde, instándole a sentarse. Harry hizo lo que le mandaban mientras que Amelia se quedó frente a él y los dos aurores detrás suyo.

"Bien señor Potter, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo permiso de su tutor y que esta cooperando de forma voluntaria, voy a tener que ser mucho más minuciosa con todo." advirtió.

"No tengo ningún problema con ello." dijo Harry estando de acuerdo.

"¿Bien, señor Star, esta la pluma escriba oficial lista?" preguntó la mujer.

"Si Jefa." dijo uno de los aurores mientras sacaba un cuaderno de notas y una pluma. Con un toque de su varita, la pluma y el cuaderno cobraron vida y se quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

Amelia asintió antes de volver a mirar a su sospechoso. "Bien. Señor James Potter, esta a punto de someterse a un interrogatorio bajo veritaserum sin el consentimiento de su tutor. ¿Esta usted consciente y de acuerdo con este interrogatorio?"

"Si." contestó sin problemas.

"En dicho interrogatorio se le administra veritaserum sin el consentimiento de su tutor. ¿Esta usted consciente y de acuerdo con este interrogatorio?"

"Si,"

"Finalmente, dicho interrogatorio sera transcrito por una pluma analizada previamente por el departamento de aurores y escribirá todo lo que se va a decir en este interrogatorio. ¿Esta usted consciente y sigue de acuerdo con todos los términos?"

"Si."

Durante todas esas preguntas, la pluma fue escribiendo sola sobre el cuaderno palabras por palabras lo que se estaba diciendo tanto por Amelia como Harry.

La mujer entonces sacó una pequeña botella con un liquido incoloro dentro. "Voy a administrar el veritaserum."

Harry asintió y abrió la boca para que Amelia tirara el liquido en su boca. Harry prácticamente no sintió nada, era como beber agua sin sabor.

Pero entonces, Harry sintió su mente entumecida, sus pupilas se dilataron a tal punto que el color verde de sus iris era apenas visible y se sintió como flotando a pesar de estar sentado.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" preguntó Amelia.

"Harry James Potter." contestó de inmediato y casi sin darse cuenta.

"¿Fecha de Nacimiento?"

"31 de Julio de 1987 ."

Amelia asintió a los dos aurores. "Se consta en acta que el sospechoso esta bajo los efectos del veritaserum." dijo antes de volver a mirar a Harry. "¿Eres el Heredero de Slytherin?"

Harry tardo 3 segundos en contestar mientras batallaba en su mente para encontrar una respuesta alternativa. "Yo no abrí la Cámara Secreta si es lo que esta preguntando."

Amelia levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada sobre su respuesta. "¿Sabes quien podría haber abierto la Cámara Secreta?"

"No."

"¿Sabes lo que es exactamente el monstruo de Slytherin?

"No"

"¿Tiene alguna idea de que criatura podría ser el monstruo de Slytherin."

"Solo conjeturas."

"¿Podría decírmelas?"

"Una Medusa, un Grootslang, un Boitata, un Hydra, una Cocatriz y un Basilisco."

Amelia y los dos aurores palidecieron ante el surtido de criaturas peligrosas que había citado. "¿En que te basas para sospechar que una de estas criaturas podría ser el culpable?"

"Asumiendo que la leyenda del monstruo de Slytherin sea verdad era una criatura que solo Salazar Slytherin podía controlar. Asumí que seria una criatura viperina debido a que los magos parsel podemos controlar a las serpientes siempre y cuando nuestra habilidad en la magia parsel se lo suficientemente alta y nuestra magia lo suficientemente poderosa. Dicha criatura también tendría que ser capaz de vivir durante varios siglos y tener la capacidad de petrificar. Construí mis sospechas en base a esas características."

Los 3 adultos se quedaron impresionados con el chico de 15 años. "¿Crees que serias capaz de controlar a cualquiera de esas criaturas?"

"Si tuvieran apenas unas décadas sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que el monstruo de Slytherin a vivido por más de mil años, creo que seria demasiado poderoso como para que pueda controlarlo." admitió.

"¿Tienes algo contra los muggles o los magos y brujas hijos de muggles?"

"No y sinceramente, me parece que cualquier persona capaz de criticar a alguien solo por que sus padres no pueden usar la magia es un total y absoluto idiota."

Los dos aurores resoplaron divertidos y Amelia sonrió ligeramente. "¿Te consideras a ti mismo un aspirante a mortifago?"

"No y desde luego no tengo intención de ser uno."

Amelia asintió antes de sacar otra botella de su otro bolsillo. "Administro el antídoto." dijo antes de abrir la botella y verter el liquido dentro de la boca de Harry.

Las pupilas de Harry volvieron a la normalidad y se sintió un poco desorientado.

Luego, Amelia miró a uno de sus hombres. "Final del interrogatorio." declaro y el cuaderno se cerró. Uno de sus hombros cogió el cuaderno flotante junto a la pluma. "Quiero que llevéis el original a los registros del ministerio y una copia al diario del Profeta. Después podéis iros a casa."

Los dos hombres asintieron pero uno de ellos expresó una duda. "¿Que vas a hacer Jefa?"

La mujer sonrió. "Aprovechare para pasar un poco de tiempo con mis sobrinas." los dos hombres asintieron y salieron por la puerta antes de cerrarla tras ellos.

Harry suspiró antes de levantarse con una sonrisa. "Menudo primer encuentro."

El mago parsel había estado a punto de soplar su portada, Salazar le había explicado que cuando uno consume veritaserum puede desviar las preguntas si siguen una pauta lógica. Cuando Amelia le había preguntado si era el heredero de Slytherin, había tenido un momento difícil en encontrar una manera de esquivar la pregunta.

Amelia le devolvió la sonrisa. "En realidad no es la primera vez que te veo, ya te vi más de una vez cuando eras pequeño."

El ojiverde se sorprendió por unos instantes pero luego entendió como era posible. "Ya veo, el tío Canuto te trajo alguna vez a la mansión Potter."

Amelia perdió su sonrisa de golpe. "Canuto, hacia mucho que no oía ese nombre. Me sorprende que lo llames de una forma tan cariñosa." dijo la mujer.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Es mi padrino y digan lo que digan yo sé que es inocente. Lo encerraron en Azkaban sin un juicio."

La mujer Bones también frunció el ceño con rabia. "Lo sé, llevo años tratando de sacarlo de Azkaban para que le den un juicio pero Fudge siempre me ha barrado el paso. Cuando presenté mi propuesta delante del Wizengamot, James Potter se negó públicamente y con todo el apoyo que tenia pocos meses después de que Charlus derrotara a Voldemort, rechazaron mi petición."

"Ahora entiendo la mala sangre que hay entre mi madre y tu." comentó.

Amelia gruño. "Hubo un tiempo donde pensé que era mi amiga, pero eso cambió cuando decidió escuchar al idiota de su marido y dejar a mi prometido encarcelado injustamente." dijo fríamente.

"En realidad es una de las razones por las que quise conocerte." explicó sorprendiendo a la mujer. "¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de sacar a Sirius de Azkaban legalmente?"

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par antes de estrecharlos de golpe. "Más te vale que no sea una broma o sabrás de primera mano lo terrible que puede ser una mujer Bones enfadada."

Harry tragó duro y asintió rápidamente. " _Nota mental, nunca joder a Amelia Bones._ "

Por suerte para el chico, la puerta de la clase volvió a abrirse llamando la atención de los dos. Vieron a cierta rubia rojiza que ambos conocían entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Amelia lanzó algunos encantos para mantener la puerta cerrada y insonorizada antes de centrarse en su sobrina mayor.

"Hey, siento llegar tarde, habéis armado un buen alboroto en el comedor." explicó. No se molestó en saludar a su tía, la había visto esta misma mañana en la estación de tren y sabia que iba a venir.

Harry resopló. "¿Te refieres a la parte donde estoy bajo sospecha o la parte donde negamos la autoridad de Dumbledore?"

Susan iba a contestar pero su tía la detuvo. "No intentes cambiar de tema." advirtió la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry hizo una mueca, la situación era un poco tensa. "Mira, la razón por la que quería veros a ambas era para … sabes, mejor ponme el veritaserum por la boca y pregunta." dijo antes de volver a sentarse sobre la silla.

Amelia miró con curiosidad al ojiverde y se sacó otra botella de veritaserum antes de verterla sobre su boca. Susan miró todo el proceso preocupada y un poco ansiosa. Harry había querido hablar con ella y le había explicado que, a menos que le pusieran una botella de veritaserum por la boca, no iban a creer nada de lo que tenia que decir.

Al momento en el que el liquido pasó por la garganta de Harry, sus ojos volvieron a dilatarse y sintió como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Harry James Potter."

"¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

"31 de Julio de 1987."

Amelia se quedo mirando al chico unos instantes más comprobando sus ojos para ver si la poción estaba funcionando bien y asintió para si misma. "¿Bien, que es lo que querías decirnos?"

"Que soy el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin …" empezó sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres Bones. " … que soy el Heredero de 4 Casas …" las dos rubias rojizas ampliaron los ojos como platos. " … y que Voldemort sigue vivo." toda la sorpresa desapareció de sus rostros substituida por el horror.

Amelia se dio cuenta entonces que esta iba a ser una larga noche.

XENDX

Vale vale, os he cortado en un buen momento, pero quiero reservarme la ultima parte para más tarde. Tengo planeado una reunión que estoy seguro que os va a encantar.

Pero hasta entonces, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.


	21. Chapter 21

Muy buenas gente. Para ser sincero, llevaba casi una semana con el capitulo hecho ... pero el resultado seguía sin convencerme. Creo que no le he puesto suficiente sentimiento a este capitulo o que podría haber puesto un poco más de drama, pero en fin, en el próximo capitulo habrá un drama de cojones. Eso, y una batalla épica, o al menos espero escribirla de forma épica. Tengo más o menos el combate hecho en mi mente pero habrá que esperar el resultado. Ahora que lo pienso, el próximo capitulo de Kumo no Dokugan Yoko tan bien estará el combate Naruto Vs Menma. Supongo que la próxima tanta sera bastante emocionante, pero bueno, aun falta un capitulo de El Veterano para escribir esas escenas. De mientras disfrutad de este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo constante y me alegra que os guste este fic.

 **Capitulo 21 : San Valentín Trágico.**

 **XxxXxxX**

* * *

Harry no era un cobarde, ni de lejos. El ojiverde, con 4 años había mirado a Voldemort a la cara con resolución, enfrentado a aspirantes a Mortifagos en la escuela que tenían 5 años más que él y aguantado el entrenamiento sádico de su abuelo milenario. El chico podía enfrentarse prácticamente a lo que fuera y mantenerse firma con relativa calma.

Excepto el día de hoy.

San Valentin, el día más problemático del año donde él junto a sus amigos eran continuamente perseguidos por las chicas y recibían decenas de dulces llenos de poción de amor. Sin olvidar la parte donde tenia que contener a Daphne de matar a esas 'zorras' y lidiar con los celos de Sia.

Harry no quería levantarse, preferiría quedarse en la cama todo el día y olvidarse de que esta fecha existía. Aunque este año tenia otra razón para no querer salir de la cama.

El ojiverde estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la mañana. Tenia su brazo izquierdo envuelto alrededor de la figura rolliza de Daphne, la cabeza de esta descansando sobre su hombro y con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la pierna izquierda de Harry. En el otro lado, en la misma posición se encontraba Susan emulando a su amiga y novio más reciente. Por ultimo, Sia estaba durmiendo encima de él con la cabeza descansando en su torso.

La conversación/interrogatorio que tuvo Harry hace más de un mes con las mujeres Bones había sido uno de los momentos más estresantes de su vida. A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del veritaserum, se habían inventado en las ultimas décadas varias nuevas pociones que permitían neutralizar los efectos de la poción de la verdad. Fue por esa razón que, después de su primera declaración, Amelia se había pasado 45 min comprobando que el chico no hubiera usado alguna contra-medida para contrarrestar los efectos del veritaserum.

Harry no la culpaba por no creerle, sus palabras eran difíciles de creer, incluso con el veritaserum en medio, pero por suerte, después de varias horas hablando, el chico había logrado convencer a Amelia y Susan de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Harry les había contado los sucesos del año pasado con Quirell y Voldemort, a pesar de que no sabia como había logrado mantenerse vivo había asegurado a ambas mujeres que su abuelo estaba trabajando en descubrir ese pequeño secreto. También había tenido que explicar todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar desde que tenia 7 años.

La forma en la que conoció a 'Hydrus'.

Como fue a Gringotts y descubrió su parentesco con él y su herencia.

El entrenamiento por el que había pasado.

Todas las cosas que había hecho en Hogwarts para eliminar las 'plagas' dentro y fuera de la Casa Slytherin.

Y por ultimo, y lo más importante, como pensaba liberar a Sirius de su aprisionamiento en Azkaban.

Fue una larga conversación donde tuvo que hacer numerosas pausas debido a que las dos mujeres mostraron abiertamente su disgusto (por los Potter) o su sorpresa y horror (por los Slytherin puristas). También tuvo que darles un buen momento de silencio para que pudieran procesar todo lo que les había contado antes de que pudieran tomar una decisión. Fueron largos minutos llenos de tensión para el ojiverde pero después de 10 minutos de tortura, tuvo su respuesta.

El hecho de que Susan este durmiendo con él debería daros una idea, pero la que creéis.

La chica Hufflepuff se había horrorizado por lo que Harry había hecho y había expresado abiertamente su miedo hacia él … hasta que Amelia decidió intervenir. Harry estaría agradecida con la mujer toda su vida, gracias a ella, Susan había sido capaz de entender la razón de sus acciones. La parte que la chica no lograba entender era que esas personas a las que había matado se habrían unido en un futuro al ejercito del señor oscuro y matado a decenas, sino cientos de inocentes. El ojiverde había transgredido un sin numero de leyes y eso les sentó mal a las dos mujeres Bones, sin embargo pudieron ver más haya en el hecho de que lo hizo por una buena razón.

Amelia también se dio cuenta de que había cierta química entre su sobrina y Harry, lo que condujo a una larga serie de preguntas donde Amelia preguntó/exigió al ojiverde cuales eran sus intensiones con Susan a punta de varita. Con toda la valentía que pudo reunir (que era poca teniendo en cuenta que estaba enfrentando la furia femenina cara a cara), le explico que sentía algo por Susan y que quería salir con ella para ver a donde les llevaba. Después de obtener la confirmación de que su sobrina sentía lo mismo por el ojiverde, Amelia le dio permiso para 'cortejarla'. En el mundo mágico la gente se casaba relativamente joven, sobretodo en las familias antiguas, por lo que lo que estaba dando a entender la Maestra de la Ley era que, si se sentían bien con ser novios, aceptaría su relación si decidían llegar al siguiente nivel.

No hace falta decir que Susan se puso como un tomate.

Por ello, durante el ultimo mes, Susan había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de clase con Harry y el resto del grupo. Había conocido en mayor profundidad a Daphne y Sia, que le habían dado la bienvenida en esta relación extraña con los brazos abiertos. El mago parsel se sintió increíblemente aliviado al ver que las 3 se llevaban bien, no sabría que hacer si sus chicas estuvieran discutiendo continuamente y se viera obligado a tomar bando.

El punto culminante llego la noche anterior.

Harry había prometido a Sia que pasarían la noche juntos en su habitación. Sia tenia sus obligaciones como prefecta por la noche y se suponía que vendría cuando acabara, el ojiverde le había prestado el mapa del Merodeador para poder esquivar a los aurores apostados cerca de la sala común de Slytherin. La chica también podía entrar fácilmente en la sala común de Slytherin, no solo sabia la contraseña sino que las serpientes que custodiaban la entrada ya la conocían.

Como estaba previsto, la rubia se presentó en su habitación a las 3h00 de la mañana … acompañada por Susan. Al parecer habían tenido la patrulla juntas momento en el que Sia le había comentado que se vendría a dormir con él y Susan en un impulso de celos, se había apuntado sin preguntar.

Fue un momento incomodo para la rubia rojiza cuando vio a Daphne y Sia desnudarse y entrar en la cama con Harry. Los 3 decidieron no hacer nada por esta noche a sabiendas que Susan ya estaba teniendo problemas para dormir con ellos. Al final, Susan logro desnudarse a pesar de su enorme vergüenza y meterse en la cama con los demás antes de sucumbir a su cansancio.

Iba a ser muy divertido ver su reacción cuando se despertara.

Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo que ya había estado un buena rato despierto. Había decidido saltarse su entrenamiento matutino a favor de quedarse en la cama con las chicas pero tenia la sensación de que si seguía así iban a llegar tarde a clase.

Harry miro a su derecha, detrás de Susan donde se encontraba su mesita de noche y sobre ella, su varita. Estiro lo más que pudo su brazo derecho y logro alcanzar su varita con la punta de los dedos. Lanzó un _¡Tempus! y_ en el aire aparecieron 4 cifras escritas flotando en el aire brillando en una ligera luz blanca.

Suspiró sabiendo que había llegado el momento de levantarse. "Chicas, despertad."murmuró de forma perezosa mientras se movía ligeramente.

Sia ni se inmutó sin embargo Susan se acurruco aun más sobre su cuerpo aplastando sus cuerpo sensual contra él. Daphne fue la única que siquiera se digno a abrir los ojos, suspiro con fastidió antes de dejar el cálido abrazo de su hombre y levantarse, quedándose sentada sobre la cama. La chica estaba completamente desnuda pero aun así no le molestaba estar tetas al aire frente a Harry, no era como si no la hubiera visto así un sin numero de veces.

Daphne miró hacia su izquierda y resopló divertida al ver a Susan tan apretada contra el ojiverde. La chica alargó su brazo y le dio unas palmaditas suaves a Susan. "Vamos despierta dormilona."

La rubia rojiza frunció el ceño antes de rascarse los ojos y abrir poco a poco los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa divertida de Harry y por encima de este, a su compañera rubia sonriendo juguetonamente.

Susan abrió los ojos de par en par, dándose cuenta de su posición y situación, antes de soltar un chillido avergonzado. Intentó separarse del ojiverde con rapidez y estuvo a punto de caerse por el borde de la cama si no fuera por Harry que cogió su hombro con rapidez.

"Cuidado Susan." dijo divertido el chico.

La chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras se tapaba sus pechos con ambas manos, a pesar de que Harry no podía ver su figura debajo de las sabanas (no era que le molestara, había tenido a la chica desnuda aferrándose a él hace apenas unos segundos).

Fue ese momento en el que Sia decidió despertarse. La chica abrió los ojos perezosamente antes de levantarse, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama y estirar los brazos hacia arriba, haciendo crujir su espalda y brazos. Con esa acción, la sabana se retiró, mostrando de la figura desnuda de Sia al mundo … y la entrepierna de Harry que estaba firme y dispuesta para el trabajo.

Susan se quedo mirando a Sia conmocionada por su falta de vergüenza por unos momentos hasta que sus ojos viajaron hacia el apéndice firme entre las piernas de su novio. Harry resopló divertido al ver su reacción, estaba seguro que su cara acababa de inventar un nuevo tono de rojo.

"Bueno, si queremos desayunar deberíamos ir levantándonos." comento antes de mover sus piernas con cuidado para no golpear a Sia o Susan y arrastrarse hasta el borde de la cama antes de levantarse. Harry se dirigió hacia el baño y no tardo en ser seguido por Sia que seguía con una expresión adormilada.

La rubia rojiza los siguió con la mirada casi sin poder creérselo, hasta que una risa Llamó su atención. Al girar la cabeza se reunió con la mirada divertida de Daphne. "Si vas a estar con nosotros vas a tener que acostumbrarte a estas situaciones."

"¿Co-co-como pueden comportarse de forma tan descarada? ¿No tienen vergüenza?" preguntó Susan.

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "Harry y Sia han estado viviendo juntos desde que Sia y su madre se mudaron con Harry y su abuelo. No se desde cuando han empezado a dormir juntos pero a estas alturas ya no les molesta verse desnudos." contestó antes de levantarse de la cama.

Susan se quedo con la mandíbula colgando casi sin poder creérselo. " _¿Tanta confianza se tienen?_ " se preguntó. La chica pensaba que ese comportamiento y confianza era más propio de las parejas casadas que llevaban años juntos, pero ver a 2 (3 contando a Daphne) personas de su edad haciendo eso mismo la deja muy sorprendida.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando frente a sus ojos apareció la mano tendida de Daphne. Siguió el brazo hasta ver la cara de su propietario y tuvo un mal presentimiento. "Deberíamos darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde." dijo antes de inclinarse un poco y coger la mano de Susan arrastrándola hacia el baño.

Viendo a donde se dirigían, empezó a luchar contra su agarre."¡E-espera, Harry sigue ahí dentro!" protestó.

"Da igual, de todas formas ya lo has visto desnudo. Si nos duchamos todos juntos iremos más rápido ademas …" empezó antes de girar la cabeza, sonriendo de forma sensual. " … ver a Harry todo húmedo y mojado es una delicia para la vista."

La rubia rojiza se sonrojó hasta las raíces mientras su mente empezaba a imaginarse a su novio bajo la ducha. Daphne aprovechó la distracción de su nueva hermana para arrastrarla hacia el baño y una vez dentro, cerrar la puerta.

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry, Sia, Daphne y Susan se dirigieron hacia el comedor con un poco de prisa. Los 3 primeros parecían bastante tranquilos mientras se dirigían a su destino, sin embargo, internamente, sentían fastidio a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar. Susan, a pesar de seguirles el ritmo, iba medio embobada mientras que su mente iba recordando lo que había visto esta mañana en el baño. La chica iba a tener sueño húmedos durante meses y se sentía muy tentada de apresurar su relación con Harry.

El resultado de encontrarse a Sia y su novio compartido a punto de hacerlo en la ducha.

Uno rapidito dijeron.

Los 4 ignoraron por completo a los diferentes aurores apostados por los pasillos mientras caminaban por los pasillos. A pesar de que a su llegada, los alumnos se sintieron bastante incómodos por estar bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día, después de 1 mes, habían acabado por acostumbrarse. Los aurores simplemente se quedaban casi siempre cerca de los muros, a la espera de problemas y no solían interactuar demasiado con los alumnos.

Claro esta había excepciones, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora.

Cuando el grupo por fin llegó delante de las puertas del comedor, pudieron ver a Blaise, Roger y Cedric con un aire muy incomodó.

El grupo se acercó para saludarlos pero una luz proviniendo del comedor les llamó la atención. Antes de saludar, cometieron el terrible error de mirar dentro.

Era y no era bonito de ver.

Las paredes de piedra gris del comedor habían sido reñidas de color rosa, lazos celestes envueltos alrededor de coronas de flores en forma de corazón, flotando en el aire. El techo que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior tenia ahora una tonalidad rosa mientras se podían ver varios cupidos flotando entre las nubes y confetis de color rojo en forma de corazón estaban lloviendo por todo el lugar.

El grupo recién llegado se quedo mirando el comedor con la mandíbula colgando sin saber que decir.

"Si, nosotros tuvimos la misma reacción." dijo Blaise.

"Lockhart." añadió Roger delatando al culpable de esta transformación antes de mirar al chico Hufflepuff. "¿Tu no deberías estar ahí dentro con tu novia?"

Cedric hizo una mueca. "Soy una persona romántico, pero esto es excesivo."

Harry salió de su sorpresa y suspiró antes de entrar dentro del comedor, pronto seguidos por todo el grupo. Caminaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, 4 personas entre ellos con aire lúgubre. Las chicas se sentaron sin problemas pero Harry Blaise, Roger y Cedric miraban los banquillos con una expresión de pura seriedad. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos mientras las chicas los miraban con expresión confusa.

Roger miró a Cedric que se encontraba a su derecha. "Tu primero." dijo con aire asustado.

Cedric le devolvió la mirada como si estuviera loco. "¡Ah no, ni hablar! Yo tengo novia. Si Cho me ve de esa manera se me va a caer el pelo."

"Todos vamos a acabar igual." dijo Blaise con aire solemne.

"De que os quejáis, he tenido que soportar esto incluso antes de ser un jugador de quidditch. Ahora solo sera peor para mi." dijo Harry abatido.

Las chicas seguían viéndolos sin entender cual era el problema hasta que Daphne abrió los ojos de golpe. "¡¿No habéis pedido que las devuelvan?!"

Harry resopló. "No es tan fácil Daphne, el entrenador dijo que generalmente puede bloquearlos pero en San Valentin es un caso especial, dijo que lo soportáramos por nuestros fans."

"Ya sabes, eso de que los jugadores debemos tener una relación sana con los fans." añadió Blaise.

Roger miró entonces extrañado a la rubia. "¿Espera, tu les has dicho que lo quemasen todo?" preguntó llamando la atención de los demás jugadores.

La rubia se encogió de hombres y sonrió. "Ventajas de ser mujer, le dije al entrenador que ya tengo novio."

"Y nosotros que/Y nosotros que." dijeron Cedric y Harry al mismo tiempo.

"Sois chicos, no es lo mismo. Las chicas podrían ofenderse si las rechazáis." explico la chica Greengrass.

Roger miro a sus amigos varones. "Podríamos largarnos, hacer como si nada." dijo con un toque de esperanza.

"Entonces los búhos nos perseguirían o volverían con sus amas con sus paquetes." dijo Blaise rompiendo cualquier esperanza del chico Ravenclaw.

"O amos." añadió Roger mientras se estremecía, pronto seguido por sus compañeros.

Los 4 volvieron a quedarse en silencio, rompiéndose los sesos buscando alguna forma de librarse de esto.

Sia, que estaba sentada a la derecha de Harry, miró a Daphne que estaba al otro lado del chico. "Me explicas lo que esta pasando."

"¿Si, porque están actuando tan raro?" preguntó Susan que estaba sentado justo frente a Harry.

Daphne sonrió. "No os acordáis de lo que ocurrió el año pasado?"

Sus palabras dejaron a ambas chicas desconcertadas por unos momentos hasta que por fin recordaron lo que ocurrió y lo enfadadas y celosas que se habían sentido. Los chicos de mientras, habían aceptado por fin su inevitable destino y decidieron sentarse.

A pesar de que no se habían dado cuenta, el comportamiento extraño de los 4 chicos había llamado la atención de los alumnos cercanos, excepto por los que estaban más al fondo, demasiado centrado en el altercado entre Charlus, Ron. Hermione, Ginny y Draco. El grupo no sabia cual era la causa del altercado y tampoco iban a poder averiguarlo.

Había una razón por la que cuando los alumnos entraban en el comedor solo tardaban unos segundos en recibir su correo. Los asientos de la sala del comedor estaban conectados a la lechuzeria donde recidian los búhos de los alumnos de la escuela así como todo búho esperando a que su 'cliente' se sentara en las mesas.

Por ellos, una vez las 4 estrellas de quidditch se sentaron, estalló el alborotó.

Decenas de búhos se precipitaron en el interior del comedor por segundos, volando como proyectiles directamente hacia los 4 chicos. Por suerte estos no los iban a atacar, solo los sobrevolaban, dejando caer su carga directamente sobre los chicos. Una vez hecho el trabajo volvían a salir por los orificios de las paredes, volviendo con sus dueños. Podría sonar simple y sin problemas … sino fuera porque después de 2 minutos el proceso seguía en marcha. Cartas, paquetes, libros y cajas estaban lloviendo sobre las 4 estrellas de quidditch sin parar mientras que ellos solo podían encorvarse y soportar la lluvia de mierda proverbial que se les había venido encima.

Después de 5 minutos en la misma situación, el ultimo de los búhos dejo caer su carta antes de largarse.

Nadie en el comedor dijo nada, solo podían contemplar incrédulos la escena ante ellos. Los 4 estaban, literalmente, de cartas hasta las orejas, un pequeño montículo se había formado a su alrededor, bañándolos con un sin numero de promesas de amor, admiración y regalos.

Bueno, 3 de ellos en realidad, Harry había caído de su asiento hacia atrás cuando un búho real había dejado caer un paquete directo hacia su estomago derivándolo y dejándolo en el suelo ahogado por su correo. Lo peor era que de las 4 pilas, la de Harry era la más grande y formaba un domo, ocultando su cuerpo tendido en el suelo hasta las rodillas.

Pero entonces alguien soltó una risita, provocando un efecto en cadena, y desatando una ola de carcajadas por todo el comedor. Los alumnos se estaban riendo de la escena surrealista que había ocurrido frente a ellos … bueno, al menos la casi totalidad de los chicos. Muchas de las chicas entre las mesas que estaban rojas hasta las raíces debido a que entre esas pilas de cartas se encontraban las suyas propias.

Charlus solo se había reído durante unos segundos tendido en el suelo hasta que recordó lo que le había pasado hace unos instantes.

Había entrado en el comedor, viendo horrorizado todos los cambios que había hecho Lockhart el inútil antes de sentarse con Ron, Hermione y Neville. A pesar de que su plan de investigar a su hermano había fallado, había encontrado muy buena compañía con estos dos y quería seguir viéndolos y … quizás si ellos querían, ser amigos. Hermione y Neville se habían dado cuenta del cambio de comportamiento en el joven Potter y habían decidido, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el primer año, darle una oportunidad. Ron no estaba muy contento con esto pero cerró sabiamente la boca (para variar).

Habían estado muy tranquilos, discutiendo sobre el diario de Tom Ryddle que habían encontrado en el baño de Myrtle hasta que Malfoy y sus esbirros llegaron. El rubio había cogido el diario de las manos de Charlus buscando problemas con ellos. El pelirrojo con gafas uso un hechizo para arrebatarle el diario y habían estado a punto de pelearse a punta de varita hasta que esa … 'cosa' llego.

Para hacer peor la mañana, Lockhart había soltado por el castillo sus 'cupidos' (nomos de jardín amaestrados para hablar y repartir mensajes) por el castillo para que distribuyeran sus cartas de amor que les encargaban. Nadie en su sano juicio habría encargado esos bichos que se declararan por ellos … nadie excepto la más desesperada de las personas y una de ellas era Ginny Weasley que había estado sentada al lado de los 4 Gryffindor.

Un cupido había llegado, parando la pelea en seco diciendo que tenia un mensaje de amor para él. Claro esta, queriendo evitarse la humillación frente al Malfoy había intentado escapar solo para ser derribado y retenido por sus piernas por el gnomo sorprendentemente fuerte. Había estado apunto de cantar un poema de amor frente a todo el mundo cuando los búhos se habían derramado en el comedor, ahogando la voz del gnomo y salvando a Charlus de una humillación que habría durado semanas. Charlus le debía una bien, pero bien gorda a su hermano mayor.

Lockhart había mirado todo el acontecimiento verde de envidia. En toda su carrera como escritor, jamas había sido 'literalmente' inundado por el correo de sus fans y era una de sus sueños. Ver a 4 'niños' que ni siquiera habían llegado a la pubertad superarlo de esa manera le carcomía el interior. Quizá algo tenia que ver el hecho de que, fuera del Reino Unido, todo los magos con dos dedos de frente consideraban a Lockhart como un farsante y un charlatán mientras que los 4 chicos tenían seguidores por todo el mundo que los admiraban por su increíble juego a pesar de su edad.

Las ultimas personas que habían tenido una reacción digna de mención habían sido Lily y James Potter.

James había sido asignado a la protección del castillo junto a su compañero actual Frank Longbottom. La relación entre los dos había sido tensa durante los últimos meses, Frank seguía mirando mal al patriarca Potter por haber abandonado a su primogénito y James estaba enfadado con el patriarca Longbottom porque se negaba a decirle que se traía entre manos con su hijo. Pero a pesar de la tensión, habían sabido trabajar bien juntos a pesar de que la relación entre los dos era estrictamente profesional.

Ambos habían visto todo el proceso con la misma incredulidad que los demás presentes en la sala. Sin embargo, la reacción final fue la que los caracterizaba.

Lily estaba viendo, medio preocupada, medio enfurecida a su hijo enterrado en papel para escribir y papel regalo. Estaba medio preocupada que Harry se estuviera ahogando bajo esa pila mientras una parte más oscura de si misma se sentía enfurecida al pensar que cientos sino miles de chicas de vete tu a saber donde querían hacer avances a su bebe.

Pero al contrario que su mujer, que tenia una expresión iracunda, James tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El hombre no podía evitarlo, era un hombre adulto, casado y fiel a su esposa, pero eso no quitaba que el niño que seguía vivo en su interior, estaba saltando de alegría y orgullo al ver toda la atención que había recogido su hijo con los pollitos.

"Ese es mi hijo." dijo sin pensar.

"¡QUE!" grito mirando con fuego en los ojos a su marido.

"Mierda." murmuro poniéndose blanco como un fantasma.

Por suerte se salvo de la ira impía de su mujer cuando otro grito llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

"¡¿CEDRIC ROBERT DIGGORY, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!"

Todos giraron su cabezas hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se podía ver a un Cho Chang furiosa al ver toda la atención que tenia su novio con sus fans antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su novio.

Como un geiser, la cabeza del chico salió disparada de la pila de cartas y como pudo se giro mirando aterrado y impotente como se acercaba su novia. "C-Cho, puedo explicarlo."

La reacción de su amigo pareció despertar a los otros tres mientras empezaban a salir como podían de sus pilas de cartas. Roger empezó a sacar a la fuerza las cartas, mandándolas a volar en busca de aire mientras que Blaise simplemente se quita las que tenia en la parte de arriba y sacó la cabeza sin demasiados problemas.

Harry por su parte, empezó a enderezarse, moviendo toda la pila de lado a lado hasta que supo ver su cabeza enterrada a la vista mientras sus hombros seguían enterrados. Con un bufido, saco la carta que se le había metido en la boca antes de mirar al vació con un profundo fastidio. "Odio San Valentin."

 **XxxXxxX**

"Definitivamente, odio San Valentin." repitió por segunda vez en el día el ojiverde mientras que algunos elfos empezaban a hacer desaparecer las cartas, regalos y paquetes, llevándolos a las habitaciones de sus propietarios.

Era la hora del almuerzo y por segunda vez en el día, había sido enterrado por su correo. Cuando el orden había vuelto en el comedor (y la furia de Cho había sido apaciguada), los profesores habían convocado a varios elfos domésticos con instrucciones para que enviaran todo el correo a la habitación de sus dueños … después de una minuciosa inspección. Todos los profesores estaban dispuestos a apostar el sueldo de todo 1 año a que había como mínimo 10 artículos imbuidos con amortentia o alguna otra clase de poción de amor. Fue un alivio para los 4 chicos, sobretodo porque no tendrían que llevar la enorme pila de cartas hasta sus habitaciones, abría sido un infierno, sobretodo para Roger pues su habitación se encontraba en lo alto de una torre.

Pero esto no había acabado, hace una semana habían recibido una carta de su entrenador, dándoles la fecha del primer entrenamiento del equipo Nacional de Quidditch y advirtiéndoles sobre el correo que iban a recibir. Generalmente, todo el correo que había sido enviado a los 5 (contando a Daphne) había sido almacenado hasta que volvieran al terreno de juego. Pero por lo visto, San Valentin era la excepción y el entrenador les había pedido que respondieran a todas las cartas que les iban a enviar.

Ahora se arrepentían por no haberse negado al igual que había hecho Daphne.

Por desgracia tenían que cumplir, algo sobre tener una sana relación con sus fans y eso. Solo que se habrían negado (mandando a la mierda al entrenador) si hubieran sabido que iban a tener semejante montaña de trabajo. Lo peor era que les había advertido que iban a recibir su correo en 3 tiempos para no verse inundados.

La intención era buena pero inútil por desgracia.

Los 4 chicos acaban de recibir la 2nda tanda de correo, que los elfos domésticos habían vuelta a enviar a una sala apartada para inspeccionar en busca de artículos peligrosos, y habían vuelto a sentarse con el resto del grupo.

"Voy a tener que dejar claro en algún momento que Harry no esta libre." dijo Daphne entrecerrando los ojos. Podía entender que tuvieran fans pero antes de venir al comedor, la rubia, Sia y Susan habían pasado por la habitación de Harry y leído algunas cartas de sus admiradoras (con su permiso claro).

Las 3 chicas estaban muy tentadas de encontrar a las remitentes y dejarles en claro que su novio no era un putero. Las 3 estaban en una relación seria con el ojiverde y no iba acostándose con cualquiera que se encontrara.

"Lo mismo digo." secundo Cho en un tono mortal haciendo temblar a Cedric.

Harry se encontraba entre Sia (a la izquierda con Roger al lado) y Daphne con Susan al frente. A la izquierda se Susan se encontraban Cedric y Cho mientras que ha su izquierda estaba Blaise.

Roger dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa justo al lado de su plato. "Y aun nos falta una ultima ronda de lo mismo." gimió.

Los otros 3 chicos suspiraron de la misma forma antes de proseguir con su comida.

Al lado de la gran mesa de Slytherin, se encontraban los Gryffindor hablando y riendo sin un cuidado en el mundo. Pero unas pocas excepciones, en concreto, Charlus, Ron, Hermione y Neville.

Los 4 tenían unas caras muy serias mientras reflexionaban en quien podría ser el culpable. Justo antes de venir a comer, el grupo había subido hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor para coger los libros necesarios para las clases de la tarde, solo para encontrarse con el dormitorio masculino de los de 2ndo año totalmente patas arriba. Los colchones agujereados junto a los cojines y todos los baúles abiertos de par en par con la casi totalidad de su contenido esparcido por el suelo.

Claro esta, Neville, Ron y Charlus empezaron a rebuscar sus cosas para ver si les habían robado algo y poco después se les unió Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban tardando mucho y subió para ver lo que estaba pasando. Después de casi 30 minutos ordenando la habitación y inspeccionando sus pertenencias, el pelirrojo con gafas supo lo que el ladrón se había llevado.

El diario de Tom Ryddle.

Por esa razón estaban mirando alrededor de la mesa en busca de sospechosos. Hasta ahora no se les había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el heredero de Slytherin pudiera estar en su propia casa, pero la evidencia era clara ahora. Ron claro esta había protestado diciendo que podría haber sido otra persona, no era del todo imposible colarse en los demás dormitorios sin que pertenecieran a esa misma casa. Fred y Georg se habían pasado años alabando a Harry por la magistral broma que había hecho hace años al colarse en el dormitorio de Gryffindor durante el robo de las bragas del 89. A pesar de que el Rey de las Serpientes era un mago con una habilidad casi sin par entre los de su edad, había quedado demostrado que otra persona podría haberse colado también en el dormitorio de los leones.

El grupo había sospechado que podría ser Draco teniendo en cuenta el altercado que tuvieron Ron y Charlus con el Malfoy esa misma mañana, pero lo descartaron de inmediato. Rabian tenido clases con los Slytherin toda la mañana y no lo habían perdido de vista y teniendo en cuenta que el niño arrogante solo se juntaba con unos pocos que estaban entre su propia casa, era casi seguro que no había enviado a otra persona para hacer el trabajo.

Después de avisar a su jefa de casa del robo y lo que había pasado en los dormitorios, se fueron a comer y durante los últimos minutos habían estado discutiendo sobre quien podría ser el culpable. Por desgracia, seguían sin tener un culpable definido, algo muy frustrante para los 4. Por fin creían tener una pista sobre quien podría ser el heredero de Slytherin y habían perdido la prueba.

Por desgracia, una parte de ellos se alegraban que el diario hubiera desaparecido, sobretodo por quien era el culpable, según las palabras de Tom.

Rubeus Hagrid.

La noche anterior, después de encontrar el diario en los baños, el grupo había intentando usar la magia para desvelar los secretos del diario pensando que tenia una conexión con la Cámara Secreta, todo en vano. El libro había estado en blanco y había seguido en blanco a pesar de todos los Hechizos de diagnostico y reveladores que habían usado.

Fue solo horas después, cuando Charlus no podía dormir y había hecho un ultimo intento por encontrar respuestas que había tenido éxito. Había decidido escribir en el diario para ver si obtenía alguna reacción y sus esfuerzos se habían visto recompensados. Las palabras que había escrito en tinta habían desaparecido en seguida, absorbidas por el diario y nuevas palabras habían aparecido.

Fue ese momento donde Charlus se dio cuenta que el diario estaba vivo … o tenia consciencia propia como mínimo. El pelirrojo con gafas aprovechó para preguntar sobre el incidente de la Cámara Secreta hace 50 años. El diario no se lo contó.

Se lo mostró.

Charlus recorrió en carne viva las memorias de lo ocurrido hace 50 años. Vio no solo el aspecto que tenia Tom Ryddle sino también a un Albus Dumbledore mucho más joven y al (supuesto) culpable en forma de Hagrid cuando era un adulto.

Al día siguiente le comentó la visión a sus amigos durante el desayuno y cuando acabó, fue ese momento en el que Draco decidió darles problemas.

Pero ahora el diario y la prueba que Charlus tenia había desaparecido, dejando al grupo con las manos vacías y sin poder confirmar sus sospechas.

"¿Chicos …" Ron se veía dubitativo, casi sin atreverse a hacer la pregunta. " … creéis que puede haber sido Hagrid?" preguntó.

Charlus lo miró con dureza. "¡No! Os lo dije esta mañana, no puedo creerme que haya sido Hagrid." declaró vehemente.

Hermione miro al pelirrojo con gafas con una mueca. "Charlus, eso no lo sabes. El diario podría haberte mostrado la verdad."

Charlus cambió de foco. "Y podría haberme mostrado una mentira."

Ron abrió la boca pero la cerró de golpe poniéndose muy pálido antes de volver a abrirla. "Pero dijiste que tenia una acromantula. Son a-a-arañas gigantes con veneno mortal, mis hermanos estuvieron a punto de morir por veneno de araña." dijo estremeciéndose solo de pensarlo. El chico tenia fobia a las arañas desde que sus hermanos por accidente, usando magia accidental, transformaron su osito de peluche en una araña gigante. Desde entonces los gemelos habían hecho un sin numero de bromas al chico usando arañas pero curiosamente desde su incidente donde habían estado a punto de morir, se habían detenido de golpe.

"Hagrid es una apasionado de la criaturas mágicas, sobretodo cuando son extremadamente peligrosas. ¿Recuerdas a Flaffy o Norbert?" siguió la chica.

Charlus hizo una mueca, los recordaba perfectamente. El cerbero que había estado a punto de arrancarles la cabeza el año pasado cuando entraron en el pasillo del 3er piso por accidente. Norbert, el dragón que Hagrid había estado criando en su cabaña no había sido tan horrible aunque su fuego fue sin duda un gran problema en su momento.

"No creo que haya sido Hagrid." dijo Neville llamando la atención de todos. "No es por nada pero el hombre, por muy amable que sea, no es el mas inteligente. Dudo mucho que sea tan astuto como para trazar un genocidio sin que le pillen." dijo haciendo que Hermione y Ron asintieran de mala gana. Charlus lo miró con gratitud y un poco molesto, tenia una debilidad por el grandullón amable y jovial, el pelirrojo con gafas no creía que pudiera hacerle daño a nadie. "Ademas, si tuviéramos una acromantula suelta por el castillo, tendríamos una enorme pila de cadáveres por ahí y no a varias personas petrificadas."

Nadie pudo negar su afirmación. Pero entonces el pelirrojo Weasley se ilumino cuando una idea cruzo su mente. "A sido Potter."

Charlus lo miró con los ojos abiertos en shock. "¡¿Que?!" semi-grito ahogando su voz en el ultimo momento, ahorrándose la atención de los demás presentes en la mesa.

Ron se giro mirándolo arrepentido. "Tu no Charlus, Harry, tu hermano. Debe haber sido él." declaro.

Hermione y Neville gimieron con fastidio mientras que Charlus suspiró con cansancio. "Ron, por ultima vez, mi hermano no es el culpable." defendió el hermano pequeño.

"¿Como estas tan seguro?" preguntó enfadado.

Charlus iba a contestar pero Neville, se le adelanto, mirando al Weasley enfadado. "Porque no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo. Maldita sea Ron, deja de ver a Harry como si fuera un mago oscuro. Harry nunca a tenido nada contra los hijos de Muggles y odia a los puristas, le hicieron un interrogatorio bajo veritaserum y salió limpio. Ademas, tu mismo lo dijiste, salvo a tus hermanos de morir por culpa de unas acromantulas y tu familia es considerada como traidores a la sangre.¿Realmente crees que los habría salvado si le importara que fueran tachados con un titulo peor aun que el de un sangre-sucia si fuera un purista de sangre?" preguntó en un tono frio.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron, claro signo de que o estaba avergonzado o, el más probable, enfadado mientras miraba al Longbottom con una mirada oscura.

Hermione miró detrás de Charlus y Neville donde se encontraba la mesa de Slytherin y en ella, un grupo formado por los amigos de Harry. El grupo compuesto por 3 casas diferentes estaba comiendo mientras discutían y en ocasiones, riéndose de alguna broma o ocurrencia que alguien soltaría de la nada.

"¿Quizá podríamos preguntarle a él?" propuso la chica de pelo espeso.

Ron siguió su mirada mientras los dos otras chicos se daban la vuelta. Cuando el Weasley se dio cuenta de quien hablaba no tardó en saltar. "¡No seas idiota! Nos vas a delatar y entonces sabrá que sospechamos de él." exclamó.

Neville suspiro exasperado. ¿Que tan estúpido podía llegar a ser Ron? "Lo más seguro es que ya lo sabe, no lo llaman el Rey de las Serpientes por nada." dijo en un tono de evidencia, Harry tenia oídos por todas partes y el apoyo de la casi totalidad de la Casa Slytherin. Prácticamente tenia una red de espías repartida por toda la escuela. "Y por ultima vez, no a sido él. En vez de sospechar de él deberíamos pedir su ayuda, ha estado intentando descubrir el culpable tanto como nosotros."

Charlus se encogió incomodo. "Emm, Nev, no es por nada, pero Harry y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones." comento inseguro.

El chico Longbottom hizo una mueca. "Ya … aun así deberías intentar hablar con él. Tu encontraste el diario y fuiste tu quien tuvo esa … visión o lo que sea, sabrás explicar mejor esa experiencia mejor que yo." Charlus estaba considerando la idea pero aun se veía un poco dudoso. "Si quieres te acompaño." añadió para persuadirlo.

El chico tardó unos momentos en decidirse pero al final acabó asintiendo de acuerdo, cosa causo desagradó por completo a cierto Weasley y no hizo nada para ocultarlo. "Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me vengas con escusas cuando acabes petrificado." dijo furioso antes de levantarse de golpe y dirigirse hacia la salida del comedor.

Charlus observó como su mejor amigo se alejaba sin saber que hacer, se sentía un poco culpable por no apoyarlo pero en el fondo sabia que Ron estaba siendo un idiota sesgado por el hecho de que su hermano estaba en la casa Slytherin. Neville y Hermione ni siquiera miraron al pelirrojo, quizá se llevaran bien con Charlus ahora que había cambiado de actitud pero para ellos Ron no era más que una 'molestia' pegada a la cadera del chico Potter.

Neville puso una mano sobre el hombro de Charlus para llamarle la atención antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de Harry, pronto seguido por Hermione que estaba apunto de dar la vuelta a toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Charlus solo suspiro sabiendo que esto iba a ser una conversación muy larga.

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry se estaba frotando las cienes mientras consideraba todo lo que le acababan de contar. "Ya veo."

El grupo de adolescentes estaba reunido a cada lado del mago parsel y frente a ellos estaban 3 Gryffindor bastante incómodos. El grupo se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al comedor, un poco alejados de la puerta de entrada para no llamar demasiado la atención y evitar los oídos curiosos. Por suerte, ni los alumnos estaban tentados de acercarse y los aurores que vigilaban la escuela estaban en estos momentos comiendo en una mesa apartada en el comedor.

Cedric y Cho se habían ido pues consideraban que esta conversación no era de su incumbencia.

"¿Soy yo o esto parece demasiado conveniente?" preguntó Blaise mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

Charlus se sorprendió. "¿Conveniente?"

Susan contestó con una cara seria. "Quiere decir que es una gran coincidencia que encontraras un diario que te revelara de golpe quien fue el que abrió la Cámara Secreta, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que eres el principal sospechoso." explicó haciendo que los 3 Gryffindor se tensaran un poco, no habían considerado la posibilidad de que el diario estuviera ahí para que lo encontraran ellos. "Aun así, creo que es exactamente eso, una coincidencia."

Sia miro a su amiga. "¿Estas segura?"

"Nadie va al baño de Myrtle la Llorona porque siempre esta hecho un lio por sus estropicios y no para de llorar o molestar. Ese lugar es un buen lugar para guardar algo … o deshacerse de algo." dijo frunciendo el ceño en la ultima parte.

Daphne abrió los ojos de golpe. "El culpable quería deshacerse de la prueba que lo inculpa." dijo en un tono de realización.

Pero el ojiverde negó con la cabeza, si realmente fuera el caso, la única persona que quería deshacerse del diario seria el semi-gigante. "No, no tiene ningún sentido, estoy de acuerdo con los chicos en que Hagrid no puede haber sido el culpable. El hombre no es mala persona, solo muy ingenuo y carece de sentido común cuando se trata de criaturas mágicas. A pesar de que quizá estaba criando una acromantula en el castillo no creo que haya sido la que mató a esa chica hace 50 años."

"¿Estas diciendo que el diario de Tom Ryddle le mostró a Charlus una escena falsa?" preguntó Neville dudoso.

"Por lo que nos a explicado mi hermano, lo que vio se parecía mucho a un recuerdo que cualquier persona podría ver en un pensadero y los recuerdos se pueden falsificar. Por otra parte, me parece muy curioso que Tom supiera que Hagrid estaba guardando una criatura mágica peligrosa y lo delatara casi justo después de hablar con el Director." dijo expresando sus dudas. Tom quería quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones de verano pero el Director Armando Dippet, el predecesor de Dumbledore, le negó su solicitud. Por lo visto era demasiado peligroso debido a que el monstruo de Slytherin estaba suelto por el castillo, eso sin contar la posibilidad de que la escuela fuera cerrada debido al incidente. "Si tengo que hacer una conjetura … diría que Tom inculpó a Hagrid." declaró sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"¿Porque iba a hacer eso? … ¿Espera, quieres decir que Tom era el heredero de Slytherin?" preguntó Charlus.

El silencio contemplativo del ojiverde les dio todas las respuestas que necesitaban. "Pero Tom Ryddle no esta en el castillo en estos momentos, no puede haber sido él." refutó Hermione.

La chica tenia razón y Harry lo sabia, pero aun así … "Aun así sigo sospechando que puede tener parte de culpa en todo esto. La única razón por la que querría buscar algún culpable seria porque no querían que cerraran la escuela. Pero si realmente Hagrid acabó siendo declarado culpable la pena mínima por ello seria la perpetua en Azkaban." dijo haciendo una mueca.

"Podría haber estado ahí." dijo Blaise llamando la atención de todos. "En ese entonces Dumbledore ya había derrotado a Grindelwald y debía tener mucha influencia en el ministerio. El Director podría haberlo sacado de la cárcel, eso explicaría porque es tan fiel al hombre." la lealtad de Hagrid al anciano no era ningún secreto para nadie.

"Nos estamos desviando del tema." declaró Sia. "Porque no buscamos información sobre el incidente. En la biblioteca debe haber algunos periódicos sobre el tema."

"En realidad los hay." declaró Hermione. "Fue así como sospechamos del diario en un primer momento. Encontré una vieja edición del profeta que explico los detalles de la escena del crimen, aunque no busque más detalles." explicó avergonzada. En el momento había estado tan sorprendida por el hecho de que la Cámara Secreta había sido abierta hace 50 años que lo primero que hizo fue correr a contárselo a Neville en vez de ahondar más sobre el articulo.

"¿Espera, entonces porque sospechasteis de Harry siendo el culpable, el no estaba vivo hace 50 años?" preguntó Roger confundido.

La chica se sonrojó como un tomate. "P-porque era el único parsel que había en la escuela capaz de sacar todo este incidente adelante." dijo apenada.

"Tendremos que buscar en otro momento, por ahora tenemos clase." declaró Daphne.

"Tenemos el día libre, podemos ir nosotros." dijo Neville queriendo ayudar, Hermione y Charlus asintiendo de acuerdo.

Harry miró a sus amigos por unos momentos y asintió de acuerdo. "Esta bien, pero no os metáis en ningún lio." dijo con una media sonrisa.

Los 3 Gryffindor sonrieron, sabiendo que lo decía en broma y se despidieron antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Harry se quedó mirándolos mientras empezaba a sentir malestar en sus entrañas. Por alguna razón, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

"¿Harry, estas bien?" el ojiverde giró la cabeza y vió que Sia lo estaba mirando preocupada.

El chico sonrió. "Si no te preocupes."

"Sabes, creo que cuando salga de clases me iré a la biblioteca a ayudarles." dijo antes de mirar a su compañero de casa. "¿Roger, quieres venir?" preguntó.

El chico resoplo. "No gracias, yo y los libros no nos llevamos bien."

El resto del grupo soltó una carcajada. "Sigo sin entender como acabaste en Ravenclaw." declaró Blaise.

"Roger, tu y Sia acabáis 2 horas antes que nosotros, así que vete con Sia y ayudala." dijo Daphne en un tono que no dejaba en claro que si no obedecía, abría consecuencias.

El chico se puso blanco y asintió repetidamente antes de dirigirse hacia su próxima clase, cosa que desencadeno otra ola de risas en el grupo antes de que emularan a Roger y fueran hacia su próxima clase.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Tengo una teoría." declaró Blaise.

Harry giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda. "¡Oh!"

"Eres un alíen." declaró con total seriedad mirando al ojiverde.

El ojiverde contuvo las ganas de reír. "¿En que te basas?"

"En el hecho de que ningún ser humano seria capaz de estar en esta clase sin dormirse."

Blaise tenia la cabeza descansando sobre la mesa mientras miraba a su derecha. Estaban en estos momentos en clase de Historia de la magia. Como siempre, la voz increíblemente monótona del profesor fantasma, había dejado ya K.O. A mas de la mitad de la clase. Los pocos que aun seguían despiertos estaban luchando constantemente para mantenerse despiertos, apoyando sus cabezas contra la mesa o sus brazos y algunos otros intentaban en vano de no cerrar los parpados. Daphne ya se había quedado dormida mientras se apoyaba en el hombro derecho de su prometido.

Harry resoplo de nuevo. "La razón por la que no me aburo es porque casi todo lo que esta diciendo sobre las guerras goblin es pura ficción. Me divierte escuchar sus tonterías y compararlas con la historia real." si había algo de lo que Harry sabia, aparte de su conocimiento en la magia, era sus clases de historia. Salazar era prácticamente un pozo de conocimiento infinito capaz de explicarle los hechos históricos tales como ocurrieron y Harry siempre disfruto escuchar a su abuelo cuando relataba su pasado. También estaba el hecho de que el mejor amigo de su abuelo era el Rey de la raza goblin en Gran Bretaña y siempre estaba dispuesto a contarle como ocurrieron las guerras goblin desde un punto de vista más imparcial.

Es decir, un punto de vista que no había sido afectado por los magos arrogantes y orgullosos.

Aun así, Harry había aprendido toda la historia que figuraba en los libros para poder aprobar, incluso si no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que relataban sus libros.

"¿Divertido? ¿En serio?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Te dejare unos 'verdaderos' libros de historia y quizá entiendas porque me hace tanta gracia." le dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaise gimió. "No gracias, bastante ya tengo con esta clase." dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, por lo visto ya no quería seguir luchando contra el sueño.

El ojiverde se rió entre dientes mientras preparaba una replica, pero fue interrumpido por la abertura súbita de la puerta de entrada. El ruido pareció despertar al resto de la clase mientras se sacudían de golpe el sueño para que el recién llegado no viera que se habían dormido.

Todos se giraron entonces para ver a Snape entrar con paso apresurado mientras miraba por toda la sala. Los ojos del profesor de pociones se posaron entonces en Harry, Daphne y Blaise. "Potter, Greengrass, Zabini, seguidme." ordenó antes de darse la vuelta sin siquiera molestarse en saludar al profesor Binns.

Notando el tono serio de Snape, los 3 se apresuraron en guardar sus cosas antes de salir disparados por la puerta. Por suerte Snape no llegó muy lejos y lograron alcanzarlo mientras les guiaba a un destino desconocido.

"¿Severus, que ha pasado?" preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

El hombro hizo una mueca. "Ha habido otro ataque, varios aurores han muerto y algunos alumnos han quedado petrificados."

Daphne ahogo un grito con su mano mientras Blaise y Harry fruncieron el ceño. A pesar de que era una tragedia, era algo que se esperaban. Tarde o temprano iba a haber victimas mortales, era prácticamente un milagro de que ningún estudiante hubiera muerto teniendo en cuenta el incidente anterior hace 50 años.

"Cuantos." preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor.

"4 aurores, 3 de ellos sangrepura, este incidente se saldrá rápidamente de las manos." dijo antes de mirar de reojo al ojiverde. Harry, a pesar de ocultarlo bien, estaba dejando entrever su preocupación y Severus creyó saber porque. "Ni Frank Longbottom ni tu padre son alguna de las victima." declaro. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabia que había estado conteniendo. "Sin embargo …" el hombre se paro unos segundos, pensando en como debería decírselo.

Los 3 Slytherin miraron a su jefe de Casa con preocupación. "¿Que pasa?" pregunto Blaise.

Severus se demoró unos instantes en contestar. "Sera mejor que lo veáis." la respuesta solo agravó la preocupación de los 3 minutos después, Harry, Blaise y Daphne reconocieron la dirección a la que se dirigían.

La enfermería.

Harry aceleró el paso, rezándole a Dios que las victimas no fueran quienes él pensaba. Por desgracia, el hombre de arriba no estaba de su lado hoy en día. Una vez cruzaron el umbral de la enfermería, Harry miro conmocionado a las victimas mientras Daphne intentaba ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban por salir de su boca y Blaise apretaba los puños con rabia.

En 5 camas separadas se encontraban Charlus, Neville, Hermione, Roger y Sia.

"Los encontraron fuera de la biblioteca, a pocos metros de los cadáveres de los aurores." explico el maestro de pociones sin saber que más decir.

Cuando el celebro de Harry procesó lo que acababa de ocurrir, cerró los puños con rabia, los ojos del chico se pusieron rojos de rabia mientras su aura mágica empezaba a hacerse visible.

Fuera quien fuera el culpable de esto, iba a tener una muerte lenta y agónica.

Ahora esto era personal.

XENDX


	22. Chapter 22

Muy buenas gente tengo noticias.

HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS.

TENGO 23!

QUE VIEJO ME SIENTO.

No ahora en serio, sé que he tardado mucho en publicar pero he estado muy ocupado con mi horario. Apenas he conseguido rascar algunas horas para escribir. Creo ( y lo siento) que este capitulo os sabrá a poco y por eso me disculpo por adelantado (más explicaciones al final del capitulo). Tengo también el próximo capitulo del Veterano a medio hacer. Intentare publicarlo en cuanto pueda.

Espero que os guste.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 22 : ¡YO soy el Heredero Slytherin!**

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería, sentado frente a la cama de Sia con los ojos perdidos en el vació.

Desde que los habían llamado esta tarde, el ojiverde no se había movido de este lugar excepto para comprobar a las demás victimas del ataque en busca de respuestas. Había comprobado con su magia y la ayuda de Silena las condiciones de Roger, Neville, Hermione, Charlus y sobretodo Sia más de 100 veces. Sin embargo, seguía sin tener una respuesta clara o alguna idea sobre cual podría haber sido la causa de la petrificacion.

Harry había intentado una y otra vez curar la condición de Sia y los demás, hasta el punto de casi quedarse sin magia, todo en vano.

Era ya pasada media-noche, Blaise, Daphne, Susan y incluso Cedric habían intentado convencerlo de ir a comer algo, sin embargo, el mago parsel se había negado en rotundo.

Todos habían sido afectados por el reciente ataque, Daphne incluso había llorado un poco al ver a su mejor amiga postrada en cama sin moverse. Sin embargo, la persona que peor se lo tomo fue la que llegó unas horas después.

Narcisa.

La expresión desconsolada de la mujer le había roto el corazón por completo. Harry siempre había visto a la mujer como un pilar de calma imperturbable y fuerza, verla tan alterada lo había conmocionado al núcleo y recordado nuevamente su fracaso. Un fracaso que le hacia hervir la sangre que clamaba la muerte del culpable.

Los padres de las demás victimas también habían venido a ver a los demás excepto los Granger que al ser Muggles no podían poner un pie en el castillo. Los padres de Roger habían junto a Narcisa y habían pasado horas gritándole a Dumbledore por su ineptitud al igual que Frank. El patriarca Longbottom había sido asignado como guardia en el castillo y no tardó en informar a Amelia sobre la situación a pesar de la fuerte negativa del director. Hubo una ultima pareja que despertó sentimientos conflictivos en el corazón de Harry.

Sus propios padres.

Al igual que Frank, James, su compañero, había sido asignado para proteger a los alumnos en el castillo y se había tomado muy mal su fracaso, aun más teniendo en cuenta que una de las victimas del actual ataque había sido su propio hijo. Aun así, el auror Potter había encontrado la fuerza suficiente para arrastrar a su esposa inconsolable fuera de la enfermería en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Harry había sentido cierto pesar salir de su interior al ver a su madre en ese estado para su sorpresa. Los sentimientos que había enterado con respecto a sus padres durante tanto tiempo habían empezado a salir de nuevo.

Todo el drama había sacudido a Harry hasta la médula. El chico quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo, su lado razonable y calmado sabia que de nada le serviría actuar sin pensar. Por lo que eso había estado haciendo. Pensar.

El ojiverde había hecho funcionar los engranajes de su cabeza a toda marcha durante horas sin pausa a tal punto que no le hizo caso a nadie. Madame Pomfey incluso le había pedido que se retira por la noche sin embargo, no le había hecho caso y después de media hora, la enfermera había desistido en sus intentos de echarlo y dejo al Slytherin con sus reflexiones.

Harry suspiró mientras se frotaba las cienes intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Los ojos verdes del chico se dirigieron hacia el borde la cama de Sia donde se encontraba Narcisa sentada sobre una silla y con la cabeza recostada sobre la cama. El chico se acercó a la mujer y acarició suavemente su pelo mientras la miraba con tristeza antes de que sus ojos posaran sobre la figura de su novia.

La chica estaba completamente rígida, congelada en una posición muy poco natural. Tenia las dos manos frente a su cara una ligeramente más cerca de su rostro que la otra y sus piernas flexionadas como si estuviera preparándose para correr o intentara encogerse sobre si misma. Habían encontrado a la chica con un espejo en dicha mano y la otra mano cerrada en un puño.

Las personas petrificadas iban a estar bien dentro de 2 semanas, cuando las mandrágoras en los invernaderos estuvieran maduras, la señora Pomfey podría usar sus hojas para hacer una poción y revertir los efectos de la petrificacion. Pero a pesar de ello, el corazón de Harry se contrajo de dolor y miedo.

La razón de su dolor se encontraba a la otra punta de la enfermería, detrás de unas cortinas, se encontraban los 4 aurores que habían muerto. No era la muerte de esas personas lo que tenía afligido al chico, a pesar de que sentía simpatía por ellos y sus familias.

Lo que le traía dolor de verdad fue la sola idea de que entre esas 4 personas podrían haber estado Sia, Roger, Neville, Hermione o … o incluso Charlus.

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su novia postrada en cama. " _Vamos Harry piensa. Que se te esta escapando._ " se dijo a si mismo antes de recordar lo que le habían dicho. " _Encontraron a los 5 a las afueras de la biblioteca, los aurores estaban cerca de la ezquina de otro pasillo … Los aurores están muertos y los demás están vivos pero petrificados._ " Harry se puso a observar a los 5 petrificados repitiendo todo lo que le había contado Severus en su cabeza. " _Los aurores … estaban armados? ¿Habían tenido tiempo de sacar sus varitas? Puede que fueran los primeros en morir y los chicos tuvieran tiempo para intentar defenderse._ " se preguntó. " _Severus me dijo que encontraron a los chicos petrificados con sus varitas en mano … excepto Sia._ " se dijo antes de posar sus ojos sobre su novia. " _¿Pero porque? Sia es diestra y tenia su espejo en la mano derecha pero eso no le habría impedido coger la varita con la otra mano … a menos que ..._ "

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se acercó a la cama de Sia buscando su mano izquierda. El chico abrió cuidadosamente la mano de la rubia y vio entonces un papel estrujado que se apresuró a sacar antes de soltar la mano de la chica.

Desplegó rápidamente lo que parecía ser la primera plana de un periódico y miró detenidamente lo que parecía ser la portada de una edición antigua del profeta. " _13 de Junio de 1943 : Victima mortal en Hogwarts. ¿La Cámara Secreta, un mito?_ " Harry no tardó en leer toda la primera pagina y eso fue suficiente para esclarecer un sin numero de preguntas. "Myrtle Warren." ese nombre hizo sonar campanas de alarma en su cabeza hasta que se fijo en la foto de la portada. A pesar de no poder ver la cara de la victima, reconoció el lugar donde había sucedido el asesinato. "¡ _Mierda, Myrtle la Llorona fue la que murió!_ " casi le dieron ganas de golpearse a si mismo. Harry había oído que Myrtle era el fantasma más reciente del castillo y había sabido que murió hace menos de 100 años por las ropas que llevaba pero nunca hizo la conexión. "Soy idiota." maldijo en voz baja antes de dar la vuelta a la hoja de periódico.

Harry siguió leyendo lo que quedaba del articulo pero no encontró nada de interés, la mayoría de los detalles coincidían con lo que le Charlus había visto gracias al diario de Tom. Habían declarado a Hagrid y su acromantula como los culpables, cosa que hizo resoplar con despreció al ojiverde, el que llevó esa investigación debió ser sin duda un idiota. Eso o enmarcaron a Hagrid para sacarse a la prensa y a los padres preocupados de encima.

Harry estuvo a punto de dejar el articulo de lado hasta que unas palabras escritas al margen del articulo le llamaron la atención.

Señora Norris → Reflejo del agua.

Colin Creevey → Cámara de fotos.

Finch Fletchley → Nick-Casi-Decapitado.

Harry reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía de su novia y abrió los ojos de par en par por unos instantes para luego entrecerrarlos a la vez que los iris verdes de sus ojos se volvían rojos.

"Te tengo hijo de puta." murmuró en un tono furioso.

Harry se guardó el articulo en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la salida con un destino claro en mente.

"¿Señor Potter? ¡Señor Potter! ¿¡Adonde va!?"

Harry se paró justo a la salida de la enfermería y miró hacia atrás. Los ojos rojos se clavaron en los marrones de la señora Pomfey mandandole escalofríos por la columna. Pero no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió al oír las palabras que salieron de la boca del adolescente.

"A matar un Basilisco."

La pobre enfermera se quedo paralizada procesando las palabras y ni siquiera pudo decir nada cuando Harry salió por la puerta de la enfermería.

El mago parsel uso un encantó desilusión sobre si mismo y paso de largo a los aurores apostados al final del pasillo que conducía a la enfermería mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos sin hacer ruido hacia su destino. Harry no quería cruzarse con cualquier persona que podría pararle o hacerle reconsiderar sus planes aun si sabia que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, se había instaurado el toque de queda y sabia que los aurores estaban custodiando las entradas del castillo, las salas comunes y la enfermería. El ojiverde en el fondo sabia que esto era mala idea, cargar de cabeza sin un plan no era propio de él y había muchas mejores maneras de afrontar la amenaza pero la verdad era que no le importaba. La misma alma de Harry clamaba venganza y iba a tenerla.

Sia había sido su primer amiga al margen de Salazar y Silena, una de las primeras personas en querer conocerlo y reconocer su presencia. Para Harry, sus amigos y sus chicas significaban el mundo para él, y alguien había intentado quitárselos. No. La prisión seria demasiado bueno para ellos, incluso una como Azkaban. Harry quería acabar con los culpables personalmente, hacerles sentir el miedo mientras les arrebataba la vida de forma dolorosa y cruel.

Algunos podrían decir que Harry se había convertido en 'oscuro' pero al ojiverde le daba igual, hacia mucho tiempo que había llegado a una conclusión sobre la vida.

Bien y Mal eran conceptos humanos y podían ser diferentes para cada uno. Lo único que le importaba era proteger a sus seres queridos. Si para hacerlo tenia que convertirse en 'oscuro', en ese caso no tenia problemas para hacerlo.

Haría lo necesario para eliminar las amenazas contra sus seres queridos, incluso si eso implicaba matar.

" **¿Querido, estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?** " el familiar del mago había oído su declaración y sabia que se avecinaban grandes problemas.

La atención de Harry fue devuelta a la realidad cuando oyó la voz de su familiar y sintió como se deslizaba fuera de su manga izquierda.

" **Han herido a Sia y los demás, voy a matar al culpable aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. A él y al basilisco.** " dijo en un tono frio.

El cuerpo de la serpiente emplumada se contrajo ligeramente alrededor del brazo. " **Harry, un basilisco no es presa fácil. ¿Como vamos a enfrentarnos a él? Quizas seas fuerte pero si la magia de los ojos del basilisco es mas poderosa que la tuya vas morir¿No seria mejor pedir ayuda?** " preguntó preocupada. Silena era joven, pero aun así era una criatura mágica muy poderosa. La gente, incluso sus amigos, tendían a olvidar que Silena era una poderosa criatura mágica, con una piel increíblemente resistente a la magia, capaz de cambiar de tamaño hasta una longitud de 60 metros de largo y escupir fuego mágico por su boca.

Harry tampoco se quedaba atrás y generalmente podria enfrentarse a cualquier serpienta y salir ganado, ya sea al controlarlas o matarlas. Pero un basilisco, uno tan antiguo como el que estaba a punto de enfrentar podría llegar a abrumar incluso a un mago parsel tan poderoso como lo era Harry. Cabía la posibilidad de que los ojos del basilisco acabaran por matarlo.

Harry miró a su familiar y asintió. " **Ambos sabemos que soy el único en todo Gran Bretaña ahora mismo que puede mirar a los ojos del basilisco y tener al menos una posibilidad de sobrevivir.** " empezó. Silena no contaba, al ser la progenie de un basilisco era inmune a su mirada y su veneno. " **Ademas, he estado estudiando las características del basilisco durante todo el año junto con otras criaturas mágicas viperinas. Creo que tengo un plan que podría funcionar.** "

A pesar de las palabras de su amo, Silena seguía estando muy preocupada. Una cosa era eliminar poco a poco varios enemigos dentro de la Casa Slytherin desde las sombras y otra era enfrentarse cara a cara a un basilisco de más de 1000 años de edad.

" **Ademas, tengo otra razón para querer a esa serpiente muerta.** " añadió. La serpiente emplumada estaba confundida por su ultima declaración pero no dijo nada sobre el tema.

Harry por fin llegó al corredor del segundo piso. Empezó a dirigirse hacia los baños con la intención de cuestionar a Myrtle pero justo cuando llego al pasillo donde tuvo lugar la petrificación de la señora Norris, se detuvo de golpe.

Los ojos verdes del chico viajaron a la pared donde el anuncio sobre la abertura de la Cámara Secreta seguía ahí escrito en un rojo escarlata. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la más reciente linea que se había añadido justo debajo del primer mensage.

 **SUS HUESOS DESCANSARÁN EN LA CÁMARA PARA SIEMPRE.**

"Mierda." maldijo en voz baja.

" **Deben haberse llevado a alguien.** " comentó Silena.

El ojiverde se apresuró hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras él antes de lanzar un _¡coloportus!_ Para impedir que nadie entrara. Empezó a observar por todas partes, en busca de cierto fantasma llorica pero al parecer no estaba a la vista. "¡Myrtle!" llamó en voz alta. No obtuvo respuesta y decidió intentarlo de nuevo. "¡Myrtle Warren! ¿¡Estas aquí!?"

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada y decidió intentarlo una ultima vez, sin embargo los sonidos proviniendo de uno de los baños le hizo detenerse a medio grito. Empezó a oír el sonido del agua a presión luchando por salir en el primer compartimento del váter y de pronto, en una erupción de agua, salió disparada una figura transparente que se detuvo en medio del aire mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

La chica fantasma que Harry supuso era Myrtle tenia gafas redondas y el pelo atado en dos coletas laterales de color negro. Iba vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts y parecía tener la misma edad que él (físicamente).

"Esto es el baño de chicas.¿Quien eres y que haces aquí? ¿Como conoces mi apellido?" exigió saber con una voz molesta.

Harry normalmente seria capaz de mostrar una sonrisa falsa y hablar con calma a pesar de su furia. Sin embargo, en estos momentos tenia la mecha extremadamente corta y no estaba como para aguantar a la chica mandona. "¡Callate!" el fantasma se sorprendió tanto por el grito que ni siquiera pensó en replicar, los ojos rojos del chico Slytherin tampoco ayudaban. "No tengo para tus sermones, mi novia esta postrada en cama por culpa de la maldita cosa que te mato hace 50 años. Por lo que solo voy a preguntarlo una sola vez. ¿Como moriste?" preguntó/exigió el ojiverde.

El resplendor de sus ojos era tal que Myrtle se puso a temblar mientras señalaba al centro del baño. "N-n-no lo sé. So-so-solo miré hacia ese fregadero y vi u-u-unos ojos amarillos gigantes antes de caer muerta. E-es todo lo que sé." dijo aterrada.

Harry miró de inmediato hacia el lavabo en medio del baño, tenia varios grifos y picas colocados lado a lado de forma circular. El chico se acercó hacia el lugar y empezó a inspeccionarlo en busca de algún interruptor o alguna pista que podría abrir la Cámara, si es que en realidad se encontraba en el baño.

" _No, el abuelo no se arriesgaría a que alguien encontrara la Cámara por accidente. Debe haber algún mecanismo o encanto que solo le permite a él abrir la entrada._ " reflexionó. Unos minutos más observando los grifos, vio que uno entre ellos era diferente, este en concreto había sido forjado con el aspecto de una serpiente. " _Vale, ahora estoy convencido de que la entrada esta debajo de este baño. Quizá podría volar la pica entera con un_ ¡bombarda! _pero si es la única puerta hacia la Cámara dudo mucho que el abuelo quiera a cualquier persona entrando ahí abajo cuando les dé la gana. Como demonios se abre la maldita …_ " Harry detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la respuesta apareció de golpe en su cabeza y tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pica. "Soy un idiota." murmuró antes de retroceder unos pasos. " **Abrete.** " siseó.

Los grifos brillaron de color blanco y empezaron a girar, y el lavabo empezó a moverse. Los diferentes grifos y picas apilados lado a lado empezaron a separarse, avanzando desde el centro hacia el exterior antes de hundirse en el suelo dejando a la vista un enorme tubería.

" **Bueno …** " Harry se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de su familiar. "... **parece que solo tenias que pedirlo con educación.** " dijo en un tono lúdico queriendo relajar el ambiente.

Por desgracia para Silena, la rabia de Harry no se había calmado y sus ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia donde se suponía que debía estar Myrtle … solo que se había ido en algún momento mientras inspeccionaba el lavabo. Harry chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. "Fantasma inútil." murmuro por lo bajo antes de acercarse al agujero para inspeccionarlo. " _¿Debe ser el lugar por donde salia el basilisco pero donde esta la entrada para las personas?_ " se preguntó mentalmente. Miró por todo el baño en busca de alguna otra entrada antes de volver a mirar la tubería gigante. " _Parece que es la única entrada que hay, pero entonces el abuelo debió instalar algunas escaleras para poder volver a subir y bajar._ " concluyo. No teniendo nada que perder, decidió hacer una repetición. " **¿Escaleras?** "

A su comando, varias plataformas empezaron a salir desde la tubería, formando una escalera de caracol formando un camino hacia las profundidades de la Cámara Secreta.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, el mago parsel empezó a descender por las escaleras preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba.

 **XxxXxxX**

De vuelta en la enfermería, el caos estaba en su apogeo. Varias personas estaban gritando por todo lo alto queriendo hacerse oír sobre los demás o se mantenían en una esquina llorando de angustia debido a la desaparición de Harry.

"Jefa, te digo que no hemos encontrado nada."

"¡¿Me estas diciendo que un alumno de 5to año a conseguido pasar delante de vuestras narices sin que os deis cuenta?!" reprendió Amelia a uno de sus aurores.

"¡Los equipos están inspeccionando los pasillos y los terrenos pero no hay ni rastro de Potter!" intentó justificarse otro auror.

Narcisa estaba al lado de la cama de su hija llorando a lagrima viva. Maria y Maria Davis estaban intentando calmarla pero no estaba funcionando. No muy lejos, una escena muy similar se estaba desarrollando con Daphne y Susan mientras que Blaise intentaba calmar a las dos chicas. Lily también estaba pasando por una enorme angustia, abrazando a su hija Rosy como si fuera su linea de vida mientras que James y el recién llegado Remus estaban discutiendo donde podría haber ido el ojiverde.

"Maldita serpiente." dijo Ron.

"Hermanito …" empezó Fred

"... este no es un buen momento." siguió George.

"Todo esto es su culpa. Ha sido él el que ha dejado a mis amigos petrificados y se ha llevado a Ginny." dijo en un tono lleno de rencor. "Cuando le ponga las manos encima voy a …"

Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase pues Percy le dio una colleja tan fuerte que resonó por la enfermería llamando la atención de algunas personas.

"Cállate Ronald." ordenó el prefecto de Gryffindor. El hermano pequeño se quejo mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor de su cuello pero no dijo nada más.

Los 3 hermanos Weasley solo pudieron mirar con decepción al pequeño.

En una esquina se encontraban los 4 jefes de Casa y la enfermera de la escuela discutiendo sobre la desaparición de los 2 alumnos.

"De todas las imprudencias que podría haber hecho, esta se lleva la palma. ¡¿Como se le ocurre ir tras un basilisco por si solo?!" grito McGonagall muerta de preocupación.

"Vamos Minerva, estoy seguro que el señor Potter tenia sus razones." intentó defender Flitwick. El semi-goblin conocía lo suficientemente bien al ojiverde como para ver que el chico no haría semejante imprudencia sin razón.

"Podría haberlo detenido." se lamentó Amapola llena de remordimientos. "Podría haberle parado pero quede congelada sin hacer nada."

Pomona se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. "No es tu culpa querida, cualquiera se habría quedado de piedra en tu situación."

Snape se mantuvo en silencio considerando si debería darles alguna explicación. El profesor de pociones conocía muy bien al mago parsel y ya podía imaginarse lo que había pasado. De alguna manera, Harry había encontrado la ubicación de la Cámara Secreta y había decidido ir solo preso de la ira. Generalmente, Harry era una persona fría, calculadora y tranquila frente a las adversidades, sin embargo todas esas cualidades desaparecían por completo cuando involucraban a sus seres queridos. Ahora casi podía imaginarse al chico de su Casa yendo de cara con intenciones no muy santas a por la persona que había dejado a sus amigos petrificados.

Snape sintió un atisbo de piedad por responsable.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y dejando paso a una pareja de pelirrojos muy preocupados.

"¡¿Donde esta mi hija?!" gritó Molly Weasley casi histérica.

Amelia suspiro sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. "Señora Weasley, le pido por favor que se calme …"

"¡No me pidas que me calme!" gritó de nuevo. "¡Primero las acromantulas hace 3 años y ahora esto! ¿¡Que clase de escuela es esta?! ¿¡Donde esta Dumbledore?!"

Amelia hizo una mueca de dolor, sus oídos empezaban a dolerle. "Dumbledore ha sido convocado por el Consejo Escolar y no podrá estar presente durante unas horas." el director había sido llamado a altas horas de la noche y nadie sabia la razón.

"Señora Bones." Arthur Weasley se acercó a la Maestra de la Ley. "¿Que le ha pasado a nuestra hija? Lo único que nos han dicho es que ha desaparecido." pregunto mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Amelia miró con un deje de piedad al padre preocupado antes de hablar. "Lo siento Arthur, pero tu hija parece haber sido secuestrada por el monstruo de Slytherin y no sabemos donde esta." Molly soltó un grito desesperado al oír sus palabras y abrazó a su marido que se había vuelto blanco como un fantasma.

El patriarca Weasley respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, antes de proseguir. "Tenéis alguna pista, alguna idea de donde podría haber ido o 'que' es el responsable."

Con gran pesar, Amelia negó con la cabeza. "Por desgracia no, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que la criatura responsable es un basilisco." ahora si que parecía que Arthur iba a desmayarse. "La única persona que podría saber el paradero de su hija es Harry Potter, por desgracia, el chico ha ido tras el basilisco por su cuenta." todos pudieron oír entonces los lamentos de Narcisa y Lily.

Remus volvió a mirar a su amigo. "Me he escapado hace un rato para ir a la oficina de Filch en busca del mapa pero a desaparecido."

"¿Estas seguro?"

El hombres suspiro. "Sí James, lo siento. ¿Quizá podríamos crear otro para rastrear a Harry?"

James hizo una mueca. "Tardaríamos días y no tenemos tiempo."dijo en un tono frustrado.

Todos en la salla siguieron discutiendo y debatiendo varias soluciones mientras que otros rezaban con todas su fuerzas, con la esperanza de que Harry iba a estar bien.

 **XxxXxxX**

El mago parsel fue caminando a través del túnel oscuro con su varita encendida iluminando el camino. De vez en cuando iba a detenerse para reforzar las paredes y la estructura del túnel, a pesar de que tenia cierta prisa no iba a arriesgarse de que toda la cueva se le cayera encima.

Había tardado un buen rato en llegar al fondo de la cañería y aun más tiempo recorriendo el túnel que, en teoría, debería llevarle al santuario que había construido su abuelo. Harry, según sus estimaciones, suponía que debía estar justo debajo del lago negro, lo que explicaría toda la humedad en el ambiente.

Mientras seguía avanzando por el tune, el recuerdo de lo que vio cuando llegó por fin al fondo de la cañería había empezado a ponerle nervioso. El chico recordó un libro que había leído mientras investigaba sobre el basilisco. El tamaño medio de un basilisco era de 15 metros de largos y sus cuerpos tenían una anchura de 1m. También podía recordar que el basilisco más antiguo jamas registrado (con 150 años de edad) media 23 metros de largo con 1,4 de envergadura. Sin embargo parecía ser que la serpiente a la que iba a enfrentarse era incluso más titanica que eso.

En la entrada del túnel había descubierto la muda de la piel del basilisco. Harry no sabia cuan antigua era, pero dicha muda de piel era incluso más ancha que el propio Harry y teniendo en cuenta que la piel estaba cortada por la mitad, ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar lo largo que era ese monstruo.

El ojiverde trago duró y siguió avanzando. Al cabo de unos minutos llego delante de una enorme puerta de metal circular con varias serpientes arrastrándose desde el centro de la puerta hacia el exterior, bloqueandola contra la pared.

Sin ver ninguna cerradura o algún interruptor para abrir la puerta, Harry decidió usar su habilidad innata. " **Ábrete.** "

Las serpientes empezaron a retroceder, saliendo desde los marcos contra el muro y liberando los cierres. Poco a poco, la puerta fue abriéndose hacia el interior dejando a Harry con la vista de la Cámara Secreta en todo su esplendor.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia dentro sin darse cuenta, demasiado embelesado por la vista frente a él.

La sala era extremadamente grande, con un techo muy alto superando los 30 metros y más larga que ancha. Harry estaba situado sobre una plataforma con unas escaleras adheridas para bajar, había varios túneles inundados de agua a su derecha y izquierda y a lo largo de la sala. Había un pequeño camino de piedra de varios metros de anchura con piscinas llenas de agua a cada lado y varias estatuas de metal en forma de serpientes con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos situadas en el agua a lo largo de las piscinas.

Al fondo de la sala, la cara de su abuelo había sido tallada sobre la piedra misma … bueno, seria la cara de Salazar si a este le quedara aun algún pelo sobre la cabeza y se hubiera dejado la barba estilo Dumbledore.

" _Sin comentarios._ " pensó con simpleza.

Los ojos verdes fueron atraídos entonces por una pequeña figura tirada en el suelo no muy lejos de la estatua de Salazar. A pesar de la enorme distancia entre la entrada y el fondo, Harry pudo reconocer el color de pelo distintivo que caracterizaba a una sola familia de magos.

El Slytherin se dio prisa en bajar las escaleras y corrió hacia la más reciente victima de este incidente esperando no encontrarlo frio y sin vida. Pero a pesar de la situación, el chico no bajo la guardia ni por un instante, estaba en la guarida de un basilisco, sin saber donde estaba este y lo más importante, casi podía sentir como si todo esto fuera una trampa.

Cuando llego por fin delante del cuerpo tendido en el suelo, incluso si estaba boca bajo supo de quien se trataba. Harry se apresuró a darle la vuelta a la niña pequeña dejando al descubierto el rostro de Ginny Weasley.

El ojiverde se puso de rodillas y empezó a comprobar la condición de la chica y no le gusto lo que encontró. A pesar de que parecía estar dormida, su condición era muy precaria, casi no tenia pulso y estaba terriblemente pálida.

Debido a su preocupación, cometió el gran error de bajar la guardia.

Detrás de Harry a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una persona desconocida levantó su varita hacia el ojiverde y lanzo un hechizo hacia el. La bola de color rojo brillante estuvo a punto de golpear a Harry, sino fuera por Silena que salió disparada desde el cuello de su camisa y desvió el hechizo con sus alas multicolor antes de aterrizar en el suelo mostrando sus colmillos al recien llegado.

Harry reaccionó inmediatamente después de eso y se levantó dándose la vuelta y con su varita en alto apuntando hacia el intruso.

El ojiverde no pudo reconocerlo. Tenia el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y la piel ligeramente pálida. LO más sorprendente de todo era que parecía ser un año mayor que él y llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts de color verde y plata, mostrando que formaba parte de la casa Slytherin. Sin embargo, Harry no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en los 5 años que llevaba en el castillo.

" **Impresionante. A pesar que era un simple encantamiento aturdidor a podido desviarlo sin problemas.** " dijo fascinado mientras seguía observando a Silena.

La serpiente emplumada se sorprendió al oírle hablar parsel pero se recuperó rápidamente y se irguió hacia arriba, con las alas desplegadas y preparada para lanzar una llamarada si este desconocido volvía a atacar.

Harry por su parte estrechó los ojos al oír a su revelado enemigo. " **Así que tu eres el heredero de Slytherin que ha estado causando problemas desde Haloween.** " concluyó al ver que el chico frente a él podía hablar parsel.

El desconocido sonrió con suficiencia. " **Así es, mi nombre es Tom Ryddle, me alegra conocerte al fin Harry Potter.** "

El mago parsel lo miró con incredulidad. " **Imposible, se supone que fuiste tu quien inculpo a Hagrid por el incidente de hace 50 años. ¿Como puedes ser tan joven?** "

La sonrisa del recién presentado Tom creció ligeramente. " **Bien, parece que te has dado cuenta aunque no debería sorprenderme de la persona que se ha hecho con el control de la Casa Slytherin.** " dijo en un tono complacido.

Harry resopló. " **Por favor, solo un idiota habría pensado que una acromantula podía ser el monstruo de Slytherin. No había ninguna prueba de que fuera así.** "

" **Cierto, aunque en general los magos de Gran Bretaña suelen ser ovejas sin celebro, fáciles de engañar y manipular. ¿No es así?** " Harry no dijo nada pero la ligera mueca que hizo fue suficiente para que Tom supiera que estaba de acuerdo con él.

" **Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta y tampoco entiendo porque te has llevado a Ginny Weasley aquí abajo.** "

Tom le miró por unos momentos con su sonrisa perpetua en la cara antes de empezar a caminar de forma relajada, su varita justo al lado de su cadera, como si no estuviera en peligro. " **Veras es una larga historia. Todo comenzó con una chica que le abrió su corazón a un completó desconocido que era invisible a sus ojos.** "

El ojiverde lo miró con cierto recelo mientras que su celebro empezó a trabajar en busca de respuestas. Fue solo al recordar lo que le había contado su hermano hace menos de un día que le permitió hacer la conexión. Harry miró de reojo el cuerpo de Ginny en busca de un objeto muy especifico que acabó encontrando justo al lado de su cuerpo.

Volvió a centrarse en Tom con el ceño fruncido. " **Tu Diario.** "

Tom sonrió de oreja a oreja. " **¡Si, asi es! La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y problemas. Que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que...** " los ojos Ryddle brillaron con locura. " **... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla.** " resopló. " **Patético, el porque estaría interesada en un chico tan simple esta más haya de mi.** " dijo con desdén.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos considerando sus palabras y una hipótesis empezó a formarse en su cabeza. " **No eres real, eres un recuerdo.** " declaró.

Tom suspiro con fastidio. " **Sí, por desgracia es verdad … o más bien 'era' verdad.** " dijo con una sonrisa fría. Harry se quedó confundido por unos momentos pero Tom no le dio tiempo a preguntar. " **Siempre he tenido talento para fascinar a la gente. Me pase meses aguantando las tonterías de esta niña patética. Pero fui paciente, fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso y poco a poco Ginny me abrió su propia alma … justo lo que yo quería.** " dijo en un tono enfermo.

Harry miró con horror entre Tom y Ginny, no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para entender lo que estaba dando a entender. " **Te alimentaste de ella.** " dijo casi sin poder creérselo.

" **Sí. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso como para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...** "

" … **y controlarla.** " finalizó dándose cuenta al fin de lo que había estado pasando durante los últimos meses.

" **Sí.** " confirmó Ryddle con calma. " **Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacia. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes...** _ **Querido Tom …**_ " recitó contemplando la cara de Harry que empezaba poco a poco a mostrar signos de ira. " _ **... creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!**_ "

" **Eres despreciable.** " siseó Harry furioso mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Tom miró al ojiverde con ligera decepción. " **Harry, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto. Tu y esta patética chica vivís en mundos distintos. Tu eres el Rey de las Serpientes, el líder que maneja la Casa Slytherin con puño de hierro tanto en la luz como en las sombras. Eres un estudiante modelo con un increíble poder y linaje corriendo por tus venas. Esa chica por otro lado …** " luego miró a la pelirroja como desinterés como si fuera nada a sus ojos. " **En fin, ya me entiendes, lo mismo se podría decir de tu hermano. Cuando mi diario acabó en sus manos estuve increíblemente feliz de poder conocerle al fin, solo para darme cuenta que no era nada más que otra decepción.** "

Ahora si que Harry estaba francamente desconcertado. " **¿Charlus?** "

Ryddle hizo una mueca de desagrado. " **Sí, durante todo el año Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ese chico y su historia. Pero por desgracia mi interés en él decayó poco a poco a medida que Ginny me contaba más sobre Charlus. Pero aun así, quería hablar con él, conocerle si era posible para ver si la historia por la que era tan famoso podría ser cierta. Así que decidí mostrarle mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme su confianza.** "

" **Charlus siguió escribiendo en el diario y tu aprovechaste eso para leer su mente.** " razonó sabiendo que después de varios meses ganando fuerza, Tom podría haber usado legeremencia sobre Charlus si tenia la fuerza suficiente.

Ryddle soltó una carcajada. " **Exactamente, y lo que encontré fue decepcionante. Un niño malcriado, arrogante y pomposo con una clara falta de talento que solo era compensado por su poder mágico ligeramente por encima de la media.** " explicó antes de hacer una mueca de pura furia. " **Eso me enfureció hasta la médula. No podía entender como Charlus pudo haber vencido al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos siendo como era … hasta que mis reflexiones cayeron en ti.** " dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al ojiverde.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. " **¿Yo?** "

" **Sí Harry Potter, lo sé todo sobre ti. Tus padres de dejaron de lado a favor de ese niño gordo incompetente. Fuiste un fantasma en tu propia casa hasta que un día desapareciste, solo para volver a aparecer en Hogwarts, siendo el mejor alumno de tu año. Aclamado como un genio y un mago de gran poder …** " los ojos de Tom brillaron con locura. " … **sin olvidar que eras un parsel.** "

Harry hizo una mueca de rabia ante la mención de sus años más oscuros. " **Que tiene eso que ver contigo.** "

Ryddle perdió su sonrisa y lo miró con una profunda seriedad. " **Todo. Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes. Mientras que yo crecí en un orfanato odiado por todos tu creciste siendo ignorado por tu propia sangre. Ambos poderosos, ambos genios sin igual y ambos con talentos singulares. Después de leer la mente de Charlus mi interés en ti creció aun más. Fue una suerte que Ginny apareció para recuperar mi diario desde dentro del baúl de tu hermano.** "

Harry suspiró viendo por donde iba la cosa. " **¿Volviste a controlarla no es cierto?** "

" **Sí, yo quería traerte aquí abajo pero sabia que para ello tendría que arrebatarte algo que apreciaras de verdad. Por lo que cuando tuve a Ginny de nuevo bajo mi control, le ordene que enviara al Basilisco tras una de tus novias antes de volver a dejar un mensaje en la pared. Eso ultimo fue solo una pista para asegurarme de que lograrías encontrar la Cámara.** "

Los ojos verdes de Harry se volvieron rojos de golpe. " **Si solo querías hablar conmigo no tenias porque atacar a Sia, he matado a idiotas que han ido tras mis chicas por mucho menos.** " dejó en claro.

Tom solo sonrió con satisfacción al oír la clara amenaza en la voz de Harry. " **Por eso mismo me interesabas Harry. Llevas la grandeza dentro de ti y eso me hizo reconsiderar la historia de lo que ocurrió hace casi 12 años.** " Harry siguió mirando con furia al chico pero Tom pudo discernir un deje de confusión en sus ojos. " **¿No te lo dije? Durante todo el año quise saber si Charlus realmente había derrotado al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Mi conclusión fue que debió haber algún error. Charlus no fue la causa de la caída de Lord Voldemort … fuiste tu.** "

Harry abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa antes de volver a fruncir el ceño. " **Te equivocas.** "

Tom resopló con diversión. " **¿De verdad? Me estas diciendo que un simple bebe sin ningún talento mágico extraordinario consiguió derrotar al gran Lord Voldemort y dejarlo sin poder?** "

Harry chasqueo la lengua con fastidió. " **¿A donde quieres ir a parar con todo esto? Voldemort fue posterior a ti.** "

Tom se quedo mirando a Harry en silencio mientras caminaba hacia atrás, una sonrisa arrogante en su cara. "Voldemort es mi pasado, mi presente … mi futuro."

La declaración de Ryddle dejó desconcertado al chico de ojos rojos hasta que, con la varita de Ginny empezó a escribir en el aire, dejando grandes letras de color gris, similares al humo, suspendidas en el aire formando un solo nombre.

 **TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE**

Luego movió su varita y las letras se movieron de lugar, formando una frase que dejó en shock a Harry.

 **SOY LORD VOLDEMORT**

" **Ves.** " susurró el señor oscuro. " **Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre muggle?** " la mente de Harry casi tuvo un cortocircuito ante esa declaración. " **¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo, el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el mago más grande del mundo!** " gritó al cielo.

La mente de Harry estaba intentando lidiar con la sobrecarga de información y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo rojizo. El verano pasado su abuelo se marcho del país para encontrar los orígenes de Voldemort y estaba ahora aquí, en persona, derramando todas las respuestas. Unas respuesta muy impactantes.

Y la cosa no había acabado.

" **Únete a mi Harry.** " dijo Tom sorprendiendo de nuevo al ojiverde. " **Conviértete en mi mano derecha. Una vez que Ginny muera yo volveré a estar vivo. Tomare el mando de mis mortifagos y conquistare Gran Bretaña, y luego el mundo. Eres más que merecedor de estar a mi lado como mi mano derecha sin importar los problemas que hayas podido causarme en el pasado. Juntos, nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore nos podrá detener.** " dijo con una gran sonrisa y un tono loco.

Harry se quedo mirando con incredulidad. " **¿Todo esto, solo para traerme aquí abajo y intentar reclutarme?** "

Silena miró a su amo preocupada.

" **Sí, debo admitir que tengo cierta debilidad por el drama.** " admitió con una sonrisa lúdica.

Harry cerró los ojos y se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, dejando a un Tom increíblemente ansioso por oír su respuesta.

" **Aterrorizaste la escuela …** " empezó. " **… atacaste a inocentes y inculpaste a una persona inocente. Hace más 12 años aterrorizaste a todo el país y mataste a cientos de personas …** "

" **¿Y?** " preguntó Tom sin comprender.

Harry soltó una risa divertido. " **Nada, incluso después de todos tus crímenes me da igual.** "

El chico Ryddle sonrió. " **Bien pues …** "

" **Pero …** " le cortó Harry. " **… atacaste a mis seres queridos, a la gente que de verdad me importa.** " declaró antes de abrir los ojos mostrando el rojo rubí brillando con fuerza. " **¡Solo eso, te voy a matar!** "

Tom retrocedió unos pasos al contemplar esos ojos que prometían dolor y le enviaron un escalofrió de terror por la espalda.

Por primera vez desde que empezó toda la conversación, Tom Ryddle miró con extrema furia a Harry. " **Ya veo, eres un necio por haber negado mi oferta y pronto de arrepentirás en cuando mi basilisco te mate.** " dijo con rencor. Harry le había hecho sentir débil. ¡Odiaba sentirse débil!

El ojirojo se puso en guardia inmediatamente. " **¡Silena!** " la serpiente emplumada se levantó y voló al lado de su amo mientras que este miraba por toda la Cámara en busca de la criatura mientras mantenía un ojo en Ryddle.

Tom fue retrocediendo hacia la estatua de Salazar sin apartar los ojos del mago en guardia. " **¡Ahora contempla pobre necio el poder de Lord Voldemort, Heredero de Salazar Slytherin!** " declaró a lo grande antes de darse la vuelta y encarar la estatua incrustada en la pared. " **¡Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los 4 de Hogwarts!** "

Harry volvió a mirar a Tom y se arriesgo a lanzar un _¡Desmaius!_ en silencio pero fue en vano, pues el señor oscuro se giró a tiempo para desviarlo con un escudo. El ojirojo estuvo a punto de lanzar otro hechizo pero su atención fue desviada hacia la estatua gigante de su abuelo. La mandíbula, empezó a descender como si la estatua estuviera abriendo la boca dejando paso libre a la criatura en su interior para salir.

La imagen mental que se había hecho Harry del basilisco había estado muy lejos de la realidad. La cabeza de serpiente que salió de la boca de la estatua era inmensa, con varias protuberancias formando una especie de corona sobre la cabeza y lo suficiente grande como para tragarse al mago parsel sin mastigar. El chico contempló con creciente preocupación como el cuerpo de la serpiente fue saliendo poco a poco de la boca de piedra, prolongando la angustia que estaba sintiendo y aumentando el miedo en el corazón del chico al oír la tierra sacudirse ante el peso de la bestia aterrizando contra el suelo.

Harry pensaba que había venido preparado para enfrentarse a este titan. Incluso con ese ser frente a él era incapaz de adivinar sus proporciones.

Cuando aun estaba intentando superar su conmoción y miedo, la serpiente giro la cabeza de lleno hacia él y el ojirojo miró de lleno en esos orbes amarillos mortales.

El chico sintió de inmediato un dolor atroz en los ojos y apenas pudo contener el grito de agonía mientras cerraba sus parpados herméticamente. Harry se frotó con fuerza los ojos intentando aliviar el dolor, ignorando por completo el liquido caliente en sus manos y el dolor en las rodillas indicando que se había caído al suelo. Lo único que mitigo su suplicio fue la sensación próxima de su familiar y la magia parsel trabajando rápidamente.

" **Vaya, parece que has sobrevivido. Pero dime … ¿Como vas a luchar contra mi basilisco estando casi ciego y conmigo en la mezcla?¿Con esa pequeña culebra con alas?** " dijo con burla. Harry estaba tan ocupado intentando recuperarse que se perdió el ligero toque de miedo en el tono de Tom.

La verdad era que Ryddle estaba nervioso, sabia que él no habría sobrevivido al mirar los ojos de su mascota. Harry era poderoso, más poderoso que él y eso no le gustaba. Pero aun se sentía lo suficientemente confiado en su victoria. Después de todo, en su estado actual y incluso con su serpiente no podrían derrotarlo … ¿Verdad?

El nerviosismo de Ryddle solo creció cuando vio a su oponente herido, con los ojos sangrando sonreirle con confianza. " **Ya conoces el plan Silena.** "

La serpiente emplumada entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a la serpiente gigante. " **Voy a matarte por lo que le has hecho a mi amo.** " dijo con puro odio.

Tom estuvo a punto de estallar a carcajadas por lo ridículo que parecía … hasta que vio conmocionado como Silena voló hacia el basilisco y a unos metros de este, estalló en llamas. Dichas llamas empezaron a crecer en intensidad y con ellas, el cuerpo de Silena. Al cabo de unos segundos, había dos serpiente gigantes dentro de la Cámara, aunque Silena seguía siendo un poco más pequeña que el basilisco.

Tom se quedo mirando el familiar de Harry con la mandíbula suelta hasta que el ojiverde le llamó la atención. " **¿Que pasa Tommy, no te esperabas esto?** " preguntó de forma burlona mientras abría su ojo derecho intentando enfocar la mirada.

La cara de Ryddle se contrajo en una mueca de rabia. " **¡MATALA!** "

El basilisco rugió antes de deslizarse hacia la serpiente emplumada y dejando a los dos magos pendientes de los dos reptiles.

Silena viendo que se acercaba agitó sus alas y se levantó su cuerpo del suelo alejándose de su oponente. Tomó aire y soltó una llamarada directa hacia la cabeza.

Antes de venir, Silena y Harry habían discutido su plan de acción y la serpiente emplumada sabia perfectamente que hacer en contra del Basilisco. Silena era más pequeña y débil que su homologo viperino y dudaba que sus dientes podrían atravesar la piel de ese monstruo. Por lo que la única forma de poder vencerlo, seria volver su mayor arma en su contra.

El basilisco no consiguió responder a tiempo y recibió el golpe de lleno. El grito de agonía que soltó hizo que la sala temblara mientras este arrastraba su cabeza por el suelo intentando apagar las llamas. El suelo se estremeció por los gritos y los golpes pero por suerte el interior de la Camara era más resistente que el pasadizo que conducía a ella por lo que el techo y el suelo quedaron impolutos y sin grietas.

A primera vista, parecía ser la piel del basilisco seguía intacta sobre su cabeza … pero lo mismo no se podía decir de sus ojos. Estos estaban soltando humo mostrando claramente que habían sido quemados dejando ciega a la bestia.

Por primera vez en su vida, Silena se alegro de haber nacido con parpados al contrario que su oponente.

La mente de Tom se quedó en blanco por lo ocurrido. Su basilisco. Cegado. La mayor arma que tenía a su disposición para sus futuros planes había sido rota.

" **Pobre Tommy, mi culebra acaba de dejar lisiada a tu mascota."**

Ryddle giró la cabeza hacia el niño que le falto el respeto y su mente en blanco explotó en una sed de sangre y ira inimaginable.

Allí estaba Harry, ahora de pie en una postura en guardia con su varita en alto, mirándolo con su único ojo sano y esa sonrisa arrogante burlándose de él.

El generalmente compuesto To Ryddle levantó su varita y lanzó el primer hechizo mientras se prometía así mismo para matar a ese niñato que se había atrevido a faltarle al respeto al gran Lord Voldemort.

XENDX

Si, lo sé, os he cortado en la mejor parte pero entendedme. Por favor. He acabado mis exámenes el 3 de julio y empecé a trabajar el 4. Mi horario es de 11h00 a 20h00 6 días a la semana. Como podréis entender, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y llegue a un bloqueo justo donde lo he dejado. Hoy es mi único día libre y me he levantado a las 8h00 de la mañana para intentar acabar esto. Espero que al menos no estáis muy decepcionados (sobretodo porque gran parte de lo que he escrito es el puto monologo de Tom que he modificado para adaptarse a mi historia)


	23. Chapter 23

Muy buenas gente. Me gustaría disculparme por mi larga ausencia pero para ser sincero, teniendo que pasarme todo el día en el trabajo delante de un ordenador me quitó por completo las ganas de escribir en cuenta llegaba a casa. Pero en fin, para compensaros, os traigo aquí un doble episodio. Para mis seguidores de otros fic, voy a estar colgando más tarde un capitulo de mi crossover Naruto X Percy Jackson. Por desgracia voy a tener que aparcar durante un tiempo mi fic de Naruto, no consigo que el capitulo se escriba por si mismo y de verdad que lo he intentado.

En fin, disfrutad.

(Personas hablando)

( **lenguage parsel** )

( _Pensamientos de las personas_ )

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 ¡Yo soy el Heredero de Slytherin! (Final)**

 **XxxXxxX**

El silencio reinaba en los pasillos del castillo, solo perturbado por los pasos de los aurores haciendo sus patrullas y sus murmullos mientras hablaban entre ellos. En los dormitorios de las casas aún quedaban algunos estudiantes mayores discutiendo entre ellos en las salas comunes mientras que los más pequeños intentaban dormir el ignorar el miedo que los carcomía por dentro.

La escuela entera se había enterado del secuestro de Ginny Weasley hace unas horas y los rumores habían empezado a volar. Los jefes de las Casas habían anunciado que el colegio iba a ser cerrado debido al incidente y que todos iban a ser enviados de vuelta a sus casas al día siguiente. También se habían enterado una hora más tarde, gracias a los aurores que habían sido oídos sin saberlo, que Harry Potter había descendido a la Cámara Secreta para enfrentarse al monstruo de Slytherin…

Un Basilisco.

Al enterarse de la identidad de la criatura, todos los estudiantes habían estado aterrorizados. El hecho de que varios alumnos que eran amigos conocidos de Harry habían sido citados por los profesores solo había cimentado aún más la verdad del rumor. Por ello, los pocos que aún seguían despiertos estaban esperando nuevas noticias, rezando para que el mago parsel derrotara a la bestia y devolviera la paz al colegio.

Mientras que cierta calma reinaba 'dentro' del castillo, no se podía decir lo mismo 'debajo' y al contrario de lo que sabía la gente, no solo había un basilisco ahí abajo, sino también un señor oscuro a punto de ser resucitado.

Estruendos, explosiones, gritos y rugidos resonaban por el antiguo santuario de Salazar Slytherin. El sonido de la batalla estaba rebotando por todas las paredes y resonando a través de las tuberías, pero sin embargo, no era suficiente para que dicho ruido navegara hasta el castillo.

La Cámara Secreta estaba hecha un desastre, el suelo de piedra tenía varios agujeros, las paredes estaban llenas de fisuras y la mitad de las estatuas en forma de serpiente estaban ahora destrozadas y rotas. Los restos de dichas estatuas siendo utilizados actualmente como cubierta para los dos magos enfrentándose.

Harry estaba de rodillas, lanzando maldiciones por encima de su cobertura y bajando ocasionalmente la cabeza para evitar las maldiciones de su enemigo. El ojiverde no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado así, minutos u horas, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo debido al dolor de sus ojos y la necesidad de defenderse continuamente.

A lo lejos a través de los túneles, se podían oír los rugidos y siseos furiosos de ambas serpientes mágicas junto con los estruendos y los crujidos de la piedra rompiéndose. Llevaban ya un buen rato enfrentándose pero parecía que ninguna de ellas había conseguido dar un golpe decisivo.

Lo mismo se podía decir de Harry y Tom.

Por una parte, parecía que el conocimiento en la magia de Tom era… limitado. Comparado con las proezas mágicas y grandes hechizos que Gran Bretaña había presenciado de la mano de Voldemort durante la guerra hace 11 años, estaba claro que su contraparte adolescente era mucho más débil. Bueno, no débil, el recuerdo era poderoso mágicamente, sin embargo, su conocimiento se limitaba al de un estudiante de 6to año de Hogwarts junto con algunas pocas maldiciones Oscuras.

Harry por otro lado, tenía un conocimiento ligeramente superior al de Tom, sobre todo a lo que se refiere a las Artes Oscuras y era mágicamente más poderoso que el recuerdo. En teoría, la batalla tendría que haber ido a su favor desde el principio, sin embargo, había estado en desventaja todo el rato. Por desgracia, el hecho de tener un ojo inutilizado y el dolor le habían dificultado para apuntar y convocar su magia con eficiencia pero aun así Harry se las había arreglado para mantener a Ryddle en un punto muerto durante todo el enfrentamiento.

El único punto de tranquilidad aparente del campo de batalla era el lugar donde se encontraba inconsciente Ginny Weasley. La chica se había ido poniendo pálida a cada minuto que pasaba mientras su vida era aspirada por el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle pero aún seguía viva. Harry habría querido acercarse para comprobar su condición pero Tom se lo había impedido a cada momento al atacarlo sin piedad con la varita de la chica.

"¡¿Que pasa Potter, esto es todo lo que tienes?!" grito Tom mientras lanzaba una maldición decapitación por encima de su cobertura.

El ojiverde apartó su cabeza de la trayectoria de la maldición antes de contratacar con un _¡Sectumsempra!_ "¡Para un señor oscuro tu sarcasmo deja mucho que desear!" replicó.

"¡Ya no tendrás por qué quejarte cuando te mate!"

"¡Si tu yo real no pudo matar a un bebe que esperanza tienes tú!"

"¡Silencio sucio mestizo!"

"¡Cállate tú fracasado!"

Ambos intercambiaron insultos y replicas mientras sus varitas se movían sin parar disparando maldiciones con la esperanza de que atinar a su contrincante en un momento de distracción. Maldiciones, hechizos, transfiguración, encantos, se lanzaron todo lo que tenían y después de varias horas seguía sin ser suficiente. La única rama de la magia que ninguno de ellos había utilizado y que tenían en común era la maga parsel. Ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a que el otro lo superara en dicha magia y fueran derrotados por lo que ambos solo podían seguir luchando mientras jadeaban y respiraban con dificultad

Harry transfiguro algunos trozos de recorra dispersos por el suelo en lobos y los envió hacia su oponente. Tom contratacó haciendo explotar a los lobos con un _¡Bombarda!_ Antes de repetir la acción mientras apuntaba al ojiverde. El chico contrarresto la magia convocando a varios pájaros que recibieron las explosiones antes de apuntar su varita hacia la piscina de agua situada detrás de él, varias burbujas de agua salieron disparadas hacia arriba donde se transformaron en lanzas de agua, antes de congelarse y ser enviadas hacia Ryddle. Pero fueron destruidas por un látigo de fuego originado desde la punta de la varita del recuerdo y luego dicho látigo hizo un enorme arco hacia Harry que tuvo que tirarse al suelo para esquivarlo.

Tom estuvo a punto de tomar ventaja sobre el ojiverde pero un estruendo le obligó a girar la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver a las dos criaturas mágicas viperinas acercarse rápidamente hacia él. Ryddle rápidamente saltó a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar a Silena que se arrastró a toda velocidad destruyendo los escombros que habían servido de cobertura a Voldemort antes de hacer lo mismo con los de Harry. Por suerte, el ojiverde había estado justo a un lado de su barrera y no fue golpeado por Silena que se lanzó hacia el agua del estanque, pronto seguida por el basilisco ciego.

En tan solo un instante, Tom y Harry se miraron, antes de levantarse y volver a intercambiar hechizos con la esperanza de golpear a su oponente.

Silena salió del agua, bateando sus alas para despegar el agua y puso distancia entre ella y su oponente que no tardó en salir del agua. La serpiente emplumada tenía que admitir a regañadientes que este era sin duda un oponente muy peligroso, incluso ciego y con su olor reducido al mínimo después de intentar deshacerse de este atravesando el agua era capaz de seguirla sin problemas. Por suerte, la falta de ojos obstaculizó al basilisco lo suficiente como para fallar varias veces cada vez que intentaba morderla. Quizá Silena fuera inmune a su veneno, pero esos colmillos podrían desgarrar su carne como si fuera papel, algo que no se podía decir en el caso contrario. Por muchas veces que había mordido a su oponente, Silena seguía siendo incapaz de hacerle más que heridas leves y superficiales. El fuego tampoco era una opción, las características mágicas del fuego de la serpiente emplumada eran totalmente anuladas por la piel resistente a la magia. Lo único que parecía funcionar en contra de su oponente eran sus barreras y aun así, la piel del basilisco erosionaba rápidamente su estructura dándole apenas unos segundos de ventaja para hacer distancia entre los dos.

La serpiente emplumada estaba contra las cuerdas, sin embargo, tenía un plan en mente. Antes de bajar a la Cámara Secreta, Harry le había desvelado los 2 únicos puntos débiles que tenía el basilisco: la vista, que ya le había quitado, y la boca. Al contrario que la piel externa, la serpiente milenaria no tenía ninguna característica que protegiera el interior de su cuerpo. Silena solo tendría que disparar una llamarada en el interior de la boca para herir a su oponente mortalmente… más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El basilisco no era estúpido, había aprendido la lección cuando sus ojos fueron carbonizados por lo que solo abría la boca cuando intentaba morder a Silena antes de volver a cerrarla de golpe. La serpiente emplumada solo odia escapar mientras esperaba su oportunidad para contratacar, poniendo barreras, huyendo y en ocasiones cambiando de tamaño cuando su situación era desesperada. Esta última táctica la evitaba en la medida de lo posible pues temía que el basilisco perdiera su rastro y decidiera ir a por su querido maestro.

Harry siguió luchando contra su oponente, esperando el momento oportuno. Después de horas de lucha se había dado cuenta de que no iba a poder derrotarlo de frente, en su estado actual las probabilidades de ganar de esa forma estaban en su contra, por lo que tendría que usar un 'truco sucio'. Lo había intentado previamente pero Tom era muy perspicaz y vio de inmediato sus planes antes de poder ponerlos en práctica. Pero esta vez había sido muy sutil, usando un hechizo como medida defensiva, solo faltaba poner el anzuelo y esperar que fuera a funcionar. La única pega era que si esta táctica no funcionaba iba a estar expuesto… pero no tenía opción, Ginny se estaba muriendo por momentos y había usado demasiada magia, iba a estar seco en breves momentos.

Pero por suerte, Tom hizo lo que esperaba. Lanzó por fin una maldición de corte y Harry, lo más naturalmente que pudo, se retrasó en su reacción y recibió la maldición en su costado izquierdo.

El ojiverde cayó hacia atrás, tapando como podía su herida con la mano izquierda y levantó la vista para mirar a Ryddle. El recuerdo viviente estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la varita todavía levantada hacia Harry y con la guardia baja.

Justo lo que quería Harry.

La mano que sostenía la varita de marfil se sacudió ligeramente, mandando la orden que su pequeña convocación había estado esperando.

Tom no reaccionó a tiempo, apenas sí pudo verlo acercarse por el rabillo del ojo cuando la varita le fue arrebatada de la mano.

El último superviviente del grupo de pájaros que Harry había convocado antes para recibir los _¡Bombarda!_ De Tom voló con la varita de Ginny en el pico hacia el estanque donde dejó caer la varita.

Tom estaba tan conmocionado por lo sucedido que se quedó congelado mirando con incredulidad a la pequeña ave mientras volaba fuera de su vista.

Solo pudo volver a sus sentidos cuando oyó a su oponente gritar en alto una maldición que le helo la sangre hasta los huesos.

" _¡Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry miró satisfecho como la maldición de color verde esmeralda viajaba hacia Ryddle y este apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza cuando lo gol… peo.

…

El ojiverde miró incrédulo a su oponente que seguía de pie, mirándolo con arrogancia después de que la maldición asesina atravesara su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma.

"¿Sorprendido?" la voz de Tom lo saco de su estado y miró hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "Solo soy un recuerdo sin forma, no puedes matarme Potter." Dijo Tom con una sonrisa arrogante.

Harry siguió mirando a Tom sin decir palabra mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor de su herida y suprimir el miedo que se arrastraba por su espalda.

" _¡No! Tiene que ser mentira, no puedes ser totalmente intangible, estaba sosteniendo la varita de Ginny mientras peleábamos. ¡¿Debe tener un punto débil pero cuál?! Como ha dicho es solo un… recuerdo._ " Los ojos de Harry migraron hacia la figura inerte de la pelirroja… o más bien, hacia el pequeño objeto rectangular tirado en el suelo cerca de ella.

Tom siguió la línea de visión del ojiverde y cuando vio lo que estaba mirando se puso blanco como un cadáver. Sin siquiera pensarlo giro la cabeza hacia su mascota y silbó pleno pulmón. " **¡Olvida a la serpiente! ¡Mata al chico!** "

El basilisco que estuvo a punto de intentar morder de nuevo a Silena se detuvo de golpe y giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su amo y su pronto a ser cena. Rápidamente, se arrastró hacia la posición de Harry cuando consiguió percibir su olor. Solo que no tuvo en cuenta una enfurecida serpiente emplumada que al oír como su maestro estaba en peligro, convocó una barrera para detener al basilisco y se le echó encima, tratando de matarlo.

Harry agradeció mentalmente a su familiar antes de apuntar con su varita al diario de Tom y, ignorando como pudo el dolor y reuniendo toda su concentración, uso uno de sus hechizos oscuros más poderosos. " _¡Fiendfire!_ "

Uno choro de llamas abrasadoras surgió de la varita del ojiverde expandiéndose y contrayéndose repetidas veces mientras se dirigía hacia el diario. Este era uno de los hechizos más poderosos que existían, pero también uno de los más peligrosos. Fiendfire era en su esencia fuego maldito, capaz de quemar casi cualquier cosa, incluso la propia alma no estaba fuera de riesgo, era necesario un enorme poder mágico para poder convocarlo pero una concentración incluso mayor para no perder el control y morir consumido por las llamas.

Harry estando herido redujo enormemente su capacidad de control pero aun así fue capaz de guiar el fuego hasta su destino..

El diario fue golpeado, Tom gritó y Harry cortó la alimentación del hechizo de raíz para que no se propagara.

El cuerpo del recuerdo empezó a ser consumido por una luz proviniendo desde su interior mientras los gritos resonaron por toda la Cámara Secreta hasta que implosión sobre sí mismo.

Harry se vio obligado a cubrir sus ojos debido a la onda expansiva que fue generada, levantando el polvo del suelo y haciendo volar su pelo. Cuando volvió a mirar, Tom había desaparecido y del diario solo quedaban las cenizas.

Harry suspiró aliviado… pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse.

" **¡Harry!** "

El mago parsel giró de golpe la cabeza, solo para ver a su familiar tendido en el suelo y con el basilisco clavándole los colmillos en la sección media de su cuerpo.

Quizá fuera por el cansancio.

Quizá fuera por la pérdida de sangre.

Nada era seguro… excepto que ver al basilisco, el ser que había estado a punto de quitarle a Sia, sus amigos y su hermano, despertó algo en el interior de Harry.

Algo que transformó su miedo en ira, y su ira en ansias de sangre.

"Noooooooo **ooooooooOOOOOOOO!** " el grito de furia del mago parsel se convirtió poco a poco en un siseo de ira… y de un siseo a un rugido de pura ira primordial.

Los ojos se tornaron rojos, el sangrado de su costado se detuvo de golpe y las cicatrices de su espalda y brazo izquierdo se pusieron a brillar de un rojo escarlata.

Harry se levantó del suelo con soltura, como si nunca hubiera sido herido, y su varita disparó un hechizo de color rojo que navegó todo el camino hasta golpear la Baeza del basilisco.

La serpiente mágica había estado tan sorprendida al sentir el estallido de magia que había aflojado previamente su agarre sobre Silena y, cuando el hechizo lo golpeó, salió volando hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. El basilisco se quejó de dolor, si bien el hechizo no surtió efecto gracias a su piel resistente a la magia, dicha piel no pudo anular la inercia con la que fue golpeado ni el poder tras el hechizo, sin olvidar la caída bastante brutal.

Silena solo pudo observar en silencio conmocionada como su maestro avanzó hacia su atacante lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, mandando a volar al basilisco una y otra vez hacia la entrada de la cámara. El basilisco asustado y ciego intentó huir por la abertura donde podía sentir una corriente de aire fresco viniendo de ella, pero antes de que su cabeza pudiera llegar siquiera cerca de la puerta, fue golpeada a un lado por otro hechizo y mandada a volar de nuevo.

Harry no sabía que hechizos estaba usando, ni tampoco lo que estaba haciendo. Toda prudencia, toda estrategia había sido lanzada por la ventana, substituida por la furia impía en su interior. La mente del mago estaba nublada por sus ansias de sangre y su deseo de matar al basilisco.

La serpiente titánica se vio acorralada en una esquina, literalmente, y se enroscó su cuerpo alrededor de su cabeza, intentando disminuir el impacto de los hechizos que estaba recibiendo. Por primera vez en su vida, la bestia estaba asustada.

Había masacrado a un ejército muggle que quería destruir el castillo hace 1500 años.

Había acabado por si misma con una horda de goblins que querían saquear el castillo hace 600 años.

Había reducido a polvo los sueños de conquista de un señor oscuro al destruir a sus siervos hace 300 años.

Pero contra este parlante… este monstruo, no podía hacer nada.

Sin embargo después de varios minutos debajo de la tormenta de hechizos, parecía que sus instintos de supervivencia por fin se manifestaron y sacó su cabeza desde el interior de su cuerpo enroscado. Con la boca abierta de par en par, intentó acabar con su enemigo.

Una acción impulsiva, precipitada y, sobretodo, estúpida.

Harry no retrocedió, ni se asustó, simplemente siguió con su ataque y apuntó hacia la boca abierta antes de lanzar un _¡Sectumsempra!_

Las cuchillas mágicas golpearon el paladar de la serpiente gigante, atravesándolo y llegando hasta el celebro. Murió en el acto mientras su cabeza caía en el suelo, justo delante de Harry. Por desgracia, en su caída, la hilera de dientes superior se clavó sobre el brazo derecho del ojiverde, atravesando su codo e inyectándole su veneno.

Harry ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello, solo se quedó mirando los ojos carbonizados de su enemigo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Poco a poco, el brillo de sus cicatrices fue atenuándose mientras sus ojos escarlata volvían a su verde esmeralda de siempre. Desde el interior de su camisa, en su pecho, un pequeño punto verde empezó a brillar así como el lugar donde el colmillo del basilisco se había clavado en su carne.

Pero de nuevo, no pareció darse cuenta. La niebla homicida en su cabeza se fue aclarando mientras que el poder que había recorrido sus venas fue desapareciendo.

Finalmente Harry bajo su brazo varita extendido, arrancando el colmillo de la boca de la bestia aun clavado en su codo, y se tambaleo hacia atrás antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡¿Cómo puede ser que un cuerpo entero de aurores veteranos no sea capaz de hacer lo que un sangriento adolescente de 15 años pudo?!" grito Arthur Weasley.

Eran ya las 6H00 de la mañana, habían pasado horas desde que habían iniciado la búsqueda y todavía no habían encontrado nada. La mayoría de los presentes en la enfermería habían caído dormidos, consumidos por su cansancio y estrés. Solo un puñado de personas se mantenía aun despierto y se encontraban en estos momentos fuera de la enfermería con la puerta cerrada para dejar descansar a los demás.

"Señora Bones, se lo suplico, déjeme unirme a la búsqueda. Es mi hijo." Suplicó James.

"Y el ahijado de mi esposa." Añadió Frank.

"No voy a permitir que nadie se sume a este caso. Casi todos tenéis relación ya sea con las víctimas o los desaparecidos, estáis demasiado implicados en todo esto." Declaro firmemente mientras miraba a Arthur, James, Frank y Jonas Davis.

Ni siquiera a Dumbledore o los Jefes de Casa se les había permitido unirse a la búsqueda. Amelia había usado toda su autoridad como Maestra de la Ley y sofocado la autoridad de Dumbledore y los profesores alegando que esto era un caso del departamento de aurores.

Aun así no era como si no hubieran hecho nada. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout habían juntado sus cabezas, intentando pensar donde diablos habría podido colocar Salazar Slytherin la entrada a su Cámara Secreta. Incluso Dumbledore había preguntado a los retratos y a los fantasmas en busca de respuestas, aunque en realidad, sus intentos fueron solo para mantener las apariencias. El anciano no estaba seguro de si quería que Harry sobreviviera o muriera, sería un activo muy valioso cuando Voldemort volviera pero había quedado bastante claro que estaba más allá de su control.

"Señora Bones." La mujer pelirroja se giró para mirar a Remus Lupin. "¿Puede al menos decirnos como es la situación?" preguntó con sumo cuidado. Esta era la ex prometida de Sirius que había odiado las entrañas de los Potter y Lupin por creer realmente que los había traicionado.

La mujer estricta suspiró. "No es bueno, mis aurores han buscado prácticamente en todos los rincones del castillo, incluso han ido a los dormitorios de Slytherin pensando que quizás habría una entrada ahí pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada."

La inquietud y el estrés empezaban a pasar factura a casi todos los presentes, sobre todo a James y Arthur. Ambos padres querían arrancarse los pelos pro la pura ansiedad que estaban sintiendo y los escenarios que se formaban en sus cabezas, imaginándose a sus hijos muertos y descuartizados por una serpiente gigante no ayudaban.

El tensó silencio que se formó fue rotó cuando oyeron a alguien corriendo por los pasillos. Todos se volvieron hacia la esquina por donde venía el sonido, esperando que fuera un auror con buenas noticias.

Un hombre de mediana edad con buen físico, vestido con una túnica negra y armadura de cuero de dragón por encima se mostró. Amelia reconoció de inmediato al individuo como uno de sus aurores y se puso recta mientras lo miraba con seriedad. "¡Informe!"

"Señora, seguimos buscando pero aún no hemos encontrado nada." la respuesta inicial desalentó enormemente a todos los presentes. "Sin embargo tenemos otro asunto, hemos intentado detenerlo pero…"

"Como si pudierais barrarme el camino cuando mi nieto está en peligro." Una voz tronó por los pasillos y fue entonces cuando el grupo percibió por fin el ruido de pasos acercándose que se habían perdido cuando habían centrado su atención en el auror.

Cuando el desconocido llegó por fin, todos pudieron ver a un anciano calvo de ojos y barba gris vistiendo una túnica de color verde esmeralda con los bordes de plata.

La mayoría lo reconocieron en el acto. "¡Hydrus!" exclamo Jonas aliviado.

Amelia Bones miró sorprendida al anciano que no esperaba que apareciera. Ella había oído historias y rumores sobre el líder fantasma de la facción neutral y una breve historia resumida sobre la verdadera identidad de Salazar de la propia boca de Harry. Sin embargo, debía guardar las apariencias en público y pretender que no sabía quién era. "¿Puedo saber quién es usted?"

"Podéis llamarme Hydrus, y soy el tutor de Harry Potter." Declaró de forma tajante.

Albus miró con el ceño fruncido al mago parsel. "¿Puedo saber que está haciendo aquí?"

Salazar miró con ojos furiosos al Director. "Teniendo en cuenta que el chico del cual soy responsable ha desparecido, la verdadera pregunta debería ser por qué no estuve aquí antes." dijo en un tono mordaz. Esta no era ni de lejos una adivinanza o una pregunta sarcástica, era una declaración indirecta de que no había sido informado por el Directo de los eventos que involucraban a su chico a cargo, algo que como Director de la escuela debería haber hecho desde el principio.

Albus cerró de golpe la boca y miró hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar las miradas sospechosas de los demás, incluidos algunos de sus empleados.

Salazar sostuvo su mirada enfurecida unos segundos más antes de mirar a Amelia. "Pero eso da igual ahora. ¿Dónde está mi nieto y que demonios esta pasado?" exigió saber.

La simple presencia del anciano hizo que la mayoría de los presentes se encogieran sobre sí mismos. Sin embargo, Amelia no era una de estas personas y con calma empezó su relato. "Empezó durante el mes de Octubre de este año…"

Amelia contó todos los hechos mientras los demás escuchaban en silencio o esperando a que otro auror llegara con buenas noticias.

La cara de Salazar se mantuvo estoica desde el principio hasta que poco a poco su cabeza fue conectando los puntos. Solo le hizo falta que Amelia le contara la última declaración que hizo Harry sobre la identidad del 'monstruo de Slytherin' para saber que sin duda el culpable era el basilisco que había dejado en la Cámara Secreta hace más de 1000 años.

Cuando la Maestra de la Ley termino, Salazar se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados mientras caminaba hacia un lugar desconocido. "¿Señor Hydrus a dónde va?" preguntó McGonagall.

"¡A la Cámara Secreta!" contestó sin detenerse.

"¡Pero si no sabemos dónde está la entrada!" declaró desconcertado Frank.

EL anciano se detuvo y miro hacia el grupo con el ceño fruncido. "Es que no os a quedado bastante claro por mi comportamiento que YO si se dónde está. ¡¿Os vais a quedar como idiotas ahí el resto de la noche o vais a mover vuestros sangrientos culo?!" grito antes de seguir su camino.

Al grupo le hizo falta unos segundos para procesar sus palabras. Pero cuando lo hicieron, hasta el último de ellos corrió apresuradamente para alcanzar al anciano.

Durante el camino se encontraron con varios aurores y Amelia les ordeno seguirles. Lo que empezó como un grupo de 10 personas, dobló sus números en el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al segundo piso. Se encontraron con 2 aurores montando guardia en el pasillo donde se había escrito con sangre las paredes y ellos también se les unieron.

Todos en el grupo se vieron desconcertados cuando adivinaron hacia donde se dirigían, la única dirección posible a través de este pasillo era el baño de mujeres de Myrtle la Llorona. La incredulidad siguió presente hasta que llegaron a pocos metros del baño. Salazar sintiendo la magia bloqueando la puerta, saco su varita con la mano izquierda y lanzó un _¡Bombarda!_ Que hizo estallar las puertas de madera, despejando el camino.

Cuando vieron la pica en el centro del baño, abierta de par en par y con un agujero gigante en el suelo, todos se quedaron en shock al pensar que Salazar Slytherin había colocado la entrada de su santuario en un lugar así.

Pero Salazar ni siquiera se inmutó, se dirigió hacia el agujero donde vio que su nieto había convocado las escaleras y empezó a descender hacia abajo, pronto seguido por los demás presentes cuando salieron de su estupor.

Tardaron unos minutos en bajar hasta abajo y lo primero que hizo Salazar al llegar abajo fue convocar una bola de luz que voló en el aire, iluminando la sala entera. Cuando llegaron los demás, miraron todo el lugar con una mezcla de asombro, asco, horror y terror. El suelo recubierto de huesos y la piel del basilisco en un rincón hacia muy comprensibles sus sentimientos.

"Santo Merlin." Murmuró Arthur al ver la piel mientras James se puso pálido al pensar que su hijo había bajado aquí a enfrentarse a un monstruo de esta talla.

"No tenemos tiempo." Declaró firmemente el mago milenario y llamando la atención de todos "No bajéis la guardia ni por un instante, si oís al basilisco acercarse, cerrad los ojos y dejádmelo a mí." Ordeno. A pesar de no estar al mando del grupo, nadie se atrevió a discutir, estaba claro que eran meros novatos en una situación así y que el anciano sabía lo que hacía.

Salazar guio al grupo poco a poco a través del túnel hacia la Cámara Secreta mientras la bola de luz que había conjurado los seguía por el camino. Caminaron poco a poco intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El silencio tenía a todos los presentes en el borde pues solo podía significar tres cosas: el basilisco seguía vivo y había matado a los 2 estudiantes, el basilisco estaba muerto y los estudiantes con él o el basilisco estaba muerto y, por algún milagro, los dos estudiantes seguían vivos.

Nadie iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero casi todos pensaban que la primera opción era la más probable.

Al cabo de un rato, el grupo se detuvo de golpe cuando pudieron oír un ruido a lo lejos. Nadie fue capaz de identificarlo en un primer momento pero cuando reanudaron la marcha y se acercaban cada vez más, pudieron distinguirlo que era.

"¿Son… sollozos?" preguntó uno de los aurores.

"Es la voz de una niña." Contesto otro.

"¡GINNY!" grito Arthur antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Señor Weasley espere!" grito Amelia, maldiciendo internamente no haber dejado a todos los involucrados con el caso atrás. El resto del grupo se apresuró a seguir al padre angustiado, con James, Salazar y Amelia justo detrás de Arthur.

Cuanto más se acercaban más claros se volvían los sollozos desesperados de la pequeña pelirroja. "¡Ginny!" gritó de nuevo por impulso, esperando que su pequeña niña le contestara.

Solo hizo falta unos segundos para que la niña reconociera la voz. "¡Papa!" al oír la voz desesperada y angustiada de su hija, Arthur aumentó la velocidad, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar.

No tardó en llegar a la puerta circular abierta y entro dentro de la gran sala sin dudar. Una vez dentro, ignoró por completo los escombros y estropicios del campo de batalla, más pendiente de encontrar a su hija.

Los ojos del padre pelirrojo finalmente cayeron sobre su hija y estuvo a punto de saltar hacia debajo de la plataforma, ignorando de plano las escaleras, cuando vio donde se encontraba su hija.

Ginny estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Harry en sus muslos mientras lloraba a lágrima viva y justo delante de ellos se encontraba el basilisco más grande y antiguo de la historia registrada.

Arthur se congeló, momentáneamente impactado por la vista frente a él pero los sollozos de su hija lo devolvieron a la realidad. Saltó de la plataforma y corrió hacia su hija antes de abrazarla en su pecho donde sus llantos se doblaron en intensidad.

"¡Bolas de Merlín!"

"¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?!"

Fueron algunas de las muchas exclamaciones que soltaron los miembros del grupo cuando alcanzaron por fin al pelirrojo. La mayoría estaban observando la legendaria Cámara Secreta completamente conmocionados pero algunos tenían sus prioridades claras. Cuando dichas persona vieron a Arthur abrazando a su hija y la persona tumbada no muy lejos, las reacciones fueron inmediatas.

"¡Harry!/ ¡Harry!" gritaron James y Remus antes de imitar a Arthur y dirigirse de cabeza hacia el ojiverde.

Los demás miraron entonces hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los dos desaparecidos y gritaron asustados cuando vieron al basilisco, levantando sus varitas, dispuestos a lanzar la primera maldición que se les ocurriese.

James se arrodilló cerca de su hijo y empezó a sacudirlo y golpearle la cara con suavidad. "Vamos hijo, no me hagas esto. ¡Harry despierta!" gritó intentando hacerle reaccionar, pero parecía que sus ojos ensangrentados estaban cerrados herméticamente.

Remus colocó su oreja contra su pecho y se concentró buscando algún sonido. "Su corazón aun late." Declaró antes de poner una mano delante de su cara y suspirar aliviado. "Está vivo." James imitó a su amigo y soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Harry en busca de más heridas. Cuando los ojos de los 2 hombres cayeron sobre el codo derecho de Harry, ambos palidecieron.

"Le ha mordido." murmuró, James, su tono reflejando una profunda desesperación.

"¡Apartaos!" ordenó Salazar, empujando a James a un lado y arrodillándose frente a su nieto.

El mago milenario inspeccionó minuciosamente el cuerpo de su nieto por unos instantes, antes de agarrar el pliegue de la camisa del chico con su mano izquierda y estirar con fuerza, arrancando los botones antes de abrir la camisa de par en par.

El pecho de Harry se quedó a la vista de todos y aparte algunas contusiones fruto de alguna que otra caída brusca sin olvidar los ojos dañados, parecía estar bien. Pero hubo 2 cosas que llamaron la atención de los 3 hombres:

\- El collar brillando ligeramente de color esmeralda en el pecho de Harry…

-y la serpiente emplumada pegada herméticamente contra el costado izquierdo del chico.

Los ojos del anciano cayeron sobre la serpiente. " **Silena.** " Siseó. James y Remus saltaron del susto y apuntaron con sus varitas al mago milenario pero este los ignoró.

" **Estoy tapando una herida, el colgante a filtrado la mayor parte del veneno pero el colmillo aún sigue soltándolo en su cuerpo. Su núcleo mágico está casi seco y ha mirado al basilisco a los ojos. No me atrevo a curarlopor miedo a cometer algún error.** " Explicó la serpiente emplumada a Salazar.

El hombre asintió y miró hacia un lado donde se encontraban los dos hombres apuntándole con sus varitas. "¿Vais a quedaros ahí como idiotas o vais a ayudarme a salvarle la vida?" preguntó con frialdad.

James y Remus se miraron brevemente antes de asentir entre ellos, este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para los prejuicios o rencores Harry tenía la máxima prioridad. Ambos se colocaron de rodillas al lado del anciano y este, levantó su mano izquierda, de la cual salió su fiel familiar. "Potter, quítale el colmillo cuando te lo diga, Lupin, cuando el colgante deje de brillar, quítaselo y abre la tapa un poco más lejos. Que no te salpique el veneno." Ordeno, con una advertencia al final. Ninguno de los dos cuestiono como conocía el apellido de Remus, solo obedecieron.

Apophis empezó a brillar ligeramente de un color verde mientras que Salazar no le quitó los ojos de encima a su nieto. Canalizando su magia, inspeccionó el estado de Harry y dio gracias mentalmente a los dioses. A pesar de que estaba muy magullado y con una condición precaria, todavía estaba a tiempo de salvarlo. Las venas del chico estaban casi licuadas debido al veneno, pero el collar en su cuello filtró la mayor parte del veneno. Por último, parecía que sus ojos habían recibido un duro golpe pero eran salvables y si iba con cuidado no tendría secuela alguna.

Viendo que el veneno que seguía inyectándose en el cuerpo a través del colmillo era tan pequeño que el collar lo absorbía inmediatamente, empezó a reparar el daño interno. Lupin y James observaron con fascinación morbosa como el cuerpo del ojiverde empezó a brillar ligeramente, mientras los vasos sanguíneos y los órganos afectados por el veneno se reparaban poco a poco. Cuando hubo acabado, le ordenó a Silena que se moviera y antes de que la sangre volviera a filtrarse por la herida, empezó a curarla con rapidez.

Una vez que estaba todo en su sitio centró su poder en el codo de Harry. "Potter, ahora."

James tiró con fuerza y logro sacar el colmillo del codo de su hijo, solo para palidecer cuando observo lo largo que era. Ahora con un agujero circular plenamente visible y cerrándose poco a poco, se dio cuenta que el colmillo había atravesado el codo de lado a lado.

Mientras Salazar trabajaba en reparar los tejidos, huesos y tendones, Remus se dio cuenta que el colgante había dejado de brillar. Los saco con cuidado del cuello de Harry y se levantó, alejándose varios metros, tendió el colgante hacia delante y presionó el pequeño botón en la parte lateral, y el colgante se abrió, derramando un líquido en el suelo. Cuando dicho liquido toco la piedra, esta empezó a fundirse y soltó un humo de color negro que espantó de inmediato a Remus.

Viendo que ya no quedaba más líquido dentro del colgante lo cerró antes de darle la vuelta y observarlo detenidamente. Cuando vio el emblema estampado en el colgante, soltó un gritó de asombró que llamó la atención de algunas personas pero que no dijeron nada.

Los aurores estaban circulando por toda la Cámara, en busca del supuesto heredero de Slytherin junto con los profesores y el director que estaban inspeccionando el lugar.

"Hay claros indicios de una lucha entre magos." Afirmó Flitwick mientras inspeccionaba los restos de una estatua destruida con un _¡Bombarda!_

"No pudo haber sido contra la chica Weasley, no tiene el poder ni la habilidad para usar la mayoría de los hechizos que se han lanzado." Declaró Snape inspeccionado el campo de batalla junto a su colega.

"¿Pero dónde está entonces el heredero de Slytherin?" preguntó Sprout.

"La señorita Weasley debe saberlo, pero está ahora demasiado afectada como para responder." Dijo McGonagall, dejando bien claro que no iban a molestar a su pequeña leona hasta que estuviera mejor.

Dumbledore por su parte estaba buscando pro todos los rincones de la Cámara en busca de alguna palanca, botón o runa que le condujera hasta la biblioteca secreta de Salazar Slytherin. Este lugar había sido una vez el santuario de uno de los fundadores, debió almacenar todas sus posesiones y conocimientos aquí en algún lugar. El Director estaba convencido que dicho conocimiento no podía caer en manos del público, debía pertenecerle a él, el único lo suficientemente confiable como para no abusar de él.

Poco sabía qué hacía años que Salazar había vaciado la Cámara, dejando solo al basilisco aquí.

Los ojos de Albus recorrieron todo el lugar buscando en vano y decidió observar a los demás para ver si habían encontrado algo. Cuando vio a Remus sosteniendo algo en sus manos y su estado conmocionado, se acercó para ver lo que estaba pasando y fue entonces cuando vio el colgante con el emblema de Slytherin.

Dumbledore corrió hacia Lupin y le arrebató el colgante de las manos. "El colgante de Salazar Slytherin." Murmuró embelesado por unos instantes antes de mirar atentamente a Remus. "¿Dónde lo has encontrado?" exigió saber.

"Yo-yo-yo…"

"¿Que está pasando?" preguntó Amelia mientras se acercaba al dúo.

Dumbledore se calmó de golpe, pensando rápidamente en alguna excusa para conservar el colgante. "Nada Amelia, Remus ha encontrado una de las reliquias de los fundadores." Proclamó extasiado.

Amelia, y todos los demás presentes miraron conmocionados al Director, parecía ser que las sorpresas no habían acabado. "¿Eso es el colgante de Salazar Slytherin?" pregunto incrédula.

"El mismo, será una gran adicción a la colección de la escuela." Declaró con entusiasmo, y por la escuela se refería a 'SU' colección.

La Maestra de la Ley frunció el ceño. "Me temo Albus que ese colgante es una prueba, no puedo permitir que te lo quedes."

"No puedes simplemente confiscarlo así como así. Sé comprensiva Amelia, este objeto pertenece a la escuela." Refutó.

"Ambos os equivocáis." El colgante salió volando de la mano del Director y hacia Salazar y Apophis lo cogió con su boca. "Esto no es ni una prueba relevante ni una pertenencia de la escuela. Pertenece a Harry." Declaró ahora que habia acabado de curar a su nieto.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. "Siento decir Hydrus, que no eres quien para decidir eso, tampoco veo por qué Harry debería ser el propietario de dicho colgante."

"Por qué este colgante le ha pertenecido durante los últimos 5 años, yo mismo se lo di." Refutó mientras con la ayuda de Apophis volvía a colocar el colgante en el cuello de Harry.

"¡Absurdo! Obviamente es una mentira, es imposible que una reliquia perdida como esta haya acabado en las manos de un adolescente. ¿Además, quien eres tú para adjudicar un tesoro mágico como este?" gritó Dumbledore indignado por el hecho de que 'Hydrus' intentara arrebatarle el colgante.

Salazar se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que suspiro. "Supongo que ha llegado la hora." Murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los presentes, ahora escuchando, lo oyeran. El anciano se levantó y se giró hacia el Director antes de mirarlo con la mayor condescendencia y despreció que pudo reunir. "La razón por la que puedo hacerlo, patética escusa inútil de anciano es porque es una herencia familiar." Declaró con magnanimidad.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al anciano por sus palabras. Amelia, que ya se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir, decidió darle un pequeño empuje al anciano. "¿Podría ser más específico?"

El mago milenario sonrió con frialdad antes de alzar la mano izquierda, dejando que la larga manga se retractara dejando a la vista dos anillos en sus dedos. Uno era un anillo simple de hierro con una piedra negra fea incrustada en él, sin embargo, el otro fue el que dejo sin palabras a todo el mundo (excepto los que sabían de la verdadera identidad del anciano). Un anillo de plata, forjado con exquisitez y con una joya esmeralda incrustada en él, con el emblema de una serpiente en forma de 'S' plateada reflejándose en la joya.

Disfrutando del shock de casi todos los presentes, Salazar decidió añadir un toque de teatralidad al asunto. "Permitidme que me presente como es debido. Mi nombre es Salazar Hydrus Slytherin III, Patriarca de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Slytherin. Por ello, el colgante me pertenece, o más bien, pertenece a Harry, el verdadero Heredero de la Casa Slytherin y mi sucesor.

 **XxxXxxX**

En la enfermería de Hogwarts, la preocupación y la angustia eran palpables en el aire. Molly cuando se despertó, tuvo un ataque de ansiedad al recordar lo que le ocurrió a su hija y debido a la desaparición de su marido. Por suerte, sus hijos acudieron rápidamente para calmarla.

Los demás tenían un semblante más tranquilo, aunque estaba claro que todos ellos estaban en diferentes estados de estrés y angustia, a pesar de que supieron mantener mejor la compostura. Daphne y Blaise, junto con Cedric, Susan y Cho que habían venido temprano en la mañana estaban en un rincón hablando entre ellos.

"¿Por qué lo ha hecho, irse sin decir nada no es propio de él?" preguntó Cho que tenía el brazo de su novio detrás de su espalda.

Blaise suspiró. "Tú no lo conoces como nosotros. Harry es generalmente tranquilo y calculador, pero cuando les hacen daño a sus amigos o a la gente que aprecia, pierde por completo la razón."

Daphne asintió sin decir nada mientras era apoyada por Susan en un semi-abrazó. Aun podía recordar cuando Dorean Flint intentó violarla durante su tercer año. En ese entonces, Daphne ya estaba enamorada de Harry pero este no se daba cuenta y eran solo amigos. Cuando el ojiverde los encontró, torturó sin piedad al aspirante a violador e incluso cuando suplico piedad, Harry no se detuvo hasta que murió agonizando. "Lo más seguro es que quisiera venganza, sobre todo por Sia. Ella fue la primera amiga que hizo antes de convertiré en su novia." Explicó.

Curiosamente, en otro rincón de la habitación se estaba llevando una conversación similar.

"Cuando me lleve a Sia a la Casa de Hydrus, nunca me espere encontrarlo ahí. Al principio no lo reconocí, hasta que Hydrus me explicó quién era en realidad. Después de aquello, veníamos siempre que podíamos y ver a Sia sonriendo continuamente junto a Harry me lleno de alegría cada vez que los veía juntos. Siempre fue un hogar para nosotras, mucho más que esa prisión donde Lucius pretendía encerrarnos a ambas." Explicó Narcisa.

Sorprendentemente, una de las tres personas que la estaba escuchando eran Lily y Rosy, junto a la madre de Roger, Maria.

Habían estado conversando desde hace un buen rato. En el momento en el que se despertaron, Lily quiso saber qué clase de relación tenía con su hijo, lo que llevó a una violenta discusión verbal entre las dos hasta que Maria consiguió convencerlas para hablar de forma civilizada. Narcisa empezó a explicarle qué clase de relación tenían Sia y ella con el ojiverde. Una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que acabó contándoles cómo fue su vida desde que se casó con Lucius Malfoy y cómo llegó a conocer al chico que consideraba hoy día como a su propio hijo… mucho más que la decepción que era Draco. Rosy se unió en algún momento del relato, impaciente por saber más sobre su hermano mayor favorito.

Lily nunca iba a admitirlo pero se sentía extremadamente celosa y amarga al oír a la mujer Black hablar con tanto cariño de su hijo. Pero no se atrevía a expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta, o más bien, no tenía derecho. Fue ella y su marido quienes lo empujaron fuera de sus vidas, ellos quienes le hicieron tanto daño. Lily y James habían cometido a sus ojos un pecado capital, habían amado a un hijo más que al otro todo por la fama y el prestigio. La pelirroja no podía culpar a Harry por buscar otra figura materna cuando ella no estuvo ahí para él.

"Parece que al menos tuvo algo de felicidad cuando nosotros no estuvimos para él." murmuró Lily intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos.

Narcisa miró a la mujer con una cara impasible por unos instantes hasta que decidió tenderle una rama de olivo. "A pesar de que yo y Hydrus estuvimos ahí para él, Harry siempre os ha echado de menos. Aun puedo recordar cuando nos reunimos en la estación King Cross durante su primer año. Estuvo buscando entre la multitud por unos momentos y luego hizo como si no fuera nada, pero yo sé que estaba esperando a que aparecierais." Admitió.

Lily no pudo aguantar más y se tapó la boca intentando ahogar un sollozo mientras Rosy, al ver a su madre triste, la abrazó con fuerza para intentar consolarla. "Nunca nos va a perdonar." Se lamentó.

"Harry siempre ha sido un chico muy dulce, pero no perdona fácilmente. Puede que no lo parezca pero os sigue queriendo, es solo que no se atreve a dejaros entrar en su vida por miedo a que le hagáis daño de nuevo." Dijo con tristeza. Narcisa podía simpatizar en algún nivel con Lily, ella también tenía una relación tensa con Draco desde siempre pero al contrario que ella, Lily tenía aun una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

La pelirroja se enjugó las lágrimas y miró con mendicidad a la rubia. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

Narcisa sonrió ligeramente. "Dale un poco de espacio y no lo presiones. Aún está dolido por lo que le ocurrió en su infancia y no confiara fácilmente pero acabara viniendo tarde o temprano." Explicó antes de añadir en un tono mucho más ligero. "Además, se ve a una legua que Harry tiene una enorme debilidad por su hermana pequeña."

Lily soltó una risita junto con Rosy mientras Maria observaba todo esto con una sonrisa. "Harry parece tener una debilidad enorme por las niñas pequeñas. Solo tienes que ver cómo trata a Tracey, Astoria y Anna, casi parece como si fueran sus hermanas de verdad."

Lily se interesó de inmediato por el tema mientras que la pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos hizo un puchero, celosa de que otras chicas intentaran robarle a su hermano.

La madre pelirroja estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par y entró un Harry inconsciente siendo levitando y seguido de cerca por Salazar junto al resto del grupo. Los aurores se habían dispersado por el castillo para informar de los últimos acontecimientos al resto de sus colegas así como avisar a los estudiantes de que el peligro había pasado. Dumbledore parecía exasperado mientras seguía hablando con el mago milenario que seguía sin hacerle caso.

"¡Harry!" en menos de un según, varias personas en la enfermería gritaron el nombre del ojiverde en rápida sucesión mientras se acercaban a él para comprobar su condición.

"¡Apartaos, dejadme pasar!" grito Salazar mientras atravesaba al pequeño grupo de estudiantes y dirigía a su nieto hacia la cama vacía más cercana donde vio a Pomfey esperándolo para comprobar la condición de su nieto.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Cho. Cedric tampoco conocía al anciano pero Susan tenía una ligera idea de quien era pues Harry le había descrito su aspecto hace cosa de un mes.

"El tutor de Harry, es su abuelo adoptivo." Explicó Blaise, sorprendiendo a los 3.

"¡Ginny!" la atención fue cambiada momentáneamente hacia la matriarca Weasley cuando vio a su marido cargando a su niña en sus brazos. Pronto fue seguida por los demás adolescentes pelirrojos y todo el mundo decidió dejarlos con su reencuentro.

"Señora Bones, debo protestar." Declaró el Director.

"Ya hemos discutido esto Dumbledore, no tengo ninguna razón para arrestar a Lord Slytherin." Dijo Amelia. Cuando los demás lo oyeron, la más común de las reacciones fue un jadeo de shock.

"Es claramente un sospechoso en todo el incidente de la Cámara Secreta. Además, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que es realmente quien afirma ser." Aseguró.

"Sin embargo, lleva el anillo de la familia Slytherin, es un parsel y sabía dónde estaba la Cámara Secreta. Creo que hay suficientes evidencias para respaldar su afirmación." Replicó la Maestra de la Ley y antes de que el anciano pudiera dar otra explicación, Amelia añadió: "Además, la señorita Weasley ya ha declarado quien era el culpable y Lord Salazar Slytherin ya declaró que ha estado fuera del país desde principios del verano pasado." Finalizó Amelia en un tono tajante. Ciertamente, era sorprendente que todo el incidente hubiera sido originado por un diario maldito en vez de un individuo pero cosas más raras se habían visto en su departamento.

Aun así, Dumbledore se negó a ceder. "Me parece muy conveniente que volviera justo cuando el incidente llegara en su punto culminante."

"¿Qué tal si en vez de especular y lanzar acusaciones al azar me preguntáis a mi directamente?" La atención de todo el mundo fue dirigida hacia el anciano y cuando entendieron el significado de sus palabras, conectaron los puntos sobre de quien estaban hablando Amelia y Albus. Los que no conocían la identidad semi-verdadera de Salazar jadearon conmocionados.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito horrorizado Ron cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando.

EL mago milenario suspiro con fastidio. "Supongo que tendré que presentarme de nuevo." Dijo antes de ponerse recto y con su única mano enterada en la manga derecha de su túnica. "Mi nombre es Salazar Hydrus Slytherin III, Patriarca de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Slytherin."

Amelia dejó que los que no lo sabían dirigieran la información antes de empezar su interrogatorio ahora que estaban en un lugar más tranquilo. "¿Lord Slytherin, reconoce la acusación del Director Dumbledore como verdadera?"

El anciano resopló. "En absoluto. Para empezar, no volví hoy de mi viaje, llegué hace varias semanas solo que estuve indispuesto para advertir a nadie."

Amelia levantó una ceja interrogante. "¿Indispuesto?"

Salazar levantó su brazo derecho y se bajó la manga… con su aparente única mano. Todos vieron con horror el apéndice faltante y como los extremos cortados tenían un borde oscuro. "Como podrá ver, indispuesto. Durante mi viaje me encontré con un objeto maldito de gran poder y caía presa de este. Tuve que cortarme el brazo para conservar mi vida pero el proceso me dejó muy agotado."

La maestra de la Ley asintió cuidadosamente. "¿Entonces, vino hoy por que se enterró de los ataques cuando se recuperó?"

El anciano asintió con la cabeza. "Vine porque uno de los elfos domésticos del señor Davis le informó a uno de los míos lo que le estaba pasando en el castillo y luego fui informado. Durante mi recuperación estuve totalmente incomunicado por lo que pensé que era solo una tontería pero cuando uno de mis elfos domésticos intentó ir con mi nieto y no pudo, quise asegurarme de que Harry estaba a salvo." Kreatcher se había puesto histérico cuando intentó aparecerse con Harry y fracasó.

Amelia se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar y asintió… bueno, técnicamente no había nada que reflexionar. Harry ya le había explicado que Salazar había ido en un viaje para descubrir como Voldemort había sobrevivido a esa noche, hace 11 años, pero debía aparentar frente a los demás que no era consciente ya de esa información.

"¿Entiendo, y como sabía dónde estaba la entrada de la Cámara Secreta?"

"Es un secreto que se ha mantenido en la familia desde hace siglos y pasado de boca en boca a cada líder de la familia." Dijo con simpleza.

"¡¿Su familia sabía que un basilisco estaba durmiendo debajo del castillo y nunca dijo nada a nadie?!" preguntó conmocionada McGonagall.

Salazar frunció el ceño. "Al contrario de lo que podáis pensar, el basilisco no estaba ahí para 'purgar' la escuela sino para protegerla." Todos miraron al mago milenario como si tuviera dos cabezas. "Un hecho poco conocido es que los basilisco son guardianes. Una vez rompen el cascaron toman el lugar donde eclosionan como su hogar y lo protegen con sus vidas. Mi antepasado colocó a ese basilisco en la Cámara Secreta con órdenes estrictas de proteger la escuela y sus estudiantes y ha hecho un trabajo excelente durante 1500 años… hasta hace unos meses." Dijo con pesar.

Lily fue la primera que salió de su estado conmocionado. "Pe-pe-pero yo pensaba que el fundador odiaba a los Muggles y a los hijos de Muggles." Dijo vacilante la pelirroja. Estaba tan sorprendida por la información que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para refutar con fuerza las palabras del anciano.

Salazar se encogió de hombros. "Podéis creer lo que queráis no es que tenga ninguna relevancia…aunque teniendo en cuenta que la señora Bones tendrá que informar sobre mi identidad a sus superiores, sería un movimiento político estúpido por mi parte si no aclarara todos los malentendidos que este incidente y la historia han relacionado con mi familia y mi antepasado. Quizá si les…"

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y un hombre rubio de pelo largo entró con su bastón en mano y una actitud que reflejaba pura arrogancia. Detrás de él, siguió un pequeño elfo domestico con aire asustado.

"Director, me temo que esta situación con los ataques se ha vuelto insostenible." Dijo Lucius Malfoy.

"Señor Malfoy, me temo que esta conversación tendrá que esperar." Declaró Dumbledore. Las revelaciones del día tenían más importancia que cualquier tontería que tuviera que decir el intolerante sangre-pura.

Lucius sonrió con condescendencia. "Y yo me temo que esto no puede esperar. Vengo como representante de la Junta Escolar. Debido a su incapacidad para solucionar los ataques que han tenido lugar durante los últimos meses y debido a la desaparición de la señorita Weasley, me temo que la Junta ha llegado a la conclusión de que ya no es apto para manejar la escuela en estos momentos difíciles." Declaró con soberbia.

Dumbledore se detuvo unos segundos para considerar sus palabras antes de mirar con calma al rubio. "Así que estas aquí para anunciar mi despido debido a mi incapacidad para solucionar el problema." Declaró.

La sonrisa de Lucius se estiro. "En efecto."

El anciano sonrió. "Bueno, en ese caso te alegrara saber que todo el incidente con la Cámara Secreta se ha solucionado por fin." Dijo en un tono feliz.

Las cejas del sangre pura se dispararon al cielo y por primera vez desde que entro, miró a su alrededor y a los otros miembros presentes en la enfermería. Lucius se quedó en shock al ver a Ginny Weasley en brazos de su madre y aún más cuando vio a Narcisa sentada cerca de una cama donde se encontraba su hija petrificada.

"¡¿Qu-qu-que haces aquí?!" grito asustado, su esposa aún tenía una gran cantidad de material de chantaje y si todo este incidente que había creado había llegado a afectarla a ella o Casiopeia, temía lo que podría llegar a hacer.

"Tu hija fue atacada idiota." Dijo con una voz tan venenosa que hizo estremecer a algunas personas.

Lucius se puso pálido, no porque le preocupara su hija, sino porque temía que descubriera la verdad. "Señor Malfoy, informe a la Junta Escolar que ya no tendrán que preocuparse, todo el incidente fue solucionado gracias a la intervención del Señor Potter y Lord Slytherin."

Ahora sí que el sangre-pura parecía un fantasma. "¿Lo-Lord Slytherin?" preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"Ese sería yo." Declaró Salazar llamando la atención del rubio. El mago parsel estaba mirando a Lucius con una expresión neutra mientras Apophis había salido afuera y estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su maestro.

El Malfoy no sabía muy bien que hacer, todo el plan que había tramado durante toda la noche desde que se enteró del secuestro de la niñata pelirroja se había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos, y encima acababa de enterarse de la existencia de un Lord Slytherin, y dicho Lord no era su antiguo amo.

Intentando recuperar y sacar algo de provecho de esta situación desastrosa, el rubio decidió tomar de nuevo a palabra. "Aun así eso no cambia la decisión de la Junta, Dumbledore ha demostrado una increíble incompetencia a la hora de lidiar con todo el incidente por lo que voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya." Dijo intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Las protestas estuvieron a punto de volar, pero fueron detenidas sorprendentemente por el Patriarca Slytherin. "Me parece curioso que venga la mañana misma del incidente señor Malfoy." Empezó ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

Malfoy se estremeció por el tono sedoso del mago parsel. "¿Qu-que?"

"Veras, admito que en una situación de emergencia la Junta Escolar puede haberse reunido en medio de la noche, sin embargo, no logro entender como han llegado a la conclusión de que debían echar al actual Director." Empezó mientras se acercaba a Lucius.

Inconscientemente el Malfoy empezó a retroceder. "Bu-bueno veras…" iba a intentar explicarse pero Salazar lo interrumpió.

"El Director, a pesar de su avanzada edad sigue siendo un mago muy poderoso, lo suficiente para que un basilisco de 1500 años de edad se lo piense dos veces antes de atacarlo. Lo que convertiría al Director en una línea de defensa para los estudiantes, no absoluta como hemos podido comprobar, pero muy eficiente sin embargo. Es curioso que dentro de la Junta Escolar, el único rival político es usted y que haya conseguido convencerles para echarlos."

Lucius ya no podía retroceder más pues su espalda toco la pared. "¿Que es-esta insinuando?"

"La causa entera de todo el incidente fue un diario maldito. Estoy insinuando que, hipotéticamente hablando, sería muy conveniente si, alguien como usted, hubiera colado dicho diario entre los libros de la señora Weasley con el objetivo final de deshacerse del Director con la ventaja añadida de matar algunos 'sangre-sucia' y 'traidores a la sangre' por el camino." Declaró mientras se colocaba justo delante de Malfoy.

Lucius estaba aterrado, este anciano había descubierto todo su plan solo con unos pocos hechos y detalles. Estaba claro que este Lord Slytherin no era alguien con quien meterse.

Lo que no sabía era que, aparte de la primera declaración, el resto de la información y las conclusiones las había sacado directamente de la mente de Lucius cuando sus escudos mentales vacilaron debido al miedo y al nerviosismo. Salazar era un maestro legimen consumado, Lucius no tenía ninguna posibilidad desde el principio.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Salazar sonrió. "Pero claro, esto son solo hipótesis, nadie le está culpando señor Malfoy." Aseguró y Lucius no pudo retener el suspiro de alivio que salió de sus labios. El mago parsel se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la cama de su nieto. "Además, creo que sus asuntos conyugales son más importantes en este momento."

Lucius se quedó desconcertado por unos momentos hasta que vio a su esposa acercándose hacia él con una expresión de pura rabia.

Nunca vio venir la bofetada que le dio y lo tumbo al suelo.

Una aguja podría haber caído en medio de la enfermería y todos podrían haber oído el ruido que hacía. Después de ver al arrogante Lucius Malfoy ser abofeteado por su esposa, nadie se atrevió a mover un musculo.

"Bastardo, cabrón, desalmado. Eres escoria Lucius Malfoy. Pones la vida de cientos de niños y la de tus propios hijos solo por tu puta ambición." Dijo Narcisa con asco.

Lucius miró a la mujer con pura. "¿Cómo te atreves mujer? Recuerda tu lugar, no tienes derecho a…"

 ***CLACK***

El Malfoy tuvo que callarse cuando Narcisa se sacó uno de sus guantes negros y se lo lanzo de lleno en toda la cara. "¡Que como me atrevo! No estás en posición de exigirme nada basura. Recuerda TÚ tu lugar." Le gritó.

Lucius generalmente era cobarde que solo actuaba en las sombras e indirectamente, siempre y cuando la situación no fuera ventajosa para él. Sin embargo, ser humillado por su esposa, su 'cosa', frente a toda esta gente, lanzó todo su sentido común por la ventana. Tiró el guante de su cara y lo tiró a un lado antes de ir a por su varita escondida en su bastón.

Sin embargo, Narcisa fue más rápida y lanzó un _¡expeliarmus!_ a toda potencia que hizo volar el bastón entero fuera de las manos de Lucius y lanzó al propio hombre a unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

Acobardado y recordando por fin lo mortífera que era Narcisa con una varita, se giró hacia su pequeño esclavo en busca de ayuda. "¡Dobby, protégeme!" ordenó.

Sin embargo, el elfo domestico no se movió. Simplemente se quedó mirando conmocionado el guante negro como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su cara. "El amo le ha dado ropa a Dobby." El elfo miró entonces a Lucius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Dobby es libre!" gritó extasiado.

Lucius se quedó mirando a su ex sirviente con la mandíbula suelta. " _¿Este día puede ir a peor?_ "

"Lucius." el pobre desgraciado tuvo que tentar su suerte. "No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija. Si me entero de que has intentado cualquier cosa para hacerle daño, juro por Merlin y Morgana que te recordare porque una vez fui parte de la familia Back." Dijo en un tono oscuro que hizo estremecer a varias personas, incluido el pobre desgraciado.

Lucius quería tener la última palabra y vengarse por esta humillación, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por el momento por lo que se levantó y salió del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que Narcisa perdió de vista a su marido, se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó al ver que todos los presentes en la sala la estaban observando con incredulidad.

El silencio reino por unos instantes hasta que el sonido de aplausos atrajo los ojos de todo el mundo y cayeron sobre Salazar que estaba mirando a la mujer rubia con una sonrisa. La acción del mago parsel fue como desencadeno los aplausos de varias otras personas conocidas, entre ellas Blaise, Daphne, Lily y los Davis.

"¡Bien hecho tía Cissi!" gritó Daphne.

"Ya era hora que pusieras a ese idiota en su lugar." Añadió Blaise divertido.

Los Davis y Lily, que recientemente había aprendido la historia de Narcisa, también aplaudían pues sabían lo mucho que odiaba la mujer a su marido. Cedric, Cho y Susan no dijeron nada porque no sabían que pensar de lo que acababan de ver, sin embargo, los Weasley, que habían odiado las entrañas del patriarca Malfoy desde hace años sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver al idiota arrogante siendo puesto en su sitio.

Salazar detuvo sus aplausos después de un rato y miró a la Maestra de la Ley. "¿Espero que Narcisa no esté en problemas?"

"Técnicamente, tendría que arrestarla por agredir a un importante inversor del Ministerio." Empezó la pelirroja, pero sonrió antes de añadir. "Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, esto ha sido una pelea entre marido y mujer donde no tengo derecho a meterme." La respuesta causó una ola de alivio entre las personas que conocían a la mujer.

Salazar asintió. "Gracias, ahora creo que tenemos aún un tema pendiente." Afirmó volviendo a su semblante serio al igual que Amelia. "Como iba diciendo antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos, la forma en la que la historia y las leyendas han retratado a mi antepasado son completamente erróneas así como los motivos de la presencia de basilisco en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, mis palabras tienen poco valor, por lo que sería mejor proporcionar pruebas."

Amelia levantó una ceja interrogante. "¿Qué tipo de pruebas?"

El mago milenario sonrió. "Los Diarios de mi Antepasado."

XENDX


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Últimas Noticias.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Harry se sentía como una mierda. Cansado, dolorido por todas partes y muy muy perezoso. Por ello, cuando se despertó después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se quedó con los ojos cerrados intentando encontrar las fuerzas y motivación para levantarse.

Al final, por fin se hartó de no hacer nada y abrió los ojos, quejándose por un instante debido a la luz, solo para ver un techo blanco muy alto que reconoció de inmediato. " _Estoy en la enfermería... ¡Espera! ¡Mis ojos están curados!_ " pensó sorprendido. Luego se acomodó un poco y apoyó su espalda contra el cojín trasero y miró su entorno.

La enfermería estaba sorprendentemente vacía. El corazón del chico se aligero cuando vio que las camas donde se encontraban antes sus amigos, hermano y novia estaban vacías y limpias. " _Las mandrágoras deben haber madurado mientras yo estaba inconsciente… pero cuanto tiempo he dormido?_ " se preguntó un poco desconcertado.

Observando de nuevo su entorno vio que todas las camas habían sido despejadas, incluidas las que tenían los cadáveres de esos aurores que el basilisco había matado. Madame Pomfey no estaba en la sala por lo que supuso que era la hora de la comida, si la luz del sol que veía por la ventana era una indicación exacta. Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre su cama, donde se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña niña de 8 años que reconoció de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa, Harry sacudió el hombro de la pequeña intentando despertarla con cuidado. "Rosy, levántate." La pequeña pelirroja se quejó y enterró su cara en el hueco de sus brazos entrelazados, cosa que hizo reír al ojiverde. "¿Vamos Rosy, no quieres saludar a tu hermano mayor?"

Como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su hermano sonriendo. "¡Harry!" grito extasiada antes de saltar a los brazos del mago parsel y abrazarlo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Yo también te he echado de menos." Dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Luego la niña se separó de su pecho y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. "Me tenías preocupada, y a mama y papa, y a todos tus amigos y a tus novias. No vuelvas a hacer algo así." Amonestó la pequeña, lo que hizo que Harry redoblara sus carcajadas y enfureciera a su hermana por ello. "¡No tiene gracia!"

El mago parsel se calmó un poco y acarició la cabeza de su hermana. "Lo siento Rosy pero justo ahora te parecías tanto a mama cuando se enfada." La respuesta del chico hizo que la niña le sacara la lengua de forma rebelde.

" **¿Querido?** " la atención de los dos hermanos fue dirigida a la pequeña repisa detrás de la cama de Harry donde vieron a Silena desenroscándose. Parecía que las risas de Harry la habían despertado.

El ojiverde sonrió. " **Hey Silena** _._ " La serpiente emplumada hizo una imitación casi perfecta de Rosy y salió disparada desde su lugar hasta su amo donde procedió a enroscarse en su torso, dándole un abrazo estruja huesos.

Cuando la serpiente aflojó su agarre miró con severidad a su maestro. " **No volverás a hacer una tontería así nunca más. ¡Casi te mueres!** " siseo furiosa.

Harry en esta ocasión hizo una mueca. " **¡Silena, no podía permitir que…!** "

" **¡No! Lo que hiciste fue una idiotez monumental. ¡¿Te has parado a pensar cómo se sentirían todos si te hubieras muerto?! ¡¿Cómo** **me sentiría yo?!** "

Harry se estremeció al oír el tono de su familiar y la culpabilidad le cayó encima como un yunque. " **Lo siento, no quería hacer que os preocuparais por mí pero…yo tenía miedo de que me quitaran a las personas que quiero. Yo… no quería estar solo otra vez.** " Dijo al final en un hilo de voz triste y lleno de arrepentimiento.

Silena, que seguía enrollada alrededor de su amo, apretó ligeramente su agarre. " **Tonto, no vamos a dejarte solo, pero tampoco queremos que tú nos dejes. La próxima vez que vayas a hacer una locura tráete a tus amigos. ¡Esto no es un debate!** " declaró de forma tajante cuando vio que su amo iba a protestar.

Harry se calló de golpe sin atreverse a decir nada más. No le gustaba pero en el fondo sabía que había ignorado los sentimientos de sus amigos al ir directo a la boca del basilisco sin avisarles.

"Harry." La voz de Rosy sacó al adolescente de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué estáis diciendo?" preguntó curiosa.

El ojiverde la miró un poco confundido. "¿No entiendes lo que estábamos diciendo?"

La niña frunció el ceño, enfadada. "¡No, y no es justo! Charlus también puede hablar con serpientes, yo también quiero. ¿Puedes enseñarme?" Se quejó lindamente.

Harry y Silena se miraron entre ellos unos segundos en silencio pensando lo mismo. Desde el principio les parecía raro que Charlus pudiera hablar con las serpientes. Debido al carácter del ritual que hizo Belladona sobre su hijo, solo una persona podría heredar la condición del hijo perdido de Salazar cuando la línea del hijo bastardo se extinguiera (es decir, Voldemort). Lily nació siendo una bruja solo debido a que el tiempo había erosionado el poder del ritual y suponían que no había heredado la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Sin embargo, parecía ser que Charlus si la heredó y Rosy.

Iban a tener que hablar con Salazar en cuanto volviera.

Recordando que su hermana le había hablado, decidió responder a su queja. "Lo siento Rosy pero no es algo que se pueda aprender, o naces con la capacidad o no." Le explicó con una sonrisa

La niña pareció deprimirse un poco por la respuesta. "¡Joooo! Yo también quería una serpiente como familiar, igual que tú y el señor Salazar."

Harry perdió de golpe su sonrisa y miró a su hermana sorprendido. "¿Salazar? ¿El abuelo ha vuelto?" preguntó.

La niña asintió. "Sí, se ha quedado en el castillo desde que te trajeron aquí, no parece que al director tonto no le guste. Todo el mundo está hablando sobre él si sobre ti siendo el Heredero de Slytherin." Explicó.

La mente de Harry empezó a trabajar a toda marcha. Por la forma en la que su hermana explicó la situación, estaba claro que no se refería a él como el heredero de Slytherin aludiendo a los ataques de los últimos meses sino como el sucesor de Salazar y de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Slytherin.

Harry suspiró sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que se le venía encima. "¿Cuánta gente sabe sobre esto?" preguntó.

La niña se paró a pensar unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Todo el mundo? Han estado hablando sobre el tema en el Profeta." Dijo señalando la mesita de noche donde se encontraban 7 periódicos apilados los unos encima de los otros.

Harry se los quedo mirando unos segundos antes de agarrar la pila entera y ponérsela en el regazo. Luego cogió el que estaba encima del todo y leyó la portada.

 **Basilisco Asesinado en Hogwarts**

 **Estrella de Quidditch Salva el Día**

El ojiverde gimió cuando leyó el título de la portada, sabiendo que ahora iba a tener más fans que nunca, sobretodo en Hogwarts. También había una fotografía donde se veían a varios goblins cosechando los restos del basilisco. Iba a tener que hablar con su abuelo más tarde, tenía planes para usar esos restos para curar a su madrina.

Dejo el periódico a un lado y cogió el siguiente.

 **¿Albus Dumbledore un Ladrón?**

Harry soltó una carcajada cuando leyó el titular antes de pasar al siguiente.

 **Identidad de Hydrus Revelada**

 **Salazar Hydrus Slytherin III**

Harry se quedó mirando el título y la foto de su abuelo en la portada con los ojos como platos, antes de dejarlo a un lado y coger el siguiente.

 **Harry James Potter es Harry Serpus Slytherin**

 **Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Slytherin**

Harry se froto con fuerza la cabeza sabiendo el alboroto que se va a montar antes de coger el siguiente.

 **¿Lily Potter, Descendiente de Slytherin?**

Aquí, Harry no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada al imaginar a todos los sangre pura que habían despreciado a su madre por tener padres muggles en estos momentos. La idea de que ella estuviera emparentada con lo que creían que era la encarnación misma de sus ideales sangre pura debió sentarles a todos como una patada en los huevos.

 **Intentó de Expulsión del Heredero Slytherin**

 **¿Dumbledore se ha Vuelto Senil?**

Aquí frunció el ceño, realmente quería leer este artículo en concreto pero decidió dejarlo para después de leer los otros titulares. Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana había llamado a Dumbledore 'director tonto'. Supongo que ahora sabia porque.

 **La Verdadera Historia del Fundador**

 **Los Diarios de Salazar Slytherin**

Aquí Harry se sorprendió de verdad. " _¿En que está pensando el abuelo?_ " pensó incrédulo antes de mirar a su hermana que estaba esperando a que acabara. "¿Rosy, podrías ir a buscar al abuelo? Tengo algunas cosas que quiero hablar con él." Preguntó.

Rosy asintió pero entes de irse corriendo miró a su hermano un poco incomoda. "Puede traer a papa y mama también. Los dos estaban muy preocupados por ti." Preguntó en un tono de mendicidad.

Harry dudo por unos momentos. Todo el asunto mencionado en los periódicos también les involucraba, sin embargo, aún se sentía incómodo en presencia de sus padres.

… Espera.

" _¿Desde cuándo los he vuelto a considerar como mis padres?_ " pensó sorprendido consigo mismo. Generalmente cuando pensaba en sus progenitores, se refería a ellos como 'James' 'Lily' o simplemente 'ellos' o 'los Potter'. Desde hace años había guardado un enorme rencor en su contra debido a su abandono y era cierto que había estado considerando la posibilidad de reparar los lazos con ellos… pero realmente debería hacerlo?

Harry miró a su hermana que parecía muy ansiosa y angustiada al mismo tiempo por saber la respuesta. La mirada de cachorrito apaleado con la que lo estaba observando realmente le golpeo duro. Al final con un suspiro Harry asintió. "Si, puedes traerlos." La niña saltó de nuevo sobre su hermano abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas antes de salir disparada fuera de la enfermería.

Harry soltó una risita divertido por el comportamiento de su hermana pequeña y cogió el primer periódico que estaba encima de la pila inicial. Vio que la fecha en el que fue publicado correspondía a hace una semana atrás. " _Supongo que he estado dormido una semana entera._ " Pensó cansado antes de abrir el periódico y leer su contenido.

La lectura no le aportó mucho, prácticamente todo lo que se mencionaba ya lo sabía. Hicieron mención del diario de Ryddle, de Ginny y como la chica fue poseída por el espíritu del diario, siendo obligada a abrir la Cámara Secreta y desatar el monstruo en su interior. También hicieron mención de como Salazar había contratado a Gringotts para cosechar el cadáver del basilisco y de cómo su abuelo iba a dejar que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con el cadáver. A lo largo de la lectura omitió por completo los cumplidos, elogios sobre su grandeza y heroicidad. Harry no era tan vano como para mantenerse leyéndolos una y otra vez.

Luego cogió el segundo periódico y de inmediato frunció el ceño. Parecía ser que Albus había intentado reclamar el cadáver del basilisco para la escuela pero que sus planes no fueron muy bien. Los Derechos de Conquista y Caza eran claros, quien lo mata se lo queda pero parecía que el Director había intentado influir en la opinión de los departamentos del ministerio que se ocupaban de estas cosas y todos los involucrados fueron mencionados en el periódico. El autor también había usado un buen surtido de palabras e insultos para describir a Dumbledore, siendo su favorito 'Vieja Cabra'.

El tercer periódico hizo mención de una reunión del Wizengamot extraordinaria donde Salazar se presentó formalmente ante el órgano legislativo de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña y se confirmaron sus alegaciones sobre ser el Patriarca de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Slytherin. También figuraba una pequeña entrevista de su abuelo donde explicaba porque la Casa Slytherin había quedado bajo el radar durante tanto tiempo y sus planes como líder de la facción neutral del Wizengamot.

El cuarto periódico publico otra entrevista de su abuelo donde proclamó a Harry como su Heredero y sucesor con Gringotts confirmando sus alegaciones y su relación sanguinea. La persona que hizo la entrevista no consiguió que el anciano contestara a muchas preguntas, pero Salazar afirmaba que en los próximos días la verdad seria revelada. El resto del artículo se componía de teorías un tanto extravagantes pero no ofensivas u oscuras sobre como Harry y Salazar podían estar emparentados y cuál era su relación familiar.

El quinto periódico trataba sobre la relación de Salazar con los Potter. El periodista que había escrito su artículo había hecho su investigación y declaró que James Potter no tenía ninguna relación de sangre con la Casa Slytherin y especulaba que, de alguna forma, la conexión de Harry con el Fundador existía a través de su madre. Estaban escritas algunas otras teorías pero nada demasiado extravagante.

El sexto periódico le hizo fruncir el ceño. Parecía ser que Dumbledore había intentado expulsarlo por romper más de 20 reglas de la escuela, a pesar de que había salvado a los alumnos del castillo en el proceso. Por suerte había fracaso, Salazar había presionado al Director para que reconsiderara su decisión sino quería ser echado a patadas de la escuela. Al parecer, desde la creación del Ministerio de la magia en los años 1600, a pesar de que las Casas Slytherin y Hufflepuff, las únicas Casas de los fundadores que quedaban, habían renunciado a su propiedad sobre el colegio, seguían teniendo el poder de decidir quienes trabajaban en el castillo y el personal. Es decir, Salazar podía sofocar la autoridad de la Junta Escolar y expulsar a Dumbledore si así lo quería, con la Casa Hufflepuff extinta no había nadie capaz de oponerse a su decisión, ni siquiera el Ministerio. El articulo remato al Director cuando Salazar critico públicamente a Dumbledore como un inútil que había dejado a un adolescente hacer su maldito trabajo.

El último periódico fue el más informativo de todos. Según lo que leyó, los Inefables del Departamento de Misterios habían pasado la última semana haciendo pruebas sobre los diarios de su abuelo y llegaron a la conclusión de que eran total y absolutamente originales y no una copia modificada. El artículo estaba acompañado por un breve resumen de los diarios donde se mencionaba el verdadero carácter de Salazar y sus verdaderas intenciones con los hijos de Muggles. Estaba seguro que debió ser un shock para toda la comunidad mágica cuando se enteró que en un principio, el mago parsel quiso construir el castillo para albergar a los hijos de Muggles que estaban siendo perseguido por sus padres. Cierto, Salazar odiaba a los Muggles, pero sus hijos mágicos era otra historia. También hizo mención de la verdadera razón por la que había dejado al basilisco en Hogwarts y como había protegido la escuela, 2 años después de que Salazar se fuera, de un ejército muggles que quería arrasar el castillo. Hubo una última mención al final del artículo donde los Inefables anunciaron que iban a estar investigando otros casos donde dicho basilisco había protegido la escuela a lo largo de la historia y lo emocionados que estaban al adquirir semejante pieza de historia. Por fin sabían la data exacta de la fundación de Hogwarts, siempre habían especulado que fue abierta durante la segunda parte de la edad media, sin embargo fue al principio de la primera mitad. Se suponía que los diarios iban a publicarse dentro de unos meses y se especulaba que iba a romper todos los registros de ventas.

"Veo que te estas poniendo al día." Harry sacó la nariz del periódico y miró hacia la entrada de la enfermería donde se encontraba su abuelo mirándolo divertido.

El ojiverde le sonrió. "Me echo una siesta durante unos días y arma un alboroto. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?" dijo con picardía.

El anciano soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a la cama de su nieto. "Digamos que debido a las circunstancias tuve que revelar algunas cosas antes de tiempo."

Harry resopló. "¿Solo algunas cosas? Prácticamente has publicado todos nuestros secretos en el Profeta."

"Bueno la situación lo exigía porque alguien decidió irse de casa mayor sin avisar a nadie." Explicó, la última parte con una voz fría y llena de reproche.

Harry se estremeció bajo la mirada de su abuelo y bajo la cabeza. "Lo siento." Murmuró arrepentido.

"Estoy muy decepcionado Harry, te enseñe a siempre usar la cabeza, nunca correr de frente hacia el peligro. ¿Y que me encuentro cuando llego al castillo? Mi nieto desaparecido que ha ido a por un basilisco sin refuerzos y sin avisar a nadie. Te enseñe mejor." Dijo con dureza.

Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo, arrepentido por su impulsividad. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo preocupados que habían estado sus seres queridos por lo que había hecho. "Lo siento, debería haber usado la cabeza pero cuando vi a Sia tumbada en la cama y me entere del responsable yo… perdí el control." Admitió.

Salazar sostuvo su mirada fría unos segundos más hasta que soltó un suspiro cansado antes de sentarse sobre la cama de su nieto. "Cuéntame lo que ocurrió, no te dejes ningún detalle."

 **XxxXxxX**

"Lily cálmate." Dijo James. Desde que Rosy había llegado a sus aposentos en el castillo para decirles que Harry había despertado, su mujer había estado con los nervios a flor de piel.

"Y si no quiere vernos. Y si nos reniega como padres. Los goblins dijeron que había dejado instrucciones para cambiar su nombre en cuanto se supiera su estado." Murmuró mientras caminaba cabizbaja, arrastrando a su hija por la mano.

James suspiró, desde que salió ese artículo hace 4 días anunciando que Harry como el heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Slytherin, Lily había estado en un estado de angustiada nunca antes visto. Estaba aterrada de que su primogénito cortara por completo todos los lazos que los unían. Hasta ahora siempre habían tenido la esperanza de reparar el daño que habían hecho hace años pero ahora quizás nunca tendrían la oportunidad. James no iba a admitirlo, pero estaba casi tan angustiado como su mujer pero aun así aun guardaba un pequeño semblante de esperanza. Quizá Harry ya no llevara su apellido pero eso no significaba que no pudiera tener una relación padre-hijo con él.

Charlus estaba caminando un poco detrás de su familia perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde que había despertado hace pocos días y se había enterado del estado de su hermano (tanto físico como mental), había empezado a reconsiderar todo lo que sabía sobre su vida y con quien debería relacionarse.

La opinión que tenía sobre su hermano durante años había sido completamente errónea. Siempre había pensado que la razón por la que sus padres lo ignoraban era porque era un inútil y Charlus el mejor. Por ello, cuando un día después de su 4to cumpleaños no lo había vuelto a ver, no pensó mucho sobre ello pues supuso que se habían deshecho de él. Ahora tenía ganas de aporrearse la cabeza contra un muro por lo idiota, inmaduro y arrogante que había sido en su infancia. Quizá fuera un niño en ese entonces y sus padres lo consintieran demasiado pero, en su cabeza, eso no era escusa.

Hablando del tema, también tuvo que reconsiderar su comportamiento desde que llego a la escuela. Siempre había pensado que ser el 'niño-que-vivió' le daba privilegios y por defecto lo convertía en mejor que los demás. Sin embargo, después del primer año y de reflexionar sobre la forma en la que sus compañeros de casa lo miraban, vio que su mentalidad lo convertía en alguien repelente. Peor aún, ni siquiera podía justificar su comportamiento prepotente después de que sus resultados escolares fueran aceptables y nada más.

Charlus llegó a la conclusión de que ser el 'niño-que-vivió' no tenía ningún significado real en la vida si no podía probar que era digno de él. Su hermano fue completamente olvidado por su familia y la sociedad mágica Británica durante años y aun así trabajo duro para hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, siendo el mejor alumno de su año y un jugador de quidditch profesional. Por ello, desde el principio de su 2ndo año había cambiado de actitud radicalmente.

También había intentado ampliar su círculo de amistades esperando que la gente se diera cuenta que era una persona diferente. Por desgracia, todo el incidente de la Cámara Secreta empezó y eso le impidió hacer amistades más haya de Ron y, sorprendentemente, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom. Pero ahora que todo se había solucionado, podría intentar hacer más amigos pero eso no era lo que lo tenía pensativo. La verdad era que antes de hacer nuevos amigos, quería hacer otra cosa.

Deshacerse de los antiguos.

O más bien, para ser exactos, romper su amistad con Ron Weasley. Hasta hace unos días, a pesar de los defectos de Ron y de que intentaba impedir sus nuevas resoluciones con los estudios y conocer a gente nueva, había considerado a Ron un amigo.

Pero ahora tenía que reconsiderar su opinión.

Ron había estado despotricando sobre Harry desde que despertó, acusándolo de montar todo el control para ganar fama y diciendo que deberían encerarlo por ser una 'sucia serpiente' oscura. Charlus siempre había sabido que a Ron no le gustaba Harry, llamándolo la oveja negra de los Potter entre otros apodos e insultos denigrantes. Sin embargo, lo había dejado pasar pensando que estaba asociando a su hermano con el resto de la calaña Slytherin.

Solo que en los últimos 3 días había aprendido a conocer a dicha 'calaña'.

La enfermería había sido vetada a todo el mundo excepto el personal y la familia por lo que los únicos que podían entrar eran los profesores, que habían estado muy ocupados los últimos días, y Charlus junto al resto de los Potter. La mayoría de los miembros de la Casa Slytherin se habían detenido a preguntar al pelirrojo por la condición de su líder no oficial. El 'niño-que-vivo' en un principio se mostró sospechoso sobre sus intenciones pero después de varios días de hablar con ellos ver l preocupación genuina de los Slytherin, sobretodo de los alumnos de 5to años hacia arriba, llegó a una conclusión muy difícil de admitir para si mismo.

Slytherin no estaba lleno de intolerantes sangre-pura como había pensado.

Lo peor vino después, cuando se dio cuenta de que era uno de los últimos en darse cuenta. Los Slytherin se habían estado juntando en otras mesas en la hora de las comidas desde hace 3 años y las demás casas, en su mayoría, les habían dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Los de Gryffindor no tanto pues aún se podía notar cierta mentalidad anti-Slytherin debido a la rivalidad que se tenían desde hace siglos. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento haba ido desapareciendo poco a poco y Charlus estaba dispuesto a apostar su magia a que iba a desaparecer casi por completo después del incidente con el basilisco.

Por ello, cuando escucho a Ron insultar abiertamente a su hermano y criticar a la Casa Slytherin, saltó enfurecido llamándolo un intolerante de la misma calaña que Malfoy. Eso llevó al Weasley a acusar a Charlus de volverse 'oscuro' y desde entonces no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

Charlus estaba considerando todos los errores que había cometido en los últimos años, sobre todo con los que tenían relación con su hermano mayor, y esperaba que estuviera a tiempo de arreglar su relación fraternal. Nunca iba a admitirlo pero después de escuchar algunas cosas de los Gemelos Weasley y de algunas personas de la Casa Slytherin, tenía que admitir que su hermano era bastante guay.

Sobre todo después de oír la broma que les había hecho a las chicas de Gryffindor y al Director hace unos años. Cuando su padre y él se enteraron casi se mueren de la risa.

La familia por fin llegó al pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería y vieron a cierto anciano calvo con túnica esmeralda saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería. Lord Slytherin se dio la vuelta cuando los oyó llegar. "¡Ah! Veo que la señorita Rose ya os ha informado." Dijo con una sonrisa que la pequeña niña imitó.

James asintió mientras se acercaba al anciano. "¿Cómo está?"

"Madame Pomfey aún no ha llegado pero si mi palabra vale algo para vosotros, yo diría que podrá volver a clase mañana mismo. Sin embargo estará un poco dolido y cansando durante 2 semanas." Explicó Salazar.

El Patriarca Potter asintió de nuevo. "Ya veo… gracias." Dijo con un poco de duda mientras su esposa miraba al anciano un poco incomoda.

James y Lily no sabían qué hacer con Salazar. Cuando lo conocieron por primera vez en la enfermería hace 3 años, después de enterarse que habían descuidado a su hijo durante años, lo habían odiado, pensando que intentaba arrebatarles su hijo. Sin embargo, después de varios días hablando con él con más calma y después de ver la preocupación que sentía por Harry al salvarle la vida, tuvieron que dejar de lado su odio. El anciano solo había acogido a Harry cuando ellos ni siquiera recordaban que existía, su primogénito estaba vivo solo por pura casualidad.

Un pensamiento que seguía dándoles pesadillas de vez en cuando.

Además, después de enterarse en los últimos días que este hombre y Lily eran en realidad familia había dado mucho de que pensar. Cuando leyeron el artículo del profeta sobre el tema, habían querido burlarse de ello… pero cuando empezaron a reflexionar sobre la posibilidad…

"Creo que deberíais entrar, Harry os está esperando." Dijo antes de empezar a alejarse de la familia.

La voz del anciano pareció romper las reflexiones de los padres. Lily, aplastando sus dudas, se dio la vuelta. "¡Lord Slytherin!" gritó sorprendiendo a su familia y al mago parsel, que se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "Le importaría si… nos reunimos más adelante para discutir algunos asuntos." Preguntó.

Salazar alzó las cejas sorprendido por unos momentos pero recuperó su semblante estoico rápidamente. "Por supuesto, me imagino que las noticias de los últimos días le han dejado con muchas dudas. Sin embargo, me temo que tendrá que esperar, tengo unos cuantos asuntos que manejar en la actualidad." Dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Sin embargo, miró una última vez a la Familia Potter por encima del hombro. "Y llámame Salazar, todo el mundo lo hace." Añadió con una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Lily soltó un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que estaba guardando antes de mirar a su marido que la observaba con la mandíbula suelta. "¿Qué? Ese hombre es el tutor de nuestro hijo, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es llevarnos bien con él." Explicó antes de dirigirse hacia el interior de la enfermería, pronto seguida por sus hijos y su esposo, cuando se recuperó de su sorpresa.

La familia entró en la sala y vieron a Harry tumbado en su cama con la espalda apoyada contra la almohada, acariciando su familiar con cara pensativa.

"¡Harry!" gritó Rosy antes de ir corriendo hacia su hermano.

El grito sacó al ojiverde de sus pensamientos y vio a su hermana acercándose con una sonrisa. "Hey Rosy." saludo cogiendo a su hermana y colocándola sobre su regazo, para gran disfrute de esta. Pero luego vio al resto de la familia plantados como arboles delante de la entrada. La sonrisa del chico se atenuó un poco pero aun así no desapareció. "Hola."

"Hola." Lily, James y Charlus devolvieron el saludo sin pensar pues no sabían cómo comportarse frente a él.

El silencio se instaló en la enfermería sin que nadie supiera que más añadir o como comenzar una conversación. " _Esto es MUY incómodo._ " Pensó el mago parsel mientras dejaba a Silena enrollarse en su brazo izquierdo por encima de su bata de hospital. Sin poder soportar más la situación, intentó forzar una conversación con la única persona del trio frente a la puerta con la que había hablado previamente. "Tienes mejor cara que antes Charlus."

El pelirrojo salió de su aturdimiento y frunció el ceño pensando que se estaba burlando de él. "¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes pensar? Parece que tu lengua de plata se a atrofiado." Se burló.

Ahora fue Harry el que frunció el ceño. "Lo siento renacuajo, me acabo de despertar hace poco." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Oye, que no soy tan pequeño!" protestó mientras se acercaba la cama de su hermano.

"Eres más bajo que yo cuando tenía tu edad, lo que te hace un renacuajo."

"¡Rosy es más baja que yo!"

"Pero Rosy es nuestra hermanita, su trabajo es ser pequeña y linda."

"¡Sí!" gritó la pequeña niña feliz uniéndose a la conversación.

"¿Sigues pensando que mi lengua esta atrofiada?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Eres insufrible!"

"¿Lo dices por mi lengua? Mis chicas me dicen que soy muy hábil con ella." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa sugerente. Charlus se puso rojo hasta las raíces, cosa que hizo estallar al mago parsel y su serpiente a carcajadas. "¡Oh pequeño virgen!" exclamó.

"¡Cierra el pico!"

Mientras los 2 hermanos tenían su discusión junto con la pequeña pelirroja añadiendo algún comentario entre medio, los dos adultos estaban observándolos sin decir palabra. James sonreía mientras Lily con la misma expresión intentaba contener las lágrimas. "Esto es lo que debería haber sido siempre. Si solo no hubiéramos sido tan ciegos." Se lamentó la mujer.

El hombre abrazó a su esposa por la cadera. "No podemos recuperar el tiempo que perdimos Lily pero podemos aprovechar el que tenemos."

La mujer soltó una risita. "¿Desde cuando eres tan sabio?" preguntó divertida.

"¿Oyes, de quien crees que ha heredado Harry su inteligencia y su talento para el quidditch?" le dijo con un sonrisa solo para que su mujer le diera una colleja y se dirigiera hacia sus hijos, cosa que hizo estallar a carcajadas al auror veterano.

Eran estos momentos los que valían la pena, los momentos que querían con sus hijos, y esta vez, iban a asegurarse que todos ellos lo disfrutaran con ellos.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Bien, avisaremos a todos los involucrados esta misma noche." Dijo un goblin mientras apuntaba varias notas en un papel.

Harry asintió agradecido. "Gracias por tu trabajo Réggar."

El goblin sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes. "En absoluto, gracias a usted Lord Dracomila, la carne de basilisco es un manjar muy fino que no hemos disfrutado desde hace siglos. El hecho de que mi cliente es el que lo ha matado es solo la guinda del pastel. Esta noche vamos a brindar en tu honor." Dijo emocionado.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Los goblins eran una raza guerra y respetaban la fuerza. El hecho de que el ojiverde como el cliente de Réggar y el de otros 3 goblins, hubiese sido el que lo había matado iba a traerles gran prestigio en el banco. No había mejor dinero y manjar para ellos que el que estaba manchado con sangre después de una buena pelea.

"Asegúrate de saludar al Rey Ragnok de mi parte." Le dijo haciendo su despedida.

El goblin asintió. "Por supuesto, le esperamos en algún momento del verano para hablar de sus inversiones. Esperó que podamos ver el combate que tuviste con la bestia, tenemos un pensadero especial para dichas ocasiones." Dijo emocionado ante la idea de ver como su cliente había matado a la bestia.

"Cuenta con ellos." Dijo antes de despedirse de su gerente de cuentas y salir de la cama para vestirse. Madame Pomfey ya le había dado el visto bueno para salir de la enfermería y se había ido en cuanto llego el goblin, sabiendo que la reunión que estaba por ocurrir no era asunto suyo.

Una vez vestido con su uniforme que le habían traído desde su habitación, el ojiverde salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde sabía que la cena ya había empezado. Al medio día después de despedirse de sus padres, había llamado a Kreatcher para que le trajera algo de comer, cosa que hizo después de un abrazo lloroso y una bronca monumental.

Debía ser la primera vez en la historia donde un elfo domestico había amonestado a su maestro por su comportamiento.

Harry sonrió ligeramente al pensar en sus padres. Habían hablado largo y extendido sobre su relación con ellos. Ambos se habían disculpado mil veces por hacerle daño y abandonarlo cuando era pequeño y le habían pedido que les diera una segunda oportunidad. Después de pensarlo durante un buen rato, había estado de acuerdo, aunque muy reticente ante la idea. Harry aún estaba dolido por lo que le ocurrió en su infancia y no estaba aún listo para perdonar, sin embargo, iba a intentar reparar sus lazos rotos con su familia biológica.

Eso sí, había dejado bien claro que solo iba a darles una oportunidad. Si la desperdiciaban, no habría otra.

Harry rompió el hilo de sus recuerdos cuando se encontró a un grupo esperando en el pasillo cerca de la entrada del comedor. Un grupo que reconoció de inmediato y que le estaban mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Daphne, Sia, Susan y Blaise estaban delante del resto mirándolo seriamente. Cedric y Cho estaban justo detrás mirando al ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Susan, justo a su lado lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa feliz y aliviada.

Roger estaba detrás de Cedric, usándolo como un escudo de carne humana, y parecía aterrado.

"Esto… Hola chicos." Saludo un poco vacilante.

Daphne, Sia y Susan fueron las primeras en acercarse al chico que no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ellas. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, las 3 levantaron la mano.

 ***Plaf* *Plaf* *Bamb***

Harry parpadeo, su celebro intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Podía sentir como sus mejillas le escocían y su hombro derecho le dolía.

Daphne y Sia le habían dado una bófeta en las mejillas, mientras Susan le había golpeado con su puño en el hombro.

Cuando por fin logro reaccionar, miró a sus novias sorprendido. "¡¿Pero qué he hecho?!" grito.

Daphne le golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en el pecho con su palma abierta. "¡¿Te vas a matar a un basilisco solo, sin avisar a nadie y realmente nos preguntas que has hecho?!" le gritó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. "Sabes lo preocupada que estaba." Dijo con su cabeza enterada en el pecho de su novio.

La reacción de la rubia le sentó como un cubo de agua fría y le devolvió el abrazó mientras podía sentir su camisa humedeciéndose por momentos. "Lo siento." Dijo arrepentido.

"¡Más te vale! Si vuelves a hacer una cosa así sabrás lo que es bueno." Amenazó Susan antes de abrazar a Harry por su lado izquierdo.

Harry sonrió un poco y no pudo evitar replicar. "Lo tendré en mente, chica auror." respondió antes de notar como Susan le daba otro golpe, esta vez, en la espalda.

"Harry." La suave voz de Sia llamó la atención de su novio. "¿Por qué hiciste algo tan insensato? Tú no eres así, atolondrado como un Gryffindor."

Harry la miró con tristeza y saco la mano derecha de la espalda de Daphne para colocarla sobre la mejilla de Sia. "No podía soportarlo. Pensar que alguien te había hecho daño… no pude controlarme. Quería hacerle pagar." Explico, la última parte en un tono frio y despiadado que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes.

Blaise resopló. "Esa no es razón para hacer una estupidez, Sia iba a estar bien de todas formas. La próxima vez que te vayas a enfrentar a un monstruos de más de 1000 años de edad, más te vale avisarnos."

Cedric le sonrió. "No sé si seria de ayuda, pero si estas en problemas avísame. Para eso están los amigos." Dijo con suavidad.

"No cuentes conmigo." Declaró Roger, antes de recibir una colleja de parte de Cho. "¡Oye!"

"¿Tenías que fastidiar un momento tan tierno?" le preguntó sarcásticamente la chica asiática.

"Somos tus amigos, eso significa quedarnos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Entérate de una vez." Dijo el chico italiano con seriedad.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo. "Intentare recordarlo."

"Vamos Blaise, afloja, se supone que este es un momento para que celebrar." Dijo Cho.

"Además, no queras enfurecer al Heredero de Slytherin." Soltó Roger con una sonrisa pícara, lo que le valió un codazo en el estómago por parte del chico italiano por su mala broma.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el interior del comedor y se fueron directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ignoraron deliberadamente el aumento de volumen de las voces de los estudiantes y los aplausos con los que fueron recibidos al llegar a sus mesas.

Harry estaba impaciente por sentarse y devorar la comida, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe cuando vio los bancos, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

"¿Harry?" Sia miró a su novio preocupada.

"Siento que estoy olvidando algo importante." Dijo nervioso.

El ojiverde intentó recordar si había algo importante que debiera saber en la actualidad, pero sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Roger y Blaise, que pusieron un brazo detrás de su espalda desde cada lado.

"Claro que estas olvidando algo importante." Dijo Roger mientras arrastraba a su amigo ojiverde más cerca de la mesa.

"Hace una semana era un día muy difícil para todos nosotros." Añadió Blaise.

Harry miró las caras de sus dos amigos y sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda cuando vio sus sonrisas. Luego redoblo sus esfuerzos intentando recordar lo que se estaba perdiendo. Por desgracia, solo lo logro cuando estaba ya en la mesa, a punto de sentarse.

"¡Mierda!" grito asustado. El correo de San Valentín. Intentó salir de ahí pero Roger y Blaise lo tenían agarrado y lo sentaron por la fuerza.

En el momento en el que su culo toco el asiento de madera, de las ventanas entraron cientos de búhos todos llevando paquetes o cartas y dirigiéndose hacia el mago parsel. Soltaron su carga sobre Harry que solo pudo hacerse un ovillo sobre su asiento mientras los demás en la mesa se ponían a cubierto.

La horda de búhos fue soltando paquetes, cartas y otros objetos varios minutos antes de dispersarse fuera del castillo para volver con sus dueños.

Todo el colegió vio la montaña de cartas y paquetes bajo la cual se encontraba Harry.

Blaise solo miró este espectáculo con una sonrisa. "¡Aaahh! El Karma es una putada."

"Que triste, sobrevive a una confrontación directa con un basilisco solo para morir enterado en cartas." añadió Roger en un falso tono triste.

"Sabéis que os matara en cuanto salga de ahí abajo. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Cedric dudoso.

Los dos culpables de este episodio miraron entre ellos antes de decir. "¡No me arrepiento de nada! / ¡No me arrepiento de nada!"

 **XxxXxxX**

En algún lugar a las afueras del pueblo muggle Ottery St. Catchpole se encontraba una casa de 7 pisos, construida sin orden aparente y que violaba por completo todas las leyes de la física al mantenerse en pie.

En su interior, en la cocina/comedor situada en la planta baja se encontraban una pareja de pelirrojos discutiendo en la mesa.

"¿Que vamos a hacer Arthur?" preguntó preocupada Molly.

El hombre suspiro. "No lo sé. Bill y Charlie han enviado algo de dinero para ayudar, pero aun así no es suficiente para mantener nuestras necesidades y pagar las secciones de un sanador de mentes."

La pareja había decidido sacar a Ginny de la escuela por recomendación de Salazar y Madame Pomfey para que pudiera recibir tratamiento profesional. La pequeña niña había tenido su mente violada durante meses y temían que ciertos efectos negativos pudieran perdurar, el problema era que los Weasley nunca habían sido una familia adinerada y no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar todas las secciones y cubrir sus necesidades básicas.

"Tal vez… si se lo pedimos a Lord Slytherin…" empezó la mujer.

Pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por su marido. "No aceptamos caridad Molly." Dijo de forma tajante.

La mujer pelirroja se enfadó. "¡¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?! No quiero que nuestra hija tenga secuelas por todo este incidente." Gritó.

Arthur se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de suspirar. "Yo tampoco querida, pero no me atrevería a pedirle dinero después de lo que su nieto ha hecho. Harry ya ha salvado a 3 de nuestros hijos, ha hecho tanto por nosotros, no podemos pedirle que haga más." La mujer soltó un sollozo solo de pensarlo, realmente Harry había sido un regalo del cielo para su familia, realmente tenían mucha suerte de que sus hijos se llevaran bien con él. El hombre alcanzó su mano para coger la de su esposa y le dio un apretón reconfortante. "Saldremos adelante Molly, quizá tengamos algunos problemas económicos durante algún tiempo pero saldremos adelante, como siempre hemos hecho."

La mujer le mostro una sonrisa húmeda antes de asentir. "Voy a ver como esta Ginny." Dijo antes de levantarse y subir por las escaleras.

Arthur suspiró de nuevo antes de fruncir el ceño con rabia. El episodio que presenció en la enfermería hace una semana aún seguía fresco en su mente y si debía creer las palabras de Lord Sytherin, había sido ese bastardo de Lucius Malfoy el causante de todo. Tenía unas ganas impías de matar al bastardo por todo el dolor que había traído a su familia, pero no podía hacer nada, sin pruebas no podrían encerarlo y si lo atacaba iba a acabar encerado en Azkaban y su familia lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Al final solo podía dejar el tema de lado… por el momento.

El pelirrojo se levantó, a punto de seguir a su esposa por las escaleras cuando sintió las salas de su propiedad advertirle de que alguien se aproximaba. Arthur se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y esperó a que llamaran.

Cuando ello los golpes en la puerta la abrió solo para ver… a nadie.

"Aquí abajo."

Arthur saltó ligeramente al oír la voz y bajo la vista, viendo por fin que su invitado inesperado era un goblin. "Ho-hola, buenas noches."

El goblin asintió. "Buenas noches, siento venir en una hora tan tardía pero mi cliente quería que esto se hiciera con rapidez. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"C-claro." Respondió aun sorprendido por su presencia, que Arthur supiera, Gringotts nunca hacia visitas a domicilio.

El goblin entró en la casa pero se quedó en el porche mientras desenrollaba un pergamino. "He venido en representación de mi Cliente Harry Serpus Slytherin con respecto a la carcasa del basilisco que se ha recuperado hace una semana."

El hombre se sorprendió y confundió al mismo tiempo. "No lo entiendo."

"El señor Slytherin ha decidido conceder un 3% de las ganancias obtenidas por la venta del basilisco a cada familia afectada por el incidente, tanto la de los alumnos como los aurores fallecidos. Actualmente, estoy aquí para informarle de las nuevas ganancias que han sido añadidas a su bóveda familiar." Explicó antes de tenderle el pergamino.

Arthur lo cogió y empezó a leer su contenido. Al pobre hombre se le cayó la mandíbula cuando vio la suma que le acababan de entregar. "¡720.000 galeones!" gritó conmocionado.

"En efecto, Gringotts compró la mayor parte de la carcasa por 24 millones de galeones por lo que no debería sorprenderse tanto. Por favor, si puede firmar aquí." Le pidió tendiéndole una pluma y mostrándole el lugar donde debía firmar. El patriarca Weasley lo hizo sin pensar, demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. "Muchas gracias y buenas noches." Le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Arthur se quedó 10 minutos enteros plantado como un pino hasta que cuando reaccionó, soltó un grito de alegría antes de correr hacia las escaleras, queriendo contarle esto a su esposa.

Realmente, le debían mucho a Harry Slytherin.

 **XxxXxxX**

En el interior de la mansión Slytherin se encontraba Salazar, sentado en un sillón y con una copa de vino en la mano. El anciano se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos considerando todas las cosas que había aprendido recientemente.

"Sabía que Ryddle era un descendiente de los Gaunt, pero jamás me habría imaginado que su padre era un muggle." Murmuró divertido. Salazar iba a admitir que era una jugada maestra. Voldemort había engañado durante años a todos los puristas haciéndoles creer que era un sangre pura como ellos con sus mismos ideales cuando en realidad solo los estaba usando para sus propios fines.

Después de meses viajando y haciendo preguntas por Europa del Este, había conseguido encontrar un rastro muy viejo del señor oscuro. Había tenido que preguntar a las personas correctas, sobornarlas para que aceptaran contarle lo que sabían y cuando no, colarse en sus mentes usando legeremancia. Poco honesto, pero necesario, sin contar el hecho de que sus esfuerzos le habían traído algunas miradas y atención no deseada pero había dado sus frutos.

Había conseguido encontrar un laboratorio quemado que había sido abandonado hace años y, entre sus restos, algunas notas y comentarios que habían sobrevivido al incendio. Gracias a esto, pudo confirmar que sus sospechas y temores eran verídicos y justificados.

7\. Ese monstruo había tenido la intención de crear 7 de esas abominaciones contra natura y no sabía cuantos había logrado crear.

El primero que encontró fue hace años en Grimauld Place y no tardo ni 3 segundos en destruirlo, sobretodo porque el bastardo había usado su propio colgante para crear uno. Al principio no sabía quién había sido el culpable, había sospechado de algún antiguo Black pero el año pasado cuando su nieto le conto por carta lo que había pasado y su encuentro con el 'fantasma' de Lord Voldemort, tuvo por fin una idea de quien había sido el responsable.

Solo que esa abominación había sido destruida por él años atrás y Voldemort aún seguía 'vivo' lo que significaba… que había creado más.

Fue esa razón por la que se había ido del país en busca de alguna pista que pudiera llevarle a alguna fuente de información fiable. En Gran Bretaña, nadie conocía los verdaderos origines de Voldemort… o al menos nadie que quisiera decirlos o contarlos abiertamente por lo que tuvo que buscar respuestas en otro lugar.

Y dichas respuestas no le habían gustado. Ese hombre estaba lo suficientemente loco como para querer mutilar su alma 7 veces.

Tan impaciente había estado por destruir esas cosas que cuando había leído en algunos de los documentos que había logrado encontrar la ubicación de uno de esas cosas, se había dado prisa en ir al lugar y librar al mundo de dicha mancha. Si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si tan solo hubiera estado más preparado, no habría perdido la mano. Si tan solo no hubiera sucumbido a la tentación.

Salazar suspiró mientras miraba la única mano que le faltaba, o más bien, el anillo con la piedra negra. " _Pensar que ese idiota tenia semejante tesoro a mano y lo uso para hacer una de esas monstruosidades… Bueno, técnicamente la banda del anillo se usó para hacer esa cosa, la piedra no podría ser destruida ni modificada, ni tan solo por mí en mi mejor momento._ "

El hilo de sus pensamientos le llevó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con su nieto hoy mismo. Salazar había aprendido muchas cosas de la conversación que tuvo Harry con Ryddle pero lo que más le había conmocionado fue el relato del combate contra el basilisco.

Una sonrisa se arrastró poco a poco en la cara del anciano mientras miraba su apéndice faltante. " _Un dragón a muerto… pero otro a despertado._ "

XENDX


End file.
